Small Pieces of Forever
by lilyflower666
Summary: Yugi has just had his children, and couldn't be any happier with his life. His focus in life is them, and his aspiration to become a teacher. With everyday being a new adventure, who's to say how it will all turn out? But one thing can be said for certain, there is more love in the air and plenty more to come between our favorite leading trio.
1. Sakura

**I present to you, my readers, the last part of my vampire trilogy. This is going to be fun! I do not own Yugioh, or any of the songs used in this story. Enjoy! [YUGI,** ** _YAMI_** **, and** **ATEM** **]**

A Small Piece of Forever

Chapter 1

Yugi smiled, today was the day. After two long and torturous weeks, he was finally going to able to see his mates again. They were going to be able to hold their kids for the first time. Daniel Jacob and Marchelle Evangeline. None of them could agree on a last name yet. Yugi thought it should be Mutou, and they thought it should be theirs. They'd figure it out later.

Yugi slung his bag over his shoulder, and picked up his twins. He was an expert at holding them now, and even better at walking around with them at the same time. They were no bigger than the size of a loaf of bread. And they were as fragile as eggshells.

He breathed out as Silver unlocked the door, and took down her shield. She opened the door, and Yugi walked out into the hallway. They weren't there, they were at a meeting. He already knew that. So he made his way to his room, since it was Saturday, he would be going back to school Sunday night. He had a lot catching up to do.

He walked up his stairs and into their room. He brought the babies into theirs, laying them down in their cribs. They had slept the entire way up, but as soon as he placed them in the cribs, their little eyes popped open. They made little baby noises before making pick me up gestures.

He chuckled, before picking them both up, and carrying them back out to his room. He laid them down on his bed, and played with their little feet while he waited for his mates to get back. So he could introduce the new part of his life to them.

Yugi had to admit he was a little wary of Yami being near them, but he knew with Atem's help, he could avoid them getting hurt. Hopefully. Yugi played with them for a couple of minutes more before he heard them coming up the stairs. He scooped them up, and held them close, as he waited for the door to open with anxious breath.

"I don't know, Atem, how do we know he won't try to kill me the minute he sees me?" Yami was asking.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Atem answered.

"But I tried to kill our kids."

"I know. We're never going to find out how he's going to react though, if you don't face him head on."

"Alright, let's just put these papers on the bed and then we'll go down and get him," Yami sniffed opening the door.

"Hello, Atem and Yami," Yugi said as soon as they came into the room and froze at the sight of him. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Their eyes flashed down to Yugi's arms. Yugi shifted until he was sitting on his knees. He put his son down, and held out his daughter. Atem stepped forward, while Yami took two steps back. Yugi blinked, realizing his mistake. He put his daughter down, and appeared before Yami with their son.

"Yugi, I-"

"Hold out your arms."

Yami did so, and Yugi deposited his son there. Yugi saw the connection instantly, and smiled, Yami wasn't going to do a thing. The only thing he was going to do was love the poor child more than he would probably want. Yugi heard Atem laugh and turned around to see him holding his daughter already.

"She has my eyes, and my Mother's lips," he said.

"He has my lips and nose," Yami said from behind him.

"Yeah, aren't they beautiful?"

"More precious than a gem found in the dirt," Atem whispered.

"Which is good," Yugi yawned appearing back on the bed.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because with you two around, I can finally get more than an hour's worth of sleep." Yugi face planted into one of the pillows.

Atem and Yami just laughed as Yugi fell into a deep slumber that lasted 10 hours. Hey, he needed it. So who could blame him for taking advantage? Eventually though, the crying of the babes awoke him, as well as his mates frantic talking about not knowing what to do.

Yugi groaned, pushing himself off the bed. He walked into the baby room, to see Atem holding their daughter by her foot. Yami at least wasn't holding their son upside down, but he was in the process of putting earplugs in.

He zipped across the room, seizing Marchelle and putting her upright. He shushed her, which she did almost immediately upon recognizing his voice. He threw a lethal glare over his shoulder at Atem before going to change her in the closet. It was where they had put the baby changing station. He walked back out, humming You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan. He had since looked up the song, and now knew it from front to back.

He placed her in her crib, before marching up to Yami and yanking out his ear plugs. He then walked over to their son, and pulled him out of his crib and went to change him. When he was in the closet he heard the most idiotic question in the world.

"Do you think he's mad at us?"

"No, not at all," Yugi answered in a super sweet voice coming out of the closet. He bounced his son before putting him back in his crib too.

"Really?" Yami asked like he couldn't believe it.

"I come into the room to find _you_ , holding our daughter _upside_ _down_. And _you_ , Yami, are putting _earplugs_ in your ears. Next time, instead of freaking out, why don't you try to figure out what's wrong? When a baby cries, it usually means they want attention, are hungry, or need a diaper change. When was the last time they ate? "

"Uh, whenever you had Katherine feed them last," Atem answered.

Yugi's jaw dropped, as he flew to look at the clock he bought for when he was going to be home, he'd taken his alarm clock to College with him. He just about went into cardiac arrest. 11 hours, it had been 11 hours since they'd last eaten. A newborn needed to eat about every two hours. They were _starving_ them.

Yugi grabbed some books off his shelf and went back into the baby room. He shoved them into their hands, grabbed the babies, and coddled them. "Read those. _Now_. Non-negotiable." Yugi growled before zipping out of the room. He hopped off the stairs, and down two doors. Knocking on the door once, he entered before she could even respond.

"Oh, Yugi, you didn't show up for our feeding schedule," Katherine said taking the babes from him. She opened her shirt and put each one at one of her breasts.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to give it to my mates. You feed them, I'm getting Isis."

"What for?"

"Atem was holding his daughter by her foot upside down."

"Oh no."

"I need their doctor!" he vanished only to reappear with Isis. "She needs a full check over! Who knows how long he held her upside down! And can you do Daniel too, he was starved just as much as Marchelle was! They could be half dead, and all I was doing was sleeping! I'm a horrible parent! _What if they were dropped?_ "

"Okay, okay, calm down. Your stress levels are already bad due to lack of sleep. We don't need to make them worse," Isis said having him sit down on a random chair.

"And who knows how long they were in their poopy diapers?" he was on his feet again pacing back and forth. "What if they have diaper rash!?"

"All babies get diaper rash, remember?"

"Right. Did they go buy that van I told them to?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm calling my Grandpa. No way am I going to leave them here alone with my babies. I mean, what if I come home to find them _dead_? I couldn't live with myself."

"Yugi, we're not going to kill them," Atem said behind him.

"That you know of!" Yugi said whipping around and pointing his finger at him. "Maybe I should call Sakura too."

"Oh wow, how incompetent do you think we are?" Yami asked. "Don't answer that!" he added as Yugi opened his mouth.

"I need to do some shopping. I'll be back in an hour. Isis, don't you dare take your eyes off of them."

"Yes, Mama Bear," she said rolling her eyes.

Yugi nodded before flying out of the room. He zipped upstairs grabbing his wallet and truck keys, before appearing at his truck. He got in and sped off down the dirt path. If he was going to leave his babies, he needed to Father proof the rooms.

 ** _HEY!_**

[Time skip]

Yugi showed up back in the rooms a half hour later. Atem was bouncing his daughter with one arm. Yami was in the other room trying to get his son to sleep. Atem was having more luck than Yami was.

"I swear, she could hear you coming up the stairs," Atem growled.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he put some bags on the floor.

"She stopped whining, and making these little noises that sounded like she was threatening me that she was going to start crying."

"That's because she knows Mama," Yugi scooped his daughter up out of Atem's arms and Eskimo kissed her. "Don't worry, they'll get to know their Father's too, it'll just take some time."

"What do you have there?"

"Video cameras." Yugi handed Marchelle back to Atem, before starting to set up the contraptions. He wished Kaiba was still here, he was so much better at electronics than Yugi was. But he had gone to America with Jou and Seth. Though, Yugi suspected it was more because Seth was going to be there, than Jou actually being on the other side of the world.

He still got the one in their room set up though, before Yami came into the room collapsing on the bed. Yugi glanced over at him from on top of his desk. He rolled his eyes, pathetic.

"What do you mean pathetic?" Yami asked sitting up.

"Less than a day and you're already tired."

"Says the guy who slept for ten hours today."

"I've been with them for two weeks straight."

"Yes, but you had Katherine, Silver, and Molly helping you."

"Pfft, who're you kidding? Silver said they were my kids, therefore my problem. Molly went to get food the second night and never came back. Katherine only helped whenever they needed to eat. I was on my _own_. Though, it's so great that I can depend on you two to be around now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, great," Yami muttered flopping back down onto the bed.

Yugi chuckled at him, before hopping off the desk and landing silently on his feet. He was impressed, he sounded just like a vampire. This got a few chuckles out of Atem and Yami. "Atem, give me our daughter," Yugi said holding out his arms for her.

Atem deposited her in his arms. He whispered softly in her ear, and her eyes fluttered closed as she fell asleep. Atem's jaw dropped as Yami gasped. Yugi threw a cheeky grin at the two of them, before going and putting her in her cradle. He saw his son waking up, so Yugi quickly whispered in his ear too. The little eyes fluttered close again, as he was out like a light.

"Why is that so easy for you?" Atem asked as Yugi stood up straight. He walked over to their nightlight and turned it on. It made planets circle on the ceiling. Yugi smiled at it, before pushing him out of the room, and quietly closing the door.

"Because I'm Mom," Yugi whispered as he continued to push him backwards. He toppled down onto the bed, and Yugi climbed up on top of him.

"Yugi…" Atem said uneasily knowing where this was going, but wanted it voiced aloud.

"We have 45 minutes before they wake back up hungry. So we're going to have sex."

"Now?" Yami asked.

"Now," Yugi purred.

Atem and Yami shared a look, before Atem rolled them over. Yugi reached up and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Atem quickly grabbed them, pinning them on either side of his head. Yugi simply laced their finger together.

"Now, Yugi-" Aten started as a low growl rumbled in the back of Yugi's throat. "Did you just growl at me?" he asked dumbfounded as he released Yugi's hands and sat back on his heels. Or he tried to, anyway. The movement sent him toppling onto the floor, as he misjudged how close that he had actually been to the edge.

Yami snickered at his clumsiness as he got back up on the bed. Yugi looked like he was trying not to laugh. Atem huffed and smacked Yami upside the head. It didn't stop his laughter. If anything, it increased.

"Why do you want to have sex, and now of all times?" Atem asked.

"I've been separated from you two for two weeks now. I want to have your scents laying over me so heavily, that you can't even smell my blood. Not for _days_."

Yami grabbed a pillow, muffling his laughter in it. He didn't want to wake the babes any more than Yugi wanted him to. Yugi sent him a seething glare.

"Yugi, that's going to take a tremendous amount of endurance."

"And I have the strength of a newborn vampire," he whispered yanking the pillow away from Yami. He scooted up by his side, and ripped open his shirt. Yami threw him a curious look, until his intentions became clear as he let his breath and lips ghost over his collar bones. Yami's head fell back in pure ecstasy.

"That's cheating," Atem whispered at him.

"Never stopped you two."

"Hmph," Atem said moving up behind him and started to hump his backside.

"I love being the youngest mate," Yugi purred.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"I always get my way," Yugi said before latching his lips onto Yami's and kissing the man senseless.

[Time skip]

"Okay, so here's their feeding schedule. Remember they need to be burped after feeding. And did I show you how to hold them properly?"

"Yes, Dear," Yami answered as they watched Yugi bounce Marchelle while pacing in front of them.

"Right, if you need a babysitter, then my Grandfather, Marik, or Mahad should be available. Remember they need to be changed, I don't want them sitting in poopy diapers. What else?"

"Yugi, you need to go, or else the dorms will be closed by the time you get back," Atem reminded him for the fifth time now.

"Right, is there anything else though?"

"I don't think so. Just give me our daughter so you can be on your way."

"Right," Yugi kissed her head and handed her over. He grabbed his son from Yami, and kissed him too before handing him back reluctantly. He hesitated bouncing from one foot to the next. He looked like he'd like nothing more than to seize his children and take them to College too.

"It's going to be fine, go," Yami assured him, kissing him slowly. For once Daniel was silent as he watched his parents from his oh so perfect angle. Yami pulled away, and Atem moved in.

"We'll be fine, Beautiful. Stop worrying. Go, enjoy College life. When you get back, you'll see all your fears were for naught," Atem kissed him before giving him a slight shove towards the door.

Yugi took a deep breath and for the first time since his kids were born, he was leaving them for more than two hours. It was nerve wracking for him. He was almost certain they weren't going to survive the week, but he had to trust his mates with them alone at some point. He knew this. He _knew_ this. He didn't like it! He really didn't like it. He needed to do it though. They'd be fine. He was sure their parental skills would kick in in a day or two. At least he hoped they would.

By the time he had reached the dorms he had already envisioned six different ways his children could have died in their Fathers care. He felt the said Father's trying to reach him over the mind link more than once, and felt their offense at his vivid imaging. He ignored it though as he was currently imaging them allowing the kids near an electric outlet which they were now sticking their fingers into. Outrage had just been added to the offense.

Yugi flew into his room, ignoring Timeaus, as he whipped out his cell phone and called his Grandpa again. For the third time in two minutes. He did not pick up, and who could really blame the old man? Yugi was worrying too much. So he hung up, and sat there rocking back and forth on his bed.

"Uh, are you alright?" Timeaus asked standing up from his bed.

"My kids are going to be fine, right? They're going to be fine with their Father's? Alone? By themselves? Without my help to guide them?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine." He clapped a hand onto Yugi's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, they're going to be fine," he said with confidence.

"Okay, okay, I can do this. I can. I can leave them with their Father's and they're going to be okay."

"Come on, let's go to the eating hall. I'm starving."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm pretty hungry myself."

[Time skip]

"Karaoke? I don't know. I really need to catch up on all the work I'm behind on," Yugi said scratching the back of his head with his pencil.

"Come on, just two hours, please? I love karaoke, and no one else will go with me," Timeaus begged trying to do a puppy pout.

Yugi smirked, "you need to work on that puppy pout thing. Let me show you the proper way of doing it."

"What do you mean?"

Yugi showed him his puppy dog eyes. He acquired a face of awe. Yugi dropped it and chuckled at him, before throwing down his pencil and stretching. "Sure, but only two hours. I needed a break anyway."

"Yes!" he grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him to the karaoke bar that was just a couple of blocks away from TU. Yugi laughed, recognizing it as the one that they had went to Sakura with that one time.

"Okay, so we just sign up for songs we want to sing."

"I'm aware of how karaoke works," he said nudging Timeaus with his shoulder. He glanced over them, and saw one that he hadn't sung in ages. Yugi grinned as he opened the mind link between his mates as wide as it would go. This song, it so suited them.

 **Yes, did you need something?**

 **Nah, I have what I need right here.**

 **Then why open the link so wide?**

 **That's what I needed.**

 ** _Okay, whatever. I think we've gotten very lucky._**

 **How so?**

 ** _They're night sleepers._**

 **Yes, yes they are.** Yugi laughed both in his mind and out loud, earning a few odd looks.

Yugi's name was called, and he hopped up onto the stage and took the microphone from the guy behind the pc. He waited for it to start up, and when it had, sang both through the mind link and aloud. Question was, which version had more passion in it. Even Yugi couldn't tell you at the end of the song.

 _That's how much I love you_ _  
_ _That's how much I need you_ _  
_ _And I can't stand you_ _  
_ _Most everything you do make me wanna smile_ _  
_ _Can I not like you for awhile? No_

 _But you won't let me_ _  
_ _You upset me boy_ _  
_ _And then you kiss my lips_ _  
_ _All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_ _  
_ _Can't remember what you did_

 _But I hate it_ _  
_ _You know exactly what to do_ _  
_ _So that I can't stay mad at you_ _  
_ _For too long that's wrong_

 _But I hate it_ _  
_ _You know exactly how to touch_ _  
_ _So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more_ _  
_ _Said I despise that I adore you_

 _And I hate how much I love you boy yeah_ _  
_ _I can't stand how much I need you I need you_ _  
_ _And I hate how much I love you boy oh whoa_ _  
_ _But I just can't let you go_ _  
_ _And I hate that I love you so oh_

 _You completely know the power that you have_ _  
_ _The only one makes me laugh_

 _Said it's not fair_ _  
_ _How you take advantage of the fact_ _  
_ _That I... love you beyond the reason why_ _  
_ _And it just ain't right_

 _And I hate how much I love you boy_ _  
_ _I can't stand how much I need you yeah_ _  
_ _And I hate how much I love you boy_ _  
_ _But I just can't let you go_ _  
_ _But I hate that I love you so_

 _One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_ _  
_ _And your kiss won't make me weak_ _  
_ _But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_ _  
_ _So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

 _Yeah... Oh_

 _That's how much I love you as much as I need you_ _  
_ _That's how much I love you oh_ _  
_ _That's how much I need you oh_ _  
_ _As much as I need you_

 _And I hate that I love you so_ _  
_ _And I hate how much I love you boy_ _  
_ _I can't stand how much I need you can't stand how much I need you_ _  
_ _And I hate how much I love you boy_ _  
_ _But I just can't let you go but I just can't let you go no_ _  
_ _And I hate that I love you so_

 _And I hate that I love you so.. so_

Yugi hopped off the stage to go sit by Timeaus again. He looked like someone had just told him that there would never be another dueling tournament as long as he lived. He turned to Yugi, who could already see a question forming behind those cool grey eyes.

"You sure you want to become a teacher? You could probably make off like a bandit if you switched your major to singing."

"Is there even a major for that?" Yugi laughed.

"I don't know. I know there's one for dancing, so why not singing too?"

"Touché."

"You know, you should sing Rude Boy to them next."

"How did you…?"

"Your eyes were unfocused like you were high, but singing beautifully while being so."

"I see. And no, they'd probably start having sex in the bedroom without me. Can't have that."

"Love how you changed the words of the song too."

"I do what I can to please."

Timeaus laughed at him before going up to sing Wrecking Ball by Lifehouse. His voice wasn't that bad either. He could become this guy's karaoke buddy. He wouldn't mind it. It could be fun.

 ** _So, what was the name of the song you just sang?_**

 **I Hate That I Love You.**

 ** _Why?_**

 **Oh come on, didn't you find it fitting you our lives? It was like a brilliant masterpiece for us.**

 ** _If you say so…_**

 **I do…**

 ** _What are you doing anyway?_**

 **Karaoke with my roommate. He's not that bad either.**

 **Just don't make anyone fall in love with you.**

 **I can't guarantee that. I do have a pretty sweet voice.**

 ** _Yes, we know._**

 **So, what're you doing?**

 **Watching them sleep.**

 **Sounds like fun.**

 ** _It would be more so if you were here._**

 **I would have been if some people hadn't insisted that I spend time living in a dorm. Now, who was that again?**

 **Little imp.**

 **I love you too.**

"Sing again," Timeaus said as he sat down by him.

"I don't know. My boytoys said I couldn't make anyone fall in love with me."

"Too late, I'm already head over heels for your voice."

Yugi laughed outright. Oh, this guy, he reminded him so much of his best friends, it was kind of hard to miss them. Timeaus could never replace them, but he came pretty damn close.

"I know what to sing," Yugi whispered and went up to the pc guy, requesting a song that he knew wouldn't be in the book. He shook his head, but said okay, if he insisted. Yugi certainly did.

 **Ready for another one?**

 ** _No._**

 **Too bad, I'm two people next.**

 **Two people next?**

 **Yep, third one down from current singer. That makes me two people next.**

 **You are very strange.**

 **Is that bad?**

 **I'm not sure.**

 **If it's bad, then you're gonna be cut off from sex.**

 **Oh yeah?**

 **Yes.**

 **Good luck with that.**

 **Good, I'm gonna need all of it that I can get.**

There was an uproarious laughter from the other end. He just hoped they didn't wake the kids. The laughter was suddenly cut off, and he could feel them freaking out over the link. They had _so_ woken up the kids.

Yugi listened to the two before him sing, before getting back up. He hoped this worked to make people fall out of love with him or his voice. If any had that was. After all, this wasn't the most popular song in the world, but it was still good. In a weird twisted way.

 _I'm from a land called Secret Estonia_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Ice cream mountains and chocolate skies_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_

 _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Creepshow_

 _I'm from a land called secret Estonia_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Cinnamon houses and licorice flies_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_ _  
_ _Nobody knows where it's at_

 _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Creepshow_

 _Pådral maja metsa sees_ _  
_ _V¤iksest aknast v¤lja vaatab_ _  
_ _J¤nes jookseb kåigest v¤est_ _  
_ _L¤vel seisma j¤¤b_ _  
_ _Kopp-kopp lahti tee_ _  
_ _Metsas kuri jahimees_ _  
_ _J¤nes tuppa tule sa_ _  
_ _Anna k¤ppa ka_

 _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Creepshow_

 _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the creepshow_ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Welcome to the..._ _  
_ _Creepshow_

 _Welcome to the creepshow_

"I think you just made things worse," Timeaus said looking around the room.

"Shut up," Yugi said shaking his head.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE KING OF GAMES! YUGI MUTOU!" Someone shouted jumping to their feet and pointing at him

Silence reigned for about two seconds in the bar, before a pandemonium of noise erupted from every direction.

"Should we run for our lives?"

"Oh yes, lets."

The two bolted out of the bar. Running from the excited mob behind them. They fumbled with their dorm keys a couple of times before getting the door open, and both trying to squeeze through the door at the same time. They fell onto the ground, Yugi kicking the door shut in the process. There was a loud thumping noise, and they looked over their shoulders to see the front of the mob pressed up against the glass.

They shared a look before busting out in laughter as feet thundered down the stairs. They saw a couple of their new friends stop above them. They looked from the people trying to get into the dorm and back to them.

"What happened?" Hector asked.

"They finally realized where they'd seen me before. I haven't gotten in a run that good since before my mates took care of all my bullies," Yugi explained as he calmed down from his laughter.

"That was fun, you guys really should have come," Timeaus said standing up and helping Yugi up as well.

"Oh yeah, being chased by a desperate mob looks like loads of fun," Marcus joked.

"Well, it was a rush at the very least," Yugi shrugged.

"Give you two points for that. Timeaus you get zero."

"Oh come on, Marcus! Why are you always giving Yugi points but not me?"

"Cause he is my Prince, you are not. You're just his roommate."

"Stuck up prick."

"I am not!"

"Yeah ya are!"

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs."

I'll come with," Howard said swinging an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"We'll come too," his other friends Paul and Dilan said at the same time. They were identical twins.

"So, how long do you think that will last?" Paul asked in a 'wanna wager on it' voice.

"Until they noticed that we left," Yugi said.

"With those two? All night," Howard put in.

"I'm with Howard," Dilan said.

"Me too," Paul agreed.

"So, the usual bet?" Howard asked.

"Let's do it."

[Time skip]

"I starting to think that when Yugi is involved in bets, we should just drop out," Paul was saying later that night as they all handed over $20 to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen."

"Wish we could say the same," they all muttered before walking off.

"So, what was the bet?" Timeaus asked.

"Whether the argument would be all night or just until you noticed we were gone," Yugi said giving the $60 to his roommate.

"Sometimes, making money from them is too easy," Timeaus said as he took out his wallet and pulled out two tens in place of one of the twenties. "I mean, this is what? The third time this week they've lost to you?" He asked as he handed Marcus half the stack, and kept the other for himself.

"Ah, but isn't that why we love'em?" Marcus asked.

"Indeed, indeed it is."

Yugi chuckled as he turned back to his homework. He knew it was already going on ten but he didn't care much. He knew he probably wouldn't get very much of it done this weekend, so he needed to work as late as he could on it now.

He lasted until about one am, until his mates started to suggest that he was getting sleepy. He sighed in frustration before getting up, turning off his desk light, and going to lay in his bed. He told them to go ahead with it, and they most certainly did.

 ** _Go to sleep, Yugi._**

[Time skip]

Yugi was surprised at how easy it was to worry about his children, but also how easy to was to get distracted by all his school work and classes. By the time Friday night arrived, he had only gotten through a third of it. So he packed up the rest, and took it home.

Yugi was nervous, as he climbed the stairs to the Palace. At least it was still standing. He took a deep breath before appearing at the door to their room. Yugi opened it to find both of his mates conked out, and the kids in the other room sleeping. Yugi smiled, before sneaking over to his desk. He took out a camera, and took a picture of them. So cute.

He set his bag down, and put the camera on the desk. He looked back at them, to see Atem staring at him with wide awake eyes. He nudged Yami, and it took a little longer, but he stirred to see what the fuss was about.

"Are they awake again?" he asked.

"No, Momma is home," Atem answered.

"Cool," Yami replied before falling back asleep.

Yugi laughed before going into the baby's room. He looked his son and daughter over, and determined that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them. He breathed in relief. They were just as he left them, perfect and healthy.

Picking up his son, he was harder to disturb when he was really asleep, Yugi just held him for a minute or so before putting him back in his crib. He walked back into the room, to see Atem trying to rouse Yami again. Yugi just laughed, "Leave him."

"But, he wanted me to wake him when you came home."

"And you did. Is it your fault he fell back asleep?"

"No."

"They're little energy suckers aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

Yugi laughed some more before dropping his bomb. "I invited Sakura over to meet her Niece and Nephew tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll keep Yami on his best behavior."

"Oh, it's not Yami I'm worried about. It's more of my Seme Seme that has me concerned."

"I can control my temper."

"Sure you can. Show me that this weekend and I might just believe you."

"Yugi, shut up, I'm trying to sleep," Yami growled.

"Okay, Ami."

"Thank you."

Yugi counted down from five twice, before he shot back up. Yugi was engulfed in a hug and pulled onto the bed. Well, it was nice to know that _someone_ had missed him.

"Hey!" Atem complained before tickling him. Yugi's laughter woke the children. When the two made a move to grab them though, Yugi shoved them back onto the bed and claimed his children for himself.

Yugi had barely walked into the room, when their cries turned to happy coos. Yugi swooped in and plucked them both from their cribs. He spun them around the room, as happy to see their bright little eyes as they were just to see him. Oh, he'd missed his little bundles of joy.

When Yugi looked down at them again, they were asleep once more. He let out a quiet laugh, just what had they been doing all day? Oh well, as long as they slept through at least a quarter of the night, he would be satisfied. He kissed their heads, and put them back in their cribs.

He went back into the other room, and sat at his desk, preparing to do his mountain of school work. He had barely gotten out his pencil when he was lifted from the chair and carried back to the bed.

"We haven't seen you all week, and now you think you can just ignore us and do homework?" Atem asked. "I don't think so. From now on, Friday nights are us time. Period, with no discussions."

"Alright Mr. In-Charge."

"That's right, I am."

Yami snorted as Atem put him on the bed, and he was made a sardine. To be honest, his bed had felt a little cold without them. He sighed between them, and fell half-asleep.

"Pfft, what does he have to be tired about?" Yami whispered.

"I suppose College is more taxing than High School," Atem reasoned.

"Or maybe he's just so comfortable, he can't help it," Yugi muttered placing his input.

"You're comfortable being a sardine?"

"Tonight. It might change tomorrow."

"Cheeky little imp," Yami whispered in his ear.

"Only for you two."

[Time skip]

"So, you're both going to be on your best behavior, _right_?"

Atem and Yami weren't facing each other, but they weren't facing Yugi either. Atem had told Yami while Yugi was changing diapers about who was coming over today. Needless to say it blew a couple of fuses with the vampire.

"Why does she need to see them again?" Yami asked.

"I already told you. Despite how she's acted over the past year, she's still family. And we're accepting of family, remember?"

"No."

"Yami, stop acting five and start acting 4000."

Atem laughed at that. Of course this is also when Sakura showed up, with Grandpa. She paused in the doorway, before coughing to get their attention.

"Who's acting five instead of 4000?" Sakura asked.

"Yami," Yugi said turning around. "Saki! And I see you brought Grandpa, good. He can help to keep the peace."

"Okay, so where are my niece and nephew? You know, though, I always imagined me providing those to you before you gave them to me?"

"Well, I had to be first at something."

"I'm not exactly sure that you want to be bragging at this, Yugi," Grandpa said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he frowned. Yugi perked up though, and went bouncing into the next room, and came out a moment later with his babes.

Sakura cooed and rushed up to take Daniel from him. Yugi handed off Marchelle to Grandpa. He chuckled, and sat down in Yugi's desk chair.

"Oh, I haven't held anything this small since Yugi was born."

"Oh, Yugi, he's adorable," Sakura gushed.

"That's Yami's son, and Atem's daughter."

"If I recall correctly, they actually wanted it to be the other way around."

"Well, not everyone can get what they want."

"I put in my resignation."

There was a still silence. Yugi wasn't even sure if anyone was breathing. He collapsed to his knees, and looked up at her with awe, and pride.

"But I'm also in a bit of trouble. I think they found out somehow. About you know…"

Yugi gasped, his hands flying to his face, "no. They can't. They'll kill you Sakura."

"They can try, but so far, I've been moving under radar."

"Oh, this isn't good. I never should have invited you over until it was official."

"Yugi, it's fine. I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. Besides if it does, then he'll just rip them to shreds."

"One vampire against 500 Hunters? That won't last long."

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Are we discussing the fact that Mahad has been drinking from your sister?"

Yugi frowned, how did he find out? Yugi was sure he'd kept the thoughts to himself. Had never told him. How did he…?

A well of fear started to creep up within him. If Atem knew, who else? Did Yami? And for how long? Five months Sakura had told him back in May. Around January or December. December. His eyes lit up with both realization and anger.

 **He's bitten her already hasn't…he?**

 _ **No, of course not, but he's gotten close.**_

Atem turned towards him slowly. Yami was there in between them before Yugi could even lunge at him. He did let off a deep growl though.

"Mahad told me yesterday. He was acting peculiar, and I questioned it. After he tried to brush me off, I ordered him to tell me what was wrong. He fell on his knees and explained everything."

"He told you?!" Sakura screeched waking the baby in her arms. Daniel's wailing cries filled the room.

Yugi was right there, taking his child from her. "Shh, shh, shh, Momma's here. Momma's got you."

Daniel cooed at him, and immediately settled down. He nestled into his Mother's arms and fell asleep again. Yugi looked with pure love down on him for a moment more, before lifting eyes of fury to his mates.

"And did he lie to you? Mahad, did he lie to you about biting my sister?"

"Of course. Once he knew what we knew, he lied to my face, and accomplished it."

"He's only been drinking from me once a month now. Soon though, soon we won't have to hide our affections from one another anymore."

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" Yugi asked as he went to get Marchelle from Grandpa.

"No, I'm still holding her," Grandpa complained.

"It's feeding time though, and unless you want to feed her…"

"You shouldn't be holding two kids at once, I'll help you carry her. It'll also give you time to cool down."

"Don't worry, I'm not like Yami, I have no intention of putting my children in harm's way."

"Hey!" Yami shouted behind him. "You said you forgave me for that!"

"Forgave? Yes. Forgot? Not a chance."

"He's probably going to hold that over you until the day you die," Atem joked.

"Yeah, probably," Yugi agreed before going down the stairs. He wasn't joking either. He probably would.

"He put them in harm's way?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, tried to straight up kill them. And was willing to do the same to me just to get at them."

"Who would've thought that getting pregnant with a vampire could be so dangerous," he said as they turned into Katherine's room. Yugi dropped off the kids, and went back up to his room. Where he found Yami and Atem staring at Sakura and Mahad as they made out on their bed.

"I think we're going to have to burn that."

"No, I got something better," Yugi waved him off. "Oh, Sakura."

"Mm, yeah?" she asked coming up for air.

"Is this revenge?"

"For what?"

"For Atem and Yami having sex in your bed, I'm sure more than once?"

"Oh gross! Why would you even do something like that?!" she asked turning on the two.

"Thought it was the guest room," Yami shrugged.

"Ugh, men. Is sex all you ever think about?"

"No, of course not. We think about kissing too."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"We are so burning that bed, Yugi," Atem said.

"Agreed. We needed a new change of color anyway. We're kind of overdue."

Atem and Yami laughed at that. They got the joke, even if no one else did. Yugi looked over at them, nothing but love shining in his eyes. Their little spat completely forgotten. He hummed the tune for I Hate That I Love You absent mindedly.

Two different arms wrapped around his middle. He wrapped his arms around theirs. He never felt more loved than when he was with these two. They were going to be like this for forever though, so he really never had to worry about losing that feeling. Ever.

"Yugi," Sakura said breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Where did you put my Niece and Nephew?"

"With their wet nurse. They have a tight feeding schedule."

"Oh, and where is she?"

"Feeding them. In privacy."

"But I want to hold them some more. They're so cute."

"Yeah, I know," Yugi nodded looking down with a fond smile. He heard a faint cry, and vanished down to Katherine's room, where she was picking Daniel up from the ground. "What happened?"

"I accidentally dropped him."

"Oh, is he hurt? Does he need his doctor? I must get Isis." He vanished only to reappear a moment later with a half nude Isis.

"I was in the middle of something, Yugi!" she was complaining.

"This is more important. Katherine dropped Daniel."

"Fine. Child."

Katherine sighed and handed him over to her. She ran a hand over his body, and it glowed with a colorful light. She handed Daniel back to his anxious Mother when she was done.

"He's fine. Not even a bump on that little body. Can I get back to my partner now?"

"Yeah, as long as one of my little angels is okay, that's fine."

"First Mothers are such worry warts," Isis grumbled as she picked up her skirt and left in a huff, passing her King on the way.

"Uh, Yugi, is everything okay?" Atem asked looking away from Isis's retreating form and over to him.

"Yeah, my little male angel's okay."

"And why wouldn't he be?"

"Katherine dropped him."

"He's pretty squirmy."

Yugi nailed him with a pouting glare. He grinned and kissed his stuck out bottom lip. Daniel cooed at them, and Yugi pulled away to look down at him.

"You know, I almost named him Dilan," Yugi confessed.

"What? Why?"

"Because when I first became pregnant, I had this crazy notion that if I could raise him right, all the horrible things he had done to me would really go away. But then, as I was thinking that, I realized that it would never go away. All I could simply do was move on, and just forget him to live my own life. With you two, free and happy. Plus, I didn't think I could look at him without seeing Dilan, and I didn't want that. So I came up with Daniel instead. A much better name for my precious baby boy."

"Look at him and see that monster? I don't think that would even be possible. Like you said, he's one of two angels in this room."

"Oh? They're only two?"

"You're an imp, remember?"

Yugi laughed, as he motioned for Atem to get their daughter. He did so, thanking Katherine as they left. Yugi appeared in front of Grandpa and handed him his Great-Grandson. He was going to miss this. Just appearing to some other place. Super speed was awesome.

 ** _Are you sure you don't want to become a vampire?_**

 **Positive. It has its perks yes, but I don't think I could watch you guys drink from anyone else now. I'm just a wee bit** ** _too_** **territorial when it comes to you both.**

 ** _A wee bit?_**

 **Yeah, just a bit.**

"Just give her the child, Atem," Yami said while rolling his eyes at Yugi.

Yugi looked over to see Sakura trying to take Marchelle from him. The unfortunate thing was that Atem didn't appear to be letting go of her. He seemed quite content to hold her himself. Yugi huffed, and started to glare at his back. Atem looked over his shoulder at Yugi, and the disapproving look he was receiving. He tried to pout, but Yugi just pointed. Atem sighed, and handed her over.

Sakura sighed when she finally had her niece in her arms. She went in the other room to sit on one of the teddy bears. They'd tried to put a rocking chair in the room, but the teddy bears made that very difficult. They'd given up, and just shoved it in the closet where it seemed to fit just fine anyway.

Yugi yawned, and laid down on their bed. Jeez, who knew that being a parent would be so energy sucking? And they slept most of the time too, so he didn't even know how they were sucking his energy.

Hmm, his mates were up a lot. Maybe it was them? Yep, perfect explanation in Yugi's mind. His mates were the energy suckers, not the babes. Someone nudged his side, and he looked over to see Yami giving him an amused look.

"I thought we were planning on burning this bed?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that!" Yugi sprung off the bed. "Why did you let me lie on it? I don't want to contract Mahad germs."

"Mahad germs?" Atem asked looking over at his friend.

"Well, I share genetics with Onee-chan, so anything she has, I could still get. Just by being biologically related to her."

"Oh ha ha, very funny, Yugi," Sakura said. "But if that's the case, then so could your kids."

"Nah, they've too much vampire in them."

"Whatever I have to go anyway. The Hunters Organization wants to talk to me again, about my reasoning behind my resignation."

"Oh, I'll walk you out," Yugi volunteered. "Are you coming, Grandpa?"

"Nope, I just want to hold this little cutie."

"Okay. Come on, Saki."

"Can I carry her down to the doors?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Uh, Daddy?" Sakura pointed to Atem.

"If he's so concerned he can come along," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you bet he will."

Yugi rolled his eyes again, before leading the way downstairs. They walked ahead of Atem, talking quietly, as Marchelle had fallen asleep again. They didn't really talk about much, just awkward bits. Like good weather, how their days had been, and what they planned on doing tomorrow.

When they reached the door, Yugi took Marchelle from Sakura, and bounced her slightly, as Sakura waved and started to make her way down the steps. He watched her as she walked up the path, he wanted to make sure she left safely. That was when he noticed it though, a little red dot bouncing on her shoulder. He frowned and walked down the steps a little, as the little dot, moved further down her back. It seemed to almost be a beam of light. He followed it back to some trees along the walkway. A human shaped figure dressed in near invisible camo was sitting in the tree, with a long black object in their hands. He followed the beam back, and saw it was over Sakura's heart now. He blinked, before it hit him like a bomb being dropped.

He didn't even think about it, he just threw his daughter towards Atem, knowing he'd catch her. They knew! They knew! His sister was in danger! They knew!

"YUGI!" Atem shouted but he didn't care as he ran towards his sister's oblivious back.

"SAKURA! GET DOWN!"

He shoved her out of the way, using all the force that a human would for the action so she didn't go flying that bad. He heard a gunshot, and felt pain in the same second that he touched her back. Grabbing his chest, he fell to his knees, and pulled it away. There was blood there. He looked at Sakura with horror filled eyes as she stared at his hand. He fell forwards, he body hitting the asphalt.

There was a unanimous roar of fury behind him, and farther away. He barely registered it though, as soft hands turned him over onto his back. It was Sakura, and she pulled his head onto her lap. She was saying something as pressure was applied to his chest. He couldn't understand her words though, but felt her tears on his face.

Yami was just there, as he stared down at Yugi with worry and anger in his eyes. He grasped his hand, and then he was gone again. His eyes closed, as noise once again reached his senses. There was snarling, screams, laughter, choking sobs, and words.

"Yugi! No! Open your eyes, please open them! You can't die on us! On me! Remember you wanted to become a teacher! You have two babies that need you! They won't even remember you if you die on them! Please! Don't leave me! Don't take the easy way out! Please, Yugi! Please! Stay here! Stay with us! Please!"

He opened his eyes again, but it took so much effort. He raised his hand to touch her face. "I forgive you. I love everyone." His eyes shut again, and he faded into blackness.

* * *

 **So here we are, at the bottom of the first chapter of the last one. I think I'm gonna cry! [runs off]**

 **Atem: I guess I'll take the floor then. Midnight would like to thank everyone who has stuck with her from the very beginning, and those of you who have climbed aboard her crazy express for the ending. Also, for all the reviews she received for the last chapter of My mates, my life. She requests that you please review, and that's all on her notes. See you next chapter, it's sure to inspire you all greatly. Atem and Midnight ;p**


	2. Was he dead?

**Alright, now we shall find out if he survived or not. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! [YUGI,** ** _YAMI_** **, and ATEM]**

Chapter 2

Was he dead?

Was he dead?

Was he dead? This was the thought swimming in his head, as he slowly rose to consciousness again.

He was sitting on a glass sheet of ice. He could see figures moving below it, but the picture was so blurry, he couldn't distinguish more than that. He was face down, so used his arms to push up, and slowly get to his feet.

He didn't recognize the place he was in. There seemed to be three places thrown together here. The one he was standing in looked like a ballroom of sorts. Everything glittered, and it all seemed to be made with that same glass like ice he was standing on. In the middle of the room though, hung a chandelier, more beautiful than even his mate's in their ballroom.

This room slowly fell into a prairie. There were flowers everywhere, as well as tall grass. It looked similar to that place that Atem and Yami had taken him to once in one of his dreams. It was just as beautiful.

On the other side of the glass room, as he had started to call it, was one that was covered by a dark black curtain. Someone was humming on the other side, and he recognized the voice as his Mother's. The tune being an old lullaby she used to sing to them to help them get to sleep.

 _Go to sleep, close your eyes to this lullaby.  
Let your mind slip away into a cool blue sky.  
And your spirit slip away in a sea of green.  
Close your eyes and dream, dream for me.  
Dream of happy days with bright sun rays.  
Clouds of white you can jump from to land in a field of hay.  
Sleep my sweet babe sleep, and dream of your hero's tonight._

Yugi pulled the curtain aside to see her sitting in their old nursery. She was sitting in the rocking chair, and knitting what looked like a little sock, or something that was supposed to be a sock anyway. When he opened the curtain though, she looked up and smiled, setting it down on the table next to her. She got up, and rushed forward to hug him.

"My son, you're awake," she said smiling.

"We don't have much time," Yugi's Father said coming into the room. He too gave his son a hug, before taking his hand and pulling back into the room of glass.

"Am I in limbo again?" Yugi asked. He always saw them when he was.

"No, I'm afraid it's not that easy this time," Sarah said rubbing her hand on a spot of the glass floor. Yugi looked down to see himself tethered to life by many machines.

"I'm dead?" he choked out.

"Again no," Takeshi said.

"I'm still alive then?"

"Sort of."

"How can I be sort of alive?"

"You're sitting on the edge of a wall in life." Sarah explained further. "They're making the decision today."

"What decision?"

"The one that could end your life if you do not awake within the next hour. Right now, there is machine pumping your heart for you. You'd technically be able to do it yourself, but first you have it wake up. If you want to go back that is. If not, just stay here, and wait for time to run out. Then you'll be dead for sure."

"Grandpa has to make the decision doesn't he?"

"Yes," Takeshi said.

"If I go back, I'll most likely be in pain for a little bit. If I don't though, I'll just go on."

"That's true."

"But I have two little ones that are depending on me to come back to them. If I don't go back, my mates might commit a vampire's suicide, and then my children would have no one to look after them. I have to go back."

"No, you don't," Sarah said.

"Yes, I do. I refuse to let them grow up parentless. I _know_ what that's like, I won't let that happen. Not if I have a say in it."

"Just know this then. If you go back now, then it'll be a long time before you have the chance to die again. And we'll be moving on too."

"You will?"

"Yes, you're an adult now. You and Sakura both, are very fine adults. You have no use for your Mommy and Daddy anymore."

"Okay. It's okay. You deserve to be at peace. I understand, and I'm sure Sakura will too."

"Yugi, you have no comment on not being able to die for a long time to come if you go back now?"

"As long as I'm with my mates, family, and new babes, I don't care about that. I love them. All of them. I want to be with them. So I'm going back."

"We knew you probably would, but we just wanted to see you one last time before you did," Takeshi said smiling.

Yugi hugged them both one more time. Giving them both a kiss on their cheeks. "I love you both so much. Thank you for being there, and for all the advice. So, how do I go back?"

"That's for you to figure out on your own."

"Piece of cake," Yugi smiled. He went back into the nursery, and grabbed the lamp off of one of the tables. He brought it back into the room, and grinned at them. They simply looked curious as he grabbed the lamp by the top, and brought it down onto the glass floor. It opened up to reveal a decent sized hole he could easily jump through. "I love you, goodbye."

He jumped through, and just fell. It was like falling without a parachute, but so exhilarating. Like skydiving, straight into his own body. He couldn't feel anything at first, then slowly he gained sense off all parts of his body. Or rather where all the parts in his body were. He could move nothing more than twitching his fingers.

His eyes slowly opened, as noises penetrated his ears. There was a lot of arguing, but above it all he heard his Grandfather's voice.

"I will not allow my Grandson to become a vegetable on a bed. If the chance of him waking up is only 5% then I'm going to let him go! I'm sorry, but I will not keep him here any longer. Hand me that clipboard."

"5% is better than nothing though, right?" Yugi asked in a raspy voice.

The clipboard clattered to the ground. There was a rush of movement, but all Yugi could see was the white ceiling. For a second he thought he saw two faces, that of his Mother and Father smiling down at him through the hole had created. It must have been his imagination though, for all he could see was the white ceiling now.

 _"_ _You're much stronger than we ever were, baby boy. Have fun in your long life."_

"Atem?"

"Right here, I'm right here," Atem said as hands grasped his.

"Is Marchelle alright? Did you catch her?"

"Yeah, I caught her."

"Thank goodness, I could only hope that you had."

"Yugi, don't do that ever again," Sakura said.

"They're gone."

"What?"

"Mom and Dad, they moved on. They're gone."

"About time."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Don't sign my life away please. I never even got to make a will."

"Ha ha ha, okay, I won't."

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time I look as if I might be dying, please stay by my side. Don't leave it."

"Okay, I'll stay with you till your last breath."

"Is anyone else in the room?"

"Yeah, idiot, we're all here," Malik said.

"All?"

"Everyone."

"What!? You're all supposed to be in school!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Timeaus cried. "First you skip two weeks for maternity. Then you come back for a week. Only to skip another week of school due to a coma. Lamest excuse ever!"

"Heba? You here?"

"Yeah. Idiot, I can't believe you actually jumped in front of bullet for her."

"She's my sister! You would have taken care of them right?"

"Always. And the Organization, just lost two more members. Shadi and I both quit."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, we did. Sakura had already put in her resignation, and it had gone through when they issued that attack on her. My Head told me about their plans, and I was already on my way out here, when we got the call from Grandpa."

"Oh."

"Hm, so yeah, we've started a program called Hunter Awareness. It explains what really goes on in their Organizations."

"Sounds like fun."

"It sure will be. Want to join? We've already gotten 60 members, most of them being ex-members like us."

"Most?"

"Well, some are thinking about joining their ranks, and just joined so they could learn more information about them."

"Boy are they going to be in for a shock when they realize what it really is," Ryou snickered.

"Ryou?"

"Well, Malik did say everyone, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. Can someone give me that bed remote?"

It was put in his hand, and he fiddled with the buttons for a little bit. After pressing six, he finally found the one he was looking for. The button that would prop him up so he could look around. He couldn't really move his body, see, it just wouldn't budge, so he had to find another way to see everyone. Plus, he was tired of staring at the ceiling.

Everyone was crying. Tear treks going down their faces. Wait, no, he took that back, not everyone. Heba wasn't. He was smirking at him. Bloody bastard.

"Geez, what is this? A funeral?" Yugi asked them.

"Well, it was, until you woke up," Malik remarked.

"You guys didn't return your flowers yet, right?"

"You should know that bouquets are called questionable live goods, and can't be returned!" Seto remarked.

"So can I get some?"

"Yugi…" Yami said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you moved anything more than your eyelids and fingers since you woke up?"

"Oh, cause I can't. They won't move."

"The doctors did say it hit his spine, didn't they? He's probably paralyzed from the neck down."

"And we told them, didn't we? That if they would let Isis in here, she could fix that."

"Atem."

"Yes?"

"Get her. All I can move is my fingers. I want to be able to hold my babies."

He started to tear up, his heart monitor going crazy, as the information sank in. To never hold his babies again? No! He wouldn't be able to survive that, he just knew it. A pair of lips kissed his cheek, before he saw Atem walk across his vision and out the door.

As they waited for him to come back with her, they talked about random subjects. School was what they talked about most though. And what his friends were doing in their foreign countries.

Apparently Jou was having trouble with the Alpha in his territory. At first, he wanted Jou to be in his pack, until he found out he was three times his size. Since then, he's been trying to run him out. It's become so bad, that Jou was actually seriously considering challenging him for the position. Either that, or just set the Alpha's Alpha on him. In other words, Akeifa, King of the Werewolves. It didn't really matter to him which one worked better, as long as one did. But he also knew that by becoming the pack leader, he would start having to cart some pants with him everywhere he went. Which would apparently be very annoying.

Ryou was having more luck in London. He'd already made a lot of friends with his sunny attitude, and was being asked out constantly by some of the girls in his class. That was the only downside of being in London though, the rest was fantastic according to him.

He already knew how Malik was doing. He'd made a couple of friends at Domino College. None of them could really replace the guys though. They just didn't have that craziness about them. They were more mellow, and chilled. It freaked him out most of the time.

Yugi joked that he should put in a transfer to TU. They had plenty of crazy people over there. Malik just scowled at him, and sad that the point of going to separate schools was to divide their crazy up. Yugi just laughed along with his other friends.

"I told you! That woman is not allowed in his room! The last thing we need is some crazy vampire experimenting on our patient!"

"Well, your patient requested him specifically," Atem growled at whoever was speaking.

"Nonsense! He's in a coma!"

Yugi sucked in a deep breath, "ISIS! DID YOU BRING MY BABIES!?"

A brunette male stuck their head though the door with wide eyes. "Impossible," he whispered as Isis shoved him aside and strode to the head of the bed. She put his bed back down flat, and flipped him. Both had no warning, she just did it. Yugi felt a tingling sensation fill his back, directly over his spinal area. Next minute, and he could move, as he pushed himself up from the bed.

He flipped himself over, and sat up. "Thanks," he said smiling at her. She scowled before slapping him across the face with a tremendous force.

"Isis!" Yami yelled.

"Uh, _ow_."

"Your mates would have never done it," she explained.

Yugi couldn't help it, he grinned at her, before laughing. She was completely right of course. They would have never slapped him, but it made sense what it was for. Him pushing Sakura out of the way, and getting shot himself. Being a frail human, he could have died. He was unconsciously counting heavily on the fact that his Vampire's Gift was still an acting force. That he would heal if hit, quickly and efficiently, before any real damage could be done. It had almost failed too. He stopped laughing and closed his eyes, sending heavy amounts of love, flowing over the link.

Atem's arms wrapped him up, as he sat on his bed, and pulled Yugi into his lap. Yami's joined the hug a moment later as he wrapped his arms around them both. He could feel their love, coursing back over the link, for him. He was sighing in utter contentment when he realized that Isis had never answered his question.

"Where're my babies?"

"With Mahad," Atem answered calmly.

"Eep!"

"That's our form of revenge. Leaving Mahad as their babysitter. After all we know how much you love him babysitting."

"I have a question for you two."

"Yeah?" Yami asked.

"If I had died, would you have stayed behind to raise our children?"

"No. A mate can't live without their mate. It's emotionally crippling to even try to go on with life without them. Especially after the bond has been made."

"I never would have forgiven you."

"What?"

"If you had killed yourselves to be with me. I would have never forgiven you for that."

"There would have been little you could do after the fact, Yugi. You do realize this?" Atem asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Alright."

"I would have just hated them to grow up as orphans is all. Besides, Mom said it would be a very long time before I was able to die again, so, you might be stuck with me for awhile."

"Oh my, what are we gonna do, Yami? We might be stuck with him for a thousand years. Maybe _more_."

"Oh, just the thought is too horrifying to even make into an actual thought for me, Atem."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Yugi said smacking them both on their stomachs.

"That sounds good to us. We want to spend the rest of our forever with you, Yugi. No one and nothing is going to get in the way of that. Nothing and no one," Atem kissed his forehead, before leaning his cheek against it.

Yugi could stay like this all day. Squished between his mates like this. It was where he belonged. And nothing, nothing was going to change that.

* * *

 **Thought you should know that I was planning for the last chapter to be the last one as the ending of mmml, but decided against it. Twas too cruel. Anyway, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	3. Chaos

**I offer up a super long chapter for making you guys wait. I do not own Yugioh. Enjoy! [YUGI,** ** _YAMI_** **, and** **ATEM** **]**

Chapter 3

The next morning seemed to come quickly, and with it, Yugi's children. He awoke to the sound of their whining, and Atem and Yami trying to shush them. Yugi opened his eyes with a small groan and slowly rose up into a sitting position.

The reaction was instant. As soon as his babes saw that he was up, they wanted him. They started to cry, reaching for him. Then again, Yugi was reaching back, so who could blame them? As soon as they were in his arms, they quieted, as Momma cuddled and coddled them. They just made cooing sounds of contentment.

Yugi looked back up at his mates, sighing in both relief and love. His little kickers were where they belonged. In his arms, safe and sound with him.

"How do you do that?" Atem asked.

"I thought I told you already. I was the first and last thing they saw for two weeks every day and night. They _know_ me."

"Oh no, it has to be more complex than that," Yami said shaking his head. "Like there's some sort of secret you know that you're not telling us."

"Love and care is not that complex. Besides, you've both done it before."

"When?" they asked at the same time.

Yugi just blinked at them. Were they really that daft? Marik, Mahad, and Isis wandered into the room discussing something. Yugi looked at Atem, and then pointedly to Yami. Then from Yami over to Marik. Their protests were immediate. Yugi just rolled his eyes and ignored them.

He looked down at his two bundles of joy, and just smiled. They were asleep. He kissed their foreheads and just held them. He was never letting them go. They were much too precious to him. And to think, he hadn't even wanted them in the first place. Now though…there really was no going back when you were a parent. It was a forever thing.

He looked back up to see that his mates were no longer protesting against his accusation, but arguing about it with the others. They agreed with Yugi. He just shook his head grinning. It was going to be a long day.

[Time skip]

The months flew by after that, and before Yugi could comprehend it, he was chasing after his son constantly as he toddled all over the place. Yugi couldn't put him down for even a second before his little legs were on the move. It was maddening. His daughter however was a very good child. He could set her down, and she would stay put just sucking her thumb.

So often then naught, this led Yugi to cart his son around on his hip, while holding his daughter's hand. They were too big to hold at the same time anymore. Only in big crowds did he try to hold them at the same time. He was too scared that he would lose her in the crowd.

What was even harder to comprehend was the fact that they were almost a year old already. Dang, when they said time flew, well, it most certainly did. Though, right now, he was thinking that he might have to bring Yami along next time to look after their son. He scooped the boy up before he could follow some old lady into the bathroom, grabbed his daughter's hand again, and made his way to where he and his friends were meeting up in the mall. He would have brought his stroller in, but he knew how much they both hated it.

Anything confining really. They liked to move about, and they couldn't if they were locked in a stroller. Right now though, Yugi didn't care. He dropped them off with Malik, and went back out to the van to get it. He brought it back in, and with Jou's help, strapped them in. They cried their complaints until Ryou gave them some suckers. That gave them a few hours of peace and quiet.

"Still pretty vocal about the stroller," Malik sighed.

"Yeah, I don't think it's going to change with age either," Yugi sighed.

"Probably not," Ryou said shaking his head. "Oh, I asked Bakura about that playdate idea, and he said he didn't think it was a good idea."

"Aw, why not?"

"They're teething."

"Oh, okay, as a concerned parent, I'm gonna have to go with Bakura's instincts on this one."

"Probably best," Jou nodded.

"How's the Alpha?" Malik asked him. Last they'd all heard, he was stalking Jou.

"I challenged him, and now he's rotting at the bottom of some cliff."

"Way to go, Jou," they all said at the same time with wide eyes.

"That's not what has me anxious right now though. It's the fact that all the other Alpha's across America have sworn allegiance to me. The consider me to be their American Alpha."

"Really?" Malik asked. "Why?"

"Because I'm bigger than all of them. Apparently they find this intimidating, but instead of challenging me, have decided to take a safer approach. Swearing allegiance to me."

"Has there ever been an American Alpha before?"

"From what I've looked up? No. There has never been a unanimous decision like this before, as all of them had wanted to be the country's Alpha, but the Alpha of the country needs at least two or more votes. It's kind of like that Pirates movie. No one ever voted for anyone other than themselves."

"Wow, what an honor," Yugi said grinning at him.

"Yeah, but now I have to join the rest of the country Alpha's in a meeting once a year. Akeifa said he was sorry, he never wanted to see someone he knew well dragged into one of these meetings."

"Are they bad?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about them. Kind of like you're not supposed to talk about a feeding."

"Right." He looked away and to his children who were still sucking on their suckers.

"So, is Seto your Beta?" Malik asked.

"No," Jou shook his head. "Neither of us has any experience with packs, so I just took on the current Beta that was already in the pack. Funny thing though, he actually seemed relieved that I had done so. Something about the transition to make me Alpha would go smoother now. Which makes sense since he's been in that pack since birth. His Mother died during a harsh winter, and she practically dropped him off on the Alpha's, before the last Alpha, doorstep."

"Is Seto even a part of the pack?" Yugi asked frowning.

"No. I refused to bring him in, and since I'm Alpha I've found that that is something I can actually do."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want him in your pack?"

"Because then everyone would clearly see that I am no Alpha. That's not something I can have, so I just told him that he's to remain outside of the pack. Period."

"How did he respond to that?" Ryou asked.

"He scoffed at me, naturally, and has been pouting ever since. Seth finds it hilarious."

"I bet he does," Malik said as they all laughed.

"Oh, have they figured it out yet?" Ryou asked Yugi. Jou looked relieved that attention was drawn away from him.

"Not exactly," Yugi said slowly as a smile crept onto his face. He turned back to his friends. "I kind of took pity on them and told them."

"Thought you said they should figure it out on their own?"

"Well, you guys know I'm a sucker for a cute confused face."

"Is that why you're in the dog house?" Malik asked.

"One of the reasons."

"Really? And what's the other?"

"The birthday party for these two. I won the argument, and apparently that means I need to spend more time on my own."

"So how did they take it? With the whole restriction on your mind thing?" Jou asked.

"Not too well, but I expected that. And it's not a restriction on my mind, Jou. It's just that I'm no longer an open book to them. My thoughts are no longer broadcasted across the link, nor is anything else outwardly given away about me. Which is apparently dangerous."

"How so?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I was too busy laughing at their reasoning for being put out that they can no longer hear my every thought."

"Now that's not nice. Think you can teach it to me when or if Marik and I become mates?"

"Absolutely. You can drive your vampire nuts with it. Which is highly entertaining at times."

"Maybe to you, but Yami and I still aren't very fond of it," Atem said wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind him. Yugi tilted his head back to look at him.

"My oh my, whatever shall we do about that?" Atem tapped his temple. "No."

"What are you guys doing here?" Malik asked albeit rudely.

"Crashing," Marik said sitting in Malik's lap.

"Are you guys avoiding something?" Jou asked. "Say like a meeting?"

"No, of course not. Whatever gave you such a ludicrous idea?" Yami asked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he looked them up and down. He had noticed something. On top of being able to control his thoughts better, he was also able to pick through theirs with a sense of an unconscious ease. Which was something they could, unfortunately, sense as soon as he started to do it.

"Knock it off," Atem growled immediately.

"It's not nice to lie."

"Says the human, interesting."

"Hey, I have a question for you two," Ryou interrupted.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"What's wrong with throwing a party for these two little adorable mischief makers?" Ryou asked holding Marchelle up.

Yugi blinked and looked down in the stroller to find her and her brother missing from it. He looked around and saw Seth holding Daniel. He shook his head, better not to think about when that had happened; rather than give himself a headache he was never going to get an answer to anyway.

"Uh, nothing, we just thought it should be on their actual birthday instead of a week or so before it."

"But we'll all be back in school by then. We want to celebrate their first year too!"

"Yeah! How're supposed to spoil them if we can't celebrate them?" Jou added.

"They're spoiled enough! They do not need any more toys, clothes, electronical things, or anything else. We still have Christmas candy for Ra's sake. Half of which they can't even eat yet."

Yugi bit back his grin. While Yami had a point, he wasn't sure what else he expected from them. They couldn't really spoil Bakura's kids yet, they were teething little wolves. No one wanted to put their hands up for an offering either. No, they wouldn't be able to do that until they were three years old, and were in human forms.

Apparently they stayed like that for two years until they were five and learned to transform between the two. It would take at least two more years after that before they could do it not only at will, but also keep their minds while doing so. So, they'd be seven before they could really spoil them. Well, seven or eight, no one was quite sure on the year yet. Right now, only Ryou was able to get close enough to them to spoil them.

Half the time he treated them like puppies though, instead of wolves. It annoyed the hell out of Akeifa and Bakura at times. And of course it didn't take him long to figure this out. He used it as a sort of dog house punishment for when they were misbehaving by his standards. After all, it wasn't like he could kick them out of their own cave like Yugi could kick his mates out of their room.

Yugi just shook his head, "no, they don't, but they're probably going to get them regardless. Besides, if you had just let me take the candy to College, then there wouldn't be any left."

"No, that's the last thing we needed, you high on sugar," Atem said shaking his head.

"Oh come on, I would have shared. Probably."

"Not."

"Don't you have a meeting you should be at?"

"No, I'm where I need to be," he replied pecking Yugi on his lips.

Yugi stared up at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Atem raised an eyebrow at him. Yugi didn't say a word though, just continued to stare at the beautiful man above him.

"Yugi, if you keep looking at him like that then I think you might burn a hole through his face," Yami said coming to stand beside Atem.

"I was just thinking, how did I get so lucky?"

"Simple," Yami smirked leaning down towards him, "we kidnapped you." He kissed him.

"Mm," Yugi hummed as he kissed him back.

"Yugi," Malik said.

"Mm, right, we have company and kids," he said pushing Yami gently away from him.

"Actually no, I was just going to point out that the train is back," he said pointing to it.

"Oh, yes, now we can take the munchkins on it." Yugi scooped his daughter up from Ryou's lap, and held her.

"Ry-Ry!" she cried tearing up and reaching for him.

"Alright then." He handed her back to Ryou.

"I didn't lock her in the stroller."

"Did you want to go chasing my son around the mall?"

"Mama!" Daniel cried reaching out for him.

"Well at least one of my children loves me," Yugi sighed taking him from Seth. Almost as soon as he was in his arms though, he reached out for Yami, who took him. "And now I feel unloved."

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed him right below his ear. "She didn't want me either, so I guess we can feel unloved together."

Yugi laughed, as he led the way to the train, and they all paid the five dollars to get on. The train went around the entire mall, from one end to the next. Parents would usually take the train so they wouldn't have to walk from one end to the next. However, seeing as Yugi had left their stroller on the other side of the mall, they were taking the full trip.

Yugi and his mates talked about random things that they still needed to do for both the Gala and Birthday party. Marchelle was eventually handed up to them, as she wanted her Daddy too. Atem absentmindedly bounced her on his knee, as she made odd sounds. Daniel was standing on his Dad's lap, and playing with his hair. It was so normal, they could have a conversation and not even be bothered by it.

Yugi sighed and leant back, watching his daughter. No, he was looking at her hair really, her deep red coiled locks. Nearly the same color as her eyes. He reached out to play with a curl.

"Still bothering you huh?" Atem asked.

"Yes. She could have gotten it from my Mother's unknown side, or Yami's."

"We'll most likely never find out, so stop wondering," Atem said kissing his forehead.

"I know," Yugi said leaning his head on his shoulder, and getting and indignant squeak out of his daughter as she was almost squished between them. Yugi chuckled, as he leaned down and kissed her little cheek. He drew up a fond memory of him protesting being a sardine quite vocally and flowed it across his double link. They chuckled at it.

That was what his teacher had called his bond. A double link, and had even been able to help Yugi separate the two of them, so he was able to tell the difference between them. He could now send Yami thoughts in private or Atem. It was wonderful, and fun to abuse at times. Now, if only he could find a way to control it while sleeping, he'd be set. They wouldn't see any more of his dreams.

Yugi felt a deep amusement coursing over the link. He blinked and check his mind's boundaries. They were down and wide open. He gave them a half smile as he brought them back up. It wasn't that he didn't have a great master of control of it, he did; he just needed to be more aware of them. He needed to find a way to put an unconscious strap on them, or rope, something really. Something that would make his thoughts his, not _theirs_.

"Hey, Yugi," Malik asked from behind him. Yugi turned in his seat to look at him. "We were wondering if their party was going be like last Christmas? Also, are you planning to put on another show like that for this Christmas?"

Yugi's face became very dark. "It wasn't my fault! I told them not to spike anything! I didn't know that the popcorn would affect me _that_ way." Yugi covered his face with his hands, mortified, that Malik would bring it up in a public place.

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling that we're the only ones who didn't find that show amusing, Yami," Atem said sounding as if he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Correction, you didn't find it amusing, but then again, you came into the room when he was in the middle of lavishing me with attention."

"I can't believe you didn't recognize the signs."

"No, I did, but you know me, I always take advantage."

"You're horrible."

"Yugi still loves me at least."

He felt an arm wrap loosely around his waist. Yugi groaned, he could _feel_ his face becoming darker. He peeked out through his fingers to look at his best friend. He was just grinning in that teasing way at him.

"I hate you, Malik."

"I'll make sure to remember that next time you get drunk."

"You'll probably be so drunk yourself that you won't even be able to remember how you got to that state."

"That's true."

"No! No, you two are not allowed to get drunk around each other," Marik said. "We don't need another New Year's."

"Good times, good times," Jou said grinning.

"Do you even remember New Year's, Jou?" Ryou asked.

"Not really, it all became sort of fuzzy after Seth gave me that second glass. Next morning I woke up nude with Seth, Seto, Malik, Penny, and Yugi in the bed. None of you had clothes on either."

"Yeah, we still don't remember how that happened either."

"Well, I know how Yugi ended up there, though not why he was unclothed."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked lifting his head from his hands completely to look at him.

Jou opened his mouth but was cut off by a Mother two seats behind him. "Do you mind!? There are young and impressionable minds on this ride, and your conversation isn't exactly appropriate!" Damn, her voice was loud. Jou scoffed and waved her off.

"They weren't around to stop you," Jou answered.

"Then that explains Malik too, but not Penny."

"Well, at least we know you didn't do anything more than kiss a few people," Atem said glaring at Yugi.

"I'd like to say it was worth it, but it really wasn't. I had to deal with that pain for almost two weeks."

"I still can't believe you actually tracked us down in China," Yami groaned.

"I can't believe you didn't think that I _wouldn't_. I was in some serious pain, pain I caused, but…still."

"I still can't believe you got back out unnoticed," Atem said leaning forward and pecking him on the lips.

"Why not? It was kind of like…a game."

"Hm," he said as the train came to a stop. They all got off, as they discovered that they had already taken the entire trip around the mall.

Marchelle and Daniel were buckled back into the stroller, and their lovely vampire escorts were carted off by a furious Isis. They laughed at the display, it wasn't every day that his friends got to see the King of the vampire race cower before his healer. For Yugi though, it was an on and off day kind of thing.

What? He couldn't bail them out every time they decided to play hooky. Now, what kind of example would that be setting for their kids? Really?

The two protested their confinement until Yugi started to hum his Mother's lullaby for them. They were out in seconds. After that, the gang did a little shopping of their own. Not too much, just a few things here and there, like It'Sugar. While Yugi's friends stocked up, he didn't. Like Yami had stated before they still had plenty from Christmas. And would probably be receiving more again this year.

He sighed and looked down at the stroller. It was days like these that he liked, when he was just hanging out with the guys. He could forget that he was a parent for a few moments. That another life form was depending on him to take care of them.

Don't get him wrong, he loved being a Mom, but sometimes he felt guilty about it. Like he was supposed to already have a job instead of going to school to get one. Almost like he wasn't supposed to have dreams or ambitions anymore. He didn't realize he was gripping the stroller as tightly as he was until a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

"Oh, hey, Timeaus," Yugi said turning to him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about all the stuff I still have to do this week."

"Ah, okay. I see you guys knocked the little energy stealers out."

"No, I did that. They might not be susceptible to hypnotism, but they are to my lullabies"

"Oh, hey, Timeaus! I thought I saw your funky hair-do!" Jou said coming out of the store already munching on some meat cakes. He gave an indignant noise and pointed at Yugi's and then Ryou's hair. Jou just shrugged, "we're used to their hairstyles. It's yours we need to grow accustomed to."

Yugi snickered behind his hand, and snagged one of Malik's chocolate frogs. The latter turned his body away from him so he couldn't do it again. That doesn't mean he didn't try, but was still unsuccessful in snagging anymore. So he just turned to Ryou and took a couple of his since the other was arguing with Timeaus about his _funky_ hair-do.

Timeaus ended the conversation and walked away back towards _his_ old high school friends. They were standing off to the side talking about random stuff. Yugi suggested that they start to head home, he still needed to make sure that the two little ones ate a proper dinner. They all agreed and started to head off.

Chaos. It was the only word that came to Yugi's mind as he faced the next couple of days. It was mostly due to poor planning on his part, but he would never admit to that. Instead, he barked orders, panicked, and stressed. Especially after having lost his two children half an hour away from their party.

He walked down the hallways of the Palace with a heavy aura. People were jumping out his way as he stalked down hallway after hallway. He knew they were home, and yes, they often wandered off. Most days he didn't care, but this was different. Had he not told them a thousand times that they were having visitors? That they needed to stay near Momma while they were here? He could just…ugh!

This had Daniel written all over it. He most likely wandered off, and not wanting to be left behind Marchelle followed. She was always following him into trouble. He was not looking forward to when they were more mobile. Twins. He thought, not for the first time that year, what he had been thinking. Oh yeah, one from each of them. That was it.

"Mama!"

Yugi's head whipped to the side to see his two children cornered by some of their guests. He let out a low growl, and was between him them and his children in seconds. He crouched low, but they had already backed off. They weren't about to mess with the Prince. They weren't that stupid.

Yugi turned his back on the retreating figures and scooped up his babies. He felt relief flood through his entire system. He felt Atem and Yami brush his mind with worry behind their intentions. He shook them off though, he would just meet them in the room.

Yugi barely made it there before their guests. He did though, managing to put them in their birthday clothes, and put them in the birthday boy and girl spot. Ryou walked in moments later talking with Atem and Yami. Bakura and Akeifa followed them with sour looks on their faces.

He sighed looking back down to see his son and daughter missing. He just couldn't put that boy down for two seconds. He whirled around, trying to locate them both. He knew if he could find one, he could find the other. A smile pulled on his lips, and a soft chuckle spilled from his mouth as he found them attached to Atem's legs.

He was trying to shake them lose, as Yami was less then helpful. He was just laughing like Yugi. This wasn't unusual though. As soon as they could crawl, they figured out who was the strongest of them, not that it had been particularly difficult for them to do this. But ever since that point, they had constantly attached themselves to that person's legs, making it difficult for them to walk. Slowing them down slightly.

It was probably Yugi's fault though. They had been crawling all over the bedrooms, as he was in the middle of studying for his first semester finals. Atem and Yami had walked in the door unaware to the full extent of his annoyance. He pointed to them and told his children to attach themselves to Daddy. Thus, they had associated Mother's stress with attaching themselves to Atem's legs. So everyone time he was stressed, Atem found it harder to move around.

Yugi walked over as Ryou and Jou, who had just arrived, both rescued Atem, by grabbing the two and tossing them into the air. They shrieked with laughter, demanding again again from them. Yami wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pulled his back into his chest.

"What's wrong, Dear?" he whispered into his ear.

"Was this poor planning? I mean we have this, and then the Gala in a couple of days. Then I'll be back in school a couple of days after that. There's so much going on."

"Relax, it's not like you have to plan the Gala on your own. We're here to help."

"No, we had a deal, remember? I'm in charge of planning all social events, vampire ones included."

"So, tell us what you need us to do," Atem said coming up and wrapping his arms around them both. "We're at your disposal and command, Yugi."

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at him.

"Always." He kissed his forehead, and worked him out of Yami's loose grip. He worked his hands down Yugi's neck, shoulders, and back. All the stress flowed out of him, with every knot Atem worked out. "Better?"

"Much. Okay, who wants to play a game!?"

"Hi seek!" Marchelle yelled.

"NO!" Yami yelled back. "No hide and seek."

Yugi snickered as the memory flowed effortlessly into his mind.

 _Yugi walked into the room to see Yami on the floor and looking under the bed. Hm, had he dropped something? He sure hoped it wasn't their son,_ _ **again**_ _._

 _"_ _Atem," Yami whined._

 _"_ _They're not here, Yami," Atem said popping out the closet with a pair of Yugi's boxers on his head._

 _"_ _Who's not?" Yugi asked._

 _"_ _Yugi!" Yami jumped to his feet, backing up behind Atem. "You're home."_

 _"_ _Yeah, same time as usual."_

 _"_ _Don't feed me to him," Atem said nervously. "It was your idea."_

 _"_ _What was Yami's idea?"_

 _"_ _Uh, we're playing a game with the kids."_

 _"_ _Really? What's it called? And where are our little energy suckers?" Yugi asked looking around, and moving further into the room._

 _"_ _Uh, that's a good inquiry," Yami said before ducking behind Atem entirely._

 _Yugi whipped around, "I beg your pardon?"_

 _"_ _What he means is that we're playing hide and seek, and they're very good at this game," Atem tried to mend the situation. He actually made things worse._

 _"_ _YOU'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH MY BABIES!? WHAT KIND OF BAKAS ARE YOU!? MARCHELLE! DANIEL! BABY! BABIES! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he flew out the door, and would have torn apart the Palace to look for them if he didn't see Mahad walking up the hallway with them. They were both plucked from his arms faster than he could blink._

His mates had been sentenced to three weekends of sleeping in their doghouse, the same room he was in right now, ironically enough. Still, it was his last night, so whatever. So he couldn't really blame them for not wanting to play the game anymore. Lest they feel Momma's wrath again. He smirked looking over at his mates stiff figures, he laughed again, as he just shook his head at them.

"No, Yami's right, no hide and seek. I was thinking about dress up and action hero."

"Mawik! Hewo! Hewo!" Daniel cried tugging on his hand.

"Okay," he grinned down at the little one as he was tugged over to a station with little action figures of the avengers.

"Daddy, d'ess up! D'ess up!"

"Uh, n-"

 **We talked about this. Their birthday, what they want to do, remember?**

"Nnnot without, Yami."

"Oh no, my son's waving me over, you have fun playing princess."

 **I shall have my revenge on you both.**

 ** _Bring it on, old man!_**

 **You're almost as old as I am.**

 **1,000 years is almost as old as you are? Geez, I'd hate to see what you consider to be an actual age difference.**

"Daddy!" Marchelle tugged on his pant leg, and Atem sighed and left to go to his fate of being dressed up.

"Hey, Lover, does this ever make you want to reconsider your age old rule about humans wearing dresses at the Gala no matter gender?" Yugi whispered into his ear later as Marchelle was putting the finishing touches on him. And by that, he meant heavy amounts of costume make-up.

"Nope. I think I'm more okay with it than I ever have been."

"Tch, revenge is a dishonorable pursuit."

"Never stopped you."

Yugi opened his mouth before closing it again. He walked off to get the cake out of the fridge, yeah, he had a point there. At least they hadn't forgotten Valentine's again this year though. The revenge would have been worse than last year's. He sighed, leaning against the counter, knife in one hand, and his head in the other.

 _Yugi walked up the steps to find a note on the door. He blinked and took it off, opening the door in the process. He was horribly distracted by the note, and so did not see the contents of the room at first._

 _Yugi,_

 _Isis is babysitting the energy suckers tonight, so it's just You, Yami, and I for the evening._ _ **Technically we were going to have Mahad do it, but we couldn't find him. So we shoved them on Isis.**_ _Right…so anyway, there is a map on the bed. Follow it, and you'll find your sexy boyfriends._

 _Atem an_ _ **d Yami**_

 _Yugi smiled, oh their notes. He looked at the bed, and saw that rose petals had been spread all over it. True to their word though, there was indeed a map on the bed. Well, more of instructions really. He sighed, and went into his closet, yep there was the tux. He pulled it down and put it on, wondering briefly if today was important or something. Nah, they probably just wanted to be romantic._

 _He looked back down at his instructions. He followed them all the way to the ballroom, where there was a table for three in the middle of the floor. Oh dear, what had they done now? They were really going all out with this._

 _Yugi slowly walked down the steps, until his shoes were making soft sounds as he made his way across the floor. He picked up one of the forks, and then set it back down. He looked around and spotted a banner that said Happy Valentine's Day. Yugi felt his heart lodge itself in his stomach. He looked down at his watch, yep the 14_ _th_ _of February._

 _He looked around for his mates, and seeing as he didn't see them. He needed to go get their gift. He took a side door that led to the kitchen, raided the fridge, and took out the chocolates. Thank goodness they were already wrapped in pretty packaging, just like last year. He grabbed a single rose from a random vase, and put one on each box. Then he back tracked, and did his grand entrance again. This time though, when he descended the stairs, his mates were standing in the room looking horribly confused._

 _"_ _Is something wrong?" he asked as he tried unsuccessfully to hide the gifts behind his back._

 _"_ _Were you in here a second ago?" Yami asked._

 _"_ _Not that I recall. Happy Lover's Day," he said presenting the gifts to them._

 _When they reached out to take them, Yugi saw that they were both wearing the bracelets he had had made for them. He smiled, and looked up at them with nothing but love in his eyes. He knew they didn't wear them all the time, but only for special occasions. They looked back down at him with just as much love._

 _"_ _We hope everything is to your satisfaction tonight," Atem said placing the box on the table, and taking his hand, kissing it. No, not his hand, his ring finger._

 _Yugi looked down. Wow, things just got awkward quickly. They weren't going to propose again were they? He'd feel bad if he had to shoot them down a second time. He just wasn't ready for that sort of step in his life. The hand that was holding his suddenly yanked him forward and against a strong chest. A hand rested on his waist, as the hand that was already holding his switched its position._

 _Atem guided Yugi around the room to no music. Yami wasn't so lucky. Yugi guided him around the ballroom to no music. He just couldn't switch their positions, even though he was the stronger race. It made Yugi happy though, so why would he want to? Oh yeah, because he was a Seme. Yami took a playful swipe at his head as Yugi ducked and just laughed at him._

 _"_ _Now, now, Yami, we're supposed to be loving, not fighting," Yugi said grinning. This remark earned him a tickling._

 _He wiggled out of the grip, and kissed him as he tried to tickle him some more. Yami melted right into it, his hands resting on his hips._

 _"_ _I love you," Yami whispered pulling away._

 _"_ _You have a funny way of showing it sometimes, Ami."_

 _"_ _That's okay, you'll still love me anyway."_

 _"_ _I don't know about that. Take any more swipes at me and I might just fall out of it. With you. Atem I'll still love."_

 _Atem cracked up at that, as Yami called him an imp before kissing him again. Atem's arms pulled him away, so he could kiss Yami. Yugi grinned, before loosening Yami's tie a little and undoing a couple of his buttons. He placed butterfly kisses along his collarbones. Yami shuddered pulling away from Atem, and fixing his clothes before either male could stop him._

 _"_ _You're horrible," Atem said shaking his head._

 _"_ _Perhaps if you two called me an imp less, I'd stop acting like one."_

 _"_ _Liar. You like being called an imp. Besides, you are one. There's no getting around that."_

 _"_ _You know what you haven't called me in ages?"_

 _"_ _What?" Yami asked. "Human?"_

 _"_ _No, Little One."_

 _"_ _Well, then Little One, come on, dinner is served." Atem said motioning over to the table._

 _"_ _And what are your plans for after?"_

 _"_ _Ravishing you until you collapse."_

 _"_ _No," Yugi replied shaking his head._

 _"_ _Why not?" Yami asked._

 _"_ _I want to be on top. You guys always get to be on top. I want top."_

 _"_ _Really?" Atem asked._

 _"_ _Please, Temmy?" Yugi asked making his eyes wider._

 _"_ _Yugi, you don't have to make those big eyes at me. If you want top, it's all yours. You'll get no complaints from us."_

"Hey, Yug!" Jou yelled across the room jolting Yugi out of his memory. "Are you going to bring that cake over here, or are you just gonna stare at it all day?"

"I'm bringing it. Yami, come give me a hand, please?"

"Sure," an amused smirk was pulling at his lips.

Oh Kami, was it…yep, wide open. He'd deal with it later. Right now he had two children to love. And he wasn't talking about the almost one year olds.

"Hey!" Atem shouted in clearly offended tone. Yugi just stuck his tongue out at him, as they walked over to the table. Ryou took out his camera and snapped a few pictures of Daniel and Marchelle with the cake. Then he forced Yugi, Atem, and Yami into the picture as well. Yugi was sure it was just because he wanted a picture of Atem dressed up like a princess. It wasn't the first time, but it would be the first one recorded in a photo album.

Then they all sang Happy Birthday to two cute confused faces. They didn't understand what was going on. They did understand cake though. Which they dug into with happy smiles. Yugi laughed, he didn't know what was messier, the space around their plates, or their faces. He grabbed Ryou's camera and snapped a few photos of it. It was truly adorable. It was moments like these that made him so happy to be a Mom.

If only he'd been able to celebrate that little mark in his life this year. His mates had forgotten Mother's Day. So, he'd _forgotten_ Father's Day. Oops! His mates scowled at him, but he just grinned back handing Jou another slice of cake.

Yugi lay in bed that night, trying to get to sleep but being unable. He simply stared up at the mobile made of plastic dog bones that hung above the bed. He had literally designed this room to look like a dog house when they had been gone on their trip around the world. He had never thought he'd be sleeping in it himself.

There were two beds in the room, both twins. It took the term sleeping _alone_ to a whole new level. Hanging above both bed were dog bones mobiles, and hanging on the wall above the bed were the fronts of two dog houses. Atem's and Yami's names were painted on the front. The bed spreads and sheets were puppy themed. On the floor was a giant rug with a dog being shamed by a human.

He'd been kind of upset when he'd made the room, and refused to take any of it back. Even after he'd seen the looks on his mates faces, and felt a teensy bit bad about it. He simply told them it was a dog house, what did they expect? Then he'd walked off. He had spent two weeks at the dorms, claiming he needed to catch up on things. He just _really_ didn't want to go home. The door of said room opened, and closed.

"If you're a foreign vampire I order you to go away," Yugi said lazily. The footsteps that had been making their way across the room, paused for a moment. Then they proceeded to continue forward. "I'm serious! If my mates get wind that you were in here, they'll not be pleased!"

"I'm sure they'll survive," Yami whispered. "Scoot over."

"This is a single bed. And the whole point of the punishment is to sleep alone."

"Hm, I've never seen the use for such a cruel punishment."

"I would have used a couch, but we don't have one."

"So why not fill this room with couches?"

"I was trying to make a point."

"Oh believe me, it was made. Now scoot over."

"Go sleep in your own bed."

"Okay," he said lifting the covers. He scooted Yugi over himself climbing in with him. The door opened again.

"Atem, go back to bed," Yugi growled.

"Tch, you're crazy if you think I'm sleeping alone," was the response back.

"What about our kids?" Yugi asked sitting up. He saw an odd rectangular shape being lifted into the air. Huh, he wondered what that was?

"Easy, I lured Marik up into the room, and then ordered him to stay in it. He had many names for me, none of them were very nice."

"Hm, I wonder why?"

Atem put the rectangular object down by them, and shoved it into the current bed. It was the other bed. He then proceeded to crawl into it.

"No, no, you _cannot_ rearrange the room."

"Why not? As you can see it's very easy."

"You…tch…but…urg!"

"Do you have any real words in your sentiments, Yugi?" Yami asked amused trying to get him to lie own again. He jumped to his feet on the bed.

"I'll have you know that 'you' and 'but' are very real in the dictionary!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Yugi pouted falling back down into a sitting position, and crossing his arms.

"Aw, look we got you all riled up."

"Weren't you supposed to be putting him to sleep?" Atem asked. Yami just laughed. "See, here's the thing Yugi, we can't get to sleep. Want to know why?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, you're finding out anyway. The reason is because your mind won't stop buzzing for two seconds. Not even two."

"So it stops for one second. Okay. What's the matter, can't the big bad vampire go to sleep in one second?"

"No, the big bad vampire can't."

"Aww, poor vampire."

"Would you stop laughing? He's insulting you too!" Atem cried at Yami.

"No, he's just insulting the _big_ _bad_ vampire. I am the good sweet vampire."

"Who said?" Yugi asked.

"I did, just now."

"Pfft, no, you just taste sweet," Yugi said before biting him, and then proceeding to suck on and kiss his skin.

"Oh, this has instincts written all over it," Yami moaned as Yugi climbed on top of him. Atem just chuckled as he pulled him off, and put him in the middle. Yugi just switched to Atem's neck, sucking, biting, and kissing the skin.

"Go to sleep, Yugi," both Atem and Yami whispered together. And like a good human, he obeyed.

[Time skip]

Yugi ran about the room, as Olivia and her friend tried to get him into the dress, and he tried to get his son and daughter into their clothing. It was a very slow process on both ends, because Marchelle hated wearing dresses, as much as Yugi did. Daniel hated his socks and kept taking them off every time Yugi bent down to get a shoe. Yugi only had half of the dress on, which was frustrating to the girls. So they had left.

Yugi was both thankful and worried about this. He was thankful because he could finally chase his son and daughter around the room with no hassle, but worried because he was afraid they were going to get back up. He worries were confirmed when they marched back into the room with six other woman in tow. Between the nine of them, they were able to get them all ready with enough time to get themselves ready and to the party before the main family arrived. His family.

Yugi had to admit, he could handle this dress. It wasn't a full skirt like in previous years, but rather slim, and cinched up slightly on the side, which gave him more access to move about freely. The bodice of it was open in the back, had long sleeves, and the collar rested on his collar bones.

He carried his son, while his daughter walked behind him, fussing with her dress. It was a pretty pink thing, with a bow on the side, and very frilly. She hated it.

Atem scooped up their daughter stilling her hands, as Yami took Daniel from him. Yugi sighed, placing his head on Yami's chest, before looking up at the underside of his jaw. Oh, this was going to be lots of fun he thought as he kissed the mark that he made there last night. He looked to one of the people at the door, and nodded to them.

"Announcing, their Royal Highnesses King of the Vampires, Atem, Queen of the Vampires Yami, and Prince Yugi. As well as their children Daniel and Marchelle."

The doors opened and they glided through. Yugi almost immediately caught sight of Sakura trying, desperately it seemed, to vanish into Mahad's chest. His friends were there too.

As soon as his feet were firmly on the ballroom floor, he glided through the crowd to where his sister was. She obviously needed rescuing. Since Mahad was doing nothing to help.

"I already told you. I'm not a Hunter anymore, but am in fact with the legions known as Hunter Awareness." His sister's voice sounded very distressed.

"Oh yeah, right. You've killed thou-"

"Ahem," Yugi cleared his throat behind the group of vampires. They turned as one to face him, and he simply moved his hands to the side. They all slunk off, but he had a feeling that they would be back as soon as he left.

"Yugi," Sakura said hugging him.

"You didn't come."

"I was told that I had to attend their _real_ birthday, not the pre-party."

"Ha ha, what do you expect from them?"

"To be a little more reasonable. It's a well-known fact that I'm no longer an active participant in the Hunter's Organization."

"Vampires are very good at holding onto the past."

"Yours aren't."

"You're wrong, they held onto me. I was definitely a part of their past at one point."

"Hmph, why can't they just believe me when I say I've changed?"

"Again, they are _vampires_."

"Right. Oh! Mira quit the Organization."

"Really? Why?"

"Something about it just not being the same without me there."

"Will she join the Awareness?"

"I don't think so. I think she's going to become a Scientist, like she wanted to before. Maybe she was right, joining the Organization did only bring more grief to our lives. Besides, we never found the one who caused us to feel the misery and rage of losing our best friend anyway."

"Oh, Saki, no one could have known that."

"Still though…" she wrapped her arms around her, and that's when Yugi realized that her dress design was different from his. It was what he had worn at the two previous Galas. Yugi glanced around and saw that all the food sources except him, were wearing the same style of dress. Now, wasn't that interesting?

"I'll talk to you later, sis, I have to go see to something," he said distractedly before starting to walk through the crowd to find his mates. He wanted an explanation to this.

"MOOOOMMAAAAA!" a tiny voice screamed before there was something barreling into his legs. He scooped up his daughter, as his son hid behind his legs, his tiny face poking out between them.

"Oh my, what's wrong?"

Marchelle pointed into the crowd, before hiding her face into his neck. Yugi looked in the direction she pointed to see some old friends of Yami's and Atem's coming out of the crowd. They wore sheepish looks at least. Yugi snorted before introducing his two energy suckers to them. Once he had deemed them safe, they allowed themselves to be handed over to them. Yugi asked if they'd seen his mates, and they pointed in the general direction of them.

"Oh, and if anything should happen to my young while they're with you…you should think about finding a deep hole in the ground and curling up in it. Slowly withering away to nothing. That would be a much better death for you than anything my imagination could conjure up."

"Yugi!" Atem reprimanded.

"Hey, Handsome," Yugi said turning around and locking his arms around his neck.

"Don't you 'hey Handsome' me. You apologize, right now."

"For something I meant? I don't think so."

"Are going to threaten everyone who comes in contact with our kids?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, not everyone." He unlocked his arms from around Atem's neck, and picked his skirt up a little. "Just mostly, Mahad." He then stuck out his tongue and went running through the crowd.

"Seriously though, don't let them come in harm's way," Atem said before they both ran after him.

Yugi ran out onto the terrace, and hid in the niche behind the door. Yami and Atem both came streaming out, using their super speed. Yugi reached out easily though, and latched onto Yami's wrist, spinning him into him. Atem slid on the wet grass for a moment before coming to a stop. He looked around at them, while Yugi laughed at the baffled expression on Yami's face.

"How did you do that? I should have been moving too fast for you to even see."

"I don't know. I just know that ever since that pregnancy, my vampire's gift of sight never left. Everything else did, just not the sight."

"How come you never mentioned this before?"

"Didn't seem important," Yugi shrugged. "Anyway, that's not why I led you out here. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Why are all the other food sources dressed the same, and yet I am in different clothing than them?"

"Council's idea. It was so you'd be better recognized for your higher position over the other food sources."

"You mean the title of Prince isn't enough?"

"Oh no, not at all."

Yugi looked down at the dress and sighed, "Well, at least it makes my eyes pop."

Yami snorted, clamping a hand over his mouth. Yugi levelled him with a single look, and caught his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard. He was trying very hard not to laugh. Glancing at Atem he found his eyes dancing with amusement. A servant burst out onto the terrace.

"Oh, here you three are. It's time for the first dance."

"Do we have to?"

"Uh…it's tradition, Prince," the servant answered nervously.

"I wasn't asking _you_."

"Yes, we have to," Yami answered giving him a shove.

"Fine, but I'm leading."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop being so difficult!"

"I'm _human_. Difficult is in my nature!"

Atem chuckled at them. It was times like these that reminded him that Yugi was still very young compared to him and Yami. He patted the servant on the head as he passed ushering him back into the ballroom, where Yami and Yugi were taking their positions. They were still arguing over who was leading, even though it was clear that Yami was just by how they were positioned.

Yugi felt the reverberations of the amusement over the link first, and whipped his head over to glare at Atem. As they danced the waltz, they took turns glaring at him, as Yugi fought for control over the dance. Yami finally conceded at the end, and gave him control. This made Yugi giddy, and stop glaring at Atem. His eyes sparkled as he looked up at Yami.

 **You just can't refuse a cute face, can you?**

 ** _I blame our kids. They've broken down my cute face resistor barriers._**

 **Is there even such a thing?**

 ** _I've just said there was, so yes._**

 **Okay. Stop laughing at Yami, Atem, it's not nice.**

 **I'm not, I'm laughing at the council.**

Yugi and Yami both turned their eyes on them, as the song ended. They looked so baffled, it really was funny. They bit their lips and looked away. Yugi bowed to Yami, and then weaved himself into the crowd. He hadn't seen his children for more than five minutes and it was making him anxious.

He found them playing with some of the other kids of the Palace, including Eliza's child. She and a couple of other mothers were standing off to the side watching, and talking. Yugi joined them until it was time for the second dance, the one with Atem.

"Where've you been hiding?"

"Just in the back with the other Mother's."

"Hm, yeah, Daisy and the others said that was where they put them."

 ** _Why aren't you fighting him for control?_**

 **I hate the tango.**

 ** _I call it next year!_**

 **No, Yami. The tango belongs to the King.**

 ** _Guess I'm going to have to overthrow you._**

 **Ooo, can I help?**

 **Hey!**

 ** _You distract him, and I'll steal the throne._**

Yugi doubled over with laughter, completely ruining the dance. So Atem just held him close and swayed them from side to side. Technically they were still moving to the beat. Once the song was done, Yugi stumbled away to sit at a table with his friends.

"What was so funny?" Ryou asked.

"Yami and I are apparently going to overthrow Atem so he can dance the tango with me next year."

"Is that even possible?" Jou asked.

"All we have to do is steal the throne. How hard can it be?"

All four of them shared a look, before sneaking off. Grabbing Seto, Penny, Rebecca, Otogi, and Marcus on the way out. With their help, they were able to steal the throne from the meeting room, and put it down in one of torture chambers. This was going to be _awesome_.

They were still laughing over their prank on the King when they made it back to the ballroom, where their absence had been noted. Yugi pulled his son from Yami's arms as he passed him. He was saying something along the lines of disappear, worry, scare, and sick pleasure. Yugi wasn't really listening, he was too busy putting their son to sleep.

Once he was done, he handed him back to his Father, and did the same with his daughter. It was way past their bed time anyway. He handed her back, and told them to go put them in their beds.

"Were you even listening?"

"Not really."

"Ugh," Atem complained before they both vanished.

"Now what do we do?" Marcus asked.

"We wait. It shouldn't take long," Yugi said grinning, as he grabbed Malik and they went to go grind on the dance floor. Hey, at least they hadn't been drinking.

[Time skip]

Yugi sighed, suitcase in hand. His second year of school already. He was moving back into the dorms tonight, and staying there until school started. It was only two days, but he still would've preferred to stay here just a little longer.

"Yugi! Let's go!" Atem shouted from down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Yugi shouted back shifting his backpack higher, and making his way down the steps, suitcase in hand.

"Come on, it'll be the weekend before you know it," Yami said slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I won't be here for their first year. I'll be in school. Can't I just nip back for the evening?"

"Yugi, we've discussed this. You stay at the dorms during the weeks, and come back on weekends. I'm sorry the first is on a Thursday, but that was our agreement," Atem said calmly.

"I'm not asking to stay Friday. Just pointing out that it's something I can do," Yugi said as he tossed his backpack and suitcase in the trunk along with all his other boxes.

"Yeah, but we might not let you go back."

"Atem."

"Come on, just get in."

"Love you both, I'll see you next week. Have fun at your meeting." Yugi said kissing them both.

"Pfft, not likely."

Yugi hid a grin as he backed up and drove away. They weren't helping him move in this year. Something about being able to lift the boxes on his own. He pointed out that he had been able to lift them better last year, but they just waved him off. Apparently the real reason was that a meeting had been planned for the same day and time. They'd promised him that they would rip the head off of whatever council member came up with that _brilliant_ idea. Yugi had just laughed as he continued to pack.

Yugi was just getting out of the truck on campus when he felt it. Confusion, anger, surprise, and indignation. He grinned, laughing as he unloaded his first box. Timeaus and Marcus came out to help. Yugi winked at Marcus mouthing chair, and he busted out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Timeaus asked.

"We stole the throne out of the meeting room on the night of the Gala. They've only _now_ noticed it."

"Hasn't it been eight days since then?"

"I've been keeping them plenty busy."

"That's not nice, but where did you put it?"

"In one of their torture chambers."

"They have torture chambers?"

"Well they call it a 'prison cell', but trust me, it's really a torture chamber."

Timeaus threw a 'Yugi's crazy look' at Marcus, and he just nodded as they set their boxes down, and went back for more. Yugi shook his head, as he grabbed Hector, Howard, Paul, and Dilan to help him. It took them all about five minutes to put it in the room, and unload it. Then the seven of them went over to the cafeteria to get some food. Hey, moving boxes was hard.

It was as he was eating a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich that his mates thought to contact him. At first Yugi ignored them, but it's hard to ignore insistent poking. His annoyance made him do something stupid too. He swiped his hands at the thin air, even if he knew it would do no good against the poking.

"What?!" he said allowed and over the link.

 **Where's my throne? Yami has no idea what happened to it, as you were the only other person who knew of this scheme…**

 **Oh, your throne. Yeah, I stole that. Fetched a fair price on e-bay too.**

 **WHAT?!**

 ** _Come on, Atem, don't lose your head here. He's messing with you. Or can you not feel the_** ** _mirth over the link?_**

 **Right. What did you** ** _really_** **do with it?**

 **Reaction…priceless.**

 **Yugi Rida Mutou! You answer me right now!**

 **What are you? My** ** _Mom_** **?**

 ** _You just love making him blush don't you?_**

 **How dark is he?**

 ** _If he didn't have such dark skin, he wouldn't be able to hide it as easily, that's for sure._**

 **Gold.**

 ** _Seriously though, where is it?_**

 **Still in the Palace. Think of this as a scavenger hunt.**

 ** _I don't think Atem's up for one. I don't think you understand that that throne came from Egypt's halls itself._**

 **Really? Wow, and I got to sit in it. Cool! I was sitting in Ancient History!**

 ** _Yugi…location._**

 **The only place it would look out of place.**

 ** _Out of place?_**

"Yugi, don't torture them, just tell them," Marcus complained.

"But I _like_ torturing them," Yugi replied sending it over the link as well.

 ** _Torture chamber. Got it!_**

 **It's not a torture chamber!**

 ** _Whatever. I'm going to go get it. Want to help me?_**

 **Mmm, yeah okay. Don't do that again.**

 **I was just trying to help Yami overthrow you.**

 ** _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_**

 **It's not funny!**

Yugi's eyes focused back in on his friends. He knew he was grinning like a fool. He couldn't help it, just thinking about those two fools, turned him into one himself.

* * *

 **So...I was sick today. Wasn't fun. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed for _both_ chapters. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	4. Too soft

**So for those of you who haven't noticed, I changed the title. I will not be doing so again. This one is for keeps. I do not own Yugioh. Enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI_ , and ATEM]**

Chapter 4

It had been three years now, and chaos had become a part of his life. If the day wasn't chaotic, it wasn't normal. If he didn't feel like his feet were on fire, heart was running a race, smoke coming from his ears, and his head was missing from his shoulders, it wasn't a normal day. But hey, that was what having kids did to you, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it most of the time.

Now wasn't one of them. His kids were with him, at school, because his mates were on one of their little trips, and it was hard getting them to be quiet during his classes. It had become so bad during his English one, that the Professor had actually kicked him out, leaving him to reprimand them for it.

Yes, he knew they were four and didn't really understand, but he was becoming increasingly frustrated with them. Finally he took out his phone, and called Isis to come and get them. He had waited by the gates, and when they had arrived, handed them over. He asked if she could just keep them at the Palace for the rest of the week.

Of course they had whined and cried about it, but Yugi was trying to get a diploma here. He couldn't get his work done if he was constantly chasing after his children. This was why he needed Atem and Yami around. They were excellent with their own children, but alas they were in Egypt doing some kind of review with Heba.

Yugi didn't have any more classes that day so he headed back to his dorm. He'd kept his dorm mate Timeaus all these years. They'd both liked one another so why not? He stopped outside the door to put the key in but froze. There, taped to the door at his direct eyesight was a picture of him smelling a flower. He ripped it off the door, and quickly went inside.

This had to be someone's idea of a bad joke, but when Yugi turned the picture over, he knew he had a serious problem. One that was worse than just some disobedient kids. A note was written on it in an elegant script cursive.

 _Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I'm perfect for you,  
and you know I am for you._

Yugi's heart nearly went into cardiac arrest. Who would write _him_ something like this? Atem and Yami had come to school, picked him up, and kissed him on campus plenty of times over the past four years. Anyone who didn't know he was in serious relationship, where even children were involved, must be a freshman or hiding under a rock.

Yugi checked his thoughts and emotions over the link. He wasn't broadcasting them, good. There was this course he'd taken freshmen year, second semester, which taught new mates how to control all of those things that came with being a new mate. Thought, emotions, lying, sexual drive, and scent. He'd been one of the first names on the extra-curricular list. It drove his mates _crazy_.

He'd also found the perfect way to compartmentalize all his thoughts. Doors, rooms, and walls. He could now easily keep his thoughts private with an unconscious ease. He no longer had to worry about checking the barriers five times a day. He had it all on lock down. It was also easy to tear down, but took five minutes to put back up. He opened both doors in his mind, he needed to talk to them both.

 **Atem.**

 **Yes?**

 **I sent the kids back to the Palace. They were too rowdy in Professor Knaxfoot's class. Got me kicked out. They're with Isis.**

 ** _I thought Mom could get them to behave anywhere?_**

 **He normally can, but even I have my off days, Yami.**

 **Something wrong?**

 **No, why do you ask?**

 **Your emotions fluctuated over the link a few seconds ago.**

Let him be clear, his _thoughts_ he had a lockdown on, everything else…was a little iffy.

 **Oh, just someone pulling a prank on me. Nothing to worry about.**

 **Okay. You'd let us know if anything was bothering you, right?**

 **Of course. I mean it's not like I can hide anything from you two right? I'm an open book.**

 **Ha ha, very funny.**

 ** _Nyah!_** Yugi received a mental image of him sticking his tongue out.

 **Very mature, Yami. But you know, if you were here, I'd do this to that appendage.** Yugi sent a couple of very vivid images back over the link at him. He didn't let Atem see them, just Yami. He felt him shudder over the link, and moan in want.

 ** _I'll be sure to stick my tongue out at you this weekend then._**

 **Yeah?**

 ** _Yeah._**

 **Why are you going to stick your tongue out at, Yugi?**

 ** _You didn't see?_**

 **See what?**

 ** _Not cool, Yugi!_**

 **I find it amusing.**

 ** _I hate that class!_**

 **Best use of my time** ** _ever_** **.**

 **More like** ** _worst_** **use of it.**

 **Well, I gotta study. I'll talk to you guys later. Love you.**

 ** _We love you too, Yugi._**

Yugi sighed, he felt much better, as he crumpled the picture up, and dumped it in the trash. Yeah, it was just someone's idea of a prank. No big deal. No reason to freak out. He settled down at his desk, and got to work on his schoolwork. Just a stupid prank.

It happened the next day too though. He ripped it off, before Timeaus could see, as they had the same last class together, they always went back to the dorm together. It wasn't until later that night that he took a better look at it.

This one was of him sleeping, in his dorm. He knew it wasn't from Timeaus's side immediately by the angle of it. No, this one was taken from the window, which was weird, because it was an open space outside his window. Not to mention, they were on the second floor. Taking out a magnifying glass, Yugi looked at the picture more closely, and came to the conclusion that this was taken at some point during his second year of College. When they'd been on the first floor.

What kind of sick bastard takes pictures of people when they're sleeping? Well, he knew he'd done it, and so had Ryou once or twice. But that was different. That was of people they knew. And usually Yugi was only taking pictures of his mates sleeping. When he could catch them both doing it, that was. Atem really was too light of sleeper. Even more so though, now that he was a Dad of a little girl.

He rubbed a hand over his belly. He was going to tell them this weekend that he was pregnant again. They were sure to be thrilled with the idea. But it also meant, that they were going to have to move their son and daughter out of the nursery, and into their own rooms.

He flipped the picture over, looking for another cheesy little poem. There wasn't one, so he just threw it away. He rubbed his forehead, before going to bed. It was going to be a long week.

[Time skip]

Yugi wasn't wrong either. Every day, there was a new picture. It just had to be a prank. At least that was what he kept trying to convince himself of. He wished Timeaus a happy weekend and went home.

Yugi sighed in relief the minute he saw his mates sitting on the steps leading up to the Palace. He was even more comforted though, when he was in their arms. He breathed in their intoxicating scents, before looking up at them and grinning.

"I'm pregnant."

Atem and Yami stepped back from him. Yugi just kept grinning as he released his scent barrier. It would help to confirm his statement. They both grinned like idiots, before sweeping him back up.

"How long?" Atem asked.

"Just three weeks."

"And you're only telling us now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was going to wait for a month, but I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Little imp."

"Your one and only."

"Come on, let's get inside," Yami said swinging Yugi up onto his back.

"I can walk."

"Yeah, but it's more fun to carry you."

"By the way, Yami, I thought you were going to stick your tongue out at me?"

The back of his neck went red, and Yugi could only assume the rest of his face was too. Yugi kissed it, before putting his chin on his shoulder. Yami hitched him up higher, and Yugi just relaxed against his back. Life was perfect. He wasn't going to concern himself with a few harmless pictures. Besides, if it became way out of hand, he had his mates to lean on. He was sure it wouldn't though, he could handle this.

[Time skip]

It was two weeks later, and Yugi was starting think that he wasn't handling this very well. The pictures were being put on his door at all times of the day now. Timeaus had brought several to him. Sometimes they had little love letters on the back, but most of the time they didn't. His College buddies were starting to become concerned for his health, and Marcus was threatening to tell the King and Queen if he didn't.

How could he though? They'd ask how he could let things get out of control like this. Why he hadn't come to them sooner? Preferably when it first started. He knew that they had been out of the country was a poor excuse. If they thought for even a fraction of a second that he was in any kind of danger, they'd have been on the first plane home.

"Be quiet, Marcus. Just let me think."

"You've had plenty of time for thought. Now is the time for action."

"Yugi, this is serious," Timeaus said pointing to the photograph again. Yugi looked down at it.

He was taking a shower in this one. Water cascading down his body, as he had his eyes closed, and face up towards the water. It was sick. On the back was another of those little poems.

 _Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
You're beautiful wet,  
And I can't wait to have you._

Yugi nodded, and opened his mind, by sending a mental wrecking ball through the walls. He hadn't a need to do this in so long, it felt odd for it to be so open like this. He needed to do it though. There was a heavy pause over on their end of the link, before he felt he had their complete attention. Honestly, he hadn't expected anything less.

 **What's wrong?**

 **I've been hiding something from you two, I thought I could handle it, but this…this is too much.**

 **What is?**

 **I'm going send you a bunch of images, and I don't want you to say or do anything until the last one. It's this new one that's convinced me I can't handle this on my own anymore. None of us can.**

 **Okay.**

Yugi sent all the images over the link slowly, so they could see each one as clearly as he had. With every picture he could feel mostly curiosity and confusion from them. It wasn't until he got to this current week, that the anger started to come through. He held back the current one, and showed them the little poems that were on some of the backs of the photos. His mind pulsed with anger, and he winced, it hurt slightly. They fought it down, so as not to cause him discomfort. Finally, he came to the last one. He showed them the words first, and then the picture.

Yugi cried out, and held his head. It felt like they were trying to burn his brain where it was in his skull. He slammed a barrier around his mind. A thick piece of glass where they could hear him, but he couldn't them. He breathed in relief, as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" a voice asked. He looked up to see an underclassmen standing there. He was a nice kid, but a little odd.

"Oh, yeah, Noah. I was just talking with my mates, that all."

"Your mates?"

"Yeah. The subject is a bit upsetting to them."

"Um, alright, as long as you're okay. I'll see you around."

"Uh yeah, I'll see ya," Yugi said carelessly missing the grin on Noah's face, or the blush that graced his cheeks. Marcus hadn't though, and he'd make sure to mention it to the King and Queen too.

Yugi cautiously raised the sheet of glass, to find them calmed down, and poking at his barrier. He sighed in relief before letting it go completely.

 **Would we be right in assuming that it was the last picture that you showed us, which is the most current one in that long line of photos?**

 **Yeah. At first it was just one a day. Lately though, it's been three or four a day.**

 ** _This would also explain your loss of weight._**

 **You noticed?**

 ** _You're supposed to be gaining weight not losing it. Of course we noticed._**

 **I've been afraid to leave my dorm except for classes. I don't even attend any of my clubs** **anymore that I usually go to.**

 **Yugi, this person is stalking you.**

Now, he could have said a thousand and one sarcastic remarks back to that. This wasn't the time nor the place for that though. Even he knew it. This was serious, and they were worried. Not as worried as him, but pretty worried.

 **Yeah, I know. I thought my friends and I could take him or her down ourselves, but not anymore. None of us, not even Marcus, can catch the person in the act. Which means they're probably not just watching me anymore, but them too. Help us?**

 **With everyone and everything that we have at our disposal.**

 **Not Marcus. He needs to attend his classes.**

 ** _Okay, any other requests?_** Yugi could hear the clear sarcastic bite in his words. He answered anyway.

 **Leave Isis in charge of the Rugrats instead of Mahad?**

 **Actually, we were going to have Solomon watch them.**

 **That works too.**

 ** _Alright. Anything else?_**

 **I want a hug when you get here?**

 ** _Silly little human, you were getting one of those anyway._**

 **Oh, goody, cause that'll totally make up you for you two trying to melt my brain within my** **skull.**

 **Imp.**

 **Vampires.**

 **We'll see you soon. Love you.**

 **Love you both.**

Yugi's eyes refocused on the world around him. He saw that all his friends were waiting with bated breath. He nodded, and told them they were coming to the school with an armada. And had requested that Marcus be allowed to attend all his classes.

"Thanks. My parents would have killed me if I failed chemistry _again_."

"I do what I can," Yugi said smiling at him.

"Did they give you any instructions?" Paul asked.

"Nope, so I say we all get to class."

"Have fun _cooking_ ," Dilan said.

"Oh, I shall."

"You know, I'm surprised she just hasn't passed you yet. Ya know, to get you out of her class?"

"She tried, last semester last year. Unfortunately, the Dean sat in on our final exam, so…"

His friends burst out in laughter. Before they all parted ways. Yugi strolled into his cooking class five minutes later, and sat down by his partner, Luke.

"Ready for another day of explosions?"

"Well, seeing as we're the best at making them, hell yeah!"

They high fived one another, as their teacher came in and groaned when her eyes roved over their table. You see, here was the thing, neither of them could cook to save their lives. So she thought instead of having two messes on opposite sides of the room, why not just make it in one spot? Anyone who wasn't new to this class barely flinched when something exploded at their workstation, everyone else did though. Their Professor just kept them in the back of the room, by the cleaning supply closet. This way she didn't have to give them the materials, they were right there.

"Why can't you two just drop my class?" she groaned.

"My Mom thinks every gentleman should know how to cook."

"I am a Mom, and I know I need to learn how to cook."

"Right, and being the wonderful students that we are, we came to the best for teaching."

"Lucky me," she groaned before walking to the white board and explained what they were making today.

It was near the middle of class, when they all paused in their work at a knock on the door. There was a quiet conversation, before some people gasped as the King and Queen of the Vampires came into the room. Yugi and Luke didn't notice this though, they were too busy trying to get the jelly at the right consistency.

"What are you doing to those poor strawberries?" Atem asked.

"Cooking them."

"Why are you working with Luke? Isn't he like the first worse person in this class?" Yami asked.

"Professor's idea, not ours," Luke responded. "I love how you think I'm better than your mate. Thanks."

"You blow things up, and set fires, less than he does."

"Ah, yeah, that's true," Yugi agreed. They looked at one another, before continuing with what they were doing.

"I can't watch this anymore," Atem said as both Yugi and Luke were picked up, and deposited behind the vampires.

They walked around their station until they were standing in front of it. They watched as the vampires saved the strawberries, and followed the recipe on the board to make an incredible tart. So much so that when the Professor tasted it, she blinked and looked over their heads at Atem and Yami.

"This is cheating, but I'm okay with it. You can cheat for them as long as you want. Anything to get them out of this class!" she grabbed the tart and took it with her; grinning like a maniac as she continued to eat it.

Yugi flipped his head back to look up at Yami. "How're we supposed to know how to cook if you're always doing it for us?"

"You're not supposed to. Some people have to be bad at cooking so those who can barely do it look good."

"Nyah."

"I'm assuming you said that at some point never realizing that it could come back to haunt you?" Luke asked packing up.

"Yeah," Yugi said following his lead. Their station was a mess, and Yugi knew the perfect people to clean it.

"Aren't you guys going to clean up your mess?" Atem asked confused as to why they were packing their bags up.

They looked at one another, before Yugi swung Luke up on his back and zipped out of the classroom. He deposited him directly outside the door, and walked off laughing. Luke's Father was a werewolf, so he was good with speed. He'd been raised on it, so it didn't affect him like it did normal humans like him. Yugi decided to wait here for his mates.

"I guess they figured since we received the praise, we should clean up the mess too," Atem reasoned with Yami as they came out of the classroom. Yugi hooked arms with him, startling Atem slightly.

"Absolutely. If you're going to be fixing our cooking skills, then you can clean up the messes."

"Imp," Yami muttered.

"By the way, where's my hug? You promised me a hug when you got here. I have yet to see it," Yugi pouted slightly.

They laughed at his childish behavior, before wrapping him up in their arms. Yugi squeezed them to him tighter. He was scared, so scared that he was going to lose them. Stalkers…they could get very territorial, even if what they were fixated on was never theirs to begin with.

A hand hooked his chin, and forced his head up. Atem was giving him a stern look that said clearly this wasn't going to happen. Yugi frowned, how had he known this was what he was worried about? He felt about in his own mind, and discovered that it was still wide open. He blushed, hiding his face in their chests. He was broadcasting his thoughts over the link again. But you know, maybe right now, that wasn't such a bad thing. As long as this stalker was around, he'd keep it open. He'd be safer that way in any case. And who knows? He might have another interesting dream or two?

"We see those regardless. Come on, we checked all of your schedules and saw that you have a free period right now. Where do you usually meet up?"

"The commons."

"Hey, your brothers are back!" a happy voice said. Yugi pulled away from his mates to look at the person who said this really bizarre thing. Oh, it was Noah.

"Don't be silly. They're not my brothers, they're my Mates and Lovers."

"What? But they can't be," he said as a strange emotion passed over his eyes. It came and passed so quickly though that Yugi couldn't distinguish it.

"Uh, why not?"

"You're nearly identical!"

"On the outside maybe, but on the in, we're as different as white is from black. Or pink from orange. Or maybe even-"

"Yugi, we think he gets it," Yami interrupted.

"Uh, right," he blushed before perking back up. "Hey, the guys and I were thinking about going out to celebrate my pregnancy this weekend, do you want to come?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, meet them in the commons at seven sharp on Friday, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Yugi."

"See ya, Noah. Now let's get to the commons." He grabbed his mate's hands, interlacing their fingers and dragged them in the direction of the commons.

When they got there, it was to find all his friends standing over something in Luke's hand. He looked like he was going to be sick. Luke had one of the strongest stomachs Yugi knew, so it would take a lot to make him that green.

They rushed over, and Yugi snatched the paper from him. It was just that too. A piece of paper, no picture attached. The words were written out using magazine letters. Whoever wrote this was clearly upset.

CHeATer!

"There was this too, Yugi," Luke said taking another paper from Marcus and handing it to him.

It slipped from Yugi's hands and fluttered to the ground. Next minute he was across the room, and getting sick in the garbage can. That picture, it was recent. Very recent. They'd just shared that hug, not 20 minutes ago. That wasn't what sickened him though, it was Atem's and Yami's heads being cut off, and the red marker scribbled over his belly.

Yami was there rubbing his back, and whispering into his ear, sweet nothings. Marcus was trying to calm Atem down who had seen red apparently, and was grabbing every student in sight and asking them what the picture was about.

Yugi wiped his mouth, and buried his face into Yami's chest. "I don't want my instincts to take over again. Please don't let them."

"No, Atem and I will always be with you. You won't ever be alone. That's not going to happen. It's not," Yami told him over and over again while rubbing his back.

Yugi suddenly gasped, "you're brilliant, Yami!" he gave him a deep but brief kiss. "I love you!" he exclaimed before rushing off, _on_ _his_ _own_.

"How're you brilliant?" Atem asked.

"No idea. Come on," he used one hand to grab Atem's, and the other to wipe of his mouth.

"What's the matter? Don't you like Yugi's kisses?" Yami just rolled his eyes, before dragging him off after their mate.

[Time skip]

"Bring as many friends as you want! It's an open party at McGregor's Pub!"

"How was this your idea?" Atem asked Yami as they also were handing out flyers.

"I have no idea."

"Easy, it's like Yami said, 'I won't be left alone'. And that's true. If this little _friend_ of ours slips between all the cracks, I'll never be alone again. That's not something I can afford," Yugi said giving the two of them a pointed look.

"Are you trying to say you only want to be alone with us?"

"Of course!" Yugi said throwing caution to the wind, and most of the papers, as he chucked them out of a nearby window. He then threw himself at Atem, trying to kiss him.

The latter saw it coming from miles away though, and quickly placed two fingers on his lips. "Oh no, I get enough of that on the weekends, I don't need it on the weekdays too."

"Aw, you like it," Yugi said against his fingers. He moved Atem's hand away from his lips. "I seem to recall a time where you were overjoyed about me getting sick all down your back."

"Really? Well, I seem to remember myself getting over it rather quickly after you _kept_ getting sick on me."

"Wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, I know."

"Besides," Yugi said with a sly look, "if I wasn't always getting sick on you, how else would you know that I loved you?"

Atem pushed him away gently, as Yugi just laughed. Yami shook his head, handing the papers off to a random vampire, and telling her to hand them out to everyone she met. The vampire gave him an odd look, before shrugging and doing as she was told. Atem did the same with a vampire going in the opposite direction.

Yugi's laughter slowly died off, as he glanced down at his watch. With a slight shriek, he darted off again. "I'm going to be late for my next class!"

Yugi squeezed through the door right before the teacher, literally. He plopped down in his seat next to Marcus, who gave him a little grin. Yugi just nudged him with his elbow. Their teacher shook his head as he shut the door. This meant that class had begun, and if you were on the other side, tough. Should have been to class on time. Something he probably should have mentioned to his mates.

Class had barely begun, when they walked into the room, discussing something between them. They didn't even knock this time, just walked right in, and sat down in some empty seats in the back. Yugi was hoping the floor could swallow him whole as his face turned a dark red, darker than when Sakura walked in on them having sex that one time. Yugi had been on top…

"Ahem, can I help you gentlemen?" Professor Knaxfoot asked.

Atem and Yami ignored him. Or rather not ignored him, but didn't respond because they were unaware they were being spoken to. They just continued right on with their conversation.

"Oy! You two in the back!"

 **You're being addressed.**

 ** _By who?_**

 **The Professor up front.**

Yami looked away from Atem and down to their Professor. He was glaring heatedly up at the two. Yami blinked, as Yugi wanted to slam his head against the table. Repeatedly.

"Yes?"

"Can I help you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, we're good. Thank you for asking though," Yami responded cheerfully.

Yugi groaned as Marcus covered his mouth with both hands. He was trying so hard not to laugh. Both at his friend's misery, and that peculiar answer.

"Very well, then you wouldn't mind vacating my class."

"Is this not the English room?" Atem asked confused.

"No, it is."

"Oh, then we're in the right place."

That did it. Yugi beat his head three times against the tabletop, before his forehead was grabbed as he went in for a fourth time.

"What are you doing? You're going to give yourself brain damage."

"Do you know these men, Mr. Mutou?" Knaxfoot was seething.

"I've never seen them before in my life."

"What?"

 **Get. Out.**

 **Yugi?**

 **I'll deal with the two of you later. Get. Out. Now.**

"So cranky," Yami muttered as he stomped out of the room pulling Atem along with him.

"They seemed to know _you_."

Yugi shrugged, before picking up his pencil again, and writing what the Professor had put up on the whiteboard for this class. It was prudent to get it all down the first time, as he never put the same content up twice. Knaxfoot's eyes slid away from him, and back onto his lecture for the day.

[Time skip]

"…Which is why the door was closed."

"Okay, we get it already," Yami said cutting him off as he opened his mouth again. "When the door is closed it means no admittance. For _that_ teacher anyway."

"And Professor Wiley too. She's his wife, just didn't want his last name."

"Never heard you groan about a Professor Wiley before," Atem said frowning.

"That's cause I don't have her. Timeaus does, and believe me, I get an earful."

Atem snorted before turning away. Yugi's eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them. Neither of them had asked yet. Interesting.

"Asked what?" Yami asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay, have you told the kids yet?" Atem asked.

Yugi grinned, and let the memory flood their senses. It would be more amusing than telling it. Besides, when you told a story, you tended to lose some of the details, and added in ones that weren't there to begin with.

 _"_ _Momma, why are we taking a walk?" Marchelle asked._

 _"_ _Because walks are good for us."_

 _"_ _What's the bad news?" Daniel asked. Honestly, his kids were becoming too smart for their own health._

 _"_ _Well, it's not bad news per say; I'm just unsure of how you're going to take it."_

 _"_ _What is it, Momma? Is Daddy and Yami going away again?"_

 _"_ _No, come and sit by the fountain with me."_

 _"_ _What, Momma, what is it?" Daniel asked putting his hands on his knees. As always he refused to sit._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant."_

 _"_ _What's that mean?"_

 _"_ _It means that you two are going to be an older brother and sister."_

 _"_ _I'm already older."_

 _"_ _Well now, Marchelle is going to be older too."_

 _"_ _Does this mean we have to give up our room?" Marchelle asked with big teary red eyes. Yugi smiled and ran his fingers through her red hair._

 _"_ _Yes, sweetie, it does. But there is a good side to this. We're going to put you into separate rooms, and you get to decide how you want to decorate them."_

 _"_ _Princess! I want Princess!"_

 _"_ _Okay, I guess that fits, since you're already treated like one."_

 _"_ _Supergirl!" Daniel shouted._

 _"_ _I'm sorry?"_

 _"_ _Supergirl! Mommy! Supergirl!"_

 _"_ _Why Supergirl?"_

 _"_ _She's pretty," he bit his bottom lip looking down._

 _"_ _Uh, I think I'm going to have to discuss that one with your Father."_

 _"_ _Why? It's my room! I want Supergirl!"_

 _"_ _How about a compromise?"_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _An agreement where neither party gets what they wanted."_

 _"_ _No! I want Supergirl!"_

 _"_ _How about a Supergirl_ _ **and**_ _Superman room?"_

 _"_ _No! Just Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl!"_

 _"_ _Daniel." Yugi spoke his name firmly, and his tantrum stopped immediately. "I shall discuss this with your Father, and we shall come to an agreement together."_

 _"_ _Tell him I want Supergirl."_

 _"_ _I shall do my very best."_

"So, that's how the conversation went. What do you think?"

" _Supergirl_?"

"He's your son. I told you not to let him watch all those crime fighting shows, but someone didn't listen. Now he's hooked onto the _pretty_ _Supergirl_."

"Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Murder me."

"No, I'd miss you too much. Besides, Yugi _could_ take revenge on me if I did that."

"I wouldn't be able to win though, Yami's proven that," Yugi said carelessly.

The reaction was instant. Both vampires tensed up. Yugi wasn't paying attention though. He was looking out the window they were sitting next to. The sounds of early winter were in the air, along with the cold blustery winds. He stared out at the dying signs of fall, as he felt a fear creep up inside him. A fear he hadn't had a reason to feel in a very long time.

Just how far would this person's arm reach out to try to snag him away from his mates? If they tried to harm his young, he couldn't guarantee their safety, let alone anyone else's. He found that he could be very territorial when it came to his young, and he wasn't talking about first parent jitters. He was talking about how he almost ripped the arm off of one of the council members, and possibly more body parts too, when they gripped his son's arm in a grip so tight he cried out in pain.

Yugi sighed, pushing the memory from his mind, as he turned his attention away from outside the window. He looked down at the ground, pulling one of his knees up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around it. He leaned a cheek against it. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was almost dinner time, but it had been such a long time since he had actually had a moments of peace, he was quite loathe to give it up.

"Yugi, you need to eat," Atem said quietly.

"Can't we just stay? For five more minutes? What harm could it do?" his voice cracked on the last word. He squeezed his eyes, and looked back out the window.

He felt someone lean against the wall behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders loosely. "You don't have to be brave all the time, Yugi. Especially not for us," Atem whispered in his ear.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright."

Yugi spun around, and planted his face into his chest. Deep, heaving, body wracking sobs filled the air as Yugi just let it all out. His fear, frustration, stress, and pain. It all soaked itself into Atem's shirt, who just wrapped him up in his arms, and held him there.

"Works every time doesn't it?" Yami asked over Yugi's crying. Running a hand through the younger's hair.

Atem smiled softly at him, as he rubbed Yugi's back. He looked down at Yugi, remembering when Yami was so young. He'd been a broken child, but easily, for the most part, fixed. Yugi sniffed, and looked up at him with red-rimmed questioning eyes. Tears were still flowing freely down his face, as Yami chuckled next to him.

"Broken was I?"

"W-wait, no, no, no, no, that's Yugi's thing. He's the one who broadcasts, not me."

"Even the best and strongest of us slip up sometimes."

"You'll have to share that story with me a different time, I'm hungry."

Both vampires snorted. "Alright, climb aboard," Yami said squatting down for him to climb onto his back. Yugi's lips twitched upwards, but he didn't smile, merely wrapped his arms around his neck. "You just have to promise me one thing, Yugi."

"Hm?"

"When we reach our destination, you'll let go."

That received a real laugh out of him, as he buried his red cheeks in the back of his neck. "I love you, so much."

"Love you too, Yugi."

"So giddy up."

Yugi sat down by his friends a short time later, and just chatted it up with them. A former club member of his came over to try to talk him into coming back to the Karaoke Club, but he turned them down. He did tell them about the party at McGregor's this Friday though.

"Friday, huh?" he asked.

"McGregor's 7:30 pm."

"Is this the open Baby Shower everyone's talking about by any chance?"

"The very same."

"Consider me there."

"Excellent. The more the merrier."

"Congrats, Mutou."

"Thanks."

"Yugi, I have a question," Timeaus said.

"Yeah?"

"Where are they staying?" he sked pointing at Atem and Yami.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. Either in my bed or outside our door. Possibly by both the door and window. They can be very paranoid sometimes."

"Hm."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I mean, they've never spent the night before, and we sleep in twins, so…yeah."

"I'm sure they'll work it out," Yugi waved off as they all stood up to go back to their dorms.

"Scoot over," Yami said.

"Your boyfriend is over there," Timeaus said back.

"The bed's too small, now scoot over," he lifted the blanket and shoved Timeaus to the back.

"Yugi!"

"I told you they'd work it out didn't I?" Yugi asked as he tried to muffle his laughter in Atem's shoulder. It was pitch black in the room, and Yugi didn't think he could find the situation that Yami had proposed any more amusing than it already was.

"I have a girlfriend and I don't think she'll like this little arrangement."

"Hm, think we should go ask her?"

"No!"

"Then why bring it up?"

"I was stating a fact!"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. You're not my type."

"How am I not your type? You like males!"

"True, but I prefer those who look like me."

"And come with a sizable age difference."

Yugi gave off an odd noise that sounded like the beginning of a laugh turned quickly into a cough. Atem patted his back, as he pressed his lips together. Both were trying their best not to laugh at the two disgruntled people across the room.

"Excuse you, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you like yours to be either very old or very young. You're a pervert."

"I'm going to throttle you!"

"Bring it on, Chikan! I can take you anytime anywhere!"

Five minutes later found Yugi sleeping in Timeaus's bed, and Yami and Atem in Yugi's. Yugi was still laughing at the fact that Timeaus had actually been able to nail Yami in the eye, before the vampire flipped on him. Note to self, his roommate wasn't exactly the sleepover type, which meant he was going to have find other accommodations for his mates. He really wanted his bed back.

[Time skip]

Their whole table howled with laughter the next morning as Yugi recounted to his friends what had happened the night before. "Right, so after Timeaus nailed Yami right in the face, Atem and I got up to separate them. I just can't have my lover killing my roommate. They might make me take on another one."

"Besides, if Yami did do that, where else would we get our weekly entertainment?" Paul asked.

"I don't give you weekly entertainments!"

"Last week? The toilet incident?"

"I was trying to change the lightbulb!"

"And you needed to put your foot inside the toilet bowl to do this why?"

Everyone cracked up. As they started to recount his other blunders. Timeaus, he wasn't the most coordinated guy, which left a heavy amount of amusement to his friends, and tons of videos on the internet. Like the piñata one. It was the only thing at his children's birthday party, when they turned two, which he didn't seem to hit. It had over a million hits on YouTube. They still watched it from time to time, and it never stopped being any less funny.

Timeaus adopted a pouty face and turned away from all of them. Yugi waved his right hand, and they all stopped. They'd learned his limits of teasing in freshmen year, so they all kept a look out for the pouty face. That was his limit, anymore, and he'd storm off and refuse to talk to them for a week, sometimes more.

"Hey, look, there's Sierra, go have her cheer you up," Dilan pointed to his girlfriend across the room.

"Well, at least I know she won't laugh at me for last night. She'll feel as indignant as I did!" With those words he got up and went over to her.

They all sat back and watched as he approached her, but with the angle he was going, they would have a perfect view of her face. They watched as she playfully smacked one of her girlfriends laughing at something she said. Then she caught sight of her boyfriend, and her face took on one of concern and worry. She placed a hand on his bicep, and asked him something. Timeaus threw his arms up in the air, and pointed back at them. Sierra gave them a disapproving look to which they just waved back at.

Timeaus's hand grabbed her chin, and turned her back to him, his shoulders slumping in defeat. She frowned, and tilted her head to the side slightly. Soon, her lips rolled in, and she appeared to be pressing them together. Timeaus had let go of her chin, and was making different motions with his arms. She brought one of her own across her chest, and the other came up to place two fingers against her mouth. Any idiot could see she was trying so hard not to laugh. She nodded at something he said, before he made a punching motion, and that did it. The dam burst, and they could hear her sweet laughter from across the room.

Sierra's friends must have taken that as a sign that it was okay to laugh, because they quickly joined in. Leaning against one another for support. Timeaus grabbed her shoulders, and she just waved him off, cupping his face with one of her hands. She was explaining her laughter, and from the rise in Timeaus's shoulders, it was good. He raised his arm and flexed it, sending his own friends into fits of laughter.

Yugi looked across the table at Yami. "So happy you could make my friend feel better."

"You're horrible."

"I love you."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have been laughing last night after he punched me."

"Aw, did you want me to baby you again? I still can."

Atem gave out a short laugh which he quickly turned into a cough. Yami glared over at him, but Atem was avoiding eye contact.

"Ce'mere Yami, I'll baby you!" Yugi said getting up and going around the table.

"No, I don't want to be babied!" Yami cried getting up and running away.

"Sure you do! I'll baby you!"

After that, to the human eye, the two just disappeared. To everyone else they were running around the cafeteria with the Prince trying to baby the Queen. Anyone who knew them knew that the Prince wasn't going to overexert himself by trying to catch the Queen, no just wear him out. And when that happened he'd pounce upon the poor soul and _baby_ him.

After 60 turns about the room, Yugi got bored and wandered back over to Atem to see him talking to one of the guards of the Palace. Upon seeing his approach though, Atem quickly put a paper behind his back. Yugi knew if he asked for it, he'd never see it, so he simply brushed past him, snagging it as he went.

Yugi stood next to him looking at the newest photo. While Atem pulled his hand out from behind his back to find it empty. Yugi closed his eyes at the picture. Freshmen year, the first time Timeaus had been able to convince him to go to karaoke at McGregor's Pub. Irony. He flipped it over.

 _Our story started here  
I felt your love for me when you looked at me  
It shall end here  
You and me together forever_

Yugi closed his eyes, and reopened them to look over at Atem. "I'm sorry. You told me to not make anyone fall in love with me. I failed. I'm sorry. I'll take care of this myself."

"Yugi, this person is like you. Very intelligent. They used the morning cycle to get this on the door. There was so many people coming and going from the dorms, there was no possible way for them to tell who put it on the door. Not to mention it has been washed of its scent, so that's out."

"Hey King," Marcus said.

"Hm?" he asked looking over at him.

"Why don't you rattle off something we _don't_ already know?"

"Their female?" he guessed. Wide eyes of surprise stared back at him.

"But you said…" Paul trailed off looking over at Marcus.

"Well, he was acting suspicious!" Marcus defended.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Noah."

"Oh, none of you noticed that he has a crush on me? He's harmless though, too kind of a soul."

"How do you know that?" Howard asked.

"Easy, I saw three different vampires stalking him last year, and saved him from every vampire in the city. Which was…when he started to…develop the crush on me."

"Maybe it's really you who has too kind of a soul?" Yami asked from behind them.

"Oh, how's your eye? Do you need me to kiss it and make it all better?" Yugi asked pouncing on him.

"Ack! Atem!"

"Yugi, leave him alone."

"But I need to baby him. I mean if I don't do it, who will?"

"He is 4,000 years older than you. He's definitely past the babying age."

"Oh?" he released Yami's face to climb into Atem's lap. The other held his hips to keep him in place, so he didn't fall back off. "Would you rather I baby you instead?" Yugi whispered in his ear licking the shell of his ear. Now, while Yugi didn't like this, he found it to be one of Atem's weak spots. Go figure, right?

Atem shuddered, and maneuvered himself out from under Yugi. "You have a class that's starting soon. You and your friends should start heading towards them."

He was so stiff about it, Yugi compared him to a wooden plank in his mind's eye. He kept the image from Yami though. Thus he was confused by the affronted look he shot at Yugi, as he just waved and walked off with the rest of the students who had a first period class.

Yugi stopped in the doorway frowning. He walked back, grabbed his backpack, and Yami's hand before leaving. He dragged him halfway down the hallway, before heading out a seemingly random door. Pulling him up numerous stairs, Yugi kept climbing until they reached the roof.

"Hey, don't you have a class?"

"I guess that just shows how much you guys really pay attention when I gripe about my classes, huh? No, Yami, I don't have a class right now. I actually have a couple of questions. I can't ask Atem, I know he'll just avoid them. That is his nature after all."

"Um, okay. What are your questions?" he asked crossing his arms and spreading his legs shoulder width apart. He looked like he was preparing for war.

"First, is actually a question that Paul had. He's being stalked by a vampire, and he was curious about something. He asked me if the first bite hurt? I told him yes, but only because the skin and muscle was being pierced for the first time. But he also asked me when the bite marks disappear, because he noticed that I didn't have mine anymore. I told him after the second feeding. Then he asked why. I don't know. Do you?"

"Yes. It's because after the second feeding your system gets a second helping of our saliva, and, like with a normal cut, the healing process finally kicks in. This makes the holes close up, and the skin reseal itself."

"Wouldn't that make the neck a vulnerable spot though?"

"Hence the collar."

"Oh, I see." Yugi looked away as he contemplated the answer. Nothing leaked through the link though, his thoughts where simply his thoughts.

"And the other one?" Yami asked.

"Hm?" he looked back up at him, dropping his hand from his chin, "oh! How does one become a vampire?"

"Why?"

"I have a class, and we have to ask any vampire we know this question. They say the only ones who know are the ones who have been turned, but they're all tight lipped on it. Saying they swore an oath that they wouldn't tell a soul. So, I thought you being the Queen of all vampires might now, and be more willing to tell me than a certain tight lipped King."

"And why would you just assume this?" Yami asked dropping his arms and slowly stalking forwards.

"Uh, because I know you."

"Do you?"

"I think I know you?" Yugi asked as he started to back up. Yami was scaring him, and he knew from experience that Yami had the least control of his emotions of his two mates. Maybe he should have asked Atem after all.

"I may not have been turned but I know the laws and regulations of my people. Giving an abundant amount of people a weakness in our system is something I will never do, it goes against my very being."

"Oh, no, no, Yami, you misunderstood. We just have to ask. I don't have to write a paper on it or anything. I don't have to tell anyone. I can be tight lipped too. We just have to _ask_."

"And then tell them the answer."

"No! No!" Yugi gasped as his back hit the chain linked fence surrounding the roof. "Just answer the Professor's question with a yes or no answer. Yes, we were told, or no, we weren't. In all honestly, I'd prefer the latter."

"It's actually quite simple, really," a voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah! Atem! Don't do that! You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Swear an oath, that's funny. More like they don't want to talk about it because it's disgusting."

"In what way?"

"Well, first we drain you of all blood. Then we fill half of you with animal blood, preferably an ox or lion, and the other half with a dead vampire's blood. Like I said, disgusting."

Yugi dumped his breakfast, without warning, into both of their shoes. You'd you think he'd be over that kind of sensitivity by now, but some things never went away. Atem and Yami stood there looking down at their feet, before looking up at one another with a look that said only our mate.

They took off their shoes and socks, and chucked them one after the other over the fence and off the roof. Yugi was looking at any place but them. He was so embarrassed. Glancing down at his watch he gasped. He had two minutes to make it across campus to his tech class.

"Thanks, Atem!" Yugi shouted as he took off, swiping his backpack up as he went.

He barely made it in time, he had only 30 seconds to spare as he collapsed in his seat, huffing and puffing. Atem and Yami strolled in 10 seconds after him, and sat down on either side of him. Neither looked exerted, show offs. They let out deep chuckles to that, making mostly every student turn to face them.

If he'd known he'd be getting this much exercise, he'd of told them about the stalker thing this weekend. At the baby shower. Which was now a public affair. He groaned, placing his head on his table. Why did his life have it be so complicated? Why couldn't complication go find someone else to bother for a while?

"Yugi," Yami said softly. Yugi looked over at him. "Come here." He ordered quietly his arms wide open, a knowing look on his face.

Yugi shook his head, and drew swirls on the table as the Professor walked in. She looked around to see that she had two new students. Frowning, she shuffled through her papers, but upon not finding what she was looking for, looked back up at them.

"Ignore us," Atem said when she opened her mouth. "We're not going anywhere, but we have no intentions of disturbing this class either."

"And don't worry, Professor Camelia, if they do, they will be punished," Yugi added.

"You can punish vampires? That's a first. Do share."

"Oh, it's simple. I'm their walking talking blood bag. If they want food, they'll be good."

"And how do you plan on fighting them off when they hold you down?"

"They can hold me down? Wow, have you two gotten stronger since I was last impregnated?" Yugi asked looking at Atem.

"Pay attention," Atem said turning his head forward again, "and stop sassing your Professor."

"Impreg-Class is dismissed!" she shouted gathering up her stuff and leaving the classroom, while pulling her phone out of her pocket in the process. It was a wonder to the students how she was able to juggle it all without dropping it.

"What's up with her?" Ryan asked.

He never received his answer, no one knew. Yugi walked out and bumped into Paul, who immediately took refuge behind Atem. Saying he was just going to stay there until that _girl_ went away. Yugi laughed as he saw Sophie just down the hallway, and being the helpful friend that he was, waved her forward.

She was the vampire stalking his friend. She was a sweet woman, who wanted more of a relationship with Paul, then she did suck his blood. She was like his mates, she considered that to be a bonus to being with him. But try telling superstitious Paul that. He was convinced she wanted to suck him dry.

"King, Queen, Prince," she said curtsying to them. "What can I do for you, Yugi?"

"I know where Paul is."

"Really? So do I. He's hiding behind your boyfriend and my King."

"Bit of a coward don't you think?"

"He can be sometimes. I've learned to accept that if I'm ever in danger I shouldn't expect him to save me. I'll have to save myself."

"Just like a good damsel in distress, right?"

"Of course! Besides, who wants to be a damsel? I'd rather be the knight in shining armor any day."

"That's just your Vampire talking. Why must you guys always play hero to us Humans? Let us play it for a day."

"We did, remember?" Yami asked.

"When?" Yugi could _not_ recall this.

"When you were Captain Underpants, and Malik, Wonder Woman. You guys took out a departments store's dirty talking toilets."

"Plus, there was also those two times you risked your life for those you loved," Atem added.

"Yeah, but I wasn't playing Hero, I _was_ the Hero to my cat and Sakura. And don't talk about the Captain Underpants thing, Yami. That was embarrassing."

"Chasing you around town wasn't much fun either."

"La la la, your drug not mine!" Yugi sang with his fingers in his ears.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that," Atem whispered pulling him into his chest and placing a kiss just below his ear. "Besides, the second time I was talking about was when you were facing off against Yami. You were beautiful."

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes it three times then."

"I suppose," he placed a kiss on his jaw bone.

"Ugh, you're not going to get all lovey dovey are you?" Paul asked.

"We just might," Yugi replied winking at him.

"Blech! I'm outta here!" he said before taking off down the hallway. Sophie laughed, before waving and going after him.

"She's female."

"So is half of the school's population."

"Right."

"Look, Baby, don't worry about it until Friday, okay?" Yugi cooed wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm sure she'll show up to my _public_ shower. After all, wouldn't want to miss a chance to see me, now would she?"

"I don't know, Yugi," he shoved his hands in his pockets. Probably so they wouldn't wrap around him. "It all seems a little risky to me."

"Which is why I'll have you two to lean on."

"What exactly _is_ your plan for Friday anyway?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, leaning his cheek against Atem's chest, and looking slyly up at Yami. "Finally. You were both starting to worry me. Well, you see, it's like this…"

[Time skip]

"This is a stupid idea," Yami groaned as he put on his jacket over his white button down.

"Call it stupid one more time, I dare you. See what happens," Yugi growled back, combing out their daughter's hair, before putting it up in pigtails.

Yugi sighed, and put Marchelle in her dress. It was a cream colored skirt, with a red velvet top, and a matching red bow on the side. It was one of Sakura's picks. He glanced up into her closet, her's and Daniel's. They had to purge it every year, it accumulated so many clothes. He couldn't wait until they had their own taste of style, then he could actually bar others from buying them clothes. Until such a time though, they just had to purge it every year.

"Yami! Get your son into this bowtie right now!" Atem yelled bursting into the room.

"I thought you said dressing a boy was easier than a fussy girl?" Yugi grinned pulling his almost fully dressed baby girl closer to himself. He pulled two cream colored bow clips out of his pocket and put them in her hair. "There, you're all done, Precious."

The look would have been perfect if she was wearing a smile instead of a pout. Still hated those dresses. Sakura blamed him. First time she ever saw him wearing a dress, he stated how much he didn't like it, and of course she immediately took after him. He'd have to be more careful with his next daughter. If she hated dresses too, Sakura might just murder him for corrupting her Nieces.

"Then maybe she should start having her own kids," Atem whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I'm sure she will. After Mahad picks his courage up off the ground and proposes."

"Well, it'd be a little easier for him if she would drop hints that she _wanted_ to get married."

"She has been for the past two months."

"She has?" Yami asked before shaking his head. "No she hasn't. She's just been pointing out places to him that would make great two week vacations, and dragging him to the jewelry department of every store and trying on rings for him. She also keeps telling him her ring size. How is this dropping hints? I don't get it."

"Please tell me you'd pick up on those bombshells, Atem."

The other was laughing so hard, he couldn't even speak. Not even through the mind link. He handed Daniel to Yami, and scooped up Marchelle spinning her around the room, still laughing. He was slowly coming down from his funny high. "You're so lucky you're my daughter," he whispered to Marchelle.

"Why?"

"Because you'll actually have a brain, unlike that idiot over there."

"Hey!"

"Yami, two week vacation spots, ring size, jewelry department, how many more hints do you _need_? Please, tell me now, so I know for later."

"Uh…"

"Would you like a big sign saying 'propose damn it!'"

"Yeah, that would be very helpful!"

Atem's laughter came back full force as Yugi just face palmed. He shook his head, put their son in his bowtie, and left the room with him. Atem followed laughing, while Yami was shouting at him that it wasn't as funny as he was making it out to be. Yugi had to agree with him. It wasn't funny at all.

Yugi grabbed their cloaks from the game room, and then they were on their way to McGregor's Pub. Or at least they were supposed to be. Do you know how hard it is to get two kids into car seats, when that's the last thing they want to do? No, all they want to do is take off their _constricting_ clothes, and run around the van. How did they even know what the word constricting meant, was beyond Yugi. Needless to say, he had a bit of a moment.

"You get in this car right now! All four of you, or so help me I'll do something drastic!"

"Ooo, can we watch?" a vampire asked as they were passing by.

A second later they were hanging from a tree branch by their underwear. He didn't know why, but it made him feel really good to do that to the vampire. He even took a picture and sent it to the council members, all of them. This night was going to be fantastic.

"So! Let's get into our car seats!" he said turning back, and scooping one child up. He secured them in their car seat, and then the other. It was made easy, since they had something else to distract them. A vampire trying to get out of the tree, since his friends were too busy laughing instead of helping.

"So, now that that is done, let's get going shall we?" Yugi asked climbing into the driver's seat and turning the car on. He always did the driving now. He couldn't trust Atem after he tipped their previous van on its side, and ramming it into a telephone pole. Thankfully, only Yami had been in the car at the time. Though it did bring up questions when Yugi had come home to find a silver van, same make and model, in the driveway instead of the green one that had been in it before.

One thing led to another, and before Atem could question it, he had locked himself in the doghouse for a couple of days. Apparently Yugi needed to calm down, or something of the sort, after he took a swing at Atem, screaming naughty words at him in the process. Yugi was just thanking the higher deity later that night that his kids had been at their Great-Grandfather's, and not at home.

Though, neither vampire had eaten for two weeks. Yugi shoved animal blood at them every time they complained about being hungry. He made sure it was straight from the freezer too. He called them blood slushies, because it was so hot out, they couldn't possibly want his blood. It was still at boiling temperatures. It wouldn't have been good for their systems. He'd of hated for them to have heat strokes.

Of course they complained that vampires didn't _get_ heat strokes. Yugi didn't want to take the risk though. So they just sucked it up, and drank their blood slushies. For two weeks. He'd considered three, but _some_ _people_ had had him bodily handled so they could eat. _What-ever_.

Yami climbed into the front seat, forcing Atem to climb into the back of the car. Yugi suggested that they just pop the trunk and he could get in that way, but he had to do everything his way. So he climbed over Daniel, and forced his huge butt through the intersection of the seats and into the rear part of the car. Therefore wasting five minutes of everyone's time. After he was buckled, Yugi refused to leave before he was, he pulled out of the drive and they were finally off to McGregor's.

They were the first to arrive, somehow, besides the bartenders. There was one in particular that he liked. Tori, she was always so sweet on him and his friends. She had green hair that was always in a bun on her head, and bright amber colored eyes.

"Hey, Tori!" Yugi said putting his son down on the stool next to him.

"Hi, Yugi," she replied back in a sour tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I've been dating this guy, but I've found out recently that he's cheating on me."

"Oh, that's horrible! What's his name? I'll whip him back into shape."

"Oh, there's no need for that. I already have my revenge planned out."

"Really? Well, remind me to never get on your bad side." Yugi shot her one more grin and then hopped off his stool, and started to make his way across the room. He heard her mutter something, but couldn't discern what it was.

It was the least of his problems, anyway. Between setting up and making sure his kids didn't strip he had his hands full. I mean it was cute, when they were still in diapers, but now that they were potty-trained and in underwear, it was less so. In the end, he had another one of his moments.

"I'll use this masking tape to tie you and your sister to those stools over there, if you don't sit on that stage and behave."

"DADDY!" they both cried running over to them, and hugging their legs.

Greta, now he was the bad guy again. Either he was the favorite or the bad guy. There was no in-between with children. Just a strict either/or. He groaned, he was so not parent material type. He really wasn't. Honestly, he didn't know what he was doing half the time. Then again, what new parent did?

He could barely handle two right now; he didn't know how he was going to handle four. Oh well, at least he knew he didn't have to rush his kids to the emergency room, after finding them swimming in fountain water, that he had seen ducks swimming in not five minutes before.

Or freak out when their Dad's Okayed them to help decorate their own rooms. With sharpie colored markers on the walls. There were smiley faces, and stick figures everywhere. That had been this past week, what had they been thinking?

Not to mention the painting incident. Oh the painting incident. They were making turkeys with paint, and paper. Completely safe right? Wrong! He had left them for five minutes to go answer a phone call, and when he came back, there were two pretty turkeys on paper, and two paint coated children. Not to mention he found Daniel _eating_ the stuff. And Marchelle making another batch of paint soup for him _to_ eat. They'd spent the next two hours in the ER pumping their stomachs to get all the toxins and poisons from the paint out of their stomachs. Paint was a forbidden thing in their house now. Anything with toxins really. Crayola Crayons were okay, they were toxin free.

That little thing had put him in bed for two days though. His stress levels had soared right through the roof, making him sick. So for two days he stayed home and was taken care of by his mates. One of those days had been Sunday too. At the time though, he was too sick to care. The only thing going through his mind was that child services was going to knock on his door at any moment and take his kids from him. Which was _why_ he had been sick for two days, and not just one.

"Okay, you're stressing again," Atem said starting to rub his shoulders.

"No, I don't stress. I'm over that part of my life. I'm good. I am good."

" _Relax_. Unless you _want_ us to coddle you in bed again."

"Can you? Tonight maybe?"

"Ha ha, sure, anything you want."

"Okay," Yugi let his head fall back against his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Are they behaving? Have they stopped trying to strip?"

"Yes and no."

"Can't relax then."

"Yes you can."

"Nope! Not unless you can assure me we won't have any naked babies running around this establishment."

"Yami's working on it."

"It's odd. It's like the older they get the more defiant they are. I hope this next batch doesn't turn out like that."

"You know, they probably will, eventually. All children pull away from their parents at some point."

"I don't want them to. I want them to be obedient little listeners forever."

"That's impossible, Beautiful, but I appreciate your imagination."

"Okay, I think that that settles that," Yami said coming to stand by them.

"What settles what?"

"I gave them sippy cups full of juice, and put a couple of crushed sleeping pills in them."

" _What?_ "

"What? It's not like the first time we've done it."

"Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, you're being anti-helpful right now. He's making that freaked out Mommy face. "

"Yugi, calm down. They're fine. We've only done it twice before. It's fine. They'll be cool in couple of minutes."

"I'm going to murder you," Yugi growled before lunging at Yami.

That's what most of the first arrivals arrived to. The decorations only half up, and ten vampires trying to stop the Prince from ripping the Queen to shreds. Unfortunately, this also meant they were enlisted to set up the rest of the decorations. And no one was willing to argue with the one who had a look of murder on his face when he gave the order. Decorations were put up fast.

After about 20 minutes they had finally calmed down the Prince enough to convince him that while murdering the Queen might ease his anger now, he'd probably feel very lonely because of it later. Not to mention regret, lots and lots of regret. Also, how he would explain it to their children why Yami had suddenly died, when last time they were awake he was alive and very healthy. It was this last one, that Eliza tried, that finally calmed him down. Enough so that he didn't look like he wanted to murder Yami anymore. Hurt and maim however, were still open possibilities.

Yugi flinched as he was smacked upside the head suddenly. He whipped around to yell at them, only to dodge a fist, by ducking. He looked up to find Heba with his hands on his hips.

"What kind of person doesn't tell their ex-Hunter family that they're being stalked? I mean come on! Tracking was what we did for a living!"

"Yeah! To think we had to hear it from the vampires! You should be ashamed, Yugi!" Sakura added appearing at his side. Mira and Shadi came up behind them looking bored out of their minds.

"So, what do you know about them?" Heba asked.

"They're female and perverted. They also really like roses are red and violets are blue poems."

"Oh, yes, because that description is so helpful," Sakura said with so much sarcasm it was actually offensive.

"Yeah, well it's all I got! I wasted three days of skipping classes trying to find this creep! And what have you been doing? Avoiding my phone calls and going about your little campaign as if all is right in our precious little world! Clearly it is you have been missing the valuable hints, not me!"

With that he spun on his heel, scooping up his son as he went. Geez, was he going to be hit by all angles tonight? Would no one give his stress levels even the smallest smidgeon of a break? He really didn't think all of this stress was good for his young. He really didn't.

Yugi walked straight past everyone and straight out into the cold, snatching up his son's cloak as he went. He sat shivering with his back against the wall, just holding his son. The little thing was completely out of it. Yugi imagined that a plane could crash right in front of them, and he wouldn't even twitch.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I'll be right there."

Yugi's ears perked up at the familiar voice.

"Wanna tell me why you're trying to kill yourself with frostbite?" Jou asked above him.

"Oh? Is it cold out here, I hadn't noticed."

"Alright, what's up?"

"What makes you think anything's up?"

"Yug, I know you."

"Yami knocked out the children, and Sakura slipped back into superior Hunter mode."

"She does know she's no longer one, right?"

"I sometimes wonder if she ever stopped being one. Heba too, sometimes."

"What do you mean, he knocked them out? He took a swing at them? I can't imagine he'd still be walking around inside if he did that."

"Oh! Malik!" Yugi gave his son to Jou and sprung up to hug his best friend. "I've missed you."

"Oh, sure, you get a hug," Jou said like he was offended.

"I'm the best friend, I always get the first hug," Malik teased sticking his tongue out at the werewolf.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, you don't want us here? Fine, we'll leave," Ryou said coming out of the shadows.

"That's not what I meant, ce'mere," he wrapped Ryou up in a hug too.

"And when do I get one of these hugs?"

"Don't be a jealous wolfy poo now," Yugi said wrapping him up in a hug too.

"Ahh, that's better," Jou said returning it with one arm since the other was holding Daniel.

"Yugi, how did Yami knock them out?" Malik asked again.

"Couple of crushed sleeping pills."

"Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"Sometimes I think he is. For what purpose though, I have yet to decipher."

"Come on, it's cold out here, let's get back inside."

"Yeah, you're right," Yugi agreed taking his son back from Jou. He wrapped him up tighter in his cloak before they all headed inside.

As soon as they walked through the doors, Ryou was kidnapped by Bakura which meant that Akeifa was lurking nearby somewhere, Malik walked towards Sakura and Heba, and Jou was flanked by two rather muscular guys.

"Oh, is this the Beta and Omega?" Yugi asked adjusting his son on his hip.

"Uh yeah, meet my Beta Randy Crenshaw, and Omega Lucas Misurelli," Jou introduced them by jerking a thumb in their direction.

"You must be Yugi Mutou, Prince of the Vampires, though you lack being one yourself," Randy said.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, merely a fact," Lucas said. "How did you accomplish the title anyway? Alpha won't say."

"Ha ha ha, aw why not, Jou?"

"None of their business."

"You don't know?"

"None of _my_ business," he corrected his original statement.

"The Vampire Council gave it to me. When I first heard the term I thought that the King and Queen were hiding their child from me for some reason. Then it was explained that _I_ was the Prince, which made a little more sense, but I still think they could have been more original with it."

"Oh, you know how vampires are. They're so stuck in their own ways any amount of change is…too much."

Yugi snorted, and was trying so hard to hold back his laughter. Yami had just appeared at Lucas's back. Jou smelled him out first followed by Randy, but Lucas still had as of yet to notice. How did he become the Omega again? Yami smirked, before prodding the wolf in the back, making him jump a mile high, and whip around. Unfortunately for him, Yami had vanished only to reappear behind Yugi.

"And who are these people?" Yami asked trying to wrap his arms around Yugi. He used evasive maneuvers to get away though and hide behind Jou's hulking form. He'd really filled out over the past years. He definitely looked like the Alpha that he had grown to be.

"Beta and Omega," Jou said nodding to each of them.

"Did you just poke me?" Lucas asked Yami.

"From all the way over here?"

"Did he poke me?"

"I don't know, did he?" Randy asked.

"Asshole."

"Clueless."

"Enough," Jou groaned.

"You know, with partners like these, Jou, it's a wonder you miss us at all," Yugi said grinning cheekily up at him. Then he vanished to go stand by the bar.

"How did he-!? You said he was human!" he heard Randy say from across the room. Well, shout would have probably been the better word for it.

"I told you this was a baby shower, didn't I?" Jou asked.

"Well yeah, but…what does that have to do with him?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Don't ball me up with him!"

"So, what are you drinking tonight?" Tori asked.

"Oh," he snapped out of eavesdropping and to the woman in front of him. "I'll have a kiddie cocktail, please."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant, Tori. I can't have alcohol based on some health thing a doctor or two put out there. Apparently it's bad for development or something."

"Of course, we wouldn't want them to be damaged."

"So, the drink."

"Coming right up!"

Yugi chuckled and turned his back to her, as he just watched more people arriving, 3/4 of them he didn't even know. Malik slid up to him, and got a drink from Suzy, one of the other bartenders.

"Who are all these people?"

"Well, I don't know. I kind of…he he…made the party open to the public…ha ha ha."

"Doesn't seem as brilliant anymore, does it?"

"Nope."

"Is your _little_ _friend_ the reason for that decision?"

"I thought I could lure them in."

"Well, Marcus seems to think it's Noah."

"Yeah, I think I heard that somewhere already."

"You don't think it's him?"

"No, he just has a crush on me, but I do plan on taking care of that. There's this guy coming tonight named Phillip Orfice. He's a charismatic bi guy, who has a thing for Noah. I'm hoping to hook the two of them up."

"Thus solving one of your problems."

"Exactly," Yugi said picking up his drink and taking sip.

Malik grabbed his drink, and the two walked away from the bar. Malik asked him what his plan was to catch this stalker. He told him he planned on making a big announcement sometime in the night, but while slurring his words to make it seem like he was drunk.

"So, what's the big announcement?"

"We've been asking him that all week," Atem said quietly from behind them. Malik jumped while Yugi didn't even flinch. After two kids, there was little that scared him anymore. Not to mention that he could hear his mates walking up behind him like two dancing elephants.

"We do not sound like elephants!"

"I never said you did."

"But-"

"I said you sounded like _two_ _dancing_ _elephants_." He grinned and put Yami's son in his arms, before walking over to where Jou and Ryou were standing with Penny, Rebecca, Kaiba, Otogi, and Mana.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys could make it," he said giving the latter five hugs.

"So, what's this big announcement?" Malik asked again.

"You're just going to have to wait around to see like everyone else."

"And how long are we going to have to wait for?" Otogi asked.

"Until everyone else is good and drunk."

"Yugi," Malik said in a firm tone.

"Mali."

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't Yugi me."

"Fine! Keep your secrets!"

"Okay, I will."

"Mama."

Yugi's head whipped around at the sound. That was his daughter. He flew across the room, appearing at the stage the same time that Atem did. He had heard the call too, even though it wasn't directed at him. His daughter wasn't there though.

"Mama."

There was that little voice again, and both of their heads turned in its direction. They gave each other a single glance, before vanishing into the sea of bodies, intent on finding only one thing. Borderline blood red hair, bright crimson eyes, and the scent of salt water.

It was an impossible task. There was too many people here. Too many scents all mixed together, most of which made Yugi's eyes water. He was starting to lose it, and become panicked in a way that only a parent could. A hand grabbed his arm, making him turn and growl at Heba.

"Don't growl at me, just get her off! She keeps calling me Mama!"

Yugi looked down to see his teary eyed daughter clutching Heba's pants leg. Her wobbling bottom lip said that more tears were threatening to come. He sighed in relief, and squatted down to her level.

"Marchelle."

"MAMA!" she cried, burying her little head into his chest. Yugi gathered her up, and picked her up in his arms, making shushing noises, and bouncing her slightly.

"Thank you, Heba," Yugi said giving him a one armed hug.

"Uh, she found me."

"Thank you," he said again.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Heba," Atem said hugging him from behind.

"No, she found me," he said trying to fight the two of them off.

"Atem? Where's Daniel?"

"With his Daddy."

"Oh." His head slumped against Heba's shoulder. Really, one heart attack was enough for one night, but three, now that was just pushing his limits.

"You haven't had any heart attacks, Yugi. Stop being so dramatic."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a Mutou. It's in my blood by natural birth. I must be dramatic, all day, all the time."

Atem just rolled his eyes, and took their daughter from him. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'don't know why we put up with you'.

 **Cause you love me.**

 **Remind me why again?**

 **I have no idea. You're the vampires who fell for my seductive charms.**

 ** _You? Charming? That's a good one._**

 **So you admit I'm seductive?**

 ** _I…wait, no…I did no such thing!_**

 **You said I wasn't charming, you never said I wasn't seductive.**

 ** _Atem!_**

 **Oh no, you got yourself into this one; so you can get yourself out.**

 ** _Some Husband you are._**

 **…**

 ** _Atem?_**

 **You haven't called me that in ages…**

 ** _Yeah, I know, I kind of forgot what it sounded like in my mind and on my tongue. But to be fair, you haven't returned the term in ages either._**

 **Come here,** ** _my_** ** _Husband_** **.**

Yami slipped into his arms, and the two started to make out. It made Yugi wonder if they stopped calling each other Husband to make him feel more comfortable in the beginning of their mating. To be honest he'd forgotten that that was what it was for vampires. A wedding. He bit his lip, and looked away, afraid he was witnessing something private. He wandered back over to the bar, and asked Tori for another drink.

He supposed, after his 10th cup, he should have been more specific. And this wasn't just because the room was tilted slightly to the right, when he knew his head wasn't. No, it was because he was chugging back his 11th drink, and was staring across the room at Malik. His drinking drunk buddy.

He put the empty glass down, and got up, wobbling a little. Was the room supposed to be tilting even further to the right? Or maybe that was just him. Hm, he glanced around the room not seeing his mates anywhere. They were probably out somewhere consummating their marriage again.

"Now what would give you that impression?" Atem asked from beside him.

"Heeey."

"Are you drunk?" Yami asked.

"No, not yet. Ready for my big unnunzzment?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I'm gonna do it now anywayz."

"Yugi, just tell us what it is first."

"Nah-ah!"

Then he went up to the stage where he took the microphone from the person who was singing War of Hearts by Ruelle. He completely ignored the music, and went straight into his announcement.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Mutou, and I am pregnant. I was thinking and I came to a decision. My mates and I are gonna elope! Yeah, we're gonna get married! In Vegas! It's where everyone gets married these days I hear." The music behind him had been cut. He had everyone's undivided attention. "So, Atem Taiyo Kodai, and Yami…Yami…Yami…Ryou, what's his middle name?"

"H-H-H-Ha-to. Hato," Ryou said laughing. "Yugi, it's Hato. How do you not know that?"

"Never came up. But I remember you did that projectile with him, so fuck you."

"WHAT!?" Akeifa and Bakura yelled.

"Fonk, funk, tank, lank, no, fank, yeah, fank you!"

"Oh, thank you, he's saying thank you."

"Right, Atem Taiyo Kodai, and Yami Hato Sennen, will you marry me?" he asked with a goofy grin and getting down on one knee.

"Oh, if only we could take him seriously right now," Yami moaned.

"Indeed," Atem agreed.

A whistling sounded through the air, before Yugi was snapped out of his drunken stupor by his instincts, a knife's blade clutched in his hand.

"Oh my, what a pretty blade," he looked down at it, admiring the filigree hilt. "So? Who does it belong to? Come on, don't be shy now, I'm _dying_ to meet your cowardly ass."

The world around him started to darken, as he pressed the hilt to his nose, taking in a deep breath. Ah, the scent, he had it on lockdown now. No more hiding for little Miss-

The world flared back to bright colors, as lips crashed onto his. Fingers weaved themselves in between his. All he saw was red-violet eyes in sharp focus, staring deep into his own, as the lips just held firm, pressed against his. He sighed out through his nose, and closed his eyes, the knife dropping to the ground with a heavy sound. His instincts…they knew no bounds, none.

A tear slipped from his eye, and a thumb brushed it away. The back of his head was grabbed, and his face was pressed into a chest. Shame. It rolled off of him in droves. To think he had almost let his instincts take control of him again like that; it was so shameful.

"Did you see them?" Yami asked.

"No," Yugi whispered.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. So…what was your idea to catch them?"

Yugi pulled his face out of Yami's chest to look up at him. He was trying so hard to suppress his growing grin. Yami was making it so very difficult though, with that look of disbelief that he was giving him.

"You are such a trouble magnet."

"Yeah, I know. Can't help it though, I think I was just born with those genetics. I sure hope they're not hereditary."

Yami's face just dropped, as he looked over his shoulder at something. Probably the kids. Yugi gripped his cheek and turned his attention back onto him.

"We'll cross that hurdle when we come to it."

"I don't want to cross it."

"It's going to be okay," he said kissing him softly.

"Okay," Atem's voice interrupted, "why are you comforting him when _you_ had the knife thrown at you, Yugi?"

"Cause I love him," Yugi said looking up at him with slanted eyes.

"Well, whatever they were planning tonight, it clearly didn't involve newborn reflexes." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out over the crowd. "What do you say we wrap this up, Yami. I'm getting sick of this chick."

"I easily second that," Yami said standing up.

"So what's the plan?"

"You're not getting involved," Atem shot down.

"Oh, come on, this is my stalker. I want to face them, head on!"

"Oh, Yugi, you're not going to have time for that this weekend," Sakura interjected.

"I'm not?"

"No. I finally got _the_ place back from the Organization. "

"The…?"

"Uh huh."

"Does the vampire know?"

"No, I told my baby brother first."

"Oh, that's great news!" Yugi said leaping up to hug her.

"What is it?" she murmured in his ear.

"Instincts. Identified."

"Understood. Heba?"

"Yes. Family."

"Take down."

"So what exactly is _the_ place?" Yami asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Agreed."

"Our home. Our parent's home."

Yugi sent them an image from his mind. Showing them, they'd seen it before. They gasped, but didn't show any more recognition than that.

"Would you like to see it?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, sure, after we eliminate your stalker," Atem said sternly.

"Fair enough. Wait, eliminate, you don't mean _kill_ do you?"

"Ra, why did he put someone so gentle and caring in our midst?"

"Apparently he thought you needed it."

"Indeed."

"Besides, if I'm not here this weekend, what makes you think my stalker will be?"

"Ah, well, while you do have a fair point, I'd still feel better if you waited until after the stalker was out of the picture before going back to your hometown. Which is where by the way?" Yami asked frowning.

"Oh, it's times like these that I wish there was a brick wall nearby."

"Actually, there are four cuz, which one would you like to use?" Heba asked slinging and arm around his shoulders.

"Do not give him any ideas, Heba. That's the last thing he needs." Atem said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help." His eyes flicked over to Sakura, and slowly raised his head. Other than that though, he gave no more indication that he knew something else was up. It was actually the first time he was grateful to have a Hunter in his family.

"And why are you grateful for this, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Because I know I have more than one strength behind my back as I move through this game called life."

"Uh, okay."

"Come on, we need to get two little things to bed. It's already going on 11, way past their time for bed."

"No! No, nap!" Marchelle and Daniel cried together.

"Well, I'm not talking about a nap, I'm talking about bedtime."

"No, Mama, no sleep."

"And why not?"

"We miss all fun when we sleep," Daniel whined.

"Oh, well, when you put it that way. Sure, you can stay up."

"Yugi."

"But your Father's and I are just going to be talking about how much we love each other."

"Do you do this every night?"

"Mm-hm."

"Ew!"

"Gross!" Marchelle added.

"Well, that's what you get to look forward to if you stay up all night."

"We should go to bed on time now on."

"Uh huh," Daniel agreed.

"And this is why you're Mom," Yami whispered in his ear.

"And don't you ever forget it."

[Time skip]

Yugi sighed as he tossed the syringes over the balcony. He was sitting on the railing watching as the moon reflected off of the water. He was slowly rebuilding up all the walls in his mind. All the rooms.

He looked back over at the bed, at his mates, and bit his lip. They looked so at peace, but only he knew they weren't sleeping. He'd had no choice but to drug them, drug Atem mostly. He needed to know _why_ , and was determined to find out.

Hopping off the railing, he walked calmly over to them, and kissed them both on the cheek. Then he grabbed his coat and left. Walking down the stairs he met up with his sister and cousin. They were doing this alone. And as far as his mates knew, he'd gone to Hiroshima to see his parent's old home. By this time tomorrow, his stalker problem would be solved. At least, he hoped it would be.

"So, who is she?" Heba asked.

"She goes to the neighboring school, was always so nice to us, told us about all the best drinking bars, and was always the loudest cheerer during karaoke nights when the club met up. I would've never thought it to be her."

"Great, who is she?"

"Come on, let's just…get this over with."

Yugi shoved his hands in his coat pockets, and led the way back to McGregor's bar. She was working the morning shift. He'd know, he'd called ahead of time to check. Yugi sighed heavily out through his lips, and watched as the air became a visible stream of steam. Like a person blowing out cigarette smoke. What a mess, and like always he felt as if he was caught in the middle of it.

Just once, it was really all he was asking for, he'd like to not be caught up in something. Something that's out of his control. Just once, he'd like to be caught up in something that he wanted to be caught up in. Not the drama of others dragging him down.

Yugi burst into the Pub, and his eyes immediately zeroed in on a head of short cropped black hair. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She was too busy talking to Tori to notice him, which was fine, but he intended on changing that.

"Hello, Jordan."

"Oh!" she spun around, jumping at his voice. "Yugi, it's so good to see you again so soon!"

She was an average looking girl, not at all a face to pick out of the crowd. When he said he never would have guessed it was her, he wasn't lying. She had eyes of a rusty brown color, and coupled with her close cut black hair, with about five locks being longer than the rest, she was ordinary. She had no figure, her body being a wooden plank, completely straight on all sides.

He scoffed, and jerked his head forward. He felt, more than saw his family flank his sides. They said and did nothing, but he hadn't expected them to either. They were here for support that was all. This was his war, and he intended to fight it on his own this time.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Cut the shit, Jordan. I know it was you last night. I know you threw the knife at me while I was on stage."

Tori gasped and dropped the glass in her hand. It shattered when it hit the floor, as she covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes darted between the two of them, like a ball on a ping pong table.

"And how do you know this? You were so slobbering drunk you were confessing a false love to two strangers."

"No, not strangers, my mates. My boyfriends. Besides, they already know how much I love them. I was suggesting we get married. And that we should do it in Vegas?" he looked over at Sakura when he asked more than said this.

"Grandpa never would have let you."

"Very true."

"NO!" Jordan screamed making Yugi take a step back from her while cringing. She rushed forwards, seizing his biceps, and shaking him slightly. "You belong with me, and no one else! We were made for one another! Why haven't you understood this yet!?"

Yugi grabbed her shoulders, and shoved her back careful not to use his extra strength. She still went flying back a little further than he intended though. He levelled a glare at her, as he stood up straight brushing invisible dust off of his coat.

"You're delusional." He looked her dead in the eye as he said this, and watched as she crossed further over the edge. "I belong with them. I love them with my mind, body, and soul."

"Oh yeah? Then where are they now? Why aren't they with you if you love each there so much?"

"They're at home. Respecting my wishes to handle this alone. My family is merely here to make sure I don't become a coward. They give me strength and courage to ask you one question. Why? Why me? Why did you have to create a fantasy world around me involving the two of us?"

"It's not a fantasy! We were going to get married. Live in a nice home, and have two kids together. A boy and girl. Then you had to go and ruin everything by hooking up with those two strangers! If it had been a one night fling I probably would have been able to forgive you. But this, I just can't Yugi, I can't. You _cheated_ on _me_. How could you!?"

"No. I never cheated on you, because we were never together. You saw me singing karaoke one night, probably with a distant look of love on my face, and jumped to your own conclusions. I wasn't singing to you, I was singing to my mates using our mind link."

"NO!" she screamed again grabbing a knife off of tray as another waitress passed her. "If I can't have you, than neither will they!"

She charged, but got no closer than two steps, before Heba had the knife from her, and Sakura had her pinned to the wall using her own body. Yugi sighed, and pulled out his phone, dialing 911, and after a short conversation hung up. They waited for them to show up, and after they did, gave their statements and left.

By this time it was around one in the afternoon, so Yugi just suggested that they head to Hiroshima. Yugi probed Atem's and Yami's mind, but found them to still be a serene calm. So they were still asleep. He thought for sure that they'd be up by now, but perhaps he'd used a stronger dose than he originally thought.

It was about 6:30 when they arrived in Hiroshima, and Yugi got off of the train stretching out his tense muscles. His bond was still serene and it was starting it make him nervous, almost like they were faking it. Like they were already awake and had been for hours. Yugi looked around, before shaking the thought out of his head. The chances that they had arrived here before him was impossible to think of. Too horrifying to even make into a thought.

"Well, are we going to get going, or just stand here all day?" Heba asked.

"Oh, right, come on," Sakura said turning and walking off. Heba followed and Yugi made to go too, but was stopped cold.

"It's a funny thing, isn't it, Yami? That we made it here before they did?"

"That is odd, considering we were left a note to join them when we had the chance to."

"What's even odder is that I didn't hear our little human leave."

"Perhaps he was using his extra senses to enhance his movements."

"That is a possibility."

"Yugi! Aren't you-oh," Heba stopped short a good three feet in front of him which could only mean they were well within sight.

"It's a wonder we even found him at all though, considering he has his scent trail on lockdown."

"Oh, I'm sure there's a good reason for that, Habibi," Atem's voice was right in his ear. Ghosting over the shell of it. Yugi started to shake.

"What's the matter, Yugi? Why're you shaking?" Yami asked his breath warming the side of his neck.

He gave a shriek of fear, and lashed out, his forearms both hitting a sold mass of flesh. They grunted as he shot off to hide behind Heba, arms wrapping around his middle. People around them stopped to stare for a few seconds before continuing on with their average days.

"You know, that probably won't hide you for long. After all, soon you're going to be bigger than me."

"They know, Heba, they know," Yugi cried into his back.

"That you drugged them? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do."

"No," he whined, "they _know_."

"Oh, you're talking about that _other_ thing we did today. Can I ask you a question? How?"

"I'm not sure, but they do. It's why they're so upset. I didn't let them take care of it for me."

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure they're upset about the sedative."

"Nooo."

"Yeees."

" _What_ other thing?" Atem asked with narrowed eyes.

"See, told you. It's definitely the sedative," Heba said looking over his shoulder at Yugi.

Yugi who was making a face of fear and sadness, and leaning away from Atem. He stood back up making a noise of annoyance. Yami snickered, before grabbing Yugi out from behind Heba, and holding him close.

"If you wanted to spend time with your ex-Hunter family, we would have let you. You didn't have to drug us to do that. We doubt you're stalker would've been able to get within three feet of you with them around."

"You're right, she didn't get three feet. She got much closer than that, grabbing and shaking distance actually."

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Yami and Atem roared together.

"Yugi accosted her this morning. He just brought us so he wouldn't chicken out."

"HEBA!" Yugi shrieked from Yami's arms.

"Oh," Atem said trying to rein his anger in, "and how did that go?"

"Pretty well actually, though I never did get my answer."

"Answer?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, why did she do it? Why did she choose me to become infatuated with?"

"Well, that's a dumb question."

"What?"

"Yugi, have you taken a look at your qualities lately? You're much too nice for your own good."

"I am not! I knocked the two of you out didn't I?"

Aten threw back his head and laughed. "If that's what you call mean; I'd love to see what you call cruel."

"It's not funny, Atem!"

"The subject isn't, no, but you are."

Yugi glared at them, err, pouted would probably be the better word. You could see it though, working behind the amethyst colors of his eyes. Trouble, and lots of it. The gears were just moving, and they promised lots of pain if the two didn't backtrack at once. Being men though, they just kept going.

"Oh, you're trying to glare, sorry, but you're just look too cute with that face," Yami simpered kissing his forehead.

"Hmph!" he turned his head away from the latter.

"Yugi," Heba called. Yugi turned to him. "Let's go check out the rooms of your parent's house. I'd particularly like to investigate the play room, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, it should be fun," Yugi agreed smiling sliding to the ground and out of Yami's hold. Grasping Heba's hand the two strutted off to where Sakura was waiting patiently for them. She rolled her eyes at them, before shoving herself in between them, and the three walked towards the car that was waiting for them.

Atem and Yami zipped inside the car before the door, shut and watched as Yugi shimmied himself into the driver's seat. The two were practically drooling as he finally sat down, there had been a lot of butt wiggling.

"Heba, this jeep did come with four wheel, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought we might take the long way."

"Oh, talk dirty to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're not Malik."

"Fair enough. Just crank up the radio, and drag her through the mud already."

"What mud?" Atem asked.

"Why are we dragging the poor jeep through the mud?" Yami added.

Yugi and Heba looked at one another before, he flicked on the radio and threw the car into drive. Rude Boy by Rihanna blasted through the speakers, and Yugi tore down the road in a way that would normally have Police cars chasing after him. But he was a Mutou, and they still owned most of these streets. They may have been gone for quite some time, but that didn't change the amount of wealth they carried around. Put them in jail, and they'd be out in two minutes flat.

The car bounced off the highway, and onto the dirt path. Hardly anyone took this path anymore because it was so grown over, but there was no better way to get it back into driving shape than to plow down it with a four wheel drive jeep or truck. Why did his mates think his Father even owned a truck in the first place? Certainly not for show. No, it was for this road. And let me tell you, the two had oved each other. His truck and this road treated one another very well.

Blah Blah Blah by Kesha ft 3OH!3 came on next, and Yugi turned his head to look at Heba. He looked back at Yugi. A single eyebrow was raised between the cousins.

"Sakura was driving last."

"Uh huh, sure she was," he turned back to the road swerving just in time so he didn't hit a tree.

"You think I'd listen to this Barbie crap?!"

"Heba, it's you, I know you love this Barbie crap."

"You little monkey weasel!"

He grabbed Yugi's arm, and made him swerve the car left and then right. Throwing the non-buckled passengers in the back against one door and then the other. Sakura just yawned as the vampires picked themselves up off the floor. She wasn't an idiot, she had buckled up the minute Yugi had asked about four wheel drive. Yugi let go of the wheel to hit his cousin back, before grabbing the wheel again and spinning the wheel to stop it from going over a cliff.

"Still think it's a bad idea to buckle up?" Sakura asked as they slowly rose from the floor this time.

The two vampires were buckled in their seats quicker than a wave coming in and out of the beach. They looked scared. They physically looked scared of Yugi's driving skills that they had been previously unaware he possessed.

"They buckled now?" Heba asked.

"Like their kids in a car seat."

"Alright, take us off road."

"I thought we were off road!" Yami shouted.

Yugi threw a grin over his shoulder at them before jerking the steering wheel to the left, and catapulting them over a cliff and onto another road. The two screamed like little girls whilst clutching Sakura for dear life.

"Every baritone man out there would be ashamed right now if they just heard the deepest of them make that sound."

"Told you they could scream."

"Sorry I didn't believe you."

"Apology accepted."

"This is why humans shouldn't drive!" Atem said letting go of Sakura to grip the back of Yugi's seat.

"Why? I mean, it's not like your species is exactly fearless."

"There's a big difference between fearless and crazy, Yugi!"

"What're you trying to say?"

"Pull over! I need to drive!"

"Okay," he pulled the car over.

"Good, you do have some sense left," with those words he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Yugi left him there, as Sakura pulled the car door closed before it was taken off by a tree.

"Uh, I think you left something back there, Yugi," Yami said as he watched Atem's figure disappearing in the distance.

"You want to be next?"

"Uh, no, but, don't you think we should go back for him?"

"Nope!" Yugi said as they broke through some over grown bushes and headed right for a lake.

"Yugi," Yami said uneasily as he watched the speed-o-meter grow, not shrink. "Lake. Lake. Lake! LAKE! LAKE! LAKE! LA-!"

In a quick movement Sakura had unbuckled Yami, and opened his door, as Yugi veered the car to a sharp left he turned Yami into a sling shot right out of the car and into the lake. Then he tore up some more grass as he spun the car around and headed off to the house. He stopped in the front curved drive, and got out of the jeep, as Yami was just pulling himself out of the lake. He looked like a drowned kitten. Yugi took a couple of pics with his phone and sent them to Ryou with the title 'I can be mean too'.

It was another half hour before Atem showed up covered from head to foot in mud. Apparently he had slipped on the trail twice while trying to use his vampire speed. After the second time he had given up, and just walked. Hence why it took him so long. He snapped a few pics of him too, and sent those to Ryou as well.

Ryou asked if the same title applied to this one too. He said of course. Ryou sent back a bunch of periods as his response. Yugi just laughed. He turned back to his disgruntled mates.

"So, can I be mean now?"

"Yes, Yugi, you can be very mean," Yami said rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Hear that, Heba? I'm not a goody two shoes anymore!"

"Good for you!"

"Come on, let's get Yami dried off before he catches hypothermia."

"You said vampires couldn't get hypothermia. Did you lie?"

"No. It was a figure of speech!"

"It didn't sound like one!"

Sakura and Heba just watched as the three went into the house ahead of them.

"They're the oddest coupling in the world," Heba said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I think you were right. They do fit together like an old ancient puzzle scattered through time."

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever hear those words come out of your mouth again."

"What words?"

"You were right. Can you say them again just to prove me wrong?"

Sakura shoved him to the ground before going inside. Heba laughed as he followed her up the steps, begging her to prove him wrong. When they found the other three, it was to find them playing.

"No, you're all dirty!" Yugi laughed shoving Atem's mouth away from him.

"Then perhaps you'd prefer to be wet?" Yami asked hugging him from behind.

"Ah! No, let go!"

"Kiss him, Atem, kiss him. He deserves a dirty one for being mean."

"You got it."

"No. No, muddy kisses, no."

Yugi tried pushing him away, but Yami just pinned his arms to his side, allowing Atem to give him a sloppy and muddy kiss on the lips. Then the two let him go as he attempted to get the mud out of his mouth. The faces and sounds he made while doing this brought tears to everyone's eyes as they laughed at him. Instead of taking it out on the ones who caused it though, he chased Heba around the room, and tackled him to the ground. The two rough housed for a little bit until they were pulled apart.

"So, how's Isis these days?" Heba asked, "Does she miss me?"

"No. Last time I asked her for you, she said 'if he never comes back to Japan, then it'll only be too perfect.' I think that will be the last time I ask her too. When I told her you'd be in Japan the following week, she started to chuck random objects at me."

"You told us she was doing that because you said something stupid," Yami said while frowning.

"Telling her Heba was going to be in town _was_ stupid."

"Touché."

"Dang, I must not have made as big as an impression on her as I thought."

"Here's a tip, you know what will make a lasting impression on her?"

"What?"

"If you ignore her and act like she doesn't exist. I guarantee it'll grab her attention."

"I don't know. She'll probably wonder if I'm sick if I do that."

"And then she'll come to you to see if you are. And when she does, you pounce."

"Like a tiger waiting to strike. I like the way you think, Cuz!"

 **If that actually works, you're going to be a dead man.**

 **I know. Make sure it doesn't work, okay?**

 ** _Cheater._**

 **Only when my life is on the line.**

"So, Yugi, what is this 'play room' of your parent's?"

"Uh, it's uh, um, a room? Where they played?" there was a steady blush creeping up neck and covering his face.

"Played what?" Yami asked as he and Atem were thoroughly enjoying the color on Yugi's face, and the way it was becoming darker by the second.

"Games."

"Really, show us."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"They're not really family type games."

"Show us anyway," Atem said.

"Wow, could you two be any more perverted?" Sakura asked getting up and walking out.

"How're we perverted?" Yami asked getting up and following her.

"If you haven't figured out what these _games_ are yet then you're obviously hopeless."

"Hey!"

"Besides, only Saki knows where the room is."

"Is that right?" Atem asked getting up and going after her too. "Oh, Saki!"

"Is that true?" Heba asked coming over to sit by him.

"No, but they don't need to know that."

"You look like a tomato. Hey, let's slice you up and put you on a B.L.T!"

Yugi gave him a look of annoyance before pouncing on him, and thus the two were rolling around again. Yugi won of course, using his gift strength to overpower Heba, and use him as his own personal chair. So, Heba was well within his rights to call him a cheater.

"Nope, just used my resources."

"Yugi!" Sakura burst back into the room. "You know as well as I do where this room is. But I don't want you to show them. Heaven knows they've already molested you in plenty of other places. They certainly don't need to dirty that one too."

"You just don't want them in there because that's where you were conceived," Yugi said with sly slanted eyes.

"Yugi!"

Heba muffled his laughter into his hand. "So, you admit you know where this room is?"

"No!" he threw a glance at his mates. "I swear, I don't. Only Saki does, she's the only one."

"Well, then, how about you show us your room instead?" Yami asked.

"Oh um, okay!" he bit his lip before hopping off of Heba and leaving the room to go down the hallway.

He walked into his room, and flicked on the light. Everything was still covered in dust. Walking across the room, he opened his Buzz Lightyear curtains, coughing when dust, and moths went flying everywhere. He opened the window, having too use a lot of force to get it open. Once it was though, most of the moths flew outside. Only a few stayed inside, banging their little heads against the lightbulb hanging from his ceiling. He spun back around, spreading his arms wide.

"So, this is it."

"Buzz Lightyear? Really?" Yami asked looking down at his bedspread.

"Hey, he was cool when I was a kid, alright?"

"Why couldn't Daniel have wanted this theme for his room? I would've approved of this!"

"Cause Supergirl is _pretty_."

"At least my little girl is normal. She wanted a Princess room."

"And just think, every time you play tea party, you get to dress up as one too."

"Oh, shut up! At least she's not infatuated with a fictional character."

"I don't know about that. She does like that guy from Tangled. Now, what was his name again? Ah, yes! Flynn Rider!"

"Tell me you're kidding, Yugi!" Atem cried gabbing him by his shoulders.

"What's the matter? Can't you tell?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Seriously though, it's become her new favorite movie. I honestly think he has something to do with it."

"No, she's too young for boys."

"Speaking of the children, where are they?"

"With your favorite babysitter," Yami said.

"YOU LEFT THEM WITH, MAHAD!?"

"Your Grandpa," Atem grinned.

"Oh, right, of course. Good job."

"We wouldn't leave them with Mahad," Yami said.

"Yeah, especially after you used Sakura to restart his heart," Atem said rolling his eyes.

"Classic," Yugi said grinning.

[Flashback]

 _"_ _So, do you think all these snacks will be enough?" Sakura asked._

 _"_ _Almost. You can't forget these," Yugi said handing her a role of Shockers._

 _"_ _What are these?"_

 _"_ _A candy that all travelers must have."_

 _"_ _Oh, okay! I notice they have the label FBR-18. Do they come with any side effects?"_

 _"_ _Not that I can think of."_

 _"_ _Okay then!"_

 _"_ _Have fun on your trip, Sakura!"_

 _"_ _Oh, I will! Come on, Mahad."_

 _"_ _Yes, do have fun."_

[End flashback]

"Oh, good times, good times."

"You're horrible," Yami said rolling his eyes.

"You still love me," Yugi said falling back onto his bed, and coughing as the mountain of dust burst up into the air.

"No idea why."

"It's cause I'm so damn cute."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that," Atem said kissing his cheek.

"So, Yugi, about your stalker. What happened to her, really?"

"She was arrested, apparently this wasn't her first offense. She's stalked other people before."

"Yugi…"

"Jordan Hinklefoot. She's locked away now though, or will be. It's fine, it's all fine."

"Why do you have to be so soft?" Atem asked wrapping him up in his arms.

"Uh…" Yugi had no answer to that.

"Cause we needed that," Yami answered. "We needed a touch of Yugi in our lives. And we are never letting you go."

"Wouldn't want you to even if you could. I plan on keeping you guys around for forever. You're not going anywhere."

* * *

 **So, as of late I have been working six shifts a week. I am so tired right now, but I finished this, and just had to post it. So, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	5. I asked

**[Author slowly walks out onto screen] So, all of my cute characters have gone missing, which means I can't feed any to you. What a shame. I won't keep you any longer though, so, I do not own Yugioh, or any of the songs used in this story. Enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI_ , and ATEM]**

Chapter 5

Yugi watched as Mahad spun her around and dipped her. There was nothing but the moon lighting up the dark grass. The stars blinked at them in between clouds. There was faint music streaming from somewhere, but it was unclear where exactly.

He felt like a small child again, watching his parents dance. After having a firm conversation with the man, he just hoped he finally had the courage to do what he should have done months ago. Mahad pulled her closer, and whispered something in her ear. Her head titled ever so slightly to right, and Yugi could just imagine her look of confusion. Shaking his head, he got down on one knee, grasping one of her hands between both of his.

Her other hand came up over mouth as he stared up at her. His lips moved, and she dropped to her knees hugging him. Mahad had a startled look on his face, before he broke out in a grin, and lifted her; spinning her around. Yugi sighed and smiled, there was going to be a wedding in their near future. He looked out towards the lake, with the moon shimmering over it.

He was happy for her. She was getting the happy ending she deserved. Though, even he never would have been able to guess that it would have been with a vampire. Still, Mahad was a good man, and he couldn't have asked anyone better to fall in love with her. His sister the spit fire.

"Agreed, she is a natural spit fire," Atem said in his ear softly.

"Hey, how was the meeting?"

"Boring. I didn't have you there to abuse the mind link."

"What about Yami?"

"No, he doesn't know how."

"Hey!"

"Fair point."

"You guys are being mean."

"Still love you, though," Yugi said stepping up to him. "Dance with me."

"Why?"

"Fine, you dance with me, Atem."

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't, I just asked why." Yami grabbed him back, putting a hand on his waist and the other in his hand.

"Because I want to dance with someone," Yugi replied before pulling him into the middle of balcony. Yugi nodded at Atem, and he flicked the small CD player in the corner of the small space on. Die a Happy Man by Thomas Rhett came on. It filled the space with its sweet sounds, and Yami took the lead, spinning him around the area.

"You planned this," Yami whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't wait until the Gala, I wanted to dance with you now. We're not supposed to by waltzing though."

"No?"

"No, you claim every time you want to do the tango with me. Now's your chance. We both know Atem is never going to give it up. He's King. He wants for nothing."

Yami smirked, before the dance took on more heat. Atem shook his head out of the corner of his eye, and turned the song to Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. Yugi took in a deep breath, and the heat increased. This song was better for the Tango than the other one was. He sent Atem a mental wink, making the vampire chuckle as he hopped up onto the railing, so he could enjoy both shows better. Theirs and the one still going on below them.

"And you know, Yugi, it will be another full year before the next Gala."

"Hence why I can't wait."

"Yugi, did you mean it?" Atem asked quietly.

"Huh?" Yugi asked back as Yami dipped him.

"About getting married."

"Oh, yes."

Yami dropped him in shock, and Yugi winced as both his back and head hit the hard ground. It really wasn't enough to even cause a bruise, but still, it was pretty sudden.

"Really?"

"Of course," Yugi replied turning his head away as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

Atem's eyes narrowed slightly, "just not right now."

"I'm sorry," Yugi bowed his head in shame. "My big announcement, it was something else entirely. I don't know where that other one came from, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's alright, you were drunk, and you didn't know what you were saying."

"Oh no, I think I did," Yugi said quietly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Before either vampire could grab him though, he shot to his feet, grabbed the railing, and vaulted over it.

"YUGI!" they both yelled as he fell 20 feet to the ground.

He landed though, as silently and as agile as a cat would. He stood there staring at the ground for a moment, before raising his head. Putting on a fake smile, he ran towards his sister.

"Sakura! The baka finally proposed, I'm so happy for you!"

"What do you mean baka?" Mahad asked.

"I was going to put up a sign that said 'propose to her Mahad. She wants you to, damn it!' You really weren't picking up on any of her hints."

"Why you little!" he proceeded to then chase him around the yard. He laughed as his sister started up a continuous chatter about her proposal and ring. It was a sapphire that sat upon two silver swords. By the end of her spiel, Mahad was climbing out of the lake, and Yugi felt as if he knew more about her ring then the person who made it.

"Saki, enough. I understand, you love your ring and it fits you completely."

"Thanks, Yugi, but you didn't have to push my fiancé into the lake."

"He wouldn't have stopped chasing me if I hadn't."

"You know, I think your mates have been dead on all this time about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You really are an imp."

"Heh, yeah, I guess I am," Yugi said rubbing the back of his head as he caught movement behind her. His eyes zeroed in on the stoic faces of his mates. They were waiting for him. He couldn't face them though. This was the second time marriage had been brought up between them, and as well as denied. Closing his eyes, he turned his face away, faking a yawn.

"Oh, are you tired, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I think I'll just head to bed now." he gave her another grin before vanishing. Not towards the house though, but towards the high wall along the back of the property. A little ways down, there was the ocean. He only needed to think, to gain the courage to face them. Right now, he couldn't. Pathetic. That was what he was, _pathetic_.

He sat down by the rolling waves, and just watched them come in and out. It should have been relaxing, but instead it seemed to have the opposite effect on him. He started to cry, pulling his knees up to his chest, and just pouring his own saltwater onto them.

The shock had been so vast, but so quickly replaced with tension. He was sure that he wouldn't have even been able to cut it with a knife he had had one. It was too thick, too heavy, and pressing down on his chest like a 100 pound weight.

"A tension you say?" Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi jerked away, and was on his feet in seconds. When he tried to move away though, both of his arms were grabbed and put behind his back. Despite his struggles though, he couldn't break free. So he just hung limp from the grasp on him, and just like that, he was dropped back onto the sandy shore.

"Don't try to run, Yugi," Atem said quietly from above him. "Since you have the strength and instincts as a newborn, I have no choice but to treat you like one. I _don't_ want to hurt you."

Yugi breathed the sand in and out of his lungs slowly, as he moved his arms to brace them against the sand. He dug his fingers into the wet ground, before shooting to his feet and trying to make a break for it anyway. Yami had one of his arms locked around his waist before he even realized what or how it had happened.

How? He'd been faster and stronger last time. He was sure of it. So how? How were they suddenly able to grab him mid-step? Hold him in a grip so tight; he could not break free? How was it possible?

"Oh, Yugi, we embody the strength and powers of our race. If a newborn could so easily overpower us, we'd be in trouble. The whole of vampires would be in trouble. Besides, don't you remember, when you faced off against me four years ago? If Isis and Atem had not intervened, you would have lost, you would be dead."

"You let me think I was stronger?"

"Exactly."

Yugi shoved Yami away, a good ten feet before the vampire even felt the tingling sensation that was left over from Yugi hitting his chest. "You're lying!" he accused.

He glared at the man in front of him, and actually took him in. His face, it was warped and twisted. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Atem's skin was falling off of every piece of his body. He was trapped between two mimickers. How though? Dartz was dead, so who had made these two? And why were they always in his mates' images? Oh, right, because they were some of the only people who could get close enough to him with his guard down.

"So slow," the one that looked like Atem whispered.

"Am I?" Yugi asked.

"Very," the one that looked like Yami agreed.

A steel barrier, it came crashing down around his mind. Tight and firm, like that one time that he'd gone on that date to the zoo with the real Atem and Yami. He sighed, wondering if he should just hand control over to his instincts now, or wait for them to take over. Either way, these two mimickers were screwed, and they didn't even know it yet.

"Heh, can't you smell it?" Yugi asked in a voice that was sort of like his own, but not really.

"Smell what? That disgusting scent coming off of-"

He wasn't even allowed to finish his sentence as Yami appeared from behind him, and shoved a hand through his chest. When it came out on the side facing Yugi, it was holding the heart of the mimicker. Yami crushed it in his fist.

"Oh, I don't want to see that," Yugi moaned holding his stomach as he turned around. Ironically, he actually preferred the first sight to this one. Lacerations covered the body of the mimicker as it fell to the ground, with its head clutched between Atem's hands. That did it, his meal along with some blood came up and out of him.

"Well, you weren't supposed to turn around," Atem complained chucking the head away.

"Didn't you hear him? He didn't want to see me kill the mimicker. But hey! At least I didn't play with my prey."

Yugi coughed up some more blood. That was disgusting! He had never pegged them for the sadistic type. Sakura, yes, his mates, never.

"Should he be throwing up that much blood?"

"No. Looks like we won't be eating tomorrow."

"How?" Yugi asked as he collapsed on the ground, rolling away from the pile of sick and blood.

"Hm?" Yami asked picking him up, and throwing him over his shoulder.

"How do they exist? I thought Dartz was dead. So how?"

"That's actually…a very good question."

"Atem, how many people knew how to make them? How to twist a vampire so beyond recognition that they don't even look human anymore?"

Atem looked down at him, before turning away. Yugi cast his eyes back downwards. Shame. It wasn't just his coursing over the link anymore, but theirs as well. He knew he wouldn't receive an answer to his question. And now, he didn't even want one. If the number was that high, he didn't want to know.

Yugi started to move on Yami's shoulder, until he was able to slip down his front. Yami quickly adjusted his hold on him. Wrapping an arm around his waist. Yugi just shoved it off though, wrapping his arms around himself, he suddenly felt so cold.

"Just admit it already."

"Admit what?" Yami asked.

"That you despise me."

"Now, what makes you think that?"

"I know, _know_ , that you want to get married, and yet I throw it in your face as a joke," he dropped to his knees, tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm the most disgusting creature on earth."

"Yugi, you were drunk. You didn't know what you were saying."

"That's a horrible excuse!" he screamed. "I don't want to hear it! _I don't!_ "

"Fine, then listen to this instead," Atem said quietly from behind him. "If you let your stress levels rise any higher you could lose the babes you're carrying right now. So just listen to our song."

 _Fall asleep to dreams of home,  
where the waves are crashing.  
The only place I've ever known,  
Now the future has me.  
I see the fire in the sky,  
See it all around me.  
I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone.  
Said I won't give up,  
Until I see the sun_

 _Hold me now,_  
 _'Til the fear is leaving,_  
 _I am barely breathing._

Yugi could hear it. Woven into every syllable was the same hypnotism they used when they wanted him to go to sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. He knew he didn't have the same immunity to it that he had had last time. He had to fight it.

 _Waking up and letting go,  
To the sound of angels.  
Am I alive or just a ghost?  
Haunted by my sorrows.  
Hope is slipping through my hands,  
Gravity is taking hold.  
Said I'm not afraid, that I am brave enough.  
I will not give up,  
Until I see the sun._

 _Hold me now,_  
 _'Til the fear is leaving,_  
 _I am barely breathing._  
 _Crying out,_  
 _These tired wings are falling,_  
 _I need you to catch me._

It was becoming harder, so much harder to fight it. Even with his hands clapped over his ears, he could still hear him. His hearing was just too good. Yugi swayed to the left before shaking his head violently. He had to stay awake, he had to. He _needed_ to.

 _As I burn,  
As I break,  
I can't take it anymore.  
I return to the place,  
Where the water covers over everything.  
Rescue me somehow._

 _Hold me now,_  
 _'Til the fear is leaving,_  
 _I am barely breathing._  
 _Crying out._  
 _These tired wings are falling,_  
 _I need you to catch me._  
 _Hold me now,_  
 _'Til the fear is leaving,_  
 _I am barely breathing._

Yugi swayed again, his hands falling from his ears, as he fell on his side. The sand was the least comfortable thing to fall asleep on, but he didn't have much choice. Atem was already starting the song up again, and he couldn't fight it much longer.

"Why do I have to be so weak?" he whispered as he slowly slipped into oblivion.

"You are and always have been, since the moment I met you, the strongest person that I know," Atem said back as the ground disappeared out from under him. His head lolled back on his neck, and he was gone to the dark barely-there-blue sky.

[Time skip]

 _Atem sat on a great big white stallion, overlooking the great city of Cairo. How he just wanted to rush through the city and get him. How he longed for him to be back at his side. This was necessary though. All his advisors thought so, his most trusted ones anyway._

 _He had lost it all. The trust, that he had worked so hard, and yet, so delicately to build, was just washed away. If his most trusted guard hadn't been on his way to say that he would be late…_

 _Atem squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away from his city. The thought, he could never finish it. Freedom, the boy had asked for. Not to be on his own, but to just be away from him. Could he blame him? Really? No. He probably would have wanted the same thing._

 _Sighing, Atem turned the horse away from the city, and went back home. Once there, he handed the reins off to one of the Palace servants, and went inside. There he sat on his throne, and just waited for the day to pass so he could slip into the oblivion called sleep._

 _[Time skip]_

 _Atem eyes flew open as he heard his door open in what he guessed was supposed to be a quiet movement. He grabbed the dagger that was hidden under one of his many pillows, and poised, ready to strike should this stranger approach him. They did not though, instead they tiptoed across his room and into his Personal Servant's quarters. Odd thing though, he had no personal servant anymore, so who was this?_

 _He released the dagger and walked over to the room, flinging the door open. There, setting down a small sack, was Yami. He spun around though, and as soon as he saw him, threw himself at his feet._

 _"_ _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, please, let me be your servant again. I promise, I'll never ask to leave again. I swear! Please, please, let me stay," Yami begged and implored of him._

 _It took everything Atem had not to cry with joy. Instead he nodded, and lifting Yami off of the floor, crushed him in a hug. He was never going to let this one go again. Really, he had never expected to see him again, except for maybe a festival here or there. But here he was, at his side once more, willingly this time._

 _"_ _Of course. Of course you can stay."_

Yugi opened his eyes to stare straight into crimson. "What's the point?"

"You belong," he paused to grab the back of Yugi's head and plant his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, "right here. I may not know what's going through that beautiful head of yours anymore, Yugi, but you're starting to scare Yami and I. You're acting like you did before you tried to kill yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just felt so ashamed after I put that out there. Almost like I was spitting in your faces."

"Never. You needed a big announcement to piss off your stalker, and let's face it, it can't get any bigger than _that_."

"Yeah, but that wasn't what I had in mind."

"Yeah? Then what did you have in mind?"

"Uh, actually, I thought announcing that I was going to try for quadruplets this time would be pretty big of an announcement."

"Getting married trumps that."

Yugi groaned, because while Atem did have a point, he didn't like it. It was at this point though that he realized his head felt heavier. Reaching up, he tried to discover why, but he couldn't feel anything that might be weighing his head down, besides Atem's hand. But no, this felt like a metal of some sort. So he went digging around in his mind, and found that steel barrier from before still up. He took it down with a simple mental flick.

 **We should probably start getting ready for the day.**

 **Yugi, do you still want to get married when you're 30?**

 **I'm not sure anymore. I know what to do though if I want to get married sooner than that though.**

 **No. You're not allowed to propose.**

 **I was going to say put up a big banner that said 'propose damn it!', but I like your idea better.**

 ** _Way to go._**

 **Shut up, you were thinking the same thing.**

 **Yami? Where are you?**

"Right here," he whispered in his ear a second after he touched him. Yugi jumped into Atem, and that was when he noticed one tiny little detail about himself. He was stark naked.

"You stripped me?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Perverts."

"Only around you," Atem said.

"I don't know, I think you're pretty perverted around Yami too," Yugi pulled his head away from Atem. "Take last month for example when you both thought I was sleeping. It was quite a show you put on." Yugi had the grin of a Cheshire cat as he watched Atem's face go red with color. "I didn't even know you could bend like that."

"Mm, okay, that's enough," Atem said putting a finger to his lips. Yugi just kissed the digit as he climbed up on top of him.

"I don't know, I kind of want to see you do it again," he said as before sucking the finger into his mouth.

"Why are you so horny when you're pregnant?" Yami asked with lust filled eyes.

 **I can't help it, I'm just so** ** _hot_** **for you two.**

Atem moaned, and Yugi begged him to do it again, sucking harder. Pulling more of it into his mouth. He was up to the knuckle when the door banged open.

"So! Mahad and I have come to the agreement that you're going to be one of his groomsmen, Yugi!"

There had been a number of times when Yugi wanted to strangle his sister. Now was definitely one of them. Here he was trying to seduce his vampire, and she just had to go and ruin his moment. Did she _know_ how many times they let him be on top? He could count the times on one hand.

"What are you doing?"

Yugi let Atem's finger fall from his mouth. "Well, I was seducing one of my vampires, but since you've successfully destroyed the moment, let's talk about this groomsman business." He climbed off Atem, and put on a random pair of pants. From the way the hung loosely around his hips, he guessed that these were definitely not his.

"Damn, he looks really good in your pants, Atem."

"He looks good in everything, Yami."

"Even that shirt that says 'I train vampires for free'?"

"Well, you can't deny that he hasn't trained us well."

"Watch me. Humans do not train vampires. Vampires just let them believe that."

"Really?" Yugi asked turning around and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we are the superior species."

Yugi just smiled, he said nothing, only smiled. Then he left with his sister. He grabbed her arm right outside the doorway, and put a finger to his lips.

"Why did he smile?"

"How should I know?"

"What's he planning?"

"I don't know."

"It's going to be horrible, isn't it?"

"It was just a smile, Yami. Don't get all worked up over it."

"It's definitely going to be horrible."

He looked over at his sister, his grin growing. She had her lips pressed together, trying not to laugh. She pointed down the hallway, and they both moved away from the door. Once they were a good distance away, they started to laugh.

"The superior species, that's what Yami is."

"And why is he the superior species?" Heba asked.

Yugi just waved him off as Sakura continued to laugh. They went down to the dining room, Yugi releasing his scent as they went. This way if his mates wanted to find him it would be easier for them. Also, he didn't want to listen to them shouting through the entire house for him. That would just be embarrassing.

They went to what had originally been their Mother's parlor. Sakura had already transformed it into her headquarters for her wedding planning. There were papers everywhere for it. Most were pink. Yugi felt as if he had just willingly walked into hell.

"Have we just embraced hell?" Heba asked.

"No, worse, we walked willingly into it," Yugi whispered back

"May the vampires save us."

[Time skip]

It was high noon before any came looking for them though. Mahad wanted to steal Sakura away, and his mates shifted from foot to foot. Yugi's eyes narrowed at them, they were very nervous about something. Something neither of them wanted to tell him. As was obvious with the nudging, and argument.

"You're older, that makes you obligated to tell him," Yami said.

"Oh, you want to play that game? Fine, I'm pulling seniority, now you tell him."

"No, it's your job!"

"No! It'll sound better if it comes from you!"

Yugi watched them both closely as he slowly eased small tendrils of his mind into theirs. What they usually sensed right away, they didn't even flinch to this time. He pushed further in, but the two were so distracted with their conversation, that they didn't even notice. With that small bit of confidence, he pushed all the way in, and started to sort through their minds. Let's see, they'd had a small conversation with Isis about something, and…

"YOU LIARS!" Yugi shouted jumping to his feet.

Their heads snapped to him, and just like that they became aware of his presence. He didn't mind that they shoved him out of their minds, he had already gotten the information he was seeking. They were leaving again. They'd said they would be here for two months, and now they were leaving three weeks later. It hadn't even been a month yet.

"Now Yugi, we are the diplomats of our race. The hierarchy of it," Atem started. "Part of our job is travelling. You know this, we've explained it to you."

"But you said two months."

"I know what I said. Listen to what I'm saying now. We'll only be gone two days, four tops."

"You go," Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami. The latter grinned at Atem.

"Oh, you choose him over me?"

"Well, why wouldn't I he?"

"Yes, I need to torture him."

"For what?" Yami asked dumbfounded.

Yugi smiled the same smile from that morning at him. It was all it took really, and already Yami was trying to get out of his arms. Yugi let him, and he scrambled to hide behind Atem.

"He's still the superior species right?" Yugi asked his grin growing.

"I told you that smile meant nothing," Atem said looking down at him in slight exasperation.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go, if you have to go. But, if you're not back in four days tops, I'm coming after you."

"Deal."

"But first, you need to eat. I can't let you go without eating first."

"You didn't think we wouldn't?"

"Well, you have been known to do it before."

"One time, and he never lets us forget it," Yami said rolling his eyes.

"No, never."

Yugi stretched out his neck for him. Yami leaned in close, supporting the back of his neck with his hand. He rubbed his nose up and down the moonlight skin, kissing here and there. Yugi shuddered under him, eliciting a small chuckle out of Yami. He dragged his tongue up his throat, before opening his mouth, and placing his teeth on Yugi's skin. He applied no pressure though, just paused before straightening up.

"Heba! Get out!"

"Damnit!" Heba cursed, standing up from behind the couch. He walked over to the door and opened it. Before leaving though, he turned around and opened his mouth. "Look, I think it'd be beneficial to our group if they just knew how it was done. I mean, really, what's so secretive about a bite?"

"Out," Atem said pushing him out and putting the King's Lock on the door.

"Hey! Using magic is cheating!"

"In the words of Yugi, that sounds like a personal problem."

"Ugh, whatever!"

"Is he gone?" Yami asked.

"No, he's still standing outside the door. He's not getting in though."

"Hm, where were we?"

"You were torturing me…"

"Ah, yes, I was, wasn't I?"

"Yami, don't. Other people are hungry too."

"Tease me," Yugi moaned.

Yami dragged his fangs down his neck, enjoying every shudder that came off of him. He placed delicate butterfly kisses above his pulse point. Sucking at the skin there, until a dark bruise was present. One that couldn't be hidden with his collar or any neck belt for that matter. It was too big.

"Yami," Atem growled.

Yami just chuckled, smirking at him, before ever so slowly piercing him with his fangs. He drank leisurely. Pulling away, he took his time in cleaning up his side of the neck, watching Atem out of the corner of his eye, as he pulled away fully. Licking his lips clean of his meal.

"You just had to give him his way, didn't you?"

"It's not every day he begs to be teased."

"Indeed," Atem said moving towards him. He seized the back of his neck, and plunged his fangs into his neck. He too took his time drinking, but made quick work of the cleanup. "However, if we continue to give him his way all the time, then he'll think we've gone soft."

Yugi busted out in laughter. He was bent over, holding his sides, he was laughing so hard. When he'd finally calmed down, he grabbed the front of Atem's shirt and pulled him close.

"Oh, Temmy, that ship has long since set sail," Yugi whispered before kissing him slowly. Licking some of his own blood off his lips. Tasted like honey.

Atem chuckled, pulling away, "so glad you like the taste of your own blood, but don't go drinking it. That's our job."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'd be taking food out of your mouths if I did anyway."

"You know, as pleasant as it's been, spending time in your parent's home, let's get back to ours," Yami suggested.

"I'm all for that, I miss my kids. Besides, I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, no, we told them you were going to be sick Monday."

"Really? And their response?"

"Your diploma."

"I'm not skipping school, those days are behind me."

"If you say so."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tuesday night," Atem replied.

"Hm, I can always commute?"

"No."

"It's just for one day."

"Yeah, Lover, it's just for one day," Yami said squishing his face next to Yugi's.

"Are you ganging up on me?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"In that case, I'm just going to have to get the kids involved in this scheme."

"Have you no bounds?"

"None."

"I'm in trouble."

"I'll say, the kids are definitely cuter than Yugi."

"Hey!"

"So were you once," Atem muttered.

"Once? You mean to say I'm no longer cute?"

"Yugi appeared, and all your cuteness died. Don't you remember, I upgraded you to hot."

Yami rolled his eyes, giving him a light push. Yugi was helpless with laughter, that grew when Yami attacked his sides. He started to cough, feeling something come slowly up his throat, he put his hand on his mouth, and coughed into it. Pulling it away, there was a few microscopic drops of blood. He swallowed the rest down, and then bit open his tongue.

"Is that blood?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I think I bit my tongue."

Atem tilted his head back, and shoved his tongue inside his mouth. He found the cut easily, and healed it. He pulled back out and spit something out to the side. "Are you sure that you just _bit_ your tongue?"

"Yes."

Atem looked over at Yami, and Yugi caught a faint chatter travel over the link. He tried to intercept it, but it was cut off as soon as he probed the line. They both looked down at him, but he was too busy staring at the ceiling to notice the look in their eyes. One day, one day he'd be able to do it without being caught. Just they watch.

"You keep telling yourself that, Little One."

Yugi bit back a smile as he walked to the door, and opened it. "Don't you worry, one day I will. After all, I'm very clever."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Yugi took a step and meant to reappear at the end of the hallway, but instead stumbled in the middle of it, and almost slammed his shoulder into the wall. He shook his head, and looked back at his mates. What was that? He took another step, and turned up at the front door. A fluke, just a fluke, he must of stepped wrong. It was the only explanation.

His eyes flickered down to the blood drops on his hand. He clenched his fist. It had nothing to do with his gift. Nothing at all.

[Time skip]

"But I don't want you to leave!" Marchelle said stamping her foot at her Daddy.

"No! No leave!" Daniel yelled at Yami.

"It'll only be for a couple of days, promise." Atem tried to reason with them.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Now Marchelle, be good for Mommy, and we'll be back before you know it."

"Daniel, stop," Yami said firmly as he put his shirt back in his suitcase. Daniel took it back out and threw it on the floor again. He'd been doing this for five minutes now, Yami had only just noticed.

Yugi was less than helpful as he lay on the bed staring up at the canopy. He was trying to decide if they should change the color of the room again. He was thinking brown. Yeah, brown was a nice earthy color. They'd been staring at an orange sunset for way too long.

"Really, that is your only concern?" Yami asked as he continued to try to pack.

"I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep."

"You could at the very least help."

"I could…but I think there's a reason why I'm not. Now what was it again? I can't recall my reasoning."

"Fine! Commute if you want!" Atem said in exasperation.

"Well, if you insist. Come on, kids! Let's go watch Wall-E!"

"Yeah! Wall-E!" Marchelle shouted jumping off the bed.

"Wall-E?" Daniel asked.

"Uh huh."

"Yay! Robots! Robots!"

"Come on!" Yugi said opening the door, and shooting a grin at his mates before walking out.

"I thought you weren't going to give in?" Yami asked.

"Did you want to pack sometime tonight or not?"

"You've gotta admit, he makes a good argument at the very least."

"Yeah, that he does."

"Momma! Wall-E!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Yugi followed behind his two children, smiling as he rubbed his belly. He couldn't wait until they started kicking. Telling him that they were alive and well. That was five months away though. He could wait, after all, he had done this before, and so he was an old pro. First the growth, and then the little kicks. He couldn't wait, as he popped the movie into the Blu-ray player.

Holding his two little ones tucked into his sides he was at peace. Soon, Atem and Yami came to join them. Sitting on either side of their children. Yugi felt like a sardine, squished between so many bodies. It was a sardine of love though, and it made the experience all the more enjoyable.

He ended up falling asleep, along with the kids, when the two little robots were tossed down the trash tube. He'd seen it so many times though, he could tell you in his sleep how it ended. He barely felt Atem pick him up, and carry him all the way up to their room. They both helped him put some pajamas on, and into bed.

He was head over heels for them. And with two more kids on the way, perhaps he should just marry them. It would certainly make some things easier. Like last names. Especially seeing as the first two still didn't have any. They'd solve it a different time. Yugi turned onto his side and fell asleep.

 _"_ _You can't, Atem!" Seth yelled. "He is nothing but a servant!"_

 _"_ _I don't care! I love him! I'm going to propose, and there is nothing that those fools on the council can do or say to sway me!" Atem shouted back._

 _"_ _Why?! Why is this so important to you? Why is_ _ **he**_ _so important to you?"_

 _"_ _My heart beats for him, that's why."_

 _"_ _And does his for you?"_

 _"_ _I…I don't know. I never asked."_

 _"_ _Don't you think that'd be important to find out? Before you get your heart broken?"_

 _"_ _And how exactly do you expect me to find this out? He has no one that he can confide in anymore."_

 _"_ _Shut up."_

 _"_ _It's a fact, Seth. Yami lost his best friend, Jono, years ago. Whatever secrets that the boy knew of my servant's desires, especially those of his heart, he took with him. There's truly no way to find out anymore."_

 _"_ _You can always ask."_

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _Uh, you ask. Hey, Yami, do you like anyone that lives in the Palace?"_

 _"_ _That's a great idea! Why don't you do it?"_

 _"_ _No, you need to be the one to ask him."_

 _"_ _Yeah, like he'll tell me. I'm his Pharaoh, his Master, remember? I've made it clear that all advances towards me are forbidden."_

 _"_ _That's your problem. Just ask. What harm could it do?"_

 _"_ _I guess. How did you get Jono to admit it?"_

 _"_ _I asked."_

"So, did you ever ask?" Yugi asked as he opened his eyes. It was eerily silent. He looked to either side of him to find the bed empty. That was right, they'd left early this morning. Groaning he got up out of bed, and looked at the clock, sending his heart into near cardiac arrest. He had two hours to get ready, get his kids ready, and over to his Grandpa's before having to get to class. He was halfway through brushing his teeth when his friends burst into the room.

"Yugi! We're kidnapping your kids for the day!" Jou announced.

"Awesome! Just make sure you tell their Great-Grandpa that! And that you have their bags all packed before you go over there. Don't pack any skirts for Marchelle, she hates them. Daniel refuses to wear anything that doesn't have to do with Supergirl. Oh! And Marchelle is allergic to bees, so keep her away from those. Daniel will wander off if put down for longer than three seconds. What else? They're potty training, so they're wearing pull-ups. They won't always tell you if they have to go, so make sure to ask every hour. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Yugi, don't you have to be to class in 30 minutes?" Ryou asked as he carried Marchelle on his shoulders.

"Eep!"

"Did he just eep?" Malik asked sticking his head out from the nursery.

"Yep!" Ryou responded cheerfully acting like a horse as he galloped around the room.

"I have to go! Mommy loves you both, and will see you on Friday!"

He grabbed both children, gave them a kiss and hug and was out the door. After two failed attempts at running at vampire speed he just went for the normal human speed. Which was to say he was out of breath by the time he reached his truck. He didn't know what was wrong, but he'd ask Isis on Friday when he came home. Right now though, his focus was class and school.

[Time skip]

"Hey, Sharon, Madel, what can I do for you? Timeaus said you wanted to talk to me?" Yugi asked later in the day as he finally found the two girls in the courtyard.

"We're so sorry," Madel said with tears in her eyes. Sharon was already crying, and didn't look to be stopping anytime soon.

"Uh, for what?"

"We didn't know they were that obsessed with you. That they had only joined the Prince club as an excuse to not only become closer to you, but encourage their own individual fantasies that they were in a relationship with you. We've disbanded the club. We can't put you in danger like that again. We're so _so_ sorry, do you think you'll ever be able to forgive us?"

"They? Their? Fantasies? As in plural? What are you talking about?"

"Jordan, Elise, and Tori. The three of them were stalking you together. They called themselves the JET alliance. You didn't know?"

"I knew about Jordan, not the other two."

"We found…these," Sharon said shoving a box into his hands. "They're a…combination from…their three…rooms."

Yugi cautiously opened the box, only to slam the lid back down onto it. Pictures. The box was full of pictures, yes, but lying on top were some objects that had gone missing from his room at the end of freshman year. He'd brushed it off, because objects go missing all the time, and it wasn't like these were important to him, bit still. It meant they'd been in his room, his physical room, at one point or another.

He stumbled back, collapsing on a bench, as he opened the box again. This time he sifted through the stuff inside. Most of these pictures he already recognized, many of them had been put on his door. But if they were a combination from all three rooms, than they were indeed all three in on this.

He knew when Sharon, Madel, and Lauren had started the Prince club, it had just been because he was apparently so cute. Plus, he was the Prince of the Vampire race, and many vampires still wanted to know about him. That was what it had been for to begin with, but overtime it had become more of a fan club, than an informative one.

Yugi had made it clear that as long as the club didn't interfere in his relationships, or daily life, then he didn't mind the club being active. His mates had made it clear that if it at all ever interfered in these two aspects of his life, they would _personally_ disband it. They'd been so pretty when they'd made this threat. Their fangs were elongated, and they were wearing looks of murder. So pretty.

 ** _You're hopeless, you know that?_**

 **There was more than one.**

 **More than one what?**

 **Stalker. They were working in a pack. A group. I'm so stupid!**

 **Yugi!**

 **How else would they have been able to get it on the door without being seen? There were three, and they were all female. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-**

 **THAT'S ENOUGH!**

 ** _Don't yell at him!_**

 **I don't want to hear him calling himself stupid.**

 ** _Still don't need to yell._**

 **How's the thing going?**

 ** _Right on schedule._**

 **That's good. It means you'll be home on time.**

 **Yugi…**

 **We'll talk about this new revelation when you get home. I…I won't interfere, just take care of the matter quickly, okay?**

 ** _Okay. We will._**

 **I** ** _need_** **you.**

Yugi started to cry, as he felt them both pressing their minds against his. It wasn't what he needed though, he needed them. It was the one thing he couldn't have right now. This week was already starting bad, he just hoped it wouldn't get any worse. Standing up, he wiped his eyes, and faced the two girls.

"Good thing you disbanded the club."

"Well, the other option was that _they_ would. Beat them to the punch, ya know?"

"Good plan. Thank you."

They nodded, and the three parted ways. Yugi tried to take a step and reappear at the dorms, but he nearly stumbled in the middle of a street. He quickly jumped up onto a sidewalk, before the Jaguar sideswiped him. He shook his head, and tried again, this time appearing before his destination. What was wrong with him? Maybe he should just call Isis and ask. No, he'd see her Friday. What could possibly happen between then and now?

[Time skip]

"MARCUS! MARCUS, OPEN UP!"

Timeaus was pounding on Marcus's door at 4:30 in the morning. The latter rolled from bed, and opened the door with the full intent of punching the other in the face. When he opened the door though, he lowered his fist. Something was terribly wrong and it was written all over his face.

"Timeaus?"

"Yugi is throwing up his own blood."

Marcus nearly slammed him into the other wall, as he pushed the other male aside in his rush to get to his charge. He was one of the King's personal, and most trusted, guards. He had been put here, undercover, to watch out for the Prince.

"Ow!" Timeaus complained as he rubbed his shoulder, "I already called Isis, and she's on her way. I've been trying to get a hold of the King and Queen, but their phones keep going straight to voicemail."

"Of course it does," Marcus replied impatiently as he found his Prince gripping the edges of the toilet seat, throwing up a scary amount of blood into it, as he used one of his hands to flush the already full toilet. His mouth was covered with blood, as he looked with hazed filled eyes up at him. He heaved again, putting more blood into the toilet.

"Atem…Yami…help," Yugi whispered to the air. It seemed like he wasn't talking to anyone, just saying words. Crying out for the people he needed most right now.

"Damn it!" Marcus slammed his fist into a wall. His King and Queen were in a conference with the New Swedish High Lords. The way they were running the vampire race over there was all wrong, so they'd gone to fix it. Pulling in the High Lords from both Norway and Finland to help.

He pulled the phone he had in his back pocket out. Only emergencies they said. This was definitely an emergency. With the amount of blood he was throwing up, by physical law, he should have already died. He held down the one button. This better work. It better.

 _"_ _What? This better be important, we were actually making headway, Muhtaram."_

"He's throwing up blood."

 _Clatter._

"Did you get a hold of them?" Timeaus asked.

"PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE YOU USELESS VAMPIRE!"

 _"_ _Hey! That's enough!" Atem's voice came onto the phone. "What's going on that has my mate going white in less than a second?"_

"Your other mate his throwing up his own blood."

 _"_ _What?"_

"Are you deaf? HE'S THROWING UP BLOOD!"

A small groan to the left drew the attention, as Yugi collapsed onto his side. A thick layer of sweat covered his body, and he was so pale, it was almost the ashen grey color of death.

 _"_ _When did this start?" Atem asked drawing attention back to him._

"Here, you talk to him. We need to get Yugi more comfortable."

 _"_ _Hey-"_

Timeaus fumbled with the phone, before putting it to his ear. "Who's that?" he asked.

Marcus bent down to pick Yugi up, and put him on his bed gently. He wet a washcloth with cold water, and placed it on Yugi's forehead. All they could do until Isis got here was to try keep his fever down.

This was bad. He knew Yugi had looked a little green yesterday, but he thought it was just because of the contents from that box. They all had. Man, they were so stupid! He should have called them then. Selfless little Prince said not to bother them though, what they were doing was very important. He didn't want to interrupt just because of a headache. He'd just go to bed early, and take some Tylenol. He'd be better by tomorrow, promise.

"Look, I just woke up to him vomiting at 4:25 am. The first thing I did was call Isis. Then I tried calling you lot, but some people had their phones _turned_ _off!_ So I got Marcus. I mean he's a vampire, so I thought he might have some way of communicating with you that I hadn't thought of yet. Lo and behold, he did. A cell phone. Ironic no?" it was clear that the other human in the room was getting aggravated.

"Timeaus," Yugi whispered holding out his hand for the phone.

"Here, you talk to him Mr. and Mr. Unconcerned."

Yugi put the phone to his ear. He could hear shouting in the background, but he didn't recognize the language. One of the voices sounded like Yami's though.

 _"_ _Hey, how're you feeling?" Atem's soothing voice sounded in his ear._

"I'm fine," Yugi said in a hoarse voice.

 _"_ _Is that right?"_

"Yeah, they're blowing this way out of proportion. It was just a little blood. No need to get the Armada out. You just continue with your good work. Isis will have me all better in no time."

 _"_ _I don't believe you."_

"Why not?"

 _"_ _Marcus didn't call this phone to tell us about a potential stalker. He didn't think it was life threatening enough. He called this phone when he saw you throwing up blood. If he thought it was emergency enough, then I'm going to have to take his word over yours on it."_

"I'm fine."

 _"_ _Okay, do you remember that conversation we had a couple of years ago about selflessness?"_

"Maybe."

 _"_ _What was one of the things that we're not supposed to be selfless about?"_

"But what you're doing is important."

 _"_ _Yugi…"_

"Very important. You stressed that point, remember? It was very important."

 _"_ _What was one of the things?"_

"My health."

 _"_ _And how is that right now?"_

"Like you won't be eating for a month, maybe two."

 _"_ _Shit."_

"You said I could reach you on the link no matter what. Why? Why'd you block me out?"

 _"_ _I know. We're sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"I need you. I'd don't think I'm pregnant anymore."

 _"_ _What?"_

"It's just this feeling I have. Like I'm empty. I don't like it. I don't like this feeling, Tem."

 _"_ _Well, let's not jump to conclusions until Isis gets there."_

"I don't think she's coming."

 _"_ _Of course she is."_

"She'd be here already."

 _"_ _Yugi, you are in_ _ **Tokyo**_ _."_

"And she's been here in less time before. A quarter of this time in fact."

 _Bang!_

"Where's my patient, and what have you done to him now?!"

"We didn't do anything!" Timeaus cried.

"Likely story," Isis said with a glare as she hastened across the room.

 _"_ _Yugi, I think Isis is there."_

"You don't say?"

"Lay still for me. Who're you talking to?"

"A meanie pants."

"Hi, Atem."

 _"_ _How did she know it was me?"_

"I'm brilliant, that's why."

 _"_ _Or perhaps it's because Yami used to call me names behind my back when he thought I was being unreasonable."_

"Now who's being brilliant?" Isis asked.

 _"_ _How do you even know about that? You were at meetings most of the time!" Yami shouted from seemed like a small distance away from where Atem was._

 _"_ _Yami, there wasn't much that I didn't hear about one way or another in my own Palace."_

"Yami talked back?" Yugi asked surprised. He had never seemed the type in any of the memories.

 _"_ _No. He talked about me to others, but he hardly ever shared that with me."_

"Did you ever ask him?"

 _"_ _Ask him what?"_

"If he liked you?"

 _"_ _No, the mayor of that small town beat me to it."_

 _"_ _Correction, he had plenty of opportunities, he just never took them."_

"Yugi, stop talking for a moment," Isis ordered softly. She spread both of her hands over his abdomen, her fingers splayed out. She gave a small gasp confirming, without words, his fears.

He started to cry, curling up into a ball on his side. His arms wrapped around his middle. No one could get another lucid word out of him, not even his mates. Isis wasn't even able to explain how this could have happened to him. He was too emotionally compromised. So much so, that he was even unreachable through the link.

"Yami, get the bags! Yugi, talk to me, Little One, talk to me. Just say something, anything, _please_."

All he received were a few whimpers and sniffles for his efforts. He was clutching his stomach with one arm, and the phone to his ear with his free hand. It was like it was a lifeline, and he was afraid he was going to lose it.

"Atem, whatever you do, don't hang up that phone," Isis commanded.

 _"_ _What? Isis, we've got to get on a plane."_

"Your voices, your actual voices are his lifeline right now. If you take that away from him, I don't know what'll happen, but he might just end up like Jono."

 _"_ _Leave the bags, Yami. We're going swimming."_

 _"_ _Are you_ _ **nuts**_ _?! It's on the brink of winter!"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure if you remember Jono, but…"_

 _"_ _Come on," Yami growled. "Can't believe you'd actually think I'd forget my first best friend."_

 _Atem chuckled uneasily, before requesting that Yugi put him on speaker._

"I don't think I need it, and neither do you," Isis responded when it was clear that Yugi was still acting like a mute.

 _"_ _That may be true, but orders are given more easily when they're heard clearly."_

"What kind of orders?" Isis asked sharply.

Yugi looked up at Isis before taking the phone from his ear, and putting it on speaker. Putting the phone next to his head, he just stared at it. Then it blinked at him. Oh, it was dying. He got up from the bed, stood on shaky legs and fetched his charger. After hooking the phone up to it, he laid back down, and watched his phone again. It no longer blinked at him. It was quite content on its new power source.

 _"_ _Is-is, do you under-stand?"_

"Huh? Were you saying something?"

 _"_ _Agh!"_

"He moved."

 _"_ _Well, that's good. Would you please pay attention this time!"_

"What?"

 _"_ _I'm ordering a N5T5L5."_

"What for?" Isis nearly shouted but just barely contained herself.

 _"_ _Just do it."_

"As my King wishes," she said almost like she was in a daze. She turned to the door and left. Marcus looked equally shocked, but he stayed in the room. Timeaus's eyes flashed over to him, and voiced the question that was on both of the human's minds. Even though Yugi wouldn't say so, he too was wondering what that was.

"What's that mean?"

Marcus shook himself and pulled out some kind of earpiece from his pocket, and put it into his ear. He hooked a microphone onto it, and proceeded to speak in a language that wasn't Japanese, as he left the room. Timeaus never received his answer.

"Do you know, Yugi?"

He was far from responding to anyone though. Locked in his own despair, his eyes remained glued to the phone, where his mates were talking to him. Or rather talking at him, and trying to get him to respond back. He wasn't in the talkative mood though. He didn't think he'd ever be again. So he pet the phone, and just let it sit there on his bed. Listening to his mate's ramble on and on and on.

[Time skip]

Yugi wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep, but he must of at some point, because he was jostled awake by a pair of arms. A pair of wet arms. Yugi squirmed, immediately uncomfortable.

"Yami," Atem hissed in a whisper, "don't pick him up. You're soaking wet!"

"He needs to be held," Yami whispered back.

"Timeaus, get out!"

"No!" he responded indignantly. "This is my room, and I will stay in it if I want to!"

Atem hissed at him, receiving an immediate reaction from the other human.

"Yugi's nuts! I don't know what he keeps mooning about, but that look is far from beautiful. It's scary. Scaarrry!" Timeaus cried as he first planted his back firmly against the wall, and then fled the room yelling at the top of lungs. If Yugi had still been asleep, he would've undoubtedly been woken up by that little interaction.

"That's a good point. Why _isn't_ he affected by it?"

Yugi felt Yami shrug, pulling Yugi closer to him. Yugi snuggled into him, nosing his neck with his nose. Yami jumped, having not expected him to be awake. A hand ran through his hair, and he yanked the other man down onto the bed with them. He was just as wet as Yami, but Yugi hardly noticed. He was too busy wrapping both men around him, like he was a caterpillar, and they his cocoon.

"Yugi, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Atem started slowly. "You said that there was more than one stalker. What are the names of the others?"

"Tori Meadows and Elise Packett."

"And did you mean what you said about not interfering and letting us take care of the matter quickly?"

"I just wanted our, sniff, children, gasp, to be safe. Now though…you're not leaving again?"

"No, not until you're stable."

"That could take years, decades even."

"I doubt it," Yami chuckled kissing his forehead.

"Atem, what's N2T2L2?" [notice to lords]

"A vampire code that you don't need to worry about."

"But it made everyone go white. Which is odd for a vampire."

"Sir?" a man said from the doorway, barging in without even bothering to knock.

"Right, Lord Petersen, you're here for orders. All I need right now though is C8H2aG2a. [collect human girls] I just sent the documents to your phone, as well as all the information you need. You have my permission to use as many of our guards as you see fit that you need."

"Understo-," he cut himself off as he looked down at his phone. He looked back up, offense written on his face. "What do you mean, NA5LA5?" [no attack, leave alive]

"Disobey that and we will authorize a warrant for your arrest as well everyone else involved," Yami said coldly.

"Yes, my Queen. By the way, your human is shivering. He must be cold, wet, maybe something of both." With those words he left.

Yugi was surprised he called him human and not Prince. Most people called him Prince. Those who didn't were either new or living under a rock. This Lord must be the latter, for he had noticed that Atem had called him a Lord. Lords were Purebloods though, so he wasn't sure why he'd called him human instead of his title. Believe it or not, he'd actually become quite attached to it.

It meant that he could order vampires around, mainly Mahad, and they had to obey him. No matter how odd the order was. Like skipping through the Palace singing Mary Had a Little Lamb at the top of their lungs. Yugi almost smiled when he remembered that. He was still too full of grief though for it to really make an impact.

He felt them wrap a blanket around him, and shrug out of their own clothes. They tried to get him to lay down, but he didn't want to. Laying down usually meant that they wanted him to go to sleep, and he wasn't doing that. He didn't need to sleep. He needed to grieve over his loss. Sleeping wouldn't help to get that done.

Instead, he tried to cry, but found he couldn't. No matter how much he willed the tears to come, they just wouldn't. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he cry over his expected young? His lost young? Perhaps it was because his tear ducts were dry. He had cried an awful to earlier, before he'd fallen asleep.

His eyes narrowed up at Yami and Atem who suddenly looked uncomfortable. Yugi remembered that there had been quiet chatter coming on over the phone. Up and down, up and down, up and down, their voices rose and fell, in a rhythmic pattern. Almost like a lullaby, or a hypnotic trance.

With a cry of pure anguish he shoved them both away. They'd charmed him to sleep, and being in a vulnerable state, he'd fallen for it. Honestly, they had absolutely no restrictions on their actions when it came to his emotions, did they?

"Now, Yugi, it wasn't that easy. It took a good hour or two before you finally actually fell asleep," Atem tried to assure him. "You can certainly put up a fight when you want to."

Yami scowled and then smacked him upside the head. Atem flinched, rubbing the back of his head, before throwing a 'what?' expression at him. Yami just shook his head at him though, muttering about incompetent men with no filters.

"What he means is that you can be a stubborn fool when you're really upset," Yami said taking Yugi's hands and shaking them. "Sometimes the decisions we make for you, are in your best interests. You just need to listen to us, something you've never really been good at."

Now, Yugi had heard the expression putting your foot in your mouth before. He'd seen these two do it on occasion, but it was usually one at a time. Never both at once. Yugi took his hands back, grabbed his truck keys off the desk, and left the room. He just needed to get away, he wasn't sure where away was at the moment, but he was sure he could come up with something as soon as he hit the road. Or else he would probably just drive on autopilot until he reached his heart's desired destination.

Half a mile from the school, and Yugi pulled over to the side of the road. His eyes were so watery, the road had become nothing but a blur. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, before putting his forehead down on the top of it, started to cry.

Heaving sobs, wracking his entire frame. He sounded more like a wounded, tortured dog, than a human being at the moment. Grief was pouring from him like an endless wave. He was an embarrassment to the word Mother. To lose his unborn young so early into the pregnancy. How was he supposed to tell his son and daughter who were already trying to help him re-design the nursery, that they weren't going to be older siblings anymore. That Mom was no longer pregnant?

The racking sobs came out harder as he flopped onto his side, and curled up into a fetal position as he cried. He'd expected his mates to be the fresh air he desperately needed, but all they wanted to do was avoid the situation. They had been their unborn babes too. Yeah, they hadn't been carrying them, but still. Did they not feel the exhaustion of grief too? Did they not feel this same pain?

He heard the truck door open, someone tapped his foot. He kicked out, and heard an exclaim of surprise, and hastened movement. Someone laughed, as both of his feet were grabbed and given a small shake.

"You didn't get very far, Yugi," Yami said. "What happened?"

"I couldn't see the road."

"Have you been eating ice cream again?"

"No, my eyes were too watery."

"Oh, I see."

"Where were you going?" Atem asked.

"I don't know," Yugi whined, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Can we come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I need a mountain, and you have no rocks to form one. I need air, and you have none to give. I need a foundation of strength, and you've never been good at giving me any of that when I'm very emotional."

Yugi grabbed the truck door, and slammed it shut. He put the truck in reverse and did a U-turn. He knew where he needed to be. Where he needed to go. He needed exactly what he told them he needed, and he knew of only one place where he could find that.

About 45 minutes later and he had parked the truck outside the Kame Game shop. He got out and rushed inside to see his air standing there with a big grin. Upon seeing his face though, the smile fell from his face, and took on one of deep concern.

"Jii-chan! I lost the babies! I had a miscarriage!" he cried throwing himself into the old man's arms.

To his surprise, the old man pushed him away, but only to put a closed sign on the door. Then he took his Grandson's hand and led him up the stairs to the living room. He sat him down on the couch, and just whispered to let it all out. Tell him how it happened.

It made Yugi realize that he didn't know how it happened. He knew that Isis had been trying to explain it, but had been too distraught at the time to care. So instead of answering his question, he cried, just cried into the old man's shirt.

When Yugi started to finally seem like he was calming down, Solomon started to ask the questions on his mind.

"Do your mates know?"

"Yeah, I told them first."

"And how did they react?"

"Like men."

"I thought that that was what you loved most about them? That they acted like men?"

"Not when I'm grieving. I'd appreciate it if they were a little more girly right now."

His Grandpa snorted before laughing out right. Yugi didn't know what was so funny. As he was thinking this, a slight chill went down his spine, and he took a chance to glance behind him. Both of them were standing right behind him, leaning against opposite sides of the doorframe.

"And how exactly can we be more girly for you, Yugi?" Atem asked giving him an annoyed look.

"Don't talk, just cuddle with me and cry."

"Cuddling we can do. Crying though, isn't really something we can do on a whim."

"They were yours too!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi," Atem said slowly, "they weren't even born. They barely existed. They hadn't even formed any real body parts yet. I don't understand why you're so upset."

Yugi's lip wobbled, before he vaulted over the couch and up the stairs. The other two were about to follow him, but found their path blocked by the elder of the house. And from the stern look in his eye, they weren't going to be able to follow Yugi anytime soon, either. He reminded Atem of Siamun, more often then he'd like to admit. He glanced up the stairs, he wondered…shaking his head, he thought it impossible, and returned his eyes to the old man in front of him. It was going to be a long day.

Yugi lay on his bed, crying in sadness, but also disbelief. He had thought that they would come right after him, but they had not. They didn't care if he was upset. They didn't care about their unborn young. To them they had never existed, not even the small form that they had been existing in. Was he the only one who saw how wrong that was? Saw that they had been alive, for however short a period of time, they had _been_.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked up at the skylight. Without hesitation, he unlatched it and let it fall open. Then, after a few failed jumps, he managed to grab a hold of the edge and lift himself out. He reached back in and pulled the skylight back up into place, and then taking some wire, locked it there.

Shimming down the house, he jumped down when he was about two feet from the ground, and went over to his truck. Fishing out his keys, he opened the door and hopped inside. After that, he just drove. He didn't care where he was going, nor when he got there. He just needed to find something or someone that would tell him he wasn't crazy for crying over his unborn young. His barely developed young as Atem called them.

His path led him way outside the boundaries of town, to a cliff where the waves crashed mercilessly against its sides. He got out and walked to the edge, his hands deep in his pockets. He just stood there, watching the sun set. Sinking lower and lower and lower into the sea. Even after it was gone and the moon had risen, he still stood there.

It wasn't like he was planning on jumping or anything. He just seemed to enjoy standing there on the edge. The edge of something that could be life or death. Placing his hand over his belly, he realized that that was exactly what it was. Standing on the edge of life and death. It was where his unborn young had been, and they had just fallen. Fallen off the edge, and straight into the merciless waves.

"You're not going to jump, are you?"

It was a voice that Yugi didn't recognize. It didn't bother him though. As far as the world knew, he was still pregnant. So, he had nothing to fear. Besides it was the voice that sounded afraid. Afraid for him.

"I would've already if I planned on doing it. I've had ample enough of time to do so."

"Oh, thank goodness, because I'm not very good at talking people down."

Yugi frowned at this statement, and though it was hardly funny, did cheer him up slightly. In an odd way though. He turned away from the water to face the new person, and discovered him to be a rather young man like himself.

"What are you doing way out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Vampire Prince."

"Oh no, I'm not a vampire."

"I know, but that's what we call you way out here. It's much shorter than saying the Human Prince of the Vampires."

"It is indeed, but it almost sounds like your accusing me of being one of them."

"Not my problem."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I live out here."

"Oh, so far from the cities?"

"Cities are way too complicated. I prefer the quiet nature of the country."

"Hm, I suppose we're all attracted to what we know best."

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I needed to think. So I just drove, and this is where my truck stopped. Literally, I'm out of gas."

"Should've filled up before you left town."

"It wasn't a concern at the time."

"You mean you weren't paying attention."

"That too."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone out here?"

"No."

"You're alone."

"Yes."

"Not too smart on your part."

 **Atem, this odd man is about to attack me.**

 **What?**

 **I've no name for him, so have dubbed him damashimasu.**

 ** _Yugi, just call him fool, it's a lot less letters._**

 **Still said the same way though.**

Abrupt movement caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to it, only to step aside quickly. The odd man went right off the cliff, hands grappling at the edges to prevent himself from falling into the waves below. Yugi looked over the edge at him, an odd sense of déjà vu overcoming him.

 **Well, he's less of a threat now.**

 ** _How?_**

 **He's grappling the edge of the cliff for his life.**

 **What cliff?**

 **The one I'm standing before now.**

 ** _Don't jump!_**

 **You'd think, with as many times as people tell me not to jump or let go, it was what I wanted to do.**

 **Well, you did, once.**

 **I have two babies to raise. I don't have time to be suicidal.**

 **Where are you?**

 **I don't know.**

 **What do you mean you don't know?**

 **I just drove until I figured I should stop. Though, now that I think about it, it kind of looks like I'm in that area from when we went down the tunnel in the Queen's study.**

 ** _You can call it Yami's study you know._**

 **Yeah, but there are few times that I get the opportunity to call you a** ** _Queen_** **. I have to take** **advantage of every one.**

 **And besides that, calling you a Queen makes him feel better, Yami.**

 **Only a little, Tem.**

"Ugh, I'm gonna get you for that you pathetic little swine."

Yugi looked down to see that he had his arms up on the ledge of the cliff's edge, and was making to push up onto it. Nope, couldn't have that. He put his boot on his head and pushed him back over.

"Agh! I'll have my revenge on you eventually."

"This is amusing too," Yugi muttered.

"Papa! Papa!"

Yugi spun around to see a small red head in a dirty night gown, and clutching a teddy bear. His eyes went down to the man who had frozen on the cliff face. He turned his head down, as if he was ashamed. Yugi sighed, only one thing to do now.

He got down on his stomach and put his hand down to the odd man. He glared at it, as if it would bite him. Or perhaps worse, not pull him up, but instead let him drop. Yugi tried to reach as far as he could down to the man.

"Please, from one parent to the next, just take the hand. I won't let you fall. That little girl needs you."

"Papa! Where are you?!"

"Do you really want her to see you dangling off the edge of a cliff?"

He grasped Yugi's hand, and allowed the human to pull him up. It took a combined effort, mainly because he knew he no longer had his vampire's gift. He had lost his own little gifts, so he supposed the punishment of the loss was just in its own term.

"Papa!" the girl screamed right next to Yugi ear, almost making him drop the man. He pulled him over the edge, and onto the top of the rocky bluffs. They were both breathing heavily from the exertion, which made Yugi realize that he wasn't a vampire, but a human, just like him.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"You're a traitor to your own kind," he responded.

"How?"

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with them. You were supposed to destroy them. Like your sister would have!"

"Not even _she_ is that stupid. Destroy the King and Queen of the vampire race? Can you give me something a little easier to do?"

"Don't you see? They're monsters! Blood stealing fiends! They mean to kill us all, and bind us into slavery! You'll see! You'll see!"

"Arianna!" a woman's voice cried through the darkness. "Have you found your Papa, yet? He really needs to take his meds before he does something crazy."

"Papa found Prince!" the little girl cried.

"What?!" The woman cried running into view.

"I think maybe I should go," Yugi said.

"Oh no, do stay. You need my help. You've lost all your senses as soon as you fell in love with those two beasts. And bared their children besides."

"It's alright, I didn't mind. Besides I like being a Mom. I really enjoy it!"

"Nonsense! Only a female should be a Mother. Only she can enjoy it."

"I don't think it's this man who's lost his senses. I think you lost them first, and filled his head with nautical nonsense."

"Don't be silly, I can help you."

"Yeah, right off a cliff," Atem growled behind him, as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hi, Clarice," Yami said in a sort of cheerful way.

"You know her?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Atem said reluctantly, "she was one of our food sources. Then I went away for a small trip, and when I came back, I found that Yami hadn't eaten for three weeks. When he finally did, he took too much blood and almost killed her. We had no choice, we had to change her, if only to keep her alive. We've been seen as monsters to her ever since."

"Your daughter looks just like you," Yami said nodding at the little girl.

"Keep away from my baby!" she screeched sprinting forward to scoop up her daughter, and then shuffling back out of their reach.

"We have food. Why would we want her?"

"You mean a prisoner! Tell me, Prince, do they chain you to your bed? Starve you if you don't feed them? And threaten to put you in a trance if you disobey their every order?"

Yugi blinked and looked up at Atem. He was pointedly looking away from him. Yugi elbowed him, and he looked down. All Yugi did was raise an eyebrow though.

"We had different methods back then."

"I suppose I should be glad you changed them," Yugi muttered.

"You should be?" Yami questioned.

"If you want, you can chain me to the bed. I won't mind."

"You and your chain fetishes," Atem replied with a roll of his eyes. He looked over at Yami, "why couldn't you have a chain fetish?"

"At least I wasn't the one who always wanted to have sex in the bathtub."

"Guys," Yugi tried to intervene his eyes darting to the small girl who was _still in the area_.

"Well, it was a hell of lot better than standing up and kneeling!" Atem shot back.

"Beds made me uncomfortable! And it should've been obvious as to why!"

"Oh, it was obvious alright. You weren't confident enough for real sex."

"Vampires."

"Oh really? Who was it that offered all the time, huh? It sure wasn't Santa!"

Atem moved Yugi aside, and out of the way of their argument, almost with an unconscious ease. Yugi just rolled his eyes, as they continued their bickering. Getting right up in each other's faces, using more volatile words. None of which that the little girl, Arianna, needed to be hearing.

Walking over to Clarice, who was watching with horrified eyes. It was probably more due to their language, than them actually fighting. She must have seen that once or twice.

"Want to know how to control a vampire?"

"It's not possible," she sighed. "People have been trying for years, and none of them have been successful."

"Yes, well, my friend perfected the control of a vampire. Watch and learn."

"So why don't you go ask him?" Yami goaded his face red.

"If you two don't stop talking about this inappropriate subject at once, there will be no eating this weekend." His voice was no louder than an indoor tone. It neither rose nor fell, or showed any of the emotions he was currently feeling. It just slipped out into the open air, and right between the two vampires who ceased their argument at once.

"What do you mean inappropriate?" Yami asked turning to him. "We're all ad-"

Yugi pointed to Arianna who was still in Clarice's arms.

"Oh, right," Atem said looking away. "We're sorry, Yugi."

"Really sorry," Yami added nodding his head vigorously.

Yugi nodded at them, before turning to Clarice with a grin.

"Down boy, and heel," she said looking down at him.

"Exactly."

She burst out in laughter, before calling her husband to her and the three disappeared. Her laughter still floating in the air. It sounded like icicles hitting one another.

"She has a nice laugh," Yami said. "That was why we took her as a food source to begin with. Unfortunately, we never heard it again."

"You chained her to a bed," Yugi pointed out.

"Right. Come on, let's go home," Atem said taking Yugi's arm and steering him to his truck. Boy, weren't they going to be in for a surprise.

[Time skip]

"Almost there," Yugi called back to the two vampires pushing the back of the truck forward.

"That's what you said half a mile ago!" Yami claimed.

"Yeah, but this time I can actually see the gas station."

"Well, whoop dee doo!"

"Just push."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Sitting in the back of the truck while Atem does all the hard work?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Atem's laughter could be heard over the rushing of the cars that passed them by.

"Never have I been so insulted!"

"Never huh?" Atem asked. Then he leaned over and whispered something into Yami's ear. Yami responded by trying to smack him upside the head again, but Atem was expecting it and caught his wrist.

"A little more pushing and a little less hitting please."

"At least we're actually working, not just sitting in the front steering!" Yami shouted at him.

"Hey! Steering takes a lot of energy. I fear I will need a nap after this."

"You're so dramatic."

"Turning right!"

"Oh man, not another turn."

The vampires put more energy, that they didn't have, into pushing the truck forward as it turned. Yugi turned the truck left as soon as they were in the gas station, and then right again next to the pump. And of course he was nice enough to tell them every time they were tuning. It wasn't like he just took the two other turns with no warning. Just not his style at all. The ending result of this though, was that they wanted to murder their human by the time they were next to the pump, and Yugi had hopped out to put some gas into the tank.

"Do you two just want to ride back in the bed?" Yugi asked in an almost simpering tone. It was more of a teasing one. The vampires glared back at him, huffing and puffing as they hung onto the back of the truck.

"You're horrible."

"Pay back is cruel, isn't it?"

"What do you need payback for?"

"You didn't want to cuddle with me."

The two vampires shared an 'only our human' look, before climbing into the back of the truck. They collapsed there, and didn't look like they were going to be getting up any time soon. Yugi grinned, and whistled a small tune, as he finished filling up his tank.

Before he left he went inside the station, and straight to the vampire section. He bought a couple bags of squirrel, rabbit, fox, and raccoon blood. He wasn't sure if they had ever had raccoon blood before, but hey, what better time to find out. As he walked back out, he ripped all the labels off of them, and then threw the bag in the bed. Hearing a slight groan he figured he'd hit at least one of the targets. Grinning he jumped into the front, started her up, and headed back to the city.

[Time skip]

As soon as he walked through the door, he was bombarded by what felt like a thousand different people. Being the Prince, and on the council could be a real hassle sometimes. Five people asked him to sign something. One wanted to know what tie they should wear to go to an India convention for the Vampire Personnel thing at the Hunter Awareness program going on there next week. Why it was his responsibility to choose his tie was beyond him. He picked one at random though, and the vampire walked away looking unsure. Was a green tie with pink polka dots really that bad? A few newspapers were shoved in his direction, and he barely had time to collect them all, before six more papers were shoved in his face that he needed to sign.

He grabbed all 11 so he could look over them before signing them. He'd learned that after the first time when he blindly signed two papers saying it was okay to start creating pens for humans so they could be raised like sheep. He'd found the idiots, thankfully, and their contracts. They stupidly handed them over to him, and he tossed them into a fire. They were furious, but it was nothing compared to his own attitude, and had quickly backed down. They still tried to get him to sign a new one every month though, bakas.

Yugi glanced through them, threw the two aside, and then continued walking, actually reading the rest. His kids came running up to him, wrapping their arms around his middle making it harder for him to walk. Ever since his mates had put him at the head of the table for these meetings, he had even more responsibilities. As if he didn't have enough already. Still, at least it kept him on his toes. Right now though, he could really do with less responsibility. So, he shoved all the papers into Atem's arms. Picked up his kids, and put them into Yami's, and then just walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Prince? Prince! We need decisions on these things right away!" someone shouted.

"Leave him be, he's had a rough day," Atem chided.

"But my King. Some of those things needed to be signed _today_!"

"I said leave him!"

"Yes, Pharaoh, I mean King, my apologies."

"Why is Mommy so sad, Daddy?" Marchelle asked.

"Come on, Princess. Yami and I need to talk with you and your brother."

Yugi turned the corner and started to run through the halls up to his room. There he face planted down onto the bed and just cried. The overwhelming grief hitting him hard again, as he already knew what his boyfriends were going to tell his son and daughter. The shame, the shame he felt, began rolling off of him in waves.

A small hand started to rub his back, and slowly lifted him up to cry on their shoulder. At first he thought it to be Sakura, from their small womanly frame. It wasn't until this person started to talk that he realized it was someone else entirely.

"It's not your fault, Yugi," Isis whispered.

"How?"

"Plenty of us heard you tell that bar lady that you didn't want alcohol. She ignored your wish, and gave it to you anyway. That was what it was. All it takes is one sip, and it will kill any embryos in a male womb. Alcohol killed them, not you. You had nothing to do with it."

"I still feel the shame of losing them though."

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. It's one thing I can't change though, I'm sorry. You're going to have to come to terms with it on your own. No one can do that for you. Just like when you found out you were pregnant the first time. It might take a while, but I'm sure you'll be able to find your own way with it. I am so sorry. You're the last person who deserves something as cruel as this. The very last."

"Isis?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to, Jono?"

"He became pregnant, just like you did. Only we didn't know about all the dangers back then. We was always such a sickly child, and most of our human recipes for cures involved wine. We didn't know, and he became really sick, just like you. Only Seth wasn't there, and by the time he had come home, he had killed himself. Hung himself from their balcony. Seth, he had such a temper, worse than Atem's, back then. When he found out…it was the only time I'd ever seen him cry. He was a broken man, and we were all thankful he hadn't been mated to the young man, or we would have lost him too. Still, though, we came very close, if Yami hadn't walked in on him asking where Jono was because he couldn't find him in any of the usual spots, I don't know… We probably would have found him a couple of days later with all those bottle of hornet blood around him."

"Hornet blood?"

"It's what those vampire sedatives are made out of. Take too much, and it could kill you. Drink it raw though, and it will. Had to pour raccoon blood down his throat."

"Raccoon?" Yugi asked siting back suddenly alarmed.

"Yeah, it induces vomiting almost instantly. Anything that's in the stomach will come out. Thank goodness we had a good stock on hand, or we would have lost Seth for sure."

"Uh oh!" Yugi clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Uh oh?" Isis asked. "What do you mean 'uh oh'?"

"I gave Atem and Yami raccoon blood earlier."

"I doubt they drank it. All vampires know the scent by instinct."

"Oh, thank goodness. I'd hate to be the cause of them getting sick."

"And yet, you don't mind injecting them with hornet blood."

"Well, that's different, sometimes a guy just needs his space."

"Your boyfriends are vampires. Your space was eliminated the day you met them."

"Why did fate choose me to be with them?"

"Ask her someday."

"I can't ask fate questions."

"Why not?"

"I'd never get an answer. Fate never answers questions."

"Doesn't hurt to try though."

"Sure."

"Oh, and Yugi, I'm very sorry, but I'm just following orders."

"What orders?" Yugi asked as he felt a sharp poke in his arm, and then something quickly flow through his blood stream.

"Gonna kill him," Yugi whispered as he fell into unconsciousness.

"I'll let him know," Isis replied.

[Time skip]

"Just burn it, alright?"

"Yes, I understand, but how exactly are you going to keep it from _him_?"

"Through simple means."

"Be careful, that's all I'm saying. If he finds out…"

"What Marik, if he finds out, what?"

"If you have to ask, I wonder as to how you're dating at all."

There was a soft click, and an annoyed sigh. Yugi laid still, keeping his breathing even, his eyes closed. They didn't need to know he was awake yet. But then again, he had only heard Atem's voice, not Yami's too. Where was he?

"The baths ready," Yami murmured.

"I'm coming. Just let me check to see if he's still sleeping first."

"He should be. Isis was supposed to give him the second dose three hours ago. That should keep him knocked out for another four. Just come bathe with me."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Phary, come bathe with your old servant."

"Only if you do the washing."

"Always."

As soon as the door closed, Yugi was up, and putting the desk chair below the handle. There was a splash, and the door handle rattled. He heard a thump as someone hit the door with their fist. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to lock them in the bathroom, but maybe it had something to do with revenge. No matter what anyone said, he would always believe revenge to be an honorable pursuit. Yugi laid back down on the bed, and fell asleep again.

[Time skip]

Hands were massaging his back, and running through his hair. Yugi's eyes flickered open to a still dark room. He didn't know if it was the same day, or a different one. He had lost all sense of time when he'd been knocked out.

"Who let you out?"

"Isis did. She also made a comment that locking us in the bathroom was a much better alternative to murder," Yami answered.

"I'm gonna have to agree with her. Why'd you do it anyway?"

"We had business, and didn't want you to feel alone while we were gone."

"You didn't know how long it was going to take, did you?"

"No, we didn't. It could have taken from a few hours to a couple of days."

"What were you doing?"

"Vampire stuff."

"Where're the kids?"

"Your friends kidnapped them again."

"That was nice of them."

"Not really. They had a doctor's appointment, and Marchelle convinced them to take them ice skating at the local rink."

"You do know I'm utterly relaxed, right?"

"Massaging you keeps us relaxed," Atem said.

"Hmm, and why do you need to be relaxed?"

"We're expecting Isis to come in and drag us out for a meeting at any moment."

"Do I have to go?"

"No, you've been excused from all council duties until further notice."

"That's nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And you should know, Yami, that I always wake up at the simplest of sounds now."

"You weren't supposed to pick up Atem's sleeping habits."

"Couldn't help it, once I became a Mother."

"Sure."

"I swear, if they're not up here, I'm going to strangle them," Isis's voice came from the stairway.

Yugi acted quickly. Grabbing both of his mates, he sprawled himself across Yami's lap, and put his head into Atem's lap, his arms wrapped around his waist. They were just as quick, and made it look as if they were trying to get off the bed when they were suddenly attacked by a crying human. It wasn't the first time they had done this, and most likely wouldn't be the last, either. But it worked flawlessly on Isis every time.

"You do know-oh," she swung the door open but stopped at the sight before her. "Oh, how silly of me, of course, he needs you more right now."

"Save us," Yami whispered.

"No, no, no, that's be letting you off too easily. I'll just have Mahad run it. Do enjoy your time with your mate," she said closing the door and leaving.

They all waited a moment, for that was all a vampire step took, before laughing. Like Yugi had said, flawless. He snuggled into them more appropriately, and just held them there as comfortable as the sardine that he was. At least until Koneko wanted to join in on the snuggling, and decided that Atem's hair was the best place to be.

Yugi snapped a couple of pictures of it, before picking up his cat and just holding her. She purred, rubbing her head against his chin. It felt good, to hold something small, and realized that maybe that was what he needed the most. To hold something small. Koneko, she was just the cure that he needed.

[Time skip]

Yugi walked through the halls of his school, acknowledging different classmates as he passed them. It didn't take him long to figure out how his mates had been able to get him out of school, without any repercussions. Now what was he supposed to do if his Grandpa really _did_ pass away? Honestly, they should really think things through more.

"So sorry about your Grandparent, Yugi," a random freshmen told him.

"Thank you."

"So when are you going to tell everyone that they lied?" Timeaus asked.

"I'm not sure if I should. I've received more free meals than I can possibly eat."

"Then invite Jou over and his two werewolf buddies, they should be able to help you out with that."

"Hey," he elbowed Timeaus, "Just cuz Jou is an endless pit, doesn't mean the rest of the species is. Have you ever seen Seto eat?"

"Yes, my Mother was greatly insulted by his lack of appetite if you recall."

"I do. However, I think it was also greatly overshadowed by Jou's."

"Damn, that man can really eat you out of house and home."

"I told you it wasn't going to be enough food."

"That you did. That you did. Oh, Marcus wanted to me to give this to you," Timeaus said handing him a folded up newspaper page.

"And why couldn't he give it to me himself?" Yugi asked taking it.

"I'm not sure, he didn't exactly give me a straight answer when I asked him the same thing."

"That's odd. Marcus is pretty well known for telling it like it is."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I ran after him and asked him again. He muttered something about vampires, law, hands bound, and needing to know before running off again. There was no way for me to follow him this time, as he just vanished from right in front of me."

Yugi blinked before opening the page quickly. It was a page from the local paper a couple of days ago. On the front page were two bodies that were mutilated beyond recognition. Yugi almost lost his lunch at the sight of it, but managed to hold onto it, though just barely. His eyes slid down to the article beneath it.

 _Two bodies were found Thursday night, stuffed away in a small alley. Mutilated beyond recognition, even their teeth were pulled, though it has been determined that this was done post mortem. The Police are going through missing person's files and knocking on the doors of every vampire in the city, as the two victims were drained of all their blood. This was caused by two puncture holes found on the side of the neck. Though these holes were not made in the usual form that a vampire makes, the Police are taking no chances.  
The only information we've been able to acquire about the two bodies so far is that they were female. This was only determined from an autopsy, as their breasts had been cut off too, leaving them flat chested like a man. Police are hoping that this was done by a vampire, and that they do not have a sociopath serial killer out there, with rather disturbing trademarks.  
The King and Queen of the race have also put their own forces out at work to discover the culprits as they will not tolerate this sort of behavior from their own kind. Though, they are less than hopeful about finding the culprits, as this looks like it was done by not one, but two rogue vampires. Rogue vampires that were on a frenzy. Once the frenzy is fixed, they will either move on to the next town, or go back to the rogue territory on the west side of the island. They will not be followed as no vampire is stupid enough to enter that part of the island under any circumstances.  
We will keep you updated as soon as more information comes in. For the moment though, all we can do is warn people to be careful. If the rogues are acting up, make sure you get home early, lock your doors and windows, and have a small stock of hornet's blood on hand. Said to be the only thing that can knock out a vampire._

 _Anonymous Journalism_

Yugi folded the paper in half and handed it back to Timeaus. It was better he hold onto it. Disappointment shone clear in his eyes as he remembered the conversation he'd heard between Atem and Marik last week.

 _"_ _Just burn it, alright?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I understand, but how exactly are you going to keep it from **him**?"_

 _"_ _Through simple means."_

 _"_ _Be careful, that's all I'm saying. If he finds out…"_

 _"_ _What Marik, if he finds out, what?"_

 _"_ _If you have to ask, I wonder as to how you're dating at all."_

A tear slipped down his face. Females, two bodies, disfigured beyond recognition, and mutilated besides. He wiped the tear away and just continued on to class. He'd deal with this later.

The entire week, he tried to come up with ways of how to deal with this information, but he had nothing. So when he went home Friday, and was greeted by his family, he tried to hide his disappointment. He knew he wasn't as successful as he had hoped though, because they kept shooting him concerned looks. It became so bad on Saturday though, that he just got up in the middle of a meeting and left. No words, no explanations, just got up and left.

He wandered down to the ballroom, where he slid down the banister, and stumbled a little on his landing of the newly waxed and polished ballroom floor. He laid down in the middle of the ballroom floor, and just looked up at the ceiling and chandelier.

He'd never noticed before how high it was. Or how the chandelier seemed to sparkle with just enough light that it wasn't overbearingly bright. It had just the right amount of touch of elegance and grace.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"Have you ever noticed how high the chandelier is?"

"Uh, no, I haven't."

"It's about as high as my disappointment in the both of you right now."

"Why are you disappointed in us?"

"How long did you think you could hide it from me? Huh? How long?"

"Hide what?" Atem asked.

"Atem, now is not the time to be playing dumb," Yugi stood up so he would be at their relative height. "This is a serious offense. We're talking about murder here."

"How? Who told you?"

"Nobody. I was helping someone get some papers down from the rack, and one of them fell open to the page. The kid picked it up, and after glancing through it asked me what I knew about it, since we were dating and all."

"You should have said nothing and left it at that."

"Oh, Atem, I'm human, and we are a curious sort of people. I read the article myself. Handed it back to them with a small nothing, and then walked off. I've been contemplating how to handle it all week, but I have no solution. I don't have one."

"We simply took care of the matter quickly, just like you asked us to."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"What's wrong with how we handled it? We were exacting revenge for their destruction of our unborn children."

"Exacting revenge is being mad at someone for a week, placing a chair under a door handle, or sticking them in a room decked out in dog stuff. It's not murder! It's not what you did!"

"What we did is how we handled things before you came into our lives."

"Well, if that's the life you want to go back to, just let me know! I'll leave! There is no way, at all, that I can possibly live with you two handling things in this way every time someone threatens my life. Or life of one of our children."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asked. "Threatening the life of our children, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm afraid for Marchelle. Her looks are irregular. What if she's picked on? Huh? What if she comes home with a bloody nose, or black eye? What if someone cuts all her hair off because they don't like the way it looks? Are you going to go after children? Because they hurt your little girl?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why didn't you take care of this in the way that I meant for you to do it? The way you know _I_ would've taken care of it?"

Atem sighed through his nose, "we were."

"So, what happened?"

"They wouldn't shut up about how powerless we were to stop them from stealing you from us. Whether it would be though life or death, they would have you as your own. That they had done all this research to accomplish that goal, and that they had _meant_ to kill your unborn young."

"We lost it," Yami said looking away from him and down at the floor. "Our visions went red at that, and we just went into a vampire's rage. I think they forgot that they weren't just your young, but ours too. By the time the red cleared, they looked worse than any prisoner that had ever been tortured in the prisons of Egypt."

"We kept cool heads though, and stashed their bodies the way a rogue would. We went home, washed up, and then, once Isis had let us out, went back out into the world. We pretended to have simply stumbled upon the bodies because of the heavy scent of blood, and called the human Police force."

"When they arrived, we assured them we didn't mess with site any more than pulling aside one of the trash cans as we tried to locate the scent of blood. They accepted this answer and asked if we could do anything on our part to help them locate the killer. We told them we could try, but this looked like the work of a couple of rogues, and if they never traveled back into the area ever again, it would be all too soon."

"Does anyone besides Marik, Isis, and Marcus know?"

"Two more guards, and Seth."

"All have been sworn to silence though, so how did you know that Marcus knew?" Atem asked his eyes narrowed at Yugi. But Yugi's own eyes were narrowed right back at Atem.

"What do you mean two _more_ guards? Is Marcus a Palace guard?"

"Yes, he is. He's been a guard for me since the dawn of my life. He's not the head guard, but he's one of my most loyal and trusted. Now answer my question, how did you know that Marcus knew?"

"I saw a glance of the picture of the paper in his hand, but he shut it as soon as he realized I was behind him. He then became very agitated, and I didn't see much of him for the rest of the week."

This last part wasn't a lie. He really hadn't seen much of Marcus for the entire past week, and he really had seemed agitated. Now Yugi knew why. An oath of silence from your King was no laughing matter, and even though he'd found a way around the rules, he still had cause to be nervous.

"Yami, take care of that."

"I will."

"So, what do you propose we do about this little situation of vampire's rage?" Yugi asked crossing his arms.

"We're not telling the authorities the truth," Yami said bluntly.

"Didn't ask you to."

"What do you suggest?" Atem asked wary of his answer. He too had cause to be.

"Dog house, two days."

"Oh, come on!"

"Do you want to make it three?"

"No."

"Okay, and since the weekend is almost over, we will commence this punishment next weekend. So that means Friday and Saturday night."

"And now that that's been decided, can we finish this meeting already?" Marik asked from his position on top of the stairs.

"But it's so _boring_."

"Just think, the sooner you can get done with the meeting, the sooner you can get back to your equally as boring homework."

"Shut up," Yugi said punching his shoulder lightly, "or I'll have Malik starve you today."

"He wouldn't listen to you."

"Want to test that theory?"

"No, thank you."

"Come on, let's finish this thing so I can do some real work."

"Like disciplining your mates?"

"Precisely."

"Hey!" They shouted together. Yugi just threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder at them.

Life was pretty good for him, and he had a feeling that it was going to get better. But first, they really needed to decide on which last name their children were taking. After all, they couldn't start school next year without a last name. There was really only way fair way to settle the dispute though, only one fair way.

[Time skip]

"So, tails and it's their names, and heads, yours. Right?" Eliza asked as she held the yen out for all three of them to see.

"Correct," Yugi agreed.

"Alright, and after this there will be no more arguing, correct?"

"Yes," they all agreed.

"Okay, one, two, three, flip!"

The yen flipped through the air several times, before landing back in her hand, which she flipped over onto the back of her other hand. She gave it a tiny peek, before breathing out, and showing it to them all. Tails, plain as day.

"We should do this every time we have kids," Yugi said grinning.

"Now, Yugi, I thought we agreed that this would be the decision with no more arguing over it, on all future births of children," Atem said in a half stern voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't like my answer."

"Too bad. The yen says tails, and you're just going to have to live with the name Sennen, and Kodai being the last names of all our children, for present and future pregnancies."

"Stupid yen," Yugi pouted. His Semes just chuckled though and kissed his cheeks.

* * *

 **Right, so I'm kinda of hoping that this will tie you over for a little bit, as this chapter is super long. If anyone wants to know about the coded letters and numbers, message me, it's a little too complicated to explain on here, and hope that everyone understands my way of thinking. Sorry that this chapter was posted so long after the last one, but I've had a lot on my plate lately. Writing had been a bit of a back burner that has been moved back up to the front. So hopefully, I can get a new chapter up for Runaway next, and then my HP one. So, thank you to everyone who reviewed User and Guest alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. See you guys soon, I hope. Midnight ;p**


	6. Sweet torture

**So here's the next chapter. Kind of short, but rich with lemony goodness. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI_ , and ATEM]**

Chapter 6

"Yeah, but can I really lie to them?" Marcus asked.

"I did, and I'm human," Yugi replied casually.

"Alright, we'll go with your story. I like it better anyway. Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"You know, my other job?"

"No," Yugi laughed, "you've become a really good friend to me. I don't care if you're one of my mate's guards. He was just doing what he thought was best for me. Besides, just think, if he hadn't, we would've been deprived of a great friendship, and who else would've I been able to make bets with, huh?"

"Fair enough. I'm just glad that you're not angry that I had to lie to all of you."

"Never, you're our vampire protector," Yugi teased giving him a hug. "You're never getting free of our crazy friendship group, ever."

"By the way, we were all really surprised at your punishment."

"What for?"

"Well, to be honest, we all expected them to be locked away from your world for a month. They expected longer."

"Not possible. I mean I was disappointed in them, but…I was also relieved."

"What?"

"That they were dead? I didn't have to worry about them anymore. So, I guess I wasn't just disappointed in them, but myself as well. And for that, I need to be punished. Their exile from the bedroom wasn't meant for them, but me. Is it wrong that I'm punishing myself by punishing them?"

"I can imagine they wouldn't be too pleased by it, but who says they have to know?"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Who has to know what?" Malik asked slinging an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"I lost the babes," Yugi said quietly.

"Yeah, Yami said so. Also, we hear that Koneko is receiving far more cuddling time than she wishes for right now."

"Indeed she is. However, she's small, like a newborn babe, so…yeah."

"I'm so sorry, Yugi."

"I'll survive."

"However, I'm getting married," Malik said shoving his left hand into Yugi's face. "Marik, he's a proper gentleman. Unlike those more modernized vampires you're dating."

"Wow, what a big gem. Kind of girly though, isn't it?" Yugi asked looking at the turquoise stone embedded between silver wooden logs in the shape of a square. At least Yugi thought they were logs, the details were so tiny it was hard to tell.

"He said it was his Mother's. That his Father gave it to her. Said they loved one another more than air itself."

"An antique."

"Yeah."

"I guess he gets you pretty well."

"That he does. You're going to be best man of course."

"Well, duh, I'm the best friend, what else would I be?"

"I heard Sakura's getting hitched too."

"Yeah, she turned one of the parlor's into a room decked out in pink. I swear, if she puts pink in every detail, I might just have some objections."

"Don't worry, my weddings gonna be all black and white."

"Thank you!" Yugi said, pausing as an idea occurred to him. "Are you wearing a dress?"

"No! I'm forced into those things twice a year. Uh uh, there shall only be tuxes for the wedding. Everyone shall wear tuxes, including the females."

"You might have some objections there, but my daughter will be thrilled with the idea."

"I think she's the only one."

"So, when do you think Jou and his identical lovers will get married?"

"Yugi, he's going to have to marry them each separately, and then hide the marriage from both."

"Oh come on, they can work out their differences."

"You really believe that?"

"People do impossible things for those they love."

"If you say so."

"So, now that that's done, I need to give you some pointers when you're having sex with Marik."

"You're going to tell me how to get pregnant, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Both boys looked over at Marcus. He was still standing there, just listening to everything they were saying. Yugi nodded his head at him, in a sort of go away motion, but he just nodded back smiling.

"Are you sure he's intelligent?"

"Well, he is a vampire, so that's debatable. Marcus, I order you to do cartwheels down the hall that way, until you reach the stairs, while giving out random calls like you're a cheerleader."

"I hate you," Marcus groaned before starting his first one.

"I know!" Yugi shouted as he started his spiel.

"Be Aggressive! Be, Be Aggressive!"

People were taking out their phones and either snapping pictures, or taking videos. Marcus was going to kill him by the end of the night. Oh well, he was sure his mates would avenge him.

"So…?" Malik asked gaining his attention back.

"Okay, it's simple really," Yugi said quietly before putting his mouth right up this ear. "All you have to do is think about how much you don't want kids while having sex, and bam! they're yours. If you think about how much you want them while having sex, you'll never get pregnant."

"Seriously," Malik started in disbelief, "you told Yami this and he didn't get it?"

"Uh, sorta," Yugi said with a sheepish grin pulling away to look at him properly.

"What do you mean?"

"I told him that as long as he wants kids he's never going to have any. However, the day he no longer wants them, they'll be his to have."

"And he still didn't get it?"

"Nope! Then again he does lack a proper education, so it's understandable."

"I suppose."

"When's the wedding?"

"As soon as I graduate from Harvard Law."

"That's years from now!"

"Geez, way to make it sound like a century."

"Might as well be."

"If you're so anxious for a wedding, why don't _you_ get hitched already?"

"Nah, I'm too young."

"Whatever."

"Speaking of educations though, how come you're all still here. Shouldn't you have gone back to school by now?"

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Ryou asked coming up from behind.

"Never, I'm just curious," Yugi responded locking him in a headlock.

"Ah! No, let me go! Let me go!"

"I like it when you beg. Do it again," Malik said.

"Why you-where's the ring?" He asked as he suddenly seemed to remember why he had come up the stairs in the first place.

"Oh, right here," Malik said sticking his left hand out excitedly.

"And he said it was his Mother's?"

"Uh huh!"

"You do know that Marik himself is ancient, right?" Yugi asked releasing Ryou.

"Shut up! At least I'm not dating the oldest of them!"

"No, that would be Jou."

"What would be me?" Jou asked bending down to admire Malik's ring too.

"Oh, just that you're dating someone who's _beyond_ ancient history."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime."

"Ce'mere!"

"No! No more headlocks!"

Yugi laughed, watching his friends. He absent mindedly rubbed his hand over his belly, before remembering that nothing was there. He shook the thought away. It was Malik's happy day, and he wasn't going to spoil it with tears.

"Seriously though, what are you all still doing here?"

"Well, some freshman has your cooking abilities, Yug, and burned half of my school down. They've given all the students three months off while they repair the West Hall," Jou explained.

"I've never burned anything down!"

"Not from lack of trying though."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm taking some classes online, so I can go to class pretty much anywhere," Ryou said.

"And one of my Professor's invited me to Japan with him, me and six other students that is. We're helping him to solve a murder case. I suppose he wasn't aware that I'm from here, and was telling us _all_ _about_ Japan on the plane over."

"When did he become aware of this little fact?" Jou asked.

"I'm not sure if it was before he caught me correcting him, or after. Still hard to tell when he truly became very angry and defensive of his ideals."

"Which were?"

"I don't even want to repeat them they're so ludicrous."

"Come on, just give us one," Yugi said giving him a small puppy pout.

"Okay, everyone in Japan wears kimonos."

They burst into laughter. It was so silly. How could anyone of the modern age think that? Honestly, the things that went through peoples head sometimes. It was a wonder to them all.

"Well, this has been fun, but I do have a class to get to. Maybe we can catch up later?"

"Sounds good! We'll crash in your room tonight!"

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times!"

"This is gonna be great!"

They left Yugi there stuttering in the hallway as he tried to tell them that his roommate wasn't exactly the sleepover type. Yugi sighed, before turning towards his next class. This was going to be interesting.

[Time skip]

"I don't see why you can't take one in your bed!" Yugi complained, his voice slightly muffled as he was eating half of Malik's shoulder. Ryou's elbow was pressed into his back. Malik was having similar issues with Jou as he was snoring like a pig directly into his ear.

"Your friends not mine!" Timeaus shot back.

"Oh come! You punched a vampire, but are too afraid to take on a werewolf?"

"I've seen his form! He's twice the size of an average werewolf!"

"So? He's as soft as a pup inside, promise."

"I don't believe you! You told me that your mates would work something out, and then one climbed into my bed!"

"Really? Which one?" Malik whispered.

"Yami. You honestly think the _King_ would stoop so low as to sleep with a human commoner?"

The three that were still awake in Yugi's bed, due to one's obnoxious sleep habits, snorted with laughter. This also lodged Ryou's elbow further into Yugi's back, which made him in turn scoot closer to Malik trying to avoid it. He was practically on top of the other. No scratch that, they were all on top of one another.

"Would you get your elbow out of my back?"

"No, cause then I'd have to maneuver about in a way that would literally put me on top of you. And we all know how they feel about that. I mean they wanted to rip Malik's head off the last time you guys made out that one New Year's."

"I hate to admit it, but touché."

"But if you want, you can roll up on top of Malik. You know to get him the practice of being on bottom? After all, he's going to be spending quite a fair bit of time down there."

Yugi choked on his laughter as he bit down on Malik's shoulder, trying to contain it.

"Yugi, don't bite me, you know I like that."

He lost it completely as he muffled his laughter into the other's shoulder. He was laughing so hard, the bed was shaking.

"Mm, who's having sex?" Jou asked. "You're rocking the bed like a boat."

"No one, go back to sleep," Yugi said in a voice a little bit higher than what he usually spoke in, before burying his face into Malik's back.

"You got it, Yug." And just like that, he was snoring again.

"Does anyone else think that we should have taken those two seconds that he was awake to go to sleep ourselves?" Timeaus asked.

All four were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. They probably should have, but oh well. What could they do, but give the wolf a hard time in the morning for keeping them up. You know, that idea didn't seem half bad.

[Time skip]

"…and so Timeaus was like 'does anyone else think we should've taken those two seconds he was asleep to go to sleep ourselves?' We all thought about it for a moment before busting out in laughter. He was right, we should have, but only Jou can go to sleep in two seconds. Seriously, he's the only person I know that can do that at will."

Yugi was back at the Palace, working on homework, playing with his kids, and telling his mates a PG version of the story. He'd tell them about the crude humor later, when the kids were asleep. They shook their heads at him grinning, happy that he was happy.

"So, who wants to go out for ice cream?"

"No," Atem shot down.

"Don't worry, I'm drug free today, Tem."

"Oh, okay, let's go."

"And you know what the best part is?" Yugi asked scooping up Daniel.

"What?"

"Yami's buying."

"Hey!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Hey! Get back here you…little human you!"

The sound of Yugi's laughter echoed up to Atem from the stairway as the two ran down the stairs. He scooped up his daughter and walked at a leisurely pace after the three. Life was most certainly good for all of them. This little miscarriage; it was already becoming nothing but a memory. And soon, that was all it was ever going to be too. Just a memory.

It was a short time later that they were at the ice cream shop, Yugi's favorite one. Atem and Yami had no doubt it was going to be their kid's too by the time they were ten. It was the only ice cream shop they knew. They were just happy that Mana no longer worked there. They could finally split an ice cream without having their wishes ignored.

Yugi licked his ice cream cone absent mindedly, unaware that he was torturing his mates as he did so. He was thinking about when he'd be allowed to run those infernal meetings again. Everyone knew that vampires couldn't decide on anything. Geez, how they'd survived so far was beyond him.

"Yugi," Atem half growled.

"Hm?"

"If you don't stop licking your ice cream in that particular way, I'm going to take it away."

"In what way?" Yugi asked licking his lips, his eyes focusing in on his mates.

Their waiter, who had come over to ask how everything was, snorted and walked off again. He needed to compose himself before asking them anything. Unfortunately though, this meant that he just gave them the check without saying a word. He couldn't compose himself. The innocence of it was too good.

They took the kids to the park next. Pushing them on the swings, helping them on the monkey bars, and catching them as they slid down the slide. Yugi laughed as his kids were spun by Yami on the merry go round. Yugi had to stop him more than once, as he was going too fast and scaring them.

It was overall a very fun, and good time. A time where they could all be themselves. Yugi liked it best like this. It made him very happy that he could just be himself around his mates, and they around him. He sat on one of the monkey bars studying them as they took turns catching the kids as they came down the slide again. Any idiot, just passing by, could tell simply from the look on his face that he was in love.

They held hands as they walked back to the Palace, their kids playing some sort of game as they walked ahead of them. Yugi wasn't quite sure what the nature of the game was, but it didn't matter. As long as his kids didn't get hurt, it was fine.

"We should do this more often," Yugi spoke up suddenly disturbing the silence between them.

"You mean go out as a family?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Just not during finals."

"Oh no, of course not. I mean we have a hard enough time prying you from your books, asking you to spend time with not only us but the kids as well would be worse than pulling teeth. It would be like…like…cutting off toes."

"Gross, Yami," Atem cut in making a face.

"I took it from your mind, Atem."

"Whatever."

"Mommy!" Marchelle shouted.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Daniel said I can't grow up to marry Flynn Rider when I grow up."

"Ha, told you," Yugi said grinning up at Atem, before moving forward to take his children's hands. Mostly to separate them, but whatever. He heard Atem say something about how she was too young for boys. He just shook his head, while he agreed, he also thought that he should be grateful it was a fictional character and not a _real_ boy.

 **Don't throw logic in my face.**

 **Then use your brain and I won't have to.**

 **Hmph.**

"Well, now that we're back, I think it's time for two little ones to go to bed."

"Yeah, we better too, or else Mommy and Daddy and Atem will start discussing how much they love each other," Daniel said taking Marchelle's hand and the two ran off towards the top floor.

"Gross!" Marchelle's voice could still be heard echoing down the hallway.

"I suppose that means we all better get to bed too."

"Yeah, come on," Yugi said taking their hands and starting to lead them up to the tower.

"Uh, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes?"

"What about our punishment?"

"Oh, right, of course," Yugi said suddenly in a flutter, "have fun."

[Time skip]

Yugi paced outside their door, back and forth he walked. Finally coming to a decision, he opened the door, his eyes zeroing in on the two masses in separate beds, and yet the beds were still very close together. Taking a deep breath, he slipped inside, closed the door. He saw Atem shift, and he froze. When appeared that the other had gone back to sleep though, he tiptoed across the floor, up onto Yami's bed, and used his chest as his personal pillow. Atem watched all of this through slivered eyes.

"Mm, Atem, now while I am happy that you finally agree with Yugi, that I am the comfier vampire, he's not going to like this. The punishment was that we sleep alone. If he finds us curled up with one another again, he's going to throw another one of his hissy fits. And we both know how much we love those."

"Oh Yami, I'm not the one using you as my personal pillow."

"Wha-! Yugi."

"What're you doing, Beautiful? I thought this punishment was arranged so we would be sleeping alone?"

"But you're not. I am."

"Aww, does the human not like sleeping alone?" Yami cooed.

"No, the human does not."

"Well, what should we do about it?" Atem asked scooting closer.

"We could let him stay," Yugi suggested.

"Or we could all just go up to our regular room, and forget this whole punishment thing."

"I like that idea better."

"Oh, thank Ra, cause these are killing our backs," Yami said getting up, and scooping Yugi up at the same time. He'd become somewhat of a professional at this.

Yugi laughed slightly, "well, I didn't get them because they were comfortable."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"And what do you mean I throw _hissy_ _fits_?"

"Uh, um, Atem?"

"Oh no, your grave, just keep digging."

"Hey!"

"Yami!"

"I-It was a figure of speech, not an a-actual fact."

"Pfft, liar."

"Thanks, _Pharaoh_."

"Anytime, _thumb_ _sucker_."

"Thumb sucker?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Wanna know Atem's?" Yami asked changing the subject suddenly.

"Atem's what?"

"When Atem lies he _fiddles_ with whatever is in his hands, and if nothing is in his hands, he'll fiddle with his clothes."

"Hey!" Atem complained.

"So you didn't like the outfit! Oh, come on, you looked like a hot bad ass."

"No, I looked like I had a leather fetish."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Not everyone feels the need to deck out in leather, Yugi. Only you."

"You still looked like a hot bad ass."

"Yeah, I don't hold your clothing opinion to that high of a standard. Or have you forgotten the sexy bunnies?"

"Now, how could I possibly forget that? Ryou has the outfits in his slideshow, and photo album from the year 2014. Besides the image is engraved in my head. I shall never forget the sexy bunny look."

Yami set him on the bed, and then smacked Atem upside his head. "Like he needed a reminder."

"Come on Lovers, let's not fight," Yugi said tugging on their hands trying to pull them onto the bed with him.

"We're not," Atem whispered leaning down and kissing him softly.

"Mm, no, tired Atem." Yugi whispered as he pulled away. Atem just chuckled as he moved his lips to his neck instead, pushing him back. Or rather trying to.

Yugi scooted away from him, nearly off the other side of the bed, but Yami moved behind him in one of those quick steps. He placed his hands on his shoulders and started to rub the tense muscles there. Geez, he really needed to figure out more of _their_ weak spots since they seemed to know all of his.

They both chuckled over this projected thought as Atem moved close again, and took his bottom lip between both of his. He grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer. Yugi placed his hands, palms flat, against his chest. Using this sight leverage, he pushed him away only to readjust his lips to his right ear. Yugi whispered naughty things into it softly, before licking the shell, and playing with the earlobe. The man was putty in his capable hands. But then again so was he in Yami's, as he placed butterfly kissing down the side of his neck, and over his shoulder. He moaned into Atem's ear, making the man growl at him.

 **I can't help it. Yami's torturing me.**

 **I'm sure you'll return the favor.**

 **Mm, but you don't like it when I torture him with pleasure.**

 **Even** ** _I_** **can make exceptions.**

 ** _Hey!_**

 **Is that** ** _approval_** **that I just heard?**

"Atem," Yami growled his teeth accidentally cutting into Yugi's skin.

Yugi didn't even feel it though, he had pulled away and was looking into Atem's eyes, their foreheads pressed together. They just sat there for what seemed like a century to the other male in the room, staring into one another's eyes. Finally, Yugi tilted his head and kissed his forehead, as Atem just sent a wicked smile at Yami. Yami gulped as he pulled his teeth out of Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi blinked as he felt a sudden surge of pain come from his shoulder, and something slide out of it. He turned his head and rolled his eyes. "I sure hope you plan on cleaning that up."

Yami grinned as he used the tip of his tongue to clean up the blood, and seal the holes. Yugi shuddered under his ministrations. The man definitely knew how to work his tongue, and drive him wild at the same time. Yugi lifted his head up, and crashed their lips together.

Hands worked at the buttons of his shirt, and he groaned, pulling away from Yami. "No, Atem, no sex."

"This isn't sex though," Atem said, but stilled his hands none the less.

"No? What is it then?"

"Love."

"I'm not sure if I should believe you."

"Then let me show you the difference between sex and love."

"Sure, if you can."

"Learn, Yugi, just learn," Atem whispered, as he unbuttoned his shirt entirely, and slipped it halfway down his arms, to sit in the crook of his elbows. Then he placed butterfly kisses down the opposite shoulder that Yami had taken over. His breath leaving a ghost of touch every time he pulled away and to a new spot.

Slow, so slow, that was how the kisses made their way down towards his spine. When they finally reached it, they were pulled away all together and replaced with a single finger that slid down his spine, and hooked his shirt, pulling it lower. Yugi pulled it off completely, and slid into Atem's lap, he crashed their lips together, and their tongues danced in a wild dance of passion and love. Neither submitted, but neither was trying to get the other to submit either.

Yami was far from idle as the arousing scene played out before him. His hands touched every part of available skin he could reach, getting more than one shiver out of Yugi, and discovering another spot that made him melt, moan, and groan. It was on his lower back. Not on his side directly, but neither was it really on his back, it was the small part in-between the two. Once it was found, Yami had no choice but to attach his lips to it, and leave a claiming mark there.

Yugi pulled away from Atem, stretching his neck out, as he gave out deep shuddering breaths. Atem chuckled, as he attached his lips to that slender neck, and put love bites all up and down the right side of it. Yugi braced his hands against Atem's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh there, as he rocked his hips back and forth. The pleasure, it was way too much for any mortal to contain.

Yami snickered, drawing away from the new favorite place, to lock his hips in place, so he was no longer grinding against the eldest one. Yugi whined, but the two had no mercy for him, as Yami dragged his tongue up the side of his neck. If only he had that extra strength, he could easily break the hold on his hips, as it was though, they were vampires and he had nothing but his human strength at his disposal. Well, that, and his own tricks.

Yugi maneuvered around a little, and soon was able to face half of himself towards Yami, where he started to kiss his neck, his kissing dropping lower and lower, until they were ghosting over his collar bones. He gave them little nips and sucks, things he _knew_ drove the vampire insane. As was apparent when he started to whine and whimper at him. Yugi gave him no quarter though, as he freed his hands from Atem, and moved them to Yami's biceps, pulling the older man closer to him, so he could better taste the torture he was delivering upon the vampire.

Clover and cinnamon, it was so intoxicating. Yugi was so lost in the taste that he failed to realize that the position he was in had changed, at least until someone was attacking his own front with their nips and sucks on his succulent smooth milky skin.

If his stomach was the canvas, then Atem must have been the painter. That was how it felt as he paid gentle attention to this area. Yugi found his head falling back on pillows, away from Yami, and his torture delivering. He heard one of them chuckle darkly, before nipping at the soft skin under his chin, and since it on his left side, he assumed Yami was the one whom had chuckled.

Still though, as arousing as all this foreplay was, which they didn't do very often, he wanted to move further down. He reached down to Yami's waist, and to undo the button of his pants, and pulled down the zipper slowly. He paused, but when the vampire seemed not to notice, he started too tug the pants down. Now this, the vampire noticed, and ceased his actions to grab Yugi's impatient hands.

"Ha ha ha, so impatient," Yami purred interlocking their fingers, and pinning them on either side of his head. Unfortunately, he forgot about the other party in the room, as was obvious when he gave a loud shriek at having his pants, and boxers pulled off of him. "Atem!"

"Was that what you wanted, Yugi?" Atem asked with a look that could hardly be described as innocent on his face as he smirked at his scowling lover.

"Yes, mostly though, so I could do this," Yugi replied with a sigh before taking all of Yami in his mouth and sucking hard.

Yami fell back, cradling his head there, as Yugi bobbed it up and down. He massaged his nut sack with one hand, and dug his blunt nails into the inside of his thigh with the other. Yami was panting like a dog in heat as Atem just moaned with want.

Yugi felt feather light kisses trailing up and down his spine, sending shiver after shiver to escape him. When he deemed Yami hard enough, he released him from his mouth. Yugi had this odd feeling he was just about to release too, what a shame.

"Oh, Yugi, don't do that," Atem purred in his ear, rubbing up against his backside, "finish the job."

"But I thought it was torture Yami night?" Yugi asked tilting his head back so he could suckle on his earlobe. Atem shuddered against him.

"There is a fine line between torture and cruel, and what you just did was cruel."

Yugi released the earlobe to look Atem dead in the eyes. The man wasn't going to budge on this though, not this time, so he smirked and retook Yami into his mouth, as he felt fingers dance across the band of his boxers.

Yugi sucked harshly on the member in his mouth, and was gratified with Yami's seed hitting the back of throat. He swallowed it all, having become an expert in this one case. Atem, he still had troubling swallowing his load, but he was slowly getting better at it. As he allowed the limp member to fall from his mouth, he felt a sudden rush of cold air overtake his lower half.

"A shirt and a pair of boxers?" Yami asked sitting up from his submissive position to look over at Atem who was frowning. "Oh Yugi, that's like _begging_ us to take advantage of you."

"Well, at least I know it works," Yugi said sliding into his lap, and kissing him like he was going to die in the next minute.

"Damn, don't I get any love, Yugi?" Atem asked throwing his boxers across the room.

Yugi opened one eye to look over at him. He didn't cease his actions with making out with Yami, but his eye that stared into Atem, it unnerved the vampire. It was like a dragon's eye staring at him, as if considering whether he was a piece of gold or a gem. Either way, Atem felt as if he was doomed for even bothering to open his mouth and voice complaint.

His feelings were confirmed too, when Yugi pulled away from Yami and slunk over to him like a hunting cat. He said nothing just slid up to him, and helped him out of his pants and boxers. Then he leant down, and kissed a trail down to his member, and encased it in a wet heat. He sucked on him in slow motions until he was as hard as rock. Then he pulled away.

"Yugi, cruel, remember?" Atem panted as he gripped his shoulders in a vice grip that almost hurt the young human. Almost, but not quite.

"Not really," Yugi purred, climbing on top of him, and sitting on his member. He slid in like a knife cutting through soft butter. Atem gasped, his eyes bulging at the tight space, and the intense heat. When Yugi went to move though, he suddenly found himself flat on his back, and Atem above, but still inside him.

"Love, not sex, remember?"

"I remember. Show me the difference."

The difference, as it turned out, seemed to be speed. With love, the pace was so slow, with sex, it was quicker, like a jackhammer plowing into his hole. And quite frankly he preferred that to this dismal turtle pace he was receiving at the moment. So much so, that he was actually able to flip them, and stay on top, pinning the surprised elder under him.

"Love sucks! I want sex!" Yugi demanded as Yami felt into helpless laughter.

"Fine, but be careful what you ask for," Atem said kissing him, and flipping them back over.

Yugi moaned to the high heavens as he received his jackhammer treatment, which is what he wanted anyway. He almost screamed when Atem hit his prostate dead on, making chuckle. He plowed into that one spot, making Yugi convulse with every thrust inside him. At least until he came all over both of their chests, and Atem didn't even need to squeeze his member this time. Weird. His walls tightened, and Atem released inside of him. Yugi was careful to think about how much he wanted kids when this happened. Last thing he needed was to become pregnant again so soon.

Before Yugi even had time to relax, Yami was on top, and inside of him already. "So, sex, not love, that's what you still want correct?" Yami asked nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"If your pace of love is as slow as Atem's, then yes."

"Just making sure," Yami chuckled before going at a medium pace. Somewhere between jackhammer, and dismal turtle. Kind of like their first time together. Yugi liked it, it brought back good memories. So good, he started to lose himself in them. A sharp slap to his face brought him back though.

"Hey, let's pay a little more attention to the action going on in the present, and a little less to the past, huh?" Yami asked annoyed. Now it was Atem who was helpless with laughter.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized blushing.

"So beautiful," Yami whispered swooping down to kiss him, as he started to move in and out again.

It wasn't long before he too found Yugi's prostate, but by then, Yugi was tired of the submissive role, and pushed them both up into a sitting position. Straddling Yami, he moved up and down, nearly letting the man fall out of him once or twice, but somehow still keeping him within his body. It wasn't long after that that he came, and Yami following immediately after. Before Yugi could move off of him, though, he found himself stretched wider as Atem pushed up into him with Yami still in there.

He gasped and nearly screamed, biting down on Yami's shoulder so he wouldn't. Yami winced, glaring at Atem who just smirked back, before they both started to move in and out of him. They'd only done this twice before, so it was still very painful for Yugi. Still, pleasure overrode pain eventually, and he released Yami's shoulder, licking the mark he had made, to moan at the feeling of them both moving in and out of him in perfect sync.

They continued this, until he came twice over. By then he was exhausted as they both slid out of him, half of their cum coming out as well. Atem tsked, gathering up the blankets and throwing them on the floor as Yami disappeared into the bathroom. Running water sounded, and Atem scooped him up, and took him in the bathroom as well. As soon as the water was high enough, Yami turned it off, and climbed in. Atem followed sinking both himself and Yugi into the water.

Sighing in contentment, Yugi immediately claimed Atem's chest as his pillow, and his lap as his chair. Yami chuckled as he moved over by them to lay his head on Atem's shoulder, and fiddle with Yugi's hair.

"We should do this every week," Yami said.

"No!" both Yugi and Atem said at the same time.

"Once a month?"

"Maybe," Yugi conceded.

"Maybe is much better than a no. I like maybe," he whispered cupping Yugi's cheek and kissing him. It didn't take Yugi long to start to fall asleep on him.

"Tch, why does he always fall asleep when we're kissing him after we make love?"

"I think it has something to do with being human, and tired, Habibi."

"You won't fall asleep on me if I kiss _you,_ right?"

"Never. Ce'mere."

Yugi fell asleep to the sound of them making out. It was okay with him though. Just hearing the two getting heated aroused him, even in his sleep.

[Time skip]

 _They'll probably bring home another human to replace me with. That's why they don't want to talk about it. They're plotting to replace me._

 _The words drifted through both of their heads, making Atem sigh angrily as he got up from the bed, and flung open the door leading to the other room. It was empty, he closed his eyes, before making his way to the tower, with Yami following behind him. He stopped in the stairway, but what he heard frightened him._

 _"Yugi that is a ridiculous-what are you doing?" Atem's voice was angry and then fearful._

 _"I wonder how fast you can run," Yugi replied in a monotone voice._

 _"Yugi, please don't," Atem said._

 _"Why not? Clearly what we have, the three of us, isn't working. So why shouldn't I jump?" Yugi asked._

 _Yami gulped and rushed to the balcony, he hopped up onto the railing and looked up to see Yugi take two steps back closer to the edge. His eyes widened, and he rushed back into the room, grabbing the syringe that Isis had given them just two days before with a human sedative in it._

 _"Just in case he does something rash or stupid," she told them as she handed it to them._

 _"My birthday is in March and Yami's is in December, now please just come down from there," Yami heard Atem beg of their little human mate._

 _Yami shook his head, knowing it would be useless, he could feel determination flowing over the link just as much as Atem could. The child's mind was made up. He was going to jump, no matter how much they might beg him not to. He rushed back to the balcony and vaulted over the side._

 _"It's a little late for that. I'm the odd link in this relationship. You guys have been with each other so much longer. If I die, it's not like you'll miss me, you can just get yourself another human. Goodbye," Yugi said taking the final step off the watch tower and going over._

 _Yami landed on the ground, and looked up in horror as he saw that his human was already falling. He appeared under him, and dropped the syringe on the ground as he held up his arms to catch him. It seemed like an eternity before he was able to wrap his arms around that lithe form, but when he had, the force of which Yugi was falling at, sent them both to the ground. He saw Atem looked relieved that he had caught Yugi in time, as Yugi's eyes sprung open in anger. He raised his arm like he was going to lash out, but before he could, Yami quickly grabbed the syringe and injected the liquid into his veins._

 _It was fast acting, as his eyes slipped closed, and his whole body slipped into a relaxed oblivious state. Yami cried as he kissed every bit of Yugi's face that he could. Atem appeared at his side, kneeling down next to both of them, tears cascading down his own face._

 _They'd been so close to losing him, and had just barely managed to save him. Why though? Why had he done it? That was the question rattling around in both of their heads. Why would he try to kill himself? Didn't he know how_ _ **important**_ _he was to them? How_ _ **precious**_ _?_

 _Atem leant down and kissed Yugi softly on the lips. He knew they had done nothing but fight this past month… But still, why such drastic actions? Why did he want to die? Didn't he know they loved him to death? Would die without him?_

 _They both lay down on the ground holding him close, possessively close. How many times had they done this over the past month when he was asleep? Held him, hugged him, and kissed him while he slept. Atem couldn't recall._

 _Maybe that was the problem though. They showed affection while he slept, not while he was awake. Perhaps that was why he felt so unloved. So unwanted. Yami's teary lost eyes looked up at him. Atem sighed kissing his forehead. Then he sat up, and motioned for Yami to do the same, as he climbed to his feet. He took Yugi from him briefly before returning him to his arms._

 _Where did they go from here? What happened now? Would Yugi choose to stay with them when he awoke, or would he go back to his Grandpa's again? Either way, the choice would be his. Atem was almost certain he wasn't going to stay though. He sure wouldn't if he felt so unloved by the ones who claimed that they loved him. Atem wrapped an arm around his crying mate's waist, and guided him back to the secret door of the tower. Whatever his choice, Atem was going to make sure he never felt so unloved again._

Yugi shot up from bed, not sure if to constitute that as a memory dream, or nightmare. Why on earth would either of them think of _that_ anyway? It was far from pleasant. So the opposite of what last night had been.

"Sorry, my mind drifted," Atem apologized.

Yugi looked over at him, "of all the things…"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you could see that."

"Did you really?" Yugi asked.

"Hm?"

"When I was asleep?"

"I believe I've told you before that we do not need as much sleep as we would have you believe."

"Right. Where's Yami?" Yugi asked looking around for the vampire and not finding him.

"With the kids. Somebody slept in."

"Can you blame me? We were up half the night making love."

"Are you pregnant?" Atem asked as Yugi climbed on top him.

"No," Yugi said leaning down and kissing his neck. He'd left Atem unscathed, already knowing Yami was going to have bruise from his bite.

"Yugi…"

"Question, if that came from your mind wandering, why was it from Yami's point of view?"

"Because it was his mind through which I was wandering."

"Why?"

"I was looking for something."

"And clearly became distracted. What were you looking for?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Aww, I want to know," Yugi whined putting their foreheads together and giving him a small puppy pout.

"Oh no, none of that," Atem chuckled covering his eyes and pushing him down onto the bed where he proceeded to tickle him.

"See! Mommy is awake!" Marchelle cried.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go jump on him!" Yami said back.

"H-h-hey!" Yugi cried as two small forms did just that, helping Atem to tickle him. Yugi was more easily able to get them off though, than he was his vampire lover. Soon he was tickling them instead of them helping Atem to tickle him.

"The tickle monster is going to get you! Better run!" Yugi teased as they broke free, and jumped off the bed with peals of laughter. Yugi chased them around the room, until he was able to scoop them both up, and blow raspberries in their necks.

"Well, ain't that sweet!" a voice interrupted.

"Hey, Jou, what can I do for you?"

"Isis wants them at the meeting now, and figured you and the kids were the distraction. So she sent Kit for the kids, and us for you. We're gonna have a game war in your game room."

A young woman came into the room behind Jou, and held out her hands to his kids. And just like that, Yugi lost them to their Nanny. A Nanny he disapproved of, but Yami and Atem insisted on having in case of emergencies.

"Fine, be good for Ms. Kit, I don't want to hear about anymore bubble gum stories, you hear?" Yugi scolded slightly.

"Yes, Momma," Daniel said.

"Okay, Momma," Marchelle said.

"Now go have fun!"

"You'll be providing snacks of course, Yugi," Jou said grinning. Yugi rolled his eyes at him, before kissing Atem and Yami on the cheeks, and leaving with his friend.

They walked down to the kitchen and got an assortment of snacks, some with and without the drug already inside of them. Chatting about random things, as they made their way to the game room. Like how it would have been easier to just attach a sled to his wolf form so he could carry all the food. Thus getting a handful of M&M's thrown at him.

"Don't waste the chocolate! What's wrong with ya?"

"Who's wasting chocolate?" Ryou asked his head poking out of the doorway to his game room.

"Jou."

"No, the vacuum would never waste food. You gotta be lying, Yug," Malik said as they set all the food on the counter.

"It's true! He threw some M&M's at me."

"And I think your forgetting those couple of food fights we had when we were still young and stupid," Jou input.

"So you're saying we're old and wise now? Not likely." Ryou disagreed.

"So, who wants to try to beat the King?"

"You're going down today."

"Bring it!"

Yugi laughed as he vaulted over the couch and grabbed a controller setting up the Halo game on the Xbox. It was something they could all play together. Plus, it was easier for his friends to gang up on him too. Which they wasted no time in doing. Yugi always went solo, or else his friends would kill him off like they did in that one Big Bang Theory episode with Sheldon Cooper.

At first he attributed this to the fact that he was too good at games, which _did_ have something to do with it, just not in the way he originally thought. See, while he was very good at games, they killed him off so he couldn't win. Even though he was with a group. Their group. It wasn't just that though, it was also so they could resolve some of their losing stress out on his character in a way they couldn't in the real world. Yugi let them have their fun, plus it was more fun to be against them, then he could occasionally get revenge for his character dying. Which was quite often when you had three of the best gamers he knew, behind him of course, ganging up on him. After two hours of Halo, they all took a break and dove into the snacks.

Yugi was laughing at something Ryou had said about his character making a good mine detector, when all of them started to eat the huge barrel of cheese balls. Yugi almost choked on his when he detected the unmistakable signs of the drug in them. And from the way that Malik just grabbed the whole thing, he did too.

"Nuts!" He exclaimed. "Uh, guys, you're staying the night it seems."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"An FBR-18 injected food for humans."

"They put it in the whole thing?!" Jou shouted.

"Yep!"

"Aw, oh well, no harm in eating more of it."

[Time skip]

"Oh," Yugi groaned as he pushed himself up from the tub. Malik had claimed the toilet first, the rest of them had heaved into the tub.

Glancing into the mirror he saw he was paler than snow as he grabbed at the wall, his vision blurry. They had to know. He had to tell them. He had already tried through the mind link, but he couldn't even feel them on the other side of it. So he needed to go tell them in person.

Yugi grappled at the wall as he made his way out of the room, and down the hallway. He was sweating profusely, and his vision kept going in and out. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was sure Isis would. She and all the rest of them were at the meeting. This had side effect written all over it, and a nasty one at that.

Yugi moaned as he panted against the wall, just a couple of more doors and he was there. He pushed himself off the wall and continued his slow process down the hallway. Almost there, almost.

"Prince? Prince! What's wrong?!"

Someone was in his face, and shouting. He pushed them aside, with a shaky sweaty hand, and opened the big doors leading into the throne room. What a sight he must have been as everyone jumped to their feet.

"I hate your drug," Yugi whispered as he started to fall. Small hands caught him around his waist, and his head was lowered into a lap.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Atem roared.

"I know not my Lord! I merely saw him stumbling in the hallway, putting most of his support on the wall."

A hand felt his forehead, "he has a fever!" Isis shouted.

"Is-is."

"No Yugi, no, don't try to talk."

"Mali, Jou, Ry. My game room. Same thing."

He heard two people gasp, and faint figures run past him. "Come on, let's get them all into the same room. We'll be able to find out better what's going on. Yami."

Gentle hands lifted him, and judging by the width of the chest, it was Atem who had him, not Yami. Yugi sighed. Laying his hot cheek against the cool cloth of his shirt. His breathing though, was still uneven.

"Oh Yugi, what's wrong with you. What happened?"

"Cheese balls."

"Cheese balls!" Isis screeched. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, they have the flu! Quick, get them to my chambers!"

A few seconds later and Yugi found himself placed on a bed. Turning to the side, he saw that his friends were being put on beds next to him. Who knew Styrofoam tasting cheese could do so much damage in such a short space of time.

"I've already contacted Akeifa and Bakura, and they should be here soon," Yami was saying.

"Molly! Get me four cool wet rags, and extra rags as well. Then fetch me those stomach sickness pills. The most we can do for them is make them comfortable, and make sure they don't get sick anymore."

"Yes, Miss!"

"And I contacted Seto," Seth sighed. "He's on his way."

"You actually contacted that flee bag?"

"Yes, Yami, I did. We're trying, the two of us, we're trying. For Jou's sake more than our own."

"Alright, get this in them, and put these on their foreheads," Isis said.

Something cold and wet was put on his forehead, as at the same time his mouth was opened and something was shoved to the back of his throat. Water was poured down his throat next, making him swallow, and the small object went down. Someone kissed his cheek, while another hand ran through his hair.

"What's going on!? Yami said Ryou was sick," Akeifa's voice thundered in the room.

"I'd like to know the same since I received a similar message from the blood sucker," Seto said in his glacial voice.

"From what we can tell, all of them consumed cheese balls that had been injected with FBR-18. Unfortunately, this particular food always gives humans the flu. It'll last for three days, and not all humans survive it. I'm so sorry, but all we can do is hope."

"Humans, so Jou…"

"I have no idea. I don't know how it'll effect his system. I'm so sorry, so sorry," Isis sounded like she broke down crying.

Two hands grasped his, and kissed the back of them.

"Tem?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Keep the kids away from Isis's chambers. I don't want them to see me like this."

"But Yu-"

"Please."

"Yes, alright," Atem said as he felt his right hand loosen.

"No!" Yugi whined gripping it tighter with his clammy weak hand. "That wasn't permission for you to go."

"Ha ha, alright I'll stay."

"Not just until I fall asleep."

"I'll stay."

"Yes, stay…with…me."

[Time skip]

Slowly, the flu went away for three of them over the next three days, but Isis made them stay in bed for a fourth, just to make sure the entire side effect was gone. As for Jou, his symptoms had passed within two hours. Stupid advanced healing abilities would do that for any supernatural. Something Yami was only too happy to point out. To which Yugi retaliated by saying that if he _were_ a vampire, he'd no longer be their food source, and wouldn't have been eating cheese balls in the first place. Pouting, he'd then walked away.

"I swear, it was just a side effect. I should be caught up on my school work in a matter of days," Yugi complained over the phone.

 _"_ _But why didn't they call_ _ **me**_ _? I'm family!"_

"Chill Saki, I told them not to. No need to get anyone upset. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

 _"_ _But Yugi, you should have at least let me know."_

"Look, can we continue this later? I have a class in three minutes."

 _"_ _Fine, but we_ _ **are**_ _talking but this later."_

"Geez, way to sound like Atem."

 _"_ _I do not!"_

"Yes you do."

 _Click._

Yugi sighed as he leaned against the window. What a day. Get back for five minutes and his Professors are jumping down his throat about where he's been, and why he hasn't been attending classes. And Timeaus wanted to talk to him about something this morning, but he blew him off in favor of handing in old assignments, and getting new ones. He'd hear about that later tonight for certain.

Sighing again, he pushed of the window, and went to class. It was going to be another day in another building listening to professor's drone on and on about things they've been talking about for years. He started to wonder if he was ever going to get an exciting teacher, or if all of them were going to be as boring as the ones he had now.

[Time skip]

"Yugi!" Timeaus's hushed whisper broke his concentration from the paper he was writing for one of his classes.

"Yes? I'm trying to catch up on work, Timeaus."

"Have you seen this?"

"Seen what?"

"This!" Timeaus said throwing a paper down in front of him. On it was a picture of Jordan and how she'd been killed in her jail cell, drained of her blood.

Yugi blinked slowly at the page as he read the details, and then looked back at her picture. One of the woman who'd conspired to kill his children, and eventually him. He pushed the paper away.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"She was drained of her _blood_ , Yugi."

"So?" Yugi asked gathering his stuff up and shoving it into his bag. "There're plenty of vampires in prison who could have done it. Anyone could have heard she was stalking me. It doesn't mean they had a hand in it."

"Yugi."

"Don't Timeaus. Okay, just don't."

"But-"

"Who cares!" Yugi shouted turning on him. "I'm happy, relieved, that she's gone! I no longer have to worry about whether or not I should be scared if she's ever going to be released. Whoever offed her did me favor! And you know what? I'd love nothing more than to shake'em warmly by the hand."

Then he turned and left. He didn't go back to their room though. No instead he went up to the roofs. He hopped up onto one of the tables and just screamed in frustration. Why was it no one could allow him to be happy? He just wanted one day with no stress or worries.

But he'd had that, hadn't he? Last Friday night. He'd had his one careless day. He chuckled shaking his head, as he kicked a paper cup off the table. Now it was back to reality, where everyone wanted to put doubt into his mind about their intentions with him.

Of course they were going to protect him. They saw that as their duty, no, right to do so. Yeah, as their right. He was done questioning their methods. As long as he and their children were safe, nothing else mattered. Well, no that wasn't true either. They mattered, they needed to keep themselves safe too.

Yugi yelled again, falling to his knees, and plowing his fist into the plastic top of the table. Then he looked up at the full moon. He wondered for a moment how different life would've been had he been born someone else. Anyone else. Or perhaps a different species altogether.

[Time skip]

 _Yugi sat up from bed and stretched out his muscles. He looked over to see a curvy brunette sleeping next to him. He jumped out of bed, tripped on a pair of pants on the ground, and landed flat on his back._

 _"_ _Well, that was graceful," a light airy voice laughed._

 _Yugi looked up to see the brunette had sat up, the sheets slipping down her nude form. Yugi looked down to see he was also nude. Freaking out, he grabbed a pair of pants and put them on, not caring that they were super tight on him._

 _"_ _Baby, those are mine," she sighed. "What's wrong with you today? You're looking at me like you don't know who I am."_

 _"_ _Refresh my memory?" Yugi asked with a nervous grin._

 _"_ _We've been married six years and you don't know who I am?"_

 _"_ _I must have hit my head harder than I thought?"_

 _"_ _I know we made a deal that I can only say this once a week, but it's needed right now. Yugi, you are a very odd vampire."_

 _"_ _ **Vampire?**_ _"_

 _"_ _Uh yeah, you are still a vampire right?"_

 _Yugi reached up to his mouth slowly, fangs, he felt fangs, as he pricked his finger on one. He pulled his hand away looking at the drop of blood, all around the room, that he realized he didn't recognize, and then back at the brunette still sitting on the bed. His wife she had said. His breathing was becoming ragged._

 _"_ _Baby, are you okay? Do you need to eat something?"_

 _"_ _No, I need to wake up," Yugi replied slapping himself._

He sprung up in bed, smacking heads with someone else, sending them both reeling back and clutching their foreheads. His first conclusion, when the pain had ebbed away some, was that he was drenched in a cold sweat. The second, the person he had hit was Yami.

"You have the most disturbing dreams ever!" Yami complained.

"You know, most of them are based on thought right?"

"Does it matter?"

"In this case? Very. I was thinking about what my life would've been like had I been born another person, or _species_."

"So your imagination came up with a brunette, a _nude_ brunette, in your bed and married for six years no less."

"Yes?"

"Yugi, you change the subject if we so much as bring up engagements. Yet here you are dreaming about being married."

"Just another insight to my twisted mind."

"Why were you thinking about being someone or something else?"

Yugi said nothing at first, but his eyes gave him away as they flickered over to Timeaus and away again. "It was nothing, nothing worth mentioning anyway."

"Yugi, all of our dreams have some hidden base meaning. What was it in this one?"

"Just a thought. That's all it was, just a thought."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright," Yami said getting up. He kissed Yugi forehead and then left.

"So, brunettes huh?" Timeaus asked a leering grin on his face.

"Shut up," Yugi responded chucking his pillow at the other.

"Listen, Yugi, about yesterday. I'm sorry, it was none of my business."

"Apology accepted."

"So we're cool?"

"We're cool," Yugi said holding out his fist. Timeaus bumped it and the two started to get ready for another long haul of school.

* * *

 **So, sorry about the chapter confusion last time, and I hope this made up for it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	7. Right or wrong?

**Hi. So, nope, not dead. However, busy season is over, so my hours will be shorter, which means I'll have more time for things like this. I won't keep you any longer though. I do not own Yugioh, or any of the songs used in this story. LEMON ALERT! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Yugi stared at his hand as he contemplated what to do. What he should've done was not get aggravated by a bunch of five years old. Some parent he was. Then again, they weren't the ones who were facing this _particular_ problem. He just hoped it was gone by tomorrow, it was all he was saying. He could only imagine what Daniel and Marchelle's teachers would think of him if he showed up like…like this. On the plus side though, he'd definitely leave an impression worth remembering.

Glancing down at his hand he saw that it was doing again. Changing color that is. It was turning an extremely light yellow, almost the skin color that you'd find on a western person, but not quite there.

He'd already connected that his skin color changed with his moods. This was his third side effect this year. He'd been very good at avoiding them after he had acquired that book, but some still slipped through. Things that were recorded after the book was published, or else things that had never been thought of. Like gumballs turning your skin into its own personal mood ring. Hence his trouble right now.

Back story to his current predicament was a birthday party. Some of his kid's friends told him that there was no way he could find the gumball in the whip cream before them. Well, one thing led to another and not only did he win, but he received the ultimate prize too. Mood ring skin. Oh! That was so what he was naming this one! Mood ring skin. It had a nice ring to it, no pun intended.

He sighed ticking off the other two side effects. Flu due to cheese balls, and shaved ice making him want to do the Macarena all day. He was exhausted from both, but his mates did learn the Macarena. Against their will, but they learned it. He gave a loose chuckle as he remembered the incident clearly. And his skin changed to a pale green color oddly enough, before switching to a pale peach skin color as confusion filled him. He always thought yellow depicted happiness; apparently he and the rest of the world were wrong. Pale green was the new happy.

"So, the side effect is still in full effect I see," Atem said trying not to laugh as he sat down across from him.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that drug of yours?"

"Once or twice."

"Just making sure. What was the drug even doing in them?"

"Ask Yami. He bought them."

Yugi looked over his shoulder at his other mate. He was talking with Marik, and laughing at something he said. Yugi looked back at Atem, "later, he's busy right now enjoying the company of his best friend."

"Speaking of, where's yours? Or should we call him your drinking buddy?"

"He's over there being attacked, and I said I was sorry."

"Uh huh. There shall be no alcohol at any of our weddings.

"So you say now. You'll want it later."

"No, the last thing we need is anyone seeing you and Malik making out on the dance floor during either his or our wedding."

"Of course, my Liege," Yugi said waving his hand mockingly, "whatever you want."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"So, Sakura's bachelorette party is this weekend. What are you guys going to do for Mahad's Bachelor party?"

"His what?"

"Bachelor party?"

"Again, his what?"

"His last night to act stupidly before my sister binds him in chains, and holds him as a hostage for the rest of his days. It's also his last chance to change his mind, because once he steps up to that altar, there's no going back. He's in it, and there's no getting out."

"You think I'm going to hold him as a hostage?" Sakura asked from behind him.

Yugi tilted his head back to see his sister standing there with her hands on her hips. He flipped his head back up, and faced her properly.

"Isn't that what all women do to men? I was sure that was it. After they get married, the men try to get out but the women chain them up in the bedroom, enslaving them with sex."

"No, that's just your fantasy."

"Hm, you might just be right about that. By the way, if you do need some chains for the honeymoon…"

Sakura couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Her brother, he had no filter, and had been offering her up ways to drive Mahad crazy in bed since the day she said she was going to go through with this. She was going to marry the vampire Mahad.

"Yugi Mutou, our bed fetishes are hardly the same."

"Oh yeah, you like whips and ribbons if I recall."

"Sh-shut up!" she cried her face looking like a ripe strawberry.

"Whips and ribbons?" Atem asked leaning in closer with his elbows placed on the table for support.

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

Yugi sent an image over the link, not caring if both of them saw it, of Sakura, when she was 17 tying down her boyfriend to the bed with long pink ribbons, and a whip hanging from her mouth. He was ten, and the image was still as fresh as the day when he first saw it. Sure he'd been slightly scarred at seeing his sister in such frilly white lingerie, but hey, he had no control over what she wore. Hence the no sex rule in his Grandfather's house. Because Sakura had some serious fetish issues, and Grandpa never wanted to see such things again. Besides, after that image who could blame the poor man for being against it? Nothing like seeing your grandchild in the middle of _the_ act to put you off sex for quite some time.

Atem burst out laughing, slamming his fist on the table saying that Mahad was in some serious trouble. Yami, across the yard, had been talking to Marik, and taken a drink of some kind of blood mixture, when it came out of his nose as he burst into fits of laughter. The cup crashed to the ground, where it shattered, the red liquid in it slipping away like snakes in the grass.

"Yugi…" Sakura said in a dangerous tone. Heh, he sounded scarier when he was on the verge of being angry.

"What?" he asked, giving her his most innocent look knowing it would irk her further.

"I'm gonna murder you!"

"Mommy!"

Oh, what a scene for his little girl. Aunty Sakura had her hand wrapped around his throat, and Yugi was grabbing the arm of said hand, as he laughing tried to ward her off. And Atem was just watching, knowing that Yugi was in no _real_ harm.

"Aunty! What are you doing to Mommy?"

"Uh, massaging his neck. He looked like he needed it," Sakura said quickly making circular motions with her fingers before pulling her hand away completely.

"Liar," Yugi whispered.

"Shush you."

"What did you need sweetie?" Yugi asked holding his arms out to his little girl. She ran into them, tears starting to make tracks down her face.

"Malik is missing."

"Is he now? Are you sure he's just not hiding from the monkeys that keep wanting to climb up and down him like a jungle gym?"

"Help us find him?"

"Oh no, we had a deal remember? When the adults want a break they get a break. It looks to me like Malik wants a break. Probably why he's hiding behind his fiancé right now." Yugi pointed to his sandy blonde haired friend cowering behind Marik. Using him as a personal shield every time someone under four feet walked past. Thus Marik found himself swerved in every direction, as this party was _mostly_ people under four feet.

"MALI!" Marchelle jumped from his arms and pointed directly at him gaining the attention of every under four foot person there. They all screamed, and charged towards his poor friend. Yugi almost felt bad for him, as he screamed and ran off. The horde of children were hot on his trail. Marik and Yami shared a look before going after them, along with a couple of other parents. Yugi and Atem, well, they just watched.

"Should we help him?" Atem asked.

"Probably," Yugi said nodding. "So, movie or ice skating?" Yugi asked turning to Atem. Sakura just laughed.

"Ice skating. Let's do ice skating. By the way, side effect is gone." Atem grabbed his hand and held it up as it transformed from a pale pinkish purple to his normal moonlight colored skin.

"Yes!" Yugi shouted jumping up.

"It's okay, Malik, it's okay," Marik was saying over and over again as he came back into the garden. The poor man was clinging to the vampire, and shaking as his eyes swiveled from side to side in paranoid fear.

"They were all over me. Pulling me. They were suffocating me."

"I know, I know, it's alright, it's alright, I got you. I got you, and you're safe right here in my arms. It's going to be okay."

 ** _Yugi._**

Yugi's head swiveled around as he tried to locate him. He finally did as he saw him coming out of the woods with his son, and Atem's daughter in tow. He was levelling him with a disappointed look that made Yugi squirm slightly.

 **Uh, yes?**

 ** _Next time you see your best friend in trouble, don't point him out._**

 **I make no guarantees. After all, I'm sure Malik will return the favor in the long run.**

 ** _As true as that may be, leave the poor man alone right now. He's traumatized enough._**

 **So give him some water, and wipe his memory clean.**

 ** _Water only works on you._**

 **Just a thought. So, we were thinking of ice skating for tonight.**

 ** _That's fine._**

 **Cool!**

 **Pun intended?**

 **No, of course not!**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Marchelle shouted breaking free from Yami and running over to him.

"Yes, my Princess?"

"Is it time for piñata yet?"

"Oh, of course," Yugi said picking up the bat from under the table and handing it to his little girl. "Go get him!" he jerked his thumb at Atem behind him.

"Hey!"

"Mommy, you're silly. Daddy's not piñata."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, silly!"

"Oh alright. I'll go get the papier mache."

Yugi threw a grin at Atem's half glare as he went briefly inside to get the candy filled piñata. He came out with it, and hung it up. It was a turtle. Marchelle had wanted an Olaf piñata, and Daniel a Spiderman. So they got a turtle.

"Oh, this is so wrong," Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Why?"

"It's a turtle. You're having them beat up a turtle. You might as well just have them killing Atem and I."

"Again, why?"

"Baby turtles?"

"Clearly this is an adult," Yugi said trying and failing to fight down a smile.

"You're so evil."

"You're just now noticing this?"

"No, I've had an inkling for quite some time. I sure hope it's not hereditary."

"Evilness always is."

"We're doomed."

"You were doomed from the moment you said I Love You."

"That long ago, huh?"

"Absolutely."

"Ce'mere you," Yami said tilting back his head and kissing him.

"Mommy! No! You say no kissing! You promise no kissing!"

 **We did promise.**

 ** _Promise shomise._**

 **Come on, put on your adult shirt and adult already.**

 ** _Technically you're the only adult in this relationship. Atem and I stopped aging at 17._**

 **I suppose it's up to me to keep you two in check, huh?**

 ** _Always._**

 **I'm not very good at it. So, adult with me?**

 ** _Only if you make it up in some way tonight…_**

 **Oh! G Yami! Let's keep this G!**

Yugi shoved him away as his hands traveled down _lower_. Yami was openly leering at him. Yugi just shook his head as he put a blindfold on his son and started to spin him. Then he quickly ducked out of the way, as the bat went flying. A trick he had learned from past parties. Oh, he could still feel the headache from their third party.

It took all of the kids two tries each, but they finally busted the head off that thing, and then it was an open riot. One none of the parents were willing to get in the middle of. Then again, there was free candy on the ground, so it was understandable.

Once every speck of it had vanished into the little goody bags, it was time to open the presents. This was the part Yugi always dreaded because he knew his friends had a habit of going overboard. Since they couldn't spoil Bakura's children yet. He had a good feeling though, that once those children were society ready they were going to be smothered. Thank goodness too, he was getting sick of them over spoiling his children. Honestly, they should leave it to the Grandparents, it was their jobs after all.

In the end though, their kids had received everything they wanted. Naturally. Yugi didn't think there had ever been a time when they hadn't. By then though, they were all tired, and the party started to disperse.

Marchelle was sitting, later, in her room playing with her Barbie's. She'd received two more girls and a boy. Not to mention an entire wardrobe and the Malibu dream house to go with her other two dream houses. He swore, the girl got a new one every year. Yugi didn't even know how many Barbie's there were, but she already had 25. She was so spoiled.

And then there was his son. He hadn't completely grown out of his love for Supergirl, but he did discover a love for Marvel Heroes. Thus he had gotten an array of costumes for his playing delight. He was currently trying to climb the walls with his spidy skills. He would have had more luck if he just pretended the floor was a wall, and climbed across that. He was extremely spoiled too.

Yugi flopped down onto their bed thinking about how spoiled his children were. If they didn't do something now, then they'd end up just like Veruca Salt from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. That wouldn't do at all. No child of his was going to grow up as that. Nu uh, no way.

"Who's Veruca Salt?" Yami asked.

"A really nasty girl who throws a tantrum every time she wants something to get her way."

"Uh, Yugi?" Atem said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Every time our kids throw a tantrum you cut them off at the knees. They've learned that they never get their way by throwing a tantrum. Especially not with you. And of course we've had no choice but to follow your example so they don't get their way with us either."

"Yeah, I don't think there's any chance of our kids becoming like the Veruca Salt character," Yami said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not even if they get everything they want every Birthday and Christmas?"

"No, I don't believe so," Atem said smiling. "They know it's a twice a year thing, and that's it. That's why they always go big. Go big or go home, right?"

"Hm, I guess you can be right this time."

"This time? Why not all the time?"

"Nuh uh, that'd be giving you way too much credit," Yugi said rubbing their noses together.

"Silly," Atem muttered kissing his nose.

"Well, shall we get ready?" Yami asked.

"Yeah! This date is going to be awesome! I can't wait to take you two ice skating!"

[Time skip]

"Come on, Atem, just let go of the wall," Yugi said grinning like mad as he held out his hands to the older male. "I'm right here. I won't let you fall."

"That's what you said the first two times! Now my butt is all wet!"

"Okay, but this time I promise not to let go until you're stable."

"No! No, you must promise that you won't let go at all."

"And how will you learn to skate if I do that?"

"I can learn how to skate by holding onto you just fine."

"No, no, no, you must do it on your own. Like Yami is!" Yugi said looking over at his other mate who had taken to the ice like he was born on it. He was using all the grace of being a vampire and putting it into his skating abilities. Which meant he was doing tricks on the ice with an abnormal fluidness.

"I can't skate like that! SHOW OFF!"

Yugi sighed, "I'm not asking you to do tricks, I'm just asking you to trust me. Is that so hard?" Yugi asked reaching out his hands again towards him.

"Not at all," Atem whispered reaching out with one hand and slowly the other, to grasp Yugi's hands.

Yugi slowly skated backwards taking Atem with him. He guided him like he would a child on how to skate on the thin blades upon the slippery surface. Until he was sure he had it, and then slowly released his hands from his. Yugi barely caught him as he almost went crashing to the ground, only on his face this time. For a vampire he sure didn't have very much coordination. Weird.

Atem glared at him for that thought, before straightening up with Yugi's help. Yugi looked over at Yami to see that he was still in his own little world. Perfect, it was the perfect opportunity.

"Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had at the beginning of the summer?"

"What conversation?"

Yugi sighed, and played back in their two minds, blocking Yami from seeing it.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"_ _Hey, Atem?" Yugi started. He glanced off the balcony to see that Yami was thoroughly distracted with not only their children but the rest of the nursery group as well before continuing._

 _"_ _What Yugi?" he asked looking down at Yami too._

 _"_ _Did you guys every try to find Yami's sisters?"_

 _"_ _A few times, but we could find no trace of them. After their Father sold them to payoff more of his debts, they vanished, as if into thin air."_

 _"_ _Hm, do you think I might be able to give it a shot? I mean the world is changing, and the possibilities are endless."_

 _"_ _You want to try to find them?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but don't tell, Yami!"_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _Well, if I do manage it, than it could be the best surprise, but if I don't, it could create a disappointment of the acutest kind. And I don't want to subjugate him to that."_

 _"_ _Alright, I'll keep this just between us."_

 _"_ _Thank you. May my search bare all the fruits of success."_

 _[End flashback]_

"Oh, that conversation. Yeah, I remember it now."

"Okay, well, I found a lead."

"What?"

"Yeah, I found a lead in a small country called Andorra. There's this woman who lives up in the mountains, has been for millennia's, but will occasionally come down into town. She is seen rarely, but people have spotted her. They describe her as beautiful, with fair skin and oddly colored eyes. She is always wearing a scarf around her head, so no one knows the color of her hair. What do you think? Want to give it a look into?"

"Yugi, the chances of it being one of them is very slim."

"I know, but it's worth at least a gander, right?"

"How did you come across this lead?"

"Internet."

"Really?"

"Yes, I connected with other supernaturals all over the world to try to find what happened to them, or if anyone had seen any females that looked similar to the Queen of Vampires in appearance."

"Hmph, probably someone pulling your chain."

"No, it's not. I looked up a blog from Andorra, and almost all of the young people there talk about the mysterious young woman up in the mountains. She never ages, and she comes down once a month to buy things like flour, sugar, baking soda, things an average person would use to cook with. Not only that, but once every generation, someone beautiful, kind, and caring disappears in the middle of the night, and is never seen again."

"A vampire."

"Mmhmm, and she's keeping them alive. Why else would she need cooking supplies?"

"Hmm, maybe it's worth checking into?"

"What is?" Yami asked appearing at their elbows.

"A rumor of a Yugi being stalked by another vampire from a foreign country."

"You told him about that?"

"I thought he should know, and keep on his guard!"

"Which is kind of sad if you think about it. I mean every vampire in existence should know you two feed from me on a weekly basis."

"You're right, that is kind of sad," Atem and Yami said together.

Yugi was just happy that Atem was able to come up with something so quickly. And he hadn't even fiddled with his clothes. Then again, he wasn't lying, so he guessed he shouldn't have expected him to. There really was a rumor like that going around. All vampires had been on the alert for them, let alone anyone who approached him without cause or reason.

Atem sent him a mental smirk, and Yugi just stuck his tongue back out at him.

"Why are sticking your tongue out, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Atem's being mean," Yugi said letting go of Atem's hands to cross his arms over his chest. Yugi then gasped realizing his mistake a second too late, as Atem gave a short yell of fear. Yami was quick though, and had caught him before he could hit the ground.

"You're beautiful when you're falling," Yami said as he held Atem as if he had just dipped the man in a dance.

"Shut up," Atem said back blushing.

Yugi whipped out the camera Ryou had given him, and snapped a picture of it. It was so rare that they caught Atem in a submissive position, every account needed to be recorded with actual proof.

"I completely agree with that," Yami whispered before leaning down and kissing Atem ever so gently. Yugi took another picture as he just melted on the inside at the sight of so much love.

"Uke," Yami smirked looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Proud of it," Yugi said back smiling. "So, have you thought anymore about what you're doing for the bachelor party?"

"No," was Atem's short reply.

"Bachelor party?" Yami asked confused as he helped Atem to stand back up on shaky legs.

"Apparently it's a celebration of Mahad's last day of freedom."

"Did I say freedom? I meant being single."

"Still sounds like his last day of being free to me. Especially with your sister involved," Yami teased.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted giving him a light smack on the arm.

"I'm just saying what you already know to be the truth," Yami said putting up his hands in defense, and consequently letting go of Atem. Whose legs slid out from underneath him in a perfect split.

Yami and Yugi looked down at him, wincing, that had to hurt. Atem went cross eyed as he held his crotch, and let out some air that made him sound a bit like a horse as he curled up onto his side. And Yugi and Yami, being the best mates in the world that they were, looked at one another before slowly skating away. They figured he wouldn't want to skate anymore anyway, so why try to get him up? Thus Atem was forced to crawl back to wall, and off the rink by himself. Poor thing.

Still though, Yugi and Yami had a fun time on the ice skating date. To make it up to Atem though, who did not, they went out for ice cream afterwards. Forgetting in the process, somehow, that Yugi couldn't eat ice cream while on the drug. Hence why it was no surprise that Yami wanted to carry him home. Atem for some reason said no though, huh, wonder why that was? Maybe revenge?

Yugi bumped into another object as he walked along what he _hoped_ was the sidewalk. "Come on, guys, where are you?"

"Still in front of you," Atem said. "Well, no, now it's more like the side of you."

"This is so not right, ow!" Yugi complained as his foot hit something really hard. He grabbed it bouncing up and down on one foot, until he hit some type of edge and fell down.

"Oh!" Yami exclaimed as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back up onto his feet. Must have been the street he fell into. Well, at least they didn't want him dead. Now _that_ was comforting.

"So glad you feel that way," Atem whispered in his ear. Yugi made a grab for him, but came up with empty air. Maybe if he could find the street again he could get a ride home. No, he had a better idea. He stuck his thumb out, and pointed in what he hoped was the direction of the Palace.

"Okay, we are not hitchhiking," Yami said as he was lifted up and over a shoulder.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because as cute as you are, someone _would_ stop for you. Then they'd see that your blind and take advantage of your juicy little body."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"That sounds hot," Yugi said breathing the last word down the back of his neck. He felt the shiver go down Yami's back. "We should do that sometime."

"Do what?" Atem asked.

"Have car sex," Yugi said in a breathy voice before laying several open mouthed kisses on the back of Yami's neck.

"He's not playing fair, Lover."

"When has he ever, Habibi?"

"Touché."

"What's that sound?" Atem asked suddenly. Yugi felt Yami stop as they both appeared to be listening to something that was too quiet for his human ears to hear.

"Sounds like someone singing off key, really off key."

"Oh, you mean like karaoke?" Yugi asked perking up.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Can we check it out? Please, can we, pleeeeaaase?" Yugi begged putting his hands on one of Yami's shoulders and trying to slide down his front.

"Eh, why not?"

"Fine, but I'm not singing," Atem said.

"You have to!" Yugi protested.

"Why?"

"Because it's karaoke! At karaoke, everyone sings. Please, Atem? Please sing? I know our date won't be perfect until I hear both of your scrupulous baritone voice singing."

"Yes, Atem," Yami said in voice that sounded as if he was barely holding back laughter, "let's hear that _scrupulous_ baritone singing voice of yours."

"Fine, but he will regret his request before the end of the night. Guarantee it."

"No I won't, silly. You're a vampire, no matter how bad you _think_ you may be, I bet it's all just in your head."

[Time skip]

Yugi was sitting on his stool, and doing everything he could not to clap his hands over his ears. "My Kami, he's worse than Sakura!" Yugi yelled over his mate's singing. "Please tell me he's doing this on purpose, please?"

"Nope! That's all, Atem!" Yami shouted back who had no qualms it seemed in joining most of the bar with putting his hands over his ears.

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, animals, animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals, animals, animals-mals  
Baby, I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _No, boy, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

He had slaughtered, absolutely slaughtered, the song in Yugi's opinion. One of the most erotic ones out there, and he'd gone and made it into something that made you want to just tell your lover, 'no not tonight, nor ever again'. Standing up, he walked up to the stage where Atem was trying to convince the DJ to let him sing another, and snatched the microphone from him. Better no one be tortured anymore tonight. He needed to heal their ears with his sweet voice.

"What's the matter, Beautiful, regret making me sing?" Atem goaded.

"Never, but let me show you how it's done properly," Yugi said giving him a chaste kiss and pushing him off the stage. He told DJ to play Sexyback by JT. The DJ grinned and obliged. Yugi didn't just sing though, he danced too. Right up to his mates.

 _I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think it's special, what's behind your back (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)_

 _Take'em to the bridge_

 _Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

 _Take'em to the chorus_

 _Come here boy (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go ahead, be gone with it)  
VIP (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Let me see what your twerking with (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go ahead, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Go ahead child (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)_

 _I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)_

 _Take'em to the bridge_

 _Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

 _Take'em to the chorus_

 _Come here boy (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go ahead, be gone with it)  
VIP (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Let me see what your twerking with (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go ahead, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Go ahead child (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)_

 _I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)  
If that's your boy you better watch your back (yeah)  
Cause he'll burn it up for me an that's a fact (yeah)_

 _Take'em to the chorus_

 _Come here boy (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Come to the back (go ahead, be gone with it)  
VIP (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Drinks on me (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Let me see what your twerking with (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Look at those hips (go ahead, be gone with it)  
You make me smile (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Go ahead child (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)  
Get your sexy on (go ahead, be gone with it)_

When Yugi was done he was straddling Yami in a way that clearly stated who owned who. Both vampires were shifting in a way that stated they were uncomfortable for some reason. Yugi didn't know what the problem was, he _knew_ they had no problem with displays of affection.

 ** _I'm starting to think we ruined him._**

 **In what way?**

 ** _Well, he used to, at any sign of affection, duck and cover, especially at signs of public_** ** _affection. Now though, now he's instigating it. He has no sense of pride anymore!_**

 **Quite the contrary, Yami. I couldn't be any prouder that I can make you squirm underneath me like Koneko when she's trying to get away from the kids.**

 ** _Did you just compare me to the cat?_**

 **Though, I must admit, Atem's lap was far more enjoyable, he writhed under my attention to his ear.**

 **Yami, go sing, so we can get out of here.**

 **Why? Aren't you having fun?**

 **Before I slam him down on one of these tables, and mount him like a lion in heat.**

 ** _Oh, that sounds delicious._**

 **Yeah, like a chocolate covered entrée. With a drizzle of raspberry sauce, and three cherries on top.**

 **Now.**

 ** _He's going to drive us mad._**

 **I think that's the point.**

 **No, not mad, just crazy with want.**

 **Sing! Now!**

 ** _Yeah, I get you._**

Yami leapt to his feet, dumping Yugi on the ground. He grabbed the microphone from him, and bounded up to the stage. He didn't know any modern songs, really, but it didn't matter, the DJ already had one picked out for him. He figured that the three of them had a theme going on, so he just played into it with Work from Home by Fifth Harmony ft Ty Dolla $ign.

 _I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
I ain't wearin' that nada  
I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I'm pic after picture, I'mma get you fired_

 _I know you're always on that night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation.  
Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Let's put it into motion  
I'mma give you a promotion  
I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean  
We don't need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no gettin' off early_

 _I know you're always on that night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation.  
Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Boy, go to work for me  
Can you make it clap, no hands for me?  
Take it to the ground, pick it up for me  
Look back at it all over me  
Put in work like my timesheet  
He ride it like a '63  
I'mma buy him no Celine  
Let him ride in a foreign with me  
Oh, he the bae, I'm his boo  
And he down to break the rules  
Ride or die, he gon' go  
I won't judge, he finesse  
I pipe up, he take that  
Putting overtime on your body_

 _You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home oh, oh, oh-oh_

 _Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah_

 **It's good to know he knows who's in charge.** Yugi sent that thought only to Atem, who almost choked on the drink he had been sipping. He was bent over laughing, as Yugi just smirked at Yami's bewildered expression.

Someone came up behind them, and asked if he could sing Rude Boy while dancing in their laps again. That was the sexiest thing they'd ever seen. Yugi shook his head, "Nah, I have to get these two home before they die of being depraved of sex."

"We will not die," Yami protested handing the mic off to someone else.

"No?" Yugi asked in a soft whisper standing up.

"N-no."

"You don't sound so sure."

"I-I am! W-we won't."

"Liar," Yugi accused making sure his lips brushed Yami's when he said the word. The older male shuddered, and leaned in a little as Yugi took a step back.

"Oh, you are such a tease," Atem said coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing his neck.

"Am I?"

"Yes," he kissed into his skin.

"But we both know I can do worse. I can tease so much worse than what I've been doing so far."

"You wouldn't though, not if you don't want to be punished."

"As long as there are chains involved, I don't care."

"You want us to chain you down again?" Yami asked moving closer and placing both of his hands on his ribcage.

"Or up, which ever suits your fancy more, Love," Yugi said back, placing one of his hands on his shoulders the other was cupping his ass.

 **Do you think it's working?**

 ** _Let's hope._**

 **Yeah, what could say I'm taken any stronger than you giving us both a lap dance, or letting** **us spoon you?**

 **Hmm. Having sex here? Or you both biting me in public?**

 ** _Nope!_**

 **Not happening!**

 **Fine, than mark me, both of you, now.**

Atem needed no encouragement, and Yami only hesitated a second before kissing his left side, sucking on the skin, as he started to make a love bite there. With both of their heads down on him, he had a perfect view of all in front of him, including a pair of dark angry eyes. They looked ready to fly across the room at him, but before they could, Yugi held up a single finger and shifted it, ordering them closer with no words. If they really were a vampire, they'd have no choice but to obey. They did not, instead they turned and left.

Well, there went that theory. Not a vampire then, but then he'd need Akeifa's help. Even if they weren't part of a pack, they'd have to obey the King. Jou had learned that the hard way once, and it was something you could never unlearn. The King was Alpha whether you belonged in a pack or not.

 **Do you see him?**

 **No. You can stop. If you want…**

[Time skip]

The kissing was rough, and needy, much like their first time. Yami towered above him, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip. Atem was behind him, loosening his jacket, and pulling down the collar of his shirt so he could kiss the juncture between his neck and shoulder better. It was what Yugi had become accustomed to when making love with these two. Their passion, it just derailed him sometimes. Then again, his did the same for them, only with an acute intensity, especially when they came back from their two weeks trip every year.

"Hard to believe it's been six years already," Yugi whispered to the cold night air.

"Hm?" Atem asked not letting up on his ministrations.

"Since I met you two," he clarified.

"No way, it can't have been that short of a time. It must have been longer," Yami protested pulling away from him.

"No, then our kids would be older."

"Speaking of, do you really want to be walking with a limp when we meet their teacher tomorrow?" Atem asked.

"Again, _why_ do they have to attend a private school?"

"For their safety, and my peace of mind."

"You're afraid she's going to be teased that much?"

"You were."

Yugi pulled his body away from the man so he could turn to stare at him. How did he know how badly he was teased? Not even his Grandfather knew how bad it was. He'd hid it very well. So how did…?

Yugi's eyes narrowed, as he scrutinized Atem's face. The older man swallowed under the look, and turned away. There was only one way it could have been done. It made him want to slap Atem, for the second time in his life, but he didn't. Instead he just bowed his head, and put his jacket back on properly. Their date, it was over. Yugi climbed out of the bed of the truck, and walked a short distance away, shivering in the early September cold night air.

"Atem, what did you do?" Yami asked in a hushed whisper probably thinking Yugi couldn't hear him.

"I went through his mind, and he knows it."

"How could you?"

"I was curious about his hair comment. So I went through his mind searching for only the times that he had been bullied. I never expected…," he trailed off.

"Expected? Expected what?"

"To find all that I did. He's probably ashamed, though he has no reason to be. He was the victim, and none of it was his fault."

"Ha, that's a laugh. Most of it could have been prevented if I'd just stuck to my friend's sides, or not turned down their offers to walk me home," Yugi scoffed.

"It was out of their way, and you didn't want to be an inconvenience."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Make excuses for me."

"I'm not. I'm simply using the same ones you did. Or are they so suppressed that you can't remember them?"

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Yugi yelled crouching down and covering his ears.

Of course he didn't want to remember. What, was he mad? That was before he'd met any of the friends he had now. Back in Hokkaido, where he had different bullies, crueler tormentors than the ones he'd grown up with. Going to America hadn't just been for his Dad's Gaming Company it had been for him too. And if Atem knew why…

"They were three years older than you, Yugi," Atem stated firmly. "They deserved what befell them."

"No! No one deserves that. No one."

"Sometimes, Yugi, you confuse me to no ends."

"No one deserves to be hit by a car, and paralyzed for life."

"I just don't understand how you can feel such compassion for your enemies," Atem whispered right in his ear.

Yugi jerked away, stumbling slightly, but catching his balance just as quickly. He looked over his shoulder at Atem. "And I don't understand how you can condemn them so easily with barely a single thought put into it."

Atem closed his eyes, turning his head away. Yugi sighed, before leaning up to kiss his cheek. Then he stood up, and offered a hand to Atem to help him up as well. Atem was staring at his hand out of the corner of his eye as if I would bite. So Yugi put it back at his side and walked away. He heard Atem stand up behind him, but no movement indicated that he was following him back to the truck.

Yugi climbed into Yami's lap, "hold me," he whispered.

Yami's arms looped easily around his waist, and pulled him close to his chest. "Always."

"Let's not fight, okay? This date has been too good to spoil it with hurt feelings," Yugi said quietly to Atem's back. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and was staring up at the starry sky.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Atem said turning around and walking back towards them. "I never should've invaded your mind while you slept like that. It was wrong, but I knew we would never get a straight answer out of you. You shut down when we questioned it the first time. I figured that'd be the safest and most harmless way to get an answer to our curiosity. It was wrong, and I apologize."

He finished his pretty little speech by kneeling in front of him, and clasping one of his hands between his. Yugi stared down at him in amazement. He could count on one hand the amount of times that Atem had apologized to him, and meant it. Yugi smiled, before leaning forward, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

 **You'll always be forgiven when you apologize like this. You suck up.**

 **Hey!**

"We probably should be getting home though," Yami sighed.

"Oh sure, now he wants to adult," Yugi teased.

"Speaking of adulating, didn't you have a question for him, Yugi? About gumballs?"

"Oh! Right! Why was there FBR-18 in them?"

"No, not all of them. Just yours. Marik was telling me about the odd side effect that came with them, and I wanted to see if you would be affected by it, or if it was one of those by the human things. Apparently not."

"You little devil!" Yugi shouted with a half joking tone as he started to tickle the elder.

"Ha ha ha, st-stop, ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No! You deserve the punishment!"

Atem was absolutely of no help to either party as he lay on the ground laughing. He found both Yami's reasoning behind the prank, and Yugi's reaction to it highly amusing. He did have to break them up though, as Yugi decided that he wasn't punishing Yami enough through tickling. Teasing affection seemed to be the much more suitable action.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Yami complained propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, I noticed," Atem said as Yugi redid his belt.

Yugi smirked at Yami, who just scowled at Atem, before turning his head away. Snickering Yugi climbed back into Yami's lap, straddling him, and kissing the underside of his jaw, in just the way that he knew he liked. Plus, the skin was the softest and supplest there too.

"You're really testing my restraint, Yugi."

"I don't care."

"Come on, you erotic human, let's go home," Atem said kissing the back of his neck.

"Or we can just share body heat right here in the back of my truck," Yugi suggested his eyes darkening as he looked up at the other.

"I'm not having sex in the park."

"You're no fun. Try to live a little, Tem."

"You're so weird, Yugi."

"You love it."

"We need to get up early tomorrow, so hand them over."

"Oh no, you lost driving privileges."

"Yami?"

"Grabbed them when I was feeling him up the first time," he grinned from his spot next to Atem rattling the keys that were dangling off of his middle finger.

Yugi blinked and looked down, and then back up. When had he…? Yugi _had_ been sitting on him, right? How did he move without Yugi feeling it?

"Vampires, remember?" Yami asked casually leaning over to whisper in his ear with his hands in his pockets.

"How do I keep forgetting that?"

"Believe me, it's a mystery to us too," he chuckled.

Atem picked him up, and carried him to the front of the truck where he put him in the middle as Yami slid into the driver's seat. He should've known their ban on driving wouldn't have lasted forever, like he was planning on it to. They were too good at stealing his keys. He heard them chuckle as Atem slipped an arm around his waist pulling him into his side, and Yami slipped his onto the back of the seat behind their heads, driving with only one hand on the wheel.

Yugi sighed in contentment, as he laid his head on Atem's shoulder. It didn't really matter what the future had to offer him, he knew that he could always come back to this. Come back to them where he felt more at home than any place he'd ever been. Wherever they were, that would always be his home.

They drove back to the Palace where they picked up their kids from the Nanny's room, and took them back to theirs. They tucked them into bed, and kissed their foreheads goodnight. Then they went upstairs to their bed. Well, Atem and Yami did, Yugi wanted to make a quick phone call first. He said he'd be in bed soon, before going up to the tower to hold his private conversation.

 _"_ _This better be good, Mutou," Akeifa said in the form of a greeting._

"It is, don't worry. So I spotted our little supernatural friend tonight, but when I tried to call him to the front and center he ignored me. He has to be a werewolf. I was wondering if you could track him down and order his to stay away from me?"

 _"_ _Yeah, okay, I'll do that tomorrow."_

"Thank you."

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, I'm only doing it so Ryou doesn't chew me out later."_

"Well, I had no such notion you were doing it for me. You usually only get involved if it benefits you in some way. I guess getting cut off from sex is good motivation, huh?"

 _"_ _Shut up," Akeifa growled before he hung up on Yugi._

Yugi chuckled before hanging up himself. He stared down at his cell, before hopping off the low wall and going back downstairs. Now that that had been taken care of, he could sleep easier. Yugi walked into the room to see Atem and Yami making out on the bed. He smirked, sitting down on the desk chair as he watched the show. Nothing was hotter than the two of them making out, or having sex.

Yugi watched, licking his lips, as Atem pulled Yami into his lap, his tongue lapping at his bottom lip. He was begging for entrance, but Yami was being a tease by not giving it to him. Instead, the next time that Atem's tongue lapped at his bottom lip, he took the offer, and shoved his own tongue into his mouth. Atem made a noise of surprise, but didn't otherwise object to the forceful action.

Yami's legs wrapped around Atem's back, as he started to rock them back and forth. Hm, Yugi had always wondered if they were rough in bed before they met him. Maybe he'd finally be able to find out, as Atem joined in the rocking motion. Meeting every one of Yami's thrusts with his own, as one of his piercing crimson eyes opened to look at him, as Yami took complete control of the kiss.

 **Are you planning on joining us on the bed, or sitting there all night?**

"I've got a pretty good seat to the show here. Front row some might call it. Why on earth would I want to move?"

 **To join in?**

"Nah, I'm good. Do continue."

Yami's re-angled his head, so he could stare at Yugi with one eye too. **_You're really just going to sit there and watch?_**

"And why shouldn't I? If you two are willing to put on a show for me, why shouldn't I enjoy it, hm? Sometimes I'm quite content in _not_ joining in, ya know."

 **Your curiosity is that strong?**

"So what if it is?"

 ** _Suit yourself, but you're missing out on a very sexy opportunity over here._**

"That's okay, I find it sexier over here."

 **If you sit and watch, and not participate, we're not going to give you a proper release.**

"I've masturbated before, so what's the big deal?"

 ** _What if we chose not to continue?_**

 **Like hell!**

"I think Atem disagrees with you, Ami."

"He was always just a little too demanding," Yami teased pulling away to look at the older man, before biting down on his bottom lip. Rivulets of blood flowed from the wound, as Yami just sucked it all in, before licking over the mark.

"Oh, you've done it now," Atem whispered his eyes clouding in a way Yugi had never seen before.

"Teach me a lesson for biting my King," Yami whispered his eyes glittering back at him.

Atem smirked before grabbing Yami's hair, and pulling his head back, baring his neck. He bit into the flesh three times, and bloody rivers flowed from each mark for a few seconds before they sealed themselves. But the blood that was left behind was still there. At least until Atem dragged his tongue up each pathway, licking him clean.

Now they were both wearing looks that were so beautiful in Yugi's eyes, as they very aggressively fought for dominance over the other. Their Seme ways really coming out, but surprisingly, Yami was victorious. He was on top of Atem, who was flat on his stomach, one hand on the back of his neck, the other holding his wrists above his head.

"Cheater," Atem growled.

Yugi frowned, how was Yami a cheater?

"Nah, just using my resources. You can't deny he looks hot on the edge of his seat like that though. Huffing like he's in the middle of it with us."

"Very erotic and arousing."

Yugi took a sudden stock of his own form. He was on the edge of the back of the chair, his hips swaying as he rubbed up against the back rest support part. Huffing too, just like Yami said. He backed up, crossing his arms over the backrest, and putting his head on his arms.

"Well, continue."

"Shouldn't have drawn attention to it," Atem frowned.

"Yeah, I see that. We're just going to have to get him to that point again," Yami said as he leant down and pierced a hole in Atem's upper ear.

Yugi was surprised at how much biting they did, as they continued. It was a wonder to him why they didn't like it when he bit them, if they did it so often to one another? Or maybe, they did like it, and just had a funny way of showing it? Hm, he looked down as he pondered this mystery.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, and he looked back up.

"Hm?"

Yugi blinked. The positions had changed, but not only that, Yami was chained up. Naked. His arms folded above his head, as chains wrapped around them, and were most likely connected to the chains that had been put into the top of the new canopy. His knees were barely touching the bedspread. It made Yugi squirm just looking at it. So vulnerable, so taut, so _delicious_. He bit his bottom lip, and gripped the back of the chair so hard with both of his hands, his knuckles turned white. So _alluring_ was the picture before him, and oh so hard to resist.

"Like it?" Atem whispered as he relieved himself of his shirt and pants.

"I love it," Yugi said back in a raspy voice.

Yugi didn't fail to notice that he wasn't wearing anything under those skin tight leather pants of his. Or that they were from his closet. They'd gone out of their way to impress him tonight. How sweet. Atem climbed back up onto the bed, and got up right behind him.

"Ready, Habibi?"

"His mind is so twisted," Yami growled.

"Only in bed, it's one of the things I love about him. He likes the roleplay."

"We should do the cop one again sometime."

"Mm, only if he plays the bad one. I can't handle good cop, Yugi."

Atem shoved up into Yami, and started to move in and out of him. Yami's head flipped back to look at him. "Swallow me up," he begged.

Atem obliged as he put his mouth over his, and started to kiss him in such an aggressive manner, it had Yugi rubbing against the chair again, and panting like a dog in heat. He could tell, just from both of their body languages, that they could hear him, and were enjoying every minute of his desire. He refused this time to let that bother him, as the the chair started to rock back and forth, as his rubbing grew more pronounced. Before Yugi knew it, he'd cum in his pants, ironically, at the same time that they had on the bed.

In the next moment he was pressed up against the desk, as Atem kissed him in a manner that let him know that he had the man's entire attention. He heard the chains slither to the ground, and then Yami's lips were at his neck, leaving his entire left side looking like one big bruise. Atem let go of his lips to do to the same to his right side. Yami took over kissing him in that way that only he could.

Eventually though, Yugi had to push them both off. Glancing behind him, he saw it was going on two am. They needed to get to bed so they could be restful for tomorrow.

"But we're having so much fun," Atem whispered.

"Play nice."

"I am."

Yugi leaned up, kissing him on the lips, before walking past him to the bed, stripping it of its covers, and flopping down onto it. He took off his soiled clothes, tossing them onto the ground. Leaving him in a long black sleeved shirt, and red fleece vest. Then he curled up onto his side, and fell asleep.

"That's not right," Atem growled looking at his sound asleep form.

"Just like a babe," Yami grinned putting his chin on Atem's shoulder.

"Come on, he's right, we do need to be refreshed for tomorrow."

"Alright, but take a bath with me first. I'll wash you."

"Draw me a bath, my servant."

Yami grinned, "Anything, for my Pharaoh."

[Time skip]

"Oh stop your whining, it's not like I had her heal all of them," Yugi scolded as they waited with their children outside of the Headmaster's Office.

Their conversation had been through the mind link up until Yugi's outburst. Now their children were giving them odd looks. As they looked between their parents sitting on opposite sides of the hall.

"She shouldn't have touched one," Yami growled.

"They looked abusive. You really want them to start asking questions about our sex life?"

"Mom, what's sex?" Daniel asked.

"Way to go."

"It's a game that your Father's and I like to play sometimes."

"Oh, is it any fun?"

"Immensely so, but it's a game for adults. You have to be at least 21 to play."

"I have to wait that long?"

"Yes, yes, you do."

"Okay, I can do it."

"Good."

"He's ready for you, your Highness," a young petite woman said from the doorway of the Headmaster's Office.

"Thank you," Atem said standing up and straightening his tie. He nodded to all of them, and went inside alone. She shut the door behind him.

30 minutes later, they came back out. Atem's expression was stoic, so Yami and Yugi could read nothing from it. They started to grow worried when he grinned, and nodded.

Yugi launched himself into his arms. What great news, their children had been accepted. Yami took a less drastic approach, and bent down to tell his children the good news. They were happy about it until he mentioned the dorms part.

"You're sending us away?" Marchelle asked in horror.

"No, we're not sending you away."

"But you just said we had to live here during the school year."

"It's alright, you'll be able to come home for the Holidays."

"And we'll write to you on a weekly basis, promise," Atem said.

"But Daddy, I love you and want to stay with you!" Marchelle cried flinging herself into her Father's chest.

"Oh, baby, you'll always be with me. We're a team, you and I. But you need a proper education, and this is the best school in Japan that can offer it."

"Me too, Daddy, I want to stay with you. I don't want to go!" Daniel whined clinging to Yami.

"That's enough," Yugi's voice cut through the tears with a knife that sounded like it was made of ice. "You are attending this school and that is final, am I clear?"

"Yes, Mom," they both said.

"Good. Now, you have two weeks before the school year starts, so let's start talking about your uniforms."

" _Uniforms?_ " they whined.

It wasn't until later that day that Atem brought up Yugi's cold behavior towards the children when they'd been whining.

"Your voice was like _ice_."

"Rule number one that my Mother taught Sakura and I was that she was in charge. Her word was law, and she only let Father believe he was in control. There are some things that one has to be firm about, with no question to authority on them."

"Oh? And what was your Mother firm with you about?"

"Ballroom dancing. There was no negotiating ourselves out of that one."

"Anything else?"

"College. We were going to College when we graduated, which meant we needed a well-rounded education."

"So, that was her dream? Not yours?" Yami asked.

"Nah, I had always wanted to be a Math teacher. I loved the complexity of the subject. There just seemed to be a hidden beauty in the subject that I never could get anyone to understand. The longer the problem, the more graceful it seemed to me. And then I took Pre-Calc in my sophomore year, and that settled it. I wanted to be a Calculus high school teacher. It was so complex, so thought out, so long, so beautiful."

He looked over at his mates, and they were giving him that look that most people gave him when he went on a rant about Math. About why he wanted to teach it. The look of 'you lost me'.

"Uh, but never mind, forget it. I want to be a Math teacher. That's _my_ dream. College was my Mom's."

"We see," Atem said.

"No, you don't. No one ever does," Yugi said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He got up and went out onto the balcony. He turned back around to face them. "That's beside the point though. I need to get to school. My new roommate would've already moved in, and I told my professors that I would be there on September 3. That's tomorrow."

"New roommate?" Yami asked.

"Why do you need a new roommate?" Atem asked equally confused.

"Because Timeaus graduated last year. You were both there at his grad party, don't you remember?"

"Not really, no."

"Hm, well, do you want to go meet them with me?"

"Sure."

"Then help me pack, will you?"

"So demanding," Yami teased.

"It should've been done two days ago," Yugi grumbled as he walked over to his closet and dragged his big trunk out of it.

"So we convinced you to do it last minute, big deal."

"It is a big deal, because now the clothes are literally going to have to be tossed in. I'm going to look like a slob, Yami."

"You'll get over it."

"Not the point. Help me."

"We can help hinder you," Atem suggested with a smirk.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I can drag my hand up your side like this, and use my other hand to draw you closer like this."

"But you wouldn't want to do that," Yugi pouted putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because if I can't get my packing done, then we won't have time for that movie."

"Movie? What movie?" Yami asked.

"Bad Moms."

"Seth did say it was pretty good when they saw it in theaters in America."

"But I guess if you guys don't want to watch it…" Yugi trailed off starting to pull at Atem's clothes.

"Yami, pack for him," Atem said stilling Yugi's hands.

[Time skip]

"Damn, look at him, he's fine," Yugi growled as they watched the Widowed Dad make his entrance onto the TV screen.

"Sitting right here," Atem said.

"He's miles away. There's nothing wrong with looking. Unless of course I'm drunk and around Malik, then there's everything wrong with looking. Looking can lead to bad things."

"No alcohol at the weddings," Yami and Atem said at the same time.

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Did she just say that installing a car seat was hot?" Yami asked.

"Girls are weird," Yugi said.

"I wonder if they think that about us? If us installing car seats is considered hot?" Atem asked.

They all looked at one another and shuddered. It was a very scary notion to think that something that was so natural to them, such as installing a car seat, a woman could possibly find hot. Girls were _definitely_ weird.

A short time later and Atem paused the movie. "You're never going to quit being a Mother, are you, Yugi?"

"No. Never. I will never get to that point where I will just want to quit on you guys. What kind of psycho do you take me for?"

"Just making sure," Atem said before pressing play again.

Another couple of minutes and they were all just staring at the screen. One thing was going through all of their minds. Yugi and his friends. They would totally do something like this. Especially when drunk. They too would have to find a new supermarket. There'd be no going back after that kind of a fiasco.

As the movie went on, Yugi realized he was missing his own Mom group like this. He needed two people who he could just go out and be a Mom with. He needed a Mom group. It was decided that was going to be his goal of this year. Find some people that he could party like a Mother with.

"I am so glad I don't have a Mom bra. I don't even have to worry about those things," Yugi said suddenly.

"Thank goodness, cause they are highly unattractive," Yami agreed.

Then they started to talk about different types of penises. Atem just fast forwarded through that part. None of them wanted to listen to it. It was disgusting, and the way that the one woman was describing one of them by using the other's sweater…wrong. So wrong…

"If someone went after our kids would you go after them?"

"You don't mess with another Mother's offspring. Every Mother knows that 101."

"That's a yes, Yami," Atem said smirking.

"Huh, is this what we're like when we're drunk?" Yugi asked sometime later.

"No," Yami said shaking his head.

"Oh," Yugi said frowning.

"You're a thousand times worse."

"Excellent."

"That's where he got this song!" Yami shouted jumping to his feet.

"Sit down," Atem said yanking him back onto the couch.

"If you want, you can work from home anytime you want?" Yugi suggested straddling Yami, and placing kisses up and down his neck.

"I thought we were watching a movie."

"Screw the movie. I want to see how well Yami can work from home."

"And I want to finish this movie."

"Fine." He sat back on the couch with his arms crossed.

"What would you do if that happened to you, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"It's about to remember? They're going to be living in dorms."

"Oh, right."

"They're too young to be living away from home," Yugi said suddenly breaking down in tears.

"Oh, uh," Atem quickly paused the movie, "there there, it's going to be okay," he consoled patting his back.

"That's why you were so cold. You don't want them to move into the dorms."

"They're my babies. Of course I don't want them to leave home."

"There there, it'll be okay."

Yami snickered before swiping the remote and turning the movie back on.

Yugi was howling with laughter at what the small blonde just told her husband. About time too. She was the Mother and he the Father, bout time he knew who was in charge.

"Remind you of anyone?" Atem asked.

"One person, just one," Yami said back.

 _"_ _Yugi, Yugi, we need you," Atem cried over the phone._

 _"_ _But it's guys day. You were the ones who said I needed to get out of the house and just go hang out with the guys, since they were in town for the Holidays."_

 _"_ _We can't handle it! Come home!"_

 _"_ _No! Man up, and do the damn thing! I'm out with the guys and that's final!"_

 _Yami stared at the phone in Atem's hand. Had he just hung up on them? Well, that was a dial tone, so yeah, he had. They were so screwed!_

"You guys were fine. Yeah, the places you had been were a mess, and all of you were conked out on the bed from exhaustion, but you were just fine," Yugi said with a grin and roll of his eyes. A short time later, and Yugi spoke up again.

"I think I'm going to commandeer your plane sometime within the next two weeks," Yugi said as the credits started to roll. "I'm not even going to tell you, I'm just going to do it."

"So if you suddenly go missing with no explanation, that's probably why," Yami said grinning.

"Or, you could just buy your own jet," Atem suggested as he turned off the movie.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Yugi asked.

"Why you little-"

"MOMMY!"

Yugi's head whipped around at the sound of his daughter's shriek. It was faint to his human ears, but he heard it. Vaulting over the couch he ran from the room, and straight to hers. He burst into her room to see her thrashing in the bed, as she screamed for him again, caught in the thralls of a nightmare.

"Baby, baby, wake up, wake up, Mommy's here, I'm here," Yugi cooed catching her up in his arms and rocking her back and forth. She woke up and clung to him crying, as her brother, Father, and Yami appeared in the doorway.

"How…how can you…run faster than…us?" Atem asked in gasps.

"My child needed me," he said with a slight glare at the older male.

"What's wrong, Mar-Mar, what's wrong?" Daniel asked climbing onto the bed with them.

"I had a dream that someone cut off all of my hair at our new school. They called me a devil child because of the color of my eyes and hair."

"You don't need to worry about that, cause I'm gonna protect you. Always. That's what big brothers do!"

His face was stern, his chest puffed out, and he had his hands on his hips. He was the picture perfect of cute, which Yami thought too apparently, because the moment was ruined by a flash from a camera that he had started to just carry around with him. At Ryou's request of course. Only cause Yugi refused to do it.

"You're the best Dani," Marchelle said working her way out of Yugi's arms and over to hug him.

"Yeah, I know."

 **Hm, I wonder where he got that quote from, Yami?**

 ** _Not a clue. Must have been, Atem._**

 **Yeah, sure. Let's get them back in bed already. We have a long week ahead of us.**

"Do you two want to sleep in this bed tonight?" Yugi asked brushing some of Marchelle's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, can we?" Daniel asked.

"Of course."

The two children giggled before climbing under her Tangled blankets. Yugi grinned and kissed them both on the foreheads, before flicking the light off. He walked to the door, and left shutting it almost all the way, just like he did every night.

[Time skip]

"Ready to meet the new roommate?" Yugi asked hiking his backpack up higher.

"Anytime you feel like opening the door," Yami said for the third time.

"Right, let's do this."

Yugi grasped the handle, and swung the door inward. His new roommate was a complete slob. Clothes were everywhere, and where there weren't clothes there was trash from food and drinks. And this University had a no switching policy. Great, just bloody great.

One of the piles of trash started to move, "wha-? Who's t'ere?" and talk. Then a human figure stood up, and turned around. Oh, it was his roommate.

"Uh, hi, I'm Yugi," Yugi said sticking his hand out.

"Oh! Hermos!" he replied sticking his sticky hand into Yugi's. It was unclear to him what kind of substance he now had all over his hand, but it was gooey and gummy. Like chewed gum almost. Oh, Kami, he had chewed gum on his hand, and it wasn't even _his_ gum.

Yugi made an odd noise in the back of his throat before yanking his hand away, and turning to his mates. "This is Yami and Atem, my boyfriends. They're also the Fathers of my children, and Vampires."

"Oh, yeah, my cousin already told me all about it."

"Cousin?"

"Timeaus? He warned me all about you, and your lovers. Rulers of their race, right?"

"Yes they are," Yugi replied turning away slightly, before muttering under his breath, "wish he'd done the same for me."

"What was that?"

"Where's my half?"

"I thought we'd just share the entire room."

"Oh no, I want half."

"That's going to be a problem."

"How so?"

"I kind of moved into the entire room."

"Oh, I see. How nice of you," Yugi said with a slight grimace. He dropped his stuff before turning and walking back into the hallway. "Where's the RA?" he walked down to their room, note it's still seven in the morning, and pounded on their door.

"What can you fucking want so early in the morning?!" she screamed opening the door with her hair a mess, and pajamas half hanging off her body.

"Are there still apartments available?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Well, could you check?"

"Can't you?"

"No, that's your job."

"Oh my God, you freshmen are so lazy!"

"Fifth year, thank you!"

"Oh, what's the matter? Couldn't graduate in four?"

"No, because I'm studying to be a Math teacher."

"That takes six, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go check that thing."

"Thank you."

She went back in her room, but not before slamming the door in his face. He probably deserved it, but still felt it was a little uncalled for. Ten minutes later she came back.

"Yeah, there's five."

"Great, I'll take one."

"What's wrong with your roommate?"

"He's a slob, and I can't handle that."

"Room number?"

"B65."

"Oh. Right, yeah, okay," She said nodding as she made a few quick keystrokes on her phone. "Okay, so you've been transferred over, and it's going to be an extra $350 per month added onto your bill."

"I can handle that. Not being able to find my stuff in the morning I can't."

"He's a cheater too, so it's probably for the best anyway," she said sending his new room arrangements to his email. "Especially if you're a good student."

"Thank you, for that piece of advice."

"No problem. See ya around, Mutou."

"Denise," Yugi nodded and then turned on his heel and walked briskly back to his room. He grabbed his stuff, lovers, room key, and the door handle. He shut the door, before walking back down the hallway, tossing the key at his RA's door, and just continued on walking like he'd done nothing wrong.

When he got out of the dorms, he headed straight for his truck, climbed in, and started it. He gave a pointed look to his mates, who tossed his stuff in the back, and climbed in next to him. Driving across campus, he ignored all questions of where they were going, and simply told them when they were going left, right, or straight. Yes, he was being a smart aleck, but he didn't care at the moment. He'd just been screwed over, so yeah, he was in a foul mood.

Pulling up to the apartments, he looked at the email he'd received from Denise to see that he was on the third floor. Cool. He got out, motioned for them to grab the stuff, and led the way with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yugi, come on, just talk to us. What're we doing over here?" Atem asked.

"Moving in."

"What about the dorm?" Yami asked.

"Did you see the inside of it?"

"Yes."

"Enough should be said then."

"You and your messes," Atem muttered rolling his eyes.

"I'm against them."

"Ce'mere," Atem said grabbing him and pulling him close. He kissed him gently before spinning him over to Yami.

"Remember, you have to be at the Rikugien Gardens by 5:00 pm. If you're late, Saki will never forgive you for ruining her special day," Yugi reminded as he gripped his biceps.

"I thought it was _their_ special day," Yami said frowning.

"Oh no, it's hers. Trust me, it's the woman's special day. After all the shopping we did for it…no way it's not."

"Oh yeah, she took you dress shopping, didn't she?" Atem asked with a small smirk.

"And flower, shoe, jewelry, food, and who even knew you had to go shopping to get the right font for the invitations. Or that there had to be a different one for the placement cards _and_ envelopes?"

"Let me guess, for our wedding you just want one font for everything, and you'll be good with that?"

"Definitely. Those are three hours I will never be able to get back."

"Poor thing," he simpered wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Promise you won't be late?" Yugi asked looking up at them both.

"Don't worry, we'll have Mahad there, on time, strapped in his suit, and all ready for his death sentence."

"Promise me," Yugi insisted.

"We promise, Yugi," Yami said before kissing him softly.

"And it's not a death sentence, Atem. It's a life sentence to an eternal prison."

"Is that why you won't marry us?"

"No, I'm just not ready for that step yet is all."

"If you say so," Atem said kissing his cheek before they both said their goodbyes and left.

Yugi sighed, looking around the empty space. Slowly he started to explore the place and came to a horrible conclusion that the place was devoid of all furniture, bed included. Shoot, he was going to have to fix that as soon as possible. Maybe a bunk bed, that'd be fun. However, the apartment was a two bedroom. Maybe his _bodyguard_ could move in with him…

[Time skip]

Yugi was listening to Photograph by Ed Sheeran in the library of his school when suddenly his headphones were pulled clean off his head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed whipping around to find Akeifa there. "Oh, so, did you take care of it?"

"You weren't wrong."

"Huh?"

"It was a vampire. The only reason I can figure that it didn't listen to you is because it's never come in contact with its King."

"I don't understand."

"As long as a vampire, or werewolf for that matter, never comes in contact with its King, it won't listen to anyone but the one who created them."

"What if they weren't created?"

"Oh, they'll still listen to their King, it's engraved in their system. Every supernatural needs some type of figure to obey, or else they would run amok with no boundaries or rules."

"So why's it following me?"

"Its Master wants to know who's been inquiring about her up in the mountains of Andorra."

"Oh."

"Be careful, Yugi. This vampire has been ordered to not let up until it has its answers or your head. To prove you're no longer a threat."

"They can't do that."

"I know it would be bad for the vampire kingdom as much as you do, that's why I'm warning you to be careful."

"I will be, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Yugi asked as he turned to leave.

"I said we would, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, but you could've changed your mind."

"We'll be there, Yugi, don't be such a worry wart."

"Alright, starts at five, don't forget."

"Goodbye, Yugi," Akeifa said with a wave as he left.

Yugi picked his headphones back up and put them on again. So it was a vampire, just one that didn't obey him because it didn't obey its King. He supposed that made sense in a way. He flipped from Picture Perfect by Escape the Fate back up to Photograph. He flipped through the pages he'd been going through before of different High School teachers who taught High School Calculus in the area.

After another three hours he finally settled between two. Sensei Yutka or Sensei Fei. He'd be okay with learning from either one of them of how to handle a classroom full of kids. They were after all the best in their fields. He just couldn't decide who'd be the better option, so he called up his Grandpa to ask of his opinion on the matter.

One hour later and they had decided that Sensei Yutka would be the better option. She'd been doing this job 20 years longer than Sensei Fei, and had more experience. With that matter settled, he told his Grandpa he'd see him this weekend and wished him a good night. He glanced at his watch and cursed. It was going on 11 o'clock. It'd been two days, and he was still sleeping on the floor. He was just about ready to order a bed from a catalog, and have it shipped to his new place. You know what? That didn't sound like a bad idea. He just might do that.

Shoving his stuff back into his bag he made his way out of the library and to his apartment. He didn't really know what to call this new sense he had that he could feel when he was being followed. Maybe a new sixth sense? Except, he'd acquired it after he'd been pregnant that first time.

Every step that he took, he could feel the shadow of theirs right behind him. At least until he got to his street and then they just vanished. This had been happening for every night since he'd first moved onto campus. It was almost like they didn't want to approach him when he was alone. That was weird. One would think that the best time to get all the answers that they wanted was _when_ he was he alone. Still though, they kept their distance, like they were afraid. Which made no sense either, because as far as he knew, vampires were afraid of nothing. At least all the ones he knew weren't.

It only appeared when he felt he was in danger though, or rather when his instincts felt he was. A sudden arm slung across his shoulders made him jump a mile high. He'd been so focused in on his thoughts he'd never heard him come up. Yugi smacked Marcus upside the head as he just laughed at him.

"About your offer this morning? I'll take it. I got a new roommate too, and let's just say that we're not entirely compatible with one another."

"Heard he was a werewolf. How's that not compatible?" Yugi asked innocently with his arms crossed.

"Shut it you," Marcus replied giving him a slight push. "Come on, let's just get back to the room."

"Here's the spare, roomy."

"Thanks, Princess," Marcus replied taking it from him before running off.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted hitching his backpack up higher and charging after him.

[Time skip]

"What do you mean we can't join in on the bachelorette party?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Uh, have you checked your gender lately?" Natasha asked.

"Yes."

"Then you'll know that you're still male," Serenity said.

"So? What's the point?"

"You're not coming," Mira said. " _I'm_ the maid of honor, remember?"

"You sure that's what it was called?" Ryou asked.

"I was sure Yugi said it was the maid of ho-mmph!" Malik was abruptly cut off by Yugi slapping a hand over his mouth.

"The maid of what?" Mira asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing," Yugi said with a shaky laugh, "but you know, you girls are absolutely right. We're being party crashers. So have fun, and make sure to have my sister at the place on time, or you're going to leave a vampire heartbroken."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Mana said as she and Rebecca simultaneously shut the double door in their faces.

"Well, I feel banished, what about you guys?" Jou asked.

"So, what're we supposed to do for the next 12 hours?" Malik asked.

"I don't know," Yugi said scratching the back of his neck.

"We could always crash Mahad's party."

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"They took him to Hokkaido."

"Why?"

"Cause I told them we were going to the Ama's for Saki's party."

"Yeah, but that was a joke," Ryou said frowning.

"They thought I was serious."

"Sucks to be you."

"No, it'll suck to be them if they're late getting back."

"Good thing Hokkaido's close," Jou said giving a low whistle. Yugi could already see all of his friend's anime sweat drops.

"They're screwed aren't they?" Malik asked.

"Not. Our. Problem." Yugi said before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling really loud.

"So, now that our eardrums are completely shot, what are we doing?" Jou asked.

"I was thinking we should just paint the town pink."

"Yeah! Let's go paint the town pink!" Ryou exclaimed joyfully while he ran to the taxi that had screeched to a halt at Yugi's whistling skills.

"Pink?" Jou asked.

"I thought Sakura would like it. After all, most of this wedding is _pink_."

"Touché."

"Pink it is," Jou said throwing his arms over their shoulders.

HONK! HONK!

"We should probably get in before he whisks Ryou off to who knows where."

"Yeah, I mean he is a pretty piece of meat."

"Not to mention that Akeifa would kill us if we let that happen."

"No, the only one he can murder without starting a war of some kind is Malik."

"Good to know I'm so unimportant."

"Nah, you're important to me baby," Yugi whispered in his ear as they climbed into the backseat.

"Are you drunk already?"

"Nah, I just like seeing you shiver in want."

"Can't say I don't like doing the same thing with you."

"Guys!" Ryou shouted as the two started to get closer.

"Yeah, I mean you're engaged, Malik," Jou said in exasperation. "Shouldn't you be a little more faithful?"

"Pah! Completely overrated."

"I mean, haven't you ever wondered what Ryou tastes like, Jou?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not at all."

"Really? What about the summer of 2006?"

"That was a dare!"

"Good dare too."

"Come on boys! Let's get screwed up tonight!" Malik said. "But first, to the paint store! We need pink paint."

[Time skip]

After they got their pink paint, they paid off the taxi driver to drive them around all night. The first stop? All the parks in Domino. After they were done painting all the benches pink, they went to the BiPlay strip joint. And of course they invited the taxi guy, whose name was George, in with them. They were just that nice.

Six drinks each; the driver had had kiddie cocktails, $200, and one lap dance later, they were back in the car and off to the next location. Nobody had any idea where that was, and so they ended up at a gas station. After raiding the place of an assortment of snacks, they piled back into the taxi, and tossed George his meat sticks. Apparently it was some kind of American snack. Which was where he was from, and would also explain why his Japanese was so broken up. He'd learned how to say 'stop making out in the backseat' pretty quickly though.

This in no way stopped Yugi and Malik at all, but hey, the man could at least be given his props for trying. Which happened to be what the two were doing right now, with neither of them buckled, it was no surprise when their heads were slammed against the window of the glass, when the car took a sudden and sharp right.

"Hey! What's the problem?!" Yugi shouted.

"The two of you are," he growled back.

"Whatever," Malik said rolling his eyes.

 _When you come over you stay the whole day  
I can't get laid cause people think that were gay  
I need some space  
Oh my God I need some space_

 _You know that I like you, but you really annoy me  
We gotta bad, gotta bad bromance_

"Hey, puuuurdy boy," Yugi said as soon as the phone was at his ear.

 _"_ _You_ _ **are**_ _gay!" someone shouted as others laughed in the background._

"Marcus did that, not me."

 _"_ _Yeah, sure."_

"Need sumtin?"

 _"_ _Are you drunk?"_

"Does it matter?"

 _"_ _He's drunk?" someone asked in the background._

 _"_ _Sure sounds like it. It does if Malik is there."_

"Cumin, you know I doesn't go nowhere without the drinking booty."

 _"_ _Great."_

"Which puuuuurdy boy this?"

 _"_ _What's the matter, can't you tell?"_

 _"_ _Yami, you have 30 more seconds."_

 _"_ _Uh, right. Yugi, listen very carefully."_

"Yes, purdy?"

 _"_ _We were arrested by the Domino police for painting the park benches pink. Can you come get_ _us?"_

"Psst, guys, they arrested for our crime," Yugi whispered in a very loud voice to his friends, who were just as drunk as him. They all laughed and cheered one another for an accomplishment that none of them could really understand the full extents of. Which was unfortunate for the men who had taken the fall for them on the other line.

 _"_ _Alright, minutes up," a new gruff voice said, "hand it over." Several hisses could be heard in_ _response. "Or you can keep it. Makes no difference to me."_

 _"_ _What do you mean by your crime, Yugi Mutou?"_

"We painted the town pink for Saki's wedding!"

 _"_ _Ra, why, just why?"_

 _"_ _Cause he_ _ **lurves**_ _you."_

 _"_ _Yeah, okay."_

 _"_ _Are you on your way to get us?"_

"Naw! We leave you dere all night!"

 _"_ _No! No, you can't do that, or Sakura will have my head, remember?"_

"Oh, Dark Magician?"

 _"_ _You don't want her to murder me, or feel any pain because I'm not there, right?"_

"No."

 _"_ _Then you should come get us. Just leave Sakura with the girls, and come get us."_

"Saki isn't here."

"Yeah, girls kick us out, so we spendin the night doin hours own party," Jou said grabbing the phone from Yugi.

"No! My purdy boys!" Yugi yelled wrestling the phone from Jou, and reclaiming it for himself.

"So, has anyone decided where we're going next?" George asked in pure boredom.

"Domino Polize Station!" Yugi declared accidently jamming his finger into the roof of the taxi.

"Um, alright."

"Ow, my finger," Yugi whined.

 _"_ _What happened, and whose voice is that?"_

"George, the taxi driver, and I hit my finger in his ceiling."

 _"_ _I don't know what the problem was! It was just one bottle over the bartenders groping ass_ _head!" a voice that sounded just like Sakura's shouted._

 _"_ _Sakura?"_

 _"_ _Mahad, what're you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Your brother and his friends decided to paint all the park benches in Domino pink for our_ _wedding. Witnesses gave descriptions, and well, Marik, Atem, and Yami here fit the bill of them._ _Next thing any of us knows, we're all being arrested for the crime. You?"_

 _"_ _Stupid bartender was groping Sierra's, and Natasha's butts, so I smashed the wine bottle we'd_ _already devoured over his head. It's not like it was full or anything, but the dumbass got a cut on_ _his cheek or something, so the cops were called."_

 _"_ _That's my woman."_

 _"_ _You know it."_

 _"_ _You get one phone call each."_

 _"_ _Already talking to your brother. Though,_ _ **he's**_ _unable to really distinguish who_ _ **he's**_ _talking to."_

 _"_ _You better give him, and his friends', one of the hangover killing pills then."_

 _"_ _Yes, Ma'am. We know better than to disturb your special day."_

 _"_ _I thought it was_ _ **our**_ _special day?"_

 _"_ _Sure, if you did all the work, it's both of yours day. If not…the day apparently belongs to Sakura."_

 _"_ _Still calling it ours."_

"We come in and save you!"

 _"_ _They're here."_

 _"_ _How do you know that? And I thought we were only allowed a minute each. I'm pretty sure it's_ _been over that."_

 _"_ _The guard was unwilling to take the phone from us when Atem, Yami, Mahad, and Marik_ _hissed_ _at him. Fangs extended and all."_

 _"_ _Oh you mean that look that Yugi finds_ _ **really**_ _pretty, and everyone else really scary?"_

 _"_ _That's the one!"_

"But they our family," Yugi whined.

"Uh, okay, we'll let them out."

"Yay!"

"Follow me."

"Cumin for you!"

 _"_ _Yes, I know, we can hear you at the front desk."_

"No, no, all of you, follow me."

"All?"

"Yes, follow me."

"Okay."

Yami hung up the phone as the young ones came into view. The guy who had the keys to their cells was twirling them on his finger with a very smug look. He opened Sakura's first, telling them that they had all made bail, and were free to go. Then he opened theirs.

"Congratulations, you're free to go," He said with a sweet smile.

They all looked at one another, the man was acting suspiciously. Still though, they needed to start heading to the Rikugien Gardens. So instead of questioning it, like the probably should've, and grabbing their partners and making a run for it, they walked out in a single file line towards the doors. Seth had his hand on the door when it happened.

"Yay! We perfect heroes! We rescue dem a-AH!"

 _CLANG!_

They all whipped around to find their young _rescuers_ in the jail cell now.

"Temmy!" Yugi cried springing up to the bars and reaching out to him with tears already forming in his eyes.

"Oh my," Atem said leaning against Yami.

"Why does he always cry out for you when he's in trouble?" Yami asked.

"Dunno, we'll have to ask him when he's sober."

"Temmy?" Yugi asked unsure, as he stopped reaching out to him to clutch the other bar.

"Let'em go," Atem said nodding at the guard.

"No, they need to be prosecuted for their crimes."

"I _said_ , let them go," Atem said standing up straight.

"And I said _no_."

"You _will_ release them," Atem said taking three steps forwards.

The guard did the same leaving them nose to nose, "I will _not_."

Atem let off a low growl before turning and sweeping from the room. Yami blinked, unsure of what he was doing. He took a step to follow him, when a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ami," Yugi said with the sound of tears in his voice. Oh, he knew it was a bad idea, but he turned around anyway. Big and purple, and shining with tears already falling. Atem came back into the room with the Chief of the station. He just pointed at the guard.

"Okay, Steven, I know you're upset that they painted the benches pink, and as such you now have to buy a new uniform. But the bail was paid, so you need to let them out," the Chief explained as calmly as she could.

"No! They deserve to rot in here for a couple of days!"

"Give me the keys."

"Oh, alright, here," he handed them over, almost too easily.

The Chief took one look at the keys, "where is it?"

"Right here," Steven said, holding it up, before swallowing it.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yami shouted.

Atem took a different approach as he looked at his cousin, and together they grabbed the bars of the cell. "Back up, Yugi." He sniffled but did as he was told. The four of them stood against the back wall.

"Um, what exactly are you planning on d-," her sentence was cut off as they pulled the bars clean off the hinges, and handed it to Steven who fell over with the bars on top of him, it was so heavy.

"Ce'mere," Atem said opening his arms to Yugi.

His face just lit up with joy, as he ran into those arms. "You saved me," Yugi said.

"Always."

[Time skip]

Yugi looked down the aisle to see his Grandpa leading Sakura towards them. He couldn't help it, tears sprung to his eyes. To see his sister smiling with such love, as she looked down the aisle towards the man she was dedicated to spend the rest of her life with. Hands squeezed his shoulders, it did nothing to stop the tears though. He was that proud, and as Grandpa put her hand in Mahad's, he knew it would be the start of a new chapter of a new forever.

She was beautiful, in her long white slim fitting, off the shoulder dress. Her hair was up in a bun, and a see through veil was over her face. You could still see her shining baby blue eyes though, and a smile that looked as if it might be a permanent feature by the end of the day.

Yugi never thought he'd see her so happy ever again, but was glad that she had found that happiness for herself. He wiped at his eyes, knowing that crying was normal for a wedding, but not wanting anyone to see. Focusing in on the wedding again, he found that they were starting to take their vows.

"I do," Mahad said with love sown into every syllable.

"And do you Sakura, take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and health, in rich or poor, all the days of your life until death do you part?"

"I do," she whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but it was still heard in the near silent area.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your man."

This statement got a laugh out of everyone. Sakura just threw back her veil though, and kissed her man, throwing her arms around his neck, and pulling him down to her. Mahad was just as forceful on his end, as he picked her up, and spun her around. They were both happy, and nothing better could be asked for as they ran from the area hand in hand.

They all sat in the tent at the head table, as they watched Sakura and Mahad whirl around the dance floor. Next Grandpa danced with Sakura, and it was going to be a big surprise to Yugi that he was going after him. Yugi leaned towards Atem, "Who else is Mahad dancing with?"

"Uh no one."

"What about his Mom?"

"She died millennia's ago, Yugi."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Isis will step in if she needs to. She did take care of him after she was gone."

"Uh, right."

"What's the matter?" Yami asked.

"Huh? Uh nothing."

"You sure, you're acting very odd."

"Just really happy for her, that's all."

"Oh, so this is what true happiness looks like, huh? You never looked at us like this," Atem teased.

"Mmm," Yugi responded having not a heard a single word he said, as Sakura laughed at something their Grandpa whispered in her ear.

"Earth to, Yugi, come in, Yugi," Yami said directly in his ear.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"Apparently not."

"He asked if you wanted to dance."

"No, not now. Later maybe."

"Okay, the next dance is between Sakura and her brother Yugi."

"Huh? Since when?"

"Come on, Yugi, let's dance our dance!"

Yugi blinked and stood up, before going out to the dance floor and taking his sister's hand. "What's our dance?"

"Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth."

"Oh!" Yugi's eyes lit up in recognition as they both took their spots.

They danced the dance that was in the movie Pride and Prejudice between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth flawlessly. Like they were the only two in the room, and everyone else had disappeared. And suddenly they were children again, as they practiced and practiced this dance with their dancing teacher's help. They had wanted to impress their parents at their dance recital.

They were on that stage again, as they danced before a large audience, every step beyond perfect, as they floated on that stage. And their parent's cheers at the end, were so loud, it nearly knocked them over. They bowed and curtsied before running off the stage in a fit of giggles.

Yugi and Sakura bowed to one another, and before she could turn away, he caught her hand pulling her close. "They'd be so proud of you if they were here right now, Saki, so proud."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"I love you, Sakura," Yugi said kissing her cheek and letting her go.

"I love you too," she whispered before running over to Mahad, and jumping into his arms.

Everyone swarmed the dance floor, as someone put on the Macarena. Yugi laughed and danced with family and friends. Especially at his mates. They looked so funny doing the Macarena, it couldn't be helped. All the old timers did.

"Who're you calling old?" Atem asked tickling him.

"Y-you!" Yugi shrieked with laughter.

"You're in relationship with this old timer, I hope you're aware of it."

"How can I possibly forget when you remind me each and every day?" Yugi asked kissing him.

"Not every day," Yami said, "more like just once a week."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"His. Forever and always."

"Ce'mere you little servant!" Atem said releasing Yugi in favor of chasing Yami around the tent.

Yugi laughed as he made his way to the bar. He sat down and asked for an Amaretto and coke. Someone came up to sit next to him.

"This is quite the party, Yugi Mutou."

"Thanks, it's everything Sakura dreamed of and more," Yugi said turning to them as his drink was handed to him. He did not recognize this person next to him. "And you are?"

"No one of true importance. I am merely here on business for my Mistress. She is very curious about the one who's asking so many questions about her through a certain blog. She wants to meet you."

"Ah, I see."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, just let me go tell one of my mates that I'm leaving."

"No."

"Sorry?"

"I said no. You come alone without telling anyone."

"But they'll be worried if I don't let _someone_ know."

"She only wants to meet you, and no one else. If you tell someone, they'll want to come with you, and we both know it."

"They just want to make sure I'm safe."

"Meet me at that door at six sharp," the man said pointing to a secluded area just barely behind the bar. "But only if you're serious about meeting her. If not, leave us alone, and never question about her on that blog again."

"Uh, okay." Yugi blinked and he was gone.

"Who was that?" Yami asked from behind him.

"Ah! How many times must I ask you not to do that?" he asked in annoyance.

"I did not recognize him."

"He's an old friend of Sakura's from High School," Yugi lied flawlessly.

"Oh, okay. Guess that's why we didn't recognize him. Dance with me."

"Why? So you can embarrass yourself again?" Yugi asked hiding his grin in his drink.

"Why you cheeky little imp."

"Forever and always," Yugi said kissing him, before hopping off the stool. "Hey, Atem! Wanna dance?"

He heard him laugh from the other side of the room, as Yami spoke in gibberish behind him. Though Yugi had no idea what he was saying, he doubted any of it was pleasant. He should really brush up on his ancient Egyptian.

He was lifted up into a pair of arms, and whirled carelessly around the room. He felt a little punch drunk when he was finally set down, and promptly fell over.

"You're horrible," Yugi groaned as he tried to crawl away.

"I guess you should've danced with Yami instead then, huh?"

"Shut up," he grumbled as he pulled himself into a random seat, and just laid his head down on the table.

"The King seems to be a very sloppy dancer. Not at all like what I've heard of him."

"You again?"

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?"

"What's to think about? I either meet this mysterious woman whom I've an inkling is one of Yami's sisters, or I don't."

"A heavy decision."

"If you say so."

"Six sharp, don't forget."

"Yugi! Yugi! Come send me off! Come send me off!" Sakura said suddenly appearing at his side, and grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

"Oh, did I miss the cake?"

"Yes, while Atem was making you dizzy."

"Pity, I wanted to see you shove it into Mahad's face. By the way, I got you these for your trip," Yugi said pulling out several rolls of Shockers candy.

"You're horrible!" Sakura said giving him a playful shove.

"I'm your brother, what else am I supposed to be?"

"Touché."

"Have fun, Sakura! Be good to her, Mahad! Try to be a vampire, not a doormat! Have fun whipping your new Husband into place!" people were shouting as the two climbed into the limo.

"I love you! Be safe!" Yugi and Grandpa shouted the loudest over all of the others. Yugi looked down at his watch to see it was now 5:30 pm. He looked around for Yami, before pulling him out onto the dancefloor despite his protests of not wanting to dance now.

Yugi just ignored them as he danced with the man to Hold Me Now by Red. Then they did a few more classic wedding songs, like Electric Slide, and the Cupid Shuffle. It was during this song, when the others were trying to teach the vampires how to do it, that he slipped off. His lack of presence was noticed immediately.

"Yugi?" he heard Yami call out.

He paused before pulling out his phone and putting it down on a random table, and continuing o walk towards the door that he said he would be at. He'd understand later. He was doing this for him.

"Yugi, where are you?" Atem shouted.

The stranger came out of the darkness of the shadows, and held his hand out. Yugi hesitated, as he heard them shout for him again behind him, but closer. He turned around to see them come out of the crowd, and looking every which way for him. Atem had his phone in his hand. He was doing this for Yami, he was doing for this Yami. He knew they'd have a hard time forgiving him, but this needed to be done.

"Are you coming?" the stranger asked.

"Yes," Yugi said putting his hand in the strangers. He knew he was taking a big risk, but it was worth it. It was.

 **Trust me. I love you.**

He sent them the thought not from one direction, but all directions so they had no way of telling where it came from. He heard them cry out as the stranger whisked him out into the darkness and a black Sedan that was waiting outside. The door was shut, and something hit him over the back of the head.

[Time skip]

Yugi awoke on a plane, which was over halfway through its flight. Yugi sat up groaning. There was a large goose egg on the back of his head. He could feel panic and desperation coursing over the link. It was cut off the moment he awakened though, and Yugi just cut it out. He didn't need to feel worse than he already did. Looking around he found that this must have been a private jet, for he was in a bed, and a cell phone sitting on a table.

He claimed it for himself. Checking in on his mates, he could feel that they were in a state of panic again, but this also meant that they would probably not have thought to bring their cells with them.

He called Atem's number, and when he received the voicemail, he couldn't have been more thrilled. He wasn't telling them anything, just letting them know he was still alive as he sang softly into the phone Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
And when it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We make these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And times forever frozen and still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And is the only thing that I know  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing that we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in a photograph  
We make these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And times forever frozen and still_

 _So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me close until our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me  
Well that's okay, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home_

 _Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home _

_Oh, you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you carved when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me  
Well that's okay, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm awake  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home_

Yugi hung up the phone with a small I love you, and then snapped it in half just as someone walked into the room.

"You little demon! What did you just do to my phone?!" she screamed.

"Move you halfwit," Yugi demanded of her, and she stepped aside with a confused look on her face.

He walked over to one of the exit doors, and grabbed the bar that would open it. He was going to have to be quick with this.

"Uh, what are you doing?" The stranger from before asked him. He sounded genially curious as to what he was doing. Yugi didn't answer though, he just opened the door, sending papers flying everywhere in the small cabin, as he threw the phone out, and pulled the door back in, with some help from the stranger.

"And the point of that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually, I would."

"Too bad. What are your names?"

"None of your business."

"Very well. You girl, over there, tell me all of your names," Yugi said pointing at the girl whom he had discovered he could order around by telling her to move.

"Ha, she's faithful to our Mistress, you'll never receive our names until-"

"Well, I'm Carissa, that's Logan, and the pilot is Michael."

"Carissa!" Logan shouted.

"Thank you," Yugi nodded at her.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Logan! I don't know what's come over me."

"The power of the King."

"Huh?" they both asked confused.

"All those who obey the King, have to obey the Queen and Prince like they would him. I happen to be the Prince. And you, girl, have most obviously met the King at some point or else you would not feel the need to obey me like Logan doesn't."

"He barely brushed me!"

"One tiny microscopic touch is all it takes."

"Whatever," she huffed sitting, no flouncing, down on the couch across from him.

Yugi smirked as he sat down himself. He was using the same courage he used when facing his kids. Inside though, he was terrified. What had he done? Agreed to? Was he really going to Andorra, or some other strange country?

"Sir, we are landing soon," a rough voice said over the intercom.

"Oh right, buckle up, seriously," Logan said as he scrambled to buckle himself up.

Carissa didn't even provide him with the option, she buckled him down, and then herself. "Keep that on, he's really bad at landing."

"Oh, wonderful," Yugi said with an unsure look.

One very bumpy landing later and they were on flat ground. Yugi was clutching his the sides of his seat, and had fear written all over his face. Then again, so did the other two, so no surprise there. Worse. Landing. Ever. He never wanted to go with this pilot ever again. EVER.

"So, welcome to Andorra," Logan said in a shaky voice.

"Ah, so we're in Andorra."

"I said that's where we were going right?"

"Saying and doing are two completely different things. As a human I should know this better than anyone."

"Well, come on, let's go meet my Mistress!" Logan said cheerfully.

"Right, let's go meet this mysterious woman."

"Ha ha ha, you never got her name off of any of those chat rooms you were in?" Carissa asked through laughter.

"Uh, no."

"Well, then, _Prince_ , let's go meet her."

"Oh Ra, you're not going to make me regret telling you that I'm the Prince, are you?"

"Not at all, Prince."

"Too late, already regret it."

"I like him, Logan!"

"You like everyone you can annoy, Carissa," Logan sighed.

"So she likes you too, huh?" Yugi asked.

"Oh no, she _loves_ me."

[Time skip]

Yugi stood before a grand house, just staring at it. It looked like one of those creepy old mansions in a horror movie. He did not want to take another step forwards. He was quite content in staying on the stoop before the porch and never moving again. He wasn't given much of a choice though, as Logan manhandled him, by throwing him over his shoulder.

"I know it looks scary at first look, but I assure you it's much better inside," he tried to assure him.

"It's not like that one from The Haunting, is it? Where the house comes to life and tries to kill you?"

"I thought that was Monster House?" Carissa asked.

"Yeah, that one too!"

"No, to both," Logan said unceremoniously dropping him just inside the door.

"Yugi Mutou, I presume?" A female voice said from the top of the stairs. She was covered in shadows though, so she probably thought he could see nothing of her. How wrong she was.

"And you are?"

"Malalia, one of Yami's sisters."

"And I am his other," another female voice said stepping out of the shadows of a corridor. "I am Adaline."

"Uh nice to meet you, I'm one of his mates. The other is Atem, but I have a feeling you already know this," Yugi said standing up quickly and brushing off his pants. He stuck his hand out to the woman, but she simply crossed her arms, and turned her head away.

Their eye color, it was exactly the same. The woman descending the stairs had the same hair color as him. They were really it. They were Yami's siblings. He'd found them! Yami was going to be so happy!

"You'll know all about us though, I'm sure. After all, why would Yami hide secrets from those he loves?" Malalia asked.

"Uh, I know that you're Yami's younger sisters, and your Father sold you to pay off his drunken debts."

"Oh? Is that it? Nothing else?"

"Um, your mother died giving birth to you?"

"Oh, she did indeed," Adaline said. "Anything else?"

"Your Father wanted to sell you first, but Yami convinced him to sell him first. To protect you."

"Well, that sounds like the whole story that he's been feeding for generations, doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, it's true, Yami is our older brother, that tends to happen when you're born first."

"First?"

"Yes," Malalia confirmed, "and really who could blame our Mother for giving up? For dying?"

"It was such a hefty load to cart around in that day and age, no one could be expected to live through it," Adaline added.

"First? Hefty load? That day and age?" he frowned as he felt the puzzle's answer forming before him.

"Do we need to spell it out for you?"

"You're not twins?" Yugi asked.

"No."

"You're triplets," he whispered.

"That's right."

"You're all 4023 years old?"

"He actually told you his age?" a new but familiar voice asked.

"Rafael? And no, Atem did."

"Geez, anytime I asked, they always blew me off."

"Sorry, but I think the only reason Atem even said anything was to make the playing field even. I already knew his age thanks to Isis. So, yeah."

"Whatever, come on Logan."

"Uh, wait, I want to see his reaction when they tell him he's never going back home!" Logan yelled as he was dragged off.

"What?" Yugi asked his eyes flashing back to the two sisters.

"Welcome to a new and better paradise. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

 **Whoo! That was a lot of words. Alright, so the next one is almost finished already. And now I'm off to go finish that chappie of Runaway. Hopefully I can get these both updated before the 3rd of Jan. At least that's my goal anyway. Thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. See you soon! Midnight ;p**


	8. Run and find me

**Alright, get out your tissue boxes, you're going to need them. I do not own Yugioh or any of the songs used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Yugi had spent a week and half in that place until he finally found the opportunity to escape. Finally took control, and ordered three of their underlings, to help him escape. He didn't try calling out to his mates once during this time period. These two, they were on a whole new level of dangerous, and he didn't want them to get hurt.

He knew Atem would probably scold him for this later, but for now, it was the best decision. After finding out that Adaline was actually a werewolf, and married, he found out from Carissa and Jacob why they wanted him to stay. They were afraid he'd give their location away to their older brother.

You see, they'd searched for him as much as he'd searched for them. They had passed each other once, by chance, but both had grown up so much neither recognized the other. When they passed each other again in the same way, they recognized him, but he just brushed past them like they were just another random face in the large crowd. Even after screaming his name at the top of their lungs, he still never turned, probably thinking they were just more Queen Fanatics.

They'd held a grudge against him ever since. It was sad to Yugi, but a fact. He left a note saying he would not tell anyone they were here, but that it was instead a dead end, and he'd keep trying to find them. However, he was going to tell everyone he'd gone to Andorra.

On top of this, he'd left two invitations to the Christmas Eve Ball they held every year. They were welcome to come or not, it was their choice entirely. Yugi did hope that they would come though. Come to bury this hatchet of hatred. For all of them, really it was a stupid thing to get angry over. He'd know, he'd been mad over plenty of stupid things.

Yugi sighed as the plane landed in Tokyo, Japan, and he ran through the airport to get to the terminal, where he called a taxi. He told them the address of the Grey Stone Palace, and they were off to the location.

He needed to see them. See them, smell them, touch them, kiss them, and hope, beyond all hope they forgave him for just disappearing. That was his biggest fear, that they wouldn't forgive him. They'd had rougher patches than this though, right? So he was sure they could get over it. They could climb this new wall and get over it.

Yugi threw some money at the driver, and ran into the Palace. He ran up to his room, to see the two of them nestled in the bed, fast asleep. Oh, they were here, they were here. He'd been afraid they wouldn't be, but they were, they were where he needed them to be the most.

He dropped his jacket on the ground, and slid into the bed, cuddling up to Atem, who awoke at the change of pressure on the bed. He blinked a couple of times before looking down. Yugi was already looking up at him with love filled eyes. Instead of that look being returned though, they just became very sad, like the man was dying of heartbreak.

"Yami, wake up."

"Why? I'm having a very pleasant dream that doesn't have a single Yugi Rida Mutou in it."

"Yeah right, get up! I don't want to suffer through another one of your hopes."

"Ugh, why'd you hit me?" Yami asked getting up. Atem gave a small grin and looked down, only to find Yugi still there looking at the two of them in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered gaining both of their attentions.

"Oh no, not one of your dreams. Atem please, no, not one of these again."

"It's not a dream. I'm really here," Yugi said cupping Atem's cheek.

"Yeah right, the moment I wake, this will all vanish and all that will be here is thin air."

"Okay, just tell me one thing, does this hurt?" Yugi asked gently before lifting his hand from Atem's cheek, and bringing it back with an alarming force.

 _SMACK!_

Atem's eyes were wide open, as he stared at the human in front of him. Who leaned up and kissed his red, tingly, and now hurting, cheek. The same side he slapped. That had indeed hurt. This was real, _he_ was real, and he was here. He was _here_. Atem shoved him away and off the bed in pure anger.

Yugi sat up rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry. I just had an opportunity to find out the truth, so I took it. Andorra, it was a dead end."

"Andorra? What's that?" Yami asked anger lacing his voice.

"A place, a country. I thought I could find your sisters, but I failed. I'm sorry."

"Yeah right, what a bullshit excuse," Yami said throwing off the covers, and walking towards the balcony.

"Yami, I'm sorry!" Yugi said jumping up and grabbing his arm. Yami chucked him away as if he meant nothing to the vampire.

"Get off of me, you heathen!"

"Y-Yami?"

"Go away, Yugi, you're not wanted here," Atem said coldly.

Yugi turned to look at him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, please. I'm sorry I slapped you, I was just trying to show you this wasn't a dream. Please, I am so sorry."

"I said get out!" Atem roared. Yugi scrambled away from him, his back planted firmly against door.

"I see. I am truly sorry for disappearing on you both. I was hoping you could forgive me, but clearly this was a fool's dream. My own foolishness. Let me know when you want to talk, like civilized beings, I'll be at the University. I'll be where it's easy to find me."

Yugi then turned and ran from the room. He followed the staircase into the garden, where he ran until he was behind the palace in the big open grass area where they held all of their children's parties. He face planted into it, and just cried.

He'd lost everything, and gained nothing. All because of his own foolish naiveties. His mates, the possibilities of reuniting Yami with his sisters, and possibly his children too. No doubt they would side with their Fathers, for he'd run out on them too.

They had no idea of the risks he had taken just to get back to them. Of everything he'd done to make sure he could. Maybe he should've just stayed there as a prisoner, to save him the heartache when he returned to what he thought was home.

"Go cry on someone else's lawn, you sniveling baby. No one here wants to see or hear it," Yami's cold voice spoke up from behind him.

The words only made more tears spring up to Yugi's eyes, as he pushed himself up from the ground, and walked away without another glance behind him. He walked all the way to the University, where it seemed only Marcus was happy to see him. One look at his face though, told Marcus all he needed to know, and held open his arms.

Yugi gave him a soft, sad smile, and just pushed them away. They weren't the arms he wanted nor needed. He laid down on his bed, and just stared up at the white ceiling.

"They're just mad, that's all," Marcus babbled. "Give them some time to calm down, and they'll be able to think more clearly."

"You didn't see them, Marcus. He roared at me, Atem, actually roared at me to get out."

"Give them some time to calm down, they'll come around, you'll see."

"I hope your right, because I told them I wasn't going back. If they wanted to talk, then they'd have to come here."

"Probably better that way, it will give you all less of a reason to shout."

Yugi gave him a halfhearted smile, as he turned onto his side, and just hoped that sleep would come. So he could leave this heartache, the same they were feeling, for only a little bit. He already knew what the chances were of them calming down, and they weren't very high. He'd ruined it, everything.

[Time skip]

Yugi put on his best fake smile, as his kids dragged him around their classroom, showing him all of their drawings. They were here of course, but they had barely spoken two words to one another besides a simple hello, and a nod of head in acknowledgement.

It was an open house at Marchelle's and Daniel's private school. They'd both already made so many friends, and had forgiven him for disappearing much more easily than their Father's. Yugi found it hard to believe that it was already October 12th. It felt as if it had just been September yesterday. He was still unforgiven, and was afraid it would stay that way for the rest of his life. Looking towards the door, he saw that they were still standing there, glaring at him. As if they could make him disappear with just their eyes alone.

"Momma, Momma, why're you so sad?" Daniel's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no, Momma's not sad."

"Yes you are, it shows in your eyes."

"Oh, it does? It's nothing to worry about my babies, nothing to worry about at all."

"Come say hi to Daddy with us," Marchelle begged tugging on his hand.

"Oh no, I don't think that's a very good idea. You're Father's and I are going through a rough patch right now, we both just really need our space from one another."

"I think you've had enough space. You need to be close again."

"No, I can't push them. That wouldn't be nice. And what do I always say?"

"Niceness is better than meanness," Daniel quoted perfectly.

"Very good. No, I think I better be going. You two go to your Father's," he said giving them a small push.

"Not without you, Momma."

"Please, Marchelle, just go to Atem," Yugi said giving them both a kiss on the head, and giving them a firm push in their direction. Both of his kids sighed as Yugi left out through the other door. He had to pass them from behind, and though he was wishing one of them would reach out an arm and pull him to them as he passed, this was far from what happened.

Yugi passed by with no hindrance except for his child's own words. "I tried, Daddy, I tried to get him to come over, but he insisted we come to you alone."

"A smart decision on his part," was Atem's reply.

Yugi ran, just barely managing to get to his truck before the tears came. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, and cried, just cried. He heard someone open the other door and climb in next to him. He looked over with no hope in his eyes knowing it would be crushed in an instance anyway. Marcus sat there, a very worried look on his face.

"I'll drive us back," he said.

"Okay," Yugi agreed moving over and allowing him to crawl over him and into the driver's seat.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Right, stupid question, sorry."

"It's alright."

"Wanna skip class tomorrow?"

"No."

"Alright, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing, unless you know a way to turn back time?"

"Sorry, no."

"Then there's nothing you can do to help."

"I'm sorry, Yugi, everyone is. It seems like everyone can see your relationship deteriorating except for those two idiots. I mean what they do they want you to do? Beg? Get down on your hands and knees and lick their boots clean?"

"I already tried begging. Do you think the boot thing might actually work?"

"Don't, Yugi, just don't. You deserve better treatment than that."

"They'd probably think I was pathetic anyway, if I tried something like that."

"How's the student study going?"

"The what?"

"You know, the thing where you're learning under that one teacher."

"Are you talking about my student teaching class?"

"Yes, that!"

"Fine, it's going fine."

"Good. That's good."

Yugi opened the car door and got out. He walked back to their apartment with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. It'd become home to him. He didn't have another one, not anymore. He'd been kicked out indefinitely.

Tears formed in his eyes again, but he just rubbed them away. It was his fault. All his stupid selfish fault. He was the only one to blame for the situation he was in. Only him.

[Time skip]

Yugi stood at the head of the steps, with both of his children's hands tucked into one of his. He heard them announce the Royal family and led the way down the stairs, a smile the most present thing on his features, it was all going to be the perfect act. Perfect to all but those who were close to him. They knew the truth of what had been happening since September, now December.

Many were angry with him, but others, like Marcus, were upset with the King and Queen. He'd gone back in November to beg again for their forgiveness, but this time they had had him bodily handled out the door. Just not by them, by two guards that had taken their side in the matter. He had been tossed out on his face, the doors slammed behind him without a second thought. Barely keeping the tears at bay, he greeted Seth, Kaiba, and Jou with a big hug. Seth told him he deserved this pain, while Kaiba and Jou told him they were so sorry.

Yugi just smiled and straight up lied to all of their faces, telling them that they were coming to the end of their long fight. They were ever so slowly coming back together. Not a single one of them bought it. However, Seth's eyes did flicker with a new emotion at the desperation and fake happiness behind Yugi's. Maybe, just maybe, he _didn't_ deserve this pain. Perhaps all of it was unnecessary, and they were blowing it out of proportion like Isis said they were.

He had said he was sorry, twice, and they just told him to get lost. Both times. The second time though, they'd tossed him out like he was no more than common trash. He dropped his head onto Jou's shoulder after Yugi had walked away already.

"I'm sorry, can you two forgive me?"

"I suppose, blood sucker," Kaiba said.

"Yes, we forgive you," Jou said.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Seth asked Kaiba.

"No, it's your nickname. It's never going away."

"Whatever, cold one."

Yugi walked up to Malik, and gave him a hug. Marik stood by keeping watch, actually hissing at Atem and Yami when they came too close. Yugi squeezed Malik harder, before turning around to face them.

"My Lords, what can I do for you?"

"You can drop the act for starters," Atem said.

"Someone has to act like there's nothing wrong. Like there's no drift between us. Since you two don't seem up for the job, I suppose the responsibility lands on me."

"Watch your tone," Yami hissed.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I was out of line," Yugi said bowing again, before disappearing into the crowd to find Ryou.

"Oh would you two just grow up already?!" Marik shouted behind him. "He said he was sorry! He even begged for your forgiveness. Still you deny him it!"

"Ryou," Yugi said coming up behind him.

"Oh, Yugi, how's the student teacher?"

"Better than ever."

"Don't do that, don't fake in front of me," Ryou said with a pained look.

"I'm not just in front of you though, I'm in front of many."

"Ce'mere," he said pulling Yugi into a hug. "I can always sick Akeifa and Bakura on them, if you want?"

"No, that'll just make things worse."

"Yeah, probably."

"What's their problem?" Bakura asked coming up from behind them.

"Yeah, you'd think the three of you had never fought before," Akeifa scoffed.

"Please," Yugi begged turning to them.

"Huh?"

"Don't do anything. I don't want to make things worse than they already are."

"Yugi, something needs to be done. They're acting like spoiled children."

"Please, Akeifa, I'm asking not as a person who's a friend of your boyfriend, but as a friend of you myself. Please, don't make this any worse than it already is."

Akeifa kneeled before him, grabbing the back of his head, and putting it in the crook of his neck. "Very well, we won't intervene, but only because you said please."

"Thank you."

"I don't know how they can't see your pain, clear as day, is the same as theirs. Bloody bakas."

"Thank you," Yugi said again before walking off. Heba was on him in moments, grabbing him and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry, cousin. I'd slaughter them for you if I knew that that wouldn't hurt you even more than the pain your feeling already."

"Is everyone trying to make me cry tonight?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry. You're trying to keep up a brave front, and all we're doing is making it worse for you, aren't we?"

"Very."

"Come dance with your sister."

"I can't."

"Uh, why not?"

"Mahad will rip me away again. I deserved it, I deserve it all!" Yugi cried before hitching up his skirt and making a beeline for the balcony doors.

"Yugi!" Heba shouted.

He didn't stop though, not until he reached the fountain, where he collapsed against the edge and just cried. It was five minutes later that he was yanked roughly to his feet by Atem. His eyes were hard and cold, just like Yugi had come to know them to be.

"Dry those pathetic tears, it's time for the first dance."

"Yes, King," Yugi said bowing to him, and wiping the tears at the same time. He never saw Atem's eyes flash with a hurt look at being called _King_ by him of all people. When Yugi raised his head though, that cold hard look was back again, as he turned sharply on his heel and walked back to the party.

It was all just a show, Yugi kept reminding himself. Just a really good show. Every touch, every look, every smile, just one good show. And all three of them played it flawlessly the rest of the night. Though most of the guests found Yugi's very submissive behavior odd, they didn't question it. None of them felt they had a right to.

When the night was over, Yugi kissed his children, and left. He'd opened his presents with them earlier in the day. Atem and Yami would open their presents with them tomorrow, on the actual day. He wished them a pleasant Christmas, before turning to leave.

"Oh, it will be. We won't have to worry about seeing your ugly mug there," Yami said to his back. Yugi faltered and almost tripped over his own feet. He caught his balance though, and nodded at him over his shoulder, before walking out as if there was nothing wrong.

"Ha ha, did you see that, Atem? Did you see him almost trip?"

"Yes, Yami, I did," Atem responded turning away from him. He wanted nothing more, than to call him back, and _beg_ that he forgive them. For their selfish, rude, and mean behavior. But he knew by doing so that Yami would just say that he was giving into those baby eyes of his too easily again.

Still, the pain of not being able to hold him was becoming too unbearable. His hunger was growing worse, and he was afraid to let Yami loose around him alone. Afraid he'd go into a feeding frenzy and kill their mate. He wanted most of all though, to see him smile again. He already knew that that was a lost cause though, a ship that had come and gone already.

A single tear slipped from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away before Yami could see it. He may not feel the raw pain anymore, may have shut it out, like Yugi bottled up his emotions that one time, but Atem felt it every day he opened his eyes. He could barely feel Yugi's anymore though. His thoughts were becoming whispers in their minds. This more than anything else, worried Atem. Their bond was dying. And if it did, he was unsure if they'd be able to rebuild it.

In the distance, he heard a truck engine start, and the truck itself pull away. He was gone again. No surprise there. He'd told them, hadn't he? When they wanted to talk, they knew where to find him.

He'd come back though, and Atem had wanted to patch things up. But Yami had told him to get lost. Before he could tell Yugi he was forgiven by him, Yami had had a couple of guards toss him out. They'd watched him run away with dirt on his face, and tears racing from his eyes to see which one could make it to the ground first.

Yugi had begged, on his hands and knees, begged for their forgiveness, but it was just all tossed back into his face. He was never going to come back now. Atem knew it, and so did Yami. Yami couldn't be happier, but for Atem, it was a devastating blow.

Atem looked over at the tree. He knew Yugi had put presents under the tree for them, had seen him do it. They'd gotten him nothing though. Even when they seemed to hate him, he just showed them an undying love. The pain that child must've been feeling was larger than theirs. It had to be. Another tear slipped down his face.

"What's wrong, Atem? Why're you crying?" Yami asked.

"Get away from me!" Atem growled pushing the other man away.

"It's his fault isn't it? He said something to you, didn't he?"

"Why? Why can't you just get over your little problem already!? I want him back in our lives!"

"If you want him, go get him! But I can never forgive him for making up such a horrendous lie as 'searching for your sisters' just to get himself out of trouble."

"But he was looking for them, you idiot," Atem said grabbing him by his shoulders.

"No he wasn't! He's lying! He's a liar!" Yami shouted shoving his hands off and running away. Atem sighed before running after Yami. He'd already lost one of his mates, it'd kill him if he lost the other.

Catching Yami, he held him close. The younger vampire struggled against his grip, but it was in vain. Atem had always been stronger than him, and that was something that hadn't changed over the years. Yami finally gave up in his struggles knowing he was only wearing himself out.

"Would you like me to show you the proof?"

"What proof?"

"The one on Yugi's computer."

"No."

"Why not?" Atem asked his grip loosening slightly.

"Because then we'd have to go near that beast," Yami responded breaking free of his grip and walking away.

Atem didn't bother going after him this time. There didn't seem to be a point. Instead, he just stood there until he fell to his knees, beating a fist upon the ground. A soft hand touched his back, and Atem perked up. It was only Isis though. Of course it wasn't Yugi. Why would it be? What reason did he have for coming back? They'd given him none.

"If you're hurting this much then you must go see him. Forget about what Yami will think of you. They're both your mates. They deserve your equal love and attention."

"You're right. But how do I face him after I just stood by and let Yami do all that he did? How do you say sorry, and ask for forgiveness at the same time?"

"You just man up and do it."

"I am no man. I am a coward. So stuck in the ways of being Pharaoh, I don't know how to be anyone else."

"And Yami was used to being an abused child until he met you. You showed him that he could be confident, and useful for more than just sex. You showed him that you cared. The same Yugi has been doing for you, but both of you just turn a blind eye to it. So lost in your own pain, you can't even see that his is the same as yours."

"What about Yugi? Who did he used to be?"

"Actually he hasn't changed one bit. He's still a too selfless, self-blaming, and compassionate man. Something you both needed, but take for granted. And now…now you're losing him. The saddest part? You don't care."

She gave him a sad look, tears brimming in her eyes, before turning and walking away. Atem watched her go. She was wrong, he cared. Yami…Yami did not. Tears fell from his eyes as he bowed his head in shame. To throw away something so precious. Losing him, it would be the only fitting punishment that they could receive from their crime of being so heartless. Truly, the punishment would be befitting of the crime.

[Time skip]

Yugi stood in the airport, standing in a big crowd of people sending off the King and Queen of the vampire race. He knew they'd seen him, had connected shocked eyes with him. He just waved though, and then moved back further into the crowd.

They'd moved away from the crowd though, throwing a look in the direction that he had disappeared in. Thinking they wanted him to follow them, he did, making the worst mistake he could've in this situation. They were around the corner when he heard them talking in loud hushed tones.

"What's that cretin doing here?" Yami asked.

"Sending us off, what did it look like?" Atem responded.

"Why? We didn't ask him to come."

"We didn't ask him to come to the Christmas Eve Ball either, but he still showed up."

"Whatever, I hate him. I wish he'd just die already."

"You don't mean that," Atem said back in a scared tone. "You can't."

"I mean every word," Yami responded back vehemently.

Yugi clutched his chest, feeling as if his heart had just shattered into a million pieces. Like something else had happened when those words had registered in his head too. Like someone was ripping out his insides and making it hard for him to breath. Yami, he wanted him _dead_? Well, now, he was going to get his wish. One way or another, he would never enter their lives again. He wasn't wanted by either of them anyway, so why bother?

He pushed off the wall and ran through the crowds, pushing his way through them to get out of there. He _needed_ to. Yami hated him. Atem hated him. They wanted him dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. The word was on a repeat in his head.

Marcus was waiting on the terminal for him, but he just blew right past him. The school was only 20 miles away, how far could that really be? Marcus barely let him get a mile though, before he drove up to his side and had another pick him up, as they passed.

It didn't matter to him who this person was he just broke down crying in their arms. This startled them, but they just rubbed his back, and tried to calm him down. It wasn't working though, nothing ever would again. Dead, they wanted him to _die_.

[Time skip]

It was happening quickly. The effects of having not only his bond, but his heart, broken as well. It was scaring Marcus to the point of where he was actually afraid for Yugi's life. More than he had been when he was throwing up all that blood.

First he hadn't been sleeping. That was the first week. He just wasn't sleeping. And yet, it seemed to have no effect on him.

Then he wasn't eating, but he could still drink water. He hadn't taken the drug in months. There had been no point for him to do so. He wasn't feeding anyone. This worried him even more though, because he still wasn't sleeping, and now he was losing weight because of his loss of appetite. He had tried forcing a ground up food smoothie down this throat one night, but it had just come back up half an hour later. It had taken three of them to get that into his system, and in the end all of it had gone to waste.

They had come back yesterday, and he'd tried to go to see them, to try to get them to do _something_. But every attempt had been blocked. Did they not understand that he wasn't even drinking anymore? He couldn't. It was regurgitated the same way the food had been the previous week.

Not to mention that Yugi looked like a walking zombie. He either went to TU or the HS, came home, did his homework, and then went up to the roof where he laid on the edge of the roof staring up at the stars all night. Until the sun came up, and then he'd begin this boring day all over again.

He was dying in one of the most horrible ways, Marcus had ever seen, and there wasn't a single thing any of them could do but stand by and watch it happen. It was killing them to see their sweet Prince in such a state, and doing nothing to help him. He'd heard more than once on campus about how they should raise a mutiny against their King and Queen, for killing their Prince. Marcus knew no good would come of it, but sometimes he wanted to join in with them. To get revenge for Yugi, and the way he was being treated. It would be the last thing he'd want though. Yugi was a lover, not a fighter. He'd always been that way. Would've died that way too. _Would_ die that way, at the rate he was going, he'd be dead before February was over.

"Just give them these," Marcus said shoving the pictures into the other's hand.

"And why shou-" his own words were cut off as he looked down at the one on top to see Yugi looking like a living skeleton. "What have you been doing to him?" he asked looking back up at Marcus.

"Me? I've been trying to keep him alive. They? They've been killing him. But you can't really tell can you, Caleb?" Marcus asked vindictively.

"I will personally put these in their hands."

"May Ra help you brother. If they ask, tell them all he does is stare at stars on the edge of the roof these days. As if he's hoping that someone will come along and push him off, if only to end the misery he's going through."

"I doubt they will, but if they do, I'll have something to tell them, yeah?"

Marcus just nodded and walked away. Hoping Caleb kept his word. It was their last chance to save him. If he could only smile again, that bright cheerful one, that alone would put him at ease.

Caleb watched Marcus walk away before turning and barging into the meeting. The King asked him what the meaning of his intrusion was. He didn't respond, just threw all the pictures across the table at them. They slid across it, the first one coming to a stop in front of the King and Queen.

"What's this?" Yami asked the first bit of emotion that Atem had seen in months crossing his face as he picked up one of the pictures.

"The fruits of your labor, I hope you rot in them," Caleb snarled as he turned on his heel and left.

Yami turned fear filled eyes on Atem. "I-I didn't mean it. I don't actually want him dead. Do you think we can still save him?"

Atem was at a loss for words as he picked up another picture of Yugi. In this one he was smiling, though even someone who didn't know him could tell it was fake. His face though, it was gaunt, there were bags under his eyes that were darker than those beautiful amethysts. He wanted to drop to his knees and just cry. Instead he adjourned the meeting, and just ran. He needed to get to his mate. Before they lost him…forever.

Atem was a blur of speed as he ran through the streets towards Tokyo. He could barely see as his tears started to blind him. Brushing them away he continued to run. He was more aware of the danger that Yugi was in than Yami did. Of the danger they were all in. It had been four months already since they had last fed from him. If they let six go by, they'd never be able to again.

He didn't think they'd be able to anyway. Not with the condition that Yugi was in. The last two months would pass before he was healthy again. It was what they deserved though. Breaking the bond like this, they deserved it. It was the only explanation for Yugi's current condition. The bond between them breaking, and with it his heart as well.

Atem was rushing through the apartment building where Yugi lived now, when he screeched to a stop. Yugi stood outside his door, key in hand as he prepared to open the lock to his home. He dropped it though, along with his backpack, at the sight of him. Only the headphones in his ears remained on his person.

"S-stay away from me," Yugi stuttered backing up away from him.

His condition it was so much worse than the pictures. Like they'd been taken weeks ago, but he knew it had probably only been a few days ago. He took a step forwards, hands raised, as if he could erase all the tension by doing so. It only ended up in making him run. Atem tried to snatch his wrist, but he was too slow, and Yugi too scared, to do anything more than come up with empty air.

He bolted up the roof steps, slamming the door behind him. How? Why? Why was one of the last people he wanted to see on this earth here? Was he trying to kill him faster? Squeeze the life out of him? He walked over to his favorite spot on the roof. The ledge that he could lie down on. He didn't this time though, he just sat on it, looking down at the ground.

The song he'd been playing all week filled his head again, and he sang the chorus along with it. Atem had probably already taken off, so what was to stop him?

 _Without you I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you I've got no hand to hold  
Without you I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song_

"You can't even hear my footsteps anymore, can you?" Atem asked from behind him. Yugi gasped whirling around, and almost losing his balance, but Atem quickly caught his shirt and pulled him back up. He pulled the headphones from his ears so they could have a semi-proper conversation.

"Go away," Yugi cried his eyes instantly filling up with tears. "Haven't you hurt me enough? You and Yami both? I get it, we're done okay? I understand, you'll never have to see me again, but why must I face the torture of seeing you?"

"No, Yugi, that's not what I want."

"Liar! You're a liar! You hate me and want me dead! Am I not dying fast enough for you? Is that the problem?"

Atem dropped to his knees in horror. The sudden deterioration in his appearance. Not wanting to even talk to him. Not wanting to see him. It made sense, a horrifying sense. He'd heard their conversation. His and Yami's at the airport, but he'd only heard the worst of it. Not what was said after. He thought he'd heard someone run off. He should've investigated, if he had… Atem put a hand over his mouth as he just cried.

"Why're you crying? You should be happy! You're getting your wish!" Yugi yelled before getting up and running back to the door. Opening it he disappeared down the stairway.

No, he would not allow Yugi to get away again. Not again. He needed that child in his life. He bolted after him, capturing him and holding close just as his fingers brushed the handle to the door of the hallway.

"You're forgiven, I forgive you. I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you," he repeated this over and over again. It was what they both needed to hear.

Yugi cried harder, as he clutched Atem's arm like he would vanish at any moment. That would hurt more than the contact did. This was how Yami found them, both crying, but the minute Yugi took notice of him, he was struggling to get away again.

"No, please, don't push me away," Atem begged, "I can't handle it anymore. Don't push me away, please, don't."

"I didn't…mean it," Yami said in a shuddering gasp falling to his knees in shame. "Didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean it," he shuffled closer as Yugi tried to disappear into Atem.

This man. He'd actually said the words. He broke him, killed him inside, and had been going out of his way to hurt him. This man, Yugi could not let him touch him. He'd done too much damage to him. And yet, if he didn't forgive him, he'd be just like him. But how could he, when _he_ hadn't forgiven _him_?

"Saying sorry will get you nowhere," Atem growled. "You know what he needs, what he's been _begging_ for."

"Yugi, I forgive you. Forgave you the second time you begged for forgiveness, we both had. We were just too proud, too stubborn, to admit it. I forgive you," Yami said as his own tears started to escape his eyes. He rested his forehead against Yugi's, staring into those once so beautifully cheerful amethyst eyes. Now though, they looked like someone on the brink of death was staring back at him. And then they closed as Yugi fell asleep for the first time in weeks.

His bond with his mates started to reform itself, having most of what it needed to do so. Forgiveness and apologies. It wouldn't completely form without the other sorry it was waiting for though, and if that didn't happen within the next couple of days it would break again. And this time, there would be no repairing it. There'd be no point, and the little human nestled between them would die. For it was that bond that was tethering him to life, and if it was gone, then he would be too.

"What have I done?" Yami asked as he cupped Yugi's cheek.

"You didn't do this alone, Yami. I helped with my fair share of it. We're both to blame," Atem said shifting the delicate bundle in his arms, into a bridal hold. He took him back to his apartment, and had Yami open the door so they could get inside. They both nodded at Marcus as they passed him on the couch, on the way to Yugi's room.

Marcus sighed in relief, his head falling back onto the couch. It had worked, it'd actually worked. They came, finally. Funny, that it took them to see Yugi on death's door to get their attention. Just like last time when he jumped off the high tower.

Atem set Yugi down on the bed, and then climbed in with him. Yami did the same on the other side. Both were so scared to touch him. He looked very weak, very thin, but they knew they needed to see the entire damage of their actions. Ever so carefully they took off his coat, shirt, and pants.

He wasn't human, they didn't even know how he was alive. He was merely a bunch of bones in a sack of skin. How his bones did not snap at every small touch was a wonder to them. They carefully tucked him under the blankets.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm sorry, so sorry, for putting you in such a horrible state," Atem cried his head bowed in shame.

"And I'll apologize as long as I need to until you forgive me. I don't deserve it though, I never will," Yami added.

The bond sealed itself. Two sorrys and two I forgive yous. Tomorrow he'd be able to eat and drink again. Tomorrow, he'd already be feeling better. Perhaps tomorrow, he could forgive them too. It was after all in his nature to forgive more easily than he expected forgiveness.

[Time skip]

Yugi awoke feeling squished and trapped. It was a very odd feeling, one he hadn't felt in ages. Like something heavy was pinning him to the bed. He opened bleary, weary, eyes to look straight into red violet ones. They looked concerned and unsure. Yugi simply yawned, and closed his eyes again, snuggling deeper into his blankets. A second later his eyes snapped back open with fear filling them at an alarming rate as he opened his mouth and screamed.

"MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS! MARCUS!"

 _BANG!_

"What? What's wrong?"

"Wake me up! Wake me up! Wake me up!" Yugi cried reaching out for him.

"Oh," Marcus grimaced as he jumped up onto the bed, and hovered over him, seizing his chin and forcing him to look at him. "Yugi, look at me. No look at me!" Marcus ordered again as he caught sight of Atem. "They're here. They're right here, and not going anywhere until you're all better."

"Then I don't want to get better," Yugi said his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Wha-? Why not?"

"They'll abandon me again!" Yugi cried throwing himself at Marcus and clinging to him. He fell back onto his butt as he just held him, and rubbed his back. He glared over Yugi's head at the King and Queen. They had done this to him. It was _their_ fault.

"Hey, Isis is here, do you want to see Isis?" Marcus asked rubbing a hand through his hair.

Yugi looked up and nodded. He clambered off of Marcus and the bed, and went out into the living area. They heard him squeak, and he came rushing back in to grab his robe, and put it on before going back out.

Marcus chuckled following him out. "What's the matter, Yugi, you didn't want to be seen in your Superman boxers?"

"Actually it's Supergirl," Yugi said blushing slightly. "A gift from my son. He's still infatuated with her, you know."

"Yugi," Isis said standing up from the couch, her arms opened wide.

"Hi, Isis," Yugi said looking down. He knew how he looked, and that she would be very disappointed in him.

"Come here, Yugi."

He sighed and walked forward. Isis lifted his head with the gentlest of touches. She undid the robe, taking one simple look at his body, before sighing and tying the robe back up.

"I need you to try to eat something," she said gently.

"It'll just come back up," Yugi sighed. He really didn't want to feel the burn of acid come back up his throat, nor the taste that came with it.

"Please, just try," she begged.

"Okay, but only because you said please."

She smiled a soft sad smile, before catching movement over his shoulder. Her eyes went from soft and kind to pure anger and hatred. "You bastards!" she yelled. "Have you seen what you've done to him? This is _your_ fault, all your fault!"

"Isis," Yugi said softly. She looked down at him, her eyes softening immediately. "No, it's mine. It's my fault. I was being selfish, and this…this is my punishment."

Then he walked off to the kitchen, and got out some juice and a bagel. He consumed both before going to sit in the bathroom, and wait for it to come back up. Atem and Yami sat outside of it, both thinking it was a good thing it was a Saturday.

After a 30 minutes, 45, and hour passed, Yugi came back out of the bathroom. He saw that both vampires were sitting outside the door, and he slowly crawled past them. Hoping neither would try to touch him. They made no attempt to, and Yugi sighed in relief.

"Hey Marcus, I think I can eat and drink things again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, which is great, because I'm starving,"

"Well, come and sit, and I'll make you something."

"I can cook my own food."

"No. You set the kitchen on fire last time."

"It was only the chicken."

 _"_ _No."_

"Move, it's our job to cook for him," Yami ordered giving him a light shove.

"Really?" Marcus asked in fake surprise. "I had no idea. Cause I could've sworn your job was acting like frigid bitches who cared for no one but yourselves."

Atem growled at him, baring his teeth.

"Go ahead, growl at me, _your_ _Grace_ , I don't care. But you can't deny that the truth hurts, can you?"

"Marcus," Yugi said in a warning tone. He backed off immediately.

"Make whatever you want, I'm still cooking him eggs in a basket."

Yugi sighed, it was going to be a long week, he could already feel it. Scratch the week part. It was going to be a long weekend. Yugi laid his head down on his arms, at the same time that someone touched his shoulder. Yugi was against the opposite wall in a millisecond, breathing heavily as if he had just run a race.

Atem looked around the room for a second before finally spotting him. He pushed the chair in and approached him slowly, hands raised as if he was approaching a scared animal. Yugi scooted along the wall, trying to find the door that led out onto the balcony. He knew it was here somewhere.

He found a handle, opened it and zipped outside, or rather inside. He was in the closet. Marcus could be heard laughing on the other side.

"Wrong door, Yugi!" he shouted.

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

The door opened and Yugi flattened himself against the wall in the back of the closet. Atem clicked on the light, "easy, Yugi."

"Go away."

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can. I mean I-I did."

"I know, and Yami and I will regret that for the rest of our lives."

"LIAR!"

"Yugi, please," Atem almost begged reaching out to brush his wet cheek with his fingertips. He squirmed, trying to get away, but it was to no avail. He was trapped and they both knew it.

Acting fast, Atem grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into his chest. Atem dropped to his knees, and held him close. This tiny frail being, it pushed at him, trying to get him to let go, but he never would again. This human, they'd claimed it was theirs, over and over again. And over and over again they continued to ruin and hurt it. It was no wonder as to why Malik glared at them every time he saw them, or Akeifa had punched him at the Ball. At least when Bakura had scratched Ryou, he'd been there for both, not chosen one side over the other. It was what made him the better man, better than him anyway.

"Yugi! Today's the day! Are you-what're you doing here?!" Jonah shouted through his home, after slamming the front door against the wall, again.

"Who're you?" Yami retorted back.

"JONAH! HELP!" Yugi screamed in Atem's ear making him wince.

"Yugi. Get off of him!" Atem was yanked away by the back of his shirt to come face to face with a man he had never met before. He was tall with slicked back black hair, grey eyes that could almost be considered silver, and pale skin.

"Jonah, meet Atem and Yami. Atem and Yami, meet Jonah. He and Yugi have a date today." Marcus stated as clearly as the sky was blue.

Atem and Yami blinked as Jonah put his arms protectively around Yugi. "I'm sorry, what?" Atem asked turning to Marcus.

"You heard me. Yugi was sure your relationship was over, so he finally gave in, and told Jonah yes."

"Come, Yugi, let's go."

"Uh, can I get dressed first, Jonah?"

"Oh, would that be helpful?"

"Just a little."

"Sure, I'll be waiting right here."

"Okay, I'll be quick. I want an apartment when I come back out."

Yugi ducked back into his room, and closed the door. He slid down the wood, oh, that was so awkward. Why couldn't Marcus have just introduced him as a random friend, why did he have to introduce him like that?

"I'm not the one who made him feel like crap! I actually stopped to ask him if he was alright! And you know what he said? He gave me the saddest smile I've ever seen. The saddest and fakest, and told me he was fine, just having relationship issues."

"That he was."

"Shut up, Muhtaram!" Yami shouted.

"No! I live here! I don't have to shut up! If anyone should shut up, it's you! Or did you forget that no one wants your ugly mug around here? Either one of yours!"

"What do you mean he _was_?"

"I think you might hit a little snag here, Jonah. With these two here, it means that they're going to be trying to get back together with sweet, sweet, Yugi."

"Heh, well, that's too bad. They had their chance, and now they can suck on their defeat and failure. I mean honestly, what kind of sane person, no matter the species, gives up that piece of delectable ass?"

"What did you call him?" Atem asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ooo, don't we sound scary?"

Yugi gulped, before jumping to his feet, and going into his closet. He threw on a pair of purple skinny jeans, a black tank, with a white leather jacket, and his black low heeled boots. Yugi knew they were probably going to stalk them all day on their date, but whatever. After what he just heard Jonah say, maybe that wouldn't be an entirely bad thing. Grabbing his wallet, he threw on a couple of belts, and opened the door to see Atem grab Jonah by his throat and lift him into the air.

"DROP HIM!" Yugi screamed.

Atem looked over at Yugi before dropping him. Yugi huffed in annoyance, before grabbing one of Marcus's eggs in a basket, Jonah's hand, and walking out the door. It didn't take long for him to sense them walking behind them. But, oh well, it was something that just couldn't be helped.

"Come on, Yugi, I have a great day planned out for us," Jonah said throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Really? What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Um, okay."

The day itself was perfect. He took Yugi to the park where they walked around on the path just talking about themselves. Yugi almost smiled when he saw that one of the benches was still painted pink. The Aquarium where they watched some whale show. And last, he took him to a private club for dinner. Yugi was the only one who noticed that the two people who came in behind them were far from human, and had hypnotized the bouncer into letting them in.

Jonah had paid for a private room, and two shadows slipped in before the door was closed completely. Yugi sat down and stared into the dark corner where they were sitting. He could see them, as if they were sitting in a bright spotlight.

"Yugi, what're you looking at?"

"Nothing," he replied turning away from the corner to look back at Jonah. "I was just thinking about how perfect this day has been, that's all."

"Well, you'll be glad to know that it's only going to get better."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because you and I are going to get married, tonight."

"I'm sorry?"

"You see, the only reason why I picked up a loser like yourself was because I heard you were rich. And you're going to hand over that inheritance of yours to me. This is nonnegotiable of course. You're going to put me in charge of your funds. You're going to be my rich bitch, understand?"

Yugi simply crossed his legs, put his arms up along the back of the couch, and laughed. He actually laughed at this man, like he hadn't in weeks. His proposal was so amusing to him, it was ridiculously funny.

"Why're you laughing? Stop laughing!"

"Didn't you hear? I was _dying_. So I wrote up a will, and left all of my accounts, and properties to my children. I left the truck to the two in the dark corner over there."

"Huh?" Jonah asked confused as he looked over at the dark corner that Yugi had nodded to.

"And another thing, has no one ever told you that vampires are extremely territorial?"

"Yeah, I've heard that once or twice. What does that have to do with you?"

"Ever heard what they're territorial over?"

"Does it matter?"

"In your case? Very."

"Oh, then do enlighten me."

"Walking, talking, breathing blood bags, and their bond mates."

"And?"

"I am of both, to them," Yugi said pointing to the corner again. Only this time when Jonah had looked, the two had come out of the shadows, and it was clear to see that they were very, very, angry.

"Uh, how much did you hear?"

"Try not to leave too much blood, this place is very high end," Yugi said getting up and walking out.

"Uh, wait! Wait! They said you were a lover, not a fighter! Wait! Wait!"

"Yeah, but that was three weeks ago. It's hard to love others when you feel as if someone has ripped your heart out, played soccer and hockey with it, and then put it back in your chest. A crushed squished organ that can no longer feel anything but its own pain. Don't play with your prey, your Highnesses," Yugi mocked bowing to them before officially walking away.

As soon as he was out of the club, he ran for it. He ran all the way back to the apartments, and into his own. Carefully taking one of the chairs, he put it up under Marcus's handle. He needed to see if Isis's prediction was true, and that was easier done if Marcus wasn't around to witness his stupidity. Grabbing two knives, he sat on the island, and started to flip them, just as Luke had taught him to do.

They came in arguing amongst themselves, throwing something that was barely breathing on the couch. Yugi had a good feeling it was Jonah. Hm, maybe he had rubbed off on them after all, and they saw that violence wasn't always the answer to everything.

"It happens sometimes, Yami. I can't explain how, it just does."

"What are you doing?" Yami asked not having heard a word Atem had said, he was too busy staring at Yugi.

"Luke taught me this trick. I can throw them into the air, and catch them by the handles every single time. Neat, right?"

"Not the exact term I would use. Why don't you put those down?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I need to know if her theory is true."

"If who's theory is true? And what theory is this?"

"The person doesn't matter, and I'm talking about this one," Yugi said as he angled the sharp ends of knives against the side of his wrists.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time, jumping forwards to try to grab the knives. Yugi was quicker though, and slashed them open. They had no choice now. They would have to seal him up, or he would die. If he didn't from them going into a blood frenzy first though. Throwing the knives aside, he held his wrists up to them.

They were seized in tight grips, as he was yanked forwards slightly. He felt Atem suck at his wrist twice before sealing it with his tongue. Yami only sucked once, before sealing it as well.

"What're you trying to do, Yugi?!" Atem yelled. "Send us into a blood frenzy?!"

"No, I wanted to know if you could control it. I wanted to prove Isis wrong."

They stood there shocked, dropping his wrists. Yugi gave them a small smile. He pulled his wrists in close, wrapping his arms around his stomach as it gave off a loud growl.

"Would you like us to make you something?"

"No, I can make a sandwich, thank you though."

Yugi hopped off the counter as Marcus climbed in through the window above the sink.

"Why is it that whenever you're doing something you know you shouldn't be, you put a chair under my door?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, sure you don't. How'd the date go? Was he a bastard just like I told you he'd be?"

Yugi sighed taking out his wallet, and handing the other $30. Perhaps it was just betting with Marcus that they should all stop doing. They always seemed to lose, no matter the stakes.

"Is that his corpse?"

"Not yet," Yami said giving the bundle on the bed a small kick, "if it doesn't get medical attention soon though, it will be."

"Then…you should probably do that," Yugi said looking at his feet.

"Very well," Yami said picking up Jonah's body, and leaving with it.

"20 minutes ago, you wanted him dead," Atem said.

"I didn't say dead, I just told you not to make a mess."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just going to go to-" Yugi started to leave the kitchen when Atem slammed his hand in front of him, against the wall, "bed."

"You will eat. Even if I have to grind it up, and force it down your throat. You are going to eat."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to have to agree with his Grace. We will hold you down again if we need to, Yugi."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and our two neighbors."

"But!"

"No buts, now cook something up, King. World knows he loves your cooking better than mine."

"Well duh! You overcook everything!"

"I'm just trying to make sure it's not raw!"

"Oh believe me, it's not. He once fed me a steak that was as hard as a rock. It was ridiculous!"

"Well, it's better than your cooking! At least I don't try to set everything on fire!"

"It was one chicken! Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No."

"Here, your sandwich," Atem said.

"No! If you're going to cook, then I want real food! I mean, please cook some real food for me?"

"Okay, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Stop being so damn submissive! It's getting really annoying!"

"Sandwich is fine," Yugi said picking the food up.

"Gimme that!" Atem said grabbing it out of his hands before he could take a bite. "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought I wasn't being submissive enough. I mean the last time I tried standing up for myself, I was thrown out, and my face made a beautiful skid mark in your front driveway."

"The blood was a nice finish too," Marcus added.

"Shut up, Marcus," Yugi ordered quietly.

"My Prince," he said with a small bow of his head.

"They cut you open?"

"Isn't that what usually happens when open skin connects with the ground?" Yugi asked heatedly as he jumped off his chair and ran out of the apartment just as Yami was coming back in.

"Uh, Yugi?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What happened?"

"Damn it," Atem cursed pushing off the counter and going after him.

"Damn it is not an answer," Yami said before going after Atem and Yugi.

"And here I thought we might actually have a quiet weekend. How silly of me."

Yugi was sitting on the roof's ledge again. Swinging his feet back and forth as he hummed Hold Me Now by Red. A sandwich was put in front of him, and Yugi took it and started to eat the peanut butter and jelly.

"Mind coming down from there?" Yami asked.

"Yes," was the response.

"Yugi, we're sorry."

"Sure."

"Can you forgive us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you hate me, and want me to die!"

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Then why'd you look at me? Both of you? I thought you wanted to talk, so I followed you. I followed you, and heard you say that. Atem said you didn't mean it, and you responded by saying you did."

"I was angry!"

"Really? I had no idea."

"Please, Yugi."

"No, you made your choice, now live with it!" Yugi screamed down to the people who passing on the sidewalk. "Just like I made mine. It's something I have to live with. And if it means losing you two…I'll try to bear it. I'll try."

"No one's losing anyone," Atem interjected before Yami could open his mouth again. He pulled Yugi off of the ledge, with little protest on the other's part. "We are sorry."

"I don't believe you. I don't trust you. I can't. The hurt goes too deep this time."

Yugi bowed his head in shame. No one said anything for a short period of time. The vampires were in shock. He didn't _trust_ them, not anymore.

"Do you know what it feels like to see hatred in the eyes of the person you love every time you look at them?" Yugi asked.

"Not really," they both answered already not liking where this was going.

"That's what you subjected me to. Anytime I looked at you, all I saw was that I was a nuisance, a problem, scum, ugly, not worth the time, and believe me the list goes on and on with how I felt." Yugi stood up. "It's going to take a lot more than an I'm sorry, and a giant teddy bear to get back into my good graces. You need to earn my trust back first. It's going to be a long road, but if you're serious, I think you can make it to the end okay."

"You're giving us a second chance?"

"Oh no, you're way past second. It's more like 8th or 10th, I don't know, I haven't been keeping score."

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said grabbing his hand and kissing it. Yugi's whole body tensed up, and he started to shake. Yami released the hand immediately.

"Uh, yeah, welcome," Yugi said before bolting back down stairs.

"A long road indeed."

* * *

 **So, I would to thank everyone who reviewed User and Guest alike. I would also like to thank everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	9. It's too easy

**Wow, this one is so long I had to upload it in parts. I do not own Yugioh, or any of the songs used in this story. Enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI_ , and ATEM]**

Chapter 9

Yugi blinked. He didn't know if they were trying to be funny, or if they were serious. On his bed sat a giant teddy bear that was holding a sign saying 'We're Sorry'. Yugi shoved the bear off, and looked over his shoulder at them. The real question was when? When had they done this? They'd been with him all day.

"I'm going for a run, wanna come, Yugi?" Marcus asked.

"Uh, yeah, just let me change clothes quick."

"You got it. So, what did you guys do today?"

"He did homework, and we watched."

"Exciting. What was with the giant bear?"

"Nothing," Yami said looking away with his hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie. It was one Yugi had gotten him for his birthday last year. He'd only opened it yesterday.

"Ready," Yugi said coming out of his bedroom, already putting his headphones into his ears.

"You're running with those things again?"

"It helps tune out all of the nonsensical chatter."

"Yugi."

"Don't Marcus, just don't."

"Come on then."

Marcus led the way out of the apartment, and down to the area where they usually went to run. They ran the usual track, until Yugi took a sharp turn right, without Marcus noticing, off the beaten path. Marcus had gone left, Yugi right, and Yami and Atem hadn't even noticed until they turned left, and saw that there was no Yugi.

Yugi ran through the trees, until he came to the small pond he'd found one day when he'd been wandering aimlessly, trying to clear his head. Without a single thought, he hopped along the stones that were just barely covered in water, to the island in the middle. He beat his fists into the dry, and dead grass, screaming in anguish to the high heavens.

Flipping onto his back, he stared up at the endless grey sky. Tears formed in his eyes, as he just lay there crying. They actually thought they could sleep with him? That he'd let them? Were they crazy? Did they not know of the pain they were causing already by just being in the same room as him? That's why he'd veered right instead of left like they usually did. He just needed to be alone. He _needed_ it.

A new song came on, and he started to just sing along with it.

 _Can I let my smile disarm you?  
Can I sink my words into your skin?  
I wanna watch so don't resist._

 _How're you speaking cause you're so dishonest  
You should be bleeding there's a world around us  
I must insist that I can't play this game_

 _So just hate me  
Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning  
Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning_

 _Do you see my conscious missing?  
When you hold the candle to my face  
Your dirty hands you cannot fake_

 _You say you know me  
Do you even know you?  
All of your conflict leaves you battered and bruised  
I'll be the one, be the one to blame_

 _So just hate me  
Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning  
Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning_

 _Hate me  
I see the tables turning_

 _Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning  
Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning_

 _Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning  
Hate me cause I live this way  
Hate me for the things I say  
Inside my reach is burning  
I see the tables turning_

 _Hate me  
Hate me  
I see the tables turning_

Yugi never saw, or heard his mates calling out to him. The music was turned up so loud, all he could hear was it. So, they started to look for a way to get to him, without getting wet. For it was very obvious that he wasn't. Marcus, he just sat down against the trunk of a tree and watched. It was better than him getting his shoes wet.

 _Thank you for this moment  
I've gotta say how beautiful you are  
Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
There you are_

 _If I could have one dance forever  
I would take you by the hand  
Tonight it's you and I together  
I'm so glad I'm you're man_

 _And if I lived a thousand years you know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day.  
But if destiny had decided I should've looked the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

 _I don't hear the music  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
But I feel the rhythm of your body, close to mine_

 _It's the way we touch that sends me  
It's the way we'll always be  
Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for  
Oh baby, you're all I need_

 _And if I lived a thousand years you know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day.  
But if destiny had decided I should've looked the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
And did I tell you that I love you  
Just how much I really need you  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight?  
Tonight_

 _And if I lived a thousand years you know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you that day  
But if destiny had decided I should've looked the other way  
Then the world would never know  
The greatest story ever told  
Did I tell you that I love you  
Just how much I really need you  
Did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

Yugi turned over onto his side, to see Atem and Yami trying to get to him by using a floating log. His eyes looked over at the rocks that made a perfect path over here, but you could only see them when the water was low. His eyes went back to them, to see Atem fall off the log, and Yami try to catch him, but instead ended up joining him in the water.

"Pfft!" Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth as the two came back up. The water wasn't deep per say, it only came up to their waists, but when you went in back and face first, well, you were going to get soaked. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha," he couldn't hold it in as the laughter spilled from his mouth. He was clutching his sides, they hurt from laughing so hard.

"Oh, this water is freezing!" Atem exclaimed as he waded through the water back to the shore.

Yugi laughed some more, as he stood up, and hopped onto the first stone. He showed them the direct path back to shore with only getting your shoes and socks wet. Yami watched from the water with his mouth wide open. Yugi was still laughing as he grabbed Marcus's hand and pulled him back up the hill to the path.

"Oh, you want to finish our run now? Maybe I don't want to run anymore."

"Of course you do silly. Vampires always like to run."

"Oh, well when you put it like that, I suppose you can be right this time."

"This time? Try all the time, and you'll be a bit more accurate."

"Is that right?"

"You know it's true, Marcus. Stop denying it. I am Prince of being right all the time!"

"Yeah okay, whatever helps you to sleep at night."

Yugi smacked his shoulder before running ahead. What was wrong with him? It was like his depression was vanishing with each night that they were there. It was so weird, that Yugi really didn't want to focus on it too much.

What really surprised him was this morning though. He sat there watching them sit against his wall. They made no move towards him, just watched him, watching them.

 _"So, do you want me to cut myself open again, or are you going to eat today?"_

 _Atem snorted, "are you kidding? Isis would kill us if we acted so recklessly."_

 _"Yugi, we can't even taste the drug in your system, so we're unaware of how much blood you actually do have."_

 _"I-I'm sure it's enough."_

 _"No, it's not happening until you look like you're more than just a pile of bones held together by a sack of skin."_

 _Yugi looked down at his skeletal hand, before clenching it into a fist and looking away. They're not eating was his fault. If he'd only taken better care of himself, he'd be able to feed them properly._

 _Wait, why did he care if they ate or not? It hadn't bothered him after a couple of weeks, so why did it now? He shook his head, and climbed out of his bed. Maybe because he hadn't actually been seeing them. That could be it, and now he was. They were right in front of him._

 _Looking over at them again, he tried to reach through the mind link towards them. There was nothing there though. He wasn't sure why he expected there to be, but… It didn't matter. He went into the closet changed clothes, came back out, grabbed his backpack, and left. He had homework he needed to do, and if they weren't going to eat then he wasn't going to sit around and try to get them to change their minds._

"Yugi!" Atem shouted as the back of his jacket was grabbed and he was pulled out of the road and oncoming traffic. Yugi shifted, it was Atem who was holding him, and breathing heavily while doing so. "What were you thinking running out like that?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Okay, so where was your mind?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving."

Yugi held up his wrist to him. Atem sighed before grabbing it, and putting it back down. "No, Yugi," he said trying to kiss his cheek. Yugi pulled away, his eyes squeezed shut, like he was expecting to be hit instead.

"Whoo, that was a close one," Marcus said jogging up to their side.

"Good thing you're fast, Lover," Yami said coming up behind him.

Atem just sighed, leaning his head back against his leg.

"Um, can you let go of me?" Yugi asked. Atem opened his arms, and Yugi quickly stood up. He stood there, shifting from leg to leg, like some awkward teen asking their first crush out.

Atem raised an arm, and Yami pulled him to his feet. They stood there, waiting for Yugi to do or say something. He just continued to shift from one leg to the other. At least until Marcus grabbed his hand, and started to drag him back to the apartment.

"You're not cooking tonight, are you?"

"Only if you don't want to eat."

"We should probably stop somewhere and get them some blood."

"Okay," Marcus said putting an arm around his shoulders.

Atem and Yami almost growled at the action, but knew that Marcus wouldn't actually encroach in on their territory. He was too faithful to do so. Or at least they hoped he still was. It was hard to tell, after the past four months, where his allegiances lied now.

 **Not really. I thought that would've been obvious.**

"Yugi?" Atem was in shock.

"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder at him, with questioning eyes.

"You're using the mind link again?"

"No," he shook his head turning back around, "I couldn't reach you two this morning. It's been like that since November. I can't even feel your emotions."

"But I thought…" he trailed off. "No, it was nothing."

 ** _We did hear him, right?_**

Yugi clapped his hands over his temples. His eyes going wide with shock. This wasn't possible. He had tried and failed this morning. It wasn't possible.

 **And he hears us.**

He slowly pulled his shaking hands away from his head. Maybe that was what did it though. Reaching along the link like that. Perhaps, he reopened it. He didn't want it reopened, he wanted his thoughts to be private. Private, without having to put up any walls to make them that way.

Atem and Yami watched as he seemed to have some kind of internal breakdown. Atem tsked, and swooped him up into his arms. Yugi was immediately trying to get out and away from him. Marcus slammed his hand against his throat, pushing against his windpipe.

"Drop him."

Atem slowly put him down, as Yami grabbed Marcus's wrist. Marcus let go, shaking Yami off, as he wrapped his arms around Yugi who was crying.

"I don't want them to touch me."

"I know, Yugi, I know."

"That answers that question," Yami whispered as they watched the two of them go into the building.

Atem slammed his fist into the brick wall, making one of the bricks fall out into one of the first floor resident's room. Two blue eyes appeared in the small slot. They looked both confused, and affronted.

"Sorry, if you could just put that back."

"Uh, yeah, sure," a female voice said before the brick was slid back into place.

The two vampires looked at one another before climbing the building, and getting into Yugi's apartment that way. There were four blood bags on the counter. They still had frost on them, making them blood slushies. Joy.

"Hey, Yugi! We're here for kara-oke," Malik said bursting into his apartment without warning.

"Shouldn't you be back at Harvard?" Yugi asked.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes, actually I am. Do you really think I want you to see me looking like this?"

"Forget that. I think the bigger question is what _that_ is doing here?" Ryou said pointing straight at Atem and Yami who had the decency to look away.

"Hey! You guys ready to party or what?" Konner asked sticking his head through the doorway behind Ryou, Malik, and Jou.

"No, not until our question is answered."

"Which is?"

"What _that_ is doing here?"

"Knock it off, and let's just go. Are you coming, Marcus?" Yugi said grabbing his jacket.

"Yes, but we still need to feed you."

"I'll eat something there."

"Wait no, Ryou has a good point," Konner said.

"Yugi needed us, alright?" Yami said.

"Pfft, don't make me laugh," Samuel said pushing them all in further. "He's needed you for four months now, and you've been doing a fine job of staying away. Anything change, recently?"

"I said let's go," Yugi said again. He looked over his shoulder at Atem and Yami. "You two are welcome to come if you want. Honestly it makes no difference to me, but you will not leave this apartment until you drink your blood, got it?" Yugi's eyes looked down at the four bags briefly, before looking back up at them.

"Hold up, one moment," Konner said pushing past them all, "they've had this coming for quite some time." he charged at Atem fist drawn back.

Yugi was just there. One second he was standing by the door with a jacket thrown over his shoulder. The next the jacket was hitting Malik in the face as Yugi took a partial blow from the hit as Konner managed to just barely pull back most of the strength that was behind it. Yugi had shoved Atem back, making him fall on the ground, with Yugi falling on top of him moments later.

"You idiot!" Marcus yelled.

"I didn't mean to! He just appeared! There was nothing I could do to stop it!"

"I'm not talking about that! They fixed the bond! Of course he was going to jump in the way! That's just who Yugi is!"

"Is he hurt?" Yami asked crawling towards them.

"Just a tiny cut on his cheek," Atem said back as he healed it with his tongue.

"Are you?" Yugi asked in a groan.

"Am I what?" Yami asked.

"No, not you, Atem. Is he hurt?"

"Am I-no I am not hurt," Atem said with a little heat in his voice.

"Good, I thought I might have pushed you too hard," he said getting up while wiping off his cheek. "Now eat your food. We'll be at karaoke. If you care to join us."

"So demanding," Atem teased.

"Malik, Ryou, Jou, Muhtaram, Samir, Kareem, Aden, and Zaire, let's go."

"Uh, how does he know all of our real names?" Zane asked.

"He's very clever, that's how," Arthur joked back tapping his temple.

"Well, yeah, but we don't even use those names anymore. We go by our cover names."

"And he only uses are born names when he's angry," Marcus said.

"Right, this is Kareem's fault," Samuel said pointing at him.

"Let's just listen to the little Prince, and beat it already," Konner said with his head bowed.

"You got it homewrecker," Arthur said before laughing and running off.

"Hey! Oh, I'll show you home wrecking!" Konner shouted running after him.

"You guys can't wait to leave until we're done with our blood?" Yami asked the three guards that were left. Everyone else had left the apartment already.

"No," they all answered before leaving.

Yugi led the charge down the streets as his friends nailed him with question after question about why he was allowing them into his apartment let alone touching him. He answered each one as they appeared except why he let them stay. Technically, he hadn't, they'd taken that liberty themselves.

Yugi led the way into the bar, and kicked the three girls that were in the big booth in the back out with one look. They all slid in, some of the guards looking a little guilty but brushing it off just as quickly. Their group had been bigger. Yugi ordered for the entire table, making sure to get two of everything for Jou's sake. Then he went up and requested a song by Ke$ha, but for them not to call his name until two guys that looked like him showed up.

"Your brothers?"

"Hardly. More like a couple of bastards who need to be punished by my beautiful voice."

"Uh, okay."

"Thank you."

"No problem?"

It didn't take long. Which made Yugi think they either ate the blood slushies, or they were still sitting on the countertop. If the latter, they would be subjected to two songs instead of one. And really there was only one way to tell if they actually ate them or not. It wasn't going to be pleasant for him, but it was the quickest way to tell.

As soon as Yami was within reachable range, Yugi grabbed him and shoved his tongue down his throat. He pulled away a second later, and guzzled his beer. Wiping his sleeve across his mouth, he looked up to see Yami glaring down at him.

"You seriously don't trust us?"

"You know I don't," Yugi responded glaring right back.

"Alright, up next we have a crowd favorite, Yugi Mutou! Just, no dancing this time, please."

"No problem, Tommy!" Yugi laughed as he took the mic from a young girl named Jasmine who stumbled off the stage.

 _I miss your soft lips  
I miss your white sheets  
I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek  
And this is so hard, cause I didn't see  
That you were the love my life and it kills me  
I see your face in strangers on the street  
I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep  
And in the limelight, I play it off fine  
But I can't handle it when I turn off the nightlight  
But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight_

 _They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me  
Young love murdered that is what this must be  
I would give it all, and not be sleeping alone  
The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
Young love murdered that is what this must be  
I would give it all, and not be sleeping alone_

 _Remember the time we jumped the fence when  
The Stones were playing  
And we were too broke to get in  
You held my hand and they made me cry while  
I swore to God it was the best night of my life  
Or when you took me  
Across the world we promised that this would last forever  
But now I see it was my past life  
A beautiful time  
Drunk off of nothin but each other til the sunrise  
Drunk off of nothin but each other til the sunrise_

 _They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me  
Young love murdered that is what this must be  
I would give it all, and not be sleeping alone  
The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
Young love murdered that is what this must be  
I would give it all, and not be sleeping alone_

 _It was the past life  
A beautiful time  
Drunk off of nothin but each other til the sunrise_

 _They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me  
Young love murdered that is what this must be  
I would give it all, and not be sleeping alone  
The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
Young love murdered that is what this must be  
I would give it all, and not be sleeping alone_

Yugi hopped off the stage, handing the mic to the next singer, and walked back to his group. He didn't sit down. Instead he grabbed the front of Atem's shirt, and pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Did _you_ eat it?"

"Want to find out?"

"Don't play with me. We both know any traces of it will have disappeared by now. Did you _eat_ it?"

"Yes, Yugi, he ate it," Yami growled.

"Good, it means I don't have to punish you," Yugi said trailing his finger along Atem's jawbone.

As he started to turn away, Atem grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him down to kiss him. Yugi gripped his shoulders, and it was unclear if he was trying to push the man away or pull him closer. When he kissed him back though, they all thought he was going to pull him closer, but it was only a ruse to get Atem to loosen his grip on his shirt. It worked flawlessly as Yugi pushed him away a second later, and raised his hand as if to slap him. He lowered it just the same, and growled at him to never do that again.

Yami on the other hand had no such internal struggles it seemed as he slapped Atem across the face. "Are you insane? We're trying to gain his trust back, not destroy it more," he hissed.

Atem punched him, "Don't hit me ever again."

"Enough," Yugi cut across the fight before it could even begin, as Yami raised his hand again. "Can't you act a little more maturely? You both _are_ pretty old."

"Can't you?"

"I'm 23! You're both five and four thousand something!"

"Something? I was certain you had a lockdown on our ages."

"Oh, you mean you want everyone to know it?"

"No."

"Then why're you complaining?"

"I'm not, just stating a fact."

"Right, sure."

"You know, you're acting very moody, Yugi," Malik said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't even go there. I woke up two days ago to find them in my _bed_."

"Kind of makes you wonder how we felt when we found you cuddled up against Atem after disappearing for a week and a half."

"Right," Yugi said getting up and walking off among the crowd.

"Baka, why'd you go bring that up?" Atem asked smacking him upside the head.

"Well, it's true!"

"Right, a week and a half vs. four months. Huh, I wonder which one weighs more? What do you think, Ryou?" Jou asked.

Ryou just shook his head, turning away from him. "I don't really think this is the time for sarcasm or teasing, Jou."

"Yeah, you're right."

Yugi sat at the bar alone pushing his shot glass from one hand to the next, with his chin resting on the edge of the bar. The bartender stood there watching him, before being called further down the counter. He still hadn't eaten anything.

What was the point to living anyway? It wasn't like they were actually trying. Or maybe they were, and he just wasn't noticing it. Not like he used to anyway. He was such a failure. As a mate, a parent, food source, human, a living organism, honestly the list could go on forever. Yugi sighed and pushed the glass down the bar, where it slid to a stop in front of some random drunk.

"Okay, you can't demand that we eat, and then not eat yourself. That's not how this game works," Atem said sitting down next to him. Yami took the other stool on the opposite side of him.

"Stay out of my head."

"We weren't. Malik pointed it out shortly after you walked off," Yami said.

"Here, eat this," Atem said putting some type of fried fish and fries in front of him.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"What's the point?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's the point? Eating will only make me healthy and as soon as I am, you're both just going to disappear again. You're only doing this because of the uprisings and talk of mutiny against you."

"Mutiny?" Yami asked like he was surprised by this.

"You didn't know?" Yugi asked raising his head.

"No, we were unaware of that."

"Then why're you here. Why did you come?"

"Because of this." Yami took something out of his pocket and put it in front of him.

It was him. He was going through a checkup with Isis, and someone had snapped a picture of him with one of her hands on his ribs. His very visible ribs. He looked like he was dying. Dying from the inside out. Which was what was happening, but still, did someone really need to record it with a picture? Honestly, it would be the last thing he would ever take a picture of.

"Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter? The point is that we have it."

"You should've just let me die. It would have been easier than trying to put me back together," Yugi said getting up, but taking the food with him.

"You're right, it would've been," Atem said behind him. Yugi froze. "But quite honestly, I'm through with the easier option. Like for instance it would be easier to let you have your way every night and not crawl into your bed. Or crawl out of it before you wake up. That won't solve anything though. It won't _help_."

"Help who? Help me or your own sick desires?"

"I'm only trying to help you," he whispered in his ear as arms formed a cage around him.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Why not? You did before?"

"Because it's too easy. I'm tired of taking the easy way out, aren't you?"

Yugi slumped against him, his food falling from his hands where it hit the floor. He tilted his head to the left, exposing the right side of his neck. He could feel the eyes zero in on his pulsing vein that was flowing, gushing, with blood.

"Stop tempting me," Atem hissed.

"I thought you were tired of taking the easy way out?"

"Biting you here and now would only make things more difficult."

"Whatever."

"I won't go against the laws put down by the first Vampire King. I will not bite you in public."

"Oh? Is that why?" Ryou asked. "We always thought it was more of a sexual thing to be honest."

Yugi shook his head, and pushed Atem away. He walked through the crowd to sit back down in their booth. He laid his head on Marcus's shoulder, who just put his arm around his shoulders, giving it a small squeeze.

"Why are makeups so much harder than breakups?"

"Well, technically, you guys never broke up," Malik pointed out.

"We may as well have. It's in their nature to take the path most traveled, then the one that's least," Yugi sighed moving his head to his arms, as he looked over at them. Atem was glaring at Marcus. "They'll fall back to their own ways, you'll see."

"Here, eat this," Zane said pushing a small plate of food in front of him.

Yugi looked down at the sushi, before picking up a piece and slowly eating all that was on the plate. He wasn't hungry in the slightest, but he knew they would persist until he ate at least _something_. Even if they had to grind it up, and pour it down his throat. And despite anyone's belief, ground up sushi was not at all appetizing.

"Hey, Prince, will you sing again, please?" a young girl asked holding out the mic to him.

"Sure," he said taking it and giving her a soft smile.

She gave him a big grin in return, before rushing back to her friends, giggling like mad. Yugi walked up to the DJ, and requested a song by Linkin Park. He frowned before shrugging, and turning it on.

 _I used the deadwood to make the fire rise  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies  
I filled my cup with the rising of the sea  
And poured it out in an ocean of debris_

 _I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve_

 _We held our breath when the clouds began to form  
But you were lost in the beating of the storm  
And in the end we were made to be apart  
In separate chambers of the human heart_

 _I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve_

 _It's in the blackened bones  
Of bridges of burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve_

 _I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve_

 _The blame is mine alone  
For bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve_

 _What I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve_

 _I used the deadwood to make the fire rise  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies_

Every word he sang, he was staring at them. They didn't have the courage to stare back though. They were looking to the side, and at their shoes. Yugi dropped the mic, making a horrible high pitched noise, before he fled the premises.

Tears blinded him as he ran through the streets, not really caring where he was going. He had not a clue where that was anyway. So easily they slipped back into their ways of ease. So easily it hurt him. Cutting out his insides, and making him feel empty. Yugi felt something rise up his throat, but he forced the bile and acid back down. He stopped bracing his hand against a random pole. He took a first look of where he was, and collapsed to his knees. His head resting against the pole.

Two miles from his Grandpa's, that's where he was. He'd run to Domino, time and time again, he'd found himself so close to his family. But he could not seek their comfort. He couldn't burden them with his troubles. He really wanted to see the old man though, so he got up, and walked the rest of the way there.

Yugi shivered, having forgotten his jacket at the bar, before opening the door and walking in. He climbed the steps behind the counter, and walked into the living room to see the man sitting on the couch watching some comedy movie. He thought it was called Role Models.

"Aren't you a little old for that movie?" Yugi asked making him jump slightly.

"Yugi, what're you doing here?" he asked standing up slowly.

Yugi frowned before rushing forwards and helping him to sit back down. The way he was moving, it was so slow. Like he was older than he looked. Then again, all Mutous' were older than they looked.

"I'm lost. I'm so lost," Yugi said collapsing on the couch next to him. "I still love them, but I don't know how I can. They've hurt me these past months as much as I have them. What do I do? I want them in my life, but don't know how to make them a part of it again. Help me Jii-chan. I don't know what to do."

"Yugi, I can't help you other than to tell you to open yourself to them."

"But I can't trust that they won't hurt me again. Like this again."

Solomon nodded, before really taking his Grandson in. What he saw sitting before him reminded him of less happy days. When that man, that Sarugaki, had been around.

"Haven't you been eating?"

"I couldn't, for two weeks, I couldn't swallow a single morsel without it coming back up in less than an hour."

"How dare they!" he shouted an indignant all over his face.

"How dare they what?"

"Arthur warned me of this. What could happen to you if they broke the bond they had formed with you, and how it was so much riskier to form one with a human than one of their own kind. He said they should've just married you instead of bothering with the bond. And here, sitting before me, is the proof of his words."

"What're you talking about?"

"If they break the bond they've formed with you again, than that's it. You will die, and there won't be a single thing anyone can do to stop it. That bond now tethers you to life, and if it doesn't exist, than neither do you."

Yugi almost choked on his own tears at the revelation. To think he'd been so careless as to let it break in the first place. It was his fault, all his fault. If he'd not run off, then none of this would've happened. It was his fault, all his fault, as it always would be. Always should be. He alone was to blame for his own suffering.

"Would you stop that!" Yami shouted from behind him.

"Stop what?" Yugi asked without turning around to face him.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong in our relationship. You're not always to blame you know. Most of the time it's mine and Atem's ignorance to your feelings that are to blame."

"I never should've left though. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Yugi said over and over again as he threw himself at their feet again.

"It's quite different isn't it, Atem?" Solomon asked. Atem's head snapped up from Yugi's small shaking form at his feet to look at the elder. "The way that Yami reacts to the way Yugi does. The bond you've formed with each reacts differently to being rejected. You should feel ashamed, the both of you, for reducing him to a scrap of skin on his bones."

"No, no, it's not their faults," Yugi said turning on his knees to face his Jii-chan. "It's mine. I ran out on them, remember? This is all my fault, it's mine. I'm sorry, please, please forgive me," he begged turning back to them groveling at their feet as he stared up at them, his eyes shining with fear.

"Yes, Yugi, we forgive you," Atem said his eyes shining with hurt, but his voice belied his anger.

Yugi started to back up, crawling away from them. Atem reached down, grabbing his ankle and pulling him back. He captured him in his arms, pulling him close, holding his head in the crook of his neck. Yugi struggled, trying to get loose, but he may as well have been pushing a brick wall for all the results he received to his efforts.

"Let me go."

"No."

"You should do what he says," Solomon said.

"No! I'm done with always taking the easy way out."

"Except by not letting him go, that's exactly what you're doing."

"I don't understand."

"He's trying to forgive you, and let you back into his life. He's trying to trust you again, and I have a feeling that all you're doing is proving that he can't by not doing what he asks of you."

Atem let go, and Yugi clutched the front of his shirt, pounding a fist into his chest. Atem barely felt the blow. He did wrap a lose hand into his hair though, kissing the top of his head.

"Stupid," Yugi choked out.

"I know, Yugi, I know," Atem sighed.

"What can we do?" Yami asked kneeling down next to Atem, "what can we do to make you feel more at ease around us? To let us hold you again?"

"I want to come home," Yugi said.

"You…do?"

"Yes. I want to sleep in my own bed again. Please, please, let me come home."

"Alright, next weekend we'll take you home," Yami said slowly as if he was still in shock from the abrupt request.

"Really?"

"If that's what you want."

Yugi nodded enthusiastically, before getting up and giving his Grandpa a hug. The old man hugged him back. "Thank you, Grandpa, for all of your advice. I promise you, it won't go to waste. I love you."

"I love you too, Yugi. Be a good boy now."

"Oh, I'm always good."

"So you say, and then I find myself in the Principal's office again because you and your friends decided that repainting the gymnasium would be a fun."

"That was one time. And you have to admit, the brown was much better than the pink-yellow color it was."

"I still haven't been able to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"Whether you're a trouble magnet, or just trouble yourself."

"I'm both, Jii-chan. Always have been, always will be, until the day I die."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't worry. We'll muddle through it, day by day," Yugi whispered giving the man another hug, this one lasting longer than the first.

"Why did kami give me such a handful?"

"Oh, now I just feel insulted."

"How?"

"I am way more than a handful. I'm more of an atomic bomb."

Atem and Yami snorted behind him, and when Yugi glanced at them over his shoulder they were very obviously repressing smiles. Yugi looked back his Grandfather to find him shaking his head. Yugi gave him a real smile, the first one he'd shown in months. It just made Solomon's heart feel light and free to see that on his Grandson's face again. The smile everyone had been waiting for. He may be lost now, but he was sure to find his way again if he kept making small jokes like that. Like he used to. And maybe, at some point in all the mess, learn to trust the two monkeys behind him.

"W-I better get going," Yugi said the smile slipping off his face as he bowed his head.

"You'll find your way again, Yugi, I believe in you," Solomon said kissing his forehead.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have the utter most faith in you."

"Thank you, Jii-chan," Yugi said wrapping his arms around him, and kissing his cheek.

"Now go, I want to get back to my movie."

"Gee, thanks, love you too, Grandpa."

"I love you, Yugi."

Yugi gave him another smile, before walking back down the stairs and out the door. Zane and Arthur were standing on either side of it. They were arguing about whether or not Atem and Yami would actually be able to get up into the apartment part of the shop. Shaking his head, he just continued to walk.

As he walked, two arms were thrown over his shoulders. His body tried tensing up, but he bat it down, and hesitantly put his arms around their waists. Solomon watched this exchange from his living room window. Yeah, they were going to be just fine. Then he went back to the couch and turned his movie back on.

"Man, what idiots. Don't they know that every time they touch him all he wants to do is run away?" Arthur asked.

"What do you expect from two…what were the words he used? Oh yeah, two heartless monsters who went around destroying the happiness of all, including their own?" Zane asked back.

Yugi's whole body just went red. He could _not_ believe they just said that.

"Well, when you skip over all the negatives of mating with a human and just look at all the positive parts, that's what you're going to get."

"I still like what Jounouchi said though." Then Zane did a pretty poor imitation of his voice as he repeated his words. "Wish they were real Heartless. Than I could destroy them with a few pounds of the X button."

Yugi was mortified, as his arms fell from their waists. Why? Why were they doing this to him?

"Oh no, Malik's was _way_ better. 'I think we're better off calling them Nobodies, than Heartless. Nobodies have no hearts.'"

"Quiet," Yugi growled.

"Yeah, like they're actually going to listen to you," Yami scoffed retracting his arm. "Why do you think we put them on this detail? They don't listen to any-"

"Yes, Prince," they said simultaneously.

"Then maybe you weren't using the right methods," Yugi shot back grabbing his arm and putting it back around his shoulders. His temple was twitching slightly making Atem smirk slightly, he was both angry, and annoyed.

"How did you do that?!" Yami shouted dropping his arm again to point at the two guards behind them.

"They were my friends before I knew them as my guards, and that's another thing. Just how many do you have in that University? I've counted six. I'm sure there're more though."

"Oh, who else do you know about?" Marcus asked appearing out of a random alleyway.

"Amira aka Alana."

"Amira?" Samuel asked appearing at Marcus's elbow.

"Yes."

"He really is clever, isn't he?" Konner asked.

Marcus elbowed him in the gut, using his vampire strength to do so. The latter bent over coughing, before trying to retaliate by tackling him to the ground. Unfortunately, Marcus saw it coming and stepped out of the way, making Samuel the recipient of his attack.

"Hey! Get off!"

"So? How many?" Yugi asked facing Atem with his hands on his hips.

"You're missing four, but since you like playing _games_ so much, I'll let you figure out who on your own."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Just have to look for four random people tailing me from time to time. Or else someone who's in one of my classes that pays just a little more attention to me than the Professor. However, I know one class none of them can get into. My student teaching one. Only one student per Sensei after all."

"Is that right?"

"Uh huh. Means you can't get in either," Yugi said with a small smile, or maybe smirk would've been the better word, before turning away and almost skipping off.

"Hm, has he gotten taller?" Yami asked. Atem face palmed, along with the other five.

"Really?"

"No, I'm serious. He felt taller when I put my arm around his shoulders, like it wasn't at the same height as before. It's almost as if he's grown and inch or so."

"Stop talking nonsense, and let's go put his mind at ease about this whole not joining him in his new class thing."

"Uh, I think his mind's already at ease with that," Zane said as the two walked away.

"Well, I guess my covers blown," a woman said stepping up to stand next to the five men. "Guess I can be seen in public with him now without having to worry about him seeing me."

"Yes, now you can join us in shame," Arthur said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Not shame. Pride."

"For what?" Marcus asked.

"That he was clever enough to out me. Six down, four to go. He'll have us all pinned before he graduates. Guarantee it."

"Would you like to wager on that?"

"All night shifts for a year."

"Deal."

The two shook on it, before all used their supernatural speed to catch up with the Royal Family. Good thing too. Only two of them had a key to the building, and as Arthur was holding Yugi's jacket, none of them could get in.

[Time skip]

Yugi strode into the classroom already full of students. This was going to be very hard. How did he explain to his Sensei that there were two vampires outside, and that they weren't planning on going anywhere? Not only that, but in five minutes they'd be coming into the classroom, whether they were invited or not.

"Sensei Yutka, can we talk a moment?"

"What is it?"

"Um, do you remember how I told you about my boyfriends, and how they could show up at any moment?"

"That was months ago."

"Yeah…" Yugi looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"They're standing outside my door aren't they?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Well, invite them in before they rip it down. They'll sit in the back of course, and they're not to disturb my lesson. Understand?"

"Of course," Yugi said bowing slightly. He glanced at the students, before going back out, and motioning the two in. Pandemonium erupted.

"Well, well, look who it is, the King and Queen of the vampires!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in some dark hole somewhere under six feet of mud?"

"My Grandma says you're ruining the image of all vampires, and that humans are starting to see us as cold creatures."

"Well, my Uncle says that it's the Prince's fault that people are starting to revolt. If he hadn't run off, then none of this would've happened."

"What is this? The B.C. era? A human shouldn't have to tell a vampire where they're going to be every second of every minute of every hour of every day! If they want to take off without leaving a _note_ like some elem. kid, then they should be able to!"

"You're only saying that because you _are_ human!"

"And couldn't be more proud!"

"Besides that! Everyone knows he's forgiven them way more times, and for things bigger than this! Like that one time that Queen tried to kill the Prince! Does anyone recall that? He forgave _him_."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"At least he didn't try to kill himself like the Prince was doing. I mean come on, why else do you think he'd stopped eating so suddenly."

"My Aunt said that was their doing. That they hated him and wanted him to die. That he overheard them saying so."

"Yeah right, even they're not that stupid."

"Are you calling my Aunt a liar?"

"Maybe I am. What're you going to do about it?"

"My Aunt is not a liar!"

"ENOUGH!" Yugi yelled. All the students turned to face him. "That is enough. They know what they've done is wrong, and do not need to be tormented by it every day by those around me."

"Well you're lucky they're even here! If they'd had an ounce of intelligence, they'd of left you to your fate."

"Go sit in the back, and try to be invisible, please," Yugi said quietly, pushing the two vampires gently on the back.

"Are you kidding me?!" someone shouted jumping to their feet. "All they have to do is bat those long eyelashes of theirs at you and you forgive them?"

"I never said I forgave them, just that they know what they've done to me is wrong."

Several heads whipped back to look at the two vampires, before looking back up at him. The one loud and rude boy from before spoke up. "You…haven't forgiven them? Even after they said they were sorry and forgave you?"

"No, I haven't. Sometimes, when adults get hurt, they hold what you'd call a grudge."

"But, grudges aren't in your nature," a girl said speaking up quietly.

"No, they're not, not usually anyway," Yugi said picking up a piece of chalk. He was prepared to drop this subject and get on with the lesson. He was not prepared for the next question.

"What did they do that was so horrible, which stopped you from forgiving them almost right away, like you usually do?"

Yugi froze, the chalk already placed against the board. Slowly he lowered his hand, dropping the chalk back into its holder. He turned around just as slowly.

"It's more of what they didn't do, than what they did."

"What do you mean?"

"Throwing me out, yelling at me, saying things they don't mean, ignoring me, things like that, I can forgive at a drop of the hat," Yugi looked away from the girl towards the back of the room. "All I asked was for them to trust me. That's all. And the sad part is that they say they do, they do trust me. Yet, they never show it. However, I'd say the saddest part of all, is that they've lost mine. I trusted them to trust me, and they don't. They just don't."

Yugi turned back to the board and fought down the lump in his throat, squeezing his eyes, so no tears would escape them. Heaving a big sigh, he picked the chalk back up. "Okay, now we're going to learn about the curve, the fun easy way, so pay attention."

No one said another word, the only sounds in the room were that of pencil on paper. Once class was over, Yugi knew there'd be a free period before the next group came in. And the backlash would start all over again. Sitting in one of the empty desks, he tilted his head back, and just stared up at the ceiling. Atem was blocking his view of it quickly enough though.

"Who told you we didn't trust you?"

"You did."

"No, those words never left my lips."

"They didn't have to. You're actions spoke up for them. Is it really that hard?"

"No," Atem replied looking away.

"Stop that!" Yugi yelled jumping out of his seat. He saw Sensei Yutka leave out of the corner of his eye.

"Stop what?"

"Looking away from me, you coward! You both have been doing it. Look me in the eye and face me head on when you're ashamed! That's what a real man would do!"

"Like you'd know," Yami spat out, "you always run when you're ashamed."

"Not today I didn't."

"What?"

"I faced these students head on, and silenced them."

"Anyone will shut up when they're screamed at."

"Heh, and you've had plenty of practice in that department, so I guess that's something you _would_ know."

"Would you two stop fighting?" Atem asked.

"Why? So _you_ can join in?" Yugi goaded.

Atem closed his eyes, smiling slightly, before reopening them. Quicker than Yugi could react to, he had grabbed the back of his neck, and sealed his lips in a kiss. Yugi pushed at his chest, trying to get away.

 **Bend to me.**

 **No.**

 **Bend, and kiss me back.**

 **No. Why should I?**

 **I am your Seme Seme, I can help to heal you.**

 **No, this isn't the right way. Let go!**

 **Kiss me back, and I will.**

Yugi eyed him warily, before pushing back. Atem pulled a breaths space away before resealing their lips. He moved them, putting him on one of the student's desks, and placing himself between his legs.

 **You said you'd let me go!**

 **I did. Bend to me.**

Yugi shivered as he felt a hand ghost up his side. One of his hands seemed to take on a mind of its own as it tangled itself into Atem's hair, and the other came to life as it grabbed his necktie pulling him closer.

 **I'm not bending.**

 **No, of course not, it just looks that way.**

 **Shut up.**

Yugi kissed him back, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Mm, exotic spices with a hint of desire. Their kissing turned rough, and almost desperate, as Atem pulled him closer. All Yami could do was stand there and stare with his mouth hanging open as students started to file into the room.

"Um, Sensei Mutou, that's my desk," a voice said.

"Isn't that the evil King and Queen of the vampires?" another asked.

Yugi pulled away from Atem to look around him. Students were everywhere. He pushed Atem away, before straightening out his tie, and trying to smooth out the wrinkles on his clothes.

"Free time is over already huh?" Yugi asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, almost, we actually had a request for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Yugi asked pushing Atem and Yami towards the back of the room.

"Baka students. I was making headway," Atem grumbled.

"Hmph, you were making something alright," Yami said back rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you'd chaperone our Karaoke Club. Sensei Niwa is out do to a car crash for the next six weeks. So, will you?"

"Uh, don't I have to be an actual Teacher here to do that?"

"That's what I thought, so I asked the Headmaster. He said it was fine by him, as long as you agreed."

"Uh, what day do you hold these Karaoke things?"

"Mondays, after school, five pm, auditorium."

Yugi thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah I guess I can fill in."

"Awesome!"

"Yes!"

"Thanks Sensei!"

"You're the best!"

"This is going to be great!"

"OMG! It's the hot King and Queen!" an excited voice shouted.

Yugi whipped around. What did that girl mean by _hot_? His eyes narrowed at what he was seeing though. One of the students was straddling _his_ Yami.

"So, now that your relationship is over with that pathetic Yugi Mutou, maybe you want to get with someone who has _real_ class? Cause I can assure you two, I am more than up to the task of being not only your bed mate, but your life mate too. I'll even let you transform me."

"And you are?" Atem asked as he watched Yugi's eye twitch, and Sensei Yutka come back into the room behind him.

"Clara, Clara Sugarplum."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to decline Miss. Sugarplum. Especially since some people can be more territorial than most." Yugi was starting to stalk forwards.

"Oh right, how silly of me, I should be trying to persuade _you_ ," she said right before she leaned over and kissed him.

Yami hissed at her, his fangs lengthening as Atem sat there, shocked that she'd make such a bold move on him. Yugi growled lunging forward to grab the girl by her hair and pull her off. Yami gave Atem a chaste kiss, before Yugi climbed into his lap. His head swiveled around to growl at the girl. He bit Atem on the neck, sucking on the skin, until he left a deep bruise. He then laid his head down on Yami's shoulder, nuzzling his neck with his nose.

"Like I said, some people can be _very_ territorial, no matter how damaged a bond can be."

"Sensei Yutka! He just grabbed me by hair and pulled me off my new chair."

"Which was far less than you deserved, so you can go to the Headmaster's office for sexual harassment on one of our guests. He's already waiting for you."

She scoffed at her, before getting up and stomping out of the classroom. The rest of the class just stared as Yugi finally seemed to find what he was looking for on Yami's neck, and bit down on the other vampire, giving him an equally dark bruise.

"And this is why it's so important to pay attention in your regulatory Vampire and Werewolf 101 classes. Now, Mr. Mutou, do you want to come up to the front of the classroom to teach that fun and easy way to learn the curve again?"

Yugi literally growled at the woman, holding Yami closer to him. His eyes glared at her with suspicion clear in his eyes. It was clear that he wasn't moving anywhere for a little while. As damaged as their bond was, it still did not kill those territorial instincts that been created with the bond.

"Or I can do it, because you seem to be busy."

"I thought he didn't trust them," someone whispered.

"It's nothing to do with trust. He's marking them, letting everyone know that he owns them. Like when a cat rubs against you, same principal," someone whispered back.

"I guess I understand, but not really."

"It's a vampire thing."

"Werewolves do it too, though."

"So, maybe it's a supernatural thing?"

"Sounds about right."

"He's human though…"

"Yeah, but he created a life bond with them, so…yeah."

Yugi gulped having listened to each word spoken intently. Slowly pulling away from Yami, he climbed off of Atem's lap, and walked up to the front of the classroom, where his Sensei didn't even realize that no one was paying attention. Completely oblivious to the whispered conversation going on behind her.

"Sensei Yutka, no one is listening to you," he said quietly.

"Well that possessive marking was short lived."

"What did you expect? We're not in a private area so I'm unable to make a heavier marking on them. One that'll last for days."

"TMI."

"Noted."

"Want to take over?"

"Sure," he said taking the chalk from her and whistling to get the class's attention.

After the problem with the Sugarplum girl, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Sure there was still chatter every time someone entered the classroom, and saw the two in the back, but other than that, uneventful. Yugi went to the TU for one of his classes and then drove back to the HS for the Karaoke Club.

All he really needed to do was sit in the back, and make sure that no one was picked on for their lack of singing abilities. Unfortunately, the kids also wanted him to sing. They were even nice enough to choose a song for him. I'm Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain. He rolled his eyes before getting up to face his fate.

And of course, like most people, after they heard his voice once, wanted more. Thus he was forced to sing the Cupid Shuffle by Cupid. What was amusing though was seeing them pull his mates into doing the dance too. Good thing they knew it.

They tried to get him to sing another, Gunpowder & Lead by Miranda Lambert, but he said this was their club. He wanted to hear them sing more. They tried to puppy dog eye them, but he was able to show them how to do it properly, and got out of singing for the rest of the night.

At six, they all went home. Well, the High Schoolers went home, he went to TU's library. He needed to study for a test tomorrow in his only class. It was rolling on one, before he felt he was prepared enough for it, and his mates were starting to suggest that he was tired too.

"So, when we get back to the apartment, do you want to finish marking us?" Yami asked.

"No, I think those bites are dark enough. They'll do the job for the next 12 hours."

"We thought you wanted to leave a scent for a couple of days?"

"And I thought I was tired."

"We have been suggesting that for the past hour," Atem sighed as Yugi pulled up to the apartments.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, but you cannot touch me."

"But it's okay for you to touch us?"

"If you don't want to be touched, you just let me know. I'll never touch you again, Yami," Yugi said grabbing his backpack and getting out of the truck.

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant," Yami said going after him.

"No? Then what did you mean?"

"That I feel as if you're playing a double standard here."

"Me? Ha, that's rich coming from one of _you_."

Yugi opened the door to their apartment, throwing his backpack onto the couch. He went into the kitchen to get himself a bowl of Cheerios. He was so hungry, but not hungry enough to stoop to cafeteria food. So he had just waited until he got home to eat something.

When he was done, he rinsed out the bowl and put it in the dishwasher, before going to his room. Yami and Atem were already in here of course. He figured he'd just change in his closet. He'd barely closed the door, and grabbed the hem of his shirt when it was opened again.

"Do you min-?" Yugi's words were cut off as he was pushed against the closet wall, and lips encased his. Geez, did these two _not_ know the meaning of personal space anymore?

 ** _I want you touch me, and I want to be able to touch you._**

 **But it's hard for me.**

 ** _And it's going to continue to be if you keep pushing us away._**

 **But that's what I'm good at.**

 ** _No, you're so much better at being there, just there, no matter what. And I'm sorry, we've taken you for granted so many times. I'm so sorry._**

 **Don't worry, I'm used to it.**

Yugi pulled away from the lips over his. He didn't look away from Yami's gaze though, instead he curled a hand into his shirt, but made no attempt to pull him closer.

"Why is Atem the only one who gets to kiss you?"

"Technically, he shouldn't even be trying."

"Yugi, please," Yami begged grasping his shoulders. Yugi finally looked away to his bare feet. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, as he had no name or way to describe it.

Yami used his hand to tilt his chin back up, and kissed him, in that gentle and coaxing way that he was so used to. Yugi's eyes slipped closed and he kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pulled him closer. Yami braced his hands on either side of his head, as the kiss turned a little more eager.

 ** _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._**

Tears started to fill Yugi's eyes, and spill over, slipping down his cheeks. A choked sob, came out of him, as Yami pulled away, and wiped at the tears with his thumbs. Then he pulled him in close and just held him. Yugi looked up at him.

"You don't hate me?"

"Never, Yugi," he whispered kissing his forehead, "never."

"That's such a relief," Yugi whispered back, wrapping his arms around Yami's middle, and burying his nose into his shirt, closing his eyes. Clover and cinnamon, two of his favorite scents.

"Uh, are you guys planning on coming out tonight, or do I have to drag you out?"

"We're coming," Yami sighed. "Come on, let's get you dressed for the night."

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he shoved Yami away. He looked shocked as he braced himself against the rack on the opposite wall. "No! I can dress myself! Get out!"

"Alright," Yami muttered before he left. Yugi huffed, shoving a chair he'd brought in here once, to get the stuff up and off of the top shelf, under the door handle. He yelled in frustration, before yanking some clothes off of their hangers and throwing them across the closet. The door handle rattled behind him as one of them tried to get in.

"Yugi! What's going on in there! What're you doing?" Atem shouted through the door. He heard his other door hit the wall, as someone else entered the room.

"Why do you care?!"

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"I upset him," Yami said.

"How?"

"I said the wrong thing."

"Well, it's one in the morning, and some of us are tired. So can you keep your fights down to a more civilized level?" Marcus asked as Yugi put on his night clothes in the closet.

"We can try."

"I suppose that's all I can ask for," Marcus replied in a grouchy voice before the other door shut again.

"I'm surprised there isn't a hole in the wall," Yami muttered as Yugi took the chair out from under the door.

"He knows I'll make him patch it up, that's the only reason why," Yugi answered as he came out of the closet and walked towards the bed. Atem reached out and snapped up his wrist as he tried to pass. Yugi was spun towards him, as Atem looked down at him in disappointment. Tugging at his wrist wasn't working, he couldn't free himself. How many times had he envisioned this? Wanted it? Now though, now he just wanted to be let go.

"Let go."

"It should be obvious as to why we care."

"You're hurting me, let go."

Atem released him, and he stumbled back to sit on the bed. Yugi stared at him a moment longer, before looking down at his wrist. There was a bruise in the shape of a hand on it. Yugi gasped, before looking back up at him, and then again down at his wrist. He held it close, before laying atop the covers, and curling up into a ball.

"Great. Let's try to dominate and be submissive at the same time. Great plan, Atem."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Stop it," Yugi whined. "Stop fighting. It's not worth the effort."

"What isn't?" Atem asked. "Fighting or you?"

"I don't like fighting."

"Yeah, we're very much aware of that," Yami said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"How're the kids doing?" Yugi asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Huh?" they asked together.

"In school. I mean the address for the report cards is the Palace, so I was just wondering…"

"Daniel's bad in Science, and Marchelle hates history."

"Ah."

Yami sat down by the edge of the bed, and ran a hand through Yugi's hair. He took in a shuddering breath as he leaned into it. It was so small of a movement you'd have never been able to tell unless you were touching him. Yami kept doing it, almost like he was petting him, like you would a dog.

"Yugi, it's very late," Yami said gently, "you need to sleep."

"I know," Yugi sighed pushing up from the bed. "You can sleep here, and I'll go take the couch."

Atem was just there, dragging him up the bed, and putting him under the covers. Yugi blinked, twice, before trying to get out of the bed again. Atem pushed him back down, his hand flat on his chest.

"No. This is your bed, and you will sleep in it."

"But it makes more sense for you to take the bed, and me the floor or the couch."

"How?"

"So you're more comfortable. I mean, I haven't exactly been the most hospitable of hosts lately. So I just thought…"

"Well, technically, you don't have to host us. You _can_ just have us tossed out by your guards. It's not like they listen to us anymore anyway."

"No." Yugi looked away. "I'd be treating you the same way you treated me. No, I won't do that. I'll just sleep on the couch and that'll be the end of this."

"Yugi, we're not going to let you kick yourself out of your own bed."

"But I want you to feel like you're wanted here."

Atem blinked in shock, pulling his hand away. Yami raised his head, he mouth dropping open slightly. Yugi's eyes travelled between the two, before throwing off the covers and getting up. Yami was at the door, blocking the way to the living area, before he could even take a step.

"You're wanted, _needed_ , here too," Yami said.

"Yeah, I know. The only place these days really."

"No, _here_ ," Yami said pulling him into his chest. "You're needed right here."

Yugi placed his hands against his stomach and pushed him away gently. Then he sat back down on the bed, his head bowed. "Prove it," he whispered before curling up under the covers.

"I don't _know_ how," Yami said dropping to his knees.

"You did once. Prove it to me again, and I might just believe it." then he flipped to his other side, facing Atem. Yami broke down in tears behind him, ripping Yugi apart inside. Atem looked torn, until he saw the look in Yugi's eyes. The emotions written in them, and starting to show on his face, even though he was trying to keep them hidden.

"Very well, if that's what it takes, we'll do it," Atem said with a sigh. "We'll prove it to you."

Yugi closed his eyes, and tried falling asleep. It was no use though. No matter how long he lay there, he could never seem to get fully asleep. He was always just a tiny bit awake, while the rest of him seemed to be out of it. At least, until he started to dream, but not like he'd done in a very long time.

 _"What do you think it is?" Yami asked looking out a window._

 _"I'm not sure," Atem responded._

 _"Should we go investigate it?"_

 _"No. You stay here. It might be dangerous."_

 _Atem stood up, and walked to the door. He opened it and walked outside, waist deep into a thick blanket of white. He was wearing only a shenti, so no one could blame the man for taking two steps out, and four running steps back in._

 _"What is it? What's wrong?" Yami asked in concern._

 _"It's cold!"_

 _"The white stuff on the ground is cold?" Yami asked scooping some up into his hand. It was indeed, but what was more, was that it seemed to have no scent to it either. What type of evil design was this? Who was the enemy to have dumped this strange blanket of white in front of not only their home, but everyone else's it seemed as well?_

 _"Uh, guys?" A voice asked hesitantly behind them._

 _Both turned to face Valon. He was holding a mug that was emitting steam, like a hot bath would. He looked as if he was trying very hard not to laugh at them._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Mind shutting the door? You're letting all the heat out."_

 _"We shall, but you must stay here with Yami, while I find the culprit who has dumped this white cold stuff upon us," Atem said standing up. "They shall pay for their trickery with their life."_

 _"You're going to punish the clouds for snow?" Valon asked covering his mouth as laughter started to escape him. "Oh no, this I've gotta see."_

 _"What is this snow?"_

 _"Uh, the white cold stuff? You've never seen snow before?"_

 _"No. Never," they both responded at the same time._

 _"Oh. Um, well, yeah, that white cold stuff is snow. And don't worry, it'll melt in the next couple of days. If the news people are wrong, and there's not another 10 inches headed our way in another snowstorm, that is."_

 _"Huh," Atem frowned shutting the door without thinking about the strength he was using behind the action. All the windows, upstairs and down shattered._

 _"You are so paying my heating bill this winter!" Valon yelled chucking the mug of steam at him._

 _Atem ducked, the mug hitting the wall, as coffee splattered across the floor and wall. Then Valon turned on his heel, and went back into the kitchen to get another mug. Muttering the entire time about how he knew inviting them in would be a bad idea, and should've just let them get buried in the 16 inches of snow they'd gotten last night._

Yugi shot up, laughing, holding his stomach, the pain from laughing so hard hurt. Their first reaction to snow, priceless. He did wonder though, just how high _was_ that heating bill? He was sure though, that they would've found another place to stay the night, if Valon hadn't invited them in. Ironic though, that he had invited them in for almost the exact same reasons as him.

Yugi looked around him, to find neither vampire there. He didn't know why, but this hurt a bit. Honestly though, what had he expected? It wasn't like he actually mattered to them. He never had.

Sighing, he grabbed his jacket and iPod. He checked the living area and bathroom for them, but came up just as empty handed as he did in his own bedroom. Then he left the apartment all together, and went up to the roof. Without even needing to look at his iPod, he flipped to Linkin Park's What I've Done. The music started so he did not hear the door to the roof open, or the quiet footsteps coming his way.

 _In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of thousand lies  
So let mercy come, and wash away_

 _What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

 _What you've asked  
What you've thought of me  
While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come, and wash away_

 _What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

 _For what I've done_

 _I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

 _I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

 _Na na na…_

 _What I've done_

 _Na na na…_

 _Forgiving what I've done_

Yugi slumped against the edge of the wall. Lowering his head into his arms as he just cried, letting the song play again. Singing aloud, it no longer gave him the release of his emotions like it used to. Not since they abandoned him. Light fingers touched his shoulder, and he lashed out without even thinking.

What surprised him more though, was when his hand actually reached Yami's face, backhanding him. Yami seemed just as surprised as Yugi, blinking. Yugi gasped, his hands covering his mouth. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked Yami. Yugi gave a cry of sudden rage and ran off, his tears blinding him as he ran down the steps back to his apartment and room. Atem didn't ask him that last night. He'd never been concerned with the bruise that still marred his wrist. He was unimportant.

Atem and Yami sprung up to follow him, but someone stood in their way, blocking their path.

"Move!" Atem roared.

"I won't. You need to hear what I've to say," they said.

"We don't have time."

"Then make it. You will never win him back at the rate you're going. You'll end up breaking the bond again, and then there will be no saving him. He _will_ die."

"What're you talking about?"

"I've been watching how you treat him, and it's all wrong."

"How?"

"You're treating him like a vampire. As if you have broken the bond that lies between the two of you. My sister…did the same with her human mate."

"So where's she?"

"She's been gone for about 2,000 years now. I still remember though, how he acted when their bond broke because she did something she shouldn't of."

"Which is how?"

"The same as yours. If you continue this path you'll lose him in the long run, trust me. If she had not discovered how she should've been treating him from the very beginning, we would've lost them both no doubt. Earlier than we did, anyway."

"So? How should we be treating him?" Yami asked looking annoyed by his petty backstory.

"Like prey."

"Never. He's not prey."

"I never said he was. I said you should _treat_ him like it. Think about it, if an animal is scared, what will it do?"

"Run away."

"So what do you do?"

"Corner it, capture it, and devour it."

"Exactly. Just skip over the devouring part."

"Why prey?" Atem asked shoving his hands in the pockets.

"This will sound very harsh, but it's very true, because he's human. A human's instincts have always been a bit animal like, wouldn't you agree?"

"Who are you?"

"Nobody really. I was just sent here to make sure he kept his promise to my Lady. Just seeing how things are between you three though, I have my answer."

"And who's you're Lady?"

"I can't tell you. She created me, and I serve only her. You may be my King, but you remind me more of a child. Oh, and another thing, do the opposite of his nature, and he'll really stick to your side." With those words, the other vampire ran to the edge of the roof, and vaulted over it.

"So what do we do?"

"Try it, I guess. If it doesn't work, then we go back to what we were doing before."

"Heh, what've we got to lose, right?" Yami asked shoving past him and going down the stairs.

"Urgh, that's not what I meant."

Yugi lay crying on his bed when the other two found him. Yami shut the door behind Atem, and locked it with their magic. His entire form froze.

"Go away!" Yugi yelled.

They let some of their primal instincts take over. Their minds to rip through his feeble defenses. Their emotions to latch onto his, and create a death grip. Hurt, and…fear. The fear though, it was like a pulsing beacon. Perhaps, this whole prey approach really would work.

"Have we hurt you?" Atem asked.

Yugi chucked a pillow at Atem's head. He dodged it easily. A small smile lit his face up.

Their eyes scared him. They were looking at him in that way that they first had. When they first met. Amused, and yet, there was something else underneath that. He just…he couldn't place it.

"No, not us then. Just me."

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Were you offended when I asked Yami if he was okay, and not you last night?" Atem asked appearing in front of him and grabbing his arm. "After I injured you?"

Yugi tried pulling away, "I need to get ready for class."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yami said. "You don't have a class until 5 pm tonight."

"How do you know that?"

"We've always had an unnatural interest in you, as well as all that you like to do."

"W-what do you mean by unnatural?"

"You're making him nervous," Atem said moving his hand up his arm until he intertwined their fingers.

"Fight or flight," Yami muttered unlocking the door and leaving. As soon as the door shut though, Yugi heard it lock again, but from the other side.

"No," Yugi whispered attempting to push Atem away so he could get to the door.

"Shh," Atem said pushing him up against the headboard. "I'm sorry, Yugi, for injuring you."

"What's going on? Why're you looking at me like…like a…a…predator?"

"It's what we _are_ , Yugi. Surely, you haven't forgotten again, that we're vampires?"

"N-no. But you're good. You're good vampires."

"Are you sure? I'm almost positive that a _good_ vampire wouldn't leave you feeling abandoned."

Yugi's eyes widened. Did he not have as good of a defense around his mind as he thought? Wait no, he told them that. But…probing at the edges of his mind, he discovered it to be wide open. But that was crazy, he had just built those walls, and had no memory of taking them down. He tried to rebuild them, but could already see in his mind's eye, that every time he put a brick down to make two separate rooms, the brick itself crumbled, like it was an aged stone.

"Stop that," Atem ordered. "You'll never be able to rebuild those walls. Yami and I destroyed them, and will keep doing so until we have what we want."

Yugi's eyes went wild. "M-M-M-M-MARCUS!"

Atem slapped a hand over his mouth. He daren't use his own. He was becoming too much of a flight risk. Screaming for Marcus just proved that.

"He's not coming, Yugi," Atem sighed in exasperation. Yugi squeaked against his hand. "You told all of your guards that they were to start attending all their classes, remember? That they needed to stop following you around and avoiding their own studies. Besides, you already had two shadows. You'd be fine, you told them. So just go."

Yugi started to shake. He was scared, scared, scared. They'd never acted like this before. It scared him. He was scared.

"There, there," Atem cooed taking his hand away from Yugi's to stroke his face. "There's no reason to be scared. Yami and I, we're here."

"Atem," Yami growled coming into the room, holding a tray of something. He left the door wide open though.

"What?" Atem asked turning to him. Yugi took advantage of the distraction and pushed him away. He made a mad dash for the door, but Atem was suddenly in front of it, shutting and locking it. Yugi fell to his knees, he'd failed in escaping. His head swiveled around the room, looking for an exit, any…exit.

Yugi used Atem's leg to propel himself to his feet. He ran for it, his only way out. His fingers barely touched the handles, when an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him away from the window. He still struggled though, trying to reach it, his exit, and his way out. But then he watched as Atem locked that one too, and he slumped against his captor in defeat.

"Come now, Yugi," Yami whispered in his ear, "eat something."

"What?"

"I made you some food," a bowl of oatmeal was placed in his hands, "please eat it."

"What did you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"You're a liar!" Yugi yelled chucking the bowl away. Atem caught it before even one morsel could spill.

"Here's how this is going to work," Atem said kneeling in front of him. "Either you eat willingly, or I will hold you down while Yami force feeds you. Understood?"

Yugi nodded.

"Good, now what's it going to be?"

Yugi reached out with shaky hands to take the bowl from Atem. Holding it in one hand, he lifted the spoon with the other. He kept raising the spoon towards his mouth, but he was shaking so much it always stopped midway, and went down a little. Which was the opposite direction in which it was supposed to be going. He kept trying though, to lift it to his mouth, but it never seemed to reach its destination. A hand touched his, and helped him lift the spoon to his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the spoon, he took the food off of it, as tears started to cascade down his face.

Yami hadn't been lying, Yugi thought, as he swallowed the food. It tasted the same as when he would make it for himself. Only…less burnt. Slowly, eating became easier, until all of the oatmeal had disappeared. Atem took the empty bowl from him, setting it on the floor.

"See now, that wasn't so bad," Yami said brushing a thumb against his face and wiping away one of his rivers of tears. "Now, I need you to drink this." He held out a glass of orange juice.

His hands had been shaking so bad, he'd barely been able to hold the bowl and spoon. Now, they wanted him to hold a glass full of liquid? He would drop it, he knew. It would drop and get his bed all wet, and then he'd have nowhere to sleep tonight. It was their plan, it had to be!

"How about I hold the cup, and you just drink?"

Yugi looked over his shoulder at him. He was looking at him in that same predatory way as Atem was. Ruthless, the look said. Slowly he nodded.

"Okay," Yami said. He let go of his waist to hold the back of his head with one hand, and tilt the cup to his lips with the other. Yugi drank, not that he had much of a choice, but he still cried in fear too. He was scared, scared, so scared. The cup was taken away. But why? It still had orange juice in it.

"Hush," Yami said, pressing the side of his head into his shoulder. "There's no reason to be scared."

Yugi just sat there in Yami's lap and cried. He could think of two reasons to be scared, and both were in reaching distance of him. A look passed between Yami and Atem over Yugi's head. They looked away from one another, both feeling equal amounts of shame at their actions, but already knowing that this _was_ the only path they could take.

"Yugi, why not take a nap with me until your class begins?" Yami suggested tucking a bang behind his ear.

"No!" Yugi cried pushing him away which propelled him off the bed and into Atem's lap.

"Would you rather take a nap with me then?" he asked tilting his head up.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no," Yugi said over and over again as he crawled out of Atem's lap and into his closet, the only door they didn't lock. He shut the door with a foot, and hid in one of the corners. The one where he'd thrown all of his dirty clothes.

Soft footsteps approached the door, and light entered the dark room, the door brushing the carpet as it opened. He heard a sigh, as footsteps came closer to him. Clothes were taken off his head, revealing his face.

"You'd hide better if you weren't shaking so much," Yami said lifting him out of the clothes, and holding him like a toddler. He was getting too old to be held like this. Shutting the door, after having walked through it, Yami locked it.

"Wh-why?" Yugi asked.

"This isn't a game, Yugi. We're not playing with you anymore. We want our mate back, and will go to any lengths to have him. Even if that means going against your will, your friends, and precious guards. Just do as we say, and no harm shall come to anyone dear to you." Yami put him down, "Pretty simple, no?"

Yugi punched him. Yami blinked, surprised by the sudden action. He watched as Yugi curled his hand into a fist, his body shaking with suppressed rage now, instead of fear.

"You will touch no one! This is between us, and you will leave the others out of it! Am. I. Clear?" Yugi asked raising his eyes to look at them both with pure fury.

"Crystal," Atem smirked.

"Good. Now let me out, I need to use the bathroom."

"Hide in it is more likely what you'll do."

"Open it, Atem!"

"Persuade me to."

"Agh!" Yugi screamed aiming to backhand him. Atem caught his wrist and pulled him closer, petting his hair.

"That's no way to persuade anyone."

"Fine, I'll give you what you want," Yugi growled sealing their lips in a kiss.

 **Mm, much better. I'd ask for tongue, but that'd probably be pushing it.**

Yugi shoved his wet muscle into the other's mouth, and just let it sit on his tongue. Atem was floored. He gently pushed Yugi away, and went to open the door for him.

"Chikan," Yugi said as he passed him in a rush to get out the door. The bathroom door slammed shut, and they heard a sigh of relief as Yugi released himself. The water ran for a minute before Yugi came back out. He glared at the two vampires before grabbing his jacket.

"Going somewhere?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm going for a walk. Would your Highnesses like to come?" Yugi asked bowing to them in a very mocking way.

"Yes, their Highnesses would."

"Good, then I'll lead you," Yugi said putting his jacket and shoes on before walking to the door. "Right over a cliff," he muttered thinking they couldn't hear him. He was lifted into a pair of arms just as his fingers brushed the door handle.

"However, if you're going to have that kind of an attitude, perhaps we should just stay here instead."

"Put me down."

"No."

"We're staying here, Yugi," Atem said nodding towards the couch.

Yami walked over to it, and sat down with Yugi in his lap once more. Both arms wrapped around his waist, trapping his arms at his side. Yugi struggled trying to get free, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Why do you want to get loose anyway?"

"Hm, well, let's see. The heat is on 75, so if I stay in this winter jacket, I'm going to get heat stroke. So no worries, you just continue to do what you're doing. I'll die in your arms."

Atem rolled his eyes before coming over to unzip his jacket. They were quick. Yami had released him, Atem had taken off the jacket, and Yami had his arms locked around him again before Yugi even knew what was going on. He looked down at his shirt in confusion, before back up at Atem who was holding his jacket.

"Better?"

"Hmph," he held up a shoe covered foot, "they're trapping heat too. I'm sure I'll die from that."

"Let me help then," Atem said sitting down on the coffee table. He took one shoe off and then the other, but left Yugi's feet in his lap. Yugi tried to take them back, but Atem started to massage them. Oh, he'd so missed those talented hands.

He knew he was visibly melting where he sat, but he didn't care. It'd been so long since the stress had just seemed to evaporate from his body. He hadn't had this kind of stress free relaxation during first semester finals. So relaxed was his state, that he didn't even realize that Yami had released him and set him face down on the couch. Atem hovered over him with one knee in the couch, and one leg stretched out so his foot was on the floor. Then he started to work out every kink in Yugi's back.

"Were you a professional massager in a past life?"

"No, I don't think so. I just took a class on it once, when I was bored."

"Mm, good use of your time."

"Geez, Yugi, just how stressed have you been? There're more knots in your back than a Mother with six kids."

"I'll let you stop then," Yugi said trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to lay on this couch and take this massage like a man."

"Alright."

"I just want to make sure he's okay," Marcus's voice sounded from the hallway.

"I'm not sure about this. He told us to go to class," that was Zane's.

"We can be back on campus in three quick steps. Grow a pair, Zane!"

The door opened up, and instead of footsteps, they seemed to be frozen in the doorway. Yugi would have tried to see what was going on, if he didn't already know that Atem was going to put his hand on his middle back again, preventing him from getting up.

"Uh, what're you guys doing?" Marcus asked.

"I'm taking a back massage like a man," Yugi responded smiling a little.

"Uh huh. Well, I just came to make sure you weren't being harassed, so see you later." The door shut.

"Like a man?" Zane asked as they walked away.

"I've no idea, but I figure it's probably one of their words being thrown back in their faces."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I'd punish you for that by just leaving you with only half a massage, but we both know that will get us nowhere."

"Whatever could you mean?" Yugi asked grinning in Yami's direction. He rolled his eyes, wandering into the kitchen.

"You know exactly what I mean, you little imp."

Yugi jerked in surprise. Yami whirled around. Atem's hands stopped. They were all frozen, waiting with baited breath.

"W-what did you c-call me?"

"An imp," Atem responded starting to move his hands again.

"I thought so, but I wasn't sure." Yugi put his hands under him, covering his heart. It was one of the nicknames they used for him…before. And it hurt so much to hear it.

Atem looked up at Yami. He licked his lips, tapping the left side of his chest. The place over his heart. Atem nodded at him, and quickly finished the rest of the back massage. Well, as quickly as he could anyway, with so many knots as there were. As soon as this was done, he flipped him over, and pulled him to his chest.

"Let go," Yugi whined.

"No."

Yugi started to shake. He was using that same voice from before. The voice that was very predator like. He had thought…but of course, how foolish. Somehow, it felt as if they were changing the rules to whatever game they'd been playing before. They'd changed them, and hadn't told him. Wasn't that…cheating?

"Atem, I'm done," Yami said as something was set down on the coffee table.

"Hm, lunch time."

"What? But it's not even," Yugi faltered in his sentence as he looked over at the digital clock on the T.V. "noon already?"

"Same rules as breakfast apply. Eat willingly or we will make you."

Yugi slipped to the ground, and picked up the quesadilla. It had chicken in it. Shame, he'd of preferred steak. Still, he consumed every bite. Milk was placed in front of him, and he drank every drop.

"What now?" Yugi asked.

"What would you like to do?"

"Study," he replied standing up.

"Didn't you do enough of that last night?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Yugi, that's the bathroom."

"Yeah, I think I left my books in here." Shutting the door, Yugi didn't even bother in turning on the light. He sat against the door, crying, trying to muffle his sobs in his knees.

 _"You little imp."_

They kept playing over and over again in his head. Imp. Imp. Imp. Imp. One of his pet names. Maybe that was what made him uneasy about the look in their eyes. But they wouldn't treat him like a _pet_ would they? No, they were just acting like…like vampires.

Raising his head, he felt the door push against his back. He pressed back, no way was he letting them in. It seemed he had no choice though, as the door pushed harder, allowing enough space for one of them to slip in. Looking up, Yugi saw Yami sitting on the sink.

"Just like a vampire, huh?"

"Stay out of my head!"

"I can't do that. Neither of us can. We need to know what's going on in that mind of yours, at all times."

"No, I need my privacy."

"One thing confuses me though," Yami went on like Yugi hadn't said a word, "why is there so much fear in you that it pulses like a lighthouse's beacon?"

"You really don't know? You're in my head aren't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ugh, you're so insufferable!" Yugi yelled springing to his feet. He jerked open the door to see Atem just standing there. He moved forwards and Yugi moved back. They continued this short dance until Yugi tripped over the ledge of the tub. Atem caught him before he could fall too far, and hit his head against the opposite wall though.

"Tell us, what're you so afraid of?"

"You!"

"Yes, we can see that," Yami sighed hopping off the counter. "However, your fear was present before we 'changed the rules' as you put it."

Yugi sunk down to sit on the ledge of the tub. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"So, explain it to us," Atem said sitting in the tub. He jumped up a moment later crying out that it was wet. So he sat next to Yugi on the ledge too.

"I _am_ afraid of you. I'm afraid you're going to leave again. Leave and not come back. The same way you were afraid that _I_ wasn't coming back. I'll be alone again when that happens," Yugi slipped off the edge of the tub to sit on the floor. "I don't want to be alone again."

"Is being alone really that scary?"

"It is when you're living forever!" Yugi shouted jumping to his feet. Yami was in the doorway before he could even take a step.

"Calm down. It was just a question."

"This isn't fair! It's two against one, like always," Yugi said slumping back down to the floor with his back against the wall.

"Two against one?" Yami asked.

"You're both always gaining up on me. It's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever we have conflict, the two vampires always take each other's side, and gain up on the frail weak human. I guess it's to be expected though. When have I ever given either of you a reason to take my side for once?" Yugi asked getting on his hands and knees and crawling towards Yami. He crawled through his legs, and out the door.

"You let him escape," Atem accused.

"Nah, he just changed the rules," Yami joked back earning a snort out of Atem.

"Sigh, when do you think he'll finally believe me that he's the furthest thing from weak that I have ever come across? That he's the strongest person I know?"

"It'll probably be around the same time that he stops being so selfless."

"So, never huh?"

"Never sounds pretty accurate."

"I can hear you ya know," Yugi growled from the other room.

"Well, good, you were meant to."

"What do you say we go on that walk now? I won't lead you off a cliff."

"Sure," Yami said holding out his hand. Yugi eyed it as if it was a species of bug that hadn't yet been discovered by mankind. Then he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

Yugi walked to the door, and opened it. That surprised him, he had expected it to be locked. Not hearing any footsteps behind him, he turned to find them gone. Yugi blinked, were they hiding? Or had they gone on ahead through a different means? Shaking his head, he took out his iPod and turned it onto his lonely mix. It had definitely grown in the past months. He'd gone out of his way to find songs that made him feel lonely. A bad habit really, but…

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he walked out, locking the door behind him. Home by Phillips Phillips started to play. He just hummed along with the words. Walking out of the building, he still didn't see them. Really? They weren't going to come just because he wouldn't hold Yami's hand? How childish. Whatever, it wasn't his problem. Not. His. Problem.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself as he made his way down the streets. Walking into a local blood shop, he bought the types of blood bags that he usually did, only he tripled his order. This confused the owner, until he explained why. He pointed at something outside the window, asking if he was talking about those two vampires. Yugi whipped around, but didn't see anyone.

"Well, they move fast, don't they?"

"Too bad," Yugi said taking the blood from the shop keeper. He handed him the money for the blood. "I was going to turn them into pack mules. Just like I always used to."

"Vampires aren't pack mules."

"They can be, if you train them right."

The shop keeper laughed, saying he'd see him in two weeks for his next load. Yugi smiled slightly, before lifting the paper bag higher, and walking out of the shop. A little ways away from the shop, he put the bag on a bench, and took out his headphones. Placing them and his iPod in his coat pocket, Yugi walked on, allowing his senses to expand around him. Oh, he'd sense if they were following him now. There was just some things that couldn't be hidden, not once someone was used to them. Unless of course a couple of cowards were moving just outside of his range.

"Cowards huh?" Atem asked right next to him.

Yugi jumped, the bag going high, and a few bags coming out as well. Atem caught the big bag, while Yami snatched the others from the air. Holding onto Atem's arm, he waited for his heart to stop beating so fast, and loud.

"Mmm, he got the really good kind," Yami said licking his lips, and throwing the bags into the big one.

"You're pretty rusty, Yugi. We've been unable to make you jump so for quite a long time."

"No, impossible. You cheated somehow. I can sense you guys no matter what. Like that time you sat under my window for an entire night, Atem. Two months ago. Or when Yami thought he was being secretive when he was following me around school two days after he screamed at me to go cry on someone else's lawn. I sensed you then, but neither one of you approached me."

"So that's where you were all night!" Yami accused pointing at Atem. "You weren't taking a walk!"

"And this means you didn't get lost. You knew exactly where you were."

Yugi watched them bicker back and forth about who the bigger liar was for a couple of seconds before shoving his hands in his coat pockets and walking away. He wandered into the music store, and back to where the pianos were. Checking his watch he saw that it was half past two. He had time, and besides he only knew three songs anyway.

He supposed that that was what always made him and Sakura such a good team at recitals. She was the expert pianist, and he could sing anything. They never lost, but then she went off to College, and didn't have time for that anymore. He'd gone into one alone, and well, you could imagine the outcome. Three chords, it was three chords wrong, and he lost. He stopped going to them after that. He'd quit dancing too, around the same time, oh well. He was still an expert dancer and singer. Everyone can't be good at everything. The world would be so boring if they were anyway.

Putting his hands on the piano, he started to play A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. He didn't sing, just played the melody. Tears escaped his eyes as he continued to play one of the three songs he knew on the piano. He didn't need to sing though, someone else picked up the melody for him.

 _And I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory_

 _Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

 _If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
Cause you I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight_

Yugi stopped playing. Looking up, he saw Yami sitting on the piano. Yami was staring back at him, a frown on his face.

"If the point of your revelation was to get us to bicker with one another, congrats, you succeeded," Atem said.

"No. I thought you were well aware of what the other had been doing. After all, you hide no secrets from each other, do you?" Yugi asked looking at Yami.

"Yami?"

"I don't know what he's getting at."

"I'm sorry, do you know something about Yami, which he doesn't?"

"No. How could I? I'm an insignificant human. My life is so short, how could I know anything about him which he already doesn't know himself?"

"Oh no, don't hold back now. If you know something, then do speak up about it."

"I can't. I made a promise," Yugi said getting up from the bench and walking out of the store.

"Uh, wait! Mutou! Wait!" the girl behind the counter called.

"Yeah?"

"Here, the CD from Red you were asking about."

"Oh! And it has it on here? Hold Me Now?"

"Yes, it does, see?" she pointed to the sixth track.

"Oh! That's great! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome."

Yugi reached into his back pocket to pay for it, but someone else already put some money down, before pushing him out the door.

"This isn't a date, you know! You didn't have to go and pay!"

"A simple thank you would be sufficient."

"Yeah, alright, thank you."

"Who'd you make a promise to?"

"Someone important."

"What's their name?"

"Well, that's kind of what the promise is about. I gave this person my word, and I'm not going to go back on it now. That's just the kind of person I am."

Yugi hopped up onto the high ledge, and started to walk along it. Yes, they knew the kind of person he was. But it also made them wonder, if that man's mistress was the person he had made this promise to? An image of him flashed briefly through their brains.

"Logan?" Yugi asked turning too quickly, and falling off the ledge. He laughed slightly as his bottom hit the wet grass.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's an old friend of Sakura's from high school," Yugi answered completely forgetting that he'd used that excuse before.

"Really?" Yami asked his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, why? How do you know him?"

"Well, he was at Sakura's wedding, wasn't he? Also, I don't recall you introducing him as Logan then."

"Uh, I had forgotten his name at the time. Saki told me later."

"Really? So if we were to show Sakura a picture of him, she'd know him right away?"

"I'm not sure. After all, he's a really _old_ friend."

"But she must've remembered him, or else he wouldn't have been invited to the wedding, right?"

"Uh, right."

"Perhaps we should've questioned him at the wedding, after you just disappeared," Atem said crossing his arms.

Yugi gulped, "I'm sure it wouldn't have helped any."

"Why not?"

"We don't really know each other."

"Or maybe, it's because you know he wouldn't have been there after you vanished from the wedding?"

"Please, I made a promise. I made a promise." He didn't bother trying to cover up the lie anymore. Knowing it would be of no use anyway. He was caught in a tangled web, and there was no escaping it now. He never should've said he recognized the man that flashed through their minds. Should've acted as if he was no one Yugi'd ever met.

"Probably, but I guess since you promised to keep it a secret, then it's okay."

"Really?" Yugi asked with small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No."

"Oh, look, it's after three I need to start getting ready for class."

"Well, it's a six minute walk back to the apartment so we can talk on the way there about Logan. The guy who kidnapped you!" Yami said cheerfully.

"He didn't kidnap me!" Yugi said feeling indignant. Then he clapped a hand over his mouth. That was something else he _really_ should've kept to himself.

"Come again?" Atem asked.

"Uh, um, well, um, you see, I, um, had a, um, choice?"

"What kind of choice?" Yami asked.

"The kind with two options."

"You don't say? And what exactly were the _two_ options?"

"Uh, well, one was where I went with him alone and willingly, the other I believe was that I never tapped into that one blog again."

"Why alone? And why not tell anyone this?" Atem asked.

"Uh, I think I'll answer the second one first cause it'll also explain the first in the long run. But you know, right now I really need to get ready for class."

Atem grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Talk Mutou."

"Mutou? Ouch, that hurts. You cut me deep, you cut me real deep just now."

"I'll cut you for real if you don't answer the second question right now."

"Uh, well he didn't want anyone to know, especially you two, cause he was afraid that you'd want to come with me. Or you'd send someone to tail me. And let's face it, with your track records, that probably wouldn't have been that far off from what would've happened."

Atem set Yugi back on the ground, and threw a seething glare at Yami over his shoulder. Uh, had he missed something? Kind of reminded him of when they first started dating. Hm, well, while they were distracted with their staring contest, now seemed like the perfect opportunity for escape. Turning around, he felt a hand claim a handful his jacket in death like grip.

"I don't care! I don't like the fact that he can be convinced to wander off with complete strangers so easily."

Yugi unzipped his jacket, slipped out of it, and ran like hell. He was huffing and puffing by the time he reached the door to his apartment, not to mention he was pretty cold. Rubbing his arms, he quickly unlocked the door, and pounded on the elevator button. Just as he was stepping inside his mates walked through the front door. Pounding on the close doors, button, he just barely managed to get away.

Not wanting to face them on the third floor though, he got off on the second where someone else was getting on. Taking the stairway, he was able to slip past them waiting for the elevator to come up to the third floor. He did notice Atem's vice grip on his jacket though. He was so not going to be pleased.

Yugi opened his door, locking it behind him, and turned around. He jumped a mile high to see Atem on his couch, and Yami lounging on the coffee table. But how did? He snuck, was sure he'd snuck past them. How did they? Not possible.

"So, the elevator went down after hitting the second floor," Yami said.

"But…I…you?"

"He's so speechless."

"Are you cold, Yugi?" Atem asked.

 _"Atem, I think he's cold. Perhaps we should warm him up."_

 _"Show me how you'd warm up a human."_

Yugi shook the memory away, and went into his room. He needed to get ready for class. Which he now only had an hour and a half to get to. It was on the far side of campus. Oh, he was going to be late. Crap.

"You're not going to be late," Atem said leaning against his door frame before throwing his coat at him. Yugi actually caught it which kind of surprised him.

"Please, Atem, I made a promise, and I want to keep it. Because I can't…" he trailed off looking out to the living area where he knew Yami was, "I just can't. Not like that."

"Not like what?"

"I've caused enough pain, I don't want to make anymore. By breaking this promise, that's exactly what I'd be doing."

"It can't be as bad as you're making it."

"What if it was?" he asked going to sit on the bed.

"Yugi, when we keep secrets, we create rifts," Atem pushed off the frame to come sit beside him. "That's something my Father used to tell me. I don't want any rifts with you or Yami, so please, just tell me."

"I want to, believe me, I do, but I can't." Yugi gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before going into the closet to get ready for his class.

"How'd it go?" Yami asked.

"No dice, but it definitely has something to do with not wanting to hurt you. He's trying to protect you from something, that much is obvious."

"I don't need protecting!"

"We're not going to get it out of him. He's too firm."

"Are you telling me we should just drop it?"

"Drop it or have him pull away. It's up to you."

"So, what's for dinner?" Yugi asked.

"A bit early for that, isn't it?"

"Alright," Yugi said walking out of the room.

"Yugi, wait, what time do you get out of this class?"

"I don't know. It's test day. Could be any time. Depends on the length of the test." Yugi went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He just realized that he hadn't all day. Gross.

"So it might be beneficial to eat now instead of later, is that what you're trying to say?" Yami asked.

"Could be. I dun't fow."

"Don't talk with your toothbrush in your mouth."

"Gan't unerstan me?"

"Fine, continue to talk with your toothbrush in your mouth."

"Look, I need to get to class. If you're coming, then let's go. If not, stay here and try not to trash the place. Oh! And no sex on my bed either."

"Sex hasn't crossed our minds for a long time, Yugi," Atem replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Just trying to be cautious," Yugi said back as he grabbed his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

"It wouldn't have felt right without a small weight nestled between us," Yami whispered, his breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

Yugi fled. He just ran, taking the stairs two at a time. He couldn't even recall if he'd shut the door. It didn't matter, they'd grab it for him no doubt. He jumped into his truck, and spun out of the parking lot. For him to say something like that, to _him_ , it was so humiliating. It proved just how horrible of mate he was. First he runs away, then he starves them, doesn't give them any sexual releases, and he wasn't even attending those meetings anymore. He was a horrible failure. It seemed like the only thing he was good at these days was hurting those he loved.

Yugi pulled into the parking lot closest to his class. Grabbing his backpack, he high tailed it to that class. He made it ten minutes before the class started, thank Kami. Sitting in his usual seat in the back, he took out his book, going over the two chapters one last time before the test.

[Time skip]

Of course they were standing across the hallway when he got out of class. Being one of the first ones, he couldn't avoid them in a crowd. Then again, with his hair style that would've been debatable too. He stood staring at them a moment, before hitching his backpack up higher and nodding his head to the left in a follow me gesture.

Taking them to a commons that was usually deserted at this time of night, he sat down only seeing one other student there. A freshman by the looks of her. The other two sat across from him. No one said a thing.

Finally, Atem leaned forwards slightly, "Yugi. Yami, he was just trying to make a joke."

Yugi looked him dead in the eyes, "I didn't get it."

Yugi noticed the freshman packing up her stuff, and then leaving. Atem must've too, because he looked up from the ground. Yami just continued to sit there, staring at the opposite wall.

"Let's just face it already," Yugi said, "I just don't have what it takes to be your mate. A mate that you two need. So, maybe it would be better if we went our separate ways from now on. You stay away from me, and I stay away from you. And in the long run, everyone gets hurt less." He stood, and started to walk away.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it," Yami said.

"Well, what do you want me to say? That I can't wait to run back into your open arms, and be a family again?"

"Do you?" Atem asked.

"I don't know anymore. I know I did in the very beginning, but so much has changed between us, I don't think I even _know_ what I want anymore."

"You want us, Yugi."

"Do I? I mean, do I really want to open myself up to what could be a world of pain if I fall back into you two? If I trust you again?"

"Sometimes pain comes with relationships," Yami said.

"No one should feel this much pain just to be in relationship with the ones they love."

"Love?" Atem asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, Atem, love. Despite everything we've been through over the past couple of months, I still love you both. I don't know why. I just do. I can't help it. I love you so much, my chest has been in constant pain because of it."

"You know, that doesn't need to be," Yami said his voice getting closer.

"I know. If I could just fall out of love with you, then my life would be easier. I don't think that's ever going to happen though."

"No, I meant that you don't need to be in constant pain because you love us." Arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist. "If you'd just open yourself to us again, trust us, the pain would lessen so much."

"I can't," Yugi said bowing his head as the tears started to fall. "I can't expose myself to that kind of pain again. Leave myself open for a direct hit on my heart."

"No Yugi," Yami said spinning him around, and crushing him to his chest. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

Arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning him between two bodies. His entire body tensed up, and those arms retracted, but not the body. Hands started to rub up and down his sides.

"Shh, relax, just relax. It's alright, just relax."

"Atem, I don't think you're helping."

He was though, in an odd way. Yugi's body started to relax as it continued to be pressed between the two. Though he didn't stop crying; he did relax. Atem sighed in relief, and re-wrapped his arms around him.

"There, that's better."

They stood there, in a hug that was at once familiar, and not at the same time. Yugi turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against the cool silky cloth of Yami's shirt. Someone kissed the top of his head. There was once a time when he could tell who that was without any thought. Now though, everything was different. He closed his eyes, wanting to stay in this moment forever, just like a photograph.

"We had to of listened to that song at least a thousand times," Atem whispered.

"What song?" Yugi asked.

"Photograph. By Ed Sheeran. That message is so worn out, I'm more surprised it still plays at all."

"I was only trying to tell you that I was still alive, and that I'd come back. You just needed to wait for me. I'll always come back, no matter how far I stray away from you. I will _always_ come back home."

"We don't have heartbeats though," Yami pointed out.

"You're wrong," Yugi whispered, "I heard them. They beat for me. And I'm certain that if my heart had ever stopped, it would find life again in you two. I've missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around Yami's back, his knees suddenly feeling weak. He needed the support, or he was sure he would fall to them. The two pressed him closer between them.

"You're such a sap," Atem said in a strange voice.

Yugi tilted his head back to look up at him. He was staring down at him with so much love in his eyes, it brought tears to Yugi's. He chuckled, wiping one away, before kissing the other. Yugi's eyes slid shut, as Atem kissed his nose, and then lips. Yugi kissed back, needing no more persuasion than the look he had just seen in his eyes. It was a perfect moment, and then it was shattered.

"Uh, you do realize that this is a public place and not your bedroom, right?" a snooty voice asked.

Atem growled against his lips, as Yami just laughed. A blush lighted Yugi's face as he pulled his head away from Atem, to look around for whoever had spoken. It was one of the Sensei's. Yugi gave a sheepish grin, as he laid his head against Yami's chest.

"Every time, _every_ _time_ ," Yami teased Atem rubbing their noses together.

"Knock it off," Atem said pulling away.

Yami scooped him up into his arms, and Yugi tensed up again. Slowly he relaxed, and fought down the urge to demand that he be let go. Open up, and let them in. Open up, and let them in. Open up, and let them in. He chanted that over and over again in his mind, until he was able to lay his head down on Yami's shoulder with no conflict.

"Can you take his bag? It's digging into my arm."

"Sure." Atem took it from him.

Oh, it was much more comfy in Yami's arms now. And with it rolling on ten o'clock, he could probably get some much needed sleep. Yami put him back on his feet.

"No, no sleeping. You need to eat first."

"But it's so late," Yugi complained.

"I don't care. You're going to eat, and then you can think about sleeping."

"Whatever," Yugi said taking his keys out of his pocket and throwing them into the air. "Who wants to drive?"

Someone snatched them out of the air. "You're _letting_ us drive?" Atem asked in slight shock.

"Or I can wait for you to just steal my keys. This way was easier."

"Yeah, okay," Yami said ruffling his hair.

"Ack! No, don't do that!" Yugi exclaimed, trying to straighten out his hair. "You're going to ruin my perfect starfish shaped look."

Both vampires completely lost themselves to their laughter. Yugi pouted before snatching his keys back from Yami and stomping off. Messing with his good looks. What were those bakas thinking?

"Oh, come now, don't be like that," Yami said throwing an arm around his shoulders and taking the keys back from him.

"Still a baka."

"Why do you care so much about your hair?"

"Cause it's the only part of me that doesn't look sick," Yugi answered carelessly. "Uh, wait, no, I meant that it helps define my character."

"Just show us the way to the truck," Atem sighed.

"Uh, um," Yugi looked around him trying to get his bearings, before turning to look behind him. What a fool he was. "This way," Yugi said making a 180 and walking in that direction.

"We were going the wrong way?"

"I was flustered!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Yugi huffed in annoyance, before picking up his pace slightly. His truck was on the other side of the school. He should've gone to the other commons area. Oh well, this one had been less crowded, and that had been his goal in any case.

When he got out to his truck however, he saw Marcus leaning against it. He wasn't even surprised by this. Marcus always came to get him from school when he wasn't home by nine. It was just something he did.

"Keys," he said holding out his hand.

"You're going to have to wrestle them from, Yami," Yugi replied jerking his thumb at the vampire.

"Oh yeah, _they're_ here."

"Well, don't sound too enthused," Atem said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Hey, do you think we can stop at a fast food joint on the way home? They think I need to eat three meals a day."

"You do need to eat three meals a day."

"No, Yami and I created a meal plan for you, and you're going to eat it."

"Fine, but you could make it a little more complicated."

"What do you mean by complicated?" Yami asked.

"You know, a little more flare."

"Oh no, no rich foods for you until your health is back up."

Then he picked Yugi up, and put him in the truck. He refused to move from the window seat however, making everyone climb in through the driver's seat. And since his truck was only meant to fit three, they all found themselves quite squished. Still, Atem's head did make a nice pillow…

[Time skip]

"Completely hopeless this one," Atem was whispering.

"I told you not to let him lean on you like that," Yami scoffed.

"I didn't think he'd actually fall asleep. The position he was in looked too uncomfortable."

"Well, when our human is tired, he can fall asleep anywhere, you _know_ this."

"Yes, well, how're we going to feed him now?"

"Using utensils I hope," Yugi said his eyes opening slightly.

"You're awake," Yami said.

"You talk too loud," Yugi said rolling over onto his side, and off the couch.

"And you really need to take stock of your bearings before you start moving," Atem said putting him back on the couch gently.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, no broken bones. We're good over here."

"Good, now we can recommence our Doctor Who marathon."

"Your what marathon?" Yami asked putting a plate of spaghetti in his hands.

"Doctor Who."

"Just sit and watch," Yugi said pulling the two down as he started in on the food. He wasn't going to lie, he was hungry, but he still wanted something more extravagant.

"Put on another 30 pounds, and then we'll talk."

"30? That's more than I weighed before!"

"Oh? How much did you weigh before you lost an alarming amount of weight?" Atem asked like he was curious. Yugi knew he wasn't, he wanted to know how skinny he was before his bond broke.

"Uh, I think somewhere around 120, or 130 pounds."

"Liar. I could feel your ribs when we danced at the Christmas Eve Ball. Don't insult my intelligence."

"You were holding my back."

"Which was smaller than usual."

"65."

"Marcus!"

"And since then, he's lost another 27. Hence why he says that was more than what he was weighing before."

"Traitor!"

"You're so cute when you pout," Yami said fingering his jaw.

"I'm not pouting. I'm scowling."

"Sure."

"Just start the show, please?"

"Okay, Princess."

"Don't _call_ me that!"

Atem's and Yami's eyes traveled from one roommate to the next. There was something different in the way that they interacted with one another. They couldn't put their finger on what it was, but it was definitely _something_. They wanted to say that it was how an older brother would treat their younger, but that wasn't quite right. Nor was it in an overly friendly matter either. Just what was it? Oh, this was going to drive them crazy.

"Muhtaram, can we talk?" Atem asked standing up.

"No, Doctor Who is on," Yugi said pulling him back down. "You can talk when I'm sleeping."

Yami fiddled with one of Yugi's bangs as Atem pulled a piece of spaghetti out of his open mouth. It had only taken 20 minutes before the Little One was out like a light. Marcus just shook his head at his little human charge.

"Well, that didn't take nearly as long as I had hoped it would," Marcus said standing up, and taking the plate off the floor to put back into the kitchen.

"We can talk now, right?" Atem asked.

"Out here," Marcus said nodding his head to the balcony door.

"Yami, put Yugi in some pajamas, and put him in bed."

"Uh, okay. You don't want to help?"

"No, there's something more pressing going on here," Atem responded following Marcus out.

"What do you want to know, King?"

"What's up with you and Yugi? You seem closer?"

"So? As his personal guard it's my job to get close to him."

"Do you like him?"

"Who wouldn't? The kid makes it too easy to like him."

"Muhtaram."

"No, not like that. Yugi's like the little brother I never got to have."

"You don't act like he's your little brother."

"How would you know?"

"You know as well as I do that Yugi can be oblivious at the worst of times. So, I will ask you again, do you _like_ him?"

"And why would I tell you if I did? You'll just put me on a new assignment. Sorry King, but I'm just fine with the one that I have now."

"No," Atem sighed, "I can't anyway. You've been his stronghold for the past four months. If I were suddenly to take that away from him who knows how he'd handle it. No, you're not going anywhere."

"Good to know that my job security is riding on his well-being."

"He said he still loves us."

"Duh, a stranger off the street could tell you that."

"Then…why?"

"Like I said, he makes it too easy. It hasn't mattered how many times you break his frail human heart. It still shines with love for you two, which baffles me as well as everyone else on his detail. That's just the way it is though. There isn't a thing we can do to change it."

"Would you want to?"

"Nah, never. You're a lucky bastard. You and Yami both. I just wish…you had the hearts to appreciate it."

"Yeah, we seem to be lacking in that department a lot, don't we?" Atem asked a tear slipping down his cheek.

"You almost lost him once, and none of us can believe that you'd put yourself in the type of situation where you could lose him a second time."

"Pride's a damaging thing, isn't it?"

"Maybe if you had less, it wouldn't have to be."

Atem nodded and walked back into the apartment. He wiped another tear away, as he walked into Yugi's room. He was curled up under the blankets, and Yami was just lying there, holding him. Snuggling into the back of his hair, breathing him in.

"Mm, ripe peaches, and so potent," Yami sighed before opening an eye to look at him. "So?"

"You _do_ realize that we can't reassign him, right?"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" Atem asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"He has plenty of support! What makes Muhtaram so special?"

"He's been Yugi's stronghold, his roommate, for four months now. What do you think will happen if he suddenly just vanishes and we move into the room next door? Use your brain will you? That's why Ra gave you one!"

Yugi's eyelids started to flutter.

"Who cares? He's in the way!"

"Damnit, Yami! Stop being so selfish!"

"Me!? What about _him_!" Yami shouted jumping to his feet and pointing.

"How is Yugi being selfish? He's letting us stay, he's feeding us, lets us sleep in his bed, force whatever we want down his throat, and even tried to talk things out with us."

Yugi's eyes were barely visible under his droopy lashes.

"Uh, let's see, he wandered off for a week and a half, and didn't tell anyone where he was going? Let alone when he'd be back."

 _SMACK!_

Yugi was wide awake as he stared at the red handprint on Yami's cheek where Atem had slapped him.

"Would you grow up! That was months ago!"

"He still hasn't forgiven us yet!"

"Does he need to?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Uh, yes, he does."

"Why? I think he can wait four, five, six, eight, ten, maybe even twenty months before he needs to forgive us."

"Twenty? Really?"

Yugi's eyes flickered between the two, as he kept his breathing even, and his mind in a peaceful serene state.

"What? He's forgiven us way too many times, and way too easily in the past."

"What're you talking about? We deserve to be forgiven."

"No, we don't. We don't deserve shit from him."

"How can you say that?"

"Because we're older than him, Yami. Way older, and it's time we started to act like it. Yugi…he's like a child, his age anyway. We…we're a couple of really old men."

"Are you saying he should be with someone younger?"

"No, more that he needs to find someone that will act their age. We're so not it."

"He belongs with us, Atem."

"I'm aware of what we keep telling ourselves every time we do him a wrong, Yami," Atem sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"What do you think he tells himself every time he does us a wrong?"

"I hope they forgive me," Yugi whispered sitting up. Both vampires whipped around to face him.

"Yugi," Atem said fear in his voice, "h-how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. Excuse me," Yugi said grabbing a pillow and dragging it out into the living room. Or at least that was his intentions anyway. Yami was blocking and locking the door. He just shrugged then, and threw the pillow on the ground. He laid his head down on it a moment later. Reaching up, he yanked on his blanket a couple of times before it came off, and wrapped it around his body.

"Yugi?" Yami questioned his intentions of sleeping on the floor.

"I don't want to get in the way of your argument, so I'm just going to sleep here instead. Do continue."

"You're not in the way."

"Oh no, I definitely think I am. I'm in the way of most of your arguments. In fact, I think that if you were to take me out of them, then you'd have nothing to fight about."

Neither vampire spoke. And what could they say, really, that wouldn't be a lie? Yugi stared up at them before just looking away, nodding. The silence said he was right. It hurt so much to be right.

"Let me out."

"No."

"Let me out, Yami."

"I said no."

Yugi looked up at him, he was wearing the expression of a predator. Looking over at Atem, he saw that his was a twin to Yami's. Neither one was going to let him out right now.

"Ce'mere," Atem said patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Yugi simply chucked his pillow at him. Atem caught it with ease, and put it on the bed. So he threw the blanket at him too. Atem didn't bother, and just let it hit him, before pulling it off. He patted the spot next to him again.

"You have nothing more to throw, so I think you should just come here."

"That's what you think," Yugi growled going into the closet. His arms were full of stuffed animals when he came back out. Dropping them at his feet, he started to chuck one after another at them. The only one he didn't throw at them was the Kuriboh. He set it off to the side like it was precious, before throwing the last three at him.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"Don't worry, I have more."

"Whoa! No."

There was a blur of movement, and Yugi found himself trapped on the bed. Atem's knees were on either side of his hips, and his hands were pinned on either side of his head. Yugi felt vulnerable. Like a baby cub that had been separated from its Mother.

"Yugi, please don't use that type of analogy."

"Why not? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Very."

"Good."

"You're aware this game can be played both ways, correct?" Yami asked.

"What game?"

"Atem?"

"With pleasure."

Atem leaned down and kissed at the underside of his jaw, where the flesh was the softest.

"A-ah! What're you doing?"

"Playing your game. I am playing correctly, right?"

"N-no, please don't," Yugi whimpered straining his head away.

Atem pulled back immediately. Yugi's eyes were squeezed shut, and his face was a mask of misery. Sighing, he pecked him on the cheek and released his hands. Something soft and furry was thrown at him, and he caught it midair. Looking away from Yugi he saw it was the Kuriboh, the one he'd set aside. Putting it on his chest, Yugi held onto it like Atem had just handed him a lifeline.

"Yugi, who gave you that Kuriboh?" Yami asked planning on ripping it to shreds as soon as he got the chance to. The person too. Clearly, Yugi was way too attached to them.

"You did. You and Atem both. You put it on my doorstep on the 26th of December. That's why I came to the airport. I thought you wanted to bury the hatchet. Otherwise…I wouldn't have bothered." Yugi looked up at them. "You _were_ the ones who gave him to me, right?"

"Of course," Atem said.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just making sure you knew what you were holding. And who it was from."

"I love you," Yugi said kissing his cheek. "Now get off of me."

Yami snorted, before leaning down by Yugi, and taping his cheek. Yugi looked down at the Kuriboh, before pecking him on the cheek too. Atem rolled off of him, and sat on the bed beside him.

"Alright, it's going on 12 am already. You need to get some sleep," he said running his hand through his hair.

"What's the point? The two of you will just get into another fight in 20 minutes and wake me up again."

"Not a chance, we're going to bed too. Right Atem?"

"Right. So, go to sleep, Yugi."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before they closed, hiding those beautiful gems, as he fell asleep. They moved his head onto a pillow, and put the blanket back over him. He shivered and they got out a thicker blanket, putting that on him too. Yami fiddled with one of his bangs before looking up at Atem, and voicing the question on both of their minds.

"But who _really_ gave him the Kuriboh?"

"Someone who thought they were helping. Or was trying to help."

"And I ruined it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I really am selfish."

"I'm so glad you finally admitted it," Atem said in a teasing way.

Yami smacked his shoulder, before moving closer to Yugi. Atem moved closer on his other side, until he had Yugi using his chest as a pillow. Wrapping an arm around him and Yami, they fell asleep too.

[Time skip]

"Yami. Yami. Get up."

"Why? What's wrong?" Yami yawned.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"So? Go to the bathroom."

"I can't. You locked the door remember?"

"Yeah, sounds great Yugi."

"Yami!" Yugi said hitting him.

"Mm, what?"

"Un-lock the door."

"Sure if you're good."

"No! Wake up! I need to use the bathroom!"

Atem almost choked on the laughter that wanted to escape him. Oh, he could've easily opened the door for Yugi, but why spoil his fun?

"So go already."

"If you don't unlock that door right now I will use you as my toilet."

That did it, Atem burst out with laughter as the bed shook with his laughing. "C'mon, I'll let you out, Yugi."

"What?"

"I didn't want to spoil your fun, but if you're going to urinate on Yami, I'm afraid I'll have to intervene." Atem smirked as he unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"He would've deserved it!" Yugi pouted jumping off the bed and making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Who would've deserved what?" Yami asked rubbing one of his eyes as he yawned.

"Apparently, you being urinated on."

"Oh, that sounds cool," Yami said lying back down.

"Three…two…one…action!"

"Wait! What?!" he asked jumping back up.

"That's what people who refuse to unlock doors get," Yugi huffed marching in his closet to get dressed for his student partnership.

Atem was helpless with laughter as he slid to the ground. Marcus came up running a towel through his hair.

"What's so funny?"

"Yugi trying to wake up Yami so he could use the bathroom."

"Why did Yami need to wake up so he could use the bathroom?"

"To unlock the door of course."

"You can override anyone's lock though."

"Oh, but it would've been horrible of me to ruin his fun."

"Yeah, but since you're over here and Yami's not, I assumed you did anyway."

"Only because he threatened to urinate on Yami if he didn't unlock the door immediately."

Marcus snorted before quickly turning around, and disappearing into the kitchen area behind the fridge. His shoulders were shaking the entire time. Atem turned amused eyes onto Yami who was pointedly looking at any place but him.

"Come on, come on! We're going to be late!" Yugi said running a brush through his hair quickly before throwing it on the couch.

"Hey! Hold up! You need to eat!" Atem said grabbing his hand and pinning him to the wall.

"There's no time! I need to be at the HS in 20 minutes or I'm screwed! It takes 35 to get there. Come on! Come on! Come on!" Yugi panicked wiggling free and grabbing his keys before bolting out the door, barley catching his backpack strap before he vanished.

"So, he's not eating today?" Marcus asked.

"No, he is. He's just not aware of it yet."

Yugi threw his bag into his truck's bed, hopped in the cab, and turned it on. Or at least he tried to. It clicked. He tried again. It reached the same effect. Hopping back out of the cab, he lifted the hood. After rifling around in the engine for a moment he came to the horrible conclusion that it was the spark plug. It was missing.

"So, without this the truck really doesn't work, huh?" Yami asked tossing his spark plug up and down in the air.

"Gimme that!" Yugi nearly screeched making a wild grab for it.

"Uh-uh, you need to eat, remember?" Yami easily dodged him.

"I'll eat in the truck while one of you drive. Please, can we go now?"

"We don't know the way to the High School though, remember?"

"Here ya go," Atem said handing him a plate.

Yugi became a vacuum as he inhaled the contents on the plate. Something which they protested, but seemed to have no control over as Yugi handed Atem an empty plate.

"Spat pug!" Yugi ordered while trying to swallow at the same time pointing to his truck.

"So, what piece did you take?" Atem asked.

"Apparently something important."

"You should probably put it back while I force liquid down his throat."

"Don't let him choke."

"Do you want some apple juice?" Atem asked holding up a glass of it. It was guzzled, some of it making rivulets as it came out of the sides of his mouth. He didn't choke though, as he handed the glass back to Atem.

"Now can I be late?"

"Uh, yeah," Atem said in a distracted voice.

This time when Yugi climbed into the cab, and started the engine it worked. He peeled out of the parking lot leaving a little extra cargo behind. He burst into the classroom ten minutes late. Yes, he had been speeding.

"Mr. Mutou, may I inquire as to where you've been?"

"I'm…sorry. They wouldn't…let me…out of…bedroom."

The entire class burst into a fit of giggles when their student Sensei seemed to realize the implications of what he was saying. Realized it and turned a bright crimson red. His voice went up a few octaves as he asked what they were learning today.

"We're actually reviewing everything we've learned so far."

"Okay."

"You can sit in the back Mr. Tardy."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it in that way. I simply meant they locked the door."

"Oh? Did they put a tie on it too?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit in the back before I say anything else that can be turned into an innuendo."

The class laughed again. His blush becoming darker as he sat in a seat in the back. Sensei Yutka huffed in annoyance as she turned back to the lesson at hand.

The day was 3/4 over by the time they found the right school. And class. However, since there were only two seats in the back, Yugi was forced to sit in Atem's lap. Sensei Yutka was refusing to let him teach for the duration of the day. A just punishment she had said at lunch. Yugi had had an apple, some carrots, a chocolate bar, and a milk box. He already knew that his mates were going to be less than amused when they found out. And that question, well, it came all too soon for him.

"So, what did you have for lunch?" Yami asked as he hoisted Yugi's bag higher on his shoulder.

"Uh, stuff."

"What kind of _stuff_?"

"The food kind."

"Funny, out with it."

"Uh, I think there was an apple and milk box on my tray. I can't seem to recall the rest, but I'm sure it was barely edible."

"Try."

"Why force it?"

"Because we want to know," Atem said.

"Are you sure about that?" Yugi asked loosening his tie. Was it always this hot in here?

"What do you know that you don't want us to know?" Atem stopped walking forwards and started to walk towards him.

"Uh, how inadequate you might find it to be?"

"Try us."

"I'd really just not share and avoid a fight, thanks," Yugi said as his back hit a wall.

"Yugi, just tell us."

"No, you're going to be mad."

"Tell us anyway."

"But you'll be disappointed."

"Please don't make me go through your mind."

"An apple, carrots, chocolate bar, and milk," Yugi said quickly sinking to the floor. Oh, it was coming now.

"And?" Yami prompted.

"What do you mean and?" Yugi asked looking around Atem's legs at him. "There is no 'and'. That's it."

"You're right. That is inadequate. You shall be punished for it." Then he grinned at Yugi before walking away.

"I made that trick, Yami. It's not going to work on me."

"No, it probably won't," Atem said pulling him to his feet. "However, on Yami, flawless, every time."

"You're not…mad?"

"Furious. However, we need to treat you with tender care right now. Anger gets us nowhere."

"So…" Yugi trailed off, unsure of how to phrase his question.

"Yes?"

"As long as I'm unhealthy…you're not going to get mad at me?"

"I didn't say that. I'm simply putting it as we're not going to express that anger at you. But I'm sure there'll still be plenty of times when we get angry with you."

"You can still get mad at me."

"No, I don't think so. Now walk."

"I'm serious, Tem. It's not good to bottle up your emotions." He held a serious face for all of five seconds before he gasped as he seemed to realize _exactly_ what he just said.

"You called me, Tem."

"I-i-i-it just slipped out."

"Shh, it's okay," Atem said grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into his chest. Yugi, he had no idea how much that little slip up meant to the elder vampire. Not a single clue.

"Hey, what's taking you slow pokes so long?" Yami asked from a short ways down the hallway.

"Uh, we're coming," Yugi said pushing Atem away and running to Yami. Where was his backpack? He thought Yami had had it.

Atem looked at the ground a moment before catching up in one quick step. Yami was giving him a questioning look, but Atem just waved him off. He'd tell him later. Maybe.

"Uh, am I going to have to whip something together for dinner too? Or are you two truck breakers going to do that?"

"We did not break your truck."

"You took out the spark plug. That's breaking it!"

"Oh, is that what that thing was called. I thought for sure it was a spat pug."

"Nyah," Yugi said sticking his tongue out.

"Do that again, and we might just have to put that muscle in captivity," Yami teased.

Yugi gave him a small smile before walking away. "Well, it was worth a shot," Atem said putting an arm around his waist and pulling him after their mate.

"So, what're you making for dinner?"

"Steak. Yugi's favorite."

"Oh no, that's a cheeseburger."

"Oh! No way! My steak has definitely trumped it."

"Trumped what?" Yugi asked coming back.

"Admit it Yugi Mutou, you like my steak more than cheeseburgers."

"Psst, Yami, if I agree, do I get steak?"

"I think so."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ha!"

"He just wants the steak," Yami replied smirking before lifting Yugi up and over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down. I can walk!"

"Hmph." Yami took two quick steps and was at the truck that they had found earlier when they finally found the High School they'd been looking for all day.

"Yami, why'd you do that?" Atem asked coming up behind them. "Now he's green."

"Oh, what a shame. Guess he's going to have to be cuddled now."

"You're horrible," Yugi mumbled before getting sick all down Yami's back.

"And now he's less green," Atem said cheerfully.

"You're riding in the bed, Yami."

"Right," he replied putting Yugi in the cab, and climbing into the back. Oh, here was his backpack.

Atem started the car, and Yugi felt in his pockets to find his keys missing. They really needed to stop stealing them. Oh well, he couldn't complain much this time as he was in no condition to drive. Baka Yami.

"I'm not stupid, Yugi!" Yami shouted.

Yeah, baka Yami.

"He disagrees," Atem said. He flicked on the radio, and Yugi cringed. He'd been listening to a break up/make up radio station last. But they were playing Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada. Nothing too embarrassing, thank goodness.

"Who's this?" Yami asked after prying open the back window.

"Uh, Cascada."

The next one that came on though, had Yugi slamming his hand on the off button before the lyrics even had a chance to play. Atem raised his eyebrow at Yugi.

"I don't like that one."

"What's it called?"

"Kelly Clarkson."

"Odd name for a song."

"To each their own."

"Fair enough."

And the subject was dropped. Five minutes later, they were pulling up to the apartment, and getting Yugi and his stuff out. Atem carried everything claiming that Yugi might get sick again if Yami touched him while he was still messy.

He was set down on the couch, as his backpack was chucked into his room. Yugi grabbed the remote and turned the TV onto some random movie. Apparently it was called Little Giants. Actually, it was quite funny. Atem had grabbed Marcus and was forcing him to help make dinner.

"Kelly Clarkson?" Marcus asked.

The two in the kitchen had Yugi's undivided attention.

"Yeah, why doesn't he like that song?"

"Uh, Kelly Clarkson is a singer, not a song. He pulled a fast one on you."

"Yugi," Atem called.

"Watching a good movie. Whatever you want can wait."

 **So, what was the real name of that song?**

 ** _What song?_**

 **Kelly Clarkson is a singer, not a song.**

"How did the song start?" Marcus asked. "He's probably hummed it at one point at another."

"Marcus," Yugi growled.

"Well, that's a yes," Yami said coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

"So, do you think you can beat box it?"

"What it?" Atem asked.

"Beat box."

"Again, what?"

"Can you hum it?"

"The first few chords yes."

"So, do it."

Atem started to hum, and Marcus nodded grinning. He recognized the song. Which meant Yugi was screwed if he didn't do something quickly.

"Oh, that song! It's called-"

"If don't desist in helping right now, then I will let you flail about in the class we share tomorrow," Yugi threatened.

"I can't help you. Afraid I've been blocked. I'm horrible in that class, so his help is something I desperately need."

"Hmph," Yugi smiled slightly looking down at his nails, before looking back up at Atem and Yami.

"We can override you with an order," Atem pointed out.

"But you wouldn't want to put my partner in advanced chemistry grades in jeopardy, would you?" Yugi asked batting his eyes at them. "Think of how sad that would make me, because then _my_ grades would be in jeopardy too. You don't want to make sad do you?"

"He's not playing fair," Yami said placing his head on Atem's shoulder.

"When has he ever?"

"A few times."

"Very far and in between though."

"Yeah, well, you're not playing fair either!"

"How?" Atem asked.

"He's still in nothing but a towel," Yugi said pointing at Yami, before putting his face in a pillow.

 **He's eye candy that I don't need to think about right now.**

 **So, if I were to strut around in nothing but a towel, would I be eye candy that you don't need?**

 **No.**

 **Why not?**

 **You'd be eye candy I'd want to jump.**

"I need a towel!" Atem shouted jumping over the island.

"Why?" Marcus asked as Atem came back out in one.

"So, what do you think, Yugi?" he asked in seductive tone.

 **Not. Looking.**

"Alright, if you're having sex, I'm out of here."

"No Marcus. Don't leave me here alone with these crazy people!" Yugi cried out lifting his head and getting an eyeful of Atem in all his towel clad glory. "That's a hand towel!"

"First one I saw," Atem was grinning like he was proud of himself.

"We're burning it," Marcus said.

"Okay," Yugi agreed. His stomach chose that moment to growl. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, right, we need to feed you," Atem said going back into the kitchen his towel slipping lower on his body. Yugi groaned face planting back into the pillow. Why did his mates have to be so attractive?

"Now, not everyone finds us attractive. Marcus for instance looks like he wants to murder us, slowly, with lots of torture thrown in."

"Can I help?" Yugi asked his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Sure. You can do the torturing, Yugi," Marcus said cheerfully.

"You understand pillow?" Yami asked.

"Perfectly."

"What did he say?"

"Can he help?"

"Some lover you are, Yugi."

 **Just returning a favor.**

"Aww, are we torturing you?" Atem teased.

"I'm going to do homework," Yugi said sliding off the couch. "Call me when my food is done, and _don't_ let Marcus mess with the heat on the stove. Or you'll be making the steak again."

Yugi walked into his room, and dragged his backpack over to his desk. Getting out the work he needed to get done, he tried to start on it. He stared at the first math problem for five minutes before giving up. The only thing he'd been able to concentrate on so far was how he and his mates had been acting all day.

They'd been acting normal. They hadn't looked at him like he was prey once today. Or with a predator gleam in their eye. They hadn't tried to jump his bones either. He'd been doing the same though. Acting as if there was no rift between them. No…boundaries. He supposed that that was the right word.

Yugi dropped his head onto his open book. Oh, maybe he'd been right with his thought earlier in the week. That every day that they spent together; was another that his depression slowly ebbed away. Another day that he was closer to forgiving them. Slowly, they were chipping at his walls, and just as slowly they were starting to crumble.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Yami asked from behind him.

"Ah!" Yugi jumped.

"Uh, food's ready."

"You can keep it. I don't really want it."

"Oh, I wasn't giving you an option of eating. You're eating."

Yugi was lifted from the chair and held bridal style. Yami glanced at his notebook to see that he'd been doing nothing. Then he turned and took him to the living area where he plopped him in a chair at the island. Yugi noticed that he had put boxers and a shirt on.

Mashed potatoes with melted butter, peas, and a steak that had already been cut in bite sized pieces sat waiting for him. Atem sat a full glass of milk in front of him. Looking up at him, Yugi saw he had a necktie, vest, and the hand towel still on.

Yugi picked up the fork, and pushed his steak around on the plate. He abandoned that soon though, and started to mix the peas with the mashed potatoes. He vaguely wondered if he should mix the steak with them too. As if this would make it look more appetizing to him.

"Yugi, eat the food. Do not play with it."

"I don't want it anymore."

"I don't want to force feed you. So just eat it."

"Hmm."

"Gimme that!" Atem ordered taking the fork from him. He put a piece of steak on it, and tried to hand the fork back to Yugi. He had other ideas though as he just took the piece of steak off the fork, chewed, and swallowed it. Atem sighed, as Yami started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Atem asked.

"Yugi. He reminds of the first time he ever ate in front of company."

 _"Eat," Yami said positioning a chicken leg before his mouth. Yugi leaned forward and took a_ _bite out of it. Yes, he didn't take it from Yami; he took a bite out of it._

 _"No take the chicken leg from me, and then continue eating," Yami said grabbing his hand and_ _putting the food in it._

 _"I'm surprised you know what a chicken leg is, considering you don't eat food," Yugi said taking_ _another bite out of it. The remark earned him a smack in the back of the head._

Yugi shook his head, trying to ward off the memory. He tried to take the fork, but Atem just held it away. Stabbing another piece of steak, he held up the morsel to Yugi's mouth. Keeping his eyes on Atem; Yugi plucked the piece off the fork by curling his tongue around it. Atem smirked, stabbing another piece.

They continued whatever game it was that they were playing until all the food was gone. Atem pushed the glass towards Yugi, and he drank that with no help. His eyes stayed glued on Atem though. When he was done, he hopped off the chair, and went back into his bedroom. Wrapping his arms around himself as he walked. He couldn't believe he had just flirted with the vampire, using food to do it with too. Geez, what was wrong with him?

Plopping down on the bed, he pulled the Kuriboh close to him. He knew he had schoolwork that needed to be completed, but he just didn't feel like it at the moment. Someone crawled onto the bed next to him, wrapping their arms around his small frame. Yugi looked down to see a pale arm. It was Yami. It was his body pressed into his back.

"Why can't you leave yourself open to our love?" Yami whispered into his hair.

"I'm trying, Yami. It's hard. It's so hard to open myself up, willingly, to allow your love in. I'm scared. I'm scared."

"Why? Why're you scared?"

"I thought we already covered this?"

"No. Why're you scared right now?"

"I'm scared of being hurt again. I won't survive that kind of hurt again. I know it. I won't. I _can't_."

Yami sighed before flipping him onto his back. He hovered over him, cupping his cheek with his hand. He rubbed a tear away making Yugi realize he was crying. But when? When had he started?

"I promise you, Yugi. I will never again, intentionally hurt you again like I did before. I promise. Now please, open your heart to us," Yami begged before he leaned down, and kissed him.

Yugi let go of the Kuriboh to wrap his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer, as he kissed back. Yami dropped nearly all of his body weight onto Yugi's as he pulled the younger one closer still. Kissing him into the mattress, slow, gentle, coaxing, just like all the things that Yugi remembered him to be. Yugi moved his hands from his neck, and hair to his shirt, gripping it, trying to get closer to his vampire. And during this time, Yami had somehow moved one of his legs, and was letting his knee rub against a certain area on his body.

Crying, out, Yugi pulled away, stretching his neck back. Yami chuckled, "good, at least that will never change. You're still just as sensitive as always." Then he lowered his head further to kiss that pale neck. Yugi's next words shocked him though.

"Bite me," he begged.

Yami stopped kissing his neck, and instead blew air at it. "I can't, Yugi. You know why we can't."

"Please, bite me. I want you to. Need you to."

"I can't. It could kill you."

"You don't have to take any blood, just bite me, and seal me."

Yami's resolve wavered slightly, before he shook it off. "No."

"Please, Yami."

"Why? Why do you want us to bite you so bad?"

"Make me yours, I beg of you."

"Ours?" Yami pulled away shocked.

Yugi's eyes opened in seductive slits. Looking up at Yami through his lashes. Yami balked at the look.

"Just bite me, and then seal me. Atem doesn't need to know. Besides, he will be doing the same soon enough anyway."

"Just bite and seal?"

"Make me yours, Yami. I want to know who I belong to."

"Okay," Yami agreed leaning down his mouth opening as he revealed his fangs. Yugi's entire body relaxed, as he waited for the thing that he'd been wanting most since the bond had been reformed. It was first formed with blood, and it would be stronger with that sealing again. The tips of his fangs touched his neck, pressing in, just a little further, and they'd draw blood.

"YAMI!" Atem roared from the doorway.

Yami pulled away, as Yugi gave off a light growl. So close, he'd been so close, but the stronger of the two just had to go and ruin it. Yami was yanked off of him, as Atem held him back from him. That look, the look of a predator was back in his eyes as he glared down at Yugi.

"Just what were you trying to accomplish, Yugi?"

"I was trying to make my bond strong again."

"By having him drain you dry?"

"No, just by biting me and sealing me again."

"How will that make the bond strong again?"

"Haven't you noticed? I can't hear you walk up behind me. I can't sense when you're near. I can barely tell who's holding me from behind. Our bond may be there, but it's weak. _I'm_ weak. Bite me, Atem."

"You honestly think that if I bite you, it will make you strong again?"

"No, not me, my bond with you! Both of you! It was first formed with blood, and it can become stronger with it too!"

"Hmph, well, I'm not willing to put your theory to the test."

"No, you're not, are you? But Yami is."

"He won't! Not while I stand in the way!"

"Okay, then I'll just have to remove you," Yami said jamming his elbow into the elder's middle. Atem let go in pain and shock. Then he was on Yugi, holding the back of his head, and waist. He bit into the left side of his neck, before pulling out and sealing him again.

Yugi was in shock. He'd done it so quickly, Yugi had barely felt the thrill of the bite. He'd done it though. One down, one to go he thought as Yami's tongue lapped up the sweet traces of his blood. Cleaning him so thoroughly with his saliva, Yugi was beginning to wonder if he was going to bite him again, and actually take blood this time.

"No, I have more sense than that," Yami whispered in his ear. "So, your theory?"

"The bond was created using two bites, not one."

"Right. Atem."

"You do realize that you're putting a lot of faith in our will power, correct?" he asked, taking Yugi from Yami, and tilting his head to the left.

"Not faith, _trust_."

Atem paused in sinking his fangs into Yugi's flesh.

"Show me I can trust you."

Atem bit him, and then pulled out, and sealed him. Yugi felt a euphoria in the area surrounding his heart. Though, Atem was paying as much attention to all the traces of blood on his right side that Yami had on his left.

"There, feel better?" Yugi asked.

"Shut up," Atem muttered.

Yugi laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Then he leaned into Atem, dropping his head onto his shoulder, as he fell asleep. Guess he'd have to finish that homework tomorrow before his noon class. He hated rushing his work, but he really didn't have the energy to do it tonight. He'd just bet it all on his trust in his two mates. They passed. They were going to be alright. They were going to be just fine.

* * *

 **Whew, glad that chapter's over with. Things are starting to get better between our favorite trio. I already answered questions in pm format, so no need to bother with those. Oh, and I was on vacation when I wrote chapters 7 and 8, that's why they were back to back. I'm back at work now though, so it'll take awhile before you see chapters come out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed User and Guest alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	10. The thoughts of an Instinct

**Alright, this chapter might seem to be a little up and down, but that's just the way it happened to come out. So, I do not own Yugioh or any of the songs used in this story. [YUGI, _YAMI_ , and ATEM]**

Chapter 10

"Yeah, I know I asked, but I'm not sure anymore," Yugi said holding onto the seat belt as if his life depended on it.

"Let go, you stubborn human!" Yami demanded trying and failing again to peel his fingers back from the seat belt without breaking them.

"Yami, he's weaker than normal. How hard can it be to pry his fingers loose from the belt?" Atem asked pulling on his ankles again.

"That's kind of the problem, Atem. He _is_ weaker, so I'm afraid I'm going to break them if I pull back too far."

Marik, Isis, and Seth were watching just outside of the giant doorway. From their point of view, Yugi wanted nothing to do with being here. No one apart from Mutou Sr. had any idea that he'd actually _asked_ to come home.

"Well, we have a small audience, so we need to find a solution quickly."

"Fine, here it is," Yami said grabbing both ends of the seat belt and yanking on them. He held up the now broken seat belt, and with Atem moving backwards jumped out of the truck.

"You cheated," Yugi accused as he was set on his feet, "And owe me a new seat belt."

"Okay," Yami said kissing his cheek. Reaching behind him, he grabbed Yugi's bag, and then kicked the door shut.

"Ready?" Atem asked.

"No. What if everyone hates me?"

"There're three people over there that don't hate you," Atem said pointing.

"Huh?" Yugi asked looking over the front of his truck. "Oh! Isis, Marik, and Seth!" Yugi shouted running towards them. He barreled into Isis, giving her a big hug, and the other two patted his hair and shoulder.

"Hey, why'd you bring him back?" Marik asked as soon as the other two were close enough.

"He asked if he could come home," Yami responded.

"Really? You expect us to believe this after the display we just saw?" Seth asked.

"He's telling the truth," Yugi mumbled playing with Isis's dress.

"He is?" they all asked looking down at him.

"I-I asked to come home. And at the time it seemed like a great idea until we actually pulled up. Then it seemed like less of a good idea, and more of a bad one."

"Alright, well enough stalling, let's go," Atem said the doors opening. There was a huge crowd gathered in the front foyer. This was something no one had been expecting.

Yugi's entire body tensed up, as he tried to turn around, and go back to the truck. Yami grabbed him though, turned him around, and forced him to walk forwards. There was a mixture of looks aimed at him. Hate, shock, anger, relief, sneers, and joy.

"My King, why have you let this vermin back within your walls?" Someone shouted.

"He isn't vermin, he's our mate. And because this is his home as much as it is ours."

"My Prince, it's so good to see you again," someone said breaking from the crowd towards him. "Though, I do wish you looked better."

Yugi slammed his back into Atem's chest before trying to make a break for it. Two separate hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to be in front. Marik was in front of the young man who had been running towards him, stopping his progress.

"Please, everyone, stay back. The Prince is very skittish right now," Seth ordered.

"Good, he doesn't belong here!"

"How can you say that? He has as much right as those two buffoons behind him!"

"No he doesn't! He abandoned our King and Queen! Starved them even!"

"No! He came back! It was they who threw him out!"

"He deserved it!"

"He did not! He was trying to make amends!"

"Clearly they didn't care!"

"Which is why we should've overthrown them when we had the chance!"

"That's treason talk!"

"Their actions have been treason!"

"So, how did you not know about this mutiny against you again?" Yugi asked looking up at them.

"It never came up in a meeting," Atem said in stunned voice as he watched his people bicker.

"Actually, that's what the meeting had been about," Seth said. "The one Caleb interrupted."

"Oh," Yami said, "that explains why we didn't hear about it. The meeting had only just been called to order when he stormed in."

"We should probably move while they're distracted," Isis suggested quietly.

"Agreed," they all said.

Using one of the side hallways, they made a grand escape. Once they were in the clear, they went separate ways. Atem, Yami, and Yugi to their room, and Seth, Isis, and Marik to theirs.

"Welcome home, Yugi," Yami said opening the door. He and Atem walked in to sit on the bed. Biting his lip, Yugi took a step in and was nearly knocked back down the stairs by a small ball of white fur. Who knew Koneko could have so much energy? She was making a very odd noise though. She kind of sounded like she was purring, but growling at the same time. Like she was happy that he was home, but angry that he'd been gone so long.

"Ha ha, I guess you missed me, huh?" He asked picking her up and walking into the room.

"Are you kidding?" Atem asked. "She growled and hissed at Yami and I every time we walked in the room. She bit, and scratched us. Destroyed our personal belongings. I think it's safe to say that she more than missed you."

"Aww, did you take revenge for me?" Yugi asked holding up his cat. He kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

"Hey!" they shouted together. Yugi just laughed.

Then he looked at the bed, the color had changed to this rich red color. It looked like blood. As well as a pale blue. Like the moon, when it was shining through silver curtains. They patted the spot in between them, but Yugi looked away and walked over to the balcony doors. Opening them he went out to peer down at their garden. Most of the plants were dead, but it was winter after all so he wasn't sure what he expected. Heading back in, he sat at his desk, rubbing his hands on the smooth wooden surface. Then he went into the nursery. This too had changed. They'd changed it back into a second bedroom. The color scheme of the room was a peach and gold color. Geez, did everything they'd done recently have to do with desire? He came back out and went into their closet just about collapsing. All of his clothes were gone, and only Atem's and Yami's remained. It was no wonder now as to why they'd insisted that he bring some clothes along with him. Where were all his clothes?

Koneko rubbed the top of her head against the underside of his chin. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. Then he came back out of the closet to see Mahad in his room, conversing with Atem and Yami. Yugi just stared at the man, afraid he was going to try to rip his mates from him too.

"Yes, I know we've been ignoring our duties for the past two weeks. Now's not the time to be worrying about meetings though," Atem said in a hushed tone.

"Oh? And when will this time arrive?" Mahad hissed back. "When his _Highness_ decides he's capable of living without you two for more than two seconds?"

"That's not fair, Mahad!" Yami hissed back. "We went to him this time. He didn't come to us."

"A mistake in my opinion," he replied turning his head away.

"You saw those pictures, Mahad! He looked terrible!" Atem replied in a heated tone.

Pictures, Yugi thought, as in _plural_? More than the one Yami showed him? One had been bad enough, but there were _more_?

"And did it ever occur to either one of you that he let himself fall to that state on _purpose_? Just to get your attention?"

"That's not what was happening, Mahad. Our bond had broken, and he was dying!"

"Well, it's good to know at least, that my Kuriboh worked to some degree of it. You were better off without that dirty little rat in your lives, and I was trying to help you get rid of him."

Yugi dropped Koneko. She meowed and pawed at his leg, wanting to be picked back up. "Your Kuriboh?" Yugi asked. All heads whipped in his direction. "You sent that to me? With a note saying 'meet us at the airport, we need to talk'."

"That's right."

"I think you should go to the meeting with him. I have a checkup with Isis anyway that I'm late for."

"Yugi," Yami said gently trying to get his attention. They did not like that dead tone that his voice had become. Like he was holding back tears from falling.

"Well, it finally seems that he's decided to not be so needy anymore," Mahad said in a haughty tone. "A rather smart choice, wouldn't you agree?"

Soft fingertips brushed his cheek, "Yugi, look at me," Yami said in that same gentle tone, but there was a smidgen of fear thrown in now too.

"If you have destroyed everything we've accomplished in the past week, then Sakura isn't going to have a husband to come home to," Atem said in a rather frightening voice.

"N-no!" Yugi cried out his head jerking up. "Don't hurt my sister!"

"He won't, Yugi, I promise," Yami said wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him into his chest.

"But if he kills Mahad, then he is. I've never seen her so happy before, as when she's around him. If Atem does something to Mahad, then that happiness will go away. Please, Atem, please don't hurt him." Try as he might, he couldn't keep the tears back, and few slipped down his cheeks.

"I won't, Yugi. You have my word."

"Go, to your meeting, go," Yugi said gently pushing Yami slightly. "You need to keep up with your politics. You're the leaders of your race. You can't just abandon them to comfort me. I won't let you."

"Alright," Atem said somehow swinging himself over the bed to land in front of him. "But, I want you to go to Isis and come straight back. No dilly dally shilly shally. The Palace is not safe for you right now."

"You got it…Tem."

Atem closed his eyes, before kissing his brow. He grabbed Yami's hand, but the latter was unmoving. He just stood there, staring at Yugi in shock. He'd just called Atem, Tem.

"I'll see you soon, Ami. I'll be alright, go," Yugi encouraged giving his other hand a squeeze.

"There and back again," Yami said repeating what Atem had already said squeezing it back.

"Of course."

Yami nodded turning to Atem, and the two tried to walk off, but Yami's hand was still held captive by Yugi's. They both turned to look at him, but he was looking at the ground. They stood there for 30 more seconds before Yugi released Yami. Yami smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead, before they all left. When Yugi lifted his head though, Mahad was still standing there, looking at him in a very haughty way.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yugi screamed at him pointing towards the door. Mahad's body swiveled around, and he vanished out the door.

Yugi collapsed on the bed a moment later. Breathing in the scents of cinnamon and foreign spices. So potent, and so fresh. It was like they'd just been sleeping here. Every breath he took in all he could smell were those two scents. This was why he hadn't sat on the bed when he first came in. He had wanted to breathe it in, and knew it would've looked odd to the other two.

Finally though, he pushed himself up from the bed, and left the room. After telling Koneko to stay, like she was a dog, six times. It still hadn't worked, and he now found himself carrying the small ball of snow white fur.

Walking into Isis's chambers he saw her sitting on a bed talking to Molly. She saw him first and jumped to her feet, covering her mouth in horror. Isis stood up, turning around.

"Yugi, it's Friday night. Now, why did you tell them we had a checkup appointment today?"

"They needed to go to the meeting," he replied shrugging.

"Alright then. Come here," she ordered softly holding out her arms.

"Oh Kami, you look like a walking skeleton," Molly said slowly lowering her hands.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to work on that," Yugi replied handing her Koneko. He then undressed himself and let Isis poke and prod at his body. He couldn't help but notice how her fingers seemed to linger over a particular area on his neck though.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hm, no. Nothing at all," she responded moving her hand away and motioning for him to get dressed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, simply a trick of the light. Or perhaps my own wishful thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, Yugi. Just some vampire politics."

"Alright," Yugi said nodding as he took Koneko back from Molly. "I need to get back, but um, if you see anyone can you ask them to bring me some food?"

"I'll do it, Yugi," Molly volunteered. "It's just too hard to tell who's on whose side these days. Someone might take it as the perfect opportunity to harm you."

"Right, but by doing that, they'll also be harming the King and Queen."

"I don't think their thoughts will reach that far," Isis responded kindly.

Yugi nodded, she was most likely right. They wouldn't. They'd only see the here and now.

"I'll be in my room, Molly."

"Okay. I'll be up shortly."

"Thank you."

Yugi left the chambers and started to head back to his room. Molly's words repeating in his head. Koneko's small growl was his only warning before he was kicked in the back. Yugi grunted as he went down, one hand out in front of him, so he didn't land on his face, or crush his cat.

"Run, Koneko," Yugi said quietly putting her on her feet. Her back arched and she hissed, swiping with her paw at something above him. "No, Koneko, just run," he said again giving her a gentle push. She rubbed her head against his for a second before running off. "Good girl," he sighed before trying to stand back up, but his attacker wasn't having it, as they stepped on his right hand, crushing several fingers.

Yugi cried out in pain as he clutched the fingers to his chest using his left hand. He propped himself against the wall, and tried to look up. A fist punching his gut prevented this though, and Yugi coughed as he felt some of his lower ribs crack. Another punch in the same spot and they broke. He didn't feel any pierce his lungs though, so at least he could still breathe.

"Stop," Yugi tried to command, but the word came out too garbled for anyone to understand. Three different voices laughed above him, before a foot slammed down on his right one. Yugi screamed in pain as he felt it break in more than one place. Then they just started to hit and kick him where ever they could reach.

"This'll teach you for thinking you can come back you little heathen!" One of them shouted.

Yugi lay curled up on the ground, trying to protect as much of himself as he could. Trying to protect his head. They snapped his right arm, collarbone, and shoulder. Then they gasped, and all three ran off.

Supporting his entire right arm with his left, Yugi tried standing up, but as soon as he tried to place his broken foot on the ground, he found that it could take no support. He fell back down, on his right side, breaking a few things further. He screamed in pain.

"Prince! Prince Yugi!" two different and unfamiliar voices shouted. Two pairs of feet came running up to him, and Yugi rolled over onto his back to look up at them.

"My Prince, what has happened to you?" one of them asked with fear in both their eyes and voices as they kneeled down next to him.

"Lockdown the Palace," Yugi ordered looking him dead in the eye. He nodded and vanished to go complete his task. Yugi's eyes travelled over to the other. "Help," he simply said.

"Yes," he replied throwing whatever it was that he was holding to the side. Yugi couldn't tell what it was, his vision was shaky at best, and carefully picking him up. It took a few tries, but he finally found that under the knees, armpit, and cradling his left side against his body was the best option. Then he ran with Yugi to where he knew his mates were.

The doors were opened for the one carrying him, before they even arrived. Must've seen them coming down the hallway. Atem was in the middle of saying something, shaking his finger at someone, when his face just dropped. It went from shock to horror to sorrow all in the course of 10 seconds. Yami slowly stood from the throne and started to come towards them. His arms were out held towards the one holding him. And seeing his intention, he put Yugi down on the edge of the table in a sitting position.

"Okay, now you can take him," he said. "But, make sure you grab him under the knees and armpit. Also, make sure you're cradling his left side. His right is…it's broken."

"Why?" Yami asked in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry my Lord, we found him like this."

"But why?" Yami asked again carefully picking him up as instructed.

"There's been much underground talk around the Palace of people getting revenge for you if he were to ever come back again," the man said shifting from foot to foot looking nervous. "I think someone, or a group of people, might've actually tried to extract that."

Yami looked down at him with teary eyes, before leaning down to lick his top swelling lip. He healed the cut there, sealing it.

"Well, that's one down, only about 20 more to go," Yugi said in a raspy voice, trying to make a joke of his injuries.

Yami didn't even smile, he just closed his eyes turning his head away. Then he reopened them, and turned to Atem, shaking his head as tears fell from his eyes. The man was speechless. Atem just nodded, his eyes no longer filled with sorrow, but seething rage. You could just see the tips of his fangs protruding from the top lip.

"All Palace personnel will report to the ballroom immediately. No exceptions."

As one the entire room got up, and started to move towards the doors. As soon as all of them were gone, Atem was at their side. He gently cupped his cheek, so gently in fact that Yugi barely felt it.

"Don't cry. Either one of you, please don't cry," Atem begged as he started to cry.

"H-how? Atem, how?" Yami asked with such a lost voice.

Yugi let his arm go, sucking in a sharp breath as it fell to a painful angle. Then he used his left hand to reach up and cup Yami's left cheek. Using his pinky he tried to wipe the tears away. When it became apparent that the man just wouldn't stop crying, Yugi pulled his hand away. Shifting slightly, which was very painful, Yugi reached up, and cradled Atem's right cheek. He used his thumb to try to wipe the tears away. Atem turned his head slightly to kiss his palm. The pain that his right arm was creating though, made it impossible for Yugi to keep his free hand there. He pulled it away, and pulled his arm back up. Squeezing his eyes shut as tears wanted to spill from his eyes at the immense pain that this caused him.

"How is it that you can be so strong?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked up at him with lost eyes.

"Yugi, you're the only one that should be crying, and yet you hold the tears back just because I asked you to."

"I'm trying to make it easier on all of us."

"I don't know what Deity made you," Yami started, and Yugi turned his eyes to him, "but they made you strong. They made you to last."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very, Little One, very."

"Atem, everyone is gathered in the ballroom now," Seth said coming into the room. "However, I'm just curious as to wh-what happened?"

"Isis is there?" Atem asked wiping the tears from his face.

Seth nodded with his eyes full of shock, and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Good, we're going to need her." Atem left the room swiftly.

"C'mon, Seth," Yami said nodding his towards the door.

"Why would anyone…? Oh, Yugi, why you?"

"C'mon."

"This is horrible," Seth said walking out of the door with his hand over his mouth.

Yami faced a bit of a problem when he reached the ballroom. How to get down all those stairs without jostling him too much. In the end, he was left with only one option. He carefully sat on the railing, and slid down it. Atem was looking less than amused when he stumbled off at the bottom.

"We need to put in an elevator," Yami said as he walked past him to the dais. Atem just rolled his eyes and joined him.

"Hey! Why have we been called away from our duties?!" someone shouted in the midst of the crowd.

"The answer is simple really," Atem said in a _very_ calm voice.

"Which would be?" they prodded.

"Someone, or a group, saw it as their personal duty to punish our mate for daring to step forth back into the Palace. His own home. All we want to know, is who? If someone will just share this information, everyone can go back their duties."

"Well, he would've deserved it!" someone else shouted.

"And how is this your decision to make?"

"Why's he so calm?" Yugi asked, confused.

"He's not. I've heard him talk in that voice four times in my life. When he finds the ones who did this to you, they're dead," Yami answered back.

"There were three if that helps."

 ** _A group of three?_**

 **Yes. Why're we using the mind link?**

 ** _So Atem knows too._**

 **Kay.**

 **Understood.**

"My King!" a voice cried out from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up to see Konner, Marcus, and Zane standing there with three struggling people. "We found these three trying to escape out a south window."

"Let go!" one of them shouted.

 **Well, he's one of them.** Yugi sent the thought, and then hid his face in Yami's chest. If only he could cover his ears as easily.

"Well, bring them down," Atem said.

"Move!" Konner ordered.

Yugi heard a lot of struggling, the noises of it growing closer and closer until it sounded as if it stopped right in front of them. There was no sound, but Yugi felt Yami's chest rising and fall a little more quickly. Yugi couldn't resist, he took his face out of Yami's chest to see what was going on.

Atem, he wasn't looking at the three at his feet. No, he was looking into the crowd. Then he looked back at them, licking his lips. Yugi saw Yami shake his head at him. Atem yelled in frustration, slamming his fist into the floor. His fist created a small crater in the floor, with jagged cracks coming out of it. Kind of looked like a sun to Yugi.

Atem snorted and started to laugh. Yami wasn't far behind him. The two just laughed, and the crowd of people in the ballroom moved back. They probably thought the two deranged or something.

"Alright, Mahad, Seth, Isis, Marik, Gavin, Ilsa, Rachel, and you six can stay. The rest of you, get out," Atem said once he had calmed his laughter enough.

Why all those people? What was going on? Had he missed something? Everyone left, except for the ones he pointed out. He did notice one thing that was very peculiar though, Mahad was staring at the three people on the ground, and he looked very angry.

"Isis, heal his injuries."

"Of course my King," Isis sighed.

 **Finally. I thought this hour would never come.**

"Mahad, front and center."

"Hold still, Yugi."

"That's easy. It's moving that causes pain."

"Please stop trying to make jokes. Your current injuries are not funny."

"Yes, Doctor."

"I ordered you to stay away from the Prince," Mahad growled.

"Hmph, you go on and on about how he doesn't belong here, but won't do anything about it! We aren't cowards! Not like you, Master! We did something about it!"

"I was trying to save your lives, but it seems you have no respect for them."

"Is this blood on your hand?" Atem asked lifting one of their hands. He sniffed at the small amount on his knuckles. "Hm, I know this scent. It's my mate's." There was a sickening snap after that and Yugi could only assume that something was broken.

"Oh my, look at this. Bruised knuckles. All of you seem to have them," Yami said.

Yugi looked down at the lap he was sitting in to find it missing. Now he was in the hard chair. How did he not notice Yami put him down? Let alone move him?

"I told you not to move. I guess I should've told him too," Isis sighed.

Yugi pressed his lips together as he tried not to laugh at Isis's exasperation.

"So, Isis, what's the verdict so far?" Atem asked.

"Would you like it in broken bones, or just bruises?"

"Both."

"I don't have one."

"Bones."

"About ten."

"Bruises."

"Still counting. They're kind of layered on top of one another."

"That response will do, thank you."

"So, Mahad, they belong to you," Yami said in a conversational voice. Yugi had a feeling it was anything but though. "You created them. How do you feel they should be punished?"

"Why not ask the Prince? He's the one who's been injured."

"I'm asking you."

"Why? Afraid he'll say they should be spared."

"Atem won't allow it," Yugi said. "Neither will Yami. You already know that. It's why you told them to stay away from me, right?"

"And what? You're not even going to try to fight for their lives? So much for the compassionate Prince."

"Yes, I think your life should be spared, Mahad."

"My life isn't on the line here!"

"You sure about that? You're their Master, creator. They attacked me going off of your hate. Why do you think Atem punched the floor so hard it left a crater that looked like the sun? He doesn't want to kill his best friend. But your subordinates…they're expendable."

"Hmm, he makes a point," one of the females said.

"What do you mean, Rachel?" the one he assumed was Gavin asked.

"It really does look like the sun."

"Hey!" Atem snapped his fingers, "let's pay a little more attention to the situation at hand, huh?"

"Sorry."

"Who here concurs with the Prince?"

"That Mahad should be spared?" Ilsa asked.

"Yes, that one. Raise your hand if you agree."

Everyone raised their hands. Atem and Yami did not vote.

"Okay, and his subordinates? Raise your hand if you think they should be spared."

Marik, Konner, Isis, and Marcus raised their hands. Everyone else's remained down.

"Seems you're indeed expendable," Atem said. "Put them in the torture chamber."

"We have a torture chamber?" Zane asked while Yami fell over with laughter.

"Uh, I mean the prison cells."

"Okay."

The three guards looked at one another before dragging the three back out of the ballroom. They waited until they were gone, before rounding on Mahad. Atem just punched him.

"What's that for?" he asked getting back up.

"You're lucky, so damn lucky, Yugi actually cares for you," Yami hissed. "If it were up to us, you'd be joining them."

"But that'd make Sakura really sad. And besides, Mahad might be a bad babysitter, but I still consider him to be a friend. I mean, he is my brother-in-law."

"There, all done. You can move again if you want."

"Thanks Isis," Yugi said giving her a hug. "You're the best doctor in the world."

"Yeah, I know."

Yugi went up to Atem and Yami, grabbing their hands, "come on," he said tugging them.

"We're not done here," Atem said.

"Yes, you are. Come on, please."

"Yugi."

"Please, just come with me. I don't want you to beat up your best friend. So just come, come with me."

Atem closed his eyes, before he and Yami allowed Yugi to pull them from the room. He led them back to their room. Koneko was pacing, but the minute she saw him, she stopped. Yugi let go of their hands to pick her up, and pet her.

"Good girl. Good girl."

"Why'd you spare him?" Yami asked.

"Cause it's who I am," Yugi said crawling onto the bed.

"Are you tired?" Atem asked.

"Very."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"I was going to, but I never made it back to m-our room."

"Alright, I'll go get you something."

"No, you're both going to stay right here."

"I don't think so. You're eating."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Isis said from behind them. "Here you go, Yugi."

"Thanks Isis," he said taking the tray from her.

"Anytime. Once he's asleep, I will be back. We need to discuss something."

"We didn't take any," Yami said. "We simply bit him, and then sealed him."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I suppose there's no reason for me to come back."

She left, leaving Yugi to look flabbergasted as he looked between the two vampires. He felt his neck. He didn't feel any bite marks. So, how did she know what they'd done?

"It's something only a vampire can see. Especially healers," Yami said.

"Uh, okay." Yugi picked up his fork and started to eat the mac and cheese.

As soon as he was done, he put the tray outside the door, and then changed into his night clothes. He crawled into the bed, and just stared up at the two of them. They stared back, before finally seeming to get the hint, and crawling in with him.

"So slow," Yugi teased.

"Just go to sleep."

"Shame that still works," Yugi whispered as he fell asleep.

"Not for us it isn't."

[Time skip]

Yugi's eyes fluttered as he woke up. There was an odd smell in the air, like old gas, and fresh urine. It wasn't a very nice smell. Especially not mixed together. The sheets felt all wrong too, they were very scratchy, and he was slightly cold. He opened his eyes all the way to find himself not in his bed. He wasn't sure where he was, but it definitely _wasn't_ the Palace.

Yugi sat up. The room was dark, but he could still see every color clearly. The walls were a dark muddy brown, with stains on them that were more than questionable. Tossing the scratchy blanket off of himself, he put his feet down on a very cold cement floor. He pulled them back up, and then put them back down slowly.

"We can't leave him here!"

That was Yami's voice. Yugi turned towards a common black door. His voice, it was behind that door.

"It's as close to the conference as we can get."

And that was Atem's.

"It's not secure!"

"Yami, listen to me. If we put him in a high class hotel everyone will know that we brought something special to America with us."

"So what? We brought our food source with us. So what?"

"Did you forget what this conference was about?"

"No, how could I? Can't we at least put a guard outside the door?"

Yugi stood up, walking towards the door. There was no way they'd actually been able to move him while he slept. It wasn't possible. They had to of drugged him.

"And draw more attention? Everyone is already wondering why we rented a room at a place like this dump."

"So? Let them wonder! I refuse to lose him again, and this is one of the worst places for him to be in America. You _know_ what they do to humans here. It's _why_ we're here."

Yugi opened the door, "so, tell me why y-mmph!"

Atem had covered his mouth, picked him up, and zipped back into the room. Yami was quick to follow, shutting the door behind them. After looking both ways in the hallway to make sure no one had seen them first.

"Ra, Yugi, why do you have to be so reckless?" Atem asked sitting him on the bed.

"Uh, opening the door and voicing a question is reckless?"

"It can be. Think of yourself, right now, as like the sweetest meat in the lion's den," Yami said from his position against the door.

"So, why am I here?"

"You're not safe without us," Atem said.

"I don't seem to be very safe with you either."

"Ugh, that's beside the point."

"So, how did I get in America? I find it really hard to believe that I slept the whole trip."

"We kept suggesting that you slept?" Yami said with a nervous grin.

"It's amazing how agreeable you can be when you're only half awake," Atem said with a far off look on his face. "I imagine we could've suggested anything, and you would've agreed to it."

"Oh? Like what kind of things?"

"Use your imagination," Atem whispered before he kissed him.

"Atem, no. We can't carry his scent," Yami said pulling him away before Yugi could kiss back.

"Right, I'm sorry, you're right."

"Why are we here?"

"There are some regulatory problems going on in this city. We're here to take care of them."

"Atem, it's time. But please, may we at least put a guard at the door?"

"Fine, if only to put your mind at ease," he conceded.

"Thank you."

"Alright, now Yugi. Do you remember when we took you to the Palace because we had that meeting we needed to attend?"

"You mean the first time?"

"Yes."

"How could I forget? Dartz declared war on me that day."

"Right. Anyway, I need you to not move. Stay in this room, try to move as little as possible, and above all else, do not talk. Your voice is too easily recognizable."

"And how long are you going to be gone?"

"A few hours."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Don't worry," Yami said, "we'll punish ourselves if we're not back in two hours."

"Alright, but only if I get to watch."

"Deal."

"You better go. Can't have their Highnesses being late, now can we?"

"Indeed not."

They gave each other an uneasy look, before leaving. Yugi sighed flopping back onto the bed. The door opened a moment later. Yugi sat back up.

"Oh, did you forget something?" Yugi asked.

"No, but they did," a new voice said before something was covering his nose and mouth. Something with a terrible smell, that made him drowsy. Oh, chloroform.

[Time skip]

When Yugi woke next, it was to hushed whispers of fear and anger. He opened his eyes, and even though he could feel the blindfold, could still see. There seemed to be two slits in the blindfold directly over his eyes. How odd.

 ** _Gi…Yugi. Yugi! Can you hear us? Answer please! Yugi!_**

 **Stop your yelling. I can hear you just fine. Oh, hang on, I seem to be tied up. Yep, those are** **ropes around my wrists behind my back, and around my ankles. How uncomfortable.**

 **Are you hurt?**

 **I only have my boxers on too. They stripped me. How rude. I was certain only you two had that right.**

 ** _Yeah, he's fine._**

 **What gave you that impression?**

"He's the Prince! I'm sure they already know he's missing!" someone hissed.

"Know, yes. But can they do anything about it? Absolutely not. I masked his scent with mine," an arrogant voice responded.

"So?" Yugi asked. He heard what sounded like a chair clatter to the ground.

"You're awake," the arrogant voice said in surprise.

"Well, yeah. Chloroform _does_ wear off eventually."

Yugi looked around the room, well what he could see of it anyway. The room was dark, but he could still see the dark brown walls. Wait, was he in the same room as before? No, that wouldn't make sense, but perhaps the same hotel? That was actually kind of clever, even he had to admit it. Why on Earth would someone hide the one they took in the same place that they took them from? It was stupid, but very intelligent.

"Then perhaps you need another dosing of it."

"Oh, what? You don't want to converse with me?"

 **Where are you?**

 **The same hotel as before, I think.**

 **No, that's impossible. Who would be stupid enough to keep you in the same place as you were taken?**

 **Exactly.**

"And what do you want to talk about?"

"You and your thievery."

"I'm a thief?"

"Yes, and do you know how to catch one?"

"No, how do you catch a thief?"

"It's simple really. You just put a highly coveted priceless item within reach, and then you sit back and wait for them to show up and take it."

"Oh, and are you that priceless item?"

"Do you see any other too-selfless-for-their-own-good humans around?"

"No, I don't."

"Okay then. Yes, I'm that priceless item."

"So, they put you up as bait. How foolish. What if they never get you back?"

"I don't think Yami even knew."

"You're not going to cry are you? I hate criers."

"No, I'm not going to cry."

"Good. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh, yeah, let's talk about my daft mates."

"Okay, sure, let's talk about the King and Queen of my race."

"Your race? Oh, so you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Untie me.""Who's never met their King."

"Eh, it was worth a shot. So, what would you like to know about them?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, too bad. Let's talk about their finding capabilities."

"Their _what_ capabilities?"

"Finding. Like for instance, no matter where I am or what I may be doing, they have this uncanny ability of being able to find me."

"That won't be happening this time, so get it out of your head."

"You know, they're kind of like my Knights in Shining Armor. And I, their Damsel in Distress."

"Oh, I get it. You're the Princess locked in a tower, and they're the brave Knights who come to save you."

"Precisely," Atem said his voice colder than steel on ice.

"Doesn't everyone know that you're not supposed to let your captives talk?" Yami asked. The blindfold on his eyes was untied, and it fell to the bed.

Yugi looked up, as Yami was untying his hands and ankles. "So, just how long have been standing in the doorway?"

"Don't worry, Damsel," Yami said scooping him up into a bridal hold, "your Knights in Shining Armor are here."

"I don't see any white horses."

"Huh?"

"A Knight always has a white horse. Didn't anybody ever inform you of this? So until I see a white horse, I suppose you're just going to have to settle for being the King and Queen."

Atem just shook his head at the two of them, a small smile on his face. Before grasping one of the two men in the room by the throat, and squeezing slowly.

"It was a brilliant scheme, truly it was," he said. "But how long did you think it would last once we got involved in the affair? I mean, transporting them in trucks that had been painted bright red and orange, was very clever. Who was going to notice the most obvious thing on the street? And holding the humans in relatively the same place from which you took them? My mind is still trying to grasp that one. Why look in the same place? Surely, you wouldn't be stupid enough to keep them nearby? All in all, you lasted much longer than any of the other black market blood traders, but at last, your reign has come to an end."

"Um, Atem?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"The one climbing out the window is in charge."

Both vampire's heads whipped around to see the other in the room with half a leg out the window. He froze though, as soon as he felt all attention on him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he was angry with the arrogant one. I mean, why get angry if it's not your show to run?"

"Huh, so the rumors are true," the other one said pulling his leg back inside. He dusted the dirt off the pant leg, and stood up straight.

"What rumors?" Yami asked.

"That the Prince is brilliant. I was hoping they were just rumors. So I could get away and restart my trade in another country."

"I see," Atem said throwing the now dead vampire to the side.

"No wonder," Yami started, "that this has been going on for six months now. We all thought you were our informant, but really, you were pulling all the strings."

"Well, if you want to know your enemies business the best way to do it is to get in their corner."

"Wow, that's almost poetic," Yugi said.

"Heh, putting your own mate up as bait, that's sick."

"We knew the risks," Yami said.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up at him. "You…knew?"

"Yes, Yugi, I was in on the plan."

"Oh, there's going to be hell to pay for this."

"As long as raw sugar or lima beans aren't involved, we can handle just about anything."

"How about popcorn and eggplant?"

"We'd enjoy it far more than you would."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"I was going to put him back," the other said.

"I have a hard time believing that," Atem said moving towards him.

"I'm not an idiot. Not like _him_ ," he said glaring at the dead vampire. "He got cocky, and thought he could prove himself to be the best of my organization. He should have chosen a more high risk target. Instead he chooses the lowest of all lows of targets."

"Huh?"

"Okay, so a prostitute is considered high risk, because they live a high risk life. A suburban Mother is considered low risk, because they live a low risk life. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. So, you're basically saying that the Prince lives a very low risk life?"

"Precisely."

"You clearly don't know him very well," Yami said in an offended tone. "He's constantly getting himself into trouble."

"Hey!"

"Yami, take Yugi to The Lair, while I take this criminal to the High Lords of this country."

"I'm not sure if he'll be comfortable there."

"I'm not comfortable here, so how different can it really be?"

"Well…"

It was like walking into a hotel that had taken the term gothic to the next level. Everywhere he looked, he saw eyes appearing out of rippling shadows. He didn't even know that shadows _could_ ripple. Here they were though, walking up to the front desk of The Lair, with eyes upon eyes appearing out of the dark to stare at something you didn't often see in a vampire coven. A human.

Yami had such a tight grip on his shoulder though, many of the eyes turned away, fading into darkness almost as soon as they appeared. Only the more curious ones stayed glued to them. Yami requested the Usual Suite, and the vampire on the other side of the counter handed a key to him. Thanking him, he was guided over to an elevator. There was only one other person inside, an elevator operator.

"What's the Usual Suite?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami.

"Silence," he said in a cold tone without sparing him a single glance.

"Y-Yami?"

"You dare address the Queen so informally you half-wit?" The operator snarled raising a hand.

Yugi flinched, raising his hands to cover his face. No hit came though, only a soft smack. Like a gloved wrist being caught in a bare hand. Yugi lowered his arms to see that that was exactly what he heard. Yami was still staring straight ahead, one hand on his shoulder, but the other was grasping the operator's wrist.

"Are you unaware of what a hand upon the shoulder means? Especially when directed at an inferior species?"

Yugi wanted to protest the insult, but at the same time he knew he shouldn't. Something was off, with the way Yami was acting. He'd been in all vampire establishments before, and they'd never acted like this. Something was wrong, and he should just play the part of obedient human. For now. Yugi saw the ghost of a smile on Yami's face as this thought passed through his mind, but it was gone in the next instance, so it could've been his imagination too.

"No, I have been made aware of it."

 _SNAP!_

"Then your pain is your own burden, and no fault lies with the human. Am I clear?"

"Yes my Queen, you are clear."

"Good. Do not make that mistake again, or shall break more than just your wrist next time."

"Your floor."

"Move," Yami ordered giving him a soft shove.

They walked across the hall to the only door in the entire hallway. Yami opened it, and guided him inside. Shutting the door behind him he smacked his own face. Yugi just stared at him, mouth slightly ajar, as he placed a finger to his lips.

"Don't ever address me thus again, human. You have no right to speak so informally to me. Now, go sit in that corner until my mate gets here, and we decide what we should do with your insubordination."

Yugi turned to do as he said, but Yami put a vice grip on his shoulder again. He didn't understand. Why was he acting like this? Yami had his ear pressed against the door, and then he grinned before pulling Yugi into his chest, and kissing the top of his head.

"Good job, Yugi, good job."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that some of the vampires here are very old fashioned. But we stay here every time we come to this city, they'd of considered it an insult if we hadn't of come when we were here."

"How often do you come to this city?"

"Every time we're in America."

"I bet that's one of the reasons you don't want me coming with you."

"You're safer in Japan, Dear. Under the watchful eyes of your guards."

"Can you turn the lights on?" Yugi asked changing the subject before it could turn into a fight.

"What do you need those for? I was sure you could see in the dark as well as you do the light?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, of course not," Yami replied with a knowing look before walking over to some maroon curtains, and flinging them open. "Is this better?"

"Much. Um, can you make me something? I'm hungry."

"Sure," he replied walking into another room. Yugi followed him, climbing onto a stool at the island. He watched as Yami started to pull different things out of the cabinets, and fridge.

"So, is this the Presidential Suite?"

"No, the Royal Suite. We're the only ones who stay in it."

"When's Atem coming back?"

"Why?"

"I feel nervous not seeing him."

"Yami," Atem's voice said in a scolding tone, "Yami, where are you?"

"Kitchen. What?"

"Was it really necessary to break his wrist?" Atem asked coming into the kitchen and throwing Yugi's backpack onto the stool next to him.

"He was going to hit Yugi. I already had a hand on him. That should've been message enough."

"So, how did we punish him?"

"Oh, I was going to let you decide. Cause that's just the kind of mate I am."

"Great. Thanks. Now I have to come up with something, because we both know he's going to ask."

"You could starve me."

"Went to bed without lunch or dinner, perfect. So, what're you making him?"

"Lasagna."

"Mm, sounds yummy," Atem said putting his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"It better be. Lasagna takes a long time."

 _Knock. Knock._ "My King, may I speak to you a moment?"

"Close the curtains, and put him in a corner."

"Hide the food."

Before Yugi could even grasp at what was happening, he found his back in a corner, with him facing the room. A very dark room. Yami was brushing some grated parmesan cheese off his sleeve, and Atem was at the door.

"My King, is everything all right?"

"Just fine, why do you ask?"

"There were a lot of noises?"

Yami nodded at Atem, and he opened the door. Yugi couldn't see who it was, but his entire demeanor just deflated at the sight of the person standing there. "Oh, it's just you. False alarm."

"Yes, just me. May I come in?"

"Of course. Yugi, you can move about."

"Uh, thank you for the permission?" Yugi mumbled back as he walked over to the curtains and reopened them. Then he followed Yami back into the kitchen where everything had already been taken out, and he was working on the lasagna again.

"Ha ha, the operator told me he was being punished. I must say, this is some punishment I'm seeing."

"Yeah, yeah, just get in here."

"Of course."

"How're you doing Vermeer?" Yami asked from the kitchen.

"Smashing, just smashing."

"Have you been watching British shows again?"

"I can't help it. Their language, their way of speaking, it fascinates me."

He was looking at Yami when he said this, but then his eyes shifted to the right. They fell on Yugi, and he gulped. This man, this vampire, Yugi had never met before.

"So, this is Yugi. _This_ is our beloved Prince."

Yami walked around the counter to stand in front of him blocking him from view.

"Oh, right, I was staring my apologies."

"Maybe you should talk with Atem now."

"Right, of course."

"Unless, the only reason you're here was to confirm whether or not the Prince was actually in our room," Atem said.

"Oh, no, no, I just came to see if everything was to your tastes. Or if you needed more light."

"We will when it grows dark outside, but for now, we are fine."

"Of course. Do call the front desk if there's anything you need."

"And just so everyone is aware, he will be going to bed without lunch or dinner."

"He is?" Vermeer asked looking into the kitchen where Yami was obviously preparing _something_ on the countertops. Then he gasped, seeming to catch on. "Oh, right, of course he is."

"You'll take your leave now?"

"Yes, good day to you all. My King, Queen, and Prince. You know, you should bring him around more often. He creates quite the stir." He started to move towards the door.

"What kind of stir?" Yugi asked poking his head out around Yami.

Yami and Atem winced for some reason though, the moment the words started to pass through his lips.

"Oh," Vermeer's eyes went wide as he breathed the word out. "The kind that creates a lot of chatter." And then he left. Atem shut the door and locked it, with his magic.

"That should keep everyone out."

"Do us a huge favor, Yugi, and don't speak around anyone else at this hotel."

"Why not?"

"Most people aren't used to hearing the voices of angels on earth."

"Whatever," Yugi sighed. "Hey, I have a question."

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"It's just something Isis said awhile back. She mentioned that when six months went by you'd never be able to drink from me again. I thought either you or I had to be dead for that to happen. Or turned, or I had to be turned for you to no longer be able to drink from me? Is that wrong?"

"Well, in a way, what you just said is true. That's what happens in most cases anyway. However, they're extremely rare cases that when the vampire doesn't drink from the human for six months, then they can never drink from them again."

"Why? And why six months?"

"Because it is a sign, I suppose, of the vampire having lost their taste for that particular food source. Six months is how long it takes for the blood of the human to completely vacate the system of the vampire."

"Oh. I'm not sure whether to consider it lucky or not that you haven't lost your taste for my blood yet."

"You'd still be the Prince, either way."

"Yeah, probably. Can't you make that lasagna any faster?"

Yami rolled his eyes before grabbing something off one of the counters and tossing it at him. "Here, have an orange."

Yugi ducked, and Atem caught it instead. He handed it to Yugi, and appeared behind Yami smacking him upside the head. Yami threw some sauce at the back of his head. Yugi muffled his laughter into his hand.

"Thanks, Yami, now I need to go wash this out," Atem complained. As he was walking by Yugi, he reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come with me. I don't want you getting injured by stupidity."

"Hey!"

"What? No!" Yugi pulled at the hand dragging him across the lavish rooms. "No! Let go of me! I don't want to take a bath with you! I don't want to! Let go!" Yugi yelled throwing the orange at him, and latching onto a curtain with his now free hand.

Atem stopped, and turned to look at him. His face was sad, but puzzled too. He let go of Yugi's hand, who now clung to the curtain with both.

"Who said anything about you joining me? I simply don't want Yami chucking anything at you, and you getting hurt."

"No, I won't. You can't make. I won't," Yugi said looking up at him with pure fear in his eyes. None of Atem's words were getting through to him. So he just nodded and walked off. A door closed somewhere in the suite a moment later.

"Yugi?" Yami asked carefully approaching him.

Yugi's head snapped towards the approaching vampire. He squatted down in front of him, and held out another orange to him. Yugi reached out a shaking hand and took it. Yami sighed, before getting up, and going back into the kitchen to finish the lasagna.

Standing up, he took this time to investigate the rest of the suite. There were six bathrooms, two living rooms, a small book room, and four bedrooms. After determining which was the biggest, he took little time in claiming it for himself.

The room was painted a dark purple color, very similar to his eyes when they darkened with lust. The floor was made of a lush black material. The bed spread was the same color as the walls, and the gossamer curtains the same as the floor. The bed wasn't a four poster one like at home, but was more open as the curtains were held up by ceiling, not the bed. The bed looked like two King sized ones thrown together.

When Yugi sat upon it though, he sunk in a little. Like a water bed, but this did not feel like water. Nor did it feel like foam. It felt like…like…like a cloud. He felt around for a seam to declare that it was two King sizes thrown together, but he couldn't find one. So, this bed was specially made it seemed. And oh, it was so comfy too…

"Did you find him?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked his eyes open. Had he fallen asleep?

"Yeah. I knew he couldn't have gone far. I locked the door more to keep others out than him in though," Atem responded.

"So? What room is he in?"

"The Masters of course. Humans always go for the biggest rooms. Greedy little things."

"Well, that bed is the comfiest, as it was made to our specific design. So, can you really blame him?"

"Not just the bed though, the room too."

"Atem, what were you thinking earlier when you said that? Suggested it even?"

"I wasn't, Habibi. The only thing I was concerned about was you hitting him with a piece of food. I wasn't suggesting he _join_ me in the bath. Only that he get away from you before he got hurt."

"Well, we clearly need to be more careful with our words. Joking about side effects seems to be okay."

"Yes, but no actual implications of seeing him bare before us. You know, he didn't even eat the orange? It's still sitting in his hand. Like a splash of color amidst all the dark gloom."

"Ha ha, typical Yugi behavior. He never eats when he's upset."

"So, how're you planning on getting that down his throat?"

"Through force, if I have to. I'd rather not though. Things go much more smoothly when he just eats the food we provide willingly."

"Yeah, I know. So should we take this to him, or drag him out here? Though, I suppose it doesn't matter either way we're going to have to wake him."

"Let's take it to him. The last time he was being dragged he freaked out."

Yugi scrambled up the bed, and pushed himself into the many pillows at the head of it. He grabbed one of the larger ones, and held it in front of him like a shield. Like it could protect him from the oncoming doom heading his way.

"Oh, Yugi, wakey wakey," Yami sung practically dancing into the room. He stopped short though when he didn't see Yugi immediately. "Well, there's the orange, but where's…Yugi." Yami's eyes travelled the room, before finally locating him among the pillows. As if they were a fort, instead of a means for decoration and comfort.

Sighing, Yami walked further into the room, setting the tray down on a dresser before going back out. Yugi looked over at the tray to see lasagna, carrots, and a piece of apple pie. Licking his lips, he climbed out of his fort, and snatched the plate off of the tray before going back to huddle in his pillow fort.

"What did you do?" Yugi heard Yami ask from the kitchen.

"Huh?" was Atem's response.

"What did you do to him? We were making progress damn it! And now he's squeezed himself between the pillows like they're some kind of fort. With a pillow held in front of him like a magical shield. Fear ripples through his eyes like the waves of the ocean on a stormy night."

"Crap," Atem sighed before soft footsteps started to make their way towards him. He was in the doorway a moment later.

Even though Yami had told him exactly where he was, it still took his eyes a moment or two to find him. When he did though, he sighed, and walked towards him climbing onto the bed. All the while, Yugi was pressing himself further and further into the headboard behind him. He didn't try to pull Yugi out of the pillows, just held up a hand towards him.

Yugi looked down at the plate in his hands, before back up at him. He angled it away from the vampire. Atem just sighed.

"I don't want the food. It's good to see that you're eating it. I just want your hand so I can help you out of there."

Yugi shook his head.

"Why not?"

Yugi shook his head.

"No, give me words."

Yugi shook his head.

"I want words, Yugi."

So, Yugi gave him one. "Yami!"

"What? What's wrong?" Yami asked standing at the edge of the bed.

"He's being mean, and won't let me eat in peace."

Yami snorted, "Alright, I'll remove him," he laughed as he hooked his hand into the collar of Atem's shirt and pulled him from the bed and room.

"You're not helping," Atem complained.

"I think Yugi would disagree with you. Oh, and Yugi," Yami said popping his head back into the doorway. "When you're done eating, do freshen up. Your smell, it's putrid."

"Well that's what you get for putting me in a backwater place of a room!"

"Just take a bath."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want me to take one?"

"Because you need one," Atem said leaning against the doorframe without a shirt. Yami looked from him to the one he held in his hand, before throwing it over his shoulder.

It was silent as Yugi eyed them suspiciously. Almost like he was expecting them to try to take advantage of him the moment he let his guard down. That wasn't happening though. He wouldn't let it. He wouldn't let them.

"Yugi we won't climb in with you."

"But…you always…do."

"Do you want us to?" Yami asked.

"No," Yugi said shaking his head.

"Okay, then how about we make a deal. We won't join you until you come to us and tell us you want to bathe with us? How about that?"

"Yeah, like when you told us that you wanted to come home. Same principal."

"Promise?" Yugi asked a glimmer of hope in his eyes. It was faint, but it was there.

"Promise," they agreed.

"O-okay," Yugi said maneuvering out of the pillows to sit in the middle of the bed. Both turned to leave. "Do I really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi, you really do reek of something awful. Plus that mixture of chloroform is just over heightening to our sensitive senses," Atem said.

"No, I meant do I _really_ always not eat when I'm upset?"

"Yes, always. It's like leading a cattle to slaughter with the cow pulling on the other end of the rope. Usually anyway."

"Oh, then I'll just go take that bath now," Yugi set setting his food down on the bed. "I don't want to disturb your sense of smell any longer."

"No."

Yami was just over him, pinning him to the bed. Yugi barely felt his head hit the pillows it was so unexpected. He started to shake under Yami, scared of those predator eyes looking down at him.

"You're eating first and then taking a bath. Don't worry about our sense of smell. It's fine. Eat for us, Yugi, we need you to eat."

"You just want me healthy so you can run off again. So you can abandon me. I don't want to be abandoned. I don't want to be alone."

"We won't, Yugi," Yami said pressing their foreheads together, his eyes squeezing shut. "We won't leave you again. Not again. None of us would survive it."

"I don't want to be alone. Not alone. Don't leave me alone."

Yami blinked, his eyes opening. He stared into Yugi's fear filled ones, crystalline tears forming at the edges of them. There was a riddle here, and if they didn't figure it out now, it would be too late later. What was it though? What were they missing?

"Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone."

"Atem, go prepare a bath. Now."

"Are you nuts?" Atem asked.

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

"And make sure you put something in it to make the water go all cloudy."

"Why?"

"It'll help."

"NO!" Yugi shrieked starting to thrash. Yami scooped him up, pinning his arms to his sides, and sitting on his legs. He rocked back and forth, trying to calm his mate. It was no use though, Yugi was completely consumed by his fear as he continued to cry and scream. To put him to sleep right now though, that would be the worst thing they could possibly do. Atem walked back into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Alright, baths prepared. What now oh intelligent one?"

"We put him in it."

"Oh? That simple huh?"

"Actually yes, it will be. He's already exhausted from the day, and has worn himself out even more by thrashing about."

"Right, two flaws with your plan."

"Which are?"

"He got in a two hour nap, and he's scared out of his mind. Fear gives strength to humans. Makes them more _alert_?"

"Doesn't matter," Yami replied shaking his head. "We have to do this."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to be alone."

"Yeah, I got that."

"No, you're not."

"What're you talking about?"

"You're not getting it."

"Yami, I really don't think this is a good idea," Atem sighed.

"Then think of it like the first feeding. It's something we're uncomfortable with, but must do."

An image flashed through Yugi's mind. He saw the edges of it, but then it went all blurry and hazy. What was that? Then he realized that Yami was off of him. He tried to spring off the bed only to have his entire left arm jerk him backwards. Looking behind him, he saw that Yami had a firm hold on his left wrist. Yugi cried out, aiming to hit Yami with his free hand, but Yami merely grabbed the wrist of that one too.

"Grab his legs."

"Yami," Atem said warningly.

"Just do it. This needs to be done."

"Yes wise one."

Atem had his legs before Yugi could even draw them away from him. Together they lifted him, making him feel a bit like the livestock that was already dead. All they needed was a long pole to tie him to.

Yugi squirmed and wiggled in their awkward hold. Anything to try to break free. Then a thought hit him. Even if he could escape, where would he go? Atem had locked the main doors, and he doubted this fact had changed. Besides, would he want to? This place, this part of America, he was sure he'd never been in before. He wasn't even sure what state he was _in_. Not to mention his English was awful, so what would he do once he got out anyway? Hail a taxi and then be unable to tell them where to go? Yugi slumped in defeat as they entered the bathroom.

He was set on a small stool. Both vampires turned around. Yugi stared at their backs, not moving a single muscle.

"Get undressed, and get in the tub," Yami ordered with that scary predator voice.

Yugi didn't even need to think about obeying, he just did. The tub was very deep, more like a pool. It could easily fit at least 20 people in it with all of them being comfortable. Yugi sunk down into it until the hot water was up to his chin. You could see nothing of his body, the water was too cloudy. Atem, he'd done a really good job on that.

"So, now that he's in the tub of water, salts, and oils, what do we do?"

"You stay here, and I'll go fetch his food."

"What?"

"You helped make this problem. You can help fix it."

"What problem?"

"Figure it out for yourself," Yami growled before he left the two of them alone.

Atem sighed in aggravation, before spinning around and plopping down right next to the edge of the tub. He stared at Yugi, and Yugi stared at him. Slowly, Yugi started to move back from him, to the far reaches of the tub, where he felt a small ledge upon which he could sit.

"So, is the temperature to your liking?" Atem asked.

"It's fine. Could have been a little hotter, but it's fine."

"If it had been any hotter, it would've burned you."

"That's alright."

"No, that is not alright."

"What do you care? You're both going to abandon me first chance that you get."

"No we're not."

"I don't want to be alone."

"Yes, you've already said that."

"No, I don't want to be alone."

Atem lifted his head off of his arms, and stared at Yugi with a furrowed brow. He didn't want to be alone? But he wasn't alone. They weren't going to leave him alone. They weren't going to abandon him. So why? Realization dawned on Atem's face, as he dropped his head back onto his arms.

"There, now you see," Yami said coming back into the room with Yugi's plate. He set it onto a tray that floated, and sent it sailing over to Yugi.

"We're idiots," Atem grumbled.

"You're only now figuring this out?" Yami asked grinning slightly.

"They handed us the answer years ago, and we completely forgot about it."

 _"Oh, my King, you and the Queen are so bad!"_

 _"Yeah, there's only two ways to fix the mistake now."_

 _"One being much quicker than the other."_

 _"First option! You get to have sexual intercourse with him."_

 _"Second option! You get to remain in constant contact with him."_

 _"Yeah, and that doesn't mean a few phone calls either. That means you have to be with him every second of every day for the next six months."_

 _"Even when he needs to use the loo, you have to be with him."_

 _"The Queen too. You both have to."_

 _"Right, cause if one of you leave him for even a moment, like say when he's asleep and he wakes up alone, than he could become really sick, probably like he is right now."_

 _"And a sick human is never a good human."_

Yugi remembered that conversation too. It was when they were in London, trying to settle a dispute between werewolves and vampires. He didn't understand though, what did it have to do with right now? He wasn't sick.

"No, Yugi, you're not sick," Atem said, "not in the way you were before. Question is, how is that possible?"

"Don't you know?" Yugi asked. "Once a sickness has passed through a human body, the body creates an immune system to it. If it survives at least."

"This wasn't a sickness you could create an immune system against though," Yami said. "Yugi, did you get sick like before, and somehow hide it when the bond was breaking?"

"No, because it wasn't breaking. It just broke."

"No, the bond has to deteriorate before it breaks. That's how the bond works. Did you hide it?"

"You know I couldn't. Everyone saw right through it directly to the pain I was trying to hide," Yugi said as his vision started to go fuzzy around the edges. The sound coming into his ears was kind of like he was at the opposite end of a long tube.

"Did you get sick? Did you throw up blood at all in the past four months?" Atem asked impatiently.

"No. Not once."

"How? How is that possible?"

"Because my instincts were trying to keep me alive," Yugi said in a voice that was like his, but at the same time wasn't.

Atem and Yami looked at him. Really looked at him. His eyes were dark, too dark, and very very blank. They'd seen this look in his eyes before, and it scared them.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked cautiously.

"There were no items around me in which I could've used to keep myself stable. I had nothing with your lingering scents on it. It would have been irrational to put myself in that kind of danger. Just like it's irrational for you to think you have to be in my constant presence."

"Why is that irrational?" Atem asked.

"Our bond is healed to a degree where it's quite stable."

"But you don't want to be alone. That's what you kept saying. 'I don't want to be alone.'."

"I don't trust you to not leave is what I meant. I wonder if I will ever again?"

"Tell us, are we speaking directly to the instinct that was created with our bond right now?" Yami asked.

"You are."

"We're sitting right here, so why take control?"

"You are bakas. And as such, understand so little about our bond. I've come to educate you. Like for instance, that whole treat me like prey thing," the instinct rolled Yugi's eyes, "is your only way of getting me to trust you again."

"Really?"

"Yes. The bond will heal faster too. After all, when you find prey you tend to stay very close to it, don't you? Want to know where it is at all times?"

"Yes."

"However, putting me up for bait? Bad move on your part. No wonder I don't want to be left alone. Another bad vampire might try to lay their hands on me."

"We're sorry."

"Sure you are."

"Well, it was like you said. Want to catch a thief? Put a priceless item in an easy to reach place, and then just sit around a wait. What could be more priceless than the Prince of the Vampire Kingdom?" Atem pointed out.

The instincts hissed at him, baring his teeth like an enraged vampire. That's when they realized it. That's what the instincts were. The manifestation of a vampire, living in a human body. No wonder it was highly suggested that you transform a human if you were planning on mating with them. Because even a vampire's life would run out eventually. Most could only live to their 30,000's. But what about a human? What could they live to?

"Why are we still acting like we're talking to Yugi?" Yami asked.

"He can still hear. He can still see. He can still talk. He just can't move. I have complete control over that." the instinct lifted Yugi's hands out of the water as if to prove it.

"Is that why you did it?"

"Did what?"

"Erase his memories of murdering Dartz?"

"Well, all that was in sharp and clear focus. He was fighting me for control, he just didn't realize it. Nor how to take control. He still doesn't. As clever as he is, there are just some things he's better off not knowing. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Why kill him at all? And why use Yugi to do it?" Yami asked.

"Because where you're bound by your laws, he isn't. He is bound by a different set. Being unusually, almost unmorally, selfless is one I've actually grown quite fond of."

"You're fond of his selflessness?"

"Yes, very much so. Did you know, that outside of his innermost friend group, he defended your honor against those who tried to sympathize with him?"

"What?"

"Oh, yes, he claimed it was his own fault that he was in pain. All his fault that the three of you were in pain. And that if he could, he'd take your pain away, and carry the burden all by himself. It was what he _deserved_. Like I said, almost _unmorally_ selfless."

"This burden is not his alone," Yami said with venom in his voice.

"Well, duh. Here he was, trying to be kind, and help you find your lost kin. He failed, but when he came back instead of open arms, you toss him out like he's common trash. Twice. _I_ sent him the second time. Made it a priority on his list of things to do. I foolishly thought you'd calmed down enough to breach your gap. Instead you hurt him in more ways than one. Muhtaram was picking gravel out of his wounds for _hours_. This had to be done before Isis could heal him. And all the while, he didn't cry a single tear."

"What?" Atem asked his throat constricting.

"You heard me. He just sat there, staring at the ground. As Muhtaram pulled piece after piece of gravel from his face, hands, and arms. Being right there in your oh so precious bond I could feel it trying to deteriorate, but I could not let that happen. So I held it together, had been holding it together until that Kuriboh popped up on the doorstep."

"It wasn't from us."

"No kidding. I thought it would be safe to separate myself from the bond again. So I did. After all, you were going to fix it, so where's the harm? Then you said what you did, Yami, and I couldn't move fast enough. Snap! Gone, a piece of it, right before my senses. There was nothing that I could do but watch after that. Watch all of my hard work go to waste."

Atem closed his eyes, turning his head.

"Don't you _dare_ look away from me!" The instinct snarled at him. "I screamed over the mind link, emotional link, and bond for you both to look around the corner! I screamed! And you just ignored me. You almost let him die! Does that mean anything to you!? Does it?!"

One of Yugi's eyes came into sharp focus, and then faded back into that dark blankness. The instinct closed the eyes. He stayed like that for a little bit before the eyes reopened, but there was still that blank nothingness to them.

"Apparently my words are out of line. A piece of advice though, follow all of your instincts. Goodbye."

Yugi's eyes came back into a sharp focus. His pupils dilated a little before going back to normal. He turned his head to the side and muttered a few words that sounded like so and weak.

"Furthest thing from it, Yugi," Yami said.

"I can't even fight off my own instincts," he said before taking a deep breath, and sinking lower into the water. Only his eyes could be seen over the cloudy surface.

"Yugi, don't do that. Come here."

He shook his head making Atem sigh. He held up his hand, and a kind of purple smoke started to flow all around it. Without even realizing it, Yugi pushed off the edge of the tub, and started to make his way towards them.

"What're you doing?" Yami asked.

"Well, if he won't come willingly I was thinking we could use a little help."

"I'm not so sure that'd be the best of ideas."

A pale hand reached out grabbing Atem's wrist, and pulled it further over the tub. "What is this?" Yugi asked.

"A human's curiosity is something that can always be depended on," Atem said with a small smirk.

"Shut up," Yami said snatching Yugi's wrist as the purple smoke dispersed.

"I was sure I'd mentioned shadow magic to you before, Yugi."

"Only in passing."

"Alright," Atem replied pulling his wrist free.

"Uh, I need to eat. My food is over there."

"You also need to bathe, but I haven't seen you start that yet either."

"I'm not going to wash myself with the two of you watching me."

"Why not? We've seen you bare a thousand and one times. What makes this one so different?" Yami asked in a very casual voice.

Yugi splashed him with water. Yami looked a little like a drowned rat. Shaking the water out of his eyes, he asked what that was for.

"What do you _think_ is different?"

There was so much venom in his voice, it made both men pause. Yami opened his eyes, narrowing them at Yugi. The latter did not back down though, his gaze was as hard as theirs. Yami released his wrist, stood up, and just left. Atem looked between them, before getting up and walking out too. Big surprise that that was to Yugi. He was always consoling his first mate. Pushing off from the wall, Yugi heard the front door open, and then slam shut.

He blinked. But Atem had locked the door originally. No one could override his lock. He was King. So, he'd just left? Taking no one's side, like Akeifa had done so many times, but just _left_? Maybe the impossible was happening, and he was learning from past mistakes? No, it was too irrational for him to think that. Vampires, especially ones as old as him, did not relearn things. They did not change their habits of old.

Yugi grabbed the floating tray, and ate all that was left on it. The food was cold, but he was hungry, their cooking was excellent, and he didn't care. Then he washed using the soaps that were present. They were all peach scented. Wait, he knew he already smelled like peaches to them so why…? Right, they must've missed him, and more than they were letting on too. Yugi dropped one of the bottles, letting it sink to the bottom of the deep tub, and cried, as quietly as he could.

After about ten or so minutes, he wiped the tears away, and washed his face. Then he climbed out of the tub, and dried himself off with a towel. However, now he was in quite the predicament. All of his clothes were in his backpack, in the kitchen, on the other side of the suite. Wrapping the towel around his body like a woman would, Yugi walked out of the bathroom and stumbled on something. It was his backpack. Sighing in relief, he just grabbed it pulling it into the bathroom.

After putting on some clothes, his night ones had disappeared when he'd been kidnapped, he went outside into the living area. Yami was making a point of ignoring him, as was obvious by the way he kept flipping through the channels on the TV. Yugi wasn't too keen on talking with him either.

So, he walked into the kitchen to make himself tea. Imagine his surprise when he found some blood tea. Vampires drank tea? How odd. Shrugging, he made a cup. Maybe he could use it as a peace offering. But which one first? Atem could be who knew where by now, and Yami was just sitting there.

"Want some tea?" Yugi asked holding the cup out to Yami.

Yami spared him and the tea cup a glance before looking back to the TV. "No," was the short reply Yugi received.

"Um, alright, I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind," Yugi said putting the cup down on the table before him. "So, where'd Atem go?"

"Nowhere."

"But the door-."

"He's sitting in the hallway."

"Oh. Well maybe he wants a cup of tea."

"Unlikely."

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"Here, take it to him," Yami said holding up the cup.

"No, that's yours," Yugi replied turning sharply on his heel, and walking back into the kitchen. Making another cup, he went out to face Atem.

The other looked up at him the minute he stepped into the hallway. It took Yugi a moment to locate him. He had figured he be on the opposite side of it, or at one of the ends. He would've found him eventually, but Atem decided to help by clearing his throat. This forced Yugi's head to look down to his immediate left.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, tea, for you," Yugi said holding the cup out to him.

"I'm fine."

"Have it anyway." Yugi shoved it into his hand. The he turned to go back inside the suite. Quick as lightening, Atem had grabbed his wrist, pulled him down, and forced his head to rest on his thigh.

"Stay with me a moment. Let's just talk."

"About what?"

"Why you feel the need to fight back against, Yami."

"I knew it," Yugi growled trying to get back up.

"No," Atem tightened his grip on his shoulder, "no, we're going to stay here and talk this out."

"What's the point?"

"The point, Yugi, is that you were closer with Yami than you were with me. Now you're not. I even understood it too. You're Uke, he's half Uke; it made sense to me. Now though, it's like you're going out of your way to hurt him."

"I'll give you two guesses as to why we're not as close any more."

"I know, Yugi. I know he really hurt, and you felt a tremendous amount of pain. I understand-."

"No you don't!" Yugi said interrupting him.

"Actually I do."

"Really? He's said that he's hated you and wanted you to die?"

"No. Not as direct as that anyway. It was in his eyes though, and in every syllable he spoke. You remember the memory of Yami asking for his freedom from me?"

"Yeah, vaguely."

"Well, our entire journey back to Egypt he had no qualms about looking me dead in the eye or addressing me in a very informal manner. Hate coursed through every one of his actions. I can't really blame him for it though, he thought I was in on it. In on that woman's plan, but decided to pull at the last minute. Changed my mind."

"What happened?" Yugi asked sitting up.

"I'm too ashamed to speak of it, Yugi," Atem replied placing his forehead against the younger's.

"So don't speak. Show me."

"Mm, no," Atem replied kissing his brow. "There are some things you're just better off not knowing."

"But talking helps. No matter what the situation is."

"So talk to me."

"Mm, I hate opening my mouth and walking into things."

"Why are you intentionally hurting him?"

"Because I want to see him cry more."

Atem blinked, this was not the answer he was expecting.

"He doesn't know how many sleepless nights I spent crying over his cruel words to me. And I'm not just talking about the airport, Atem, I'm talking about all of them. I know, I know he thought I was being cruel, but I was only trying to help. I really was."

"I wasn't exactly the nicest of people either, Yugi. So why is it only Yami who has to suffer?"

"Because maybe I don't want to see his ugly mug around here," Yugi spat out before jumping to his feet and hitting the elevator button. It opened, there was a petite woman inside, and he walked into the elevator. It dinged saying it was going back down.

This seemed to shake Atem out of his stupor as he jumped at the elevator, slamming his fist on the doors that had closed ten seconds ago. What was he doing? What was that idiotic human doing? He wasn't just walking out of safety, he was walking straight into a colony of vampires. This entire region was stacked full of them. He didn't even have a collar on. The elevator dinged again, and the doors opened.

"Wow! That is so vintage," Yugi said taking his hand off of the bar that made the elevator go up and down.

"I thought you might think it was pretty cool," the petite woman in the elevator said. "Oh, your human," she said shoving Yugi straight into Atem's arms.

"Thanks, Marissa," Atem sighed wrapping a tight arm around Yugi.

"Mm-hm," she said back in a way that only a woman can before the doors closed again. The elevator dinged signaling that it was going back down.

"I told you to dry your pathetic tears when I should've asked if you were okay. How's that not cruel?" Atem asked jumping right back into their conversation. He'd scold him later for trying to run off. If he felt like it.

"Because I was being pathetic," Yugi replied with downcast eyes, pushing him away. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, and that I would be all smiles all night long. But I wasn't. I broke down. I never blamed you for thinking I was pathetic."

"Damn it, Yugi!" Atem shouted punching the wall. His exclamation caught him completely off guard. "I'm trying to put myself in a bad light here. Why won't you let me? Why must you insist on putting all blame upon yourself time after time? Again and again? Why won't you let any fall on us? Why?" He dropped to his knees, looking up at Yugi with an anguished confused face.

The door to the suite opened, "he has a point," Yami said. "Every time _we_ do something wrong, you blame yourself. Why is that?"

"Because usually I've done something first to agitate you, and you're just lashing out."

The elevator dinged, and out stepped Vermeer followed by two other guys. "Oh, why're you all out here?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's arm yanking him back into the suite. He pulled him back to the Master's, throwing him inside, and locking the door. It left Yugi feeling a little like Cinderella.

After 20 silent minutes, the door finally opened again. It was Yami, who grabbed him again, and dragged him back out to one of the living areas. He was tossed onto a soft white leather chair, facing his two vampires.

"That's not always true," Atem said picking up where they left off.

"Name one time."

"I can't. At the moment. So, answer us this instead. Why did your instincts tell us that we should always follow our instincts?"

"Because they're connected to mine, aren't they? We share a bond, don't we? Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Yugi leapt his feet. "I feel as if I'm talking to a brick wall, or worse a _child_." He ran this hands through his hair, yanking it, pulling it in pure frustration.

"We used you as bait," Yami said speaking up suddenly.

"What?" Atem asked wondering as to why he was bringing _that_ up.

"We used him as bait," Yami said turning to him. "That is a moment when he did not agitate us and we weren't lashing out." He turned to look back at Yugi. "Doesn't that make you angry, Yugi?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It makes me sad," Yugi replied in a shaky voice sinking to sit on the floor, his hands falling uselessly into his lap. "That my mates. The people I love the most with my whole heart would put me in such a dangerous situation as that. Especially after we were just starting to make up. I mean, how am I supposed to trust you if you keep hurting me? Keep poking holes in the thin layer I put down as I keep trying to trust you. I can't can I?"

Yugi looked up at them with eyes full of tears ready to fall. He seemed to be holding them back though, as he wiped his arm across his eyes. Pressing his palms against his eyelids, as he tried to control his breathing. When he finally had, he pulled his hands away from his eyes, and the tears…they'd evaporated.

"Yugi," Atem started, "it's okay. You can cry in front of us."

"No, it's not okay!" he shouted, and those tears came back full force. "I'm tired of crying! I want to smile again! I want to be happy! I don't think that's something I can be with you two anymore. I'm starting to wonder if I ever was. Or maybe it was all a delusion, the happiness I thought I had. Maybe Saki was right, and I really _did_ think I was happier with you two. But I wasn't. I wasn't."

Yami sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before getting up and walking over to Yugi. Sitting down beside him, he drew him into his side, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.

"I cried too, Yugi. I cried for hours when Atem wasn't around because I couldn't let my own anger, hurt, and pride go to fix what I was doing to you. What I _knew_ I was doing to you. I couldn't seem to stop though. Every time I looked at your young round face, I felt that nasty anger rearing its head, and I'd say something I ended up regretting later."

"You control your anger, Yami. It doesn't control you," Yugi replied trying to get away from him. Yami kept him clamped to his side though.

"We will make you happy, Yugi. Even if Atem and I have to bend over backwards to make it a reality, we will."

Atem cocked an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

"You'll bend reality, just to make me happy?" Yugi asked looking up at him in disbelief.

"Absolutely."

"Yeah right," Yugi sighed looked down at the plush carpet.

 _BeepBeep. BeepBeep. BeepBeep. Beepbeep. BeepBeep. BeepBeep._

Yugi looked down at his watch. Strange, why was it going off? He hadn't set any alarms.

"Oh, come on," Atem groaned.

"We can't miss this flight."

"Would you at least turn off the alarm? It's really annoying."

"You do realize he needs to leave this place the same way he came in right? As in walking?" Yami asked turning off Yugi's alarm.

"Fine, but then what do we do about the smell of food on him?"

"Easy. Isis called."

Atem snorted, "I like it."

"I'll get his bag, and you grab the door."

"Come on, Yugi," Atem said suddenly pulling him to his feet and pulling him towards the door.

"I thought we were staying the night?" Yugi asked confused.

"No, we weren't. Just a couple of hours. I already explained all of it to the Manager when I called ahead of you and Yami arriving here earlier."

"Uh, alright."

Yami appeared at their side, and Atem hit the elevator button. It opened, with Marissa looking bored on the other side. Atem guided Yugi in with a hand upon his shoulder. Marissa offered the handle that makes the elevator move to Yugi as soon as all three were on. He grabbed it with a happy smile, and pulled it down.

Marissa laughed as the elevator blew past all the floors to come to a stop at the very bottom. Yugi laughed with her as the doors opened, and many vampires peered in curiously. She took back the handle from him, ruffling his hair in a fond way.

"Can we do that again?" Yugi asked her.

"No!" Both of his vampires yelled in slight fear, as they grabbed his shoulders and walked him out.

"Uh, bye Marissa!"

"Goodbye, Prince. Going up?"

"As long as he's not in control," Yugi heard one of the vampires say.

Yugi laughed as he was walked up to the front desk. He tried to shrug off their hands, but they weren't having it. So he just turned around to face the room while leaning back against the counter.

"Hey look! It's the Prince!" someone said.

"Momma! Momma! The Prince is over there!" a small child said pointing at him.

"Don't point. It's rude," their Mother chided grabbing their pointing hand and giving him an apologetic nod. Yugi nodded back.

"Hey, Prince!" a man called out waving at him. Yugi looked over tilting his head slightly to show he was listening. "Do you trust them yet?"

"Wow! How does everyone know about that? As far as I know, I only told these two," Yugi said jerking his thumbs at the two next to him. He lowered his head looking at the dark carpet.

"Because of the chip. It does pick up voices too, but only when the occupant is emotionally upset."

Yugi slowly raised his head, "What chip?"

"The one they had placed in you after your instincts took over, and you murdered Dartz. The chip is supposed to send out alerts to the homing device when the instinct is about to take over, and the homing device is 20 feet away. But it can also serve as a tracking and listening device if you're 200 feet within it. I mean, the chips are for the public, ya know."

"There's a chip in me somewhere?" Yugi asked feeling over his chest, stomach, and arms.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they've already told you where it's at. When you woke up from surgery?"

"I'm not sure they have," someone else said walking forwards. "I mean, just look at him. He has no idea what you're talking about."

"But it's the law to inform a human of when you plan to perform surgery on them."

"Actually, that's only a law in Europe and the States," a woman said looking off to the side.

"Uh oh," the man said looking up behind Yugi at the two towering vampires. Vampires which he had the undivided attention of one.

Yugi whipped around himself. Yanking himself from their slack grips on his shoulders. Atem looked ready to kill. Yami though, Yami was staring at him with unfiltered fear in his eyes. Yugi looked away, and over his shoulder at the one who had shared the knowledge about the chip.

"I think now might be a good time for you to disappear," he said quietly.

"Good idea," he agreed before vanishing.

"We have a flight to catch, yeah?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Yami, take him to the airport, I shall catch up with you later," Atem ordered.

"No, we means all of us," Yugi said grabbing the front of his shirt. He snatched Yami's wrist, and proceeded towards the front doors. There was a lot of snickering around them.

"Uh, shall I have a car pulled around?" someone asked.

"Yes," Yugi hissed.

Someone snapped their fingers twice, and a car pulled up in front of the hotel as soon as Yugi walked out the front doors. He shoved one vampire after the other into the car, and then slammed the door behind them. He climbed into the passenger seat.

"Airport."

"Uh shouldn't you be-?" The chauffer started.

"Air-port."

"Right away, Sir."

Not another word was spoken from the chauffer as they made their way to a private airport. His mates though, they spoke in even soft tones, that rose and fell like a song would. He knew what they were trying to do, because they'd done it before. It wouldn't work this time though. No, not this time. He was too angry, too mad, too upset to let it work on him as well as it had the last time. So he was still wide awake when they reached the airport.

Yugi didn't have to manhandle his vampires this time. Nor would he let them manhandle him. He made it clear from the moment that he stepped out of the car that he could walk on his own just fine, and did not need any of their assistance. They'd provided enough of it anyhow.

"Yugi, please," Yami begged reaching for his hand.

Yugi yanked it away, curling it into a fist. He sat down on one of the couches. He was doing everything within his power not to flip on these two. And this baka vampire, Yami, he was making it so hard. Atem was just pacing back and forth in front of him. Yugi watched him. Waiting for any signs that he would become a threat. He wasn't watching closely enough.

Atem was sitting in his lap, straddling him, as lips pressed against his. Hands pinned his to the back of the couch. Hungry and savage. A man dying of thirst. So demanding. That was what this kiss was. All of those things wrapped up into this one continuous pressure upon him. And Yugi almost melted into it. Almost kissed back with just as much aggression as was being delivered onto him.

He was still angry though, that they thought they could do whatever they wanted with his body. Put whatever they wanted into it. No! They couldn't! It wasn't their right. It was his body and he made the rules where it was concerned.

Struggling he fought to free his hands to push this monster on top of him away. The one that was refusing to let him breathe. 30 seconds that's how long of a reprieve he had before those lips were upon his again. Yugi gave a cry of aggravation, trying with what little strength he had to free himself. **Get off! Get off! Get off!**

 **No.** The word was cold, like ice in Yugi's mind. **We told you, asked nicely, for you to not speak in front of the others. You showed dominance over us. Embarrassing us in front of a colony of 892 vampires. You need to be punished. You need to know who's in charge. You've seem to forgotten it.**

Both of his wrists were locked in one hand, and the other trailed down his body, grasping his thigh. Fingers ticked on the inside of it, making Yugi gasp and squirm, trying to dislodge the other. A thumb, that was all it was, ran up and down the inner length of his thigh that wasn't obscured by the legs of the one on top of him.

 **Get off! Let go of me! Let go!**

His struggles were in vain, he already knew this, but he still tried. He was just too weak though, and it was something that was well known. Maybe, he could dislodge Atem by rolling them over somehow? As soon as the thought crossed his open mind though, his arms tilted back at the wrists until they threatened to break at the elbows. It was pain like Yugi had only ever felt when dealing with Yami. The angle of his arms was all wrong, and it had Yugi pulling away crying out, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"That hurts! Stop! Please, stop!"

"Good, it's supposed to," Atem growled fiddling with the button on his jeans before popping it out, and unzipping them. Atem grabbed him through the slit in his boxers, stroking him as he held his arms still in that painful angle behind his head.

"No!" Yugi screamed his voice almost sounding strangled as Atem pushed his arms further back.

"Make a beautiful sound for me, and I might just think about it."

"N-no. Get off. Stop." The tears flowed from his eyes like rivers. How was he supposed to make any sound of pleasure when he was in so much pain? His arms were not meant to bend back this far. They were going to break, his arms would snap out of their sockets, his shoulders dislocated.

"I won't."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry."

"Hm, he sounds genuine," Yami commented grasping Atem's hand on his wrists, and pulling him free. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself for a moment, before pushing Atem off. He landed with a soft whump on the floor of the airplane. Yugi stood up holding his pants in place as he backed away from the two. He tripped and stumbled over something, but his back never hit the ground. Yami was supporting him, lowering him slowly to it. Yugi pushed his arm away, scooting back further.

"S-stay away from me. You have no right to touch me, either one of you!"

"Ah," Yami said hovering over him, his head and back softly hitting the ground, "but that's where you're wrong. Atem and I are the only ones with the right to touch you however and wherever we want."

"No! No! S-stay away! Away from me!"

"Never. You're ours, and ours alone. The sooner you come to grips with this the better off you'll be. You are our submissive mate. This is a fact that you'll never be able to avoid, Yugi. And besides, with all we have to offer you, why would you want to?"

His hand stroked his side, his thumb resting on his hip bone, rubbing circles into it. Yugi turned his head away, fear pulsing through him like a Trojan virus. Shame because of that fear flooding him like a poisonous substance. The soft pad of a warm tongue lapped at the water on his face, kissing his closed eyelashes. Yugi just shook, trembling from head to toe as he awaited the next sexual assault on his body. The next unwanted touch.

 **Yami.**

 _Snap!_

Yugi's eyes shot open. He was still trembling all over, but he was in an upright position on a couch facing Atem, Yami, and a man he'd never seen before. A man who was leering at him. Yugi tore his eyes away from him to look back at his mates, his knees curling up of their own accord to his chest. Wrapping his arms around them to keep them there.

"Satisfied?" Atem hissed towards the stranger.

"No. You should've kept the mental torture on going for another five minutes at least. He needs to know who's in charge, and who isn't. Quite frankly, the colony that's under my control is very confused as to who that is exactly. Who has all the control in your relationship?"

"You bastards!" Yugi shouted flying across the small space at Atem. Beating him with small pathetic hits on his chest. Atem made a very small attempt at controlling him by grabbing his wrists, but put no pressure on them, which still allowed Yugi to hit him.

"Quiet Yugi," Yami ordered.

"No! I ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-," he kept repeating it over and over again, until he collapsed against Atem, crying into the crook of his neck. "Why can't I hate you?" he asked.

No vampire said a word to this. Atem simply released one of his wrists to cradle his head instead. Rubbing his thumb against the back of his neck, his fingers dipping into the soft tresses of his hair, and massaging the scalp slightly.

"You hurt me, abuse me, play with my mind like a toy, take me for granted, kick me out of my own home, treat me like the dirt beneath the dirt of your feet, you've both been horrible to me, and still I love you. Why? Why am I so blind?"

"Never," Yami whispered into his ear, "with such beautiful eyes one could never consider you to be blind."

"Oh yes, he's so submissive," the other vampire said in a mocking voice, his eyes rolling in their sockets. "So submissive he lashes out, and calls you names. How pathe-" his words were cut off as Atem released Yugi's other wrist and slapped the vampire across the face.

"That is enough!" he roared. Yugi cringed at the tone of voice, squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed against Atem. The latter wrapped an arm around his waist though, a trap as inescapable as it was solid. "I am your King, and you will desist from talking to me in such an informal manner!"

"I am merely pointing out that he has you wrapped around his fingers, and plays with you as if you're his puppets. And you don't even see it."

"So?" Yami asked.

"What?"

"I said so. Don't you get it? We don't care. Let him play with his puppets. It's been so long since anyone even dared to 'play with us' that it's quite a refreshing change."

"He's our mate," Atem put in, "and that title demands respect. He's your Human Prince. He rules with us, alongside of us. The sooner you lower species come to grip with this, the happier you'll be, I guarantee it."

"No! He's human! They're an inferior species. Always have been always will be."

"Inferior? No, I don't think so. They're the stronger race. They've evolved, where we stay in the past. Afraid of change. And this one, the one Yami and I captured and ensnared, why he's the strongest of them all."

"Don't make me laugh. Everyone knows of his history. He's the weakest of his race."

"But he's not," Yami said sighing. "He protects his enemies, defends those important to him against others; no matter how right they may be, takes pain without a single complaint, and loves those who deserve nothing more than to be tossed to the side without a single thought."

"I sure hope you're talking about Sakura, and not us with that last one," Atem said turning his head towards him slightly.

"You wish," Yami muttered kissing his cheek.

"Let go of me," Yugi whispered.

"And just think if you do as he asks I'll have even more proof that you're unfit to rule us," the unknown vampire sneered.

"You know when you're doing something stupid, and you know it's stupid, but you do it anyway?" Atem asked lifting his arm and letting Yugi slip back across the small space to sit on the couch on the other side. "Despite any repercussions that may happen from your stupidity, and yet, you still continue to plow on with your task?"

"Where're you going with this?" Yami asked.

"That's how I feel when I listen to you talk, Armistead."

"What? All the words that come forth from me are pure logic," the vampire, Armistead, argued.

"Yeah? Then why is he looking at us like that?!" Atem shouted pointing at Yugi. " _Why?!_ "

Yami sighed, his head falling onto Atem's back. "We've seen this look before, haven't we?"

"Yes, Yami, we have."

"I don't like it. I don't like it when he looks at us like he's unsure of what he's even doing here. Why he should stay."

Yugi looked away from them, turning sideways to lean against the back of the couch. He drew his knees up to his chest, and rested his cheek against them. Did they think he _liked_ feeling this way? It was far from how he wanted to feel. Maybe, maybe he'd rushed things. Maybe they bit him again too soon. He should've waited. Just should've waited for the six months to pass, and then he would've been half rid of them. If it wasn't for their children, he'd feel no reason to stay with them at all. Not after all they'd done to him, and in less than 24 hours.

"I think I've come up with the perfect solution of how you can prove your dominance to the world," Armistead interrupted.

Yami slowly lifted his head from Atem's back, and rested his chin on his shoulder instead. Atem was glaring at the man. He didn't care for any more of his _ideas_. It would most likely be harmful to Yugi again in some way.

"What? Have them rape in public?" Yugi hissed.

"No, even better, have them make you watch those three men you condemned publicly executed."

"So? I've seen them rip out hearts before."

"Rip out a heart? No, that's too kind. Public executions are much more graphic. First they're burned, set afire. And then, when their screams have nearly died, they're staked with silver through the heart. Thus, their screams are renewed as their hearts slowly melt within their bodies, flowing through their veins like the blood of a human."

"Absolutely not." Atem's voice held no room for argument, but he still tried anyway.

"You're going to let your pet dictate how our government is run?" he sneered.

"I'm not a pet!" Yugi screamed charging at Armistead. Atem made a grab for him, but his hands barely missed him. One punch to the chest, and another to the jaw. They felt like taps, but that punch to the jaw was returned to Yugi in 20 fold.

 _CRACK!_

Yugi flew towards one of the back doors, but Yami appeared before he could hit it, catching him. His back slamming into it instead, both of them sliding to the ground. Tears were already streaming down Yugi's face as he tried to keep his whimpering crying to a minimum. His hand was pressed against his right lower jaw. Almost like he was trying to keep it together. With a little coaxing, he was able to lift a few fingers to feel along it. Yugi's jaw, it was broken.

"You broke his jaw," Yami hissed.

"Hmph, it was less than he deserved."

Both vampires saw grey. An eerie calm settled over them, as Yami gently pushed Yugi to the side, and sprung at Armistead. He wasn't even able to brush his fingertips against his clothes, as a light weight seized him around his waist, and attempted at pinning him to the ground.

"No!" Yugi cried, letting out a choked sob, as the pain of saying that one word hurt like nothing he could possibly imagine to compare it with. In his haste though, to stop Yami, he momentarily forgot that he had two mates, not one. Two that would want to defend him, and since he'd been openly attacked in front of them, they had every right and cause to.

Atem hadn't even hesitated as soon as the words had left Yami's mouth. He shoved his hand into his chest, and grabbed the dead organ that lay there. He crushed it, without taking it out of his body. Then he took his hand back out, and watched as the hole healed. As far as anyone would be concerned, his heart burst. If only that were actually possible for a vampire.

"Get off of me!" Yami ordered. "He needs to pay!"

"He's already dead," Atem said in a happy voice.

Yugi gasped, his head snapping up to look at him. The movement let his jaw fall out of place though, causing him more pain. Wiggling an arm out from under Yami, he pushed his jaw back up into place.

"Oh, looks like we need to replace him then," Yami said sounding anything but torn up.

"Yes, with someone younger," Atem said coaxing Yugi up into a sitting position.

"Right, with ideals that're more fitting to the times of which we live in now."

"We should've brought Isis with us," Atem said scooping Yugi up, and carrying him to one of the back doors. Upon it being opened, Yugi found there was a small full bed in it. Atem set him down on top, and turned to leave.

Yugi didn't know why, but for some reason he reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging on it. Atem looked at him over his shoulder in surprise.

"You want me to stay?" He asked.

Yugi just tugged again on his shirt.

"Okay," he agreed, sitting down next to him, and running a hand through his hair. Yugi tugged on his shirt for a third time, and Atem finally caught on.

"Yami, come here," he called softly.

"What?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Go lay on the left side of him."

"Huh?"

"Just do it," Atem said laying down on his right. Yugi let go of his shirt.

"Uh, okay," Yami said laying down on Yugi's left side, spooning his back. "Now what?"

"We stay."

Atem kissed his forehead, brushing a tear away with his thumb. Yami draped an arm over his waist. Yugi stared at the bedcovers, unaware of why he'd done that whole tugging on the shirt thing. He knew, deep down, he didn't want to be alone, but why seek comfort from them? Probably because they were there, and he needed to be touched and held with love. And they…they were just there.

"Yugi, go to sleep."

 **I can't. My mouth hurts too much. There's nothing else to focus on but the pain. I can't sleep.**

"Alright, let me get some ice," Yami said.

 **No, stay.**

"I'm coming right back. We just need to keep the swelling down until we can get you home to Isis."

 **Am I even welcome there?**

"Of course you are."

 **Are you sure I'm wanted there?**

"You're wanted by _us_."

"I don't believe you," Yugi whispered through barely parted lips.

It shocked all of them. Those four words, he might as well as said that he hated them for all the damage they did. They were the truth though, Yugi did not believe that he was wanted at the Palace, his home, by anyone. Least of all them. Atem squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his lips to Yugi's forehead, and then wrapping his arms behind his back pulling him into his chest as gently as possible.

"You were getting ice," Atem reminded Yami who was more still than a statue.

"Right," he said shaking himself and leaving the small room. He was back seconds later, and trying to coax Yugi's hand from his jaw.

The ice he'd brought, it felt nice, but it did nothing to completely quell the pain. It merely soothed it, as arms wrapped loosely around his hips, Yami's chest pressed into his shoulders. What they'd done was stupid and childish. The repercussions were vast for their actions. They'd already lost his trust, and now his faith. Last was his love. Would they try to destroy that too? Who knew?

They'd once told him that he was a rollercoaster of emotions. They were wrong though. It wasn't him that was the rollercoaster, it was them. Up and down and from side to side. He felt as if the ride was never coming to an end. He wanted off of it. He really did, but there were no emergency exits. No emergency breaks. The ride was on a loop, with no one at the controls to stop it. No one…to let him off.

When the plane landed, Yugi barely felt it. It was smooth, like water atop of silk. Atem lifted Yugi slowly, carrying him out of the plane. Isis was standing there looking furious. Marik looked torn, and Seth looked disgusted.

"Save the lecture, Isis, and just heal his jaw okay?" Atem asked.

"Why? What's wrong with his jaw?" Isis demanded as she moved forward and healed it.

"Armistead punched him."

"And where's he?"

"Oh, his heart exploded in his chest. Must've been fear," Yami said in the least convincing voice possible.

"Hmph," Marik said rolling his eyes.

"There. He's healed. But what were you thinking? Taking him to _that_ colony?"

"We were trying to keep him close," Atem whispered putting Yugi onto his feet. He gave him a gentle shove. Yugi looked questioningly over his shoulder at him.

"Go," Yami said.

"You're kicking me out, again?" Yugi asked tears springing to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"No," Atem said shaking his head, "but we're not going to keep you on this ride any longer. If you don't want to be here, with us, then go. We won't keep you against your will."

The entire area seemed to be still, even the wind fell silent, as it waited with baited breath for his answer. A step towards them or away. Everything in time and space was waiting for his decision it seemed. And then old words sprung to the forefront of his mind, and he took a step.

 _"Yugi, you're seventeen. You can't possibly know what love is," Sakura said softly._

 _"I know it's making sacrifices and changes for the person you care about. I know it's feeling happy even when you're angry. I know it's about acceptance, no fear, and imperfections. Love is something that can be described a million different ways, and it will still mean the same thing. Unconditional. They say if you love something you should let it go, and if it comes back to you, you know it was meant to be," Yugi explained as best as he could._

 _"Something you'll never have to worry about, because those two will never let you go."_

 _"Of course they would," Yugi said back though he wasn't exactly sure if they would or not._

"Just like that? You'll let me go?" he asked taking another step back.

"Yes, just like that."

"Yami? You're going to let me walk away?"

"If that's what you want. Yes, I will," Yami agreed.

"It can't be this simple."

"It really is that simple. If you don't want to be with us, then you're free to go."

"You're not going to fight for me to stay?"

"I'm exhausted with trying to explain to you why you belong with us," Atem sighed looking away. "And I'm sure you are too. Exhausted with being hurt by us every time we seem like we're getting very close. We throw a knife in the heart of our relationship, severing it."

"You're right," Yugi agreed looking away, "I am. Perhaps this is for the best."

Yami gave off a choked gasp. Yugi's eyes shifted to him out of the corner of his eyes. He made no moves towards him, neither of them did.

"Then you need to do what's best for you," Yami said looking at his feet.

"Okay, I will," Yugi whispered turning on his heel, and walking away. When he got to the three cars that sat waiting for them, he paused and looked once more over his shoulder. They hadn't moved an inch. Then…they meant it. They were really willing to let him go, so he'd no longer be hurt, by them most of all. He faced forwards again, and got into the car.

"To the Grey Stone Palace, please."

"Huh?" the driver looked surprised as he turned to him.

"Drive."

"Yes, Sir," he said turning the car on and driving away from the airport.

"So, that's it?" Yami asked looking up at Atem. "We just let him go? We don't even fight? Just let him walk away?"

"It's all we can do," Atem whispered pulling Yami close. "What would you rather have? Him walking out on us, or us letting him walk out?"

"Neither, I want him by my side. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Yami. We still have our kids to connect us. Who knows, it might just be enough to bring him back into our arms."

"Atem, Marchelle already tried that. It didn't work then, and it most certainly won't work now."

"Then we have to let him go. It's what's best for him," Atem said looking over his head at their friends and cousin. "Yami, we never asked him if he wanted to be in a relationship with us. We forced him into one. That was wrong. We should've given him a choice. We didn't even know if he _swung_ our way before we kissed him that first time. We've always been so arrogant in this relationship; it's no wonder everyone says we don't deserve him."

"So you think that if we just let him go, it'll fix everything?"

"Not a chance. I'm not that foolish, Yami. I'm simply trying to show him he has a choice. A choice of whether or not he wants to be with us. I am hoping he'll come back, but I know it's foolish. If I had his choice, I'd never come to us."

Yami broke down crying, knowing he'd do exactly the same in Yugi's shoes.

That was the problem though, wasn't it? They were nowhere near being in Yugi's shoes.

[Time skip]

Yugi got out of the car and walked up the steps of the Palace. He walked through the front doors and was greeted with the silence of the crowd in front of him. Then there was pandemonium. People who wanted him there, and people who didn't. Yugi raised his head high, and walked forwards.

They moved, whether they were conscious of it or not, out of his way. He took no shortcuts to his destination, simply walked towards it. Guards stood outside the stairwell to the prison cells. He ordered them away. They laughed at him at first, but a single look from him, the one that always had Atem and Yami rushing to obey, had them scrambling to obey as well.

Walking down the steps, he came across the three cells that held the prisoners. He opened all of them without a single word, and motioned for them to come out. Not a single one moved. He motioned again, but they still didn't move.

"Oh, so you _want_ to die? I see." Yugi spoke at last.

"Why? Why're you releasing us?" one asked.

"They wanted repercussions," Yugi replied simply. "I will give it to them. Now move, we don't have all day."

They gulped, before moving cautiously out of the cells. Like they were expecting Yugi to laugh, and shove them back inside them. When they were out though, Yugi pressed a button and their doors closed behind them. Then he turned on his heel and started to walk away. They made no move to follow.

Yugi sighed and made his way back down the three steps he'd already taken up. "Look, if you wish to die, then by all means stay here. Wait for my mates to show up. I guarantee, you won't find the same mercy you're getting from me."

"But why? Why're you doing this?" Another asked again.

"There is more harm that you can do to your enemy with kindness than with cruelty."

"Are you saying that kindness makes a lasting impression?" the third one asked.

"Absolutely," Yugi nodded. "Especially when given to your enemy. So, are you coming? I won't ask again."

Yugi turned and walked up the steps. He heard their soft footfalls behind him. Smiling slightly, he walked along a path through the palace that he knew not many did. Soon they were at one of the backdoors, so to speak anyway. Opening it, he stepped aside, and waited for them to fly out towards their freedom.

"We beat you within an inch of your life, and you're just letting us go?" the first one asked.

"Within a few conditions," Yugi reasoned leaning against the frame of the door.

"I knew there was a catch."

"Yes, but one you'll be able to live with no doubt."

"What do you mean?" the third asked.

"You're to leave Japan, and never step foot on any of its islands again. If you do, you're to report to my mates immediately. I will not save you again. Your death will be of your own doing that time, and will not be on my hands. Are my orders clear?"

"Crystal," they all replied.

"Good. Now get lost," Yugi said shoving them out into the open cold air, and shutting the door behind them. He sighed, his back against the door, head bowed. They'd wanted repercussions, or rather Atem had. He just hoped they liked them.

Yugi walked up to his room, and plucked his cat off of her scratching post, before going to sit on his bed. It felt weird, knowing it was a Sunday, and knowing that they weren't going to eat today. Still though, all he needed to do now was wait for them to return. Only then could the real fun start.

It was rolling on six before he heard them. He set Koneko on Atem's pillow, and folded his hands behind his head. Let the show begin.

"Only one other person would have the compassion to do it he says," Atem scoffed banging the door open.

"Well, at least we don't have to wonder too much about who that would be," Yami reasoned coming into the room after him. Neither looked towards the bed.

"Come on, let's just go into the other room. I can't stand to lie in his empty bed anymore."

"Right," Yami sighed grabbing his hand. He looked at Yugi's bed and his jaw dropped when he saw the man of the hour sitting there. Yugi winked at him.

"Come on, Yami," Atem said tugging on his hand. Yami didn't budge an inch. Atem tugged again, before turning to him. "What's wrong with you?"

Yami didn't say a word, just lifted his hand to grasp his chin and turn it in the direction of the bed.

"What?" Atem asked in a whisper his eyes going wide, and his jaw dropping.

"Did you like my repercussion?" Yugi asked. Their jaws dropped further. "No? Oh, well, punishments aren't supposed to be enjoyed, remember?"

"But we thought…" Yami trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I'm well aware of what you thought, Yami," Yugi said dropping his hands into his lap. "I just thought that you would've understood by now."

"Understood what?"

"That no matter how many times you push me away; I'm just going to keep coming back stronger than before."

"Oh," Yami dropped to his knees, tears pouring down his face.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?" Atem asked. "Gonna throw our words back into our faces!"

"I'm not throwing anything," Yugi argued. "Merely making a point."

"Which would be?"

"I'm not going _anywhere_."

Atem had a stunned look of astonishment on his face, before bending down and picking up Yami to put him on the bed. Then he climbed on as well. Yugi expected them to try to touch him, but they didn't.

"Yugi…," Yami trailed off. Yugi didn't say a word, just waited for him to gather his thoughts so he could speak. "Yugi, we forced you into a relationship with us. You don't have to stay because you feel obligated to. We won't make you."

"Obligated? You think I feel _obligated_ to stay with you two? You probably think I feel obligated to feed you too no doubt, if that's the case." Yugi sighed. Now _he_ needed to gather his thoughts. Great. "Yami, what I feel has nothing to do with obligation. I want to be here, with you two, why can't you just accept that? I mean, I could've gone back to my apartment, and never looked back. I'm sitting here because I want to, not because I have to."

"Are you sure?" Atem asked. "I mean we wouldn't-"

Yugi growled in frustration before covering Atem's lips with his own. One hand seized his shoulder, the other his hip. Yugi wasn't sure if he was trying to pull him closer or push him away. He ended up doing neither, and just let Yugi kiss him. Yugi pulled away leaning his forehead against Atem's.

"I _want_ you and Yami. Don't you want me too?"

Sharp teeth plunged into the right side of his neck at the same time that another pair plunged into his left. Yugi was frozen solid. No, of course they didn't. Only his blood. It was what they'd been after from day one, and he couldn't believe that he'd actually been foolish enough to forget it. They pulled out, sealing him up.

 **You have no idea how personal and sexual the bite of a vampire really is, do you?**

 **What do you mean?**

 **Do you know how a vampire gets married, Yugi?**

 **Of course. You have sex with both of you taking the other. Thus the bond/mating thing is** **formed.**

 **And drink each other's blood while having sex.**

 **But I thought that that was-**

 **Anti-helpful to both parties?**

 **Uh, yeah. That's what you said before anyway.**

 ** _Oh, it is. Just not during the marriage, because we're drinking each other's blood at the same_** **_time. It flows back and forth through the systems._**

 **All the more reason as to why I shouldn't marry you. I can't drink your blood.**

 ** _We wouldn't expect you to. Honestly, it'd be quite disgusting. Besides, your biting skills will do_** **_the trick well enough._**

Yugi sighed, turning his head away. He spotted his backpack on the ground, and got up to get it. He swayed violently as soon as he was right side up. Hands caught him, and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Easy, Yugi, you lost blood, remember?" Atem asked.

"Weren't supposed to take any. Isis's orders."

"Do you have anything that's due tomorrow?" Yami asked in an uneasy voice.

"No. The paper in that class isn't due until next week. You got lucky." Yugi was silent for a moment before chuckling slightly. "I guess Ryou was right."

"About what?"

"It really is a sexual thing."

Atem and Yami just rolled their eyes. Then Yami's eyes just seemed to focus in on him, narrowing slightly. Yugi shifted, looking away. Yami's eyes though, they seemed determined to drill a hole into the side of his face. And a stare like that could only be ignored for so long.

"What?" he snapped.

"I can feel a tick in the back of your mind. You have a question you want to ask. Something's holding you back. What's the question, Yugi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What is it?"

"I don't have a question, Yami."

"What is it, Yugi?"

"You're delusional!"

"Okay, we can play this game all night, or you can just tell us. What's it going to be?"

"Koneko! Attack!" Yugi ordered pointing at his mates. His cat lifted her head, blinked once, put her head back down, and flicked her tail at him. Clearly, she was going to be of no help. Typical cat behavior.

"We're going to play this game all night then."

"It's a question I've already asked, alright? It's just worded differently now, that's all."

"And it is…?"

"You wouldn't actually…just to prove…would you?"

"I feel as if I'm missing some words in that sentence."

"Sex sault dom," Yugi muttered so fast they almost didn't catch it.

"Huh?"

"We wouldn't actually sexually assault you just to prove we're more dominant, would we?" Atem supplied.

"How'd you get that?" Yami asked.

"I listened."

"So did I!"

"Not closely enough."

"Why you little!"

"Ahem. So?" Yugi called attention back to the situation at hand.

"Do we really look that _stupid_ to you?" Yami asked his hand still clenching Atem's shirt.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No, it's not."

"Then yes. Very much so."

"It's a rhetorical question."

"You can't change your mind just because you didn't like my answer!"

"Yeah, Yami, that's cheating. You know how he feels about cheating."

"Tch, seriously though, would you? I mean…that dream thing was very vivid," Yugi said as his muscles tightened. He wrapped his arms around his legs, placing his cheek on his knee. "I just can't help but wonder if things were ever to get really out of hand, that either one of you would force yourself on top of me."

Atem opened his mouth, but Yugi wasn't done.

"I know, it's ludicrous to even think that, but you put the thought into my head, and now I can't stop thinking about. You've never…forced me, and have said you won't. Still though, what if someone else can convince you to do something worse? I don't like that that vampire was able to influence you so easily. You, Atem, even said it was a bad idea, and you knew it to be, but you still plowed on. Why? Why would you hurt me like that? And what if someone else can convince you to do it again? To hurt me in an actual physical way, instead of just mentally. I don't know what I'll do if that happens. I don't know if I'll be able to survive that kind of assault."

"Yugi, can we get a word in please?" Yami asked gently.

"You only need one? Because that sentence held more than that."

"Ha, funny, words then. Can we get some words in?"

"If I can get some answers."

"You will."

"Alright then."

"You know, from our shared memories, that I was abused before I came into Atem's care. It took him half a year to convince me what a bad touch was, and why this certain touch was wrong. And even after six months, I still didn't believe him. I still believed that one day he would call me to his bed, and use me in the way that all the others had."

"Which was stupid," Atem muttered.

"Hush you," Yami said putting a hand over his mouth. "It wasn't until he put me in the care of some farmers I thought that he might actually care. For me. As more than just his servant, but maybe a friend, or something more, if I was lucky. It was at that point that I realized I might care for him as a friend too."

"I'm sorry, but this little story isn't answering any of my questions, Yami."

"Yeah, probably not, but it does answer one."

"So Atem will never force me. But what about _you_?"

"Yugi, I was raped several times a day. Do you think there's even the ghost of a chance that I would ever force that upon someone else?"

"Sometimes the victims become the bullies themselves."

Lips crashed onto his, and his head softly hit the pillow. Despite the suddenness of the kiss, it was quite gentle. Soft, coaxing, searching for something. Yugi could never tell what it was Yami was searching for, but his kiss always seemed to be searching for something. He wondered if Atem ever felt that in Yami's kisses too? It would definitely be something to ask him sometime. Yugi pushed him away before his body could break out in the trembles he felt building up inside.

"What're you trying to prove?"

"I love you, and I would _never_ hurt you."

"That remains to be seen."

Yami yelled in aggravation, slamming his fist into the bed, and making a hole in the mattress. Literally, there was now a hole in their mattress. Which had Yami cursing, and sending an apologetic look at Atem.

"Don't look at me like that," Atem said turning his head away, "I'm not the one who you need to be apologizing to."

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

"You nearly took out my right shoulder!"

"But I didn't."

"No, instead you put a hole in the bed where my back usually goes. For that, I'm going to sleep in the tub tonight."

"Pfft, no you're not," Atem said hooking his arm around his waist. "We have a second bed, or maybe you forgot about that?"

"No, I'd seen it. I just don't think it's big enough for three."

"It's the same size as this one," Yami said rolling his eyes.

"Uh, then, um, you, uh, I, um…" Yugi scrambled looking for an excuse and coming up empty handed.

"C'mon."

"I can still sleep in this one, and you two can cuddle in the other."

Atem and Yami shared a look, before Atem bent down by his ear. "Go to sleep, Yugi."

"Baka," he mumbled and was out quicker than a light.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that anymore," Yami said scowling.

"He was being difficult!"

"Atem."

"We'll send him pleasant dreams."

"How about the time electricity was first introduced to us in the form of a light bulb?"

"Deal."

 _"Just sit here, and don't touch anything, okay?" Valon asked walking into the next room._

 _"Why does he always tell us not to touch things?" Yami asked._

 _"Clearly he thinks us incapable of handling this **new** age he lives in."_

 _"Look," Valon said coming back into the room, "the windows, the elevator, the stove, the faucet, and the washer machine, I can handle those things. They're easily replaceable. Well, most of them were. The elevator I'm still not sure about. What I can't handle is you blowing up my bike and house along with it."_

 _"Well, how were we supposed to know that such a small object could create such a large fire?" Yami asked in an indignant voice._

 _Valon couldn't even speak as he made odd noises of pure anger, dragged his nails down his face, and stormed out of the room. They noticed that his face had started to turn an odd shade of purple, and a couple of the veins on his neck were more visible than normal._

 _"I think he's legitimately upset with us," Atem said in incredulous wonder._

 _"Huh, that's a first. I'm starting to think that anger and sadness are at the core of all human emotions."_

 _"When directed at us they are."_

 _A sudden and bright light flaring on their left, made them jump, and clutch one another. They looked over to see an oddly shaped object, with what looked like a heated wire in the middle of it. For some reason, this heated wire was making light. Atem reached out towards it._

 _"Don't touch it!"_

 _Atem retracted his hand, and they both turned to look at Valon, who was taking his hand off of a button on the wall._

 _"It might be evil."_

 _"It's not evil. It's a lightbulb. It creates light. So that people like me, who have bad vision in the dark, can see better. Now, I am going to go create a meal on the evil contraption known as Stove. Don't. Touch. The lightbulb." Valon spun on his heel and walked into a different room._

 _"Should we touch it?" Yami asked as they both turned their attention towards the lightbulb._

 _"I don't know."_

 _"It think we should."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"To make sure it's safe for our food source."_

 _Atem nodded in agreement so Yami reached out and touched the lightbulb. He retracted his hand just as quickly, as if he'd been burnt._

 _"Did it hurt you?"_

 _"No, it's just warm, like when Stove is heating up. They must be made of the same material."_

 _"It's a danger to him then. Ra, they have so many dangerous things around them, and they just embrace them. As if this kind of thing is normal. We must protect him."_

 _Atem held out his hand, and it filled with purple swirling smoke. Once a decent sized ball formed in his hand, he threw it at the lightbulb._

 _"Hey, I was wondering if you guys-NO!" Valon started to ask coming into the room. Once he saw what was happening though, his legs went into overdrive as he tried to get across the room before the purple smoke could hit the lightbulb. He almost made it, almost._

 _The purple smoke reached the lightbulb first, and it shattered in Valon's face. Bits of it landed on the drapes, and carpet. Both caught to flames instantly, as Valon shoved off the ground, grabbed a suitcase by the door, and fled. He ran down the halls banging on doors, and shouting 'FIRE' at the top of his lungs._

 _He shot out onto the fire escape at the end of the hall through a window. He jumped from one floor to the next using the fire escapes as his entrances and exits. Running through three hallways, and telling as many as he could about the fire on the top floor._

 _Making it to the ground floor, he was able to quickly find a fire alarm, and pulled it. Disregarding the black ink on his hand, he ran to the kitchens, and pushed people out. Maids, servants, butlers, any worker he saw he was pushing to the nearest exit as quickly as possible._

 _Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was out of the burning building too. Huffing and panting across the street as Atem and Yami screamed his name. It had been five minutes since the first spark of flame, and the firefighters had already arrived, being able to put out the blaze quickly._

 _Atem grabbed his arm, pulling him up straight, before crushing him to his chest. Valon wasn't having it though, as he jammed his elbow into his gut. He shook himself loose, and walked over to an officer once the blaze had completely been quenched. He asked if anyone had been hurt. The officer told him no, that they'd been lucky, very lucky._

 _Valon nodded in relief, before going to sit on his suitcase, and looked up at the slightly charred hotel. "All this, because you thought the lightbulb was evil. It seems that no matter how many times I tell you not to touch things, you're going to regardless. So, how do we overcome this curiosity? Please, help me to solve this, because I am at my wits end of what to do with you two."_

 _"Uh," Yami said looking away._

 _"Uh, is not an answer. How about this? If I explain the fundamentals, including how it came to be, of the objects that scare you will you attack them less?"_

 _"They don't scare us," Atem said._

 _"Then why do you keep attacking them?"_

 _"They're dangerous, and you need to be protected!"_

 _"Yeah, from your stupidity."_

 _"Hey! That's not nice!" Yami complained._

 _"Look, I'm sorry, alright? But we need to find an even ground, before you destroy my hometown. So, what do you say? I tell you all about the new objects of this world, and you don't try to blow them up? Deal?" Valon asked holding out his hand._

 _"Do we have a choice?" Atem asked._

 _"Not if you want to eat."_

 _"Deal."_

 _"Good. Let's start with lightbulbs."_

Yugi sat up, smiling slightly. That was worse than the snow. Still though, something was bothering him. How did he see what Valon was doing if that was from their point of view? How did he _see_ that? And then he realized it, because it _was_. It was still from their point of view. They'd been watching him, trying to catch him, but just missing every time. Then they lost him, amid all the staff, and that was why he'd appeared on the other side of the street huffing and puffing.

Looking around, he found himself in his apartment's room. They really needed to stop moving him while he slept. He glanced down at his outfit. Well, at least that hadn't changed. Yugi yawned and threw off the covers to go to the bathroom.

Atem was leaning in the doorway. Yugi noticed that he looked far from amused, if anything, he looked pissed. What had he done now? They're the ones that kept moving him while he slept. Yugi raised an eyebrow before ducking under his arm and going to the bathroom. When he came out he saw Yami sitting on the couch clutching his ear, and glaring at him. Seriously, what had he done?

Marcus was laughing in the kitchen. Bent over their island sitting in a chair just laughing. "I don't think he remembers it boys. If he did, you know as well as I that he'd be babying Yami by now."

"Remember what?" Yugi asked. "What's wrong with your ear, Yami? Why're you holding it like that?" he moved closer to him. Marcus fell out of the chair he was laughing so hard.

"You should know," Atem said in a hard voice, "you did it."

"Uh, did what?"

"Was it tasty?" Yami asked.

"Was what tasty?" Yugi asked looking back at Yami.

"My ear. You're the one always saying how you don't want pierced ears, but have no problem giving me them."

"Stop being such a baby," Marcus said from the floor. "He barely chewed through the skin, and it's healed already most likely."

"Pah! That's not the point, Muhtaram! The point is that he did it!"

"DID WHAT?!" Yugi shouted.

"I woke up with you straddling me, and chewing on my ear like it was gum or something!"

"I didn't do that! That's gross! Besides, only Atem likes that kind attention to his ears."

"Oh! That's it! He thought you were, Atem!" Marcus said like he figured out the entire mystery.

"Yes you did! Atem was making breakfast and you were chewing on me!"

"Nope! If I don't remember it than it can't be true!" Yugi said turning on his heel and walking back into his room.

Atem snorted, and try as he might, just couldn't hold back the laughter. "Are you laughing?" Yami asked.

"At you? Never. Your predicament? Always."

Yami hmphed and turned his head away from Atem. He just ended up making Atem laugh more, and continue to tease him. That was how Yugi found them. He came out of the bedroom fully dressed to ask what was for breakfast, and found Atem kneeling before Yami, trying to get him to look at him.

"Come on, don't be like that. If I could I'd chew on you too."

"You have, plenty of times."

"Ah, there see. So why is it such a crime that Yugi wanted to try it out too?"

Yugi shifted uncomfortably before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. After, he went back into his room, got his bag, and went back into the living area. Atem was still trying to catch Yami's eye, oblivious to everything else. Yugi waved at Marcus, who waved back. Then he left.

Atem barely caught Marcus's wave in the direction of the door. He looked at Marcus, and then in the direction that he was waving to see the door just shut. "Enough play, we have to go, Yami."

"Why?"

"Because Yugi's trying to skip out on breakfast again."

Yugi walked down the hallway towards the elevators. He heard a door open and shut behind him, but barely gave it two thoughts. Why? Why did he have to see that? He was such a third wheel in a relationship that was already well established. Like that little kid brother that was always following his older brother and his friends around.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into a chest. Yami's by the feel of it.

"Never," Yami whispered into his ear. Yep, Yami's chest. "You will never be a third wheel in this relationship. I'm sorry we make you feel that way sometimes, Yugi. But you're as much a part of this relationship as we are. You hold half of our hearts. Why can't you see that?"

"It's just hard right now, to see anything, that's all."

"Take your time."

"I'm sorry about, um, trying to eat you. I suppose Atem wasn't making breakfast quick enough."

Yami let out a loose chuckle, before kissing Yugi's temple. "Apology accepted, Little One."

"But I don't believe that I will ever stop being a third wheel," Yugi said shoving his arms away. "You two have a standing foundation for your love of one another, and I just get in the way of it more often than naught. It'd be better for all of us if we just stopped pretending that this wasn't the case."

Yugi walked away, even as he could smell the sweet scent of hot food wafting through the hallway. His stomach gurgled, but he just ignored it. He didn't have time to be hungry; all he needed to do was just walk away. Stopping before the elevator, he pushed the button, and it dinged open. Atem was standing in the elevator already, looking bored, a rolled up tortilla on a plate in his hand.

"Wha-? Bu-?"

Yami shoved him into the elevator from behind, making him stumble slightly. Yugi leaned against the wall, eyeing both men with apprehension. Atem merely offered him the plate, and Yugi took the burrito off of it. Taking a bite, all the flavors of the food exploded in his mouth.

"Poo!" Yugi spat it out onto the elevator floor.

"Is it too hot?" Atem asked feeling up the burrito. "I was sure I had it at the right temperature."

Yugi dropped the whole thing, as if it had burned him. Fear filled eyes looked up at them both. Realization set in on their faces, as they both licked their lips. One looked away; the other sighing in frustration.

"You're going to have to start consuming it again at some point, Yugi. What's wrong with that day being today?"

"I…I don't…"

"Yes?" Yami prompted looking back at him, "You don't what?"

"Want to…take it."

"Yes, we can see that," Atem sighed bending down to pick up both pieces of food and put them back on the plate.

The doors dinged open, and Yugi was out of them before anyone could say anything else. Glancing behind him when he was halfway to his truck but didn't see either vampire. That alone made him more nervous. When he reached his truck, he finally found one of them.

Yami was sitting cross legged on his hood, examining his spark plug. Of course he was. Used his super speed to get there first, didn't he? Ruddy cheater. He looked up though as Yugi slowly approached him. A smirk was on his face, amused by Yugi's thoughts.

"Atem is making a new one. You _will_ eat it."

"With or without?"

"What do you think?"

"Do I really have to?" Yugi whined.

"Yes, Yugi, you really do."

"Why?"

"Because Isis is starting to monitor your blood again. This is easier for her if you're taking the drug FBR-18. If you don't take it, then it'll be harder for her to monitor when we can freely drink from you every week like we're supposed to."

"Freely?"

"That's right."

"No," Yugi said taking a step back from him his eyes filling up with fear. A plate was put in front of him, as his back hit a firm, warm chest.

"He didn't mean it like that, Yugi," Atem whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He simply meant that we'd be free to drink from you once a week like we're supposed to."

"But that'll mean that I'm healthy again!"

"Yes, it will."

"No, I don't want to be!" Yugi cried smacking the plate away. Yami was snatching both from the air before either could touch the ground. Atem spun him around, and pressed his face into his chest, just letting Yugi cry.

"We won't abandon you, Yugi. We don't make the same mistakes twice."

"I wish I could believe you when you say that, I really do, but I don't. I've seen you repeat too many mistakes when it involves me."

"Not this one. Never this one." Atem tried to assure him hooking his chin and forcing him to look up.

Yugi just stared at him with sad eyes though, and said nothing. He didn't need to, his eyes said it all for him. Gently pushing Atem away, he walked over to Yami and eased the burrito out of his grip. He ate it, every bite exploding in his mouth with an unnatural enhancement of flavors. It was humiliating, being forced to eat something he didn't even want against his will like this. So, humiliating.

After he was done, he climbed into his cab, as Yami replaced his spark plug. As soon as the hood was shut, he patted the spot next to him in the cab. Neither vampire made any moves to join him though. So, Yugi nodded and backed out of the parking lot. As he started down the highway though, he heard two thumps in his truck bed. Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw both of them sitting in it.

Turning on his flashers, he pulled over to the side, and sat there. Eventually they took the hint and climbed into the cab with him. It sure did seem to take a long time though. It gave Yugi an idea, a very vivid idea.

"Don't even think about asking her, Yugi," Atem ordered though his lips were twitching in a way that said he was suppressing a smile. "With the state she's been in these last couple of months she'd most likely take you up on it."

"Oh, now you've really made me curious. I have even more of an urge to ask her now if it's possible."

"You're horrible," Yami sighed laying his head against the dashboard.

"What? What's so wrong with seeing if you really do have brains and not dust where they should be? I mean you're old enough that it _could_ be dust by now. Poof!" This last word was accompanied by an image of them with their skulls split, and a puff of smoke coming out of the hole.

"You do realize, that if you were to cut us open, there'd be blood right? And lots of it?" Yami pointed out.

"On second thought, never mind. I don't need to know anymore." He let out a small chuckle.

"Yugi, what're you doing?" Atem asked.

"Trying to find a parking spot. You know, you two could help."

"That's-" he paused before continuing his sentence, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Heh, I got him to say it," Yugi said smiling over Atem at Yami. "But yeah, I know what you meant."

"So?"

"Is it really so difficult to believe that I don't want us to fall into an awkward state? One so deep that's there's barely a hope of us ever climbing out of it again?"

"We're already in an awkward state," Yami pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. That's the problem. I seem to be the only one trying to climb out, and neither one of you are trying to help. You could at least be looking for a vine like rope. I keep throwing them, but you just keep tossing them back. What's the matter? Not strong enough for their Highnesses?"

"One wrong pull and we could have an avalanche of rock and dirt coming down on top of us."

"I'm willing to take that risk if you are."

Atem and Yami shared an uneasy look. Then they looked at Yugi. He _knew_ this look. They had something they needed, not wanted, to tell him. Neither of them knew how to say it without upsetting him though.

"We'll talk after class, alright?" Yugi sighed hitching his backpack up to his shoulder as he opened the door. "You have until then to think of a way to say it. Whatever it is. I can't promise that it won't upset me however. If you're this wary to tell me, then it probably will."

"We'd much rather get it out of the way now," Yami groaned.

"No, after all classes. That includes the little kid's club."

"Are serious? That means you're giving us until 8:00 pm to stew over this predicament."

"Plenty of time to think how to word it properly I would've said." With those words he climbed out of the truck, and started to head towards the building. He'd barely made it through the doors when several students ran up to him.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei Mutou!"

"Uh, yes?" Yugi asked hitching his backpack up a little higher.

"We know what we're doing for karaoke tonight, and you're not allowed to sing!" one of the girls said excitedly getting in his face as much as she could.

"Uh, okay. It's your club so whatever you want."

"Yes!" they all cheered before running off.

"And why don't they want to hear your angelic tones?" Yami asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have no idea. We'll find out later in any case."

"So, to class?" Atem asked.

"To class," Yugi nodded leading the way.

[Later]

 _BANG!_

Yugi stormed out from the auditorium, but got no more than three steps before he leaned against one of the walls, and slid down it. What horrible little monsters they were. Didn't want him to sing they said. More like make him incapable of it. Of all the songs to choose they just had to pick Human by Christina Perri.

Tears fell like raindrops from his eyes, splashing against the linoleum floor. A hand touched the back of his head in a soothing gesture. Atem. There was no doubt in his mind. This hand belonged to Atem. It cupped the back of his head, and pulled his face into a broad chest.

Both of his hands reached up. One was angled to push away, the other to pull closer. Not knowing which he really wanted, he left them as is; pulling and pushing. And cried, just cried into Atem's shirt.

Ten minutes later, Yami came out of the auditorium walking backwards. They had shifted their position with Atem leaning back against the wall, and Yugi curled up into his lap still crying, but on his shoulder now. Yami looked affronted as he looked down at the two of them

"Okay, I have no doubt now that their intention was to get him out of the room."

"What makes you say that?" Atem asked pulling Yugi closer.

"I mean, they were even nice enough to announce the songs they were singing so I would know who they were by. As well as have an inkling as to what they could be about."

"Yami."

"They started off with Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, followed by Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Then there was Stickwitu by PCD. And now we have Back to December by Taylor Swift. Only they took the liberty of changing one of those words to September. Back to _September_."

Atem sighed, his eyes closing, as he shifted both himself and Yugi. Next minute Yugi was be lifted from the ground and handed off to Yami.

"You hold him," Atem said as he passed him, "I have a question for them."

"Which is?"

"Who they think they're hurting more. Us, or their favorite Student Sensei."

"Atem."

"Hm?" he asked turning back.

"Just cancel the rest of their karaoke instead. We need to get him home. I mean why drag out the pain? It's better to just rip it off as quickly as one does a band aid."

"So, you want to tell him then?"

"No."

"Guess you're making dinner then."

"I don't want to do that either."

"Well those are your options. Tell him the bad news or make dinner."

"Suddenly making dinner doesn't seem so bad."

"No, don't leave me," Yugi whined pulling himself closer to Yami.

"How did he…?" Yami asked in trailing off sentence.

"What else could we possibly be so reluctant to tell him about? He's too clever, Yami. Always has been always will be."

"Tell those kids to go home, and then we'll do the same."

Atem nodded going back into the auditorium. It was silent for a few seconds.

"What?! Why?! That's hardly a reasonable excuse! Whatever Mr. Party Pooper!"

All of the kids came out grumbling about how the bloody vampire was being a sore loser. Or something to that affect anyway. Yugi didn't catch all the words, but did hear something about a bloody vampire and sore loser. It wasn't too hard to fill in the lines.

"Were they trying to be funny?" Atem asked shaking his head as he locked up the auditorium.

"Nah, they were just tossing a pun around," Yami said in a strangled voice as Yugi pulled himself closer to the vampire. Quite a feat this was too, considering he was already as close as both vampires thought he _could_ be.

"Don't leave me. S-stay."

Atem sighed, "come on." Wrapping an arm around Yami's waist he led them both out of the school. The radio played softly as Yugi sat in Yami's lap, begging and pleading for them to stay. Yami couldn't even look at him as he stared out the window with hardened eyes. Yugi was even being nice about it, for once, and playing fair. Well, mostly anyway. His tears could hardly be considered fair, but nothing could be done about them. He was playing fair by not using affection to get his way. Or P.D.E.O.D.

Atem saved Yami, by pulling Yugi off of him when they reached the apartments and out of the truck. Carrying him back to the apartment he received the same fair treatment, which surprised Atem slightly. He'd expected for him to start using affection by now. But no, he was still just whining and crying. Marcus looked up when they entered the living area.

"I see you told him early," he said.

"No, he figured it out on his own," Yami replied in a short voice.

"Yeah? Which part?"

"That we're leav-," he paused, "No, going away for a while."

"Surprised he's not using affection to get his way yet."

"He's not going to either. He'd be using it by now if he was."

"Yami, just get started on his dinner. I'll be in his room with him." Atem nodded at them and went into the room, shutting the door slightly behind him. Falling backwards onto the bed, he let Yugi sit on top. Yami was right, he would've started off with the affection if he was going to use it.

Yugi sat on top of Atem, his hands kneading his shirt like a cat does when it purrs in happiness and love. Yugi wasn't looking at Atem with love though. No the only emotions in those eyes were fear and sorrow. Rising ever so slowly like lava in a mountain.

"It's only two days, Yugi. Two days, and two nights. By the third morning we'll be back."

"It should be none. No days, and no nights. I need you here with me."

"We have to. We've ignored this…crisis long enough. It's high time we acknowledged it."

"What's wrong?"

"You already know," Atem replied running a hand through his hair. Yugi moaned, leaning into the touch. "You saw it firsthand. High Lord Vampires that we left to rule over colonies are treating your race like trash. It's not just him though. Many of the High Lords are this way. Like I once was."

"What?"

"I once thought I was not only above your species but better than it. I was so wrong, and am so sorry. You and several others have taught me this. There's a reason that your species has risen far above our own. Your inner strength is so vibrant. Where we falter, you continue to plow on. It's time we tried to do the same. So, I shall be going against my council's very wishes, but Yami and I are going to try to expropriate the old Lords, and put new young ones in their place. It might cause a mutiny, but I'm willing to take the risk."

 _"You need to help them trust humans again."_

Yugi dropped his face into Atem's chest. Fisting his shirt, he pulled himself closer to the man, nuzzling his nose into his neck. The tears never stopped. They continued to flow like rivers.

"Call me," Yugi said in a soft voice. Not conceding the fight entirely, but giving up most of it.

"Huh?" Atem asked surprised. He expected a longer fight than this short version of it. All of his instincts said it was going to be a long night.

"Every day, twice a day, I want you to call me."

"Now Yugi, do you remember us discussing once or twice about how some meetings needed our _undivided_ attention?"

"In the morning and night."

"I know you recall the conversation."

"You have to."

"Yugi," he sighed the name into the young one's hair that was tickling his chin slightly. "We can't. We need to keep this meeting going for two days and two nights non-stop. By the sunrise of the third day we'll be back. I promise you. Even if we have to just get up and leave an hour before sunrise, we will be here on the third day."

"But I need you more."

"One call."

"Two."

"One."

"Two."

"Why do you need two?"

"I need that deep and soft baritone echoing in my ears. My ears, Atem, not my head."

"Wait, who has the deep baritone?"

"Yami of course."

"Liar."

"Then why're you asking if you already know the answer?"

"I wanted to hear you say it."

"And boost your ego? No way, not a chance."

"Hmph, my ego needs a little boost. It's been deflated too much by a small human named Yugi Mutou. So come on, who has a deep baritone?"

"Marcus."

"Can't argue with that."

Yugi sat back up, wiping at his face. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who made you distrust humans so much that you wanted to punish them even if it was a subconscious effort on your part at the time?"

"There was nothing subconscious about it, Yugi."

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Fair point. I mean you have no reason to. Nor do you actually need to. I'm merely trying to sate a curiosity with my question. It's something I've always wondered about though. Who made you and Yami distrust humans so much that you can't even trust me?"

"It's a different person in both of our cases."

"Oh."

"Her name was Linnea Engstrom. She was a Swedish woman. Who was experimenting on Vampires. Pureblood Vampires. Linnea was trying to discover a way to turn them back into humans. She killed thousands of us, Yugi, thousands. She failed to understand that the gene was already in the child, and had been dormant until they were 16. They were children, Yugi, only children, and she destroyed thousands of them. I was only in my third millennia when I found her." Atem paused, and Yugi saw a short woman in her early thirties flash across the link.

"Atem-"

"Give me a moment."

"No, I was just going to say that you didn't have to tell me anymore of you didn't want to."

"No, I want to. I did something terrible to her, Yugi. I did what she feared the most from our kind. I turned her into one of us, and then stood by and watched her starve herself to death. I never lifted a finger to prevent it. This was shortly after we were forced to leave Valon. I stopped trusting your kind then."

"And you never started to trust again either?"

"No."

Short and bitter. That 'no' that Atem gave him. Did this mean he'd forgotten how to trust, or didn't trust himself to trust anymore? If only in fear of disappointment? Yugi didn't know. Nor could he continue to speculate. His mind was such an open chasm, it wasn't safe for secret and private thoughts anymore. This…this was definitely one of these moments.

"Do you think you could ever trust me?" Yugi asked looking away.

"With my life."

This answer had Yugi blinking, his eyes wide open in shock as his head flipped back to look down at him. With his…life? Then why didn't he ever show it? Why? Yugi didn't understand. How could he answer it so simply, but never show it?

"I only came to this conclusion recently, Yugi," Atem replied answering the questions running through his mind. He cupped his cheek, pulling his face down towards his.

Yugi turned his head away at the last moment. His entire form was trembling. Atem released his cheek, eyes widening. It appeared that more damage had been done with their little trick on the plane than they'd originally thought. Sighing, he yanked him down to his chest instead.

"I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to apologize for, Yugi. Nothing at all."

 _Crash!_

"Yami!" Marcus shouted. "What're you doing?"

"We've ruined everything!" Yami shouted back before a door slammed.

Yugi felt Atem shift under him. "Go ahead, go after him," Yugi said making to move off of him.

"No," Atem held him in place. "Marcus! Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Uh, yeah, okay!" Marcus shouted back before the door slammed again.

"You always go after him though."

"I know. That's kind of the problem though, isn't it? I go after Yami, but leave you all alone with your feelings."

"So? Mine don't matter."

Atem pushed him away, grabbing his face between his hands, and forcing him to look him in the eye. "Yes they do," he said with a little heat behind his words. "Don't you ever say that they don't matter!"

"No, they can't possibly," Yugi said back his eyes slanting down to the bedspread. Atem may be able to hold his head in place, but his eyes were free spirits. They could roam wherever they wanted to. "If they did, we wouldn't even be arguing right now. You'd be calling me twice a day, and that'd be the end of it."

"Don't use my words against me, Yugi. That's not playing the game in a fair manner."

"I'm playing fair enough. I'm not using affection, am I?"

"Can you?" Atem asked with a small smirk. Yugi must've heard it in his voice, because he looked up at him.

"Of course I can!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you two losers! I'm trying to be _nice_."

"I was not being stupid!" Yami yelled as the door banged open.

"I disagree. I consider playing chicken with cars to be incredibly stupid. You're either going to cause an accident or be an accident. And as your former babysitter I can't allow you to be so reckless."

"Marcus babysat Yami?" Yugi asked.

"All the time. He's my best guard. Of course I was going to put him in trusted hands when I wasn't around. But back to the topic at hand." His hands dropped from his face to his hips.

"The one where you two will call me twice in a 24 hour period of time?"

"No, I was talking about how you're not using affection because you don't want to, but because you _can't_."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Ouch, a little harsh no?" Yami asked coming into the room.

"No, pure truth. Hurts doesn't it?" Yugi asked glaring at the man over his shoulder. He was holding a tray with some kind of chicken on it. "And I'm not eating that."

"Oh? And why not?"

"You dropped it on the kitchen floor. Do you even know when the last time we washed it was?"

"No, that was a glass of milk actually. Food was safe on the counter."

"Not eating it."

"I think that you will. It's Dejon Chicken."

Yugi gasped before looking back down at Atem. He was chewing on his bottom lip. Dejon Chicken? That was really good. Especially when Yami made it. Atem's specialty was steak, and Yami's chicken. There were six meals altogether that Yugi would eat without complaint. Dejon Chicken was on that list and they both knew it.

"Mmm, smells tasty doesn't it?" Yami asked waving the plate under his nose.

"You have to call twice, or I'm not eating it."

"Once," Atem said rolling his eyes. He'd already seen that little arrangement coming.

"What's wrong with twice?" Yami asked.

"Yami!"

"What? One of us calls in the morning hours, and the other at night. One wakes him up, and the other puts him to bed. I think it's a great idea."

"We are trying to compromise here, not give him his way."

"Oh, but giving him his way is so much easier. He'll eat the chicken, and we get two 20 minute breaks which we'll need anyway."

"You're not helping."

"No, I think I am. More than you anyway. I mean the meeting will still be going on, but with only one of us being there."

"No, I don't like that idea," Yugi argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I want _both_ of your voices twice a day. Not one at each side of it."

"Well, I guess we're compromising then."

"I don't like compromising."

"Why?"

"Cause it's an agreement where neither party gets what they wanted."

"Too bad. Here's your offers. You either get two calls with only one of us a day per call, or one call with both of us on the phone. Either way, any call from us will last approximately 20 minutes. Your choice."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, that wasn't an option."

"But I _need_ you," Yugi whined putting his head back down on Atem's chest.

"Ugh, I see what you meant by long night," Yami sighed sitting down on the floor. "Yugi, you either choose an option or we'll pick one for you."

"But I didn't like them."

"Yeah, I got that."

"So can't you make new options?"

"No."

"But I want one."

"You need to eat."

Yugi held out his hand for the plate. Both vampires sighed in relief as Yami put it in his hands. He ate the food albeit greedily. Who could blame him though? He hadn't had this chicken in months. He'd tried making it, but Marcus had banned him from the kitchen ever since. It wasn't his fault it caught fire. It was the oven's.

"No, you just have really poor cooking skills," Atem said shaking his head.

Yugi frowned at him before grabbing his milk, and dumping the entire thing on Atem's face. The vampire jolted up, coughing and hacking, as Yugi stood up on the bed, and plopped down next to him. Yami was rolling on the floor with laughter. He asked Yugi if he wanted more milk.

"Oh, yes, I'd love some, thank you, Yami."

"What about you, Atem? Do you want some more?"

Atem glared down at a grinning Yami, before smashing Yugi's mashed potatoes in _his_ face. "No, but I do think Yugi would like some more potatoes. He seems to be out for some reason."

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Here, you need milk to do that," Yami said throwing a glob at Atem's cheek.

Yugi laid back over Atem's legs to look at Yami upside down. "Thanks for the chicken, Yami. It's as delicious as ever."

"I'm glad you liked it, but Yugi, we still need a decision."

"Yeah. I suppose…"

"You have until four am, so take your time," Atem said moving his legs out from Yugi.

"Can't you just stay?"

Yami sighed, reaching up to fiddle with one of his bangs. He leaned in slowly, kissing his brow, before placing his own against Yugi's lips. Yugi closed his eyes turning his head away.

"Yami," Atem sighed before Yugi felt him be pulled away. When he opened his eyes neither vampire was in the room.

Geez, what was so wrong with him that he couldn't even accept affection from the two people he should never have a problem accepting it from? That he needed to turn his head away when it was offered or given? He said he needed them here with him, but what did that really mean? Showing affection before hadn't been this much of a problem it was only after… Yugi curled up in a ball, choking on his own misery. Only after the plane ride that it became a sudden problem for him.

A body pressed against his back, curling around him, as tears fell onto his neck. Atem, the chest was too broad to be Yami's. Yugi trembled from head to foot.

"We really screwed up this time, huh?" Atem asked in a trembling voice. "You don't have to forgive us, Yugi. You never have to forgive us. We'll understand if you never do. I know I've said this before, but I'm going to say it again anyway. If you want to leave us then you can. If you want to walk out of this relationship the option will always be there."

"I don't though. I want this relationship between the three of us to work. I want to get back to the old days where we were silly in love. I don't regret going to Andorra, Atem. I don't think I ever will. I only regret losing you two. Perhaps forever. If I could go back and change that moment where I walked out that door I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't. It was something I felt I had to do. I never meant to hurt either one of you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I did. That I still am now."

"Yugi, you're not hurting us," Yami said from somewhere in the room. "We're doing that all by ourselves. And look where it's got us too! You don't trust us, believe us, or even want us to touch you or vice versa! And you still apologize as if it's your fault. None of it, do you hear me? None of it is _your_ _fault_. The only two bakas in this room to blame are of the supernatural race."

"Then why do I feel so terrible inside if none of the fault belongs to me? Why Yami? _Why?_ "

"What other choice have we given you? Open yourself to us again only to get hurt? Is it not better to feel terrible all the time then to leave yourself open to another hit on your heart? As if we haven't caused enough damage in that area already."

"Then why aren't you trying to fix it? Why are you holding a hose instead of a match?" his body stopped trembling.

"Tell us what to do," Atem murmured into his hair.

"The same thing I've asked for all along. To love and trust me as I have you. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you two anymore. But it seems as if there's everything you'd do to push me away. Don't push me away. Keep me. Keep me for forever."

Yugi opened his eyes at last, filling them with the sight of Yami. Tears were brimming on the edges of his eyes, but weren't falling. Atem pulled him closer, burying his face into the back of his head. Yami took a step forwards and then three back, turning around so he was no longer facing the two of them.

"Just call me twice a day, okay? I don't care how or when. I just want you to call me twice a day. I need to hear your voices, because I can't go back to silence. I need noise, your noise. I need to know that you care and are there. I really need you two. Can you please pretend that you need me too? Just so I can feel a smidgen of love? Cause right now I feel like I'm worth nothing. I just need you to pretend until you actually do. If you can't do that, then when you walk out that door tomorrow morning, don't bother coming back."

"Yugi-" Atem started.

"No, Yami's right. What other choice have you given me? Get hurt more? Or try to move on even though I _know_ it'll be impossible to? I mean, what better men can I ask for then the ones right in front of me?"

"Heh, men?" Yami asked in a shaky tone. "No, Yugi, we're not men. We're more like old rulers who expect the world to just agree with them. The only man in this room is you."

"A man wouldn't hurt the ones he loves."

"Exactly. And how many times have we done that to you? We're not men."

"No you don't."

"Excuse me?" Atem asked.

"You don't love me. You just say you do. And it's okay I understand, I do. I'm a weak pathetic loser who's incapable of being loved by anyone. I mean why would anyone take the time to, right?"

Lips covered his. Yugi's hands were immediately trying to push Atem away. He may as well have been pushing against a brick wall.

 **I. Love. You. I'm not pretending when I say that, Yugi. I mean it. Every day and every time I say it, I mean it. I don't say it just because I can. I say it to remind you how important you are.**

Yugi pushed again, but with his lips this time. Those words were just what he needed to hear. He needed to be reminded how important he was to these two. Because for a moment there, he couldn't remember if he ever had been. Atem pulled away from him, wiping his face of both of their tears. The bed pressed down, and Yugi looked over to see Yami kneeling by it. His hands reaching out for his. Yugi gave him one.

"We're so lucky, Yugi. Lucky for you to have walked in on our lives. You change it every day. Most of those changes you never see, but the vampires under our hands do. This change we're about to do not many are going to like, but if we have you in our lives I know we can make this change effective.

Please Yugi, don't kick us out. I need you just as much as you need us. I love you, and will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you if I have to." He bowed his head over their clasped hands, kissing Yugi's fingertips. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel as if you weren't loved, especially by me."

"C'mere," Yugi said giving the hand in between Yami's a gentle tug. That seemed to be all the persuasion he needed as he climbed onto the bed, and crawled closer. Freeing his hands and arms, he wrapped them around Yami. He didn't kiss him, just pulled his face into his chest. Yami finally broke down in sobs that wracked his body.

"I'd never kick you out of my life. Either of you. I just don't want to be hurt anymore. That's why the door is open for your use too. If you need to use it at any time go ahead. Just let me know first, so I don't wonder why. I'll show you the same courtesy."

"You really don't care when we call?" Atem asked choosing to ignore the final sentence of that short speech.

"If you get me kicked out of any of my classes then you're going to be in trouble."

"So you do care when we call."

"I mean it, Atem. Big, big, trouble if you get me kicked out of any of my classes."

"What kind of trouble?"

"We have a couch here. Though, it's not big enough for two, so you better be good, Yami."

Yugi felt him smile against his chest slightly. The sobbing lessen, as his body stopped shaking. Yugi massaged his scalp with his fingers.

 **There we go. That's better.**

Yami looked up at him slowly. He had an odd look in his eyes that Yugi couldn't pinpoint.

 ** _Atem, I think I found him. I found, Yugi._**

 **Yeah, me too. I just hope he's still around when we get back.**

 **What do you mean you found me? I've been right here the whole time.**

 ** _Selfless loving, Yugi._** Yami whispered the words in his mind before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't try to make out with him, just pressed his lips against his. To Yugi, that simple expression of love held more meaning than any words did.

 **This would all be so much easier though if you just _stayed_.**

"Please don't start that again," Yami requested pulling away.

"Well, I'm not going to drop it."

"Oy! Are you planning on putting this stuff away or leaving it out all night?" Marcus asked.

"I got it," Atem said getting up. "We thought maybe you could put it away."

"Do I look like the maid?"

"Not yet, but Yugi knows a place where we can get some costumes."

"Pfft, those aren't costumes. They're lingerie."

"Do you think he'll be okay on his own?"

"If you keep your two call promise, maybe."

"That answer isn't exactly confidence building."

"Well, what do you expect me to say? That he's going to be all peaches and cream while you're gone? Fat chance."

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Stupid? What on earth could you possibly be talking about?"

"…."

"Oh, you mean like not sleeping? Drinking water? Eating? Or maybe trying to drown his liver in alcohol again? None of that could possibly be stupid by your standards, could it?"

 _Smack!_

"Watch your tone! I'm still your King."

"Poo! You may be my King, but in no way do I respect you anymore. You or that pathetic mark you call a Queen."

"He's not a mark!"

"What's a 'mark'?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami.

"It's an old term used by vampires to refer to someone like me. It's an infatuation with someone of a lower class than you. You don't hear the term in most conversations these days because no really uses it anymore. Only the really old vampires, like Muhtaram, still know of it, and use it."

"So, it's degrading?"

"Yes, it is."

"Does that make me a 'mark'? I mean, I'm a commoner by your standards."

"And I was a Slave."

"No, you were a Servant. Atem's Personal Servant. Not much better than a Slave, but you had more freedom than one."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Why can't you just stay? Have the meetings here. In one of the University's Conference rooms? I wouldn't miss classes, and you'd be within reach of me."

"And where will everyone stay?"

"There're several Hotels nearby."

"Everyone's already at the Palace."

"Just change the location. Not the date of the meetings. Just the location of them."

"It's not several meetings, Yugi, it's just one."

"Please, I need you."

"We're done with this conversation. We're leaving at four am tomorrow morning. We will be back Thursday morning. We're going to call you every day, twice a day. Do you have homework?"

"Yes."

"Then go do it."

"Whatever you say, _Grandpa_ ," Yugi sneered before stomping over to his desk and getting started on his homework for this week, and the few papers from last.

Atem chuckled at Yugi's behavior as he walked back into the room. He sat down on the bed with Yami. Yami, whose mouth was agape, looked over at him.

"I like his idea though. We'll keep it in mind," Atem said quietly.

"His idea?" Yami asked.

"Yes. To monopolize one of the conference rooms at TU, and hold the meetings that will take place in two weeks there. We can even get pallets for everyone to sleep on again."

"They'll be thrilled to be sleeping on a hard floor."

Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to ignore the conversation going on behind him. To think they were going to leave him again. And in such a short span of time too. Weening him off of needing them so much. Wasn't this too soon though? He'd only just gotten them back, and already they were trying to desert him again. He wasn't even healthy yet.

What a fool he was. Of course they hadn't meant to wait until he was healthy again. That could take months. They weren't going to wait months. No, they weren't even going to wait one before abandoning him. Was he that much of a problem that they couldn't even stand to be around him anymore for longer than two weeks' time?

Helpless. It was how he felt right now. Helpless to stop what he was feeling. Helpless to his physical aversion to being touched by them. Helpless to stop them from leaving him. He just felt so helpless. They didn't even know though, how helpless he felt. Didn't know, or didn't care. What was the point in sharing his thoughts on his feelings though? He'd just be shut down. Leaving them right back at square zero.

"Yugi," Atem's soft voice penetrated his thoughts, "you are aware that your mind is still an open book to us, right?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He felt a thumb press something on his back. His eyes rolled up into his head, as he flopped forwards onto his desk. There was nothing after that.

[Time skip]

"I still don't understand why you're going through his computer," Yami whispered.

"I just want to see how long it is now," Atem whispered back.

"Why do you care?"

"Because his thought bothers me. Didn't it bother you?"

"No. So, it's gotten longer. By what? 10, maybe 15 songs?"

"Almost 100."

 _Clatter!_

"What?"

"There's almost 100 songs on his Lonely playlist."

"Oh, I thought you meant there was almost 100 added to it."

"Yeah, I know. What time is it?"

"Two am. He should be waking up again soon."

"Who? Yugi? Or Marcus?"

"Yugi. Who knows about Marcus? I clocked him pretty bad."

"You shouldn't have done that, Lover."

"He called you a mark, Habibi. That's not okay."

"That was so low," Yugi said in tired voice.

Both stiffened and whipped around to see Yugi watching them with wary eyes.

"Well, since he listens to you now. Perhaps you can punish him for it?" Atem suggested.

"Huh? Oh, no, actually I meant attacking my pressure point to knock me out was low. I had homework, and by doing that you were preventing me from getting it done."

"Go to sleep, Yugi," Atem sighed turning the chair back around.

"No! I want to know what makes Yami a 'mark'. I mean, you're both Purebloods right? So wouldn't that put you both on the same Hierarchy level in the vampire world?"

Both vampires looked at one another before looking at Yugi with such confused faces, it was almost cute, almost. He could practically see their gears trying to work out his question.

"Why would you think that?" Yami asked.

"Uh, cause that's how most writers write it out. All Purebloods are an equal, but dying race."

"They are?"

"Yes?"

"You read too much fiction."

"No, Yugi, we weren't on the same Hierarchy level until he became my Husband. He was a Servant and I was a King."

"So, what does that make me to most of the Old Vampire race?"

"A Prince," Yami said with a cheeky smile.

"Pfft, more like a Mistress. Or Slut." His eyes slid away from them and down onto the blankets.

"Concubine, actually, but the name was quickly squashed before it could reach sensitive ears," Atem said in an offhanded voice. When Yugi's eyes snapped up to his though, they were anything but offhanded. He was glaring at him in that way that Yugi so liked. "Do you enjoy putting yourself down? Do you receive some kind of sick pleasure out of it?"

"Enjoy? What's there to enjoy in our lives anymore?"

Yugi wanted to continue by throwing those same words back into their faces, but what was the point? He was so sick of fighting. He just wanted to make up already, but he knew he couldn't even have _that_. His heart just wouldn't allow this one to be forgiven so easily. They really hurt him, and were still doing so. Couldn't they see that? He wasn't the only blind one in this relationship. They had plenty of spots in their vision too.

Fingers interlaced through his as a soft forehead was placed against his. A soft sigh echoed in his ears. He back was pressed down against the bed, and he just flipped. Thrashing and kicking he tried to dislodge the one on top of him. Scared and afraid of being attacked again. Whether in his mind or physically it didn't matter to him. He was scared of an attack on his body that he didn't even know was actually coming or not. Either way, he didn't want to provide any opportunity for it.

An arm locked around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides at the elbows. A hand grabbed his wrists in a gentle but firm grip, holding them in front of him. Two hands seized his ankles, and held them to the bed. There was an urgent whisper in his ear. What? What was that?

"Shh, shh, calm down, Yugi, calm down. We're not going to hurt you. There's no reason to be scared. There's no reason to be scared. Please don't be scared. Don't be scared of us, _please_."

"I can't help it. You put the fear there. You're going to have to find a way to vanquish it. I can't…can't handle this. I want you to touch me, but am scared of every one."

"I wonder if what I did to you would work on him?" Atem questioned out loud.

"I don't think teaching Yugi what a bad touch is will help us, Atem."

"No, not that. You're right, it wouldn't help. I was actually talking about how I would touch your hand, shoulder, or arm in an absent minded way. Non-threatening touches."

"You can…run fingers through my hair. That's non-threatening too," Yugi suggested in small mumble.

"Oh?"

"I didn't freak out, did I? Earlier I mean."

"No, you didn't."

"Soft kisses are non-threatening too."

"If you say so. But how do we know you won't try to turn your head away?" Yami asked.

"Only one way to find out, really."

Yami and Atem shared a look, before Atem dropped his wrists, and grabbed his chin, angling it upwards. He lowered his head down into a kiss, their lips barely brushing before Yugi's entire body tensed. Atem sighed, making to pull away, but Yugi's hand came up, holding Atem's head there.

"Just give me a minute."

"Yugi, forcing it won't help you."

"I'm not though, you don't understand how badly I want to be touched by you two, do you? I want you to touch me, and I want to be able to touch you. You're my mates, the ones I love, and should therefore never fear being touched by. Please, just give me a minute."

Atem pressed their lips together, and released his arms to place his hand on his side. Yugi moaned, pressing back against him. Languid and slow, with tongues rolling on top of one another. Curling, massaging, moving in ways that were both familiar and foreign. Yugi tasted Atem like it would be the last time he'd be able to. The last thing on his mind was air. A thought his lungs were starting to protest heavily.

"Uh, hey, are you two going to _breathe_ today? I'm pretty sure the human needs oxygen at some point."

 **Completely overrated.**

Atem pulled away, glaring down at a Yugi whose eyelids were heavy and hooded. Yugi ran his tongue over his top lip, before trying to kiss Atem again. The latter cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"I thought you were playing fair? _Nice_ even?"

Yugi removed the hand to reveal a devilish smile curling about his lips. "I decided to give up that strategy. It wasn't giving me what I _really_ wanted." His eyes darkened even more on the word 'really'.

"Oh, crap," Yami groaned.

"What about you, Yami? Do I get a taste of you, or shall I be denied?" Yugi asked giving him a highly seductive look.

"Uh, I'm not sure that I- I mean we should actually, um, engage in any such provocative activities."

"Oh?" Yugi asked flipping onto his stomach, and then onto his hands and knees. "Why not?"

"You know exactly why not."

"Refresh my memory?" Yugi asked as he crawled down the bed towards him, his hips swaying from side to side slightly.

"Um, cause we, um, in about 90 minutes, um, yeah," Yami's words barely made sense as they came out of his mouth. Yugi pressed their foreheads together trying to eliminate as much space between them as he could. Yami, he was so much easier to seduce than Tem had ever been.

"90 minutes huh?" Yugi asked nipping at his bottom lip. "A lot can be done in 90 minutes."

"What're you suggesting?"

"Yami!"

"Follow me and find out," Yugi replied in a breathless voice.

"No, no, no, we're not doing this right now," Atem objected grabbing hold of Yugi's hips and pulling him back to the head of the bed. Yami still followed.

"Why? What's wrong with right here and right now?" Yami asked kissing Yugi as Atem continued to pull him back.

"Because if we get undressed and he gets undressed, then no one will be leaving this room for days and you know it."

"But he's being so free with it? Why pass up a perfect opportunity?"

"Because what we're trying to get done today and tomorrow is very important. We've avoided the conflict long enough."

"Hmph, well, can I at least kiss him?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for kissing anymore. I do still expect two calls today though."

"Realized you weren't going to get your way with affection?" Atem asked smirking.

"No, I already knew I wouldn't. I simply wanted to see how far you'd let me go. Tongue only. How disappointing."

Yami smacked Atem upside the back of the head, making Yugi laugh. He grabbed Yami's hands and pulled him off the bed. He paused his movements to turn a random song on his PC song list on. Unfortunately, for him, it was Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On. Shaking it off though, he pulled Yami closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Yami needed no prompting as he pulled Yugi closer by placing his hand on the small of his back. He guided him around the room in slow circles.

"What's wrong with your emotions, Yugi? They keep fluctuating sporadically."

"I've been depressed so long, Yami, it'll take a while before I can get them stabilized again."

"Alright. Take as much time as you need."

"By the way, where exactly _is_ this chip that you have in me?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"My body."

Atem snorted, "Your left arm. Not going to tell you the exact location of it though."

"Did I ask for it?"

"I'm sure it would've come up eventually."

"Who made you distrust humans, Yami?"

"My owner before Atem. That's all you need to know."

"Your owner before…?" Yugi looked over at Atem. If he recalled correctly his owner before the Pharaoh was a spoiled Princess. Yami was right he didn't need nor want to know the details of what she did to him. He knew she abused him, but…that's all he needed to know.

Yugi rested his cheek against the cool cloth of Yami's shirt. Yami tried spinning him out, but Yugi wasn't having it, as he gripped the fabric tighter. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the turmoil of emotions he felt with the approaching time that was slipping away.

"Promise me, that you'll come back. That you won't abandon me again. Promise me."

"As often as we need to," Atem murmured wrapping his arms around the two of them from behind.

"No, say it. Promise it."

"Yugi, we promise that we won't ever abandon you in any sense of the word ever again," Yami said with a firm conviction in every syllable he spoke.

Yugi sighed in contentment as he turned into gelled liquid between them as he fell asleep. Atem poked his cheek, turning his head slightly, but received no response.

 ** _Anytime. Anywhere. Anyplace._**

 **That is so not right!**

 ** _He's a treasure, Atem, and all ours._**

 **We have an hour. What do you say we crush Mr. Beautiful between us until we have to leave?**

 ** _Sounds good to me._**

[Time skip]

 _I am sitting in the morning at the diner on the corner  
I am waiting at the counter for the man to pour the coffee  
And he fills it only halfway and before I even argue  
He is looking at the window at somebody coming in_

 _It is always nice to see you says the man behind the counter  
She is shaking her umbrella  
And I look the other way as they are kissing their hellos  
And am pretending not to see them-_

"Who is this?" Yugi asked in the way of a greeting as he finally located his phone.

 _"Good morning to you too," Yami said back._

"Morning? Which morning? The first or second?"

 _"First."_

"Why can't it be the second?"

 _"Because we only left six hours ago."_

"That excuse is lame and I don't like it. Make time go faster."

 _"Would if I could, Yugi, but no one can control time."_

"Why not?"

 _"It's just one of those things that can't be controlled."_

"I think you should learn how. Quickly."

 _"Whatever you say, Dear. By the way, how does one fall asleep so flawlessly like that?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"One minute wide awake standing up, and the next out cold but still standing."_

"Well, I had a really good support system, so what was the problem?"

 _"A good support system?"_

"Yeah, to keep me upright."

 _"Heh, oh, Yugi, what're we going to do with you?"_

"Hopefully keep me."

 _"Forever and always."_

 _"My Queen," a new voice sounded a little ways off from where Yami was standing._

 _"What?!" he snapped back._

 _"We have an urgent meeting going on that we need your assistance in. Whoever you're talking to, it can wait."_

 _"No, it can't. Kingy and I made a promise to an adorable little human. We're not willing to take_ _a chance and go back on it. I don't want to know how that's going to affect him."_

 _"Seriously? What did he have you promise him? Call every hour?"_

"Oh! Oh! I like his idea, Ami!"

 _"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Not going to happen. We're still only calling you twice a day. Once in_ _the morning and once at night. Both calls lasting approximately 20 minutes. Remember?"_

"Unfortunately."

 _"Good. Oh, and Atem wants you to inform him through the link when your class is over tonight_ _so he doesn't get into big big trouble."_

 _"Your Highness! We need you in here now!"_

 _"Go rot in a graveyard you old windbag!"_

"Oh, do you not like that other vampire?"

 _"Nope!"_

"Why not?"

 _"He's one of those high and mighty types that thinks he's above everyone and every rule."_

 _"I do not!"_

 _"Liar!"_

"Ami, he's ruining us time. Make him go away."

 _"Ha ha ha, cover your ears."_

 _"Why?"_

"Okay!" Yugi didn't cover his ears, just pulled the phone away from them.

 _"ATEM! GET THIS STUPID FOOL AWAY FROM ME!"_

Yugi heard a few struggling sounds after that, and what sounded like a large heavy door slamming. He could only assuming that the demand was executed quickly and successfully. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Uh, is he gone?"

 _"Yes, Atem dragged him back into the meeting by his tie."_

"Can you re-enact it for me when you get back?"

 _"Uh, sure, but I call playing Atem. I most certainly don't want to be playing tie guy."_

"Ha ha ha."

 _"Hey, Yugi, we were wondering what you wanted to do for Valentine's this year."_

"Nothing."

 _"Huh?"_

"Nothing, Yami."

 _"Uh, why?"_

"Because that's a holiday for lovers, not fighters. None of us have been particularly loving over the past couple of months. I think we should just avoid the 14th okay?"

 _"Not really."_

"Well, do whatever you want then. Just don't include me in yours and Atem's plans."

 _"Alright, we won't include you in any plans that we make together."_

"Thank you."

 _"So, what're you planning on doing with your day?"_

"Well, I'm going to have to see if my guard is still alive for starters. Then work on all the work I should've been doing for the past couple of days. Time to get it out of the way, ya know?"

 _"Don't worry. Atem just socked Marcus. He's still alive."_

"Hmph, I've yet to hear his voice this morning, so this remains to be seen."

 _"He's alive. He was moving about when we left this morning."_

"Yeah, about that. I didn't get a proper goodbye from you."

 _"Oh? How so?"_

"You didn't kiss me goodbye like Atem did."

 _"Hm, well, I can kiss you hello."_

"Right."

 _"Yugi. We are coming back."_

"So you say now, but we both know something will come up to delay you. Something always does."

 _"And we'll be getting up and walking away from it."_

"Right."

 _"Urgh, why do you have to be so frustrating right now?"_

 _"Yami!"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"It's been 25 minutes already."_

 _"No, it's been 19 for the past six. You need to get your watch fixed, Atem."_

 _"19 for the past six he says," Atem's voice grumbled as Yugi heard footsteps approaching the_ _phone._

"Love you, bye," Yugi said softly before he hung up. Geez, why'd he always have to be the adult? He so did not want to adult.

 ** _Love you too, Yugi._** **Hmm.**

 ** _We're not done with that conversation we were having._**

 **Yeah, sure. Have a fun meeting.**

 **Don't forget to tell me when you get out of your class.**

 **Whatever you want, Seme Seme.**

Yugi could feel the ghost of a smile pressing against their mind link. It was a sad smile though, which in turn made Yugi kind of sad. Sighing though, he got up to find his guard. Where he found a note on their island saying that he was a big boy and could take care of himself. And that was the polite version of what was on the piece of paper. Yugi broke down into quiet laughter.

He had half a mind to send the letter to Atem and Yami. Provide some amusement for the latter. He shook the thought away though, as he recalled that this meeting needed their _un_ divided attention. One of their attention spans would definitely be divided by it. Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and dialed Marcus's number.

 _"What? You can't tell me you got in trouble already?"_

"No, not in trouble."

 _"Then what?"_

"Are you still planning on picking me up after class tonight?"

 _"What part of you being a grown ass man did you not get?"_

"All I wanted to know! Bye!"

 _"They're gonna kill you," Zane said before Yugi hung up._

Shaking his head, he grabbed an apple off the counter and went into his room to start on his work.

[Time skip]

Yugi hitched his backpack higher, as he walked out of the school and towards his truck. True to his word, Marcus was not there. No one was actually. But he'd parked right under one of the lights just in case. It was going on 11:00 pm, and he could feel, actually feel, Atem getting antsy. Like the same sensation you get when you hop from one foot to the other as the time on the clock never seems to move.

Two papers. He had two papers, both four pages long due next week for this class. Man, the Sensei must've been in a really foul mood. Usually he gave them at least a month to get long papers done. Not this time though. One week. Less, if he didn't get started on it tonight.

He knew though, the minute he said anything to Atem, the latter was going to call right away. Not only that, but their intentions had been very clear with these calls. Wake him up, and put him to bed. If he said anything the minute he got home, then he wouldn't get the chance to work on the paper tonight. This sucked!

It felt like the whole world was against him and his mates getting back together. Like the Universe was purposefully keeping them apart. But for what purpose? He just didn't understand. Was certain he never would. I mean, it wasn't like he could just go like, 'hey Universe, any reason you're making my life difficult at the moment?' But hey, if he could…think of all the questions that could be answered. Like why is the Earth round? What makes that the perfect shape? Why not an octagon or rectangle? An octagon shaped Earth…cool.

Yugi contemplated this thought as he got out of his truck and made his way into his apartment building. He brought it up to Marcus the moment he entered the apartment. Marcus blinked a couple of times before they both got into an animated conversation of why the Earth was round, and why it couldn't have been a different cooler shape instead. Yugi could almost _feel_ the sweat drops over the link at the thought process going through his mind. He could already see the logo for this one too. 'Only our Human'.

Marcus cut off the useless subject abruptly by asking him when he was going to tell the King he was done with class. He was tired of his phone buzzing every five minutes asking if Yugi was home yet.

"I can't," Yugi sighed, "he'll send me to sleep at the end of our 20 minute conversation. That night Sensei is a jerk. He gave everyone two papers, four pages long, single space, and _both_ sides of the pages have to be written on. If I don't get started as soon as possible, I'm not going to be able to get it done in time. It'll still look rushed, but that's what he gets for signing us the papers, and only giving us a week to do them."

Yugi huffed in annoyance before making a tuna sandwich and going into his room. He sat at his desk, and got started on the papers. He was starting to nod off around 3:23 am, when it seemed that Atem was tired of waiting for him to give the okay, and just called instead. You'd think, he would've figured it out sooner, what with the octagon Earth thought process earlier, but whatever.

"Mm, yeah?" Yugi asked in a way of a greeting as he fought down a yawn.

 _"Please tell me you just forgot," Atem said._

"Okay, I forgot."

 _"Yugi. I don't understand you. You say you want to talk to us, but don't tell me it's okay to call_ _without getting you into trouble. Why?"_

"Would've sent me to bed right away."

 _"And that's wrong because…?"_

"Sensei's a jerk."

 _"How so?"_

"He gave the whole class two papers to do within a week's time, being single space, front to back writing, and _four_ _pages_ _long_. I had to get started right away."

 _"And now it's going on 3:30. Think maybe you can take a break to get some sleep? You do have_ _an all-day class tomorrow. It'd be bad manners to sleep through it."_

"Isn't that why you're calling though? To put me to bed?"

 _"Something that won't be that hard with how much exhaustion I feel coming over the link."_

"Can I at least get in bed first?"

 _"Sure. You want me to say the magic words now?"_

"Has it been 25 minutes yet?"

 _"We agreed on 20."_

"What? Your watch can't get stuck on 19 for six minutes too? Or maybe longer?"

 _"Ha ha, well, someone has to adult today. And since you and Yami don't want the honors, I_ _suppose I'm going to have to take them."_

"Adulting is no fun."

 _"What was so amusing this morning?"_

"Oh, just Marcus being Marcus."

 _"He wrote a note telling you you could take care of yourself, didn't he?"_

"What? How did you know that?"

 _"Should've seen it written in hieroglyphics. And on a tablet no less. I think I still have it in my_ _study somewhere. Oh, my Father was furious."_

"And you? How're you?"

 _"You made it home okay, didn't you?"_

"Yeah, safe and sound."

 _"I'm good."_

"That's good. I can't afford to lose my roommate. Where would I get all my entertainment then?"

"Thanks Yugi! Good to know you just keep me around for the entertainment!" Marcus shouted from the room next door.

"Oy! This is a private line!"

"Nothing's private when vampires are involved!"

"Private line!"

 _"Yugi," Atem called softly._

"Times up already?"

 _"Afraid so, Beautiful."_

"You don't think I'm ugly?"

 _"Those were Yami's words not mine. Take up your saltiness over them with him."_

"Nah, I'll just let them go. It's not worth fighting over."

 _"I love you, Yugi. Go to sleep."_

"Love you too, Tem. And Ami," Yugi whispered back as he ended the call, and fell asleep.

[Time skip]

 _Don't wake me_ _  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up_

 _"When did you change the song?" Atem asked in a way of greeting as soon as he pressed the talk button._

"When we were talking last night."

 _"Huh. Why?"_

"I didn't like the other song as much. And I've been listening to Skillet a lot lately."

 _"Skillet? You've been listening to a pan? Why?"_

"Ha ha ha ha! No, no, Skillet is a band, silly."

 _"Um, okay. Why did they name their band after a pan?"_

"I don't know. I never met them. If you ever do I want you to ask, and then tell me the answer."

 _"What do I look like? An errand boy?"_

"It's not an errand. It's a request."

 _"Yes, because that makes it so much better."_

"And yes, you do."

 _"Gee, thanks."_

"So, are you having fun?"

 _"No. It's never fun when you have to put new laws into effect. Sometimes though, it just needs_ to _be done. This is one of those times."_

"They're all blaming me, aren't they?"

 _"Most don't even know about it yet. We decided to handle those who are tired of ruling over_ _these colonies first. Ones who want to retire, before tackling those who don't."_

"The path of least resistance?"

 _"Okay, I know where your thoughts are going, and this is not the same."_

"That is so you two."

 _"Yugi…"_

"Well, if you travelled down the path of most resistance first, then the rest of these unruly High Lords would just follow in line, and give up their titles without it seeming like you were stripping them of them."

 _"I suppose that would seem like logic, but it really isn't."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Oh, look, times up."_

"What do you mean?"

"That's how a tyrant would think, Yugi. I am far from it."

"No, that's how a _King_ would think to handle unruly subjects. Are you sure you're one of _them_?"

Yugi asked this question right before the phone was cut off. Not because he hung up, but because Atem had. He supposed he'd deserved it for his comment, but still. The man could be just as immature as him sometimes. Baka Vampire. Sighing, he started to get ready for another day. Today though, the science club was meeting after school.

[Time skip]

"So, somewhere on your left arm is this little chip that you want us too magnetize so it'll stop working?" the kid asked as he held up the vial of some kind of green liquid.

"That's right."

"But you don't know where it is?" another asked as he dropped a tweezer's measurement of white stuff into the vial. Nothing happened. Wasn't something supposed to happen when you mixed two ingredients together in a chemistry experiment? Oh, who was he kidding? He could make explosions without even mixing ingredients together. See: flour sifter.

"That's right."

"Okay, Ryan, you're a vampire. Where would you put it? Wasn't this supposed to turn blue, Ricky?"

"No. Last time it turned blue, Sasha, it got really hot and burned a hole through three floors remember?"

"Oh, yeah, Sensei was pissed."

"Um, let's see," the one dubbed as Ryan said grabbing his left arm and sizing it up. "Width, length, size, strength. Ah! I'd put it right here! And lookey that! There it is!"

Yugi wasn't sure what he was feeling in the small portion of flesh between the bone of his elbow, and the crease of skin when he bent his arm. But hey, if he said it was there, then more power to him.

"Then let's rid myself of this little sucker, shall we?"

"Fee?" Ryan asked

"How bout I don't hand out your names?"

"Extortion is mean."

"So is expecting payment for performing a good deed."

"Well, until you pay us, we won't do it," a young girl said hopping off a desk. Crap, he didn't have her name.

"Okay, here, oh-nameless-one," Yugi said handing her a hundred.

"Thank you! Now stand still," she said pocketing the money in her bra.

She turned to the desk to her right and started to work on a bunch of wires on it. After about five minutes of Yugi just standing there, bouncing from one foot to the next, she turned to him smiling. She clipped one wire to a battery box, and the other she clipped to the end of a metal rod. Putting a pair of gloves on she turned back to him.

"You sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright." She picked up the metal rod, and pressed one side of it to the spot that Ryan had pointed out. Yugi felt a tiny shock, and then he went flying back. He was caught out of thin air, and looking up he spotted another one of his _elusive_ guards.

"Stupid girl! You made me blow my cover!" she shouted.

"Not really," Yugi argued.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Next time you all hold a guard meeting, don't do it outside my bedroom door."

"Clever my ass. More like a cheater."

"It's okay Hannah aka Hana. Don't you want to see Marcus actually lose a bet for once?"

"You better make a show of it."

"You got it! And I have no idea who you are."

"Yes you do. My fellow guards will catch your scent on me, and then that'll be the end of my shadow days."

"Well, I still have three right?"

"Right."

"Also, I think she used too much power. I can't move my left arm."

"Well, that's what happens when you take out the chip that's been planted into your nervous system. It takes out the nervous system with it."

"Sounds like the chip needs to be removed."

Hannah just laughed as she helped him to his feet. Once he was stable, she walked over to the girl who had sent him flying and forcibly took the $100 back. Calling it medical fees. Yugi slipped four $20's into Ryan's hand behind her back. He smirked and pocketed the money.

 _We'll have a house party  
We don't need nobody  
Turn your TV off  
Break that boom box out_

 _We'll wake up all the neighbors  
Till the whole block hates us  
And the cops show up  
Trying to shut us down_

 _If you're going to be a home body  
We're gonna to have a house party  
If you wanna be a home body  
We're gonna have a house party_

Yugi didn't pick his phone up, just turned up the sound, as he grabbed Hannah's hand and spun her around the science room. The kids laughed as the tune continued playing. Hannah and Yugi weren't dancing erotically, they were dancing in fun and silliness.

 ** _Yugi, pick up the damn phone._**

 **No! It isn't bed time yet! It's not even dark yet!**

 ** _Fine, then answer me this. Why have mine and Atem's right arms gone numb?_**

 **Oh, yours too, huh? Thought it was just mine.**

 ** _Is this a side effect?_**

 **Would you like the truth for an answer, or a lie?**

 ** _What did you do?_**

His phone stopped singing. Must've gone to voicemail.

 **What makes you think it was me?**

 ** _Yugi…_**

 **I killed it okay? I killed your little chip. Now our private conversations are just that. _Private_.**

 ** _Why?_**

 **I didn't have anything else to do for my 45 free time minutes. Seemed like an excellent use of time.**

 ** _Alright, this is another thing we're going to be talking about later._**

 **Not much to talk about. The deeds already done. In the meantime, mind sending me Isis? I have a feeling, that if I have this chip removed I'll get free use of my arm again.**

 ** _Correct. However, no. We're keeping her. You can suffer with only have one arm for the next_** **_several hours._**

 **But…I thought you loved me?**

 ** _We do. That's why we're keeping Isis._**

 **I'm sorry, but how is that _loving_ _me_ exactly?**

 **Snort.**

 ** _Stop laughing, Atem! It's not funny!_**

 **Ah! Yelling.**

 **Look, Yugi, you and Yami can talk more later. Right now he needs to be paying better attention to the meeting at hand.**

 **Tomorrow morning though, you'll be here?**

 **Promise.**

 **Right.**

 ** _I'll call you later, Dear._**

Yugi sighed heavily, before picking up his phone off the table. He gripped it tight before thanking the kids, nodding at Hannah, and then leaving. He walked from the building, and climbed into his vehicle on the passenger side. Marcus was already sitting in the driver's seat.

"I was ordered to chauffer you around for the rest of the day," he said simply.

"I thought you told me that you weren't going to allow then to order you around anymore?"

"Yeah, well, the _King_ , put it into an actual command. Not his usual order of only half-heartedness. When only half of his heart is in it, it's an easy enough order to ignore. When he puts a powerful backing behind it, not so much."

"So glad I'm not a vampire then."

"Ha! Says the human that likes to embarrass Advisor Mahad with such commands."

"Heh, my sister told me when they were dating that that was her job. I wasn't allowed to do it anymore."

"Still didn't stop you from trying. I mean come on, Shockers, really?"

"Yeah, that was after the Shocking trip, as she started to call it."

"Well, one can definitely say that that side effect has a little bite to it."

"You know, now I _want_ Shockers. Thanks."

"Anytime. We can go pick some up if you want?"

"Nah, maybe another time."

"Alright, back to TU then."

 _Knock. Knock._

Yugi and Marcus both looked out his side window. Hannah was standing there holding his backpack up. Yugi looked around his feet. Oops! Guess he'd forgotten that. He gave her a sheepish grin as Marcus rolled the window down.

"Thanks, Hannah," he said.

Yugi smirked, his eyes glittering as he thanked her too. "Yeah, thanks, Hana! I'd be screwed without that!"

"Wait, he _knows_ you?"

"Well, someone had to pick up your slack."

"Arthur had it covered."

"Yeah sure, as he flirted with another pretty blonde."

Marcus's grip on the steering wheel made the leather squeak under his palms slightly. Yugi's attention turned to them. The grip he had on his steering wheel had turned his knuckles white. Yugi reached forwards, and touched the back of his hand. Marcus jumped, and accidently smacked Yugi across the face. His nails digging into the flesh below his eye.

Touching his cheek, he pulled it away to find blood smeared on his fingertips. He looked up at Marcus in shock. Marcus was staring at his hand in horror. Like he was seeing his whole long life flash before his eyes.

"What have I done?" he asked. No one answered him. _"What have I done?!"_

"Calm down. It's just a little blood," Yugi said wiping his sleeve against the cut. When he looked up again, the truck was surrounded by the rest of his 'outed' guards.

"He's right. Alana and I will go and tell his Professor's he won't be in his classes tonight," Hannah said. The two girls vanished.

"You get yourself cleaned up," Konner said.

"I've been given a direct command to chauffer him around," Marcus replied in a hard voice.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Fair enough. Zane, and Samuel, cut Aden loose."

Both nodded, not a single emotion etched in any line of their faces, nor shown in their eyes. As one they turned to the man between them. Arthur, looked as confused as Yugi felt. What did that mean? To cut someone loose? Oh, maybe he was losing his job? That made sense, since he hadn't been doing it.

"What's that mean? I've never heard that term before. What does it mean to 'cut someone loose'?" Arthur asked as backed away from Zane and Samuel.

"You'll find out," Konner said before he climbed into the back, and Marcus pulled out, turning the truck towards home.

"You guys just terminated Aden's job, didn't you?"

"Yes, he wasn't doing it. So there's no reason as to why he should continue on this detail," Marcus replied in an honest voice.

"Is someone going to replace him?" Yugi asked.

"No. Throwing a new equation into our little community now would be anti-helpful."

"But I thought you needed ten of you to keep up with one of me?"

"Ha ha ha," both vampires were laughing though Yugi's intention had been to get only a particular one of them to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Technically we need only three," Konner answered. "Though, it does seem a little pathetic, now that you mention it, that you _do_ have ten."

"Nine now."

"Sorry, nine."

"You'd think I was a handful or something."

"More like you have overprotective protectors."

"Thought they were my lovers."

"Well, isn't that what you do with a lover? You protect them?" Marcus asked.

"Sure," Yugi replied in a short tone getting out of the car before Marcus could pull to a complete stop. They were five miles out from TU. Konner hopped out of the back and ran after him.

Yugi dashed up the steps to their apartment, knowing Konner was on his heels. He slammed the door in the other's face as he locked himself in the bathroom, and started to clean himself up. Which was a little more difficult with only one hand accessible to him. The cut wasn't too bad. Most of it had dried, but there was a clear track going down his face, pooling in the collar of his white shirt. Well, he wouldn't be wearing this one again. He'd be burning it. He'd have to get rid of the bandage before tomorrow morning, and hide his face for a couple of days. It would all be worth it though, if he didn't lose his roommate.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Yugi! What the hell did you think you were doing jumping out of a moving vehicle like that!?" Marcus shouted through the door. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Were aren't lovers. We're nothing."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. The whole world knows it's true!"

"I said don't say that!"

Yugi yanked open the door, facing the vampire head on. "Why?"

"They love you."

"Right, sure they do. Tell me, Marcus, would you mentally torture the one you loved just to prove you were more dominant? _Would you?!_ "

"Oh, Yugi, what did they do to you?" Marcus asked reaching out for him. Yugi shuffled three steps back. Marcus dropped his hand. Yugi's eyes kept switching from Marcus's face to his hand that remained at his side. Marcus just sighed, turning and walking away.

"Something they shouldn't of," Yugi answered leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

"But what did they _do_?"

"They put me in a trance, and then…I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Then perhaps you'll talk about it with your best friend," Konner stated a phone at his ear, "here he is, Malik." The phone was handed to him. Yugi took it with a reluctant hand.

"Look-"

"Out with it," Malik demanded cutting him off from whatever excuse he had intended on giving.

It was all the invitation he needed really. Yugi retreated to his room, closing the door with his foot, and spilling everything to Malik. From the beating at the Palace to the bait trick to the hotel to the plane ride to the last couple of days. Malik didn't say a word. He just listened. Only when Yugi was done did he finally speak.

"Sounds like hell. But, Yugi, they're not going to not come back this time. They'd be fools if they made that mistake. I'd have Marik do something to them again."

"No, Malik, that was just wrong. You can't turn Yami's best friend against him again."

"Hey! Even Marik agreed that Yami was being unreasonable about the whole thing."

"I'm sure he would've agreed to anything you said just so he could eat at that point."

"Don't throw logic in my face! It's my job to do that to you right now."

"You're not doing a very good job."

"Tell me about it. Ryou was always the best at that. Still though, Yugi, you're not going to be abandoned this time. From what Marik's told me, he's never seen those two be so gentle with you before. When you've been sleeping, they've been depriving themselves of it so they don't miss a second of holding you. It's the way he described them holding you though that struck him to his core. Like you were a porcelain doll, and they were so afraid of breaking you."

"They should be, with how skinny I've gotten."

"Yeah, I made the same comment, but he said it was more than that. Like they were afraid they were going to break _you_ , and not in the physical way."

"Too late for those sentimentalities. I tremble under their hands every time they lay them on me."

"I'm not sure what to tell you then. I suppose we're just going to have to wait and see how this all pans out. But Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"If they're not there at daybreak tomorrow, call me?"

"Of course. What if they are though?"

"Then don't call me."

"You should expect a call. Just saying they always say one thing, and then do the complete opposite of it."

"Alright."

"Hey Malik, do you want to help me with my monster homework assignment?"

"Not unless you want to write my thesis."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Yugi spent the rest of his night in his room, listening to Red, and working on the rough draft of one of his papers. When he was finally done with one, his eyes were drooping and it was rolling on 2:16 am.

 _We'll have a house party  
We don't need nobody  
Turn your TV off  
Break that boom box out_

 _We'll wake up all the neighbors  
Till the whole block hates us  
And the cops show up  
Trying to shut us down_

 _If you're going to be a home body  
We're going to have a house party  
If you wanna be a home body  
We're gonna have a house party_

"Hey, Cutie."

 _"No, no, no, I am not the cutie in this relationship. You are." Muffled laughter could be heard in_ _the background as a door shut almost too quietly to be heard._

"I think you could pull it off."

 _"Alright, I'm going to chalk this up to you being super tired, and not knowing what it is you're_ _saying."_

"Of course, Kitten."

 _"I am not a kitten!" Yami shouted. Yugi could hear laughter through the door._

"I don't know about that. I mean you're soft, cuddly, and like to be held. Kittens are like that too. Especially Koneko. Actually, she's still like that."

 _"Please stop comparing me to the cat."_

"Okay. What would you like to be compared to?"

 _"Uh, nothing."_

"What about Atem? Should we compare him to something?"

 _"Absolutely."_

"Alright, Atem…he's a stallion."

 _"Why does he get to be a stallion and I have to be a kitten?"_

"No, not just any stallion, Yami, a wild one. They're hard to break you know."

 _"That doesn't answer my question."_

"Oh, what was the question?"

 _"Why Atem gets be a **wild** stallion and I have to be a kitten."_

"Cause you're cute and cuddly."

 _"Yugi, go to sleep."_

"K…" Yugi faded off, but not before throwing a mind link thought into it.

 **Operation distract Yami from talking about subjects later was a complete success.**

 ** _Damn it!_**

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

[Time skip]

"We're not going to murder you, Marcus. If you say it an accident I believe you," Atem was saying. Yugi gasped, flying up from the bed. Weird, he didn't actually remember making it here last night.

"I've already sealed, and healed it. We just want to know _how_ it was an accident."

"I was lost in a thought, and he touched the back of my hand. I just jumped, before I even knew what I was doing. My hand smacked him, my fingernails raking under his eye."

"Also, we had no choice but to cut Aden loose," Konner said.

"What? Why?"

"He was doing off duty tasks while on duty again. That chip on the table would still be live if he hadn't been."

"I see," Atem said.

Yugi raised his left hand, moving it. They hadn't put a new one in had they? He sure hoped not.

"Who gave the order?"

"I did," Marcus said. "He left me with no other choice. I'd warned him before, and he failed to listen every time. I was tired of warning him. Action needed to be taken."

"Does he need to be replaced?" Yami asked.

"No, not this far into the game. The boy graduates next year. I see no point in adding a new player. This isn't like his sophomore year when we had to cut Amari loose."

"Maybe we should just stay away from male 'A' named guards. They seem to be a bit of a hassle for you, Marcus."

"Ain't that the truth?" Marcus joked back.

Yugi put his feet on the ground, and slowly left the room. He vaguely saw the sun starting to rise out of the corner of his eye. This barely processed in his waking mind though. Standing in the doorway, he waited to be noticed, and it didn't take long for that to happen.

They were all gathered around the island. Tossing, catching, chopping, pouring; just doing general cooking stuff while having a normal conversation. Atem looked up to respond to something Konner had said when his eyes flicked over to Yugi.

"Yugi!" he said his eyes lighting up.

Yami ducked back from where the fridge was located, a bag of shredded cheese in his mouth, his arms full of a thousand other cheeses. He shoved all objects into Marcus's arms, leaving the man to juggle them, as he rushed towards Yugi.

"You're awake!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Yugi shouted holding up his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday…morning," Atem said raising the blind behind him. The sun poured in at an angle.

"No, it can't be."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're here. Y-you're actually here. That means it has to be any day but Thursday."

Atem stopped whisking as he set the bowl down on the counter top. He moved slowly around the island to come stand by Yami in front of him. Then he got down on one knee, so Yugi was above him.

"Yugi, I assure you, it is Thursday, and we are here at first light just as we promised we'd be," he said slowly, grasping one of his hands.

"No, you always break that promise. Always. I have to call, Malik. I have to let him know you didn't come."

"Alright, go ahead, and give him a call," Yami said handing Yugi a phone.

Yugi took it, and dialed the number. After talking to the RA of his dorm, Yugi found himself talking to his best friend. It took him all of two seconds to jump to conclusions.

 _"They're not there?!"_

"No, they are, but it's not Thursday."

 _"What're you talking about?"_

"I woke up to them being here first light just like they said they'd be, but I know it's not Thursday. It can't be, because they're here."

 _"Yugi, do you remember that one time you called me at three am in the morning?"_

"Yes. You were very upset that I was messing with your sleep patterns."

 _"Well, we're facing another one of those time differences right now."_

"I knew it."

 _"You see it's five pm on a Wednesday here, which means it must be six am on a what there?"_

"But…it doesn't make sense."

 _"I know. It doesn't make sense with their past history, but they are there on a Thursday morning,_ _just like they promised."_

"That's it!"

 _"What is?"_

"They're here on _a_ Thursday morning. Not _the_ Thursday morning!"

 _"Wait! No, Yugi, I didn't-!"_

Yugi didn't hear the rest as he hung up, and turned on his mates. "I have found the error of your plans!"

"Oh? Have you?" Atem asked like he was amused.

"Yes. Cause you see, if you were here on the day you said you were going to be it would be a Thursday, February 2, 2021. But I know it isn't! It's probably February 9, 2021. And I'm going to prove it, because all cell phones tell you what day it is as soon as you open them." Yugi laughed opening his phone to see February 2, 2021 staring back at him.

His breath got choked up somewhere in the back of his throat as he dropped the phone. He clutched his head, dropping to his knees. "No. No. No. No. No."

Someone sighed before collecting him into a pair of arms. They rocked him back and forth, uttering shushing sounds every now and then. It was awhile though before someone actually said anything.

"I thought he'd be happy," Yami said.

"It could be shock," Marcus said slowly.

"Shock?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I mean think of it from his point of view. Most every time that you said that you were going to be back at a certain time or date, you've changed your plans last minute in some way. Today you kept them. To the 'T'. It's very possible he's going through shock, and he just doesn't know how to handle you two actually keeping your word."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Are really real?" Yugi asked looking up at Atem from his position in vampire's arms.

"Yes, Yugi, we're really real," Atem responded cupping his cheek. He leaned down to kiss him, but Yugi flinched, pulling away.

Atem sighed, and just pulled his face into the crook of his neck again. Looking over his starfish shaped hair at Yami, he saw that he already had his head turned away from him. They should feel ashamed, that they could barely touch their mate without him pulling away or flinching at every touch. This was their fault, and only they would be able to fix it in the end.

 **Well, that was fun. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	11. Seduction it is

**This chapter is dedicated to Chester Bennington. May your soul be at peace. I do not own Yugioh, or the songs used in this story. Enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI_ , and ATEM]**

Chapter 11

"I'll be right back," Yugi huffed climbing out of the car and heading up to the building. Geez, he didn't know what their problem was. Well, no, that wasn't quite true. He did know what their problem was. Him. Still though, it was their problem, not his.

"So, do you think he'll get them?" Yami asked as they watched him disappear into the building.

"Well, if he does, as a concerned parent I might have a few complaints about that. Though, if I were you, I'd be more worried about that little _typo_ you did on the contact papers."

"You don't think they'd actually…do you?" Yami asked giving Atem a worried look.

" _Mrs._ Mutou?" Yugi asked just to clarify what he'd just heard the woman in front of him say.

"Yes, it says here that Mrs. Mutou is not allowed to take Marchelle Kodai, and Daniel Sennen out of our school."

"And what part of me looks like a woman to you?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"None. Sir."

"So, may I have my children now?"

"Look, I don't make the rules. I just follow them."

"Mommy!" two excited voices shouted from behind him. He whipped around, and collapsed to the ground with open arms. Two small forms connected with his chest less than a second later.

"My babies. My sweet adorable babies." Yugi littered their faces with kisses.

"You still can't take them off the premises."

Yugi looked at the woman over his shoulder. His look could kill. He was a Mother on a mission, and had this dumb blonde never heard of the old saying about a Mother bear and its cubs?

"Charlene!" a strict sounding woman's voice rang through the room.

"Uh, yes, Sensei Miyami?" the blonde woman asked whipping around to face a grey haired one.

"I thought I told you to go file those papers away in the backroom?"

"Yes, you did. It's just he was standing here, and no one was helping him so I thought I would."

"Papers. Backroom. Now."

"Yes, Sensei," Charlene said bowing before rushing off with a stack of folders.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Prince. If you could just fill out these papers for me, I'm sure we can get this little mishap sorted out."

"No problem," Yugi replied standing up, and taking the clipboard from her. 40 minutes later and he was walking out with Marchelle on his hip, and Daniel's hand in his.

As he neared the van, he saw that both of his mates looked generally shocked to see him, with the two in hand. He buckled both into their car seats, before motioning with his head to the other two to step out a moment. Both gulped in a very visible way. Any idiot could tell, just from the small smile on his face that they were in trouble. The children would be the only ones who would never know it though.

"Yami, Honey," Yugi said crossing his wrists over the back of his neck. Yami, though surprised, put his hands on his hips. "That typo of yours, that's all it was, _right_?"

"Typo?"

"Don't play dumb now," Yugi nipped at the underside of his jaw. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Yugi, we have kids in the car," Atem pointed out.

"So?" Yugi ignored Atem.

"No, it wasn't a typo."

"Then I have no choice but to put you both in the doghouse."

"What?! Why am I being balled up into this?"

"Simple," Yugi replied turning to him, and grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him close. "One of you did it, and the other didn't correct you. Sides, it's only one night. You can handle that right?"

"Can you?" Atem asked back.

"I'll manage," Yugi replied giving his ear a small flick with his tongue, and then walking away.

"I'm starting to think that this whole touching thing has a double standard to it," Atem said to Yugi's back.

"You made it, and now you have to live with it. By the way, I'm driving," Yugi replied holding up the keys.

Atem patted his pockets, muttering about a little thief in the process.

"I think he's picked up a few of our tricks," Yami commented.

"Shut up, and get in the car."

Yami chuckled and walked towards the van, climbing into the backseat. The kids were already chatting away to Mom. Telling him everything that had happened whether he wanted to know it or not.

 **Why're you driving?**

 **My precious cargo is in the backseat.**

Atem sighed, while Yami laughed even more. Yugi just smiled, and pulled away from the curb. His kids continued to prattle on and on about how happy their lives were at school. Which made Yugi a little concerned. They went to a school that held Kindergarten to 8th grade. There was no way that the older kids were not talking about what was going on. So how…?

"And our Sensei Ashiya has been acting really weird lately," Marchelle said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he pulled up to the Palace.

"Yeah!" Daniel put in. "For some reason she's been taking our class the long way through the school to get the extracurricular activities. For some reason she's keeping us as far from the older kids as she can. We don't get why, but she is."

 ** _Extracurricular? Should he even know a word that big?_**

 **I guess genius doesn't skip generations.**

"I see. Well, if you want I can have Atem have a private talk about that with her?"

"Daddy can?" Marchelle asked excitedly.

"Of course he can."

"Daddy should then! He really should!"

 **I'll be telling her to keep up the good work, won't I?**

 **Bingo.**

"Hey, Momma! Can we go to the park?"

"Tomorrow sweetie," Yugi said without hesitation, "today I just want to stay home, and play dress up and Supergirl."

"Really?" they both asked in surprise.

"Really."

"Supergirl!" Daniel cried.

"No! Dress up first! Dress up!" Marchelle whined.

"What about your homework?" Atem asked out loud.

"Momma, if you have homework, you need to do that first," Daniel said in a tone that sounded far wiser than it should. "Auntie Saki says that homework comes first and games later. It's the only way to get perfect grades."

"Well, Auntie Saki hasn't been cut off from you two for four months now, has she?"

"That's your own fault though," Marchelle said sadly.

"Marchelle!" Atem scolded turning around to face the girl.

"Well, it is, Daddy! I told Momma to come and see you guys when you first started to fight, but he didn't. He could've made more of an effort to see us too, but he didn't. It's okay though, you and Yami were giving off mean vibes."

"Mean vibes?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, like anytime he was in the same room as you, you'd glare at Momma until he took off."

"Momma would always put on such a brave face too, but it was so easy to see through. His eyes are big and expressive, it's impossible to hide any emotion in them," Daniel explained

"I see," Yugi said parking the van. "We're home!"

The conversation was forgotten in an instant as the rest of the day was filled with play. Atem and Yami watched with fond amusement as Yugi played with the children, ignoring all calls of meetings. They were even tugged into the games themselves. Ring around the rosy, Supergirl, tea parties, dress up, dancing, and just all around general fun. If it popped into the children's head the parents found themselves doing it.

Sooner than Yugi wanted, he found the clock turning onto nine. Most of the fun came to an end, as Yugi gathered them up, and took them both to Daniel's room to read a bed time story. One turned into six, and nine into ten. Yugi saw out the corners of his blinking eyes, his children's closed. He sighed, finally, they were out. There was just one problem left, moving. He didn't feel like doing it. So reaching over he turned out the light, and started to fall asleep where he was.

"Well, isn't that precious," Atem commented as both he and Yami crept into the room. Daniel was sprawled on top of Mom, and Marchelle was tucked close to his side.

"How much trouble do you think we'd get in if we climbed into that super small bed too?" Yami asked leaning against a doll house that Marchelle had dragged into the room earlier.

"Loads," Atem said grinning over at him. There was a short moment of silence. "I'll take the right, and you grab the left."

"I like the way you think, Lover."

Atem climbed in behind Marchelle, carefully lifting her up to sleep on top of him. The girl shifted slightly, but other than that didn't protest the new position too much. Yami spooned Yugi's other side. The bed was just a twin so it was really cramped already, especially since their little human was sleeping on his back. If any of them turned over, someone was going to be on the floor. Yami smirked at Atem, and the two slowly drifted off to sleep, with what mattered most pressed between them.

[Time skip]

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly squished. Well, more squished than he should when sleeping with two small children. Then there was a bright flash of light, which had him jerking fully awake.

"Please tell me you got the picture before he moved?" Marik's voice asked.

"Yep!" Seth responded cheerfully.

"What is going on?" Yugi asked stretching and sitting up. He heard cries of surprise before three loud thumps followed. He barely caught the forms of his mates fall off both sides of the bed. Honestly, those two were the worst.

"Daddy! Why did you pull me with you?!" Marchelle cried.

"Cause Daddy didn't want to fall off the bed alone," Atem groaned.

"But you didn't. Yami fell too!"

Yugi started to snicker, which woke up Daniel. Then he remembered that they weren't even supposed to be in this room. Thus the smack he gave to both of them upside the head was more than well-deserved in his opinion.

The rest of the day was divided up evenly. He saw Isis first thing in the morning for his weekly checkup. Isis frowned as he was leaving, muttering under her breath, though he couldn't hear anything of what she said.

Atem and Yami had a short morning meeting, so Yugi used that time to help their children with their homework. When they both returned around noon, Yugi glanced up at them. He did a double take, blinking in shock and surprise. Both were sporting bruises on their faces. Bruises that were healing rapidly, but still there enough that he saw them before they could vanish completely.

"What happened?"

"Isis failed to see our point of view in our latest transgression of biting you," Atem explained looking away.

Yugi rolled his lips in as he tried to prevent himself from smiling. That's what all that muttering had been about then. It made him wonder if this had happened before, because they didn't look angry, just annoyed. Oh, wait, they were afraid of her, which was probably why they weren't angry.

"Rulers of this race or not, we know when to cower and plead for mercy, Yugi," Yami growled. Yugi pressed his lips harder together, but couldn't stop the mirth from flowing over the open link.

"Come on, let's go have a picnic at the park!" Yugi laughed. He grabbed his boyfriend's hands, stunning them for a moment, before dragging them out of the room. Their children, quickly overtook them, shouting with glee about finally going to the park.

They stayed two hours at the park, enjoying the small bit of peace that they'd found in the past here. When it was at last time to leave, it took a bit of time to coax their children away from the swings. It was only with Mom's help that it was managed though, one firm look, and they were quick to obey. Atem and Yami had shuddered at the look, happy that it wasn't aimed at them.

The rest of the day, Yugi devoted his time to working on his own homework. All night he worked, and probably would've continued on until the early morning hours too, if his mates hadn't of intervened.

"Come on, Yugi, bedtime," Yami said taking his pencil from him.

"Not tired," Yugi said yawning as he took another pencil out and got back to work.

"Yes you are," Yami said back taking that pencil from him too. Atem picked him up, and Yugi's whole body tensed, becoming almost stone like in the man's arms. Atem merely sighed, and put Yugi in their shared bed.

Yami twitched the pencils in his hands before setting them down, and walking into the other room. Atem turned to follow, and Yugi let out a cry of dismay. Yami's head popped back into the room, as Atem turned around.

"What?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't say a word, just rubbed the smooth covers next to him. Both vampires sighed, but needed no further invitation, as the blankets fluttered down over their bodies. Sighing himself, in relief though, Yugi fell to sleep almost instantly.

The next day was relatively like the first. Yugi entertained the kids in the morning as Atem and Yami had another short meeting. Then they entertained them in the afternoon as he worked on school work. At the end of the day they packed everyone up, and took the children back to the boarding school. Yugi went back to college. It was such a regular weekend, that Yugi forgot all about the fact that they were fighting. He was in complete bliss. Until the next morning.

Yugi stretched, his arms reaching up towards the sky, before dropping back to the bed. Fingers spread out across cold sheets. Not on just one side of him though, on both. He shot up in bed, as wide awake as if he'd just had a bucket of cold water splashed on top of him. Where were his vampires?

 **Calm down, Yugi. Just go into the kitchen and eat what I made for you, okay?**

 **Where are you?**

 **Nearby.**

 **Thanks, that's so helpful.**

 **Glad you feel that way. Now get ready for your classes.**

 **Baka.**

 **Love you too.**

 **Where's Yami?**

 **Not sure. He snuck out a little after you fell asleep.**

 **Yami, where are you?**

 **Already tried that. He's refusing to respond.**

 **You mean he's dead?!**

 ** _No! No! No! I'm fine. Just fine._**

 **And that's how you get someone who's refusing to respond to respond, Atem.**

 **Hm, I like it. Very effective.**

 ** _Going back to what I was doing now._**

 **Which is?**

 ** _See you later, Yugi._**

 **Yami!**

There was no response though. It was like the link from his end had gone silent. Like a cell phone that was dead. To be honest, it was very eerie. And feeling a slight irritation come from that side of the link Yugi figured it was time to start get ready for the day. As long as his mates were okay, then he supposed he could be too.

Yugi ambled out of the room heading straight for the bathroom without looking around. He went back to his room to get dressed before going out to the kitchen. There was a box of cereal sitting on the counter right next to an innocent looking crystal vase. Even more strange was that it was empty.

Sitting down I one of the stools, Yugi poured some cereal for himself, and then the milk, before focusing on the thick envelope tucked under the vase. It had to be really expensive material, which was the only reason why he opened it. Curiosity had nothing to do with it.

Parchment paper with an elegant cursive script was the first thing that greeted him. Not only that, but the scent of fresh ink with it, as if the note had just been written. Maybe they really were as old as they claimed to be.

 _Beautiful Yugi,_

 _Take this vase with you today. You'll be needing it._

 _Love, Atem_

He'll be needing it? For what? He couldn't think of any legitimate reason as to why he should cart this heav-, Yugi picked up the vase, wait no, very light, crystal vase around with him all day. Still though, it did make him wonder as to what he could possibly be needing it for. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to bring it with him, just to find out? Yeah, but only to find out what it was for.

Yugi looked at the vase in the passenger seat. It was buckled up so it wouldn't roll onto the floor again. As delicate as it looked, it would probably break if it hit the ground again. So far he could only figure flowers going into the thing, just from the way it was shaped. If it was for flowers though, it was going straight out the nearest window. And that was a promise.

As soon as he put his two feet on campus, two girls came running up to him. One poured a packet of beads into the bottom of the vase, the other water. Yugi watched in amazement as the beads expanded, and filled half of the vase with a luminescent color. So, a magic trick. That's what this thing was for? Lame.

The two girls giggled, giving him big smiles, before rushing off. Their behavior was so odd, that Yugi dove into his thoughts on the way to class trying to decipher it. It was too bad he hadn't been paying attention that glass vase would've already taken a field trip out a window. As it were though, he did come out of his stupor when he was a quarter of the way from the classroom.

He jumped. Half of the vase was filled with a rose of a different color. Purples, blues, oranges, reds, pinks, yellows, and greens-he didn't even know they came in green-it was a multicolored bouquet.

Yugi felt cold air brush his shoulder from the left, and he turned to find an open and very wide window. With no warning, besides a small smirk, Yugi chucked the bouquet across the hall, and towards the window. The entire hallway was suddenly filled with blurs of color, before Atem was sitting in the window holding he vase by its neck. Yugi gave out a small huff, before turning and walking away.

"Now, what was so wrong with my gift?" Atem asked stepping up behind him.

"Valentines is tomorrow."

"And you'll be in class."

"Night class."

"That gets out at some random hour each week."

Yugi whipped around. "Are you and Yami even aware of the term 'respecting one's wishes'?"

"But we are."

"How is that in any way respectful?" Yugi demanded pointing at the infernal vase.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with any plans we made together. So we stopped making plans together, and made plans by ourselves."

Yugi glared at the man before turning and walking away. Normally he was all for the loopholes in conversations. However, this time, he wasn't. They were using his own clarification against him, and Yugi didn't like it one bit.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, I don't plan on embarrassing you too badly."

"You shouldn't be planning on embarrassing me at all!"

"But it's the only thing you'll accept right now. Anything romantic gave me the chills, and not the good kind either. So, I threw the ideas out the window, and started from scratch. My bond said that embarrassment will make you angry, but it won't damage our bond."

"Here, a pie! Just for you, Sensei!" a young freshman said running up to him.

"Aww, how sweet," Yugi cooed taking the pie from him, and spinning around to smash it straight into Atem's face. Atem used what dignity he had left to pry the blueberry pie off his face. Yugi turned to freshman, "got anymore?"

"Uh," he stared at the two of them before ducking his head, giving a quick bye, and disappearing into the growing crowd.

"What about you, _Pharaoh_ , got anymore pies for me? I would _love_ to know how they taste."

"Then you should've eaten it," Atem said spitting a blueberry onto the ground. He snapped his fingers and a vampire appeared at his side. Without a word, he handed her the pie tin, and vase. Angry indeed.

"You should probably get cleaned up," Yugi said taking slow steps towards him to fix his turned up collar. "You're berry messy."

"Ha, funny."

"Any more surprises?"

"Loads."

"Can't wait."

The tension was so high between the two that you could almost feel it in the air. Some students swore that if looks could kill, both would be more than six feet under. And these two were supposed to be lovers? There was no way that was possible. Teachers, having noticed the tight large crowd, began to break it up thinking there was a fight in the middle. They might not have found the fight they were expecting in the middle, but it still had to be broken up, that much was obvious.

The end of the day found a very amused vampire, and an unbelievably angry human. Most of the school didn't know what the big deal was. Most of the girls were wishing that their boyfriends would shower them with gifts like that, and most of the guys thought that their Sensei was acting like a spoiled brat. Only a small portion who had family working in the Palace knew what the big deal was. They'd all been avoiding the two as much as possible since the pie incident that morning.

Yugi marched from the building screaming profanities at Atem, only to stop in the doorway as he found a more horrifying sight awaiting him. Atem stopped right behind him, jaw dropping in surprise. Yami was back from wherever it was he'd been all day. Just…he wasn't alone.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yugi shouted.

"Come, Yugi," Yami said stretching out his hand to him.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Atem bent over with laughter, barely managing words in between gasps of air. "And you thought…I was being bad…with my shower of…gifts. This is ten times worse…then anything I…could've come…up with."

"No way!" Yugi yelled in horror smacking the hand away.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked in confusion.

"Give me one of those pies," Yugi ordered holding out a hand. A chocolate crème was put in his hand.

"Duck Yami!" Atem warned.

"Why?" Yami asked getting face full of pie as he was in between the 'h' and 'y' of the word.

"Hmph," Yugi said a victorious look before turning and walking away with a little swing in his step.

Yami pried his pie tin off along with what pie he could, as he spit a mouthful of chocolate on the ground. He felt as if that was unnecessarily uncalled for.

"I tried to warn you."

"Oh yeah, great warning. Could've said he was going to throw it."

Yugi listened to them bicker back and forth, as he just casually walked away towards where he'd parked his truck. Or at least where he thought he'd parked his truck. It wasn't there. Instead there was a note saying that Yami was his only way home, so might as well just suck it up.

Yugi crumpled the note in his hand. If they thought for one moment he was taking that home, then clearly they'd never heard of the power of cell phones before. As it was Yugi whipped out his, and had the number half dialed before he heard a horrible sound. Hoof beats…on cement. Yugi had just enough time to turn before he was lifted by the back of his jacket onto the moving white horse, dropping his phone in the process.

"Let me go! Put me down!"

"No. I'm your Knight in shining armor."

"You're a monster!" Yugi yelled hitting his chest, before freezing, a huge amount of shame washed through him. He collapsed against Yami, as he pulled hard on the reins. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Yami looked down at him sadly. A monster. It was they'd all been called at one point or another. Humans hadn't been spared from that teaching. It showed too, by the way Yugi kept apologizing. He knew he'd crossed some sort of line, and was quickly trying to rush back over it. Yami brought up his hand to cradle the back of Yugi's head.

"Just bear with me a little longer, and then we'll go back to the apartment, promise."

He tapped the horse's sides, and it started to trot off again. Yami took them down to the beach were a small blanket, roses, and candlelight was set up. Yami swung off the horse, and took Yugi off as well. He set him on his feet and wiped his tears away, before pulling him down onto the blanket.

"I forgive you, Yugi, now stop crying."

"A picnic, Yami? Really?"

"Nope, a serenade."

"Huh?"

Yami didn't answer him, just pulled out a guitar from under the blanket, and started to strum.

 _Ohhh_

 _I have been searching for your touch_  
 _Unlike any touch I've ever known_  
 _And I never thought about it much_  
 _Til' I'm broken down and all alone, ohhh_

 _Though I don't understand the meaning of love_  
 _I do not mind if I die trying, ohhh_  
 _Took you for granted when you lifted me up_

 _I'm asking for your help_  
 _I am going through hell_  
 _Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_  
 _You cut out all the noise_  
 _And now that I can see my mistakes so clearly now_  
 _I'd kill if you could take me back_

 _But how?_  
 _But how?_

 _I can feel it in my guts_  
 _What's going on with us now_  
 _Won't patronize you with lies_  
 _I'm a boy, gotta be a man now, ohhh_

 _I have been bound by the shackles of love_  
 _And I don't mind if I die tied up, ohhh_  
 _Took you for granted when you lifted me up_

 _I'm asking for your help_  
 _I am going through hell_  
 _Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_  
 _You cut out all the noise_  
 _And now that I can see my mistakes so clearly now_  
 _I'd kill if you could take me back_

 _But how?_  
 _But how?_  
 _But how?_  
 _But how?_

 _Ohh yeah_  
 _Why must I be so ugly_  
 _And please do not think ill of me_  
 _Why does the one you love_  
 _Become the one who makes you want to cry?_  
 _Why?_  
 _Why?_  
 _Why?_

 _But I don't understand the meaning of love_  
 _I do not mind if I die trying_  
 _I do not mind if I die trying_  
 _I do not mind if I die trying_

Yugi barely gave Yami time to look up from the guitar before he was on his feet. He shook, just staring down at him. Then he fell back to his knees, pounding the blanketed sand with his fist. Yami frowned, and reached forwards to grab his wrist.

"Why?" Yugi asked throwing back his head to reveal tears cascading down his cheeks. "Why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why can't either one of you just respect me? Why…must you strike at me when I'm already down?"

"I'm not trying to hit you when you're down, Yugi. I'm simply trying to make my feelings known."

"You changed some of the words," Yugi grumbled pulling at his wrist. Yami let it go.

"You noticed?"

"And you did this whole serenade thing wrong. Let me show you the proper way," Yugi said right before he snatched the guitar from him. He strummed the strings for a minute adjusting them slightly, before looking back up at Yami with hooded eyes.

"Let me be your hero," he whispered before starting to play the chords.

 _Would you dance, if I asked you dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

Yugi leaned in towards Yami, to sing the next words, their lips brushing with everyone one. Yugi swore he heard Yami gulp.

 _Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

Yugi gave a small chuckle, pulling back, and continuing to sing.

 _Would you laugh?  
Oh, please tell me this  
Now you would die?  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

 _I can be your hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

 _Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight._

 _I can be your hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Yugi strummed the guitar as he hummed along to the music interlude.

 _Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight._

 _I can be your hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

 _I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
I can be your hero._

"And that, Yami, is how you properly serenade someone," Yugi said putting the guitar down. He turned back to Yami, only to realize that the vampire had moved, and their lips were now connected.

Yugi did not push him away, but pulled him closer, and pushing him until he was flat on his back. Yugi lay on top of Yami, as the two just made out in the chilly February air. Both of them seeking warmth and comfort. Both of them seeking true forgiveness.

[Time skip]

"You're back," Atem said quietly. "He missed his last class."

"Don't worry, I thought ahead and had Skye take notes for him. Just in case," Yami said back.

"Is he out of it?"

"Mostly, but I reckon he can still hear us at least."

"Yami, what happened that both of your emotions crashed into me at the same time with an overwhelming force like a typhoon or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Why does his scent linger on you?"

"He let me kiss him. A lot."

"Lucky. All he gave me was a blueberry pie in the face."

"Ha ha ha, the kiss was not without restrictions though. If I tried moving him to bottom it would cease. So I learned if I wanted love then I'd have to give up dominance."

"Perhaps that's the secret to it then."

"No, it was more than that. He…sigh. He called me a monster, Atem."

"He did _what_?"

"I think he was trying to apologize more, because he didn't believe me when I told him he was forgiven."

"That explains the fear, sorrow, shame, and guilt, then."

"Ever wonder what's really going through his mind?" Yami asked as one of his bangs was moved to the side.

"Yami, we share a mind link, we already know what's going on through his mind."

"Do we? I mean we know of every thought, and can smell every emotion, but what must he really think of us?"

Soft footsteps, and a gentle kiss on his brow. "Put him in his bed, and we'll discuss more of this."

"Okay."

He felt his jacket and shoes be taken off, before he was placed in the bed, and the blankets came up to brush his cheek. He turned over, laying on his side, cuddling deeper into the soft empty warmth. Lips brushed his cheek bone, and then Yami was leaving again.

Quiet mutterings, too low for him to make out. Then someone sighed heavily, and the couch shifted. The sound of a question was put into the air, and Yugi struggled back up to the wakeful surface as he tried to make it out.

"Yeah," Atem said, "that room is ours for the next two months. It still doesn't help us avoid the obvious question though."

"I know, but it's better than nothing. There's a rather large closet in that room, yes?"

"What're you thinking?"

"We put an air mattress in it, and keep him close. Close and protected. With us at meetings, and even with his guards, he'd still be a very easy target. What we're doing is bound to make a lot of people angry, and I don't want him to get caught in the middle of it."

"Sometimes I wish I never accepted the terms of being the Vampire King all those years ago. We'd just be a triplet of regular Joes if that was the case. No political obligations or duties."

"Atem if you hadn't of taken it, then Dartz would've. Then where would we be, huh? Ruling over them? We wouldn't have even met Yugi. He would've been shipped off to the King's Blood Pool as soon as he was just past his 16th birthday."

"Would he of?" Marcus's voice interrupted. "He was one of the main fighters against abolishing the rule saying that a vampire had the right to take a human, no matter the age, from any human family at any time of their desire. You found him as a baby, Yami."

"You still don't get it," Atem sighed. "It would've been a different world, a different reality. Probably never would've even knew he existed."

"Hmm, fair enough. Anyway, I just came in here to tell you that some of the delegates from foreign colonies have arrived, and taken host in some of the hotel rooms provided. One is requesting a more fashionable room though, I don't think I need to tell you which one."

"That woman, if she wasn't a main key to this plan I'd knock her out as soon as she was within reaching distance," Yami ground out.

"Just give her the second best we have."

"I already did. She's requesting the best."

"Too bad. That room is reserved for Mahad and his Wife."

"I'll have Konner tell her. Also, I can hear him breathing, and it's far from even. You're aware of this right?"

"Yes. We've been aware of it for some time now. What do you want us to do about it?"

"It's 5:00 am, just get him up. Since he seems to already be up."

"He never slept." Atem sighed, "I mean he dozed, but was never really out. It's like when you leave a movie you've seen a thousand times on. You fall asleep during it, and when you wake up, you've missed six scenes. You know exactly what happened in them though. It was exactly like that type of doze."

"Ugh, have either of you slept at all in the past three weeks?"

"Of course."

"Don't lie to the babysitter. Go to bed, and put him out too. He'll be of use to no one if he falls asleep in his really tough class tonight."

"Hmph, so bossy. Feels like nothing's changed."

"And nothing will."

He heard them headed towards the room, and he sat up not even having to fake a yawn he was so tired. "Time to get up already?" he asked through it.

"Yeah, nice try. Lay back down, Yugi."

"But I'm not tired."

"Sure you're not," Yami chuckled laying in the bed and pulling Yugi down with him.

Atem slid beneath the blankets as well. Yugi looked up at him through his eyelashes. He had a question.

"Did he babysit you too?"

"He's been my personal body guard since the day I was born. What do you think?"

"He looks good for his age," Yugi mumbled as the two vampires fell over themselves helpless with laughter.

"What did he say about me?!"

"Go to sleep, Yugi," Yami said.

The suggestion wasn't even needed. He was already there. He'd been there as soon as he was comfortably snuggled between the full warmth of the bed sheets.

[Time skip]

"So, only Mr. Mutou completed the assignment? Now, isn't that shocking?" the teacher at the front mocked throwing the assignment onto the desk before turning the board and writing something on it. Then he stepped away.

Most of the students jumped to their feet. Yugi sunk low in his chair with relief. Written on the board was that the assignment was counting for a quarter of their grade. It had to be handed in by midnight or it wouldn't be accepted. And underneath this, all students that handed it in during class would be free of homework for the next two weeks.

While some students wasted their time to complain about the unfairness of the assignment, other got out their laptops, and were quickly doing what was necessary to complete the assignment before the deadline. Some even came over to sit by him to get pointers and tips. It was no mystery to the class that he was a Brainiac trying to become a high school math teacher.

Not only that, but this class wasn't even needed for him to become one. He just took it because he wanted the extra credit in case something came up his senior year. He had eight extra credits under his belt already, and this was going to be his ninth.

He'd heard rumors that this teacher was tough, and had only started to believe them. Yugi though, he was the type of person who relished in the challenge. To him, there was nothing more challenging than a challenging Sensei.

"Mr. Mutou!"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"You're excused from this class and the next class. I will see you the week following."

"Uh, alright," Yugi said sitting back down, and continuing in helping on of his classmates with her sites.

"Mr. Mutou! Get out of my class!"

"Uh, right Sensei. I'm sorry," he muttered to the girl as he packed his bag, and slipped her a note saying to meet him in the east commons after she got out of class if she wanted more help.

Yugi headed there immediately and got started on some of his own homework. It was rolling on ten when about a third of the class showed up for a little help. Yugi was able to help them all, somehow, and they all got their stuff turned in before the deadline. Barely.

By the time he got done accepting everyone's thank you it was rolling on one am. He couldn't go home just yet though. He still had a few more things to catch up on. So, it was no surprise to him when three am rolled over, that the two came looking for him.

"You just had to go to a really big University, didn't you?" Yami asked sliding into the chair next to him.

Yugi spared him a glance before finishing up the problem he had on hand. That was the last one. Yugi shut the book with a sigh, and leaned back in his chair to look straight up at Atem.

"You're blocking the view of the ceiling with your handsome face," Yugi complained.

"My apologies, but you were supposed to come straight home."

"I have some good news."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't have this class next week, nor homework from it for two."

"How'd you manage that?" Yami asked surprised.

"Simple I turned that monstrous assignment in when it was due, and not four hours later. Sensei extended the time period because I was the only one who originally handed it in in class. Then he kicked me out of it."

"Tired?"

"Fried."

"Well, let's go home then," Atem said offering Yugi a hand. Yugi smiled, packed up his stuff, and then took that hand. He offered the other to Yami, who took it with a small smile. Then he swung Yugi up onto his back, yanking his hand from Atem's.

"Hey! I was holding that!"

"And now you're not."

Yugi smiled as fond memories arose around those words, and placed his head down on Yami's shoulder. His memories becoming dreams as he fell asleep there.

[Time skip]

"I just don't understand why I need to be present too," Yugi sighed.

"Technically, you don't," Atem said as he put dinner in front of Yugi. "But with so many dangerous vampires being in the area, we're not sure if even your guards will be able to handle it alone. This was your idea you know."

"Yeah, but I just wanted you two to be close enough to touch. I never thought you would…"

"You never thought we would what?" Yami asked.

"Actually agree. No doubt you've already figured out the same thing as me in the past couple of days."

"It will be less of a problem if you just agree to sleep there instead."

"But if you're both running the meeting-"

"That's not even a possibility," Atem interjected. "If at least one of us isn't in bed with you, then you don't sleep. You need your sleep to gain your strength back just as much as you need to eat three times a day."

"Right so I can be at my full health again." Yugi looked down at his hand. It was less skeletal, and more flesh now. The muscles and fat were slowly coming back, hiding his bones from sight. As soon as he was healthy though, they'd take off. He just knew it.

"We're done fighting with you on this subject. Believe what you want."

"Don't I already?" Yugi asked with a small smile.

"Just eat you little imp," Yami growled.

They were slowly learning that pet names, and jokes were becoming okay to use again. Also, that if a touch was non-threatening, or didn't show any signs of dominance, than it was okay. But they'd also found out that he couldn't get into a deep sleep by himself anymore. They had thought it to be a fluke on Monday, but Tuesday and Wednesday had the same results. Whether they slept or not wasn't the problem. One or both of them needed to be in bed with him, or touching him in a close way, or he wouldn't sleep. If they tried moving when he was asleep, he'd just wake back up again. It was a great alarm clock for Yugi, but a horrible system for them.

The constant touch and contact was a new mate thing. They were far from it, but they figured they'd just ask Isis about it. She could probably figure out the answer to it. Though, they had a bad feeling it could result in the answer being simply as an effect from their recent actions of mental assault. The bond was trying to reassure itself that they meant no ill harm to him. And after what they'd done, who could blame it?

"Please Yugi, for our own sense of ease, just agree," Atem sighed.

"Alright, I agree to sleep on a _real_ mattress in the decent sized closet adjoined to the conference room on the condition that I may come and go as I please."

"Meaning?"

"I'm assuming that they don't have a separate desk where I may get my studies done in this closet or room?"

"It can easily be arranged."

"So can getting my work done in the library before heading over."

"That could take all night."

"I will make sure it does not last past 12:00 am."

"Eleven," Yami said with narrowed eyes.

"Um, alright. If you insist. 11:00 am it is. You are being much more lenient on this than I expected you to be."

"No, that's not-" Yami groaned banging his head on the table.

"PM, Yugi," Atem chuckled, "eleven _pm_."

"But we were talking about early morning hours."

"And now we're talking about the last hour of the evening."

"Fine, 11:00 pm. I shall show up here between the last hour of night, and the first hour of morning."

"And shall be under a three man or woman guard."

"Four."

"Fine. Now eat."

"I hate compromises," Yugi grumbled before digging into the chicken and rice.

And what a compromise it was too. For throughout March and April, Yugi was running back and forth between his Apartment, TU, the library, and the High School. He was completely exhausted at each and every night, but did his best not to let it show.

Isis had indeed confirmed their thoughts that it was as simple as they had envisioned it to be. All the advice she could offer them was to treat him as if he was a new mate, and keep as much constant contact with him as possible. This advice helped more than they thought it would. By the end of April, they found they could touch him again. Touch him and hold him without him flinching or pulling away. It felt like a giant leap in the right direction.

When May arrived though, things grew a little complicated again. They had succeeded in doing what they'd set out to do, with most of the countries anyway. There were still a few more to go. This wasn't what made things complicated though, it was Yugi's health that was becoming that way. In May, he was declared at full health again.

"What?" Yugi asked Isis.

"I said you're at full health again, and you need to tell them so," she repeated.

"But…I don't want to."

"Well, you need to. They need to know."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do. And they need to hear it from you, and you alone."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will tell them."

"You'd really do that to me?"

"Health is my concern, and now that you're healthy we can finally start to work on theirs."

"What? But they are healthy. They drink bagged blood every week."

"You know of the drugs that they force us to take, making sure that most vampires only have one food source, correct?"

"Yes."

"The food you're given directly after a feeding is laced with a drug that makes you tired."

"It's to help with the faster blood reproduction"

"Oh, Yugi, that's not all that it does. It helps to keep core components in your system that keep a vampire healthy. As well as less thirsty throughout the week so that they can survive by only feeding once a week."

"I don't understand."

"Okay, let me see if you understand it this way. When a human, such as yourself, gets sick, it shows physically. Everyone can see it. When a vampire gets sick, or is in poor health it only shows on the inside. Occasionally, the vampire will collapse from the strain. I've been injecting Atem and Yami with the drug that we put in your food on a regular basis so they're not showing much strain. Their hunger though, it can sometimes be unbearable for them. The only thing that can cure it is your blood. Now, off to your room. I will send them up after you."

"They're going to leave me. They'll leave me."

"Oh, Yugi," Isis simpered lifting his chin with her fingertips, "if the thought even crosses their mind I will throw them off the High Tower myself. Then I shall meet them at the bottom, where I shall pummel into the ground until they're 12 feet under."

Yugi stared at her wide eyed. He suddenly had a reason to be very afraid of her. He never could really figure out why his mates were so scared of her when it came to health matters. Yugi had finally figured out why that was. Though the look she was showing him wasn't for him, he knew this, it was still lethal. Very scary woman.

"Yes, Isis," Yugi nodded before dashing from the room. By the time he reached hi-theirs, his stomach hurt and he realized he was hungry. He'd just tell them so, and then tell them that he was healthy afterwards. Maybe. Yugi lay down on the bed, rubbing his stomach, the last thing on his mind was what this might look like to them.

"I don't know why she had that look in her eye, Yami. I just know it's better to obey her when she does. With haste."

Yugi turned his head away from the door. Maybe he should just tell them first. It would save him the trouble of having to see their faces before they walked out. Overjoyed, no doubt, that they no longer had to baby him. Had to make sure they were always with him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked as soon as they stepped into the room. "Isis said you had something you needed to tell us. She insinuated that it was very important."

"Yeah, probably," Yugi sort of agreed as he wrapped his arms tighter around his middle. He could feel a growl forming.

"Whose is it?" Atem demanded.

"Huh?" Yugi looked over at the two of them. "Whose is what?"

"Just tell me so I may rip them to shreds."

"I'm confused."

"Whose _child_ are you carrying?"

"WHAT!?" Yugi screeched shooting up to stare at him aghast that his mind jumped so quickly to that. "Atem, I won't even let you or Yami touch me in that way. I swear, I've not confessed love for any other man besides the ones standing in front of me. What on earth made you think I was pregnant?"

"You had your arms wrapped pretty tightly around your middle," Yami pointed out finding more amusement in the situation than anything else.

"Well, yeah, I'm hungry and my stomach is threatening to growl."

"Oh, well then, I'll get you something."

"No!"

"But Yugi, you're hungry."

"I-it can wait."

"Alright, what was it you needed to tell us?" Atem asked approaching the bed.

"Um…"

"Yugi, whatever it is, I can assure you we won't be angry," Yami encouraged.

"Of that we can at least agree on," Yugi responded looking down at the blankets.

"Just tell us what's making you so nervous, Little One," Atem said cupping his cheek.

"Um, see?" Yugi asked gripping the same hand as tightly as he could.

"Yes, I see that you're getting stronger. That you're almost at full health again. Soon, very soon, I hope you will be."

"No, he is," Yami said in an awe struck voice.

Yugi yanked his hand from Atem's so quickly, the man had to wonder for a second if he'd been holding it at all. His whole posture changed from relaxed to guarded, and a thick heavy tension started to fill the room like a dense fog.

"It all makes sense now. Oh crap. We're dead."

"No, no, we're not. We're not dead, yet."

"You can go if you want. I don't mind."

"Ha, that's gotta be the biggest lie I've ever heard pass through your lips," Atem sneered.

"So, what happens now? I mean, you guys can go back to your regular duties. I don't need you around 24/7 anymore."

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Yami asked climbing onto the bed.

"That's what me being at full health again means right? That you can go back to your regular duties."

"Yugi, you may be at full health physically, but mentally you're far from it."

"Does that really matter?"

"To us it does."

"You just want sex. Your soft words fool no one here, Yami!"

"Okay, let me put it another way then," Atem chuckled. "Until our bond is at 100% you're going to be glued to our side, understand?"

"What about the two week tour?"

"What about it?"

"Do you really think our bond will be at its peak by then?"

"I'm most certain of it."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Still hungry?" Yami asked.

"No," Yugi replied grabbing one of the pillows, laying on his side, and hugging it.

"Of course not. I'm going to get you something anyway." Yami got up and left. Two seconds later and he was back on the bed, cowering behind Yugi.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Atem asked. "I thought you were getting him food."

"She's scary, and was serious about that whole not leaving him thing. About watching our every move."

"What?"

"She was going to kill me!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous! _I'll_ go get him food." Atem marched out of the door with a huff.

"He won't get very far."

"No! Because he's hungry you psychotic woman! I thought his health was important! Yeah! Run you little bitch! Run! No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"

"I think I might have to get my own food," Yugi said as he heard Atem's voice fade away.

"And I'm married to that idiot?" Yami asked. "Yugi, what does that make me?"

"An idiot's husband?"

"Are you saying I'm clever?"

"You married _him_. What do you think?"

"Are you calling me an idiot's idiot?"

"Me? Never!" Yugi said with a very un-innocent look before walking out the door.

"Get back here you little imp!"

Yugi shrieked with laughter as he ran through the halls of the Palace. He had no particular place in mind. He was just happy that Yami was willing to play with him. Yami caught him easily enough, and attacked his sides with moving fingers until he apologized.

"The kitchen is in the opposite direction. You are aware of this right?" Yami asked just holding him.

"Yeah, but I don't really care. I'm just happy right now."

"You are?"

"Yeah, you stayed. You and Atem both. You stayed. That makes me very happy."

"That's good, Yugi. That's very good," Yami whispered into his shoulder.

"Um, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. You make me so happy by saying that you're happy."

"Oh, I actually meant about being able to eat, properly, tomorrow."

"That's just a side effect of you being fit. Eating from you doesn't make me happy. Knowing you're happy does."

"Oh." Yugi whispered in a breathless tone. He turned his head, easily connecting their lips together. He moved in Yami's arms, turning so he was facing the man properly. Then he started to walk, backwards, until his back hit the wall. Yami's eyes snapped open in surprise, and attempted to pull away. Yugi gripped the front of his shirt, trying to keep him in place as his eyes slipped close.

Yugi felt Yami shift, placing one hand on his side, the other pressed his left shoulder into the wall. Like he was testing a boundary. Yugi let it slide down to his chest, pressing him more firmly against the wall. Where he would have protested such a move six days ago, he did not here. He had no reason to. They were staying, with him, they were staying.

Yami pressed his whole body against Yugi's successfully eliminating all space between them. Yugi felt his lashes brush his cheeks as they closed again, the kiss between them becoming more intense. Yugi met every motion of his lips with his own until he felt Yami's tongue brushing his bottom lip. For the first time in months, he opened up to them, willingly allowing the wet muscle to enter his own moist cavern. He heard and felt Yami moan as he took slow advantage of the invitation.

"I was joking! I swear!" Atem shouted as he ran past them down a separate hallway. "Whoa! Wait, hold up a sec, what was that?"

 **Yami! What are you doing?**

 ** _He put his own back against the wall, not me._**

 **What? Why?**

 **Happy.**

 **Oh! I want some happy!**

 ** _Get in line. I have happy first._**

 **But I want some too.**

Yugi pulled away from Yami, breathing heavily, but laughing too. Atem whining was too good. Yugi glanced over at him to see him trying to pout. He really didn't have the face for it. Yugi reached over and kissed that jutted out bottom lip for the briefest of moments though, before gently pushing Yami away and walking towards where he knew the kitchens to be.

"Thought he was happy," Atem grumbled.

"He said he was," Yami replied in a puzzled tone.

"This doesn't feel like happiness to me."

No, it wasn't. Yugi had just realized something. He was _healthy_. Not only for eating from though, but other things as well. What if…? He put his hand against the wall, and turned to look back at the two of them. They were still standing there, just looking bewildered. No, he couldn't. He couldn't!

"Yugi!" Atem shouted as Yugi took off running, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Even though he knew it was futile, he knew they'd catch up to him eventually. Somehow he still made it to the garden where he quickly dived between some arborvitaes. He sat there between the bushes praying that they wouldn't find him until he was ready to come out.

"Where'd he go?" Yami asked bursting into the garden seconds later.

"I'm not sure, but he really is at full health again isn't he?" Atem half joked back.

"Damn it! We should've bitten him when he first told us he was healthy."

"No, Yami! You know why we couldn't do that! He'd just think we wanted his sweet blood again."

"But I'm starving, Atem!"

"You think I'm not?"

"No, I know you are."

"What is it?"

"I just…sigh." Yami's feet shuffled around before he came into view, sitting on a bench by one of the fountains. "I just became so giddy when he let me put him in a submissive position. And now I feel as if my own happy has just been slain."

"Oh, Yami, I feel the same way," Atem sighed sitting down next to him on the bench and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Yami, almost unconsciously, leaned his head against his shoulder, allowing Atem to rest his chin on Yami's forehead. "I too want to kiss his soft pink lips until they're swollen, and he passing out in exhaustion."

"Or lack of air, whichever comes first," Yami teased.

"Shut up. No, I also want to feel the wet heat of his mouth on my dick. The soft caress of his breath, and the slow languid movements of his tongue as it touches every heated vein. I want him to torture me until I almost cum, and then pull away, leaving me as hard as a rock with a small little smile on his face. You know the one."

"I sure do."

"I want him laying beneath me, where I can touch his moonlit skin, unhindered by garments. Let my fingers trace every curve of that silky skin, as I slowly recall every sensitized spot upon his body, and any new ones I've yet to discover. I want to press into that soft flesh, and pound it into the mattress, watching as sweat covers his body like diamonds. To look up at me with dazed and hazed eyes, which are so irresistible I feel a need to kiss his swollen lips again. And as I do, he slowly starts to fall asleep as he succumbs to his exhaustion. His body though, still bare to our every desire. Allowing us to still treat it with love and care, earning small sleepy moans as they arise unbidden from his throat to escape through barely parted lips. I want all of that, just as much as you do."

"I want something else as well."

"What?"

"I want to see water drip from his hair like rain. The drops race down his body to settle in the pool already created around him. I want to see the water around him give off small ripples, making his body beneath it distorted. Steam curling around him like an extra hand reaching to touch his bare skin. Red cover his cheeks as he pants slightly, his head tipped back, resting on the ledge. The mystery and the known mixed together in the hot bath."

"That picture you've just made is almost too delicate for words to be formed," Atem sighed looking away his eyes just happening to connect with Yugi's. Atem whipped his head back to look dead ahead.

This was not good. If he moved, he'd be found. If he didn't, he'd be caught. The dilemma of a lifetime.

"Oh crap," Atem cursed getting up.

"What? What's wrong?" Yami asked confused too why he'd just lost his headrest.

"You're not going to like it," Atem said making his way towards Yugi's hiding spot. A decision needed to be made, _now_. Yugi sprung from the bushes like a scared rabbit. Atem moved just as quick, hooking him around the waist to spin him around so Yami could see what he'd grabbed. Yami looked horrified.

"Yugi, go to sleep," Yami ordered after a moment.

"No, you'll touch me, you'll touch me." Yugi fought against the suggestion.

"Atem's touching you now."

"No! No, sex."

"Of that, we can at least agree," Atem said with ease.

"Then why? Why do you want it so bad? Can't you fill each other's need for it?"

"No, I'm afraid the pleasures run dry in that area," Yami answered looking away.

"As to the answer for your first question; for the same reason that you wanted to be bitten by us," Atem replied gripping his chin and forcing him took look up. "This bond of ours was not just formed with biting and blood, Yugi. It was also formed through sexual intercourse if you recall."

"No, I don't want to."

"We're well aware," Atem sighed moving his hand to grip the back of his head, and clutch Yugi to him. "Now, please go to sleep, Yugi. You know it's for the best."

"No, I…I…I…" Yugi fought for half a second more before he was out.

"Good human," Atem murmured lifting him into his arms.

[Time skip]

"What if we have to seduce him?" Yami was asking as Yugi started to awake.

"It won't get to that point," Atem sighed.

"What if it does?"

"Yami, I don't even want to think about it."

"Why not? At the rate we're going, it's a very big possibility."

"We're getting his trust back, Yami."

"Oh yeah, and what a fine job we're doing. Tell me, what have we to show for it?"

"His health?"

"Anything else?"

"We can touch him."

"Within certain boundaries."

"We can hold him."

"Within the same boundaries."

"He's our mate. We can't seduce him. We just can't."

"Fine, then let's try to re-court him."

"What've we got to lose, right?"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Yugi, you can stop pretending. I know you're awake," Atem answered.

"Is it Sunday?" Yugi asked opening his eyes.

"No. Here, some food for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat it anyway."

"You first," Yugi said pushing away the food, and baring his neck to them.

One of them traced what he supposed was a vein on his neck with their fingernail. Yugi sat, his whole body tensing, as he waited for the bite. It never came.

"You will eat first, and if you're good and eat everything, we might reward you with a bite."

"And how is your taking my blood a reward exactly?"

"You think we don't know?" Yami asked with a sly smile.

"Know what?"

"You like to be bitten as much as you like to bite. Now eat."

"Fine," Yugi sighed grabbing the tray and pulling it closer to him. He ate almost everything on it except the biscuits.

"Full?" Atem asked.

"I don't like your biscuits."

"Okay."

"I'll go first," Yami said, pulling Yugi into his lap.

"That's fine," Atem said picking up the tray and leaving the room.

Yugi tilted his head to the right, baring his left. Yami pressed his nose against his neck, breathing deeply, before allowing his tongue to sweep the full length of his neck. And yet, for Isis claiming of their starvation, that was all he did. From the curve of his neck to the bone of his jaw his tongue swept back and forth over this invisible line.

Atem walked back into the room just as Yugi opened his mouth, frowning as he did so. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"You smell delicious," Yami whispered baring his fangs.

"NO!" Atem shouted leaping across the distance, and tackling Yami to the ground before his fangs could even touch the skin.

Yugi spun around on the blankets to see Yami fighting Atem until the latter knocked him out. It was like watching a vicious wild animal fight for life. Cornered by a hunter and its dogs. What was wrong with him?

"Blood frenzy, Yugi. That's what it looks like when it starts out. The vampire will lick one spot for hours or minutes until it determines where the blood is gushing from the most. Then they'll bite. Only…" Atem paused, dropping his head into his hand. He shook his head, dropped the hand, and continued with the explanation. "Only instead of just piercing the top of the vein, they'll bite straight through it. And last, they'll drain you dry."

"That's pretty scary. Why didn't Isis explain it like that? I never would've…with the knives…I'm sorry."

"You had every right to test us, Yugi," Atem said gently climbing back up onto the bed. He used his sleeve to wipe away Yami's saliva from the left side of his neck, before tilting his head to the right. Atem hesitated before leaning down and biting him. He sealed him back up immediately after.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I was trying to see if I could control it. I can. I have complete control of my thirst."

"Oh, my head," Yami groaned sitting up. "Why'd you hit me so hard?"

"Yami," Atem said in a stern voice.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear."

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust that. I will bite him, and you will drink. You will stop when I tell you to, and if you don't, then I will knock you out again. Understood?"

"I'm not 17, Atem!"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand, _Pharaoh_."

"Good. And don't call me Pharaoh. Ce'mere."

Yami sighed climbing back up onto the bed. He positioned himself by Yugi who would've shrunk back into Atem if he hadn't been holding him in place. Atem leaned down, and bit him. Yami put his lips onto the bite mark as soon as Atem pulled away, and started to suck the blood from Yugi's body. A minute later, and Atem ordered him to stop. It felt, to Yugi, like Atem had just ordered a suction cup to release him. That was how reluctant the removal of Yami's lips were from the open well in his neck.

Atem shook his head, rolling his eyes, before letting his lips cover the same bite mark. He didn't know why he expected him to make a new one. Perhaps it was just what he was used to. Still though, his body was starting to feel weird as Atem took his own pint of blood from his body. He knew it was probably all in his head too. Still though, he couldn't help but feel off balance, like one side was lighter than the other.

Yami rolled his eyes, sliding off the bed to go into the bathroom as Atem pulled away, and sealed him. He slowly cleaned him, as Yami started the water in the bathroom. Atem started to cautiously unbutton Yugi's shirt, pausing after each one to see if he noticed. Yugi was in a daze though, caught up in the thought of half of him being empty, and the other overflowing.

Atem removed the shirt slowly, kissing his neck and back as he did so. His hands moved lower, to his belt, where he slowly undid that and paused. Yugi did nothing though, as he continued to blindly let Atem kiss his neck and back. The belt slid smoothly out of the loops of his pants. Atem undid the button of jeans, and paused again as Yami turned off the water. Yugi was still lost in his own head though. The zipper was pulled down, exposing that the jeans had been too tight to wear anything underneath them.

Yami walked back into the room to see that Atem had gotten pretty far in undressing him. Atem quickly put a finger to his lips, both of them agreeing in that moment not to say a word. Out loud or through the link, any of them might awaken him, and bring him back to the surface. The last place they currently wanted him.

Yami straightened out his legs, and paused. Atem continued to kiss his neck and back. He nodded at Yami. Slowly, almost like torture to the two vampires, the pants came off his body. Yami dropped them onto the ground. They both sat there and stared at their beautiful mate's body.

The bones were no longer visible, hidden beneath soft muscles, and a small layer of fat. Every curve, every line, every scar. That expression on Yugi's face of being lost to the current world. The look that made this possible. Both vampires took all this in in seconds before shredding their own clothes without a single thought put into the actions. Now all three were bare.

Atem slowly shifted, until he had Yugi in his arms, his head flopping back onto his arm. Still, he did not come out of his thoughts. He was completely lost to them. Atem walked into the bathroom where rose petals floated on top of the water, and candles littered about the room all lit. If it wasn't obvious before that they'd been planning this, it was now.

Yami slid into the water, and waited for Atem to climb in with Yugi. Atem already knew he was going to have to be quick. The minute any of his body parts hit that smooth glassy surface of water, he'd be jolted out of his reverie. Then the object of getting him to stay in the water with them would become the real task. Atem stood before the tub a moment longer, looking down at Yami who just nodded. Taking a deep breath Atem climbed in with their delicate load.

Yugi felt a still wetness touch his toes at the same time that it touched his butt. He was awake in seconds, thrashing and trying to get away. The one holding him dropped his legs, and crushed him to their chest. Another body, another _nude_ body, pressed up against him from behind. The thrashing stopped almost as soon as it began though.

There'd been an error, and one that none of them had even stopped to consider. They already knew he'd be dopey from blood loss, hence why they'd planned this for after the feeding, but he was weak from it too. He didn't have the strength to fight back. So instead he sat there whimpering in fear as he had not much choice to do anything other.

"Shh, I'll let you go, but you can't get out," Atem said, "you must stay in the water with us. Okay?"

Yugi only whimpered in response.

"Alright, I'm letting you go now." Atem did as he said, and instead of Yugi trying to bolt, he sunk into the water like a rock. Atem and Yami balked, before Yami was scooping him back into his arms, and putting him at the edge of the tub, on one of the little seats. Then he floated away, to sit by Atem.

Yugi's eyes darted between the two, trying to decipher what their next move would be. They didn't have one. They had simply wanted to be in the same bath water as him. That was their only goal and intention. Well, that and the need of wanting to see him bare before them.

When it became clear that neither was going to do anything, Yugi pushed away from the wall, and sunk down into the water again. Atem was the one scooping him up this time. Yugi looked up at him, and just kissed him. Atem moaned, before gently trying to push him away. Yugi gripped the back of his neck as hard as he could though, keeping him in place. Atem gave into his primal need, and kissed him back.

The kiss between the two was amazing, and it was only when Atem hooked Yugi's legs up around his waist that Yugi freaked out, and pulled away. He fled to the other side of the tub, and watched the two of them again with apprehensive eyes.

"Alright, I get it. Kissing is okay. That is not."

"What'd you do?" Yami asked.

"I hooked his legs up around my waist."

"In the words of Yugi: you are a baka."

Yugi slid over to the side where Yami was, curling up into his side.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Yugi didn't say a word, he just kissed his shoulder. Brushing his lips against his collar bone. Moving to sit in his lap. He kissed up to his neck where he bit down on the vampire, hard. Yami let out a strangled gasp as he did it again, in the same exact spot. Then he sucked, harder than when he bit him. Yami's hands grabbed his sides, and shoved him away with an alarming force.

"Don't…do…that."

"Fine," Yugi agreed, and promptly fell asleep.

[Time skip]

Yugi woke up yawning, snuggled between two bodies. He cuddled up closer to his chest like pillow. Their bare skin rubbing against each other. And just like that, Yugi was wide awake.

He sprung up, waking both occupants of the bed. Yugi drew the covers up to his chest like a maiden caught in bed by her Father. Then he lowered them, and lifted the blankets to look under them.

"Eep!" he slammed the blankets back up to his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked a hand ghosting his side.

"Wh-what did we do last night?"

"What do you remember?"

"Um, I ate dinner, then you guys ate dinner, and after that there was a bath, but it's very foggy after I got in."

"Just let your imagination run, Yugi, and I'm sure you'll come up with the answer soon enough."

Yugi sprung from the bed so fast neither vampire had even half a chance of grabbing him. He was tripping over the sheets to get away from them. Slamming the second bedroom door shut, he locked it quickly. He ran to the balcony doors, shutting them as well. Looking around, he saw a broom which he put between the handles. There, he was safe.

Turning around, he saw that the main door was wide open. He rushed to it, and looked out. Neither vampire was in the next room, which meant they were in this one. He looked over his shoulder to see Atem leaning against the bedpost, and Yami lounging on the bed.

He ducked out of the second room, shutting and locking the door again. He scrambled into the closet, and shut that door. Shoving the hampers in front of the door, and ripping all of their clothes down to throw them in front of the door too. Anything that would create a hindrance, including the bars themselves was put in front of the door. The only thing he didn't put in front of the door was a long shirt which covered him completely. Curling up into a ball, he hid in the furthest corner of the room. Safe, for two more minutes. If only he'd remembered the most important thing.

The door swung out into the room, and it didn't take Atem and Yami very long to find him in the mess. Both had loose fitted jeans on now. However, they didn't waste any time in getting to their scared mate. Panic and fear, it was coursing over the link like a thick heavy smog. It took some maneuvering, but they ended up in front of him eventually.

"I was teasing, Yugi," Atem sighed.

"No, I'm not ready. No, I'm not ready. No, I'm not ready."

It was the only words they could get out of him. Yami got down on one knee and held out his arms to Yugi. "Ce'mere, Little One."

"No, no sex."

"Alright, no sex. Just come here. Come to me. I'll show you one of the things you did last night."

"I…did?"

"Yes, you."

"What did I do?"

"Well," Yami folded his hands on top of one knee, "first you and Atem made out in front of me. Then when he tried to put your legs around his hips, you freaked out, and shot away from him. Then you came over to me where you sat yourself sideways in my lap, and started to mark me. When I felt a rising pleasure I shoved you away so you wouldn't feel it too. I told you to stop, and you replied with a 'fine', and then fell asleep. That's all that happened last night, I swear."

"No…sex?"

"No. There was no sex."

Yugi sighed, relaxing in relief. There'd been no sex. Good. No sex was good.

"Yugi, can we at least have a road map until your mental state is back at full health?" Atem asked.

"A road map?"

"You know, for what's okay and what's not?"

"I already gave you one. Is it my fault you never listen?"

"Give me your hand," Yami ordered.

Yugi hesitated before putting his hand in Yami's. Yami jerked him to his feet, and led him out of the closet and back into the bedroom. He tossed Yugi onto the bed, and tied him down with nylon before he could even attempt an escape.

"Yami," Atem let off a warning growl.

"I'll show you his road map, since you weren't paying attention."

"He's seizing up in discomfort."

"He'll be fine. I mean him no harm."

"Untie me. Untie me." Yugi begged.

Yami sighed before doing so. That didn't mean he was letting Yugi escape, far from it. He straddled the younger's hips, and laced their fingers together. He held down Yugi's hands.

"Listen to me, Yugi Rida Mutou. You will not move."

Yugi's whole body relaxed, and his eyes went dull. "I will not move."

"Good, now, let's make this quick. Follow my hands, and you'll see what's okay."

Yami flexed his fingers, before removing them from Yugi's hands and down his arms. He touched Yugi's face, neck, and shoulders. He lifted him up, and touched his back. He leant backwards to touch his feet, then he snapped his fingers, and Yugi jerked to attention.

"That's cheating!" Yugi accused the vampire.

"You'll get over it," Yami assured him leaning down to kiss his neck.

"There isn't much room to maneuver about in your diagram, Yami," Atem said sitting down to fondle one of Yugi's bangs.

"And you expected there to be, why?" Yami asked looking up at him.

"Where'd you guys get the nylon from? I don't remember that being in the play box before."

"Um, your sister," Atem said immediately swallowing like he wished they were talking about something else. _Anything_ else.

"Why did she give you nylon?"

"You tell him."

"Oh no, Mr. Light Sleeper, I think you should tell him. Go ahead, tell him that his sister was able to sneak into our room, and strap us down with more than just the nylon without waking either one of us. And on top of that, she sat in his chair, and just waited for us to wake up, before putting us through a vigorous interrogation as to why we made her baby brother cry."

"You make it sound like it was easy for her."

"It looked easy from my point of view when I woke up to your yell of furious cuss words."

"I was taken by surprise!"

"And I commended her for that."

"Yeah, I know. It was embarrassing."

"I imagine so, considering she didn't even use a sedative to do it."

"Well, she wasn't known as one of the best Triple Threats to a vampire for nothing," Yugi put in with eyes wide. He was going to have to put down some boundaries when he saw her again. Only he was allowed to tie them up. And only with chains too. Mmm, chains…

 _SMACK!_

"Ow! What was that for!?" Yugi asked rubbing his cheek.

"If we can't play in the gutter, than your mind isn't allowed to travel to it," Atem whispered. It was he who had slapped Yugi when his mind had started to wander elsewhere.

"When do you think Saki's husband will allow me near her again?" Yugi asked tracing Yami's bellybutton.

"Um, probably around the same time that he forgives you for hurting his best friend," Yami responded looking down at the finger tracing patterns on his stomach now.

"So basically I'm going to have to whine to my sister that I miss her if I want to see her again."

"Yeah, most likely," Atem snorted.

"Or we can distract someone so you can have alone time with her."

"Mm, no, no, I'm good."

"I thought you wanted to see your sister?"

"I do, I just…" he looked away from them.

"Right," Atem nodded pushing up from the bed and going to put on proper clothes. After digging them out of the mess that Yugi had caused of course. And in about five minutes, he and Yami had the whole closet put back together.

"Come, take a walk with us," Yami said offering him a hand.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Finals start this week, remember?"

"Oh yes, the dreaded finals," Atem commented.

"Just think, the sooner this week is over the better it is for everybody."

"In more ways than one."

"Want a kiss before I start in on the heavy workload?"

"Love one," Atem responded leaning down to kiss the younger. Yugi pulled away almost as soon as it began though. "Hey!"

"I said one, not two or twenty, Seme Seme."

"I'll show the proper way of handling this, Atem," Yami said grabbing Yugi and dipping him.

"Ah!"

Yami kept their lips connected for a full two minutes before pulling away. He winked at Yugi, who just pouted back.

"Show off," Atem scoffed.

"Well, kissing is my specialty. Would you like me to remind you of that?"

"I'd like to see you try," Atem goaded before running out of the room.

"Hey!" Yami was hot on heels.

Yugi just laughed before getting dressed himself, and then starting on his work. Atem came back in the room to put a plate of breakfast by his elbow before jumping off the balcony. Yami was in the room a second later, and followed him. Yugi sprung up from his seat, and out onto the balcony just in time to see the two running off around the corner. A heart attack. They were attempting to give him a heart attack before his work even began.

Yugi ate in an almost mindless state as he finished up his two of three reports, plus worked on his thesis a little. He couldn't believe he'd actually taken that class for extra credits. He should've just skipped over it. But he'd heard it was an extremely difficult complex class, but in an exciting way. If he _ever_ saw that woman again, he was going to show her an extremely difficult complex thing, which would make even the most pacifist of people excited. Shaking the thought from his head, he got back to work.

Yugi worked hard throughout the rest of the day. He ate anything that was put at his elbow. Including his attempt at the rubber chicken someone had put there trying to prove a theory. He threw it over his shoulder in bewilderment, but the theory had still been proven by Marcus to Konner. Thus the latter found himself forking over twenty to the other.

Yugi payed no attention to the time as he continued to work. It wasn't until about three am that they showed back up in the room. They'd learned quite a while ago that you never came in between Yugi and studying for finals. Yugi was out by then anyway though. Cheek planted on one of his textbooks. One hand holding a pencil to a notebook, the other on the keyboard of his computer. The space button just travelling down on who knew how many pages now.

Atem picked his hand up, and then picked him up. Yami fixed the document, and then saved his work to his flash drive. He saved the rest of the work on the computer to it as well. Then he shut the contraption down. Atem had already packed Yugi's bag up of everything else excluding the computer. Yami handed it to him, and he shoved it in there as well. They did a wide sweep of the room to make sure they had everything, including truck keys, before Atem scooped up Yugi off the bed where'd he put him, and the three of them left to go back to the apartment.

Everyone who knew Yugi knew that the whole world would end if he was even a second late for any of his classes during finals. They weren't exaggerating. That was what it felt like when you were around him after he got out of a class that he'd been late for during finals week. He acted as if they were on the brink of an apocalypse and there was no fixing it.

They put Yugi in his bed, tucking him in like a small child. They couldn't believe how far they'd come with him, and in such a short period of time too. They'd heard stories of how it took some relationships years to rebuild. With all thoughts of being able to get food from the original source of it right out the window. They were so lucky, and they knew it.

"Speaking of food," Yami said sitting down on the bed with his head bowed, "what happens if I can't control it next week? What if I try to drain him again?"

"I will guide you, Yami. Just like when you were young," Atem assured him.

"Promise?"

"Always."

"You know, we promised him that we wouldn't bathe with him until he came to us and asked us to. We broke that promise."

"Well, he didn't seem to mind after the first initial shock."

"We're such impatient fools."

"Ha ha, that's very true."

"This weeks going to be hell."

"Better for us though, since Isis is on our side."

"Ha ha, gotta stay with him for a full week, with no exceptions. I wouldn't exactly call that on our side, more of, for the good of a cause."

"Hm, I suppose. Russia's and Europe's blood banks are getting low again. We should put up another blood drive sometime for them this month," Atem said.

"Don't you mean _food_ drive?" Yami asked.

"Pfft, ha ha, that was the best idea ever."

"Would you two shut up?" a growling voice asked from the bed. Both vampire's heads swiveled around to look at him. Yugi glaring up at them in a very furious way. "My mind needs its beauty sleep. Something which it can't get because people are talking. So either shut up or get out."

"As you wish oh grumpy one."

"It's four am, and I have to get up in three hours. Damn right I'm grumpy!"

Yami stumbled out of the room laughing. Atem just shook his head, and lay down next to Yugi, telling him to go back to sleep.

"Is Yami gonna come back and pick up your conversation where you left it?"

"No, he knows better than to get in between you and your finals."

"About time," Yugi huffed before giving into the suggestion and falling asleep.

Atem shook his head at their young mate. Oh Yugi, if only he knew what he did to them. He was just happy they could have a normal conversation now, and touch him. Now if they could only get to the full stage of kissing that would just be grand. He still pulled away sometimes, but it just couldn't be helped. Atem kissed his forehead, and fell asleep with him.

[Time skip]

Yugi's eyes flickered to the clock again as he started in on the last two problems on his math final. He had 45 minutes left before the time would be up for his final. Each problem took at least 15, so he wasn't terribly worried as he took his time to complete both of them. It was as he was finishing the second one though, that it was like a puzzle had just been solved in front of him.

He looked over the problem again, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. The answer was right here on this piece of paper. Yugi just needed the dynamics, and then he'd have the perfect weapon. Quickly packing up his gear, Yugi checked over his work one more time before rushing to the front to hand in his final.

Yugi rushed out of the room, barely giving his mates a passing glance as he zipped by them and to the library. He didn't have any more classes today, so why did he care? He was going to find the perfect access point using that final problem. Absolutely brilliant!

Taking time to study for both his real finals, and this new solution, was exhilarating for Yugi. And when he discovered the final solution, it was time to put his hypothesis to the test. Yugi looked up at Yami, and ever so slowly, eased himself into the vampire's mind. Yami raised an eyebrow, and all Yugi could hear going through his mind was 'why Yugi was looking at him like that.'

Yugi pushed deeper into his mind, and still no alarms were sounded at the intrusion. He pushed all the way to Yami's memory banks, and chose one at random. He saw an image of Yami using some type of a brush to draw on Seth's and Mahad's faces as they slept at a large table.

Yugi pulled out, almost bursting into laughter at the image. He had to press his lips together, but that didn't stop his ever growing smile from forming. Yami had never sensed him in his own mind. This was a fine piece of gold he'd stumbled upon. Now for Atem.

The unsuspecting vampire, came over to sit by them, and Yugi turned his attention onto him. He set a smoothie in front of Yugi, as the latter started to push into his mind too. Atem made no sign that he ever felt the intrusion. Pushing to his memory banks, he again picked one at random. He really should've picked a different one.

In this memory, Atem was watching Marcus get whipped with a very prickly looking whip. It was ripping flesh off of his back with every stroke it made. Atem looked no more than four or five, as he stared with wide eyes at the scene before him. Yugi pulled from Atem's mind, and stared at him with horror.

"What, Yugi? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Poor thing. What did he ever do to deserve that?" Yugi asked back before gathering up his stuff to go find his poor roommate. He needed to be babied. He needed a Yugi.

"What did who ever do to deserve what?" Yami asked Atem.

"No idea. Yugi, Yugi, what're you talking about?" Atem asked as they followed his scent deeper into the library to find Yugi hugging Marcus, and crying.

"What's wrong with him now?" Marcus asked as soon as he saw them.

"The pain you must have felt. I can't even imagine. What did you do, Marcus?"

"What're you talking about?"

"When you were whipped. What did you do to deserve such a cruel whipping?"

"Okay, I've been whipped a lot of times, so which one are you referring to?"

"The one with the prickly looking whip."

"That's the only one that was used on me. Need more details here."

"What? Uh, Atem was watching and looked like he was four or five."

"Is he talking about the time when you wandered into the Nile while I was stopping Seth from doing the exact same thing?" Marcus asked looked up at Atem whose eyes were already wide. "Why in Ra's name would you show him that?"

"I didn't," Atem whispered.

"It's okay, Yugi's here. It's going to be all better soon. Don't you worry."

"Yugi, how do you know about that?" Atem asked in a whisper that was even quieter than the first.

"I win," was all Yugi said though.

"Win what?" Yami asked.

"Mind invasion. In and out, just like a ghost."

"Oh, you two are so screwed if he can maneuver about your defenses with that much ease."

Yes, they already knew that. It was the only thing going through their minds right now from what Yugi could detect. He could also detect them trying to build up a better defense system. That wasn't going to work. After all, a ghost can walk through walls, but maybe they didn't know that? Oh well, he wasn't about to be the one to tell them. They'd figure it out for themselves eventually.

[Time skip]

August arrived, and with it the Vampire Gala. They'd breached the kissing hindrance, and Yugi's road map had extended. There were still certain areas that were off limits, but at least they could kiss and touch most of him without much of a fight.

Yugi was fixing one of his daughter's coils of red hair when Atem and Yami came into the room. "The girls said you wanted to talk?" Atem asked.

"Yes, yes I did. I don't think I can do this."

"Yugi, your attendance is mandatory."

"But it's just that…the vampires…most haven't. I can't do this."

"Kids, why don't you go find your Auntie Sakura?" Yami asked them. "And use one of the servant entrances."

"Okay, Daddy! Yes, Yami!" the two ran out giggling and holding hands.

"Now, Yugi, what is this really about?"

"I don't think I can handle so much hatred aimed at me."

"Yami and I will be there every step of the way. No vampire that shows ill intentions towards you will even be able to get close. Plus, all your friends will be there, and so will Sakura. Your guards are on a special alert for anyone offering you a special harm. We've ordered all nine of our most trusted guards to quietly detain anyone who poses even half a threat to you."

"Nine? You didn't."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yami scoffed. "Since you showed up, we were able to divide the number up evenly between the three of us. I have three on my detail, Atem has three on his, and you already know your three quite well."

"Marcus. Samuel. Zane." Yugi said this with no hesitation.

"How did-?" Yami started to ask his eyes bugging out of their sockets. "Never mind. The point is that nothing and no one is going to harm you tonight."

"That number used to be at 20. We've lost a lot of good souls over the years."

"Yeah, it's a shame that people don't care about their honor of being a soldier like that anymore," Yami sighed.

"As for your question, Yami, they're always ordering the others around."

"Right."

"So, do you feel better about going now?" Atem asked.

"No."

"You're still going."

"But I don't want to."

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder. I assure you, I'd enjoy it far more than you would."

"Hey, Yugi, do you remember that strong persona you had on during the Christmas Eve ball?" Yami asked.

"Where are you going with this?"

"It's just one big show, remember?"

"But…our mind link it-!"

"Was nothing but a whispering wind," Yami interrupted. He took Yugi's head between his hands and cradled it, resting their foreheads together. "Your thought process was strong and committed though. I heard it. I heard that thought. If we were men at all, we would've just told you to not even bother showing up."

"That would've hurt so much more than being able to attend," Yugi whispered back, tears forming in his eyes.

 _Knock. Knock._

"My Lords, they're all waiting for you. Are you coming?" someone asked opening the door without even waiting for a response.

"We'll be down shortly," Atem said.

"It's already five past the arrival time of the Royal Family."

"Get out!"

The one in the door scrambled away. Seth was replacing him in seconds though. He was adjusting his tie which looked a little loose for some reason.

"Are you planning on coming to the party or not?"

"We're just a little nervous," Yami said standing up straight.

"About what? There's more security in that room than guests."

"You heard him," Yugi said wiping his tears away, and picking up his skirt. "Enough dilly dally, let's go."

"Thanks Seth," Atem sighed clapping a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"No one's going to touch him. Verbally or physically. He knows that right?"

"We could try convincing him for another 30 minutes, and he still wouldn't understand," Yami sighed.

"Alright, well, I'll see you inside. Oh, fair warning, for some reason Sakura brought handcuffs, and someone heard her say something about attaching her brother to her side tonight."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

Seth walked past Yugi at the end of the hall, and into the ballroom. Yami and Atem stood in front of him offering their hands to him.

"Ready?" Atem asked.

"No. But if you need me to; I can smile and play the part."

Yugi took their hands, and tucked them under his arms. They scoffed at this and switched the position of them to around his waist. Yugi leaned his head against Yami's arm.

"Are you guys ready?"

"As we're ever going to be. Come on."

Atem reached out and knocked softly on the door three times. Someone on the other side called for silence, and then announced them as their Royal Highnesses. Which meant that their kids had been noticed unaccompanied by them. Just peachy. The doors opened, and with the help of Atem and Yami, Yugi was able to glide through them. Literally, the two picked him up, as if he couldn't walk, and carried him into the ballroom, and down the stairs.

As soon as his feet touched the ground again, he kicked off the heels, shook off their arms, and walked away. He heard Yami commenting about how the heels were always the first things to go, always. Yugi was busy turning his head this way and that, looking for his best friend to tell him of the undignified way he'd been forced to enter the ballroom in. Someone else found him first though.

A sharp tug on his arm was the only warning he had before something soft and fuzzy was put around his wrist. Looking down, Yugi found it to be one end of a handcuff, following the chains to another wrist, and then up the arm to a face he found his Onee-chan.

"There, and if anyone even attempts at breaking my favorite pair of handcuffs, which my own brother slipped into my suitcase for the honeymoon, I shall have my husband skin them alive."

"As if you can't do that yourself," Yugi laughed, his eyes filling up with tears of joy, as he fell into her, hugging her.

That hug didn't seem to last long enough before someone was tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to find his cousin Heba standing there holding up his own pair of handcuffs. His other wrist was already cuffed to a confused Malik. Yugi just grinned and held out his free wrist. Heba was quick to attach to his own.

"I found all of your friends by the way," Heba said tugging Malik closer so he could give him a one armed hug. Indeed he had too. Attached to Malik was Ryou, him to Otogi, him to Jou, him to Kaiba, him to Mana, her to Penny, her to Serenity, her to Mira, and last to Rebecca.

"Yugi, why?" Rebecca asked.

"Not my idea, but I love it. Let's have a group hug!"

Everyone shrugged but complied. A group hug while handcuffed proved to be a little difficult though. In the end everyone was patting the back of the person next to them.

"By the way, where're all the supernatural Seme's?" Serenity asked.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Kaiba and Otogi asked at the same time.

"You sure about that, Otogi? I could've sworn…" Malik looked over at Rebecca who was also giving him an odd look.

"The man is always on top!"

"No, not always, I mean just ask Ryou. How many times do you get top again?"

"What happens in my personal bedroom is of no one's concern!" Ryou said in a high pitched voice as his face lit up with a dark red.

"Just let him believe what he wants, Malik," Rebecca waved the fight off. "I'll re-educate him tomorrow."

"Speaking of, when do you plan to re-educate Mahad, Sakura?" Penny asked.

"When he decides to be. Until such a time though, he's been enjoying the comforts of a second rate lumpy couch."

"Sakura, you're supposed to be happy in your marriage."

"I am happy in my marriage. I'm just unhappy with my husband."

"Oh, speaking of marriage, look, Silver proposed!" Penny gushed showing off a stone the color of a blood moon.

"So did Otogi! Took him long enough," Rebecca announced showing off a small diamond, surrounded by even smaller ones.

"Marik did too," Malik said showing them his. Most of them had already seen it. This was more for the benefit of Sakura, Mira, Heba, and Serenity. "We're not getting married until after I graduate though."

"And what exactly do you call this?" Yami asked from behind them.

"A circle, hasn't anyone taught you your shapes yet?" Heba asked in a cheeky voice.

"Heba! Be nice!" Yugi scolded.

"This is me being nice," he argued back.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. That was Heba being nice. Yugi just rolled his eyes, scoffing at his cousin.

"No, I meant the handcuffs? And how do you have so many?"

"Well, they're not exactly hard to come by," Malik said. "I mean you can find them in most sex shops, or the toy section of any store."

"Aren't those the same thing though, Malik?" Mana asked.

Everyone started to laugh. Mana had a valid point. If you thought about it from an adult's perspective, they could be considered as the same thing.

"Hey, Mana, Mana!" Marchelle said tugging on the young woman's dress.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you 21?"

"No, I'm 27. Why?"

"Cause Mama told us that sex was a game that you had be 21 years or older to play."

"Did he now?" Kaiba asked with a wicked look in his eye as the rest of them fell over with laughter.

"Yes."

"Well…"

"Kaiba…" Yugi growled.

"You'll find out when you're older."

"Hey, Seto?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I'm older. Can I know the secret?"

"Only if you want your Mother to kill me, and leave your Uncle Jou a very unhappy man."

"Why would I be unhappy?" Jou asked like he was confused. "I have a replacement standing by somewhere around here. One might even say he's your twin in every way."

Kaiba went to smack Jou using the arm connected to Mana, but missed when Jou ducked, making him smack Otogi instead. Rebecca lunged at the werewolf pulling Mira with her. Kaiba hit the deck, pulling Jou and Mana down with him. Rebecca plowed into some innocent bystander. And poor Mira found her legs around Kaiba's neck.

"Group pile!" Malik shouted rolling on top of her. Yugi jumped on top of him.

"Can't have my drinking buddy squashed beneath anyone else." Ryou and Penny joined in on the fun. Sakura and Heba sighed before following suit.

"Guys we're going to get all tangled," Jou complained as his arms were yanked in every direction.

"Well, yeah, that's kind of the point, Jou," Yugi's muffled voice came from somewhere above him.

"What is this?!" Marik shouted from above them.

"A dog pile."

"Hey, Yugi, are you still a good kisser?" Malik asked knowing it would drive his fiancé nuts.

"I've learned a few new tricks, why?"

"Ooo, can you show me?"

"Sure thing!"

"No!" Marik and Yami shouted at the same time pulling one person after the next off of one another in rapid succession. In the process though, they broke every pair of handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi said looking at the broken cuff links.

"About what?"

"I'm gonna really miss you," Yugi answered him kissing his cheek.

"Why?"

"You broke her favorite pair, now Atem's best friend is going to have to skin you alive. That's what Saki said she'd do to the one who broke her favorite pair of cuffs. I mean these are the ones I gave her after all."

"You do realize that she'd have a better chance of doing that than Mahad right now, right?"

"Hm, well, I'm sure Atem will avenge you."

"And what about you? Would you avenge me?"

"Um, I don't…I don't know."

"Wait, I can fix this," Sakura said putting a new pair around Yugi's wrist. "Though, to be honest I was hoping one of the other buffoons would break them. Living a peaceful life is so boring."

"What about the fuzzy pair?"

"If they're replaced I can let it slide."

"I'm going to find, Atem. You're in good hands here."

"No, wait, Yami!"

Yugi started to pull Sakura with him through the crowd. He could barely keep up with the vampire, and ended up losing him anyway. When he found him again, he had his head on Atem's shoulder.

"…don't know what you expected," Atem was saying.

"Yami, I didn't…I just don't know."

"Yugi, why're you connected to your sister with a pair of handcuffs?"

"She hasn't found the key yet?"

"I'm afraid I lost it," Sakura said, with the most unbelievable face in the world, "ages ago."

"Uh huh, sure. Can you at least un-cuff him for the dances?"

"Nope! I haven't seen him in almost a year. My side is where he's staying tonight."

"Besides," Yugi added, "you have Yami. I'm sure he'd like your company more than mine anyway tonight." Yugi turned to leave as an arm hooked him around the waist, and pulled him into a firm chest. Lips pressed against his.

 ** _Don't you_** **ever _dare to think that I'd prefer his company over yours._**

Yugi turned his head away from Yami, and rested it on his shoulder instead. Yami sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple. They both heard a small huff behind them, but ignored her.

"Aww, do want a hug too, little sis?" Atem teased grabbing the girl before she could protest.

"I am not your little sis!"

"You're younger than Yami and I, and our sister-in-law. Therefore, by default, our little sis."

"When did you three get married?" Sakura huffed.

All three stiffened. Marriage, it had always been a delicate subject, but even more so now. If there was any topic that Sakura wanted to avoid, it was definitely that one. Yugi started to squirm in Yami's arms. Yami threw a sharp look at Atem, as he unlocked Yugi's cuff at the same time in the exact way he would a door.

"We'll return him in a short bit, Sakura," Atem promised as he and Yami zipped away.

Sakura held up the hand cuff still connected to her wrist. "How did he do that?" she wondered aloud.

"Yugi, Yugi, look at me," Yami was encouraging as the three of them stood just inside of the first row of trees. "It's okay that we're not married, it's okay."

"No it's not. It's not okay."

"Yes it is."

"Why?" Yugi asked finally looking up at him. Crystal like tears were already forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Because we're going to get married when all of us are ready to. Atem and I are definitely not ready for marriage yet."

"But you two are married. To each other."

"Yeah, prematurely. We know better than to make the same mistake with you. There's no such thing as puppy love in a good marriage."

"I don't believe we ever did have puppies in love. We seemed to have skipped over that phase."

"Not the point," Atem said. "We get married when you say so, not before."

"So you're waiting on me?"

"For you. Not on you."

"I knew there had to be a reason why I love you two," Yugi sighed wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

"So why is Yami the only one who gets a hug?"

"You want a hug? Go ask the little sis for one."

"Yeah, right, she'd come with one of her swords, and a stake."

"Details, who needs them?" Yugi asked looking around Yami at the other.

"Cheeky little imp," Atem said pecking him on the lips. "Come on, we have guests to fraternize with."

"And a sister to return me to."

"You're crazy," Yami scoffed taking a step, and being put on his back as Sakura put the cuff around Yugi's wrist again.

"You were saying?" Sakura asked Yami looking down at him.

"Ow?" Yami replied sitting up and rubbing his back.

"You alright?" Atem asked looking like he was trying to not laugh. Yugi had no such restraints, as he was bent over doing just that.

"Come, Yugi, I have some people I want to introduce you to," Sakura said pulling him into the crowd of people who were starting to swarm the hurt Queen.

 **I'll see you guys later.**

The people she wanted him to meet turned out to be ex-hunters like herself. Yugi was surprised at how many there were. She had to of introduced him to at least 20 before Atem was demanding that he be released for the first dance.

Yugi just watched amused as weapons appeared from everywhere to be pointed at the vampire. Sakura and Atem never noticed the danger. Or maybe they did, and just didn't care? The latter was more likely. In the end an arrangement was made.

Yugi laughed, as he, Yami, Atem, and Sakura all danced together. It was even more interesting because of the handcuffs. Atem and Yami made it work though, the dancing lasting longer than it was supposed to because they didn't want the joy on Yugi's face to die.

"Sakura," Luke grabbed her arm as soon as they were off the dancefloor. "That vampire, the one who demanded your brother, he's very odd. He didn't even flinch when we pulled weapons on him."

"Uh, and you expected him to why?"

"He's a vampire demanding a human."

"One: he's the King of Vampires. Two: my brother is not just some human to him. Three: he's mated with him, and the other vampire over there. The Queen? Four: if you ever threaten him again, I'll be more than happy to stand out of the way and see what the Queen does to you, Luke. You may be a Hunter, but you're so stupid."

"Hunter? I thought he was an ex-hunter?" Yugi asked.

"Oh no, I was introducing you to every idiot here. The ones that didn't believe me when I told them that the Organization doesn't look after its own when they opt out of service. It kills them."

Luke huffed and stormed away from them.

"Saki," Yugi sighed.

"The ex-hunters are over there by, Heba," Sakura said pointing. Yugi looked in the direction of her finger, and after someone moved, saw about eight people over by one of the tables of food and drinks. "Where he's succeeding in getting them all drunk."

"Aw, did he spike the punch?"

"Yes, which is why he keeps grabbing cups from small hands, and directing them to another bowl at the other end of the table."

"Smart man. He knows I'd let Atem and Yami manhandle him if he got my kids, or any of the other ones, even buzzed."

"So, now that we've all watched the grand dance between the King, Queen, and Prince. Can we crash the Gala?" Malik asked swinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's do it," Yugi said as he fist bumped Malik.

"Have fun, and try to create as much chaos as possible," Sakura said pulling the key out of her hair and unlocking the cuff on her wrist.

"Don't we always?"

"I've got the tracks. Where's the boom box?" Jou asked appearing in front of them.

"Kaiba's successfully hotwired the speakers," Ryou said excitedly as the brunette came up shaking his head.

"How did I get wrapped up into this again?"

"You're the most tech savvy of the five us," Malik said.

"It's behind the main chair. I'll get them away from it," Yugi said running up to his mates, and pulling them away from the main area giving Jou clear access to the stereo.

"…And so I told her that I missed you guys with my best puppy pout."

"Liar," Yami said with narrowed eyes. "Now, how did you really get unchained?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. That would make me a very lonely man, Yami."

Atem gave off a light laugh to that before bending down to Yugi's eye level, his hands in his pockets. "What're you really up to?" he asked before the music cut off suddenly, like the needle of a record was taken off of it.

"Not again," Yami said as Atem stood back up. Yugi just laughed as he skipped over to his friends as Eminen's Without Me came on.

The kids were ushered out to the Prince's Game room by the staff as the party was about to get inappropriate. There they'd find a wide array of every snack they could ever want, as well as movies, and games.

Atem and Yami shook their heads as several dresses went flying, revealing different outfits underneath them. Yugi was wearing skin tight black jeans, a white button down sleeveless shirt, and a black vest over it. Malik was wearing low riders, with a dark blue cotton tee. Jou had on a golden long sleeved shirt, black leather pants, and a black vest. Ryou hadn't needed to change besides taking off his pants that apparently had Velcro on the sides. He had on skinny blue jeans, and a brown cotton tee.

Other outfits appeared, like Sakura wearing a pleated plaid skirt, and an open back shiny purple shirt. Heba had simply lost his coat, and unbuttoned a few top buttons of his shirt to reveal a low hanging golden necklace. Kaiba just lost his coat and vest, wearing only his button down black shirt, and black slacks. Quite honestly, from the people they could see, everyone looked hot.

"Olivia," Atem sighed as the girl appeared at his elbow, "I assume from your face you had no idea about this?"

The girl looked so insulted, it would've been stupid to think she had anything to do with it.

"Hmph! That's why he put it on without a fuss. Can you believe this?! All of my hard work is being danced on!"

"Then go get it," Yami suggested as Yugi tried calling them forwards with a single finger.

Both vampires shook their heads. It had bad idea written all over it. Especially with the way he kept twirling his hips like that. Yugi shrugged, and turned back to the group. Pushing himself between Malik, and Penny. Penny was wearing a black mini skirt, and a blood red low cut shirt that framed every single curve on the girl's torso.

"Are you really going to let him dance with those people like that?" a man they'd recently put in power over a colony in Germany asked. His name was Gunter.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because he's happy. Can't you see that big grin on his face?" Yami asked.

"But I don't see why he should be when he's not dancing with either one of you. And the manner in which he's dancing is so vulgar."

"Oh that? No, that's nothing," Atem laughed. "You should see this lot when they're drunk. Now that's vulgar."

"Yes, Yugi and his best friend Malik will start making out. Ryou strips. Jou transforms into his wolf form, but still tries to dance like a human on his hinds legs. Never seen Kaiba drunk, so we can't tell you what the CEO does. Penny, Rebecca, and Mana start dancing in way that even a sworn gay man can find attractive. Otogi starts fights, and usually finishes them. Serenity just started to drink, and while this lot did try to get her smashed this summer; she stubbornly refused to follow in their footsteps of making a fool of herself." Marik explained all of this as he came up behind them to throw an arm around his best friend, Yami. They'd reconciled their friendship, and Marik explained his reasoning for dropping his support in the first place. Yami had smacked Malik upside the head at the first opportune moment that he'd had.

"And what about the ex-hunters? Sakura and Heba?" Gunter asked.

"Sakura and Heba?" Marik asked. "You're joking right? They help in getting others drunk, but they don't actually participate in the act. You know what they say about old habits right?"

"That they die hard?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Is he trying to get us to jump him?" Yami asked as he watched Yugi try to tempt them into dancing with him again.

"His plan is going to fail," Atem said turning his head away.

"Yami, come on, dance with me," Yugi said throwing his arms around the vampire's neck. "You don't have to grind if you don't want to, just dance with me."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Yami whispered.

"Aw, why not?"

"Have you taken a look at yourself recently?" Atem asked.

"Oh, you don't like the outfit?"

"No, that would be the problem. We do like it. Tis very pleasing to the eye. Which is why you're just better off dancing with your friends." Atem helped to pry Yugi's arms off of Yami's neck.

"But I want to dance with you." Yugi pouted, and put his hands on his hips.

"Yugi, we're going to end up jumping you if we do that," Yami sighed.

"But I want to dance with you," Yugi whined grabbing Yami's hand and tugging on it.

"No, Yugi, it's a bad idea."

Atem started to laugh. Both looked at him. Yami looked completely baffled, while Yugi was trying to fight down a grin.

"Aw, how cute," Atem cooed.

"What're you talking about?"

"Yami, he wants to dance with _you_. I think you should indulge him."

"What?"

"Go on! Dance for me!" Atem said giving the vampire a small push.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered using the small momentum to drag the vampire off into the crowd.

"What was that about?" Seth asked coming over to stand by them.

"I just noticed that whenever Yugi said he wanted to dance, he was grabbing onto Yami. He didn't even touch me. And before, when he was calling what I thought to be us with his finger, he was only looking at Yami when doing so."

"That's because you're the steel, and Yami the rubber. He's manipulated easily."

"Hm, well I can't disagree with that. The things Yugi's been able to convince him to do in the past year alone are a testimony of it."

"Not to mention the things you've been able to convince him to do," Seth added slyly.

"Oh, shut up," Atem responded giving him a light shove. "Did you find Mahad by the way?"

"I talked to Sakura, and she said that he was being a self-righteous pompous butthead. I'm pretty sure her words would've been far less kind had her niece and nephew not been hanging on her at the time."

"Right. So he's in their room?"

"No, he's at their house in Hokkaido. Or at least that was my impression when she told me 'if he wants to sulk about a bunch of empty rooms instead of joining in the grand festivities, she was going to let him.'"

"Um, right. I'll make sure to visit him at some point, and remind him that he has duties."

"That'll do no good. He'll just bring up Yugi's. The ones he's been neglecting."

"Can you blame him? Anytime he steps into the throne room, the temperature drops by 50 degrees, and the air becomes so thick with tension, it's hard for us to even breathe in it."

"Besides that, he signed away his rights to participate in the meetings. Something about how he had enough trouble to deal with, and he hardly needed any more," Marik added.

"I burned that piece of paper at my first available opportunity."

"Atem! Save me!" Yami cried flying at the vampire from out of nowhere.

His appearance had drastically changed. He was missing his jacket, his shirt had no buttons and was untucked, and he had a bite mark on the left side of his neck.

"Conga line, Yami! Conga line!" Mana shouted as she ran towards him.

"They're cannibals. All of them, cannibals."

"Oh my, Yami, what's happened to you in the past ten minutes, huh?" Atem asked wrapping his arms around his mate. "And this looks like Yugi's bite mark, no one else's."

"You're so predictable, Yami," Yugi sighed squeezing in between him and Atem.

"I am not."

"Things start to get a little heavy so you run to our Seme for protection."

"They were trying to tear off my clothes."

"No, my friends were being friendly. You said you were hot. They were trying to help you become less so."

"No, I said _you_ were hot. So damn hot," Yami purred before capturing the younger in a searing kiss.

Without caring who was watching, Atem placed his hands on Yugi's hips, and leaned down to suck on his neck, hard. Yugi moaned, tilting his head slightly to give Atem more room. How long had they waited for this moment? For Yugi to let them openly love him like this. How long had they craved it?

Yami gripped his waist tighter, knowing he was going to leave bruises, but didn't care. He wanted this. They wanted this. They wanted him. Writhing, squirming, and panting beneath them.

Yugi's eyes flew open. With an amount of strength that no one knew he had, he placed a hand on both of their chests, shoving them a good two feet away from him. He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself, as if to defend from an unknown enemy.

"No, no, not that. I don't want that. I don't want it," Yugi cried rocking back and forth. "I just wanted to dance. I just wanted to dance. I don't want that. I just want to dance. Why can't we just dance?"

"So, let's dance already if that's what you want to do!" Atem yelled grabbing his hand and dragging him out onto the dance floor. I'll be by Your Side by Cathy Heller was just coming on. It didn't take long for Yugi to start smiling and laughing again.

The people around them though, were acting differently. The ones who knew what had happened on the plane ride looked away, down to the ground as if ashamed. Seth, Malik, Marik, Isis, Molly, Jou, and Seto all had their heads bowed. Yugi's family and friends who didn't know a thing, drew closer to him, eyes narrowed in confusion. The rest backed away, eyes wide in both fear and confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ryou demanded grabbing Malik's arm and turning him to face him. "Why did Yugi react like that? I thought he was all better? All healthy again?"

"He is," Molly answered, before Malik could say anything, "at least as much as he physically can be. Those two they…they…" but not another word came from her as she burst into tears. Isis appeared at her side, and drew her into her arms. The two vanished in the time it took for the human eye to blink once.

"They what?!" Heba demanded.

"Malik! Yugi tells you everything. He's your best friend, and from that look of guilt and shame on your face I'd say you know something! Out with it!" Sakura yelled at him.

"It's just like Atem said, 'you know when you're doing something stupid, and you know it's stupid but do it anyway? Despite any repercussions that may occur from your actions?' That is what they did, Sakura, something so incredibly stupid I sometimes still can't compute that they actually went through with it."

"That doesn't answer my question," she growled.

"I don't care. It's not my story to tell, and I won't betray my best friend's trust!" Malik shouted back, before looking over at Marik. He lifted his head slightly to show he was listening. "Marik, I want to go home!" A brush of wind, and Malik was gone.

"Jou?" Ryou asked looking at the werewolf.

"Kaiba." Rebecca demanded.

"We found out by accident. Leave us out of it," Jou answered for them both before they too left the party. Seth was quick to follow after them.

The song ended, and Atem put Yugi back on his two feet. As soon as he took stock of his surroundings though, the smile fell off his face.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Yugi asked as he took in some of his closest friends, and family glaring at him.

"Yugi, I thought you said you were all better?" Ryou accused with his hands on his hips.

Yugi gulped, before looking down at his feet. "I am physically fit."

His friends and family sighed, looking down themselves. He didn't need to say another thing. They knew the stupid thing that'd been done already. Something with his mind. It was stopping him from trusting them 100%. It would continue to do so too, until they found a way to fix it.

"But what're you guys getting so down for, huh?" Yugi asked looking back up with a giant grin. "This is a party! You should be enjoying it! Oh! Valon!"

"Huh?" the guy asked turning at his name before an excited ball of human crashed into him.

"Thank you!" Yugi said excitedly looking up at him his chin resting on his chest.

"You're welcome!" he said back automatically before frowning, "for what?"

"Teaching them to all about the modern world." Yugi pointed behind him in the general direction of his mates. "You saved the rest of us the trouble."

"Oh, that," he laughed uneasily.

"It couldn't have been easy. But I do wonder about one thing." Yugi let go of the vampire. "Just how high _was_ that electric bill?"

"I wouldn't know. Before I got the bill, they blew up the house."

"Well, how did they know it was going to affect your motorbike like that?"

"Oh really? What else have they shown you?"

"The lightbulb in the hotel room. What did they do to the elevator?"

"Imagine this Little One, we're at the top of the new Empire State building in the elevator, and those two idiots wanted to know what the cables were for. So they started to play with them. One second we're sky high, the next one has me around the waist, and the other is blasting a hole through two sets of elevator doors rushing by us. We got out on the fifth floor, and the elevator hit the ground with a nasty ka-boom noise on the basement level. I haven't been back since."

"Huh, I wonder if that's why they're afraid of heights?"

"Oh, Yugi, that's _exactly_ why they're afraid of heights."

Yugi doubled over with laughter. When he had calmed down slightly, he looked back up at Valon. "You should see them when I take them on rollercoasters. I don't think I've ever heard them scream so loud and high since."

"Hey!" they both shouted behind him.

"Hm, I think I understand it now. Why I sometimes heard Yami say he felt lonely, even in Atem's company. Why Atem would look around with a sad look in his eyes as happy couples passed them on the street. They were both waiting for you to show up. A love that neither of them deserved, but needed so very much."

"Ugh! Why does everyone always say that? Can't any of you see how much of spoiled selfish brat I am?" Yugi demanded just barely stopping himself from stamping his foot.

Vampires, both young and old, burst into laughter all around him. Yugi looked from one to the next in anger. Why did no one understand?

"I ran away, and told no one where I was going!" Yugi shouted dropping to the ground again. All laughter ceased. "I never even said when I'd be back! If I came back at all! I've chained your King and Queen to my side over the past several months just so I didn't feel alone! Feel abandoned again. I've been denying them the right to mate with me. I know they'll eventually use force. It'll be the only way by then. Why does none of this make me a spoiled selfish brat?"

"Spoiled? That you definitely are. Especially since you're attached to those two," a new voice broke through the crowd. The person followed the sound to the front of it. "They'll do anything just so they don't have to see you cry. Bratty? Sometimes, when it suits you. You're still young though, so I suppose it should be expected," Mahad's feet stopped right in front of him before he knelt down offering a single hand to help him up. Yugi refused to take his Brother-in-Law's hand. "Selfish? No, no one with even half of a brain could call you that. Not even me. You were doing what you had to to survive."

Sakura came up, and wrapped an arm around her Husband's waist. She kissed his cheek and whispered something into his ear. He closed his eyes, and nodded. Then he kissed her forehead and walked away.

"Besides, it's not like any of us were exactly helping," Valon put in. "I mean, it seemed like this whole fight between you three was a team's game. Atem's, Yami's, or Yugi's. There was no even ground. It was a game that no one was winning."

"What I want to know is how he can claim to be physically fit, when clearly his little breakdowns say differently," another man asked stepping forwards and throwing an arm around Valon's shoulders.

"Hey, Tyson. Didn't think you were showing up this year?"

"I was told my presence was obligatory, not optional."

"Some friends we have, eh?"

"Indeed."

"It was mental," Isis said.

Yugi looked up at her, his mouth hanging open as he couldn't believe that she'd just divulge that information to the whole world. It was also then that he noticed she hadn't. The ballroom was empty of all, but the ones that they knew personally.

"How was it mental?" Ryou demanded.

"They abused the mind link. They tarnished its purpose," Yugi answered dropping his head into his hands.

"But they accuse you of doing that all the time. Or at least they used to."

"Ryou, that was me sending suggestive images of myself, or lewd comments over the mind link while they were having meetings. Mostly to entertain them, or else to just get them all hot and bothered under the skin."

"So how did _they_ abuse it?"

"They…" Yugi paused to draw his knees up to his chest, and wrap his arms around them. He looked over at his mates, and Yami offered open arms to him. Yugi looked back down at the ground. "They put me in a sort of trance. Halfway between sleep and wakefulness. Atem allowed me to feel pain, and extreme discomfort. Yami…he just added onto the discomfort."

"Okay, that tells me nothing. How did they do that, Yugi?"

"No, I can't talk about it. I can't. Ask Malik. Ask anyone else. I don't want to talk about it."

Yami was there, wrapping his arms around him. Yugi didn't even think about it, he just leaned into the man, crying in the crook of his neck.

"Well, it seems you've done some work on the mental state," Akeifa said in a harsh voice as he grabbed Ryou's hand and led him away. Ryou fought, trying to get away from him, so Akeifa just switched his hold, and threw him over his shoulder instead.

"Atem! Come walk with me!" Aknamkanon ordered.

"Yami, you take care of him, and I'll be right back," Atem said in a resigned voice. He may be King of the Vampires, but Aknamkanon was still his Father. In Atem's book, the man was almost like the law itself. He followed his Father outside.

"You know, I'm surprised he hasn't asked the question that they all do," Marcus wondered out loud stepping forwards.

"Which would be what?" Tyson asked.

"Why didn't they know what electricity was before Valon became their food source?"

"Oh," they all said before looking down at Yugi. That was a good question. Everyone asked that one. Most particularly in a way that made the Leaders of the Vampire race sound very stupid.

"Um, wasn't it because they just came out to the human population again in 1928?" Yugi asked. He was sure, when he'd done some research on the subject some years back, that that was the reason behind why there was so much conflict between the vampires and human race during that time period.

By the time that it had gotten to his time period, all of that had been swept under the rug, as if it had never happened. Vampires and Werewolves existed among them. That was just the way it was. Honestly, what more did they need to know?

"I remember that," Yami sighed.

"Didn't they try to force the Jim Crow laws on you?"

"Separate but equal my ass."

"But, hey, didn't the ones trying to push it through just vanish one night?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, yes they did," Yami said. "Of course people were pointing fingers at us, but because the bodies were never recovered they had no proof we were involved. Not to mention that every vampire in the area had an air tight alibi that night."

"I still think some wild wolves took care of them," Bakura put in sitting on the ground next to Yami. "I mean, just the way that they vanished like that. And with Akeifa thinking about coming out of hiding too, they were threatening to us."

"One of the best times the Kings of both races has ever worked together."

"Poor Valon though," Valon put in, "caught in the crossfire of three powerful races. That poor soul, it was no wonder as to why he ran away the night before the first Gala. Caught a chill, and almost died. It was only by the grace of the lovely Isis that he survived."

"Well, perhaps if Valon hadn't of runaway on the night of that hail storm, he wouldn't have caught a chill," Yami responded with narrowed eyes. "And let's not forget the time he ran straight out into traffic. He had to be transformed, or he would've died from that one. Dying was something that he didn't want to do. He practically begged two vampires to transform him."

"That was a hellish year," Akhnadin said. "Two years into the Treaty, and you lost your food source of only three years."

"Hm, well, at least he taught them about electricity and its functions," Yugi sighed laying his head down on Yami's shoulder.

"No, don't fall asleep on me, Yugi," Yami said moving him so he was sitting upright. "You're a host to this thing too, so no sleeping."

"But you're so comfy," Yugi argued trying to lay his head back down.

"I don't care. You need to stay awake for once."

"Not a vampire."

"I'm not accusing you of being one."

"You're losing him," Valon teased.

"Shut up! No, Yugi, no sleeping."

"Sleep good for human," he mumbled back shifting so his head was against Bakura's thigh.

"Do I look like your personal pillow Shrimp?"

"You would be if you transformed."

The whole place roared with laughter successfully jerking Yugi from his half asleep state. Bakura shoved him over to Yami. He was the only one trying to hold back his laughter. He was only just managing it. He looked over to where Atem and his Father had disappeared to.

"Geez, what's taking them?"

[With Atem]

"So, from what he just described to everyone, I can only assume that you assaulted him in some way, but used the mind link to do it. Are you insane? Are you trying to making your bond with that sweet blooded human irreparable?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what were your intentions exactly."

"Armistead, he was goading us that we had no control over him. That we were worthless leaders if we let one human boss us around."

"And you listened to his mockery because? And is this the same Armistead whose heart burst several months back?"

"Yes, it is. And I don't know. But the more he spoke, the more agitated we became."

"Why did you kill him? He was mocking you. You had no grounds or rights to kill him."

"He gave us one. He called Yugi a pet. A Pet, Father. I know I explained to you what happened with Sarugaki. He treated Yugi like a pet, and I don't know, something snapped in Yugi. He screamed at a vampire he didn't even know, and flew at him, hitting him in the chest, and on the jaw. Armistead stupidly returned the punch to Yugi's own jaw, breaking it."

"Hm, well, even I'll admit that was stupid. It was almost like he was trying to get a reaction out of him."

"Well, it worked. He still amazes me. As soon as the words left Yami's mouth, he tried to push Yugi aside so he could take revenge. I think Yugi momentarily forgot he had two mates, instead of just one. He pinned Yami to the ground as he tried to stop him from hurting Armistead. I'd already had my hand inside his chest, crushing his heart, and pulling it back out just as Yugi was shouting out the word 'no'. Oh, the pain it must have caused him to even speak."

"So generous that one," Aknamkanon said in awe. "To defend an enemy as if they were a friend. That takes a tremendous amount of courage and sacrifice."

"That was a minor repercussion," Atem chuckled.

"What was?"

"When we came back, our prisoners, the ones we were going to execute for beating him within an inch of his own life, they were missing from the cells. We tracked down the guards first, and they just said words like Prince and super scary."

"Yugi? Scary? Sure."

"Anyway, we sought out Mahad next. He listened to our complaints, and then just laughed; saying only one other person in the whole world could possibly contain that much compassion as to release them from the inevitable."

"There were three right? How on earth did he do it?"

"We still don't know how he moved about the Palace without a single person spotting him. Not even his guards saw him slipping through the halls. They saw him headed towards the high tower, and left it at that. They said they never imagined he'd let them go."

"Why though? Why would he deprive you of your revenge and justice?"

"It was like I told Armistead, you know when you're doing something and you know it's stupid but can't seem to stop? Despite any repercussions that might ensue should you continue? I guess he took that to mean that we wanted one. So he gave us one. One he _knew_ we wouldn't like."

"Minor repercussion, yeah I see what you mean," Aknamkanon said looking away as he folded his hands behind his back. The two had stopped walking, and were just talking at they stood amongst the trees of the forest. "So, tell me how long it took before you were able to touch him again? Kiss him, as you did?"

"It took until May until we could touch and hold him without him flinching or trembling. The middle of this month before we were able to kiss like that again, without him pulling or turning away. How is that relevant?"

"He has an amazing recovery time."

"Father."

"Right, so you're almost at the point where you could possibly bed him again."

"No, we're not even close. Any insinuation at all of even seeing him bare before us has him running off to hide. We have to watch every word we say unless we want him pushing us away, or taking off himself."

"I see, so it's that kind of mental strain. His body reacts to you like he wants your every touch, but his mind bats it away in fear of being taken advantage of. There's no way around it then, you're going to have to seduce him into your bed."

"No, absolutely not. We shouldn't have to seduce our mate into bed with us."

"Your right, you shouldn't. But Atem, from what I can see, he's not acting like he's your mate. He's acting more like someone who's being courted by you both."

"If we continue to be nice and gentle he'll come on his own."

"Hm, what if you tried to draw out the Instinct again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Get its opinion on the manner."

"No, it makes Yugi feel weak to be taken control of like that."

"Alright, how about a compromise? If you can get him into your bed to finish re-completing the bond by the end of the year, I'll admit that I was wrong. If you can't, then you take him on your two week trip with you, and seduce him the entire time you're overseas. Stay only at your friend's houses so you can have more privacy too."

"Are you insane!? We're constantly surrounded by crowds! We could lose him in a second!"

"I never said take him everywhere, just have him with you on the trip. Leave people to watch him at your friend's houses, and at night, seduce him. He's a human, how hard can it be?"

"No, he's not just a human, Father. He's _our_ human. Very clever, sharp tongued, generous, compassionate, and releases a mouthwatering aroma every time he moves. We've caught more vampires looking at him with desire than we'd care to admit to."

"Very clever? How so? I mean I know he's good at puzzles and math, but how bad can it really be? This cleverness of his?"

"Let me put it this way for you. He found a way, sometime in May, around his finals, to slip in and out of our minds undetected. Not only that, but past our inner most barriers. He suddenly had information about us that we never even shared with one another. He babied an unamused Muhtaram for three days after he saw that you had him whipped with a thorn whip for letting me toddle off into the Nile when I was four."

"That was millennia's ago."

"Like I said, an unamused Muhtaram."

"How did he manage it? As the rulers of your race, you should have the strongest mind barriers. Nothing should be able to slip in and out of them like that."

"We know, but even though we tried to reinforce them, he still manages to get through undetected. Nothing is sacred anymore. Our minds are just as open to his as his is to us. He said he'd be more than happy to stop if only he could rebuild the rooms we knocked down in his own mind."

"What was your answer to that?"

"Yami said that that sounded fair, if we could get sex for compensation. Didn't see him for days."

"How did you find him?"

"Oh, he came back, didn't have much of choice by then. TU had closed down for the summer."

"Ha ha, leave it alone and it shall come home wagging its tail behind them."

"So, what're you going to do about your current problem?"

"Do as we have been. He'll come around, you'll see. And then you'll have to admit you were wrong."

"If you're so sure. By the way, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be putting him in that bed by now?"

"If he's not already using Yami as one," Atem chuckled. "The man can sleep in the strangest of positions."

[Back to Yugi]

"I don't care. You're hosting this party too," Yami said with a huff as he pushed Yugi off of him again.

"But I love you."

"Yes, I know you love using me as a bed, but I'm not one."

"You make a better pillow anyway," Yugi responded putting his head against his collarbone again.

"No, Yugi, we're dancing, not sleeping," Yami said stepping away from him and twirled him outwards.

"But it's going on two am."

"Hosting a party."

"I thought it was a Gala?"

"It was, and then someone changed the music making it into a party."

"Hm, want to do a slow song?"

"No. You'll just use it as an excuse to step on my feet, lean your head against my shoulder, and before I know it, I'll be the only one doing all the dancing."

"So you do learn from the past! Amazing."

"Oh be quiet, you little smart aleck," Yami reprimanded while gently flicking his nose.

"Want to dance to our song?"

"Our song?"

"Hm."

"Sure."

"Okay." Yugi nodded at one of the vampires, who looked completely baffled. Samuel laughed and went to turn Hold Me Now on by Red.

This was how the two found them when they came back in through the terrace doors. Yugi and Yami dancing in the middle of the ballroom, and everyone else just watching. Well, Yami was doing most of the dancing, while Yugi was attempting at becoming a dead weight on him.

"Alright, fun's over. Everyone go home," Atem ordered.

"My hero!" Yugi shouted shooting away from Yami and straight into Atem's arms.

"Heh, did the other vampire force you to stay awake so he wouldn't be hosting alone?" Atem asked scooping him up.

"The other vampire is mean."

"Ha ha ha, get some rest, Yugi."

"You're awful," Yami said with a playful glare as appeared at their side. Yugi was already out, he was so tired.

"Do you think we should still use seduction on him?" Atem asked from seemingly nowhere.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I do."

"Maybe we should ask that little instinct of his."

"What's brought this on?"

"My nosy Father. He thinks we should use seduction on Yugi to get him into our bed too. He also suggested drawing out Yugi's Instinct to ask it of its opinion."

"That might be a little hard seeing as he's already asleep."

"I'm not so sure. It actually might be easier. It definitely won't have to fight Yugi for control. It can just commandeer the vessel to talk to us."

"Excellent plan. So, how're you going to execute it?"

"What?" a dead bored voice asked from Atem's arms. Both vampires looked down to see dull glazed over eyes looking up at the two of them. "You're right by the way. It's far easier than when he's awake."

"Uh, we wanted your opinion on a little matter we're having difficulties with."

"Aren't you ever? I tell you to follow your instincts, and what do you do? Go against the very grain of them."

"Right, so should we use seduction on him, or go about it in the way we have been. Wait for him to come to us?"

"Oh, he'll come to you."

"He will?" Yami asked in surprise.

"Yes, around the same time that he stops protecting his enemies. He'll come to you then."

"We don't have a choice then, do we? We have to use seduction to get him into bed with us," Atem sighed, as the instinct tried to get out of his arms. Atem set it down.

"I'm not sure what ever made you think you didn't."

"He's our mate! We shouldn't have to resort to such cheap tricks as seduction anymore!"

"Is he now?" it was the first real emotion they'd ever seen flitter across the Instinct's face. Surprise. "I'm shocked to hear you claim that. I haven't seen any proof of this since you messed up so badly I had to bury myself deep into his system just so you could _try_ to fix the mess you made. No, Atem…Yami, he's not your mate. He hasn't been for quite some time. Almost a year now. You have until the end of January to fix this problem. If it's not done by then, then the bond will be severed and he will die. This will be my last form of help. Don't ask me for anymore."

The Instinct closed Yugi's eyes, and he started to fall. Yami shouted in surprise, and caught him before he hit the ground. Yugi shifted against him slightly, "it's just a little hill. Don't be such a baby."

They both had a sudden image of a 100 foot drop on a rollercoaster in their minds, and guess who was on it with Yugi? Yami actually started to contract sweat on his brow as the ride started to move up the first incline. There were three that they could see before it reached the 100 foot drop. Atem and Yami gave each other a single look of dread before taking him back to their room. Their kids were already tucked into the bed of the bedroom that was attached to theirs.

"So, seduction it is," Atem sighed moving one of Yugi's bangs.

"I know you really didn't want to use, Atem," Yami said leaning his head against his shoulder.

Atem wrapped an arm around Yami's waist, drawing him closer. "How about a bath to relax us?"

"Okay, but I'll do my own washing. It's considered very bad if anyone but myself touches me in certain places," Yami teased.

"Oh, and if I did touch you in one of these certain places just what would you do to your Pharaoh, hm?"

"Tell Isis of course, you're scared of _her_."

"Come on, I really do need to relax."

"Okay. You go prepare it, and I'll be along as soon as I can get us off this hellish ride he's putting us through."

"Nah, leave him. He needs a good dream after what he went through tonight. It will be his last for a while anyway."

"You think we'll give him nightmares?"

"No, just wary to come to bed."

* * *

 **Yes, I did change some of the words in the song How by Maroon 5. Not exactly sure if any of you noticed that, but for those who did, I shall admit to it. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	12. Cease Fire

**So, it's been around six months since the last chapter. Sorry about that, didn't realize it was taking me so long to write this one. You might need tissue box for this one. Hard to say for sure as some parts almost made me cry, but I was just able to hold them back. Right, Lemon alert. When you see this sign * it means an English speaking conversation is starting, and the ... are words Yugi doesn't know. I made sure to mention, in a slightly annoying way, every time they're speaking Japanese again. I dedicate this chapter to Hiroki Takagi, his anime art will be missed. [YUGI, _YAMI_ , and ATEM]**

Chapter 12

Atem was not wrong. Within two days, Yugi had discovered what it was they were trying to do, and avoided any room with a bed in it. Or any room that had anything that could be made into a bed.

Yami and Atem were finding him in all sorts of places all over the Palace. Closets, pantries, hallways. It seemed that where he stopped wandering, and collapsed from being overly tired was where he was sleeping.

It wasn't just at the Palace though, it was at TU too. And with this being Yugi's senior year, it was a good thing that he only had two classes. But with both of them being night classes, he never came back to the apartment. They found him in the library, commons, and once sleeping under a desk in an empty classroom.

It was getting to the point where it was becoming ridiculous, and Yugi was starting to lose weight again. Isis pointed it out immediately, which forced the vampires to change tactics. A headstrong frontal approach just wasn't working. They needed to be slyer with this. Something that started the following Tuesday that he was back at TU. He didn't have any night classes on this night.

They'd rented in the same apartments complex for this year as last, with one small difference. A bathroom attachment to both rooms. The door leading to Marcus's room had been locked as soon as they'd stepped foot in the apartments. It was a good thing there was a tiny guest bathroom in the apartment as well for when their human guests came around.

Yugi's eyes flickered back and forth between the two vampires. Atem was taking his hand off the door, and Yami the small window. They both watched him, as Yami, as slowly as possible, picked up a tray of food off the desk and approached the bed.

"Yugi, listen to me," Yami said sternly. "You're losing weight again. This is not allowed."

Yugi moved on the bed, following each step Yami made with his eyes. He did not try to flee the bed. Wiping a drip of blood away from under his nose again, he continued to watch Yami. No, he did not try to flee. They put up some kind of barrier that prevented him from doing that around the bed. It felt like he was hitting a thick wall when he tried the first time. Which was why his nose was now bleeding on the inside, had a slanted cut on his forehead, and bruised bleeding knuckles. The first time had not prevented him from trying again and again to break free.

Atem had put him in a dark shadowy place after the eighth attempt. Yugi stopped trying to beat his way out, and everything became colorful again. He'd been watching their every move since. He wouldn't put it past them that this was just another one of their sick twisted mind games.

"No, Yugi, we're not using the mind link," Atem said firmly as a hand grabbed the back of his neck. "And if you want to act like a rabbit we're going to treat you like one."

"Want a carrot?" Yami asked waving one about. Yugi bit his lip, before batting Atem's hand away, and crawling over to him. The minute he reached out for the food though, Yami dropped it, and seized his wrist. Slowly, his eyes never leaving Yugi's, he healed the bloody knuckles with his tongue. Yami dropped it, and Yugi picked up the carrot, offering his other hand to the vampire without even being asked. Yami tried calling him closer but Yugi just shook his head, taking a bite of the carrot.

This had to be the most frustrating part to them. For two weeks, they hadn't gotten a word out of him. Not even through the mind link. When they asked Isis about it, she was just as lost to the reason as them. So they asked Molly, and she said it could do with mental damage to the brain. PTSD maybe, or his own way of coping with their sudden change in attitude. She didn't know, she couldn't get him to talk either.

They tried putting Malik into the mix, because Yugi told him everything. He said all he got out of him was that he just needed time to get his bearings. To which Malik blew up at him that he had all year to get his bearings. The two had had a big fight, and now neither was talking to the other.

Atem and Yami were at their wits end, and it was starting show. Physically. Small purple bags were starting to form under their eyes as the third week of September approached. Their skin started to grow dry, and coarse, especially on their hands and feet. The two of them were becoming less hungry, and as the third week passed, didn't even eat from Yugi. All the signs of a vampire's bond breaking with their mate. And Yugi couldn't even see it.

And when he woke up one morning, they were both gone. He was not alone in that apartment though, no, not by a long shot. His sister Sakura stood in the doorway, a look on her face that Yugi had been familiar with as child. It was a look their Mother gave to them when she was sad, disappointed, and angry all at the same time. She said nothing, just walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"How sick do they need to be before you finally see it? Huh? How sick!?" she yelled at him. "My husband and I were having an intense conversation when your mate came into the room, tears streaming down his face. He said he needed his best friend because he was so lost on what to do. Mahad had to inject him with a raw sedative just so he'd rest.

"Yami is at Marik's! He's been crying too, and had to use Atem's method of knocking out a vampire before Isis could inject a sedative into him too. They're both so lost in your fucked up relationship. They're trying their best here, Yugi, but you're not giving anything in return. You can't just take without giving. You must give to receive. They need a bone, a limb, a rope, something! Just give them something!

"They cannot put this relationship back together on their own. When are you going to grow up? You have two kids who are dependent on all three of you. You're 24 now. It's time to stop acting like a child, and start acting like the adult you claim to be. So how're you going to fix this, huh? I want an answer now, Yugi."

"Can I share a secret with you? I can't keep it to myself anymore. It's eating away at me, and I can't handle it by myself anymore. And if Yami were to ever find out…" Yugi broke down in tears. "I can't do this alone anymore. I can't. Please? Can I share my burden with you? Can I, please?"

"What're you talking about? Yugi, I'm trying to find a solution for this current problem, not make more."

"I found Yami's sisters," Yugi burst out, "but they don't want anything to do with him. They hate him. They hate him, Sakura. But I found them, when I ran off a year ago. I found them. I don't want to hurt him, but I know it hurts him every day not knowing where they are. I can feel it in his mind now that they're open books to me. He'll never stop looking, never. And every day I carry this secret, is another day that Yami lives in pain. But I don't want to hurt him more. To see his eyes light up with joy, and then to crush that. I can't do it. Tell me what to do. What do I do?"

Sakura looked down. His silence made perfect sense to her now. When Yugi was a child, when something was really eating at him, he'd eventually burst out and tell someone. It was almost always the person it involved. He was silent because he saw that Yami was in pain, and he didn't want to make it worse. Still, he needed to be told eventually, just not right now. He had enough pain racing through his heart, and didn't need anymore.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need to concern yourself with your mates' health. They're starting to look like old men. Like their actual age is starting to catch up with them. What're you going to do to help prevent that?"

"They want sex."

"Anyone can see that that's not happening."

"Maybe we can all start getting comfortable around one another again?"

"In what way?"

"Um, we could sleep in our boxers every night, and maybe take a bath every week together at the Palace. Do you think that'll satisfy them for now?"

"They should be leaping over the moon at your proposal."

"No touching though. No washing Yugi in the tub. I'll allow their arms to curl around my waist and hips like they always do when we sleep, but only if they bring it up. It's not a full submission, but it is a compromise. We can live with it, right?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking."

"Do you see them here?!"

"Don't blow up at me. I'm trying to help you."

"Ugh, you don't get it do you? No one seems to get it. Not even my friends. They said that they supported me, but they shouldn't of. I don't deserve it. I ran out on them! I did! Yeah, they kicked me out, so what? Big deal! It hurt! Who cares? It was more than justified! I deserved it! _I_ ran out on _them_!"

Sakura said nothing, just stood there. Stood there and listened to his rant. He'd get to the point of it…eventually.

"No one understands that every time they're around me, it's like my body and mind are at war. My body…it gives off all the signals that I want them to lay into me and be ruthless about it." He covered half of his face with one hand. "I want them all over me, and I want it to remain that way for weeks. But when my mind gets involved, all it wants to do is put them at arm's length.

"I want to let myself be open to the pain of being hurt again. I want to feel that raw emotion coursing over our link. I've been numb to it. Allowed myself to become that way. I don't know what else to do. So, the fact that those thoughts came from my mind, Saki…it's a big step. For me, it's a really big step. I just can't lose my nerve. I need Marcus's help."

"For what?" Marcus asked appearing in the doorway. "Call them back here so you can slap them in the face again?"

"No, I actually need you to get out of the apartment for a night or two. I just need you to disappear."

"My job is to protect you when they're not here."

"And you're only going to be across the hall in Samir's apartment, Muhtaram."

"Why?"

"Look, the last thing I need is an audience. That alone will make me lose my nerve. So please, just go."

"What're you going to do? To hurt them this time I mean?"

"Nothing. What I have in mind will-should actually make them so happy it'll be visible in their actions for days."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Sure you're only going to need a couple of nights? Cause I can give you three more if you want?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, if you need any more time, you just let me know," Marcus said with a wolfish grin as he walked out of the door.

"What I'm doing isn't the same as what he's thinking, I guarantee it."

"No, probably not. So, how're you going to lure them here?"

"Easy. I'm using Marcus to do that," Yugi said taking his phone out. "Do you think you can erase his scent from the apartment, and lock him, Zane, and Samir, as well as all of my other guards, all in that apartment for the next 48 hours?"

"Why?"

"Cause I need their scent's to dissipate from this area for a while. I'm going to report them missing."

"So, you want me to lock up nine vampires together in one place?"

"Yes?"

"Okay! This should be fun." Sakura smiled and then walked out. Yugi sighed before dialing the number for one of the local blood banks for a blood drop off. Yugi paid over the phone using a different bank account from his usual one. He didn't believe in keeping all of his eggs in one basket. That was just idiotic.

"Yep, apartment 6C on the Tokyo University campus. No, I'm serious. We desperately need it by tomorrow. No, I'm not turning humans. I'm throwing a party for a friend. He just got engaged. He said he wanted it to be a blood theme. So, I'm going to hang the bags up all over the place. He'll be completely psyched about it! Of course I'm sure that's what he meant! We're like two peas in a pod him and me, I know exactly what he meant. Great! Three o'clock. Remember, Samuel will greet you at the door. Alright, you too, bye!"

"Your guards don't hide very well," Sakura complained marching back into the room with Konner's body thrown over her shoulder. "I've already rounded up five of nine."

"I'm sorry. Did you want more of a challenge?"

"Yes! It would be very much appreciated if I could get one! And geez, these people are supposed to protect you? What a bunch of wimps!"

"Just make sure they're all in there by three pm got it?"

"Whatever."

Yugi sighed, wiping sweat from his brow before starting to work on his homework. At about noon, he got up to turn the AC down to 60. Why was it so hot in here suddenly? He got up again at three to turn it down to 55. And just before he left for class, to 50. He could barely see with so much sweat dripping off of him, but somehow made it to class on time.

Yugi had to leave his truck at the school, he knew he'd be in an accident if he tried to take it. So he used the bus system, and got home that way. It seemed to him that the apartment was even hotter when he got back, than it had been when he'd left. Yugi turned down the air to 30. It still did little to cool his heated skin. Barely choking down a quarter of a sandwich, Yugi climbed into bed, and started to fall into a restless sleep.

Yugi woke up halfway through the day on Tuesday. Sitting up, he felt something cool and wet fall into his lap. Looking down, he saw it was a washcloth. Weird. Shaking it off, Yugi stumbled out of the room and to the thermostat. It was on 75 again. He turned it down to 55. Not having much to do, he ate the other half of his sandwich, which had mysteriously found its way into the fridge. At 3:00 pm, he was looking out of his peephole to see that they'd arrived right on time with his delivery of blood.

"I'm telling you! Only a crazy person would order this much blood!" Samuel was complaining. "I mean, honestly, who in their right mind would request two cases of A+, B-, and four of O? Certainly not me! I'm not insane!"

"Look, it's already paid for alright? This is the drop off location, I just need you to sign saying I delivered it."

"And where do you expect me to put it?"

"In your new freezer," Sakura said coming out of his apartment.

"My new what?!" Samuel yelled charging into his apartment.

"If you'll follow me this way," Sakura said motioning to the guy as she took his clipboard and pen from him.

"No problem Miss."

"It's Mrs., actually."

"A real pity for single men everywhere."

Sakura just laughed as she went back into Samir's apartment where he could be heard yelling profanities about women and their intrusive ways. Yugi gave off a little chuckle, and backed away from the door. Now he just had to wait until tomorrow to call them, and then they could hopefully start over.

Yugi knew they were still going to try to seduce him. He wasn't stupid. But at least now, he was giving them a better opening to do so. At least, he hoped he was.

Leaning against the couch, he wrapped his arms around his knees, as the front door opened. Looking up he saw that it was only Sakura. She looked highly amused though.

"So?"

"They won't be a problem for at least a week."

"I sure hope that all that blood lasts them that long."

"Yugi, there're nine vampires in that room, not 90. I think that eight cases of blood is a little overboard. You do know that each case holds 20 packs of blood, right?"

"I'd rather they be overfed than starved."

"Okay, whatever. You have your privacy."

"What did you do that you think they'll be cooped up for a week?"

"Oh, I just left them a little tied up, that's all."

"Tied up? Oh, that reminds me. It's my job to tie my mates up or down, not yours. I don't care if it is easy for you. I don't want to hear anymore more stories of you tying them up of down."

"Alright, though, that was very amusing. I don't think I've ever seen a vampire cuss so much."

"Well, Atem is a very light sleeper. I mean the simplest of breathing pattern change will wake him up."

"Really? I didn't get that impression at all."

"So I heard."

"Hm, well, I'll leave you to it. But Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"Can you turn the heat up? It's freezing in here."

"Really? Yeah, sure, I'll do that."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye Sakura. And thanks, for listening and everything else."

"You're my little brother. I'll always be here for you."

Yugi nodded, and she left. Yugi walked over to the thermostat, but instead of turning it up he turned it down even more. Honestly, he had no idea what she was talking about. Too cold? No way, she was delusional.

At around 5:00 pm, the door opened and slammed shut. Yugi ducked out of his room, and nearly had a heart attack. His mates stood in the living room looking furious.

"Take it off!" Atem shouted.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Tell your sister to take the wards off of Samir's apartment right now. That's not helpful, Yugi!"

"Wards?" Yugi frowned, thinking back to their earlier conversation.

 _"_ _They won't be a problem for at least a week."_

 _"_ _What did you do that you think they'll be cooped up for a week?"_

 _"_ _Oh, I just left them a little tied up, that's all."_

"I thought she meant…in a very complicated way…oh."

"So, were assuming that this idea came from your mind," Yami sighed.

"I had nothing to do with the wards, I swear! I just wanted them out of the way. I just wanted them to disappear for a little bit."

"Why?"

"Because the last thing I wanted was an audience."

"For what?"

"Um, for this," Yugi said walking towards them, discarding his own shirt as he did so.

He walked right up to Atem, and started to remove the vampire's shirt. Slipping it down his shoulders, he let it fall to the ground. Yugi reached out to touch the dry withered looking skin on his chest, but pulled back at the last minute. He had no right to touch the man in front of him.

Turning to Yami, he helped him tug his shirt up his body, and off of him as well. His chest was just as withered and dry looking as Atem's was. They were exactly as Sakura described. They were looking less like vampires, and more like the age they claimed to be. It was his fault. So caught up in his own selfishness, he let them fall to this state.

"Does it disgust you?" Yami asked with so much contempt in his voice that Yugi looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say no, but Atem slammed his fist into Yami's gut, making the vampire cough blood up onto Yugi's face.

Without even thinking about it, he reached up to touch the blood on the bridge of his nose. He pulled his fingers back, all sound sharp and focused in his ears as he stared at Yami's life essence on his fingertips. A two second high pitched keening noise filled the air, before Atem had his hand over Yugi's mouth. Yugi pushed his hand away, as he grabbed Yami's face, pulling it down to his. Yami's back slammed into the door with the force Yugi used to propel himself forwards.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I forgive you. I forgive you. I love you." Each sentence was said after Yugi kissed Yami. Pulling away each time not for breath, but for words.

Yami shoved Yugi away, staring at him with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I forgive you, Yami. I forgive you. I love you. I forgive you," Yugi replied his eyes shining with tears. "Don't die on me. Please don't die. I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you."

Yami grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into his chest. "Can't get rid of me this easily, Dear. Sorry, but it'll take a lot more to kill me than a broken heart."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Well, now that Yami's been forgiven, I suppose everything is right with the world now," Atem said turning to walk away. Yugi shoved Yami away to tackle the other vampire to the ground. Atem groaned as he hit the hard cold ground. Yugi easily flipped him onto his back, and entwined their fingers together.

"You stupid gorgeous man," Yugi said some of his tears falling onto Atem's face. "I forgive you. I love you. I love you. I forgive you." Again he reinforced his sentiments with kisses.

"Why? Why now?" Atem asked confusion in his eyes.

"I love you, and should've forgiven you both right away, but I was too blinded by my self-inflicted pain to see that I was the main cause of our fight. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you."

"Oh, you beautiful selfless human," Atem said untangling one of their hands to pull him down to his chest. "What can I possibly do to make you think that this isn't your fault?"

"Nothing. This is my fault. I ran out on _you_ , remember? Not the other way around."

"Yugi, why is it so cold in here?" Yami asked.

"But it's not. It's actually really warm in here," Yugi replied back kissing Atem's chest. A hand was put on his forehead.

"He's warm."

"It doesn't matter what I am," Yugi protested sitting up and undoing Atem's pants. Atem sat up on his elbows, watching Yugi in amazement as he pulled his pants down leaving him in teddy bear boxers. The ones that were Yugi's favorite to see him in.

Yugi sighed before turning to Yami, and undoing his pants as well. Pulling them down and leaving him in some panda patterned boxers that Yugi had gotten him. They kicked off their own shoes and socks. Yugi let out a heavy breath before shimming out of his own pants. Now they were all in their boxers. Yugi had a pattern of the fairies from the Zelda game on his.

"Alright, now what?" Atem asked sitting up all the way.

"Um, we're all in appropriate wear for bed now. Um, these are our pajamas from now on whenever we climb into bed together."

"Really?" Yami asked in a shrewd voice.

"Uh, yes. And that's not all," Yugi said pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"No? What else is there?" Atem asked.

"Every…every Friday night, I was thinking that we could all bathe together. I think both of these activities will allow us to become more comfortable around one another again."

"What's the catch?" Yami asked sitting down.

"Catch?"

"Uh huh. There's no way you'd be giving up so much comfort without a little catch to go with it. And don't say 'no touching'."

"So, what do you want? What kind of touches do you want?"

"When we're in bed," Atem started slowly, "we'll be allowed to wrap our arms around your hips and waist like we usually do."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"We'd only be kidding ourselves if we demanded that we wash you while bathing. So, how about just your hair instead. Yugi washes his own body, but Atem and Yami wash his hair," Yami proposed quickly.

"I think…that's reasonable. Is that it?"

"Yugi, we're already pushing your limits, any more requests and we'll push you over."

Yugi scooted closer to them both before he wrapped his arms around their necks pulling them even closer to him. "How did I get so lucky as to have such patient men for my lovers? My partners? My mates?"

Yami raised a hand to his forehead, "Yugi, you're sweating."

"Because it's hot in here."

"No, it's not. It's freezing in here."

"No, it's hot. We should turn the temperature down some more. 45 degrees isn't enough." Yugi stood up on shaky legs to do just that. He hadn't even taken a step before Atem scooped him up into his arms, and took him into his bedroom.

Yami put a wet cloth on his forehead, and kissed his cheek. He pulled him in close to his side, as Atem came back with a thermometer. He stuck it in their human's mouth before he could even protest. When he pulled it back out it read at 102 degrees.

"I'll go make him dinner," Yami said getting up and walking out.

"Atem?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"Yes, Yugi?" Atem asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Are you happy?"

"Not at the moment. You're sick. How did you get so sick in such a short period of time?"

"I'm not sick. It's just hot in here."

"Oh Yugi."

"How can I make you happy?"

"Just let me love you, Yugi, in the best way I know how to. That alone will make me happy."

Atem climbed over him, putting their lips together, as he placed a hand on his side, and the other on his thigh. You know those sounds that annoy you to no ends, but others think are just fine? The sounds that grate on your nerves in the most irritating way? That make you cringe, and want to slap your hands over your ears? That's what Yugi, Yami, and Atem were all hearing in their heads the minute that Atem placed his hand on Yugi's thigh. They heard their bond _screaming_ in protest to the action. Atem retracted his hand quickly, and placed it against his head. The minute he did this, the noise stopped.

"What was that?" Yami asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"I think that was our bond," Atem groaned rolling off of Yugi. "Perhaps we should take these comfort exercises of Yugi's, instead of jumping the gun. They may actually help."

"I'm sorry," Yugi whined inching closer to Atem. He kissed and nipped at his vampire's neck. Atem just sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and pulling him closer into his side.

"Yugi, don't I disgust you?"

"No. I find you and Yami just as gorgeous as the day we met."

Atem snorted, "don't make me laugh. The day we met you were scared out of your mind, and could barely keep one eye open. The other was slowly sealing itself shut."

"He still said we were gorgeous though," Yami pointed out. "Ahem, look, you two are gorgeous but I need to get home. Grandpa's probably already pacing the floor, and I don't want him to have a heart attack from being so worried about me."

"Not a bad imitation of his voice, Yami," Atem said with a small smile.

"Are you kidding? That's a horrible imitation of my voice! I have never sounded that high!"

"Hm, so you say, but at least we don't have to worry about you dropping bass anytime soon," Yami teased crawling across the bed to lean over and kiss him.

Yugi moaned, threading his fingers through Yami's locks of hair, pulling him closer. Yami pulled away from him, only to kiss down his neck. Yugi moved his hands, to cradle Yami's neck, and stretch his own allowing more room to maneuver.

"Hey, I thought you were making dinner?" Atem asked.

 ** _I found something far more precious to use my time on._**

"Yeah, whatever. Now this means that I have to go watch the pot."

"Atem, stay?" Yugi asked in a breathy gasp.

Atem made the mistake of looking down at him. Flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips, and hooded dazed eyes was the sight that met him.

"If your dinner burns this apartment complex down than we're blaming you," Atem declared before leaning down to capture his lips.

 ** _He's cooling down._**

 **Mm, yeah, I noticed that.**

 ** _Atem, he's_** **cooling down** ** _._**

Atem pulled away, sighing with his eyes squeezed shut. Then he appeared across the room, and slammed his fist through Yugi's wall.

"Hey!" Yugi shot up from the bed. "Atem, what's wrong? If you wanted to know the plumbing structure I'm sure we could've gotten some blueprints or something. You didn't have to punch a hole in the wall."

Atem just flashed him a half amused look, as Yami tried to fight down a smile. He was failing miserably.

"Oh, wait, I think I know what's wrong."

"You do?" Yami asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're hungry. You didn't eat this past weekend. I don't know why, but you didn't. You should do that. You need to keep your strength up."

"Not hungry," they said at the same time.

A gong sounded off in Yugi's head. He reached down towards their bond just below where his heart was. Both bands were thin. "Okay, I don't care how not hungry you both say you are, you're eating, right now."

"Yeah, and how're you going to make us?"

"I have knives in the kitchen, Atem. And as we all know, it's not that hard to break open the skin of a human. One might even say that it's as easy as slicing pie."

"Okay, rather than have you cut yourself, I'll just do it for you," Yami said leaning around him to bite into his left side.

"You're next," Yugi told Atem as Yami drank from him.

"Hmph." Atem walked out of the room.

"Atem," Yugi growled.

"Not hungry!" he shouted back. "And you can't force me to eat when I'm not hungry!"

"Wanna make a bet?!"

"Do your worst."

"Challenge accepted."

"Uh, Atem, is a fight really worth it?" Yami asked after sealing Yugi up. "You should really just eat."

"Nope!"

"Fine, then give me my food so I can eat. I'll show you how it's done!"

"Here, one bowl of a delicious smelling soup," Atem said putting a tray in front of him.

"Why thank you."

Yugi guzzled the hot liquid down his throat. Setting the bowl down, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he dug into the bread. Eating at an alarming pace. Yami balked and tried to take it from him, but there was nothing left to take as Yugi shoved the last bit into his mouth. He swallowed the whale amount of food in his mouth before sucking down his milk.

"Yugi! Stop that! You're going to end up choking!"

"Your turn!" Yugi ordered pointing at Atem as he put the glass back down.

"Nope! Not hungry, and you can't make me eat."

Yugi's eyes narrowed at the vampire. He didn't say anymore on the subject. Only turned his back on him, facing Yami's natural side of sleeping.

Atem chuckled, sliding in behind him. "I can't wait to see what half thought through plans you come up with tomorrow, Beautiful."

"Speaking of those, are you planning on letting his guards out tomorrow?"

"They've got enough blood to last a decade. I think they'll be fine for a week."

Yugi gave a small yelp, and jumped slightly. Atem just chuckled, working an arm around his waist, and holding him in place. Then he started to lay butterfly kisses on his back on shoulder. Yugi squirmed in the grasp, trying to get closer to Yami. Unfortunately for him though, the vampires were all for tag teaming on him. Tilting his head back, Yami cupped his jaw with both hands and kissed Yugi like he was expecting to die tomorrow.

Yugi's hands snaked out and started to paw at Yami's abdomen. The vampire ignored it at first. When the motions became insistent, he pulled away to look down at their human.

"Yugi, what're you doing?"

"Air!" Yugi gasped falling onto the pillow.

Atem was helpless with laughter as he took in Yami's disgruntled expression.

"Whatever, go to sleep," Yami huffed flicking Yugi on the nose.

"Kay."

"Hey!" Atem shouted, "what did you do that for? I thought we were trying to seduce him?"

"I'd much rather just hold him. He finally forgave us."

"I'm pretty sure it was more out of concern for our welfare, than actual forgiveness."

"The details don't matter. He said 'I forgive you'. Besides, we were pretty worried about his welfare when we said it too. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go throw up."

"Have fun."

"Pfft, yeah right. Forced to drink something so sweet, and have to cough it all back up again," Yami grumbled heading into the bathroom.

"Would you prefer the latter?"

"Just shut up."

"Goodnight, Yami."

"Night, Atem. Blegh!"

[Time skip]

"Oops!" Yugi exclaimed dropping the sharp knife. "Oh no, I've seemed to have cut myself. Can you heal it, Atem?" Yugi offered up his bleeding palm to an angry vampire.

All day. All day Yugi had been injuring himself. From tripping over curbs, bumping into objects, or Atem's least favorite so far falling down the stairs by accident. His claim to that one? Missing the top step, and losing his footing because of it.

He'd now wandered into the Home Economics room, and just happened to find the biggest and sharpest knife so he could help one of the other students to cut up a carrot. Of course he missed the vegetable, and sliced open his hand instead. Atem had half a mind to just let it heal on its own. Isis would have fit though if he did that.

Atem took Yugi's wrist, and dragged his tongue slowly over the slash mark. He meant to turn away but Yugi pressed himself up against him, baring the right side of his neck.

"Doesn't it make you want more?" Yugi asked in a sultry voice, curling his hand around the back of his neck.

"No," Atem replied in a short voice shoving him away.

Yugi growled at the so _unbelievably_ in control vampire. Oh, but the day was far from over, and he had four more hours until his class. He would make his Seme Seme crack. Oh yes he would!

"Yugi, give it a rest before you drive Atem off the nearest edge available to him," Yami sighed placing his hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Fine," Yugi conceded.

"Though…I must admit that today has been highly entertaining. For me."

Yugi nudged Yami with his elbow. Yami just grinned back down at him. Atem heard Yami's comment, and was throwing a look of disdain over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Come on, let's go the library. I have a paper I need to finish anyway."

"Liar. You're just looking for an excuse to give yourself a paper cut," Atem growled.

"I am not."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Ah!" Yugi pouted at the blood welling up on his middle finger. The only real accident of the day, and Atem just had to predict it. Great. Yugi sighed and held up the finger to Yami.

"I thought Atem was your healer today?" Yami asked.

"Only for non-accidents. This one was. So, you get to heal it."

"Nope!" Yami disagreed pushing the hand over to Atem. He grudgingly took the hand and licked the finger.

A strange look crossed his face, and Atem stood up abruptly. Grasping Yugi by the top of his arm, he dragged him from the room. Next minute Yugi knew he was being thrown into a unisex bathroom, and the door was locked with the King's magic.

"Uh, Atem?"

The vampire threw him a look that seemed to curse his very existence. "Yami had a point."

"Uh, I didn't hear it."

"Yes, because he used a trick he learned from you, and only sent the thought over our direct mind link with one another."

"Hmph, and here I thought that neither one of you would pick up my dirty habits."

"Dirty indeed. His point though, was that even if I didn't drink from you, I would most likely get my fill within the next couple of days. We both know how stubborn you can be. So, let's get this over with shall we?"

"Uh, but I thought that you-" his back hit the wall, and teeth plunged into the right side of his neck.

 **Didn't do public feedings.**

 **Since when is a locked unisex bathroom public?**

 **I also thought you were in complete control. I suppose the rough treatment says otherwise?**

 **You've been driving me mad all day. You deserve a little rough treatment.**

 **Mm, care to continue it in other ways?**

 **Yugi?**

 **Yes?**

 **Don't tempt me.**

 **Um, I'm talking about a tongue battle. What were** ** _you_** **thinking?**

Atem pulled out and sealed him up. He gave off a small sigh, and rested his forehead in the crook of his neck. This human was going to drive them nuts with want. Moving to the sink he wet some paper towel, and cleaned Yugi's neck. Then he unlocked the door.

 **Run along back to Yami. I'll be back as soon as I clean up any more evidence here.**

 **Do you want some help?**

 **No, I'll be fine. Just go.**

 **Okay. I love you, Atem. That's why I don't want you to starve yourself just because your** **instincts say you're not hungry. Believe me, you really are.**

Yugi gave him a hug, and then left, shutting the door behind him. Atem stared after him in astonishment. He thought it was the bond that was the reason as to his and Yami's lack of hunger? That explained the fierce reaction to their declarations of not being hungry.

Atem sniffed out any traces of Yugi's blood and cleaned them up, before disposing of the extra blood in his system. He had no idea that they'd been forced to consume Elk blood. One of the most common animals in over population on the planet. Hence why neither of them was really hungry.

It was a shame that they couldn't choose which blood to eject from their systems. Yugi's was far more substantial. And delicious. But too much blood in the system at any time, and their system could expect it. Draining Yugi dry just wasn't an option. Atem sighed, and after rinsing his mouth, left the facility.

"…Said he was cleaning up," Yugi said as he placed three large books on the table they were at.

"What do you need those for?" Atem asked.

"Research."

"I didn't mean now, Atem. I meant later," Yami said trying to fight back grin.

"Oh, Yami," Yugi cried dramatically falling into his lap, "it was horrible. He treated me in such a rough manner."

"Oh, you poor thing," Yami cooed playing along.

"I was rough with him? Heh, he asked if we could make out afterwards!"

"And you denied his request?"

"Shut up."

"Sometimes Atem, your restraint is a hindrance not a benefit."

"Just shut up," Atem sighed slumping into a chair. "I'm tired."

"Oh, do you need me to carry you back to our apartment?" Yugi asked.

"Can you?" Atem asked looking up at him. Yugi could already see a fond memory resurfacing in his brain.

"No, but I can lend a shoulder."

"Hm, no thanks. I should be all rested by the time you get out of class."

"Whatever. Your loss." Yugi shrugged, and slid into his own chair and opened one of the books.

The rest of the week shot by in relatively the same fashion. As in Yugi studying, and doing his homework for his two classes. Not tempting Atem with his blood. Come Friday morning though, they could no longer ignore the vampire confinement problem next door.

"If you poke me one more time, Konner, I'm gonna rip your head off!" Samuel screamed across the hall.

"Good! It'll save me from this senseless boredom!" Konner screamed back.

"Mm, what time is it?" Yugi asked lifting his head to look at the clock. 3:15 am shined back at him.

"Knock it off you two!" Marcus shouted. "In just a few days we'll be free of this entrapment! I think you can keep your egos in check until them!"

"Here comes my finger, Samuel!"

"Konner!"

"That's it! I'm gonna rip you up so bad, the coroner won't know what's vampire and what's not!"

"I think it's time to let them out now," Yami sighed throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

"Yeah, sounds like it," Atem agreed doing the same.

"Samir won't actually kill Karim, will he?" Yugi asked as a loud thud sounded from the apartment across the hall. Yami bolted out of the room.

"This isn't their first scuffle, but if we don't interfere, it might be their last," Atem explained quickly before dashing after Yami. Yugi didn't fail to notice that he heard the front door magically lock.

It was a good thing too. Almost as soon as he heard the door open across the hall, he heard Marcus cursing about interfering royals with his revenge on a deviant human charge.

"I assure you, Marcus, he's receiving a full punishment for it," Yami said trying to calm him down.

"By doing what? Getting fucked into the mattress so hard that he has to be carried everywhere?"

"Are you crazy?! If we tried that then we'd be further than square zero. We'd be at square negative twenty."

"Well, he assured me that his plans would make you happy! Did he lie? Are you not happy?"

"He never told what his planned idea was, did he?" Atem asked.

"He only told me that he didn't want an audience. Any man can pick up the drift of stay out of the bedroom just from that."

"Right, um, well, it's like this."

It was silent for a minute or two.

"And you're okay with so little?" Marcus asked with incredulity heavy in his voice.

"I suppose to an outsider it would seem that way, but it's not. It's a big step, and he just didn't want to lose his nerve."

"Which is why he asked if I could get lost."

"And he did it in such a nice way, too!" Yami joked. "I mean, he gave you plenty of food, good comforts, plenty of time to get better acquainted with one another, and plan your revenge. Honestly, could you find a better human charge anywhere on this earth?"

"I seem to recall you being a more obedient charge than this current one."

"Ah! But I wasn't human."

"You were until you turned 16."

"Can I get a new detail for a couple of weeks?" Samir asked.

"No, you were assigned this one," Atem said sternly. "You can all have the weekend off though."

There was a grumbling of what sounded like acceptance, and then a massive group of people walking off. The door unlocked again, and Atem and Yami reappeared in the bed.

"You're still awake," Yami said, "why're you still awake?"

"These walls are really thin," Yugi complained laying his head down on Yami's chest.

"Are you sure it's not that you're really excited about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"It's Friday, Yugi," Atem explained softly. They were both gauging his reaction.

"Hm, it should be interesting," Yugi yawned before falling asleep.

[Time skip]

"This was your idea, you know," Atem pointed out.

"I'm well aware of whose idea it was, Atem. I hardly need you to remind me," Yugi snapped back.

"So, what're you waiting for? Get off the counter and get in here."

"Um, I will. In a moment. Just…um, can you two turn around for a minute?"

"Why?" Yami asked his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Because your staring is making me uncomfortable."

"What…are you shy?" Atem asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm feeling a bit of that coming back right now."

Yami started to snicker at both Yugi's answer and Atem's jaw dropping reaction. Atem smacked him upside the head, but he just continued to laugh. Atem seized his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Would you stop laughing! This isn't funny! He's gone all shy like a virgin again!"

"Which if you think about it is kind of cute. It's like we get to claim him all over again. I'll let you go first this time."

"Not the point."

Yugi quietly hopped off the counter, and used their moment of distraction to get undressed. He slipped into the tub on the other side, making it ripple in their direction a little. Both heads snapped over to him to see that he was chin deep in the water already.

"Um, thanks for the distraction, Yami. It was appreciated."

"Wasn't my intention to provide one, but you're welcome."

"Oh no, none of this," Atem said shaking his head at Yugi. "We need to at least see shoulders."

Yugi's eyes widened at him. This was a fear they recognized. They knew it very well. Yugi was about to bolt. Atem slid forwards and grabbed the same wrist of the hand that had just grabbed the ledge. He pulled his hand off of the ledge, and secured an arm around his waist. Slowly, Atem pulled him away from the edge of the bathtub.

"Shh, easy," Atem whispered when he started to shake.

Yami's hands ran through his hair. Yugi whimpered when he tugged on his wrist and Atem didn't let go.

"Am I hurting you?"

 **No. I just want it back.**

"How about if I hold your hand instead?"

 **Just wash my hair so I can get out.** ** _Please_** **.**

"But you just got in," Yami said frowning his hands falling to his sides.

Yugi's head snapped up, " _Please_."

Fear. It rippled through Yugi's entire system like an endless typhoon. He knew it was showing in his eyes. He wasn't a fool. He could hear his heart, and feel his pulse beating through the vein on his neck. Yugi knew that this had been his idea. An idea he had to become comfortable around one another again, but he'd just expected them to look from a distance. To let him come to them, not them drag him into the middle of the tub. He was at their mercy in this spot, and it made him increasingly uncomfortable.

Yami reached out towards him. Yugi's entire body tensed. Even his toes curled in apprehension for whatever it was that Yami was going to do. But he only released him from Atem's hold.

"Get out," Yami said simply nodding his head to the right.

Yugi scrambled to the edge, hopped the ledge, grabbed a towel and curled up in the corner with it wrapped around his entire body. Atem had locked the door when they'd come in. Yugi would've actually gotten out of the room if he hadn't of.

"What did you do that for?"

"Remember the Valentine's we didn't attend?"

"How could I possibly forget?"

"Do you remember how we let him come to us, and how we didn't even try to approach him?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Should've applied the same tactics here."

"I don't think giving him his way is a good idea."

"You're not," Yugi interrupted in a small voice. "I still intend to let you wash my hair. I just need a moment. I just need you to not touch anything but my hair, okay?"

"Why?" Atem asked.

"I can handle the touching while we're sleeping, but I think that's because I'm used to it. And we're partially clothed. It's a lot different in here though. All of us are just flesh and bones. Just touch my hair for now, okay?"

"Yugi, how long will that continue for? Do you even know?" Yami asked.

"No, I don't."

"Maybe we should just forget it and go to bed," Atem sighed.

"NO! I must do this! I will do it! Just give me a little time, please."

"You still don't trust us, do you?" Yami asked in a quiet voice.

"I want to, believe me I do, I just can't. You've most likely already noticed that my mind and body seem to be at war with one another. Do you even understand how conflicting that is though? When I want you so desperately, and yet, I feel as if I can't have you? It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Yugi broke down in tears, hiding his face in his knees. He heard the water shift, like one of them was getting up.

"No."

Yami's voice was sharp. A hand sounded like it caught the wrist of the other. The water shifted again, but this time like a body was sinking back into it. Yugi tried to rein in his tears, but it was a few moments before he was able to. Once he had though, he dried them with the towel, and slowly stood up.

The towel was still wrapped tightly around his body as he walked back to the tub. When he reached the edge of it, he just let the towel drop. It was far too late to be shy. He climbed into the tub with them watching this time. Both of their eyebrows had disappeared into their hairline. Pushing away from the edge, he floated to the middle of the tub where they still were.

"I'll try not to run this time," Yugi said in a voice so quiet, he was lucky they were vampires, or they probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Alright, tilt your head back."

Yugi did as he was asked, and felt water run through his hair. He shrunk down further into the water, and a hand cupped the side of his neck.

"Maybe we shouldn't push the barrier," Yami whispered.

"Please, I need you to do this, please," Yugi begged his face scrunching up as he fought to control the rising fear in his mind. A pair of lips kissed his forehead, and his whole body relaxed.

That was how they washed his hair. When they felt a rising panic over the link, or could see him tensing, they'd kiss his forehead. And just like that, he'd relax again, for about a minute anyway. As soon as his hair was washed they scooted away from him expecting him to shoot over to the far side of the tub. He didn't. He stayed exactly where he was.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, right?" he asked opening one eye to look at them.

Yami shoved him under the water. Yugi spat a jet of water at him as soon as he resurfaced. Atem just shook his head.

"Seriously though, now that we've gotten over the initial hurdle, the next time shouldn't be as bad."

"We can only hope that we're that lucky," Atem sighed laying his arms out over the edges.

Yugi scooted over by him, laying his head down on one of his arms. "I love you both, so much. You know that, right?"

"More than we deserve," Atem said cupping his cheek.

Yugi smiled, closing his eyes, shifting slightly on Atem's arm. Atem frowned before a complete serene feeling flowed over the link. Yami snickered.

"I guess it takes a lot of energy to put up a fight against your own fragile state of mind."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just wish he didn't have this unique ability to go to sleep at any time of his choosing."

"Come on, let's put him to bed."

"Alright. Wait, what about washing his body?"

"No. Besides, he did that this morning in the shower. Or did you not smell that too masculine of a scent coming off of him when he came out of the bathroom this morning?"

"I was making breakfast."

"It lingered for a good part of the morning."

"Making breakfast."

"Whatever."

[Time skip]

"Mm, yeah, so it wasn't that bad," Yugi said into the phone. "Malik, I really am sorry."

 _"_ _Me too, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have butted in. I should've just taken Marik's advice and kept_ _out of it."_

"Or just let Saki take care of it."

 _"_ _Did she really slap you?"_

"Yes. It hurt too!"

 _"_ _I bet. I still remember when she slapped me when I wouldn't stop teasing her in front of her_ _high school crush."_

 _"_ _What high school crush?"_

 _"_ _None of your business, Marik!"_

"That was hilarious. I still don't remember who was redder though, Sakura, or Ichigo."

 _"_ _I'd say it was a dead even tie, until she slapped me. Then I trumped in the red face category."_

"Ha ha, I just can't believe I actually fell asleep in the tub."

 _"_ _Eh, you had a good support system, didn't you?"_

"Yeah."

 _"_ _Besides it's not the first time, and most certainly won't be the last."_

"Probably."

 _"_ _What's wrong, Yugi?"_

"Everything. I mean I want them so bad, but I feel as if I'm being held back for some reason. I just can't make any sense of it."

 _"_ _I wish I could help, but I don't know how."_

"You shouldn't have to. This is my dilemma, but I'm sure the answer will come to me eventually."

 _"_ _It usually does, doesn't it?"_

"Mm-hm. Oh, they're coming back. Bye, Malik!"

 _"_ _Bye?" he sounded offended._

Yugi quickly hung up, and shoved the phone under his pillow. He didn't bother laying down, just sat there, twiddling his thumbs with a blanket draped over his shoulders. They came in a second later, pausing in the doorway. Yugi looked up at them before back down to his hands. This was so awkward.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry about last night," Yugi muttered looking at anything _but_ them.

"Really?" Atem asked in an incredulous voice. "For which part?"

"Um, freaking out on you."

Atem snorted, "Oh, Yugi, we would've been more concerned if you hadn't."

"What? Why?"

Yami smirked before approaching the bed, and cupping his face. He rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs, just looking at him with pure love in his eyes. Yugi didn't know why, but for some reason seeing that look directed at him made him feel like someone was clenching his heart in a tight fist.

"So cute," Yami whispered before kissing him.

Yugi's heart exploded in stutters, like a race horse streaming across the track. Yami yanked back, staring down at Yugi in horror. Yugi's own eyes were already dilated. He didn't understand, he didn't understand, he didn't understand.

Yami sighed, grabbing the back of his head, and pulling it into his chest instead. "Maybe last night took more of a toll on him than we originally thought."

"I'm going to work on homework now," Yugi muttered pushing Yami's hand away. He slipped off the bed, and slunk over to his desk. And that's how the rest of their weekend passed. Yugi working on his schoolwork, and Atem and Yami switching off going to meetings, and watching him work at his desk.

By the time Monday arrived, Yugi still didn't know what was wrong with him, and it was driving him mad. Every time Yami touched him his heart would go into what felt like a panic attack, and when Atem did the same thing it remained silent. Yami didn't need to hide his expression of hurt, Yugi could feel it just fine. He didn't know _why_ this was happening all of a sudden though.

Yugi stood in the hallway, his head resting against the wall as he delayed going back to the room just yet. He'd only just told them he was leaving the library, and it would take him a little time to pack everything up. Two young girls were talking just a little ways away from him, and he was able to pick up on their conversation in the silent hallway.

"I just don't understand why you don't trust him, Kyoko."

"That's part of the problem. I do trust him, Tifa, it's just me I don't trust."

"Wait, what?"

"I know he deserves to hear the truth, especially from me, but what if he just walks away? I mean, I'd deserve it, but what if she makes contact with him before I tell him? That's what I mean when I say I trust him, but not me."

"Kyoko, you're keeping that secret that you found his birth Mother for a reason. So he doesn't get hurt, remember?"

"Is that really my call though?"

"No." The word slipped out of Yugi's mouth before he even knew he was saying something. Both turned to him as he slumped down the wall, his head falling into his hands.

"Who're you?" the one called Tifa asked.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that it's not my choice whether or not he gets to know. The point of the matter is that he deserves to know. It is his family, not mine, and I have no right to hide them from him."

"Yeah, I've been feeling the same way for a while now too," Kyoko said.

"No sense in avoiding it then," Yugi said standing up, "best to just get it out of the way as soon as possible." He walked away from them, and straight to home.

Yami was sitting on the couch playing KH II. Those poor heartless, they had no idea what they'd done to receive such torment as what they were currently facing. Atem was in the kitchen making dinner. Neither said a word to him as he sat his backpack down, and walked towards the couch. He braced his hands on the back of couch, on either side of Yami's shoulders.

"Yami, do you mind taking a walk with me tomorrow morning? Just the two of us?"

"Oh, you actually _want_ to be alone with me? Funny, I could have sworn it was the exact opposite."

"Please," Yugi begged wrapping his arms around Yami, placing his cheek into his hair, "I know what's wrong. We need to talk, just you and I."

"We need to talk? Those words are never followed by anything good."

"Please," Yugi begged again, as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, "this talk has healing effects for us both. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Atem asked.

"Stay out of it, Atem!" Yugi said shooting up to stare at the man. "This has nothing to do with you. For once in this relationship, just _stay out of it_."

"But, you're both hurting so how is that nothing to do with me?" Atem demanded appearing beside the couch.

"Because it's not you I'm hurting. It's Yami. And I'm sorry for that. I'm so sorry."

"How're you hurting just Yami, exactly? I feel his pain as well as I do yours."

 _"_ _Stay out of it!"_ Yugi screeched.

Yami paused the game, and stood up, putting pressure on Atem's chest and stomach. "Just stay out of it, Lover. If he feels this strongly about it, than I think it would be wise for you to follow his suggestion. He's probably afraid of you taking sides, and that is his reasoning behind you staying out of it. And with our history, he has every right to be scared of that."

"Fine whatever," Atem grumbled before turning and going back into the kitchen.

"What time do you want to take this walk?"

"One am?"

"How about eight?"

"How about seven?"

"Seven is fine."

"Yugi. Dinner." Atem set a plate with a tantalizing smell wafting from it on the counter. That alone made Yugi approach the counter to see what he'd cooked up. Steak. Atem's specialty steak too. Yugi sat down, but didn't eat, just played with the plate.

"Yugi, you need to eat," Yami said in a calm voice from behind him.

"Not hungry."

"We're well aware, but you still need to eat something."

"Why? Is it important or something?"

"Why don't we take that walk now?"

"I'm sorry, Yami, but I can't do that. I'm too selfish." Yugi stood up and kissed him, before going into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, before falling to the ground, and crying into his arms. He felt the door press against his back slightly, but he had no reason to move.

"Yugi, explain to me how you're too selfish by wanting to take this walk/talk of yours tomorrow instead of tonight," Yami said from the other side of the door the sound almost directly in his ear.

"Our relationship is surreal right now, yours and mine. Please, let me keep it that way a little longer?"

"It is?"

Yugi opened the door, crawled out of the room, and into Yami's lap. "I want to keep you a little longer. Can I keep you…a little longer?"

"What're you so afraid of?" Yami asked frowning at him as he brushed his bangs away from his face.

"Losing you. I should've said something from the beginning, but I…I…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Yami. I'm sorry."

"Well, if you're this petrified by whatever it is you want to tell me, then yes, you can keep me a little longer." Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, while throwing a look at Atem over his head. It clearly said 'what's this about?'

Atem shrugged back. He didn't have not a clue. He was just as lost as Yami was. He did pick up Yugi's full plate, wrap it up, and put it in the fridge though. Yami stood up, and took Yugi into the room and tried to put him down on the bed. Yugi clung to him as if he was the life line tethering him to this world.

"Hey, Atem, can you find me a save point on that game? It seems I'm going to be a pillow tonight."

"Yeah, sure, but I call being the blanket!"

"Well, I've been the blanket for several nights now, so I'm okay with that."

No one slept that night. Yugi dreading the morning sun, and Yami and Atem wondering what it was that Yugi was afraid to say. Morning still came though, and it was soon time for Yugi to lay in the bed he'd made for himself. Yami stood by the door, as he waited for Yugi to put on his jacket. Yugi gave a small sigh before grabbing Yami's hand, and leading him out of the apartment. It was time, no more avoiding it now, he just hoped that Yami wouldn't be too angry.

Walking along a less used path, Yugi diverted from it and down a small dirt path. It led to a grassy glade, in the middle of a circle of trees. Yugi sat down, and motioned for Yami to do the same. Yami did, and Yugi sat there for a moment, before dropping right into it.

"I need you to promise not to interrupt me, or say anything until I'm finished. I won't be able to get it all out if you do."

"All right, you have my word."

"So, you remember how I disappeared not this past September, but the one before it?"

Yami gave a single nod, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to, his eyes narrowed, and though they spoke of confusion, they also had suspicion in there too.

"Okay, then you'll recall that I said I went to Andorra, and that I was looking for your sisters, but failed in my attempts. I lied."

Yami looked away from him, and then back again, as he motioned for him to continue. Or maybe explain what he meant.

"I did go to Andorra, but I lied about your sisters. I found them, Yami."

Yami opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"I was afraid, that if I told you that I found them, you'd be happy. I'd see you so happy, only to have to crush that happiness. I didn't want to do that, so I lied. That's not all though, I also made them a promise that I wouldn't ever tell you about them, because they wanted nothing to do with you."

 _"_ _Please, I made a promise. I made a promise."_

Yugi looked away as the words flashed through his mind from Yami's. Yugi looked back at him. "And then all that time passed, and I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I could feel pain coursing over the link, and didn't want you to feel anymore. I was also afraid that you wouldn't believe me. That you'd be even angrier with me that I hid the truth, and then tried to tell you it.

"I told myself over and over again that I was doing the right thing by keeping it from you, that I was saving you from the pain of knowing the harsh truth. I know that's true in a way, but it's also wrong. I had, _have_ , no right to keep the truth from you. I should have told you right away, and then let you make your own decisions from that. I'm sorry, and only hope that you can forgive me for my deceitfulness."

Yugi sighed, he was finished. Yami said nothing. He just looked down at the grass in front of him. Thinking he wanted to be alone, Yugi stood up.

"I'll leave you to your own thoughts," Yugi said quietly turning to leave. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, he was 20 feet up in a tree on a limb that he was sure wasn't supposed to hold the weight of two people.

"Uh, Yami-" the vampire clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, I'm trying to think. My silence wasn't permission for you to leave. So, let's take this step by step. When Logan came to you at Sakura's wedding and asked if you wanted to meet his Mistress, you said yes, and went with him of your free volition?"

Yugi nodded.

"So when you arrived in Andorra, you left us a message on our phone to let us know you were still alive. Then you met my younger sisters, where they told you they wanted nothing to do with me?"

Yugi removed his hand from his mouth, "no, not exactly."

"Then why would you think that they wanted nothing to do with me?"

"A few of them had the King's touch on them. I ordered them to tell me why your sisters wanted me to stay there for forever."

"What do you mean stay there forever?"

"They were afraid I'd give their location away to their older brother. Which I'm doing now. Jacob and Carissa also told me why they didn't want anything to do with you. They searched for you as much as you searched for them. They found you first. Those two week tours you take, apparently you passed by each other the first time, and neither one of you recognized the other. When you passed each other again though, in the same way, they called and screamed for you, but your head didn't even turn. It was just another couple of Queen Yami fanatics."

"It's so unfair," Yugi continued before Yami could even open his mouth.

"What is?"

"That they'd expect you to remember their voices after all these years. You both grew up. You remembered their voices as being small and infant like, the same as yours, of course you weren't going to recognize them in a crowd that large."

"Yugi…how did you get back to us?"

"The same way I found out that information. I ordered a couple of them, the ones that had been touched by the King, to help me escape after a week and a half."

"Back to us, where we got so angry so fast, we didn't even stop to think. Yugi, I was going to invite you back home a couple of days later, when I followed you around TU, but you didn't even looked bothered by the fact that we kicked you out. Why?"

"Because I was trying to hide my pain. In public at least. In the confines of my apartment though, that was a different story. I was trying to play it off cool. I guess I was thinking that if I didn't look hurt, than I couldn't be hurt."

"So why tell me about my sisters now?"

"Because I gave them invitations to the Christmas Eve Ball. Another one of my half-baked plans. I was thinking, what if they showed up before I told you all this? What would hurt you more? Me telling you that I know them, or them telling you that they know _me_. The answer is so obvious though, it would definitely be the latter. It would've meant that not only did I lie to you, but I was too coward to own up to my lie, and tell the truth."

"You're lucky they didn't show last year. They may never show up at all. You realize this?"

"Yeah, but I thought that maybe they could reconcile with you. You know, get over their petty anger, and you three would be a family again."

"Such an optimist. So, when do you want to tell Atem?"

"Wouldn't it be better though, if this fight stayed exactly like it was supposed to in the first place? Just between you and I, I mean."

"Yugi, you didn't just run out on me, you ran out on him too. And he needs to know, so if they do show up, he's not wandering in the dark on this. So he doesn't flip on you for no reason."

"Fine, tell him. I'll find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Tomorrow. However long it takes him to calm down."

"You think he's going to yell at you?"

"I expected you to."

"Don't get me wrong, Yugi, I am angry with you. I just don't see a reason to start yelling at you. It'd be like taking one step forwards and three steps back. You took a huge risk by telling me all this, and if I reacted with yelling, it makes me afraid that you'd never tell me anything again. Which isn't how Atem will react. The man hates secrets more than anything."

Yugi looked behind him at Yami, "like you and your sisters being triplets?"

Yami's eyes widened, and Yugi felt like someone just dropped him an ice filled lake. He shivered, it had become that cold that quickly.

"You did meet them," Yami whispered, "but as always they failed to mention that I was born at 10 pm something, and them at 12 am something. Making me their older brother, and they twins. But yes, my Mother was carrying around three fetuses for nine months."

"Oh. They said it so vindictively, I thought maybe you had told yourself it enough times so now it was the truth for you. I'm not telling Atem, Yami, he'll get upset even though he has no reason to."

"So, you're going to leave it up to me."

"Do you want some space? Some time to think?"

"No," Yami responded sharply. There was a blur of color, and they were on the ground again. "My instincts tell me that if I leave you alone in the next 24 to 48 hours, the consequences could be extreme. What does yours say?"

"That you have every right to walk away and not look back."

"That sounds a lot more like your conscious than your heart, Yugi," Yami responded cupping his face in his hands and lifting it up towards him. He kissed him, and Yugi melted into every curve of Yami's body. There was none of the reaction that there'd been over the past couple of days. When Yugi tried to pull Yami's shirt off though, Yami pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Baby steps, remember?"

"Those are for children. I want you now."

"Happy to hear it, but this is neither the time nor place. Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

"Are you buying? I left my wallet back at the place. I didn't think I'd need it."

"Are you trying to strip me of my honor?"

"This is a…date?"

"It may have been a while, but I think I remember how those go. Come on, let's go out." Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder and the two of them left the small reclusive area. Yugi leaned into Yami, feeling as if the world was spinning correctly on its axis again. They were going to be just fine.

[Time skip]

Yugi cowered under the blankets, the pillow pressed tightly to his ears. Yami should've kept it between them. He shouldn't have said anything. Why did he tell him, why?

"I think the real question is why you're acting so calm about it! He knew how much this mattered to you, Yami! He knew, and he lied!" Atem yelled.

"I told you so you'd know! Not so you could jump down his throat about it!" Yami screamed back.

He couldn't stay here. He was going to die at Atem's hands if he stayed here. He knew he should've never come back. Yugi knew he should've stayed away for the night, or two, or three. Darting to the window, he opened it, and threw the blanket out the window where it landed on a fire escape a floor down. Looking over his shoulder once, he heard them still fighting. So he squeezed himself out next, and slowly lowered himself as close as he could get to the fire escape. He let go, dropping down.

Looking up at the window above him, he didn't see any immediate heads poke out. So wrapped up in their argument over him, always over him, that they didn't even notice his grand escape. He picked up the blanket, tied it around his neck, and climbed down to the bottom floor.

Then he ran to one of the parks nearby. He sat on one of the benches, pulling the blanket closer to his body. Fall was definitely here, it was getting colder and colder by each night that passed. He wasn't sitting there by himself long though, soon someone sat down next to him. Yugi looked over to see Yami's profile.

"I told you," Yugi said looking down at the ground.

Yami sighed, before holding up his coat, "can you put this on for me?"

Yugi did as he asked, looking around as he did so for Atem. The other vampire wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He's not here, Yugi. He's back at the apartment, tied up in some nasty restraints. I think I might've made a mistake. This whole time, you and Atem really had nothing to fight about. He was simply caught up between ours. I think I just gave him a reason to fight with you. I'm sorry."

"We were making progress, Yami. I can't lose either of you anymore. It'll rip me apart inside. I won't recover from it. I've reached the end of my rope. I'm sure you two have as well. What're we going to do?"

"Well first, we're going to go back to the apartment, where it's far less cold. Then you're going to go to bed, and Atem and I will take a walk so we can talk about the fruitlessness of his anger. I am the only one who has a right to be angry. He does not."

"Are you going to come back?"

"Of course," Yami whispered kissing his forehead, before standing up and holding out his hand. Yugi slipped his into it with a natural ease. Allowing Yami to take him back.

"Forgive me," Yami said softly as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"For what?" Yugi asked as he felt Yami's thumb press down on his pressure point. Instant lights out.

"His behavior is disgraceful, and I don't want you to see him in such a nasty state."

That's what Yugi heard as the darkness of oblivion took him away.

[Time skip]

 _She's talking to angels  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers  
Falling apart_

 _Waiting for superman to pick her up  
In his arms  
In his arms  
She's waiting for superman_

 _To lift her up  
And take her anywhere  
Show her love  
Flying through the-_

"Hello?" Yugi asked answering his phone.

"Hey."

Yugi whipped around, dropping his phone in the process. Atem closed up the one in his hand. He looked tired and worn out. Yami was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he? Where's Yami?"

"In the kitchen, making breakfast."

Yugi had barely turned before Atem had his back planted firmly against the door.

"Just hear me out, okay? I was out of line, and should not have blown up like that. Yes, you may have lied, but you came clean too. Was that what you were so worried about? When you said you didn't want to hurt him?"

"Yes. I had no right to keep it from him to begin with. It wasn't my call of whether or not he knew, and I tried to make it anyway. I should've just told him, and then let him make his own decision. Our bond would have been fixed much sooner if I had."

"He wouldn't of listened. Neither of us did. All we did was…yell." Atem slunk to the ground, his head in his hands. "Our first course of action is to always yell. Hell, I roared at you. I don't have to wonder anymore why you took off so fast." His voice came out choked, like he was…crying.

Yugi slowly approached him with a hand outstretched until it landed on his shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze, before falling to his knees and gathering the man into his arms. Atem just cried into his shirt. There were few times that Yugi saw him cry, and each time it felt as if he was witnessing something he wasn't supposed to. Like every wall he'd ever built had crumbled into rubble at his feet.

"It's okay, Atem. It's okay, I'm here. I forgive you. I'll always forgive you, no matter what you may do to me. I'll always turn the other cheek and forgive you. Eventually anyway."

Atem let out a watery chuckle as he looked up at Yugi. Yugi kissed his forehead, before resting his cheek against it. He just rubbed Atem's back, and let him to continue to soak his shirt in tears. The man fell asleep in his arms, leaving Yugi feeling a little helpless. They could pick him up with ease, but there was no way he could do the same with them.

"Here, let me help," Yami whispered, leaning down to pick up Atem and carry him over to the bed.

"That must have been some walk and talk," Yugi said staring at Atem's tear stained face.

"It was more of me doing all the talking, and him being forced to listen."

"Oh. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Come and see," Yami said opening the door.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No, I want you to see."

"Okay." Yugi walked into the kitchen area to see grilled fish, onigiri, and miso soup waiting for him. "Uh, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just felt like doing something fancy this morning."

"So you made me a traditional breakfast?"

"Yep."

"Can you be fancy every morning?"

Yami rolled his eyes at Yugi, "tell me it's delicious, and I might think about it."

Yugi popped a spoonful of the soup into his mouth, "Mm, it's delicious, Yami!"

"Liar."

"Fish is good! Rice is a little over cooked. And you do realize that Tofu doesn't need to be grilled before you add it to the soup, right?"

"I do now."

"How is that I, who isn't allowed into the kitchen, knows this and you don't?"

"Yugi, be quiet and eat your food."

"Thanks for the 'fancy', Yami," Yugi said with a small grin.

"You're welcome."

"Why're you being so nice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yami."

"Just eat, Yugi, please. It's been an exhausting few days, and I just want you to eat, okay?" Yami sighed going to slump down onto the couch.

Yugi climbed off his stool, and went over to straddle Yami's lap.

"There's no way you're done eating."

"Do you want me to baby you?"

"No, Yugi."

"I'm not teasing, Yami. I'm sure I can baby you in the right way," Yugi whispered into his ear, before kissing below it. He continued to kiss his way slowly down his neck, making Yami moan, or maybe it was a groan, beneath him.

"Are you _trying_ to test my restraint, Yugi?"

"No, I just want to baby you," he replied before biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, hard. Yami gasped, his hands latching onto Yugi's hips so tightly he was sure they were going to leave a bruise.

 **Mine.**

It was a deep guttural growl that echoed over the mind link. Said in such a possessive way, Yami's head fell back against the back of the couch. The last time he'd heard that was in January, and had been for an entirely different reason. Yugi had been laying claim to them. Now though, he was simply marking him for the _pleasure_ of it more so than to actually mean something.

"Did he just claim you?" Atem asked in amazed wonder from somewhere to the left of them.

"Uh huh."

Atem whooped, shouting with joy. Their goal could move so much more quickly now towards its intended end. Marcus came out of the bedroom, looking confused as he yawned.

"Waz go on?"

"Oh, our Dear has finally decided that he wants us too."

"What're you talking about? He's always wanted you. Is it the world's fault that you were too dumb to notice?"

"Yugi, you're aware I'm still angry with you right?" Yami asked in a testy voice.

Yugi responded by finding a new patch of skin on his shoulder and giving it a particularly fierce bite.

 **Mine.**

"I don't think he cares," Atem said leaning over him, looking at Yugi with yearning.

"Well, he's going to in a minute."

"Yeah, why's that?" Marcus asked.

"You'll see," Yami responded with pure confidence. Atem looked down between them, to see Yami's pleasure from Yugi's actions showing physically. He was right, as soon as that touched Yugi, all of his actions would cease. And then Yugi ground down against Yami, making him rise faster.

Yami flipped Yugi so fast onto back, even Atem had to blink as he never saw when it happened. Yugi was just pinned to the couch under Yami, his wrists restrained against the armrest. Yami had one foot planted firm against the ground, the knee of his other leg sunk into the couch at his hip.

"Oh, it's so simple, isn't it Yugi?" Yami asked in a throaty raspy voice.

"What is?" Yugi asked in a tone that was too innocent, even for him.

Yami looked up at Atem, "he never had a fight with you. Just me." He looked back down at Yugi. "You came home, and lied. We were so angry, we didn't even catch it. I tossed you out first, and continued to insult you while Atem remained stoic and indifferent as time went on. Honestly, I kept hoping he'd grab you and drag you back home, especially after November. We both knew you were never coming back.

"When I saw you at the airport, I wanted to grab you, and take you with us. But my anger at your alleged false testimony made me act irrationally instead, and I lashed out not even knowing if you were in listening range or not. I paid more personally for that than Atem. I lost your trust as a close companion. And now you're closer to Atem now, than you are me.

"When you admitted you were keeping a secret from us, you became more direct and said you were really just keeping it from me. All this time, that guilt of knowing what I want to know, have been wanting to know for millennia's, has been eating away at you. It's been preventing you from touching me, or allowing me to touch you. So you shared it, and the wall shattered at your feet. Now you're open and free, of all burden. I bet we could have sex on this couch right now, and you'd have no problem with it."

"Ah, I wouldn't go that far," Yugi said, his face heating up in that brilliant crimson color that they so adored. "But you are right. I did feel guilty every time you touched me in a loving way, or I tried to do the same to you. It's why I got so shy or fidgety. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I was just…ashamed."

"So," Atem drew out the word as he looked between the two of them, "if you just have sex with Yami, does that mean everything is fixed?"

Yugi started to struggle against Yami's hold, and he released him. Yugi reached up, and tugged Atem down on top of Yami, before climbing on top of them both. Then he leaned down, and started to kiss Atem on the edge of his jaw, just below his ear, in whisper light touches. Atem was panting like a wolf in heat in seconds.

"You know, Muhtaram, I feel squished," Yami's muffled voice declared.

"Can't imagine why," Marcus replied rolling his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Yami's slightly less muffled voice asked.

"Torture," Atem gasped.

"Hm, sounds like fun. Can I join in?"

 **His back is just as sensitive.**

 ** _Indeed it is._**

"Wait, no, that's not-ah!" his protests died out in whimpers and moans, as Yami ripped open the back of his shirt and started to apply feather kisses there too.

"Well, I think I'm going to head out now," Marcus said grabbing a few things and leaving.

Yugi kissed down Atem's neck until he reached the juncture between his throat and shoulder. Then he marked Atem in the same way that he had Yami. Rewarding him with the same guttural, territorial growl that he'd given Yami over the mind link. Then he lay his head down on his chest, and started to hum Hold Me Now by Red.

"Atem, what's he doing? Everything just got heavier."

"Using me as his personal pillow," Atem murmured, running his hands through Yugi's hair. Yugi practically purred, kneading Atem's sides like a cat.

Yami howled with laughter, "brushing his hair again?"

"I am indeed. And there goes his toes, curling up in pleasure."

"Hey, Lover?"

"Hm?"

"Mind getting off of me?"

"Yes, actually I do. You make a very comfortable chair," Atem replied grinding down slightly. Yami gasped.

"Revenge is unkind," he said with a slightly shaky voice.

Yugi worked his hands under Atem, and with slight difficulty, lifted him up just enough for Yami to slip out from under him. Yami stood up with a satisfied sound, and sat down on the other side of the couch, hooking Yugi's chest in the process, and pulling his head into his own lap.

"Let's test that earlier theory of mine, huh?"

"What theory?" Atem asked in a slow voice, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing too drastic, Atem. I just want to know if you know how to suck on a lollipop."

"Why? Do you think he's hungry?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, I think he's starving," Yami replied in a sultry voice before leaning down and kissing him. Yugi gripped Atem's pants as Yami kissed him with an intensity that Yugi had never before felt from him. Thus he failed to notice Atem taking his 'lollipop' out.

What he didn't fail to notice though was a brush of cold air, forcing his eyes to spring open. The look in Yami's eyes was that of pure amusement, his lips still working against Yugi's. Then a hot wet heat encased his dick, and Yugi was nothing but a hot writhing mess, as Atem seemed determined to suck him dry.

Yami pulled away from Yugi to whisper in his ear. "Lie to me again about something like this, and I swear the punishment will be far worse."

 **Um, Yami. Punishments are not supposed to be enjoyed. I'm pretty sure he's enjoying this.**

 ** _I don't really care. I just don't want him to lie like that ever again. You could torture him a_** ** _little more, you know._**

 **I've made him cum in three quick successions, how is that** ** _not_** **torture?**

Yugi worked his hands free, and pinched both vampires. Both jumped up and away in surprise. Yugi took the opportunity to catapult himself over the back of the couch. Quickly pulling up his pants, he rushed over to the island in the kitchen and put it between them. He grabbed a random object off the counter and brandished it at them.

"Stay back! The both of you! I've got…chopsticks, and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"Hm, maybe he wasn't enjoying his punishment," Yami said turning to Atem his chin resting on the back of the couch.

Atem rolled his eyes, vanishing for a second before reappearing back on the couch twirling a pair of chopsticks in his hand. Yugi looked at him, and then down at his hand, which was holding thin air, before looking back up at him. Atem waved them at him.

"Oh, vampires," Yugi sighed collapsing behind the island.

"I think he might be hungry."

"And I think your theory failed, or else he'd still be over here with us."

"My theory was sex, not blowjobs."

"Not the point. He's still getting re-accustomed to us."

"I'm not sure. The last time you tried touching him like that, there was a very unpleasant sound and feeling over our bond. No such thing happened this time. I believe he's accustomed to us, just weary."

" _He_ is still in the room! You're aware of this right?" Yugi asked from his position of staring at the kitchen sink.

"And Yugi is aware that we still need to return a favor right?" Yami asked suddenly crouching in front of him.

"Uh, favor?"

Yami responded by touching the dark bruise on his neck.

"Uh, Yugi isn't sure why he did that. In fact it's very uncharacteristic of him." Yugi slowly stood up, very aware of how cornered he'd made himself.

"Is it now?" Yami asked standing up in the same slow motion as him. "Because I recall a time quite clearly when this same Yugi would jump us on a regular basis just so he could mark us."

"We must be thinking of two different people. It's the only explanation." Yugi turned his head to the right, exposing his left side to Yami.

"I see," Yami whispered before pouncing on the human. He attached his mouth quickly to the pale flesh and started to mark him.

A heated body slid in between him and the island behind him. A second mouth attached to the right side of neck, and started to make its own mark. This was something that should've been very pleasurable to Yugi, but being in such a compromising position between the two, only made him burst out in tears. He knew it was irrational, and that he'd marked them first, but it was too much all at once. Someone was peppering his face with kisses.

"Sh, sh, sh, Yugi, it's alright, it's all alright," Yami cooed pulling his face into his chest.

"Too much too soon," Atem muttered.

Yugi felt Yami nod, his cheek pressed to the top of his head. "We're running out of time."

"We'll make it, don't you worry," Atem consoled, wrapping his arms around the both of them. "Yugi, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Go to sleep."

Yugi's eyes started to flutter shut.

"He needs to eat," Yami scolded.

"He'll be fine."

"Don't fight," Yugi muttered before he was completely out of it. Stupid suggestive hypnotism.

[Time skip]

Yugi woke slowly with a big yawn. He was laying in his bed facing the clock, and his pillow rose and fell in relaxing motions. The minute his eyes hit those red digital numbers, and his brain processed the 5:59 time staring back at him sleep was stolen away quicker than a house in a tornado.

"Ahh! Why didn't either of you wake me!? I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!"

Atem and Yami watched in amusement as Yugi rushed from one end of the room to the next. Brushing his teeth as he pulled on his socks. Combing his hair as he pulled a shirt over his head. Tugging on his shoes as he shoved the sushi that Yami had made down his throat. It really reminded them of the good old days.

"It's Thursday!" Yami called out gently.

"I don't care what day it is! I'm going to be late!" Yugi yelled back throwing on a jacket and running from the apartment, the door slamming in his wake. About a minute or two later, and the door was opening again, with soft trudging footsteps coming their way. "Thursday you say?" Yugi asked leaning against the door frame with a soft glare.

"Indeed."

"And they did try to wake you, Prince," Marcus interrupted from behind. "But someone insisted on sleeping instead. You gave a few grumbled complaints about Atem being just as able to take notes as you were. Also, that the Sensei was a blind old bat, and wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of you anyway."

"I did not!" Yugi cried whipping around to face him.

"Yes, you did, I was sitting in the living room trying not to laugh at your half-asleep theories."

"Your notes, Yugi," Atem said making him spin around again. Atem was holding up some papers. "Yami blamed me, saying it was my fault for not letting you eat. And that I deserved to sit through a two hour class in your stead."

Yugi placed a hand to his face. He didn't know whether to be mortified or to laugh at the situation. So he went with both. He broke down in laughter, as his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Yugi?" Yami questioned.

He couldn't even form a response he was laughing so hard. He slunk to the ground laughing. The laughter not dying away until his sides hurt, and he was finding it hard to breathe. Everyone was looking at him with concern and worry.

"Sometimes it's just good to laugh at yourself, ya know?" Yugi finally said when his breathing had returned to normal. "I'm sorry, Atem."

"For what?"

"For making you sit through that old, blind, and deaf man's lecture. Pretty forgetful too. I swear, we've had the same lecture three times now. Let me see those notes, it might be four now."

Atem shrugged and handed them to him. Yugi saw what looked like Atem starting to write down everything the professor was saying. Then a note saying that another student told him that taking notes was a waste of time, and that they were learning the same thing again for the _fourth_ time. Yugi smirked, and looked up Atem shrugging.

"It was a shame I didn't have Yami's unlocking skills. I would've left the pointless two hour lecture."

"Ha ha ha, I thought that was something all vampires could do."

"No, Yami learned it from some human in that village he lived in. It's been a terrible habit ever since."

"Says the one who has no problem with me using it whenever a human puts one between us," Yami rebutted rolling his eyes.

"Any? Or just me?"

"No, any. Some of our past food sources, like Emilia, Ursula, Howard, Joe, and Lukas, all had so many locks on their doors, it took six or seven attempts before we were able to get at them."

"So persistent."

"We would've died of starvation if we hadn't of been. Every vampire would've. Still though, it was as Emilia was sleeping off her blood loss that Yami here, came up with the brilliant idea of saving time and energy and grabbing them outside the safety of their homes. We still needed to find out where they lived, if they had crafty friends who would help them escape," Atem paused to give Yugi an amused look, to which he laughed at, "but grabbing them outside their homes did indeed make our lives easier."

 _"_ _This is just a guess, but I think that's where he lives."_

"Finding the home is the most difficult part though, right?" Yugi teased.

"Only with you, Mr. I-live-above-a-game-shop."

"Not anymore though. Now, you two are my home. Wherever you two are is where home is always going to be for me."

"You're such a sap," Yami whispered in his ear making Yugi jump.

"No, I'm hungry," Yugi whined putting his arms around his neck. "Make me food?"

"I can think of plenty other ways to feed that hunger instead. None of it involves food." Yami scooped him up off the ground, his hands holding his butt, and Yugi's legs on either side of his hips.

"I've no doubt that you could. However, a human needs to eat and stay healthy. I mean if you don't have a healthy human, than you have a sick human. And if you have a sick human than you can't eat. You want to eat, don't you?"

"Is he threatening us?" Atem asked as he placed a pan on the stove.

"Sounds like it."

"If I don't threaten you every once in a while then you'll just walk all over me," Yugi cooed placing his head on Yami's shoulder.

"And we can't have that, now can we?" Yami asked rolling his eyes.

"No, not at all. It would be horrible if our kids realized that their Mother was just a big softie. They might try to get away with more."

"They're never going to find out you're a big softie, Yugi. You have them trained to think that Mother's word is law. There is no other one that matters."

"Good. At least I did something right."

"Ugh, do you think you guys could flirt a little less? At least when around me anyway?" Marcus groaned.

"Flirting?" Yugi asked in surprise. "We're not flirting."

"Really? Cause it sounds like you are to me."

"Nope, just teasing."

"Is that not the same thing?"

"Uh, no."

"Hey, Yugi, you're beautiful," Atem said suddenly looking at him with hooded eyes.

"Ah, thank you."

"Such a handsome man," he continued walking around the island towards them.

Yugi slipped from Yami's hold to slowly walk back from Atem's just as slow advances. His back hit the back of the couch, and Atem was on him before he could pick a new direction.

"With your moonlit skin, soft lips, and big amethyst eyes. How can anyone stop themselves from falling in love with you?" Atem asked as he traced Yugi's face with feather light fingertips.

Yugi couldn't tear his eyes away from Atem's. There was just something hypnotic about them. Something pulling him in closer and closer to the man in front of him. Their lips touched, and the kiss itself was so loving and sensual Yugi fell into him, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Still though, their eyes never left one another. Hands slipped lower to cup his butt, as Atem slipped his tongue into his mouth and began to explore. Yugi fought with him trying to dominate his mate. Atem's hands slipped lower to cup the back of his knees, and lift him up.

Yugi's eyes slipped closed as he braced his hands on his shoulders. He felt Atem jostle him slightly as he started to walk somewhere. He didn't care as he grabbed the back of his head, turning Atem's head up more for a better angle of getting that delicious taste of exotic spices and a lingering spicy flavor.

"Guess I'm making breakfast again," Yami muttered in the background.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, slightly roused from his almost dream like state. Atem's eyes were the first thing he saw though. Smoldering spinning between crimson and a reddish orange color. Yugi forgot about everything else again as he pulled his face away, kissing along the elder's jawline. He felt himself be laid gently against a soft surface.

Hands played with the edges of his shirt before they slipped up underneath. Ghosting on his sides and chest, tweaking his nipples slightly. Hips rubbed down against his. Yugi blinked again, his mind slowly rising, like smoke towards the sky. Reaching up his own shirt, he grabbed the hands, locking their fingers together and pulling them back out.

"So subtle, and very smooth," Yugi whispered, nipping at the underside of Atem's jaw.

Atem grunted, moving to lay butterfly kisses on Yugi's neck. Yugi just sighed at the attention, allowing Atem more access by stretching his neck.

"You've never used seduction on me before. You or Yami."

"Not true. We've used it plenty of times, just never as overpowering as that."

"I wonder how long you can keep it up?"

"Oh, Yugi, I'm a vampire. I use hypnotism and seduction on daily basis."

"Do you now? And just who are you using it on?"

"Mostly you and Yami. At any and all available opportunities," Atem whispered before sealing their lips together.

"Mmm," Yugi moaned.

 **Talk dirty to me.**

"No, no, no," Yami's voice interrupted as Atem was pulled off of him. "You go make breakfast," he shoved Atem out of the room, "and you go take a cold shower," Yami said pulling Yugi up and pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Wow, way to kill the mood, Yami. I mean, isn't that what you and Atem have been aiming for all this time? The right mood?"

"Right mood or not. I don't think this is the time or place for such activities."

"Oh? Would you prefer the shower? I could always use some company in there." Yugi trailed a finger across Yami's jawline.

"Seduction really isn't your forte, Yugi," Yami said shoving him into the bathroom and shutting the door. "Thank goodness for that too, or we'd be screwed," he muttered under his breath as he went back out into the living area.

Yugi was at the other door as soon as Yami had tossed him in there. Knife throwing wasn't the only thing Luke had taught him. Pulling a bobby pin out of his hair and grabbing a nail file, he started to work at the lock. Yes, they'd locked the door as soon as they entered the apartment, but Yugi didn't think they'd kept up locking it every month like they should've. Luke had taught him that while locking doors was a nice little trick to have, it was also nice to know that it wore off slowly in a 20 day period of time.

 _Click_.

Yugi snickered as he pulled his tools out of the lock and opened the door. Marcus was hopping into a pair of pants, and looked over in confusion. Yugi pressed a finger to his lips, and Marcus just smiled before throwing on a shirt and walking out of the room.

"Hey, those locks you put on doors, they're permanent, right?" Marcus asked, making Yugi want to strangle him.

"Yes. Why?" Atem answered.

"Cause I hear Yugi fiddling with it on my end, that's all."

Yugi flew back into the bathroom, relocked it from the outside, and quietly shut the door. Kneeling down, he got out two of eight bobby pins he had in his hair, and made it look like he was working on the lock again. Not a second too soon, either, as Atem came barging in the door behind him. Yugi looked over his shoulder at him.

"Uh, hi, can I help you with something?"

"You're as bad as Yami!" he exclaimed, snatching the bobby pins from him, and leaving the bathroom. Yugi heard it lock behind him. Yugi wasn't sure if that was conscious or not. Oh well, at least he could still get out through Marcus's room. Yugi turned on the shower, pulled a blow up doll out of his towel closet, and hung it up in the shower. Pressing his ear against Marcus's door, he heard someone walk out, shutting the door behind them.

Yugi grinned, and got down on one knee again, re-opening the lock. Peeking out, he didn't see anyone in the room but Marcus. Marcus who shook his head at him, and put a finger to his lips with a wicked smirk. Yugi returned it with a dirty glare, as he slipped out of the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

Marcus turned back to his computer, printed something off, and then walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open in his wake. That jerk! This had to be some cruel form of payback, it was the only explanation. So, Yugi sat in the corner of the room between both doors.

"Hm, he gave up more quickly than I expected him to," Atem said.

"Forget about it," Marcus said as he rifled through the papers he'd printed. "Ah, Luke, here's our culprit. You guys remember Luke, right?"

"His Home Ec. explosion buddy if I recall."

"Yes, his Father was a werewolf, but died when the child was 14. He's not a werewolf himself, he's human like his birth Mother. Fearing that he would have the gene too though, she dropped him off at the doors to an orphanage. He was adopted a year later by the Kilterstein's. He's so comfortable around his adoptive parents though that he calls Alice his Mom, and, on occasion, Steve his Dad. He told me that Steve could never replace the real thing, but he was a good man, so he was a good Dad."

"Okay, and?" Yami pressed.

"And, Luke had a shady year in that orphanage. Got into all kinds of trouble. Lock picking, dangerous stunts, and other things, pretty much an attention seeker."

"And that all stopped once he was adopted?"

"No," Marcus chuckled, "when Yesenia talked to Alice, it sounded like he perfected most of it after the adoption. Yesenia said she's never doing another interview again. She was stuck in that room sipping O+ for six hours as she listened to every little detail of Luke's life since the adoption. And every near heart attack that he gave her and her husband too."

"Have her track Luke down, and find out every little nasty trick that Luke taught Yugi in their three years of Home Ec. together," Atem ordered.

"Alright, hey, Yasmin, did you get all that? She's on it, though not very willingly. Well, you're not. Then just get caught, and we won't send you on anymore ops. There is not! Can we please chuck all 'Y' names from the list too?"

Atem and Yami just laughed.

"No, we can't get rid of everyone who gives you a hard time every now and again. If we did that, we wouldn't have any guards. You'd be on your own." Atem responded back.

"Details, who needs them?" Marcus asked before the sound of the front door opened and shut.

"So, tell me, why did you use such an overpowering hypnotic trance on him?" Yami asked.

"Actually, I'm more surprised it worked," Atem said back in a slightly vacant voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it, we've been trying to use both subtle and overpowering seduction hypnosis on him for weeks now. Not only had he been openly avoiding us, but he also saw through every attempt. However, two days after he admits his guilt of lying to you and now suddenly they work?"

"Are you trying to say that Yugi was standing in the way of Yugi?"

"No, more like his instincts wouldn't let him get close to us, or rather you, until he admitted to his lies."

"No, his tried to help."

"It also yelled at us. And remember what it said when it did? 'My words are apparently out of line.' Which would make complete sense if Yugi had a guilty conscious."

"Always the submissive," Yami whispered.

"Hm?"

"Yugi. No matter how dominant he appears when our children are around, or even when he was pregnant, he's still always going to be the submissive."

"What makes you come to that conclusion?"

"Fear. He was so afraid the day before he told me the truth. I actually had to stop myself from exploding on him. From screaming, ranting, and raving at him. I took a moment to listen to my instincts, and when he stood up to walk away so I could think, they told me to grab him. Grab him and put him in a position where he wouldn't be able to escape easily. So I put us up a tree. He spoke up again, and I slapped my hand over his mouth. I told him I was thinking, I was actually listening to instructions. Voice what's on my mind, don't yell and don't show anger. That's all it kept repeating over and over again like a mantra.

"So, I did that, and I felt slightly better for it. I'm still mad at him for hiding the truth from me, and for so long, but I only showed that anger to you. I knew you could take it, even if you didn't know why I was getting so upset with you over something he did. It's just all my instincts are saying that if I show even a sliver of that anger that I feel to him he's going to run. And this time, Atem, there's a very good chance he won't come back."

"You get mad at me as much as you need to, alright. You're right I can take it."

"You're such a martyr," Yami chuckled softly before the emotional link fluctuated.

"What?" Atem asked.

"I'm just starting to wonder if he _is_ taking a shower. He hasn't moved from that spot since he got in."

Yugi's eyes widened. If he made any hurried movements then he'd be caught in an instant. Yugi leaned forwards to see if Atem was coming in the bathroom.

"So."

"Ah!" Yugi jumped as Yami spoke above him. He looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"Do I want to know how long you've been sitting there?"

"What the heck is this?" Atem asked from the bathroom.

"I think the better question is which answer you want first?"

"Yugi, why do you have a female blow up doll?" Atem asked pinching the bridge of his nose as he held up the wet item.

"Uh, cause, you see," Yugi muttered getting up and taking the doll from him, "we're around the same height and size. And these things are good to have when you need an hour or two alone, away from your body guard. When you just, you know, need your space. I even have a KOG wig to put on her. Sometimes I even dress her up in my clothes."

"And you think Marcus was ever fooled by this…why?"

"Cause I needed him to be."

"Yeah," Atem said, taking the doll and throwing her back into the bathroom and shutting off the water, "most likely, you had a tail. Someone that stayed out of your human senses, but just within distance that if you needed help they could be there in one quick step."

Arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him into Yami's chest. "You picked the lock as soon as Marcus left the room, didn't you?"

"Before he left. Twice."

"That man, he just loves a good prank way too much," Atem muttered.

"Yami, you can get mad at me if you need to."

"Don't lie to me. My instincts are as hyper aware of our situation as yours are," Yami whispered kissing his forehead.

"Then tell me what you need," Yugi said turning in his arms, "just tell me and it's yours."

"I need you to never lie to me about my family again," Yami responded, cupping his face and leaning down to kiss him.

Yugi's hands and arms responded of their own free will, as they slowly mapped out the torso through the thin cotton shirt in front of him. Moving up to lock around his neck. One hand cupped the back of his neck, rubbing the line where his hair started to grow, and his skin started to show with one finger. Yami purred for him in want and desire, as Yugi dropped his other hand to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer still. Yami's hands dropped from his face to grab at his sides, and walk them both back until Yugi's back hit the door frame. Grabbing the wrist of the arm locked around his waist, he pinned it above Yugi's head as his head dropped to his neck. With no warning, Yami bit him, making Yugi gasp. Pulling out slowly, he lathered up Yugi's neck with saliva, as Yugi melted and moaned.

"Do that again," Yugi begged.

"You're adorable," Yami whispered putting open mouth kisses on Yugi's throat.

"Please, Yami, do that again."

"Misbehave again, and I might just think about it," he teased. Yugi took the words for full meaning though, and before Yami could even comprehend it, had his back against the door frame, and Yugi sticking his tongue down his throat.

 **Bite me.**

"You're so demanding," Atem chuckled as he gave Yugi what he wanted and bit him from behind. Yugi gasped pulling away from Yami, falling back onto Atem, cradling his head there. He pulled out though before too much blood could flow from the wound. Atem was just as slow in cleaning him up as Yami had been.

"Mmm, love that face," Yami said, pulling him back into his arms. One hand cupped his butt, and the other the back of his neck. Yugi's face was flushed, as he panted in small short gasps. Yami tilted his head slightly to the left before capturing those soft petal pink lips of his devouring all the oxygen between them.

Something hard was suddenly thrown at the back of Yugi's head. Yugi jerked away from Yami to look behind him. Marcus was back and looked anything but amused that they were making out in his doorway. Looking down, he saw a black boot.

"Way to kill the mood, Marcus," Yugi grumbled walking back into the bathroom and back to his room where he flopped face down onto his bed.

"Just because he disturbed it doesn't we can't get it back," Yami said as light feather touches ghosted over back.

"I thought you said this wasn't the time or place for such activities?" Yugi asked looking over his shoulder at him.

"I've had a change of heart."

Two fingers slid into his waist band on either side of his hips. And then they were ripped out. Yugi heard what sounded like a struggle and sat up to see what was going on. Atem was walking away with Yami thrown over his shoulder.

"If I don't get free rights to molest him in his apartment than neither do you."

"It's not like I wouldn't have asked you to join us."

"Come along, Yugi, breakfast is ready."

"Um, alright."

Yugi hopped off the bed, and followed them out. He was being served pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Shame, he was hoping for another fancy meal. Atem put Yami in a chair, and Yugi took the liberty and rights of sitting in his lap. He ate the entire meal leaning back against one of his favorite backrests.

When he was done, he got up and put his dishes in the sink before putting his coat on. Both vampires were raising their eyebrows at him. So he sighed grabbed their coats and threw them at them.

"I'm tired of being cooped up. Let's go do something."

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Atem asked him.

Yugi shrugged, he really didn't have anything in mind. He just wanted to get out of the apartment, and away from everything for a little bit. Yami frowned before grabbing the keys off their holder and walking towards the door.

"I don't want to leave town, Yami."

"Come on." Yami ignored him, and grabbed his hand pulling him from the apartment. Atem just followed them, making sure to shut the door as he left.

Yami put him in the truck, and Atem slid in behind him. Yami drove, driving to only he knew where. Even with Yugi probing at his mind, it was still a mystery as to where they were going. Yami almost seemed to be aimlessly heading there, like he knew the destination by memory.

When they finally stopped they were very far from any sort of civilization. They were in the mountains somewhere. There was absolutely no way Yugi was ever going to find his way home without them. Well, at least he was out of the apartment. Yami grabbed his hand again, and led him deeper into the mountains until they came across a flat rock surface with a huge boulder in the middle of it. Atem walked forwards, lifted the boulder up, and put it back down two feet away from where it originally was.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand to venture forwards slightly. Where the boulder was sitting there was a hole in the ground. A pitch black hole, and even with his heightened sense of sight, he still couldn't see the bottom. It looked as if it would only be big enough to fit one person at a time. Atem walked over and bent his knees like he was about to jump down said hole. Yugi grabbed his arm before he could plunge to his death.

"I thought you didn't like heights?"

"This one…this one we can stand," Atem smirked brushing his hand off and jumping down the hole. Oh, this was terrible. Atem had just gone and committed suicide. Why though, why would he do that?

 **I'm fine, Yugi. Stop worrying.**

"How deep is this hole?" Yugi asked getting down on his hands and knees to look down into it.

"Want to find out?" Yami asked above him.

"Not particularly."

"Well, that's too bad. My question just became rhetorical."

Yugi shot to his feet. "And how do you expect me to get down there without breaking my neck? I can't jump! That'd be crazy!"

"Who said anything about jumping?"

"I don't want to be pushed either!"

"Okay, so how about you put this on, and I'll lower you down?" Yami asked holding up a rock climbing harness.

"Um, alright, I think I can do that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I can do that!" Yugi said firmly taking he harness from him and putting it on. Yami smiled, and once he had it on, correctly, he put a clamp onto the loop on the front. Then Yami picked him up, and placed him over the hole. That's when Yugi realized that the clamp wasn't connected to a rope.

"Ready?"

"Wait, no, I- AAAAHHHH!"

Yugi screamed as Yami dropped him. He fell for three frightful seconds before landing in a pair of open arms. It took him a second to realize that not only was he safe, but the hole wasn't that deep. Just three to four feet max. It was simply very dark down here. Atem stepped back, and Yami landed in front of them laughing his head off.

"Your face was priceless," Yami laughed. "You don't honestly think we'd drop you into a deep hole with no support do you?"

"I hate you," Yugi grumbled turning his head away.

Yami's laughter ceased. "What?"

"You're a meanie poo," Yugi said pushing himself out of Atem's arms while sticking his tongue out at Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes, "perhaps you'll think about this little encounter the next time you try to take us on a rollercoaster, huh?"

"Oh no, I'm going to need some revenge for this. And I know there's nothing you love more than rollercoasters."

"Hmph," Yami scoffed before dragging him into a kiss. Warm air washed over their faces from a deeper part of the dark space that they were in. Yugi turned his head away from the kiss to look towards were the air was coming from.

"What's that?" Yugi asked walking forwards, and tripping over something. A hand grabbed the harness he was still wearing as he just dangled in thin air. Did he mention it was pitch black in this area, and he couldn't see a thing even with his heightened vision?

He was pulled back up over a ledge that he'd been unaware was even there. He heard one of them attaching something to the clamp Yami had put on him before. Yugi felt out with his hands, and discovered it to be a rope.

"Just relax, Yugi," Atem whispered, "this will be much easier if you don't struggle."

"Um alright. So basically, you're going to be lowering me into a dark hole, with the destination being something only Yami knows about?"

"No, we both know what the destination is, as do you."

"No, I do not. I'm pretty sure I would've remembered this trip if we had taken it before."

"Ah, the beauty of a human's memory. You forget everything that you don't like."

 ** _Okay, I'm ready, send him down._**

"Remember, just relax."

"Like I have a choice," Yugi grumbled as he was lifted back up then lowered slowly into a wide open chasm. Even when he stretched his arms out as wide as they could go, he couldn't feel the edges. So he started to swing the rope back and forth hoping to find one of the edges, and the rope stopped moving down.

"Yugi! Relax, damn it!"

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

Once the rope had stopped moving, he was lowered slowly again downwards. It must have been hours before Yami touched his foot, making him shriek, and jerk the rope violently. His butt hit the hard ground with a forceful lurch, like Atem had let go of the rope suddenly. Then he felt something fall into his lap. Reaching out, he found a frayed end. Oh, crap, now how was he going to get out of the second hole? He was going to be stuck down here forever.

 **Well, at least I know you're not dead. If you were dead you wouldn't be worrying about how you're going to get back out.**

 ** _Sorry, that was my fault. I touched his foot, and he jumped rather well to the touch._**

"Fantastic, so how do we get him back out?" Atem asked landing somewhere close by. "He can't jump that high, and we can't jump with him that high."

"You can get me to the other end of the broken rope right? I mean I can climb the rest of the way up from there."

Neither vampire made any motion that they ever heard him. So Yugi sighed and started to look around. As he did so, he saw a very faint glimmer of light in the distance. Both vampires were still arguing, so he slowly took off his harness, and stood up. He turned towards the voices behind him.

"I'm going to go check out what that light is," Yugi said hoping to get a reaction.

"So you want to toss him up there, and hope he catches the wall?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"Okay?"

"That's not what I said," Atem growled back.

"Must be. I'm going now." Yugi started to edge towards the light.

He proceeded with caution, tapping the ground in front of him with his foot before putting more weight on it. I mean, with those two so distracted in their little argument of how to get him back out he could fall down a hole again if he wasn't careful. Yugi definitely didn't want to do that. So with his cautious approach he finally came to a low ceilinged cavern. He _had_ been here before.

It was back when Yami and Atem took him on a date in the middle of the freezing cold night. They were in that place again. No wonder they insisted he sleep during the journey. There was no way he would've willingly jumped down a dark hole for them. Come to think of it though, he hadn't been this time either. Yami the baka had dropped him down the first hole. He probably got through the second part last time the same way he did this time. Hmm, just how were they going to get him back up to civilization anyway?

Yugi looked over his shoulder, but it sounded like they were still arguing. Who was he to interrupt their little fight, and he had said he'd wanted to get out of the apartment. Honestly, he couldn't have asked for a better place than this. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, but the small cavern created its own light. While the rest of the area was dark, this one spot wasn't. Neat.

Yugi shrugged off his clothes, and put them in neat pile to the side of the entrance before slipping into the hot water. The steam rose all around him, caressing his skin like soft hands before floating up to the low ceiling, and spreading out like clouds across it. Yugi closed his eyes, resting against the far edge of the hot spring, his arms resting over the back of it like he was on his couch at home. He let his toes break through the surface and wiggle in the slightly cooler atmosphere, before dropping back down to be submersed in liquid blanket surrounding him.

Yugi reopened his eyes to see them standing in the doorway just staring at him. Smiling, he dropped his arms, and swam back over to the other side. He propped up his arms on the edge, and gave them a coy smile.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?"

"Can't you, please, just stay put in one spot for two seconds?" Atem asked.

"I don't know what you mean. I stayed put for at least ten."

Yami snorted, putting his hand to his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the response.

"How about we go for 11 next time?"

"Oh no, I'm _way_ too antsy for that. Quite honestly, I think I need to let some of this extra energy go. Do you want to join me or not?"

All the humor just died after that sentence. Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes, and pushing away from the edge to swim back over to the other one. Who knew it would be so hard to give them something they wanted, and all needed at this point?

Someone slipped into the water behind him, making him turned around. Yami was in the water fully clothed as he stopped in front of him. Yugi had barely opened his mouth before Yami was covering it with his own. Yugi melted against him, liking this version of shut up much more than the actual use of the words.

 ** _We figured out how we're going to get you back out._**

 **Yeah?**

 ** _Mmm. Atem is going to jump up and grab onto the end of the rope. Then I'm going to put you_** **_on my back, and jump up to the same spot. We shall attach that end of the rope to your harness, and then we're going to let you hang there as we shimmy up the rest of the rope. Once we're at the top we'll pull you up._**

 **So, basically, you're going to be doing what I suggested in the first place?**

Yami said nothing, just kissed him more…eagerly. Yugi pulled away after a minute needing air so he could breathe.

"So, how do you know you can't jump that high with me anyway?" Yugi asked looking at Atem over Yami's shoulder.

"It's been tried. Hasn't it, Yami?"

"Hey! You tried too!"

"Yes, but I didn't almost bash his unconscious brains in."

"No, instead, you almost dropped him! Barely caught his ankle, didn't we?"

Yugi frowned before diving through their memories, and pulling up the right one. Date, place, and relative time. It was the more proper way of going through their memories rather than just picking them out at random.

 _"_ _Uh, Atem, I think this is the other end of the rope," Yami said holding up a looped end of the rope._

 _Atem paused in making the knot on the end of the rope he had. He looked over at Yami his mouth just hanging open as he held up the piece that they'd tied around a rock on the top. Apparently not very well though._

 _"_ _Um, well, let's just try getting him up there by jumping. He's super light anyway, so how hard can it be?"_

 _"_ _Good point. You lead, and I'll follow."_

 _"_ _Okay." Atem took the rope off of his bundled blanket form, and stood up with him in his arms. Then he jumped, and seemed to realize that he wasn't going to make the top with the extra weight. He attempted to grab onto the wall with one hand, letting him swing down, and slip from his now insecure grip. The blanket fluttered to the ground as Yugi just swung there, completely oblivious, by his ankle. Yami was suddenly just there by Atem's side, gripping the wall._

 _"_ _What was that? You didn't even make it a quarter of the way up!"_

 _"_ _I didn't?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _You try then. You've always been the better jumper anyway with your cat like reflexes, so you do it. You jump up with him."_

 _"_ _Fine, but perhaps we should put him right side up first?"_

 _"_ _Ah, right." Atem quickly adjusted his hold, and they both dropped back to the ground._

 _They located his blanket and bundled him back up, before Yami tried his hand at it. He got a little further up than Atem, but nowhere evenly remotely close to the top. His experience of grabbing the wall was slightly different though. Honestly, he didn't know where Atem got the idea of him trying to bash his brains in, but it did seem like they were trying to lose his cozy blanket._

 _Yami let go of him completely to cling to wall, and then quickly put his feet on the wall too to catch him. His blanket still suffered the most damage as it fluttered to the ground again. Yugi stirred, turning into Yami slightly, before settling down again. Atem who had just appeared at Yami's side breathed a sigh of relief with him._

 _"_ _We need a new strategy," Yami said with a slight grimace._

 _"_ _Yeah," Atem agreed. "I'll go find that blanket. You shimmy the wall and tie the top of the rope to a more secure place."_

Yugi pulled himself from the memory to see Yami glaring down at him.

"What? I was curious."

"I guess we should be happy that you're not doing random picks anymore."

"Oh, believe me when I say that that lesson was learned."

"With poor Muhtaram being the victim of the lesson," Atem said shaking his head.

"Hey, Atem?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to join Yami in his pursuit of hypothermia, or are you going to follow my example and strip?"

"I think it would just be better if I stayed here instead."

"Why?"

"Less temptations."

"Maybe I want you to have temptations?"

"Well, thank you for the offer, but no."

"You're right, Yami."

"About what?" Yami asked confused.

"His self-restraint is more of a hindrance than a virtue. Especially now. I hope your lack of one pops up soon though," Yugi said as his hands started to move down.

Then his hands were up against air, water, and steam. Yami was sitting on the edge of the hot spring kicking his feet in the water like a small child afraid to get in.

"Yugi, everyone's anger does not fade out as quickly as yours does," Yami said in a slightly strained voice.

"Well why not?" Yugi asked putting his arms up on Yami's lap. "The world would turn a lot more smoothly if it did."

"Because you're a unique anomaly."

Yugi sighed, laying his cheek down on his arms. Yami sighed too as he shifted most of his weight onto one arm, and used the other hand to run his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi just smiled, shifting until he was more comfortable on Yami's lap. Atem inched closer until he was sitting directly behind Yami, so he could wrap his arms around the latter's waist.

They stayed like that for about half an hour until Yugi's face started to get red from the heat, and then they moved. Yugi lay nude on the flat rock surface as he air dried. Completely at ease and comfortable. Yami was still playing with his hair, and Atem seemed to be doing everything possible so he wouldn't look too far south on his body for some reason. This behavior was beyond bizarre to Yugi, but whatever. It was Tem's problem, not his.

A pair of clothing was thrown at his face. Yugi jumped up, and the item fell into his lap. A pair of pants. He looked over at Atem who had suddenly become very interested in picking dirt out from under his fingernails. Yugi just rolled his eyes as he got up, and purposefully walked over towards him to grab his boxers. Putting those on first he then put his pants on. He picked up his shirt, and then looked at Atem.

"Want to help?" Yugi asked holding his shirt up to Atem.

"No."

"Why not? You're helping me to put my clothes on; not take them off."

Atem sighed, "No." Then he turned and walked out into the larger cave area.

Yugi frowned, turning to Yami, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You're just acting like yourself again, that's all."

"Um, is that a bad thing?"

"No, not necessarily."

"Do-does he want me to blow him off?"

"No, Yugi," Yami said getting up and walking towards him. "Just be yourself. Crazy, selfless, loving, compassionate Yugi. Just be yourself." Yami kissed his forehead, and then followed Atem out into the darkness.

"I don't believe him. I've definitely done something wrong," Yugi muttered under his breath as he pulled the rest of his clothing on. He stepped out into the dark cave, and started the whole foot tapping thing in front of him before putting the rest of his weight on the foot.

"What are you doing?" Atem asked from his direct right making Yugi jump a mile high.

"I'm testing the ground, obviously, to make sure it's safe. You wouldn't want me to fall down another hole would you?"

"Yugi, besides the two you already came through, there's only one other open space, and you just left it."

"Well…good!" Yugi straightened up and walked forwards confidently. Inside though, he was still expecting himself to drop off some random unforeseen edge at any moment. A hand snatched his spinning him into a chest, with two arms sitting comfortable around his hips.

"Now Yugi, you've done nothing wrong," Atem said with what sounded like a smirk in his voice. "You've merely changed the rules to our game, and Yami and I are trying to catch up. Give us a few days okay? We'll be seducing you in no time."

"How about you start right now instead?" Yugi asked running his hands up that smooth chiseled chest, and wrapping them around the back of his neck.

"You're impossible."

"I love you," Yugi whispered before leaning up and connecting their lips together. He didn't need to see to know where they were. He had memorized their position a long time ago. Atem kissed him back gently before pulling away.

"And I love you, but Yami and I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you even _try_ to use the mind link when you went missing? Any sign that you were alright would've been better than the steady silence we received."

"Oh, um, because Yami's sisters seemed dangerous on a whole new level, and I didn't want either one of you to get hurt."

"You didn't want us to get…hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm assuming this is in the physical sense?"

"Yes?"

"Baka," Atem responded smacking upside the back of his head. Yugi expected more to come, a he rubbed the back of his head, but Atem didn't say anything more.

"Uh, that's it? No big lecture on vampires impossibly fast healing capabilities?"

"What's the point? You're going to protect us from any type of physical injury until the day you die."

"Oh!" Yugi gave him a tight hug. Atem jumped slightly, but hugged him back.

"What're we gonna do with that selfless heart of yours?"

"Maybe if you eat it you'll become selfless too," Yugi joked looking up towards him.

"No, Snow White, they're no evil Queens here."

"Wow, you actually got that reference?"

Atem didn't say anything, just lifted him up over his shoulder.

"I'm not a deer, Atem."

"No, you're not. You're way lighter than a deer. You don't run as fast either. I suppose that's why you're easier to catch than a deer."

"Not to mention that humans are attracted by beauty so we're far easier to draw in, and manipulate."

"Yes, that's true too. A deer will run at the slightest hint of danger, while humans will walk willingly into it."

"Or use dangerous items for everyday use, right? Like lightbulbs and stoves?"

"The elevator was the worst," Atem grumbled.

"Hey! What're you two doing down there? Toss him up already!"

"Toss him?" Yugi asked as Atem maneuvered him into a 'tossing' position. "Wait! Wait! Wait! No, you said-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, we're well aware of what we said," Yami said as he caught him by his pants. Yugi felt him hook the harness up around him. "However, we weren't sure if the rope would hold three people or not."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to hook the harness up to me while I was still on the ground?"

"Well, if some people hadn't of dilly dallied we would've."

"Ugh, this feels like I'm in labor all over again."

"In what way?" Yami asked as he fed the rope though the harness and tied it tight.

"She told me that she was going to strap me down, cut me open, and take the babes out. So I told her to bring on the morphine, and she said that there wasn't going to be any. It was a blindside I wasn't expecting. I mean, even Bella got morphine!"

"You're cute," Yami said giving him a peck on the lips, and then jumped to a side of the wall of the giant crater they were in. Where was that wall, anyway? Yugi started to swing back and forth as he attempted to find its location…again.

 **Yugi! Knock it off and stay still!**

 **Fine. Spoilsport.**

 **I am not being a spoilsport I am being safe. If this rope breaks again there won't be anyone down there to catch you this time.**

 **Well, that sounds like poor planning. And he didn't catch me the first time either. I landed on my butt.**

 **I can also make you climb up the rope yourself.**

 **Yes, you could, but I'm not really cut out for physical labor. I was sure that this would've been obvious by now.**

 **Sounds like a personal problem.**

 ** _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_**

 **Fine, I'll climb, I'll climb.**

"There's no need," Atem said grabbing his arm and hoisting him over the edge, "I've already got you at the top."

"So you _do_ know that physical labor isn't my forte."

"Oh just shut up so we can get you through the skinny one person hole already."

"You're not going to toss me up again, are you?"

"Hmm," Atem said looking at Yami. His eyes glinted with humor right back at him.

"No," Yami said drawing the word out, "but we like your plan better!" Yami grabbed him and shot him like a missile from below sea level up the skinny hole. Yugi was grappling at the surface so he wouldn't fall back down.

"Oh, those stupid bakas. I hate them for this, hate them, hate them, hate them!"

"Now, Yugi, can't you climb up the hole a little faster? As fine as your ass is, we don't want to be teased all night down here."

"Going to strangle the first person that comes out of this hole after me," Yugi grumbled as he grabbed a random root and hoisted himself out of the hole. He waited in anticipation for the first star shaped head to pop out. Apparently it had been decided that Yami should be the victim of his humiliation. Either way, it didn't matter to Yugi as he tackled the elder to the ground.

"Hm," Atem said as his head popped up from the hole too, "If I had known you were going to use your tongue to do this strangulation thing, I would've gone first instead."

"Snooze you lose, Lover," Yami said with a smirk pulling away long enough to speak before recapturing Yugi's lips with his.

"Mm, I want more," Yugi moaned reaching for the buttons on Yami's shirt. Yami quickly grabbed those same hands and pinned them down on either side of Yugi's head.

"Uh-uh, good things come to those who wait."

"But it's been over a year. Haven't we all waited enough?"

"Patience," Yami whispered into his ear like a delicate breath of wind.

"I think I've run out of that. Besides, who are _you_ to tell _me_ to be patient? You're the King of impatience! Though, you do have a point. This probably wouldn't be the best terrain for such activities would it?"

"You're hopeless," Yami whispered before leaning down and biting him.

"Oh," Yugi sighed, his face blooming with a blush as Yami sunk his fangs deep into his artery before pulling out and sealing him. "Do that again," Yugi begged.

"Ugh, why do I keep getting the urge to lay my fangs all up and down his neck?" Atem asked sitting next to them.

"Let me know when you figure out the answer, I have the same question," Yami told him in between kissing and sucking on Yugi's neck.

"You know, the 31st of October is coming up soon," Yugi said suddenly.

"Yes, and?" Atem asked already not liking where this was going. Yami had stopped kissing Yugi's neck, his lips just pressed against it.

"Well, I didn't get to dress up my dolls last year, and that made me very sad. So I was thinking for this year we could…"

"Yugi! This is humiliating!" Atem shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Honestly, Marcus didn't know what the big deal was. This had become something of a tradition for them. Well, if you took last year out of the picture it was. Still though, he was curious as to what kind of costumes they were being forced into this year. The door opened and everyone in the room perked up. Let the show begin!

Yami came out first dressed up as…an Egyptian Queen. Or at least that's what everyone assumed he was. It didn't have a single shred of authenticity to it. Most of it was a cream color, and had blue sheer cloth draping off of it in random places. Yami was scowling, but didn't seem to be complaining as much as Atem was. A second later and they found out why.

Atem came out in a Bo Peep costume straight from Toy Story. Pink was so not his color, and Yugi had even been able to find him a little toy lamb which had been fashioned into a purse. Atem was practically daring any one of them to laugh at their predicament.

Yugi decided to dress in drag too though, but as Harley Quinn, the version from Suicide Squad. He looked more adorable though, since he put his hair into pigtails, and was wearing skin tight clothes that left nothing to any person's imagination.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean I dressed up in drag too. If you wanted, I could have dressed up as the joker instead."

"At least I'm not dressed up in authentic Royal Wife wear," Yami growled. "My clothing would be more see through than yours is."

"I can still dress you up in that."

"Yugi Mutou, if you put him in something that will be showing all of his assets to the outside world than I'll gladly toss you onto the couch tonight!" Atem huffed.

"Yes, Sir! So, let's go get the kiddies and go trick or treating!"

"It's one night a year. It's one night a year. It's one night a year." Atem was chanting as he left the apartment.

"Like I said, I'm grateful," Yami said back before he grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him from the apartment too.

"Hm, does anyone else think that Yami got the better end of the Halloween Doll Dress-up than Atem did?" a new voice asked.

"I guess guilt has a way of getting to us all," Zane answered back. "And on that note, we're-the nine of us-on duty tonight so let's get going."

"Oh, you really gotta love these family outings of theirs."

"Sure, but I still think it would be helpful if we had the van keys!" Yugi shouted as he darted back into the apartment to grab the keys off the hook. He froze as he took in all nine vampires in his apartment. Wait a minute, how did those six even get in?

"Heh, hi," one of them said.

"Fabian," a dark skinned youth said standing up.

"Osiris," a tanned male said standing up too.

"Peyton," a pale woman said raising her hand.

"Taylor," a tanned woman said, also raising her hand.

"Leo," an albino man said waving at him.

"Ethan," the one who originally said hi to him introduced.

"Uh, hi. I'm the Prince."

They all laughed like he just said the funniest thing in the world.

"Yugi, what's taking you?" Atem asked coming in behind him. "Oh, this is an unusual sight. Since when do you nine hang out together?"

"When the three of you do, obviously," Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"I meant out in the open."

"Nine?" Yugi asked. "Oh, you must be the most trusted. Are those your real names?"

"Yes, they are. Is that a problem?" Ethan asked.

"No, not at all. I was simply curious. I mean Muhtaram, Zaire, and Samir used code names before I discovered their real ones. For all I knew you could've done the same."

"That's a fair judgement, young one," Osiris said fingering his chin.

"Come on, we need to go paint the town pink!" Yugi said excitedly bouncing back out the door, pigtails swinging from side to side.

The guards all laughed, remembering the last time that phrase had been used. One group had gotten arrested for a crime they didn't commit, and another didn't even know who they were talking to.

"Should we buy the pink paint, or do you want to?" Samir asked.

"Shut up, disperse, and hide," Atem growled out the order itself only said with half of his heart. The group vanished none the less though.

When Atem came back downstairs to where he expected Yami and Yugi to already be in the van he was surprised to see them dancing instead. Well, Yugi was dancing, Yami looked like he was trying to hold him at arm's length from him.

 _Baby, baby, we're supersonic_  
 _Now we together will last forever_

 _Put the plug in the socket, give me all your power_  
 _When you turn it on I can go for hours_  
 _Hit the switch, push the button, baby, then you'll see_  
 _We can have it all, baby, you and me_

 _Kiss the stars tonight_  
 _You and me, oh, we will_  
 _Write our name in lights_  
 _They will see we're in love tonight_

 _Love tonight, we're in love tonight_  
 _Love tonight, love tonight_  
 _We're in love tonight_

 _Put the plug in the socket, give me all your power_  
 _When you turn it on I can go for hours_  
 _Hit the switch, push the button, baby, then you'll see_  
 _We can have it all, baby, you and me_

 _We, We, We can have it all, baby, you and me_  
 _We, We, We can have it all, baby, you and me_

 _Kiss the stars tonight_  
 _You and me, oh, we will_  
 _Write our name in lights_  
 _They will see we're in love tonight_

 _Love tonight, we're in love tonight_  
 _Love tonight, love tonight_  
 _We're in love tonight_

 _We're on the rocket_  
 _We we're on the rocket_

Yugi jumped on Yami, throwing his arms around his neck, kissing him, as they both fell to the ground.

 **And how did this happen?**

 ** _He turned the radio on, deemed the song dance worthy, and declared we both must dance to it._** **_Are you sure he's not…?_**

 **No, he is,** ** _you're_** **not.**

 ** _And who're you to make the decision?_**

 **I know you best.**

 ** _Pah! Lies! All of them!_**

"Yami, you stopped kissing back," Yugi whined pulling away from him. He turned the cutest pout on Atem. "Atem, go away, you're a distraction."

"Good, because we're supposed to be getting our children, remember?" Atem asked grabbing him by the back of his shirt, and pulling him to his feet. He grabbed Yami's arm yanking him up to. Atem turned back to Yugi, "and that pout is too cute," he said before swiftly stealing a kiss or two.

"I'm not pouting."

"No? Than what do you call this?"

"Glaring."

"Sorry, but you just can't pull that off."

"Hmph! I'm still driving!" Yugi said bounding over to the open driver's seat and sitting down. He closed the door, buckled up, and honked the horn for them to get in. Both vampires rolled their eyes before climbing into the van.

They picked up the kids from the boarding school, and then went to Grandpa's neighborhood to do the trick or treating. They always went there, as it was the safest place Yugi new of. Not to say that he didn't trust the people in the Palace, but the first time he'd taken them around there, only Marik gave them candy. Everyone else had simply looked confused before shutting the door in their faces. So, it was always to his old neighborhood for trick or treating. Before they could start though, Marchelle needed to give her expert opinion on her Daddy's costume.

"Daddy! You let Momma dress you up as a girl again!"

"That's because your Father would rather do as he's told than suffer your Mother's wrath."

"Hm, your Daddy is smarter than he looks."

"Hey!"

"But I like your costume better, little miss."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, but I'd feel much better if you wore your jacket Moana."

"No, Momma, it'll ruin my costume! It doesn't match it!"

Yugi sighed, looking down at her purple coat. As much as she had a point, it was cold outside, and even though the costume had been made with long underwear, he still didn't want to get a call saying she was sick. He looked over at Daniel's Luka costume. He was going to murder whichever of his friends let him watch The Betrayal Knows My Name at his age. All he cared about was Luka this and Luka that these days. He'd of been much happier if he'd wanted to dress up as Yuki. At least Yuki was wearing a coat or long sleeved shirt in most of the episodes.

"Hey, Daddy," Daniel said, tugging on Yami's skirt. Yami knelt down to his eye level.

"Yes?"

"Mommy is happier. It doesn't seemed as forced as it did the last time we saw him. How come?"

"Mommy's happiness appeared forced to you?"

"Uh huh. Why is he happier? Did he finally stop holding back?"

"Holding back?"

"Yeah, I noticed it one day. When he was staring after you, as you ran down the beach to help Atem catch my sister, his eyes looked sad and full of longing. Momma looked like he had something on his mind, but couldn't tell you what it was. He looked like he was sad that you were so happy. Did Momma tell you what was on his mind, Daddy?"

"Yes, he did."

"Is that why you're the sad one now?"

"What Yugi told me does make me a little sad, but I promised myself I wouldn't let it interfere with our relationship."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, especially to yourself. That's what Marchelle's best friend's, Kaname, Mother says."

"Don't worry about it my child, this is grown up business."

"That's what Kaname's Mother says that adults say when they know what they're being told by a child is the truth!"

"Well, I'm just going to have to have a talk with Kaname's Mother, now aren't I?"

"Why?"

"Yugi," Yami called. The young man looked over at him, his finger still waving in Atem's face about something. Atem's eyes were lit with amusement and a wanting desire. "Let's get on with this trick or treating thing, huh?"

"Okay! Come on, kids! To Grandpa's first."

"GG-Pa's! GG-Pa's!"

"So, what's Yugi scolding you about this time, huh?" Yami asked Atem wrapping his arms around both of his mate's waists.

"Nothing. He was merely trying to disprove my theory that our costumes aren't forms of revenge for forcing him into a dress twice a year. He wasn't helping his situation by saying that he'd have less of a desire of seeing us in drag if I were to just abolish that whole 'all food sources must be wearing dresses' law."

"Oh, shut up," Yugi said reaching around Yami to poke his side. Atem squirmed and made an odd noise.

Both Yugi's and Yami's eyes lit up. Atem saw the look and tried to run for it. He didn't even get one step in before he was attacked mercilessly by them. He was near helpless, as he tried to shove them off so he could escape. Because Yami and Yugi quickly figured out it was simply that one spot on each side of him that made him squirm like that. He ended up grabbing both of their wrists in one hand each, and pinned them above their heads against the outside wall of the shop. Then he purred, the sight he'd just created must've been delicious…for him.

Atem licked his lips, and leaned down, fangs extended towards Yami.

"Ah! Here you are! But what're you doing?" Solomon exclaimed from the right.

"I'm teaching these two a lesson of what happens to them when they tickle their Pharaoh," Atem responded pulling away and sheathing his fangs quickly.

"Really?" Solomon asked his eyes lighting up with glee as he poked Atem.

"Ah! Hey! What is this? Gain up on Atem day?" he released them to defend himself against the elder human.

"Oh no, that's every day," Yugi said throwing his arms around Atem's neck, and giving him a fierce kiss. Atem was surprised, but pushed him back against the wall, and bracing one of his hands on it behind Yugi's head.

"Oy! There is no loitering allowed in front of my shop!"

He was ignored as the kiss grew more heated.

"Yeah, I don't think they care," Yami laughed.

"Well, at least he doesn't shy away from every touch anymore. Though, right now, I wish we could get back to those days."

"Okay, come on you two. We have 56 houses to hit and only until 8:00 pm to do it." Yami pulled Yugi away from Atem who released him reluctantly.

"Come on, kids! Let's go candy hunting!" Yugi yelled towards the game shop.

"Yay! Finally!"

Yugi laughed as his children darted out of the shop, and ran off down the street. Such balls of energy. They reminded him of himself when he was child. Everyone was constantly tailing after him. Yugi was running after his children himself as they went from one house to the next in too quick of a succession. He snatched up his daughter, blowing raspberries in her neck.

"Ah! Mamma!"

"When I say slow down, and wait up, I mean it you little rascals."

"Come here, Daniel, Mom said slow down," Yami said grabbing his son.

"But we need to get all 56 this year," he complained.

"Yeah, last year we didn't even get one," Marchelle complained with a pout. "We need to make up for it!"

"It's only 5:41 pm," Atem sighed. "Don't worry, we'll get all 56. Just don't rush through them so fast."

"Go on, but don't move too far out of reach, okay?" Yugi put Marchelle back down, at the same time that Yami put Daniel down.

"Okay, Momma," they said together.

"I think any future children we have need to be born with Atem's impressive self-control."

"So, you want more kids, huh?" Atem asked.

"Mm-hm," Yugi nodded giving him a peck on the cheek and then darting after their children. Apparently there was no such thing as staying within reach.

"How many do you think he wants?" Yami asked, wrapping his arms around Atem.

"He's not allowed to stop having them until I get a vampire son."

"Ha ha ha."

"So, what you're saying is you want a child every 16 years?"

"No way, that age gap is way too big for any child to form a good relationship with their siblings."

"Hey! Are you two going to help me or not?"

"Come on, you know he's helpless without us," Yami said grabbing Atem's hand and pulling him along.

"I am not!" Yugi complained pushing Yami slightly when he was close enough.

"I love you," Yami whispered grabbing him, and pulling him into a kiss.

"Eww!" their kids complained, but the two adults just continued kissing.

"Come on, you two, onto the next one! Onto the next one!"

"Next one! Next one!" they chanted as Atem laughed. He glanced back at his mates, grinning at watching them make out. All of their hormones were running wild with want. It wouldn't be long now. They were going to make it. They were going to survive.

[Time skip]

Time slipped by after that, like a cold wind rushing through the air. Before any of them knew it December had arrived, and soon after that the Christmas Eve Ball. Yugi hitched up his skirts as he directed the final preparations for that night. Olivia was complaining about his constant movement as she tried to fix his dress which was, for some reason, slightly shorter than last year.

"Would you hold still?" she asked for the fifth time in three minutes.

"No, these need to be done by tonight. If you were so worried about the length of my outfit than you should've had me try it on sooner than the day of."

"Well, how was I supposed to know you grew?"

"I didn't grow."

"Ugh, yes, you did. I thought I saw the same thing at the Gala, but thought it was only my imagination. So I brushed it off. I knew I should've re-measured your height!"

"Ah! Prince! There you are! We need you to sign some things before tomorrow!" someone said from behind him shoving some stuff into his hand.

"Go find the Queen and have him sign them," Yugi complained handing them back.

"He told me to find you!"

"Then go hassle the King!"

"He told me to bother the Queen, who told me to bother you with it!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Yugi asked turning on them. "Some idiot tried hanging up black again for Christmas. Everything is supposed to be blue, per my Guards' request."

"They requested everything be blue?"

"Yes, they said they wanted a blue Christmas," Yugi said with a wicked grin.

 _"_ _So, what do you guys want this year?" Atem asked Marcus, Zane, and Samuel._

 _"_ _For what?" Samuel asked._

 _"_ _Christmas. We neglected to get you anything last year so we must make up for it this year."_

 _"_ _I think it'd be easier to tell you what we don't want," Zane sighed._

 _"_ _Don't want? Well, what don't you want?" Yami asked._

 _"_ _For starters, the last thing I want is a blue Christmas," Marcus said firmly._

 _"_ _A blue Christmas?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _And the last thing I want is to give my heart away only to have it broken the next day. No, no, no, this year I'm giving it to someone special," Samuel declared, with a slight dramatic flair._

 _"_ _Uh, okay," Yami said with a confused expression._

 _"_ _Have you got that?" Zane asked. "We don't want any broken hearts this year, and no blue Christmas's."_

 _"_ _Uh, yeah, we got it," Atem said looking just as confused. Neither saw Yugi come out of his room behind them, glaring at his guards._

Yugi whipped back around, and told the person hanging the streamers that they needed to be higher. Then ordered the one putting the ornaments on the tree that they needed to look more organized, not some random mess. They were trying to impress relatives and friends here.

The guy with the papers tried to get him to pay attention to him again, and Olivia finally finished fixing his dress as Yugi had to stand still to look them over. They were the same ones saying that humans should be treated like livestock. He chucked them out into the snow, where they were quickly buried in the blizzard blowing through. They wouldn't be found until spring, and by then, be good for nothing more than compost.

Yugi whipped around, and seized the messenger by the collar, yanking him forwards. "Deliver a message for me, would you? The next person to hand me that disgusting proposal will be handed over to my mates for treason. They can do what they want with you. I won't stop them." he threw them to the floor where they just stared, stunned, up at him.

"But…that's not your style."

"I guess they're rubbing off on me," Yugi said with a small smile that he was sure would make Akeifa proud of him.

The messenger's entire body shook before they got up and ran off. Yugi watched them go with a simple yawn. One of his mates stepped up behind him.

"I suppose it's for the best that they don't know it's only an empty threat," Atem said wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Oh? And why do you think it was empty?" Yugi asked looking up at him.

"Because I know _you_. You'd sooner set your enemy free than you would kill them."

"I suppose the important thing is that he believed me."

"Come along, the kids are asking for you," Atem said grasping his hand only to stop as he looked around the ballroom. "I could've sworn they didn't want a blue themed Christmas."

"Then they should've thought twice about crossing me," Yugi huffed before dragging Atem up the stairs.

"Um, alright, and how did they do this?"

"Don't you worry about it, Tem," Yugi said stopping on the top step to lean down and kiss him softly. "Come on, my children need me." Yugi bounded out the doors.

"Another half-baked plan by Yugi Mutou. Oh well, too late to do anything about it now."

Two hours later found the Royal family descending the stairs. After tossing off his heels, Yugi made his way straight to where Marcus, Zane, and Samuel were standing. All were just standing in the middle of the ballroom as they took in the decorations he put up just for their enjoyment.

"Alright, so don't mention last Christmas anymore, got it," Marcus said glancing down at him.

"You're just lucky they don't really know any human _traditions_ ," Yugi said back crossing his arms over his chest.

"More like the traditional songs," Samuel replied rolling his eyes.

"I suppose being oblivious to some things is actually a benefit to me at ti-" Yugi's words froze in throat. Standing across the room from him were Yami's sisters. They just smiled, and waved.

"Yugi?" Zane shook his shoulder.

"Huh?" Yugi looked away and up at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked back, and they were gone. "Um, excuse me a moment."

Yugi made his way through the crowds, but despite his best effort couldn't find them again. Maybe…maybe it had just been his imagination. Doubtful, but still a possibility. He made his way over to a group of Mothers that were watching the children in the back.

"Oh, Prince, there you are. Your children were just asking when you were coming to check up on them."

"Right now of course," Yugi said grinning as he picked up Daniel. He looked over his head to see the sisters leaning against a wall, staring right at him. Daniel slipped from his arms, as they fell lifeless to his sides.

"Mamma! Mamma, up!" Daniel demanded. Yugi looked down at him.

"What?" then he looked back up. They were gone again. "Uh, Tohru, can you continue to look after my children for me? I need to t-take care of something." He walked off before she could even give an answer.

Yugi spun in circles, as he caught sight of them looking at him, waving at him, smiling at him. Then someone would come up to him, and in the split second that he looked away they'd disappear. He knew the first dance was coming up soon, but he didn't dare go in search of Yami. He had a sick feeling that that was what they were waiting for. For him to be around their brother before they approached him. Yugi should've known he wouldn't be able to avoid his mate forever though, that he would eventually find him in the throng.

"Yugi, it's way past time for the first dance, where've you been?" Yami asked grabbing his elbow as he tried to disappear into the crowd again. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

"I love you," Yugi cried out, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a desperate kiss.

"Yugi! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Yugi pulled away from Yami, a new and strange emotion filling him. They'd been _looking_ for him? What a bunch of bullshit.

"Yugi? Who're they?"

"Oh! Big broth-"

"SHUT UP!" Yugi roared whipping around to face them. Anger. He felt unfiltered anger. His anger was almost always mixed up with something other emotion, but this time it was just anger that he was feeling.

Everyone jumped back from him in surprise. Guards were coming out of the woodwork as they appeared to see what was going on. It seemed as if every eye on him was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"You were _looking_ for me? Don't make me laugh. You knew where I was. Our eyes have met eight times tonight. I knew it! I knew this was your ploy! You were waiting for Yami to find me or for me to find him. Do you have no honor at all? Is it your true desire to hurt your brother so badly that he can't even recover from it? Well? Answer me you ugly bitches!"

"Hurt him?" Malalia asked. "No, we're not trying to hurt him. If anything, he hurt us when he didn't come find us right away. You promised to tell him all about us, Yugi. You broke your word."

"Don't lie to him! You didn't even want me to go back to them!"

"What're you talking about?" Adaline asked stepping forwards. "I mean we even gave you an escort to the airport."

"You're a liar! I had to order the ones touched by the King to do that!"

"But none of our subordinates have even come in contact with him," Malalia replied with a small smile.

Yugi gasped. Had he gotten those he ordered to help him killed? Just what did she mean by that?

"You know, Yugi, I'm starting to get this impression from your words and his lack of reaction that Yami doesn't even know who we are. Or that you were the one who invited us to the Christmas Eve Ball in the first place," Adaline simpered almost failing in looking innocent instead of amused by the situation at hand.

"Wh-!" a hand appearing on his right side clapped over his mouth cutting off all words.

"Did you know, that Yugi here begged for our forgiveness after he came back?" Yami asked, tapping his finger against the side of Yugi's cheek. "He did this twice, and both times I had him tossed out. I didn't want to believe that he was looking for you and failed. I'd much rather believe it to be a lie, than for it to be the truth. Ironic that it was a lie, wouldn't you say?"

"He never told you?" Adaline asked like she was horrified.

Yami threw back his head laughing. His laughter had no humor in it. "You think I'd be touching him right now if I was just finding this out for the first time?"

Both of his sister's act just dropped to the floor at their feet. They stared at him horrified, before their eyes slid down to Yugi in pure rage.

"Don't you dare look at him like that," Yami growled, and their eyes snapped back up to him. "He was so scared of hurting me, that he kept this secret to himself for a year. It was ripping at our bond though, and he came clean and told me the truth. By that point though, he was so scared of being pushed away that he actually asked me the night before if I would allow him to be selfish, and keep me a little longer. Nobody slept that night."

"And you don't hate him? Why!?" Malalia demanded.

"Because he made an interesting point that I just couldn't ignore."

"Which was what?"

"How selfish and unfair you were being."

"Excuse me?" Adaline asked.

"He pointed out that it was unfair of you to expect me to remember what your voices sounded like when the last time I heard them they were infantry at best. And in a crowd that large? Like I was actually going to be able to pick them out."

Yugi finally worked his teeth around the skin of Yami's middle finger, and bit down hard.

"Agh! Yugi!" Yami scolded.

"Blegh! Where's your hand been? It tastes disgusting!"

"Well, you're not supposed to be chewing on it."

"Hmph. In any case, you know-"

"I just want to know who your Mistress is Logan!" Atem's voice interrupted loudly. He appeared at the east side of the crowd. He had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, his hand gripping his bicep tightly. "So, go on, point her out to me," he ordered.

Ah, so that's what he'd been doing. Yugi had wondered where he was at. Logan raised a shaky hand and pointed straight at Malalia who hissed back at him. Logan's shaking increased.

"And did they tell the Prince to tell the Queen of their existence?"

"No."

"Did they tell him to lie about it?"

"Yes."

"Did they provide an escort to the airport for him?"

"No."

"Did he run away by forcing the Kings Command on some of your friends to help him to escape?"

"Yes."

"Did this get those who helped him killed?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I would've liked to thank them. They returned something very precious to us."

"Was their sole intention of coming here tonight to drive a wedge further between us by exposing the Prince's lies?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They saw their Brother becoming happy again, and it infuriated them. So they thought the best way to end that happiness was to show up, and greet Yugi like old friends. They thought this would hurt Yami beyond repair."

"And of what part did you help with all of this?"

"I took Yugi the first time. I had studied him beforehand, and knew he would come willingly with me if it meant he could help someone he loved. I also helped to keep an eye on all of you, and report back to my Mistress if it appeared that your bond was healing at all. I didn't report that I helped with that reconstruction. She did not find out from me that you were all becoming close again, but another source that's more loyal to her than I shall ever be."

"It wasn't like he was your biological sibling," Malalia sneered. "He was human once, you know."

"I don't care! Rafael was the closest thing I had to a sibling after my sister died! And you killed him just because the Prince asked him to help him escape."

"Yes, the only one who acted of their own volition."

"Rafael is dead?" Yami asked in a shocked whisper.

"What do you care? You have a new food source," Adaline scoffed.

"Does life mean that little to you?"

"There's no law against killing Rogue vampires."

"We have a very different term of what that means," Atem hissed.

"He swore loyalty to me," Malalia growled.

"Osiris!"

The man appeared at Atem's side. He was handed Logan, as Atem whispered in his ear. He nodded, smiling slightly as he glanced at Yugi and away again. Yugi frowned, what was Atem telling him? Then Osiris vanished with Logan.

Yami sighed, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Fabian, Ethan, and Taylor appeared in front of him. "Ethan, I want you to gather up nine other people and have my sisters escorted to one of the bedrooms here, where they'll be kept under constant watch until we can get them back home."

"What?" they asked together in disbelief.

"You know, for a moment, when I saw you, I had this crazy notion that you wanted to bury your hatchet of fruitless hate. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Yami turned, raced up the stairs, and was gone.

Yugi found Sakura's eyes in the crowd. He knew immediately that he didn't need to say a word, she was already nodding at him. He sighed in relief, and turned, racing after Yami.

Running through the hallways, he went straight to their room first. Nothing. The opening above their bedroom. Nothing. The Queen's study, King's study, and his game room. Nothing. Garden, dueling area, the open grassy area. Nothing. He checked the forest, cliff face. Nothing. The beach. The beach is where he found him.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he ran down the beach path. The latter made no move that he heard him. Instead he started to walk into the water. "Yami!" Yugi shouted again, picking up his pace. Yami was knee deep before Yugi was able to get to him, the water coming up thigh deep on him.

"Get out or you'll catch cold!"

"No, I'm not going to leave you! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at them. I didn't have any right. They just made me so angry. That they would deliberately try to hurt you. It made me so angry."

"I'm not angry, Yugi," Yami sighed, wading deeper into the water. Yugi grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back towards the shore. The water rose even higher around them as a wave came in. Up to the top of Yugi's chest, and the middle of Yami's. "I'm just really sad."

"I know, Y-Yami," Yugi shivered. "Just please, c-come back t-to the shore with me. P-please come b-back."

"Why? They don't want to be a family. Not with us. Not with me."

"I want to be a family with you," Yugi said, shaking off the cold, and letting himself become numb to it. "Be a part of my family. Marry me!"

Yami whipped around, eyes wide, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I want to be able to call you husband too. I want you to able to use the word again. Marry me."

"You…want to…get…married?" Yami asked in stunned disbelief as he walked the short distance between them.

"I love you, and Atem. I want to marry you both. But, let's get married on June 9th, that way you two won't have to remember a new important date. It shall be the same as before."

"You're not saying this just because…?"

"Marry me, damn it," Yugi growled pulling Yami down into a lip searing kiss.

All of time seemed to stop around them. The waves fell silent, the wind stopped blowing, and the cold didn't matter. All that mattered in this one single moment is that Yugi had finally said yes to their proposal.

"Hey! What're you trying to do?!" And then Atem shattered that moment with his voice.

Yami pulled away and scooped Yugi up, carrying him out of the water. He walked confidently towards Atem. Grinning like some deranged mad man. Yugi began to worry about that grin, he'd never seen it on Yami before. Ever.

"Why're you grinning at me like some peasant who's just been handed a bag of gold?"

"He wants to marry us, on June 9th," Yami said in a whisper.

"What?" Atem's eyes widened in shock.

"Didn't give a year, but we do have an exact date."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Should we tell him now? What we were planning to tell him at the end of this night? Or wait for the euphoria of this moment to die down?" Yami asked pulling Yugi closer.

"Yugi, I have good news and bad news for you," Atem sighed.

"What's the bad news?" Yugi asked.

"You're coming with us."

"No objections to that. And the good news?"

"You don't have to worry about what you're doing for the last two weeks of your winter vacation."

"Say what?! Uh, I take it back. I have complete objections about going with you! Think this through would you? You've told me over and over again that it's too dangerous to go with you! Why're you changing your mind?"

"We've thought it through many times," Yami sighed. "We've mapped out every possibility. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going on our two week trip with us, and that's final."

Yugi spent the next couple of days trying to convince them that this was a very bad idea. He was having as much success with it as trying to teach an old dog a new trick. None. They were set in their idea of him coming with them, and it was something he very obviously wasn't getting a say in. So he spent the 30th and 31st of December doing things with his friends.

"I told you already," Yugi sighed, "I proposed to them on the night of the Christmas Eve Ball and they said yes."

"I just can't believe they allowed that. But Yugi none of you have a ring on your fingers, so…are you sure?" Malik

"Well, I figured they already had a ring for me, and I could get some for them when they're gone over the next couple of weeks. Make it a surprise, you know?"

"Yeah, sure."

Malik, Jou, and Ryou were the only ones he told that he was going to be gone for two weeks. With his mates. He told them to keep the information tight to their chests, since Yami and Atem didn't want any of them to know at all. But they needed to know why he was going to disappear two hours before the yearly slideshow this year. He told them to tell the rest at midnight. There would be little they could do after that. They asked him if the trip was going to have the same destinations that it did the first year they were mated, and he just shrugged. He honestly had no idea if they kept to the same schedule, or if they were constantly changing it from year to year. So he supposed they'd see. He promised to call every time they left one city, even if he didn't know where he was going next, he still promised to call about every movement.

"Yugi, here you are," Yami said coming up behind him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him back into his chest.

"I still have three minutes with my friends," Yugi complained.

"Indeed, but I still need you to put this cloak on. I need to know if its magical properties still work."

"What kind of magical properties?" Yugi asked as he shrugged the dull drab brown thing on. It felt like wool from a buffalo or something. Coarse and refined. Yami hooked all the belts together on it, and flipped up his hood.

"Um, so, how do I look guys?"

"Like a Piloswine but without the tusks," Ryou said.

"Good, it still works."

"What exactly is this thing supposed to do?"

"Cancel out the scent of the wearer."

"Why do you need to do that?"

"Because we're not planning on telling anyone that you're coming with us."

"Then how're you going to explain my disappearance in Japan?"

"Heba volunteered to be your copycat."

"Volunteered?"

"Was paid to. Volunteered to. What's the difference? Really?"

"The price tag on my head?"

"Is very high, I assure you. And every one of our guards wears these cloaks when we go on our trips, so if you stay among them, you'll blend right in."

"So this is how're you're going to move me from one safe house to the next?"

"You got it."

"Hmph. Well, can I at least visit my friends if we pass through the areas where they're living?"

"Depends on how long our stay in those areas are."

"I suppose that's fair. Hey! You're stealing my last three minutes! Now the time must start over!"

"Afraid not little one. We must leave now."

"Mmm," Yugi pouted before quickly undoing the cloak and giving his friends a group hug.

"You better be safe," Jou growled. "And try to come see the pack and I in New York."

"I will if I can. As for staying safe, I'll make sure of it."

"Come see me in Massachusetts," Malik demanded.

"I'll try."

"If you're in London for more than an hour we're going to get some fish and chips."

"You got it."

"Come on, it's time to go," Yami said holding out the cloak.

"Are you sure you want to bring me, Yami? Last chance to change your mind."

Yami sighed, before grabbing his wrist, and pulling him from the room. He wrapped him up in the cloak and threw him like a duffel bag to someone else. They caught him, and then the world was a blur. Yugi was leaning heavily against someone as he was buckled into a car.

"Mm, stop the car!" Yugi ordered, and the one driving slammed on the breaks. Yugi opened the door, and leaned out getting sick. Atem just patted his back, and handed him a mint when he pulled himself back into the car. Yami handed him a cup of water and a bucket. Yugi rinsed his mouth out before eating the mint.

"Was that really necessary?" Yugi asked laying across Atem's lap.

"Go to sleep, Yugi. It'll be awhile before we get to Wakkanai."

"Wakkanai? Don't you usually go there last?"

"Yes, but we don't have to worry about getting back to you as quickly as possible, and just blowing through every place like we normally would. Even last year we blew through every port."

"Won't that make people suspicious?"

"Go to sleep."

"Not tired."

"Sure about that?" Yami asked.

"Maybe if we participated in a little stimulating physical activity I would be," Yugi mused looking over at the other vampire.

"No, Yugi."

"Oh come on, it shouldn't be unusual for you to carry my scent. I mean you _are_ going away for quite some time. I'm going to miss you."

"No."

"Ugh, what's with you two? I mean I proposed and all I got out of it was a single kiss from each of you. "

"You did not propose!" Atem contradicted. "Demanding that we marry you is not a proposal. A proposal involves a question. You didn't phrase one. And where's the ring, huh? If you really proposed, than I want to see a ring."

"I'm not going to buy one with you standing next to me! Get real! Don't you know how buying a ring works? It's supposed to be a secret."

"Sir, we're at the airport," the driver declared.

"Thank you. Come on, time to get out of the car."

The car was suddenly swarmed with two rings of people dressed exactly like Yugi was. And there was a space just for him in the inner ring. The door clicked open, and he was pulled from the car, and put into his spot, before a hand was put on his chest, and pushed him back slightly. Both Atem and Yami slid smoothly from the car like they were dancers or something. Atem smirked, and Yami licked his lips as they shut the car doors. The two rings of guards shifted, and someone pushed on his back to get him moving too.

"Listen to me," Muhtaram's voice muttered lowly close to where he was walking. "You're just one of the guards. You're only training though, so you'll only be seen in the escort between places. You'll be part of the five person team looking after the room wherever they stay. Samir will be in that group, as well as Kareem. I have to stay here to look after your cousin, to keep up a front. Stay with those two, and only follow orders given to you by them. Ignore the others.

"When you're moving from place to place, you will remain in the second inner ring. Make sure either Atem is on your left, or Yami on your right at all times. Samir or Kareem will be taking up your other flank or be walking behind you. There will be either Ethan or Osiris in front of you. They aren't in the five person team though. This will be your ring, stay in it at all times when on the move. No one can know we brought you with us. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Very good. I know you like exploring places, but just this once, try to rein in that curiosity. Don't let people get too close to you. This trip will probably be very boring for you, so find a way to entertain yourself. Everyone has their own job. Yours is to stay safe. Do not jeopardize your job."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Are you two sure about this?" Muhtaram directed the question at the King and Queen. "It's not too late for me to take him back."

"No, he needs to come with us," Atem said firmly. "It'll be good training for him. Show him what a high ranking guard's life can really be like. It might even teach what having true honor is all about."

"Very well, but he better come home safe or his family will have your head."

"Duly noted."

The group headed to the terminal. Hands directing him to turn as one with the group surrounding the King and Queen. There were no errors and they all climbed aboard the private jet. As soon as everyone was on the door closed, and someone yanked off his hood.

"So, this is the little trainee," one of the other guards sneered. "This is why Julia and I have to be on the room team. What a joke!"

"Oh! Really? We get to look after the Prince? Lucky day! Lucky day, Hotsuma!"

"What do you mean 'lucky day'? If he gets even one scratch on him it'll be our heads!" Hotsuma shouted back.

"Julia and Hotsuma," Yugi said pointing to the two, "got it! You're the two I'm not supposed to listen to under any circumstances!"

"Say what?"

"Hmph, that definitely sounds like Muhtaram. Trust what you know, and ignore what you don't," Samuel and Konner said at the same time. They pulled off their own hoods.

"Come on, let's get you buckled in," Yami sighed motioning for him to sit down. Yugi huffed in annoyance and took off the cloak, throwing it at the one called Hotsuma.

"Hey!"

"How about we be buckled in together?" Yugi proposed latching onto Yami's arm.

"You're hopeless," he sighed before forcing him in a seat and buckling him in. He sat down in the one across from him.

"So, out with it. How boring is this going to be for me?"

"You'll be confined to either the room or the travel means. How boring do you _think_ it's going to be?"

"Nobody wants me on this trip, do they?"

"No."

"Then why bring me with so much opposition?"

"We left you be for one and a half days and you got sick. We can't risk a two week separation. You might be dead when we get back."

Yugi slumped in his seat as the plane started to take off. Once they were in the air, the pilot took off the seatbelt sign, but Yugi didn't try to get up. All of the guards seemed to have broken off into groups. Even Atem was having a private conversation with someone on the phone in the back. Only Yami was sitting by him, but who knew how long that would last?

"Do you want to play a game of chess?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and snapped his fingers. A board and table were brought over. And they set up the game. Yami let Yugi be white so he went first. Their game drew a crowd as each move seemed to be done with precise calculation. Both of them were trying to out think the other, and with both of their minds being open books; they actually had to be selective on what type of strategy they were thinking about so as not to give away their real one. It took the term challenging to a whole new level. In the end though, Yugi still won. Not because Yami let him either, he won because he was the King.

And suddenly everyone was challenging him. Everyone wanted to take his title. Fools. No one but Osiris proved to be a challenge, but even he was beaten down by the loss of his King. For some reason though, when this happened, he looked up at Atem and gave him a sheepish shrug and grin. Atem just rolled his eyes, and went back to his conversation.

The plane landed soon after that, and they were all escorted to three different cars. Yugi was pulled into the one with Atem, Yami, and Samir. The three vampires had a conversation in a language that Yugi couldn't understand. Honestly they may as well have been speaking gibberish for all he understood of it. Still though, it had been a long day, and he was starting to get sleepy. Maybe a short nap would do him good.

"We've arrived, Sir," the driver declared.

"Look alive," Samir said, nudging him.

Yugi yawned as he yanked his hood back up over his head, and got out of the car. He was immediately put in the second ring, with Yami on his right. Someone gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as flashes of light blinded his vision as soon as they stepped away from the car. Many people were putting microphones in their faces, and shouting questions left and right. The one Yugi heard the most though, was why they heightened their security team this year?

Neither the King nor Queen answered any questions as some people came running out of the building to help them get inside. They only stayed in Wakkanai, as Yugi found out, for two hours before they were headed back to the airport for Busan, South Korea, to a hotel called Shin Shin. It was a seven to eight hour trip, so he decided that sleep would be good.

As soon as they were on the plane he monopolized the bed in the back. Spreading himself over it as if he would have it all to himself. He should've known better. Atem was moving one of his arms as he slid in next to him.

"Hey, I found it!" Yami said in an eager voice as he came bounding into the room, shutting the door.

"Good, now we can touch him with small amounts of restraint."

"Thank you Russian vampire idiots who thought it would be a good idea to replicate the Prince's scent last year."

"Shut up, I'm tired."

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your King?"

"Oh no, the King was sacrificed, many times. It is after all, the Queen who holds all the real power."

"Ha ha ha ha ha," the whole plane was filled with laughter.

"Get some sleep," Yami chuckled sliding up on his other side.

"I'm tryin', but you keep talkin'."

"Go to sleep, Yugi," Atem said with a small smile.

"Hold me," he ordered, "migh' think 'bout it."

Both vampires slid together to make a sardine of their human. Arms sliding into their usual spots, pulling themselves closer. Yugi was asleep in almost an instant. He stayed awake just long enough to say one last thing.

"Love you."

"We love you too," they said back together, and just watched him sleep.

[Time skip]

"It's been awful in just over 49 hours we've been to four places already," Yugi yawned as he talked with Malik over the phone.

 _"_ _Really? Where?"_

"Wakkanai; where we stayed for two hours, then Busan, South Korea; where we stayed for an hour, next it was Kendari, Indonesia; where we toured a University called Halu Oleo for three hours, and then we came here to Sydney, Australia; where they're apparently going to have to stay for a full day before we move on again. Which gives us only 30 minutes to talk."

 _"_ _You were supposed to call every time you moved."_

"Not enough privacy to do that, and I've received roughly 10 to 12 hours of sleep in that space of time. I asked if we could go see the Opera House, but they just kissed my forehead and left."

 _"_ _You should be back here," Jou chuckled, "Heba is having a little too much fun being you I_ _think."_

"Do you have the phone on speaker?"

 _"_ _Yep!" Heba said as a door shut somewhere._

 _"_ _You don't have to be so convincing you know!" Zane shouted nearby._

 _"_ _Ah, but where's the fun in that?"_

 _"_ _And did we hear you say four places already?" Marcus asked._

"Um, yes?"

 _"_ _Have you eaten at all?" Hana asked._

"Sounds like you've brought out the Mother hens, Heba. What have you been doing?"

 _"_ _Driving them nuts," Ryou snickered._

"How's Saki doing?"

 _"_ _Oh, she's mad at her Husband, and was found yelling profanities at him over the phone as soon_ _as she discovered Heba's poor attempt at portraying you. You're kids picked up a lot of those_ _words, and were asking us what they meant. Rich Boy here was kind enough to give them a lying G explanation of all of them."_

 _"_ _Yes," Kaiba said in an absent minded way, "if the children ask, Fuck is now the term we use to_ _describe a certain type of duck."_

"Wha-why?"

 _"_ _Because I told them it was a type of rare duck that they were trying to save from extinction. And_ _then I put a child lock on all of their internet devices."_

"I'm going to murder you one of these days. You know this right?"

"Yugi, come on, get up, time to go," Hotsuma said.

"Nope, I'm only supposed to take orders from my friends."

"Uh, friends?"

"Yeah! Samuel, and Konner."

"Yugi, stop toying with the poor man and let's go," Konner said sticking his head in the doorway too.

"Alright. I have to go guys. I'll call you when I get a chance."

 _"_ _Okay, we'll be waiting!" a bunch of people said all at once._

"Goodbye."

 _"_ _Bye!"_

Yugi shut off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. Reluctantly getting up, he slid off the bed, and went to put on his cloak. Yami and Atem were waiting in the front part of the suite, talking with Samuel and Julia.

"No, not too much trouble," Samuel was saying. "He got in some sleep, and then called his friends."

"I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky," Yami sighed looking at the floor. He perked back up though when Yugi cleared his throat.

 _It's getting hot in here  
So take off all your clothes  
I am getting so hot  
I wanna take my clothes off_

"What the-?" Samuel asked as he scrambled to open his phone in alarm.

"Oh yeah, I changed your ring tone again. I was bored," Yugi said giving him an unconcerned look as Samuel just scowled back putting the phone to his ear.

Samuel paled at whoever was talking to him. He looked over at Yugi, as sweat started to collect on his brow. "Uh, is that little detail all that important? No, no, of course I'm not nervous. Why would I be? I mean we've been looking after this human for nearly six years now. You honestly think I'd forget to feed him? Don't be silly."

"How often do we need to feed these things?" Julia asked looking at Yugi.

"Three times a day," Atem said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Has he eaten at all today?"

"No, he slept through most of it. And besides, we're all supposed to be vampires, so wouldn't it look suspicious if we ordered food up to the room?"

"We'll get something on the way to the airport. Our drivers are all human so we'll just say we stopped for them," Yami brushed off yanking Yugi's hood up, and putting him in his spot for leaving The Star Sydney.

"We're headed to Twizel, New Zealand next. Take him to The Lakes Motel Twizel, and fix him a good meal. We're only going to be in the area for two hours. And then we're going to head back up to Shuangqiaocun, China."

"Really? Why there?"

"There's been some unrest in that area for the past couple of weeks. We're only stopping there to settle it. I'm not sure how long it'll take so set us up in the Longway hotel, okay?"

"Alright. But when are you two going to get some sleep? You can't run on fumes for forever," Fabian pointed out as their group grew.

"We'll get some on the plane. It's a long trip from New Zealand to China."

"Question, why are we blazing through every stop? I thought we were going to take our time with this one?" Peyton asked.

Yami and Atem just smiled equally sinister smiles, "don't you worry, we intend to."

"Uh, okay," she said back scratching the back of her hood.

They all headed to the airport, and everything became a bit of a blur for Yugi, as they stopped at a fast food joint and got him some kind of grilled fish. Then they were in New Zealand where he had a buffet of grilled fish, miso soup, and pork stuffed buns. He was given milk and water to top it off. Yugi was surprised by how hungry he actually was as he ate everything that was put in front of him.

Then they were off again, but to China this time. Yugi sat on the bed in the back of the plane playing with Yami's hair, as Atem watched them through droopy eyes.

"Go to sleep, Atem," Yugi said for the umpteenth time.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"You're moving too much."

"Well, I'm too awake to get any sleep. So I want you do it for me instead."

"Why don't you try to get to know the guards better?" Yami suggested quietly.

"No," Yugi whined, "I barely get to see either of you as it is. We interact less now than we do at home. I need every chance I can get to be cuddled by you two."

"Oh, is that all you're after? Cuddling?" Yami asked opening his eyes to look up at Yugi.

"Is that really so much to ask for?"

"No not at all," Atem said reaching up to take his hand. "Come lay between us, and we'll coddle you."

"I said cuddle."

"They sound the same to me."

"Come on, Yugi, let's make a sandwich," Yami said in a drowsy voice as he pulled the younger down between them.

Yugi slid into the spot naturally, as Atem used his stomach, and Yami his chest, as a pillow. Yugi sighed, and just watched as their breathing patterns became slow and steady. The royalty was completely wiped out. Someone opened the door, and Atem's eyes snapped back open. He looked over, and put a hand on the bed to get up. Yugi put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down, before glaring at the intruder.

"Go away! And don't disturb us until we land!" Yugi ordered.

Ethan backed back out his hands up in the air in defense. The door shut quietly behind him. The message was heard being relayed to the entire plane. Only two people were laughing though.

"What if that was important?" Atem asked.

"Nothing is more important than your health. Go to sleep. You need it."

"Very well."

"That's a good vampire," Yugi said, kissing his hand and then placing it against Atem's forehead. The vampire smiled slightly, before falling back asleep.

Yugi stayed up watching them, or at least he thought he had. He must've fallen asleep at some time too, because someone was shaking his shoulder, and trying to get him to wake up. He mumbled something about five more minutes, and rolled over onto his side.

"No, little one, no five more minutes. You have to get up for at least two, and then you can go to sleep again, I promise," Yami's voice chuckled.

"How long do you think he's been asleep?" Samuel asked.

"Only 20 minutes," Atem sighed. "He spent most of the flight just watching us sleep."

" _Did_ you get any sleep?"

"Yes, but when Yami and I woke up, we kept our minds serene as we allowed Yugi to just study us."

"When did you wake up?"

"About an hour before we landed."

"Ah, so that's how you know he's only been out for 20 minutes."

"Come on, sleepy head, time to get up," Yami pestered.

"Why? It's vacation. Vacation time means sleep in."

"We could carry him…" Konner said cautiously.

"No," Atem said sharply before smacking Yugi's bottom.

"Ah! Why would you do that?" Yugi cried out jerking up, and rubbing the offended part of his body.

"We need to go. We've lingered on the plane too long now."

"You two go on ahead, and we'll head straight to the Longway as planned," Konner said.

"Very well but I want him in a square, you got that?" Atem ordered.

"Yes, my King," all four who it was directed at bowed to him in compliance.

"Yugi, your cloak. Yami, let's go."

"Wait!" Yugi cried. Both vampires stopped and turned to him. "Don't I even get a kiss?"

Both smiled leaning down and kissing him on the cheek, before vanishing towards the front of the plane. Yugi slumped and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Let's go. If we dilly dally too much, than people will grow suspicious," Samuel said with a soft smile.

"Alright," Yugi sighed.

Two days. Two days they were stuck in the Longway hotel. He probably wouldn't have even been aware of them moving onto the next place if they hadn't had to wake him so he could walk out on his own. It couldn't have been earlier than three am when they left China.

It was only a three hour trip to Kushma, Nepal; their next destination. They simply stopped here to say hello to some out of the way vampires as Atem called them. Kushma was more trees than anything else as far as Yugi could see anyway. They stayed here for about an hour, and then were off to Rajasthan, India.

It had to be the shortest flight by far, as it took roughly an hour to get from point A to point B. Though it did take them five hours to tour three different temples there. Yugi's feet were starting to kill him. And when he asked Samir as quietly as he could if he would carry him, was smacked on the head by Yami. Not to mention scolded for speaking without being asked to in the first place. Yugi just about burst into to tears, forcing Atem to smack Yami, and scold him about how rookies learned from experience not violence.

Oh yeah, that was right. Yugi was pretending to be a guard in training. He'd forgotten that. Thus he didn't speak again for the rest of the day. Something which worried his mates greatly, but tried not to let it show. Honestly, Yugi didn't know what the big deal was, he was only trying to act the part for their sake.

When they got back onto the plane, Yugi barely made it into a random chair before collapsing on it. He put his feet up on the chair across from him, and rolled onto his side as he attempted at getting comfortable. This was an impossible feat, but one had to give him his props for trying.

They were headed to Africa next. Namibia first and then Egypt, where they would stay with Atem's Father. Good. Privacy at last.

Oh, that was right, he needed to call his friends again. He needed to let them know he was moving again. He was so tired though…did he really need to?

"How about this? We'll call them, and you take a nice long nap in the back?" Atem suggested scooping him up.

"I need cuddle fish," Yugi muttered as Atem carried him to the back of the plane. His statement just made the vampire stop though.

"Cuddle fish?"

"Yeah, a fishy cuddle."

"You want to be a sardine?" Yami asked.

"…."

"Yugi," Atem said giving him a slight shake.

"Do you want to be a sardine?" Yami asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"My cuddle fish," Yugi declared grabbing Yami around the neck, and pulling his face into his chest.

"I think I might be taking a nap too," Yami said with a slight laugh.

"Wise choice, because I don't think he's going to let go of his _cuddle_ _fish_ ," Atem teased taking slow steps towards the back room so Yami didn't trip.

"I don't think he's going to remember this conversation at all."

"You better hope not," Atem said as he kicked the door shut behind him.

All the guards just stared at the hidden trio. Sleep deprivation did weird things to humans.

"I should've taken Muhtaram up on his offer," Hotsuma said.

"Heh, well, he doesn't give us that kind of entertainment all the time, but there are the rare occasions," Samir said shaking his head in slight amusement. "Come on, we all better get some rest. It's a 28 hour flight to Namibia."

[Time skip]

"No, he's fine, Isis, just a little exhausted. Yes, I know he wasn't, but Samir was able to make up a rather convincing lie for the absence."

Yugi yawned as he woke up slowly to the quiet murmurs of Yami's voice. He felt lethargic, like he'd been sleeping for a very long time. It kind of made him want to curl back up, and get some more sleep. And then someone pounced on him, making the thought completely vanish from his mind.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake!" Atem all but cried as he tried to make Yugi a permanent part of the mattress. "You scared us sleeping so deeply like that. Yugi, how much sleep and food have you been getting? Be honest."

"Can't…breathe."

"Oh!" Atem shot up off of him.

Yugi took deep breathes of air. "I sleep the best when I'm with you, and whenever they can get me some, obviously. The room is thought to have only vampires, so they can't be willy nilly in ordering food up to the room."

 _"_ _THEY'RE STARVING HIM!?" A voice that sounded a lot like Isis's screamed over the phone that Yami was talking on._

"No, no, no, they're just not giving him the room service that he's apparently been demanding," Yami said in a nervous teetering voice. And he made fun of Yugi's alto when he was nervous.

Yami looked around to glare at Yugi who suddenly became very interested in the buttons on Atem's shirt. Atem just shook his head at the two of them. They were almost completely back to normal. Good, that was so good.

 _"_ _I don't care what you say! I'm giving him a full check over, and if I deem him unhealthy than_ _you're not eating!"_

"Ugh," Yugi said in aggravation. He snatched the phone from Yami. "Now listen here, Isis, I don't care what you say, these two vampires are eating tomorrow and that's final. I mean, who do you think you are trying to deprive them of food like that?"

 _"_ _Your_ _ **doctor**_ _."_

"I don't care. They're eating. They need to keep their strength up too."

 _"_ _And I said not until I do a full check over."_

"Are you always this touchy when it comes to the food sources? Or am I just special?"

 _"_ _You're just_ _ **special**_ _. No one else treats their blood bags as poorly as those two idiots sitting next_ _to you."_

"Stop that!"

 _"_ _Stop what?"_

"Calling them idiots. Only I'm allowed to do that."

"You know for a second there I thought he actually cared," Atem murmured to Yami.

"Oh no, you know our human, he always has an ulterior motive behind his commands," Yami said back flashing an image through their minds of Mahad skipping to his seat while singing Mary had a Little Lamb.

"That was for entertainment."

 _"_ _What was for entertainment?" Isis asked._

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

 _"_ _Hmph, you're kind of cranky when you've had an inadequate amount of sleep and food, aren't_ _you?"_

"Aren't most people?"

 _"_ _I suppose."_

"So, who needs to eat so they're not cranky?"

 _"_ _Don't turn logic on me."_

"Come on, give me the names."

 _"_ _Goodbye, Mr. Mutou."_

 _Click._

"Aww, Yami, she didn't tell me she loved me before she hung up. I feel unloved," Yugi whined to the vampire.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Yami just laughed.

"I know how you can make me feel better though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm! Pucker up lover boy," Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami was leaning away from Yugi like he was carrying a disease he didn't want to catch. Putting his hands on his stomach and trying to push him away. Yami was having little success until Yugi felt an arm wrap around his chest and pull him away.

"Now, now, play nice," Atem scolded half-heartedly.

"I am playing nice," Yugi responded tilting his head back and kissing the underside of Atem's jaw.

"No, I don't think so."

"Uh huh, and I'm almost positive that if Mr. In-Control wasn't here Yami and I would be able to play nice in a lot of different ways."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Would you like an example?" Yugi asked as he started to weave a picture together.

"No, I think I have a pretty good handling of where your mind is already."

"Ahhhh," Yami moaned slipping to the ground, as Yugi's picture came together.

"Yugi," Atem growled biting his own lip, "fair…play."

"In what way am I not playing fair? I've barely touched either of you."

"Stop the mind link abuse, right now."

"I think Yami might be disappointed if I did that now."

The image he was streaming…giving Yami a blowjob. Deep throating him, humming, sucking, licking, kissing, teasing…

"Gaaaah," Yami whined, or moaned, neither on the bed was actually sure. "Deeper, Yugi, suck me, suck me harder."

Yugi muffled his laughter into his hands, as Atem's face and palm met for another long date of breathing exercises. Poor Yami, he became an even bigger mess on the floor as Yugi complied making the image even more erotic, with a smidgeon of desperation.

"Oh, this is great," Yugi sighed laying his head back against Atem's shoulder. "I should've done this ages ago to get back in your good graces." Yugi's mind gave one final hard suck making Yami cum, both in reality and in the vision.

Atem looked down at him from the one eye that Yugi could see through his hand. **Have you no shame?**

"No, none," Yugi responded, grabbing the back of his neck, and pulling him down. Their lips were a breaths apart, he could feel Atem's wash over his face, smell those exotic spices, could taste his palm pressed firmly over his lips. Wait…palm? Yugi's eyes snapped open to find Atem giving him an apologetic look. Yugi looked down to the bed covers. Why did they keep cutting him off? He didn't understand it. You'd think they'd…Yugi bit Atem's middle finger, making the vampire pull it away from him.

There was a soft knock on the door before it clicked open.

"We're in Egypt now," Osiris said.

"Good, land this flying death trap," Yami groaned from the floor.

"Uh, are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, just fine."

"If you say so," Osiris said before leaving.

"Please tell me that was real," Yami begged from his position. "That it wasn't all in my head, and I just came over an image he created for me."

Yugi leaned over the bed, and hovered his face in front of Yami's. Their lips weren't touching, but if Yami leaned forwards even an inch, they would be. "If you want, I can make it real. All you have to do is give in."

"Atem, he's getting better at seduction. I don't like it."

"No, I bet you don't," Atem sighed. "He knows which of us it's easier to use on too. Which of us is so much easier to manipulate."

"It's just one kiss," Yami gulped, opening his mouth slightly.

"Yami."

"Just one." Yami leaned forwards, and Yugi was yanked back up onto the bed. Yami closed his lips around thin air.

"So close," Yugi sighed.

The plane jolted slightly as it landed. Yugi sat up, figuring he might as well get his ugly brown scent erasing cloak on. Wait a minute, had Osiris said Egypt? What happened to Namibia?

"You slept straight through it," Atem said. "Why do you think I made a comment earlier about your deep sleep scaring us?"

"Well, if someone had just carried me, maybe I wouldn't have been so tired."

"Yeah, yeah, just put your cloak on, and let's get to my Father's. We'll have three different sights to see here, and none of them will be something you have to go to. So, when we get to London, I don't want to hear any complaints of being too tired to do stuff."

Atem opened the door to see Samir blocking the entryway.

"Right, about that, maybe it might be best to just take him to a hotel, instead of a six hour sight tour."

"He was complaining about not seeing much of the city in Australia."

"But, was a good human and stayed in the place we picked out for him none the less. What're you afraid of? That he's going to take off in London or something?"

"Or something. Ryou does photography in that area. Mostly for weddings and stuff, but still. I'm scared he's going to sneak off to see him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yugi scolded as he shrugged the cloak on, and pushed past Atem. "I'd be in so much trouble if I did that, there'd be no way of digging myself out of it."

"I suppose you both have a fair point. Fine he can stay in a hotel."

"Can we stay at The Ritz London? Ryou says they have an excellent no paparazzi policy."

"Sure, that's fine. Hotsuma, make the reservation."

"My King."

"Are you planning something?" Yami asked suspicion clear in his eyes.

Yugi looked back at him before pulling the hood up, "I make one little request, and you automatically assume I'm planning something? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm not seeing much of it."

"Well, you're using that voice. It's just a smidgeon too polite of what it usually is."

"Atem?"

"Yes?"

"Has Yami always had paranoia issues?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

Yami shoved Atem's shoulder, but the other vampire just grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away saying he was sorry, but that question had been too good. Then he noticed the fear in Yami's eyes, and the temperature in the plane just dropped. Both turned to look at Yugi, but he was looking at the ground, an emotionless mask on his face.

"Shall we get going?" Yugi asked licking his lips. "I'm sure you have a lot to get done while you're here. We shouldn't linger too long on the plane either, or someone might try to come aboard and ask what's taking us so long." He flipped up his hood, and started to make his way towards the door.

"Yugi," Atem started.

"Don't! Just don't. There's nothing you can do or say that won't me feel any less crappy than I do already."

"There's an order in which we use to exit and board the plane, remember?"

"I do. I was merely heading towards the door, I wasn't going to open it."

"Okay."

Their descended from the plane this time was a cold stiff one. Many wondered if the short trainee guard had been severely admonished for missing the surveyor of the Namibia reservation. A handful of them were actually starting to wonder who the cloaked trainee was. It wasn't uncommon for them to not be introduced, but his height… It was starting to make them question if it really was a trainee, or the Prince carefully disguised in a scentless guard cloak. Just as every guard was required to wear on the two week trip. Not to mention the guard was so small, and they'd left through a private airport instead of the usual public one.

"My Lords, is something the matter in your group?" one young, very brave, reporter asked.

"No," Atem said brushing his arm out to casually push Yugi back slightly. "It's that we simply wish to be getting home as quickly as possible. Our mate is getting restless, and difficult."

"Really? Cause reports from Japan say he couldn't care less whether you came back alive or not."

"Well, he's always been very talented at hiding his real emotions. No matter how aggravating that might be at times."

"But that's an exact quote," she persisted.

"Beg your pardon?" Yami asked, eyebrows raised.

"He literally said that he 'couldn't care less if those monkeys playing King and Queen came back dead or alive right now. That's what vampires like them deserved.' End of quote."

"I told you we shouldn't have rushed off," Yami hissed.

"That…explains everything actually," Atem said his eyes widened with surprise and disbelief. When Yugi glanced up at him though, he saw just the faint traces of hidden amusement in there too.

Yugi was beside himself with horror, and indignation. When he got his hands on Heba's neck he was going to wring it like you would when trying to get water out of a towel. Ex-Hunter or not, no one dissed his lovers like that but him. Then again, he _had_ been whining about being left without a kiss, and how it was killing him that it had happened two years in a row now. Maybe Heba deserved a congratulations instead. He portrayed how Yugi was feeling perfectly.

It took all of Atem's and Yami's willpower to not angle glares down at their mate. He _and_ his cousin were getting them into trouble back home.

The guards around them were shaking with silent laughter. That sentence, it was taken out of context, and had a lot of words missing from it. The full length of it had been a bunch of reporters hassling Heba, and some of Yugi's friends, while the guards had been sent on a wild goose chase. One even asked what he and his mates were planning to do when they got back. Were they going to disappear from the world like they always did for two or three days? And in Heba's annoyance responded with 'he couldn't care less when those two monkeys posing and playing as King and Queen came back, and even if it was dead or alive right now. They left me without a proper kiss, so I'm going to leave them without proper sex. That's what kiss depriving vampires like them deserved.' That had been the real quote that Muhtaram had reported, and which Samir was now whispering into Atem's ear.

Atem blushed, he actually blushed, as he covered his face with one of his hands. He leaned over and whispered into Yami's ear whose mouth dropped open in offense. Was Yugi missing the joke here? Atem relayed the message over the mind link. Oh, yeah, Heba definitely deserved a reward for this Yugi thought as he did his best to hold back his laughter. And you know, Heba's idea…it didn't sound half bad to him. Not at the moment anyway.

"What does it explain exactly?" the reporter asked.

"His short temper," Atem spat out. "Excuse us, but we're late to see my Father, so if you would please step out of the way."

They moved towards the cars, and Yugi was pulled into the one with Osiris, Ethan, Yami, and Atem. As soon as they were in the car Atem and Yami both swiveled around to Yugi.

"Wow, that Heba, he makes a pretty good Yugi, no?"

"Only when annoyed apparently. You'd be pretty upset if we did that too."

"But you did."

"Did what?"

"You took me on this trip without even giving me a kiss first."

"Is that why you've been begging for one?" Yami asked in surprise.

"Well, that among other things."

"We can't. You understand why, right?"

"I'd rather I didn't understand. Then all of my seduction would be more than deserved."

"Oh Yugi, you don't need to even try to seduce," Atem sighed.

"Why?"

"Simple, we can barely keep our hands off of you as it is. You're making it so difficult to do even that."

"I have to do everything I can just to break that iron will of yours. You who are so quick to push me away rather than pull me close." Yugi worked a hand out of the cloak, and traced Atem's jaw with his finger.

"Really, really, difficult."

"No, not difficult, just restless. I think I might have too much energy. Would like to help me get rid of some?"

"Nothing I'd love more."

"Really?" Yugi asked pulling himself closer to the vampire. He threw back his hood, and leaned his head towards Atem's. The latter didn't push him away, so he got even closer. He could almost taste that soft smooth silky texture of Atem's lips, when his head was turned to the side, and a kiss was planted on his cheek.

"However, this is neither the time nor place for such…activities."

"We've arrived, Sir."

"Thank you. The back entrance, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, let's go, Yugi."

"Tease."

"You'll get over it, of that, I'm sure of."

Yugi flipped his hood up, and rushed inside the secluded mansion. He deposited the cloak in one the maid's arms, and went to the room they were in last time. Yugi just took his clothes off, leaving a fine trail from the door to the bed, before flopping face down into it. He was doing his very best not to cry. He wanted to be kissed too. And none of this forehead, and cheek crap that they kept giving him. He wanted a _real_ kiss.

A heavy weight settled on the back of his legs, before hands started to massage his back out. Atem.

"I want to, believe me I do. Without a reasonable cause though, of why your scent can still have a lingering taste on us this far into the trip, will give way to some of the reporter's suspicions about why we're giving the new trainee such special treatment. An unusual amount of it."

"I want you," Yugi sighed, squeezing his eyes tighter together as he turned his head sideways.

"Be patient, and you'll get your reward soon enough."

"Please," Yugi begged, sitting up with some difficulty to press his back against Atem's front. He tilted his head back to look up at Atem with pleading eyes. Not his P.D.E.O.D, just eyes full of pleading and want. And pale hand covered his mouth, making Yugi lose his control, and just flat out cry.

Atem stood up, so Yugi could be pulled out from under him, and then sat back down again, as both of them tried to console him. They knew the only thing that would probably work was something they couldn't give him. Sad but true.

So instead they fed. First Yami, and then Atem. Then they ordered some food, had him eat, and laid his sleeping form into bed. Not wanting to leave him so quickly though, they stayed with him for about an hour or so, before they couldn't put off their Royal duties any longer. Thus Yugi awoke alone.

He got up, took a shower, put on the clothes that had been laid out for him, and then left to go stroll through the gardens. He didn't know what time it was, but the moon was beautiful as its light danced through the trees, and shimmered atop the water of the small ponds. He was blissfully unaware of the riot happening inside the mansion, as Yami had come back to check up on him, only to find him missing.

Yugi let his hand ghost over the cool water top as he saw a few turtles swimming around the fish. None of them were ones that Yugi recognized, so he figured they were native to Egypt. He turned his face back up to the moon.

What was he going to do? There was no way he could wait to get back to Japan to make out with his boy-fiancés. At this rate he was going to end up just jumping them at even the slightest hint of hesitation. Especially where Atem was involved. He sighed looking down into the water to see Yami's wavy figure looking down at him relief. This was convenient.

"Yes?"

"You just can't stay put, can you?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Would you like to come inside and eat something?"

"No."

"Yugi," Yami growled.

"I'm not hungry. What part of this should be surprising?"

"You need to eat."

"Says who?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where is the written law saying that I have to eat? Show me that, and I'll believe you."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not. I've always been this way," Yugi replied standing up. Yami seized his upper arm, and dragged him back into the mansion. Yugi protested the entire way, clawing at Yami's hand.

"Sit, and eat," Yami ordered throwing him into a rather cushy chair. Yugi spun in his chair to face Yami. He was looking at him with that predatorily gleam in his eyes. Yugi gulped, and turned back to the dishes before him. He took a generous amount of each one, and ate with no more protest after that. Yugi ate until he was full.

"All of it," Yami persisted.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I'm full, Yami," Yugi sighed pushing away from the table, and walking away from him. Yami was in front of him, grabbing his arm again, and dragging him through the hallways once more.

"Come with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Does it look like you have one?" Yami asked back opening a door and throwing him inside. Atem caught him.

"Whoa, easy with the precious cargo there, Habibi," Atem said a little uneasy by the waves of emotion he felt coming off of the two of them. It was like they'd taken one step forwards and three steps back.

"Get off me!" Yugi said yanking himself out of Atem's loose grip.

"So, what's going on?"

"He's being difficult," Yami huffed by the doors.

"In what way?"

"At least I don't sound like a predator," Yugi shot back.

"Yami."

"He's refusing food!"

"Yugi."

"I still ate it didn't I?"

"You know what? I don't want anything to do with this. You two figure out your own mess. I'm going to have a not-so-lovely chat with my Father." Atem strode over to the doors, shoved Yami to the side, and left. The minute the door shut, he heard them bickering over who was more at fault for making him leave. Oh boy, this was going to be long second part of the trip.

Atem strode down the hallways until he arrived at his Father's study, and knocked twice.

"Enter."

His father was going through papers on his desk. Atem knew better than to ask what they were.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know why he's barely in better condition than he was before. I also wanted to apologize for not making it down for Christmas. I know how important that is to your young mate."

"It's actually probably better that you didn't. Yami's sisters showed up with less than gift bearing attitudes."

"So I heard. Has he sent them home yet?"

"No, I don't think he's even bothered to look up available flights. I think he's holding out for them to change their minds."

"I thought it was Yugi's job to be optimistic?" Aknamkanon asked looking up.

"We all have the streak in us when it suits our needs. But yes, it usually is Yugi's job to be optimistic."

"Speaking of the young man…"

"He's not better, in the sense that you mean, not because we don't want to, but because we haven't found the time."

"Then you need to make it."

"That's what we're doing now. Yugi doesn't know it yet, but he's not going to make it back to school on time."

"Ah, so the Private Estate, huh?"

"That's the plan anyway."

"Are you ever going to tell me where it is?"

"No. The point of having privacy is to make sure that some things stay _private_."

"Well, do have fun, but Atem, the more desperate he becomes for affection, the more at risk you put yourself and Yami."

"I know, but we haven't found a good time to fix that yet. Or in a suitable way to fit our current situation."

"I suggest you come up with something in the next two days, or he'll jump you in your sleep."

"Yes, Father."

"That was all, you may leave."

"Of course, Father," Atem said bowing out. As soon as the door was shut behind him, he raced back to their room. Of course, his Father was right, he couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to leave those two alone. He burst into the room, and it took him a moment to find even one of them.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean it," Yami said gently beating on the bathroom door.

 _Smash!_

The noise of glass against the door made both of them jump. Just what had Yami done? The man in question whipped around, eyes widening.

"Atem! Back so soon?"

"What happened?"

"I was being a baka, that's what."

"How?"

"I told him if he wanted to have a poor attitude than we'd just leave him here, and pick him up on the way back. His eyes enlarged, filled with tears, and he darted into the bathroom. I've been trying to get him out for two minutes now."

"You're right, you _are_ a baka."

"You didn't have to agree that easily." Yami turned back to the door. "Come on, just let me in. I wouldn't actually leave you to deal with the big bad scary Aknamkanon."

 _Smash!_

Atem figured he'd better intervene before Yugi smashed every glass item in the bathroom. If he did, the big bad scary Aknamkanon _would_ come out to visit them. Walking over he knocked softly on the door.

"Now Yugi, I know you're mad at Yami, but does that anger stretch towards me too?"

The door opened, Atem was yanked inside, and then slammed again in Yami's face.

"Seriously?" Yami asked.

"No, only Black feels that way," Yugi hissed back at him through the door. Then he stood up on the sink, walked along it, and into the safety of the tub. The only places where it was relatively glass free. Atem sighed, there were only six perfume bottles where originally there'd been nine. And all were in reach of Yugi, like toy soldiers being lined up, on the edge of the tub.

"Hey, are you two ever going to get along like you used to?"

"Is the sky bright green in the middle of night?"

"It is if you're watching the northern lights."

Yugi rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and turned his head away from Atem.

"Now, Yugi," Atem started as he made his way across the sea of broken glass, "I know that you know that that is an empty threat. We could no more leave you here than we could make it rain tomorrow." He pulled all of the perfume bottles off the edge of the tub, and put them high up and out of reach. "So, what can we do to make it all better?"

"Nothing."

"We love you. No matter how we may act at times, we still love you."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

"Please," Atem sighed offering Yugi his hand.

Yugi glanced at it, "no, I'm good."

"I'll sleep in the middle."

Yugi actually looked at him. Atem almost never slept in the middle. Only when forced really. For him to offer… Yugi bit his bottom lip as he tried to determine whether Atem was serious or not. He looked serious. Atem also looked tired and worn. Yugi took his hand and allowed himself to be lifted out of the tub.

Atem carried him out of the bathroom, and slid onto their bed where Yami was already sitting. He looked hopeful, but Atem just shook his head. Yami groaned. Atem put Yugi on the right side, and climbed into the middle. Yami just stared at him in wonder until Atem forced him under the covers too. Then he pulled them both into his sides and promptly fell asleep.

"Ooo, he's learned some of my tricks. I thought you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks?"

"If he's an old dog, what does that make me?"

"A mixed breed."

"Why you-"

"Be quiet and go to sleep. The both of you," Atem growled.

"Okay," Yugi agreed his head plopping down onto Atem's chest. Yami's head took up the other half, but he didn't fall asleep as easily.

[Time skip]

The next day found them standing at the back entrance of the mansion. Yugi was just laughing as he watched the rain come down. No one else understood what was so funny about rain, but for some odd reason he kept looking at Atem. Atem was doing anything but look at him.

"So, Atem, your request right?" Yugi asked as the cars pulled up.

"Stop being a smart aleck, and get in the car," Atem said pushing him slightly.

"Yes, commander of the weather," Yugi stumbled laughing into the rain, and slid into the car.

"Commander of the weather?" Yami asked.

"I said we could no more leave him here than make it rain today," Atem said, holding his hand out to the weather before them.

"Hmm, maybe you really are a descendent of Gods," Yami teased before darting into the car himself.

"They're horrible. Both of them. They're just awful to me."

"Well, we have a five hour flight ahead of us, so you can rant and rave all the way there if you want," Peyton offered.

"You know, I think I just might."

"You should know by now that he doesn't understand sarcasm," Leo muttered as they piled into a separate car.

"Ugh, why me?" Peyton whined.

"…and so I had to offer to sleep in the middle just to get him into bed." Atem huffed finally through with his long spiel of apparent torment. Which was excellent news to everyone else on the plane. Atem had just whined for four hours. Some people just had too much to complain about.

"Oh, I think he's finally done," Yugi said to Malik on the phone. He'd stopped listening after 30 minutes, and called his friends again.

 _"_ _About time, it's been what? 3 ½ hours?"_

"Four, it's been four hours."

 _"_ _Oh, the misery you and Yami have been putting him through. Poor soul," Ryou mocked._

"Hey! Whose side are you on here?"

 _"_ _The biggest complainer's."_

"I think I can trump him. If it'll get me my friend back."

 _"_ _And that's where the off button comes in handy," Heba sighed._

"Love you too, Cuz," Yugi said rolling his eyes.

 _"_ _Well, why wouldn't you?"_

"Can someone please instigate a long distance smack for me?"

 _"_ _Yes!" Malik shouted._

 _"_ _Hey! Stay away from me!" Heba shouted back._

There was a small scuffle, and then lots of laughter.

"So, who's the victor?"

 _"_ _Heba of course. You honestly think Malik can take on an ex-hunter? Get real!" Jou laughed._

 _"_ _Jou…help," Malik gasped. Yugi could only assume he was being sat on._

 _"_ _You got it, Buddy! Get off him you stupid vampire killer!"_

 _"_ _Ex! Ex vampire killer!"_

 _"_ _Knock it off! The lot of you! I'm trying to get my damn sleep!"_

 _"_ _Oh boy, sounds like they're giving poor Marcus a hard time again," Ryou snickered._

"And this is different from usual because…? I mean, the four of us together gives him too much to do. Heba must be like ten times worse if he can get Marcus to yell like that."

 _"_ _When are you coming back?" Marcus demanded. "I am fed up of dealing with this man who's a worse troublemaker than the four of you nuisances combined!"_

"Wait…what? Oh no, we need to amp our ante guys! We're too much of angels around poor Marcus. We're not giving him enough trouble."

 _"_ _Oh dear, that is a problem," Malik said in mock horrification._

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, that is not what I meant."_

"Oh, that reminds me, I need Heba to do me a favor!"

"What kind of favor?" Yami whispered into his ear.

"Ack! Don't do that, Yami!"

"Ooo, what did he do?" Heba asked.

"Made me jump. Twas not very nice of him."

 _"_ _So, what's the favor?"_

"Don't get yourself killed by my guards, please? I'd rather not come home to find myself dead. Please. And can you do that thing that Ryou asked for before I left?"

 _"_ _First he tells me to stay alive, and then he asks for that. Does he ever make sense?"_

 _"_ _What thing?" Marcus asked._

 _"_ _Don't you worry about it. We're simply going to be spending some quality time together, you_ _and I."_

 _"_ _Yugi…"_

 _"_ _Now, Heba, I know you like women so why does it sound like you're hitting on him?" Malik_ _asked._

 _"_ _Cause I found out it makes him extremely uncomfortable."_

"I'm so coming home to my funeral," Yugi groaned his head falling back against the couch's arm rest.

"What's the thing?" Atem asked with narrowed eyes.

Yugi just laughed before turning on his side. "Please, Heba, try not to drive them too far up the wall, yeah?"

 _"_ _I'll do my best to do just the opposite. And only because you asked."_

"Of all the people to look like me, why did it have to be you?"

 _"_ _That's…a good question. You would've been better off if it were someone else, anyone else._ _But_ _lucky you got stuck with lil ole me."_

"Well, no one could complain that my life was boring."

 _"_ _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."_

"You know, we could do with a little boring," Yami muttered. "So, what's the thing?"

Yugi just smiled at him over his shoulder.

"The plane will be landing in five minutes," a voice announced over the intercom.

"Oh, I gotta go, we'll be in London soon."

 _"_ _Oh! Goody! How long are you staying?" Ryou asked excitedly._

"Um," Yugi looked over at Yami.

"A day. Why?"

"24 hours!"

 _"_ _Yay!"_

"Bye, everyone!"

 _"_ _Bye, Yugi!"_

 _"_ _Put that down you stupid human!" Marcus's voice was the last thing anyone heard before Yugi_ _hung up._

Yugi stared at his phone. Did he really want to know? Probably not. However, what human was holding something, and what were they doing with it to get Marcus to screech like that? Texting was definitely an option, but before he could, a text appeared on his phone.

 _Your guard is such a worry wort I was only grabbing a knife so I could make a culinary_ _masterpiece. And will someone please tell him I'm a werewolf, and the American Alpha too? ~Jou_

Yugi just shook his head. Apparently he'd had too many slip ups in the kitchen. Poor Marcus, the vampire was so paranoid now.

 _Sure Jou. I'll do that the next time I call. ~Yugi_

 _Thank you! ~Jou_

"Come on," Atem said, grabbing his upper arm and directing him to the front of the plane.

They were quickly ushered off the plane and into the waiting cars. It wasn't long before they arrived at the hotel Yugi had chosen, and everyone went up to the room they'd reserved. As soon as they entered the room, Yami seized his upper arm and dragged him back to one of three rooms that were in the suite. He tossed him inside and onto the bed before shutting the door. Yugi sat on the edge nervously tracing the pattern on the comforter.

"Um, was there something you wanted?" Yugi asked, with a small half smile.

"What's the favor, Yugi?"

"Favor? Which one?"

"What?"

"Which one would you like information on?"

"This isn't a game," Yami growled walking towards him.

"Never assumed it was," Yugi replied scooting back away from him.

Yami was quick, and grabbed his ankle before he could get too far.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we need to know if you're planning anything stupid."

"No more than usual."

"Yugi! What's the favor?"

"Are you really that desperate to know?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"How desperate?"

Yami gulped.

"Show me, show me how desperate you are," Yugi whispered clutching the front of Yami's jacket.

"What's the favor?" Yami hissed.

"If you want to know than all you need to do is climb on top." Yugi let go of his jacket to lay down on the bed, looking down at Yami with wanting eyes.

Yami sighed letting his ankle go, and moving away from the bed slightly. "You know why we can't do that."

Yugi propped himself up on his elbows to look at him, a slow smile gracing his features. "I was merely suggesting a kiss or two. What were _you_ thinking?"

"ATEM!" Yami shouted. The door banged open, Atem's figure taking up the entire doorway. "Can we please just fix his urges?"

"No. Which also means we're never going to get an answer out of him. He can really keep it to the vest when he wants to."

"Just one touch, and I'll tell you all you want to know."

Atem sighed, "C'mon, we're running late." He grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him into the hallway. He gave Yami a light push before looking to Yugi again. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Never!" Yugi said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Atem groaned before leaving.

"Watch him like a hawk," Atem ordered of the guards being left behind.

"Sir!" they all responded.

Yugi heard another twin sigh before the door opened, and they both left. Yugi just smiled, before going to the window. He watched as they got into the car, and left him alone with two experienced guards in his exploits, and two _unexperienced_ ones.

Yugi yawned, getting off the bed and going out to grab his carry along bag. Samuel watched him with narrowed eyes as he grabbed it, and headed back to the bedroom, his eyes glancing at the dumbwaiter in the hall on his way.

"Where are you going?" Kareem asked as he put his hand on the door to the bedroom he was in before.

"Uh, to sleep? Who knows when I'll get a decent amount of sleep again?"

"Hm. What're you really up to?"

"So suspicious."

"Samir and I have every cause to be."

"And the others don't?"

"You can slip by them, but you won't get past us. We know all your tricks."

Yugi shrugged, "okay, but I really am going to sleep."

Just then, the dumbwaiter went up past their floor to a room above them. Kareem looked down the hallway to try to see where the noise was coming from. Failing altogether to see Yugi's small look of perfect victory.

"Oh, just the dumbwaiter," he muttered turning back to Yugi who was looking as cute and innocent as ever. "I'll be back in five to see if you're really sleeping."

"Yes, Sir!" Yugi saluted.

"Smartass human," Kareem muttered rolling his eyes and walking off.

Yugi laughed at one their many favorite nicknames they'd given him over the past couple of years. He shut the door behind him, put on some sweatpants, and removed his shirt. Climbing into bed, Yugi took out his phone, and opened a messaging box to Heba.

 _Alright, plans a go. Time to disappear. ~Yugi_

 _You got it, Cuz. ~Heba_

Yugi bit back a grin. He was really going to owe his roommate some peace and quiet after he got back. Poor thing was being tortured. Slipping the phone under his pillow, Yugi lay down with the blankets only covering half of him, and let a peaceful serene feeling flow over the link. He'd set this up perfectly, allowing you to see just the top of his sweatpants, but laying on his back his arms in their usual position of reaching for the empty spaces on either side of him. One was sprawled across Atem's pillow, the other had the hand hidden beneath the blankets like it was touching Yami's hip.

"Really?" Samir's voice said coming into the room. "Uh, yeah, he-whoa!" the door slammed shut. Then it opened again. "No, he's just sleeping without a shirt that's all. No, I didn't wake him. Wah!" Samir jumped when the dumbwaiter went off again. "No, no, it's just the dumbwaiter again. It's been going since just shortly after you left. Yeah, we'll check up on him in an hour or so. Since he's really sleeping, do you mind if Kareem and I make a food run? Last time we sent Julia and Hotsuma, they came back with blood food. Less than 20 minutes, got it."

It was silent for a moment, before Samir spoke up again. "Okay, Yugi, you better not be here when we get back."

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he curled his lips in to hold back a smile. He kept up the serene feeling though. Samir just shook his head and left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"He is sleeping, but stay here while we do a food run."

"Both of you?" Julia asked.

"Yes. Last time we sent you, you came back with the wrong items and he went hungry."

"We said we were sorry!" Hotsuma complained.

"Tell that to the monster in his tummy."

"Ugh, whatever," Julia huffed.

There was a sound like two people slumping down onto a couch. He heard the front door, and the bosses were gone. Climbing out of bed he put on some black jeans, a plaid button down long sleeved green shirt, chain belt, and white hoodie with a faux fur lining on the inside. He grabbed his phone, wallet, collar, and a small piece of paper out of his bag. He put the paper on the bed, and then put on some knee high black boots, with silver buckles. This was going to be fun. Checking the bond to make sure it was still serene, he opened the door more. No one in the hallway. Suckers.

He went down the hallway to the dumbwaiter, and opened it. He checked the weight limit of it before climbing inside. Sometimes being small and light had its advantageous. Yugi checked to make sure no one had noticed him getting in, before closing the doors most of the way, hitting the button on the side, and then closing them all the way. The thing gave off a very loud ding that made Yugi balk before it went down.

Hotsuma looked down the hallway, but didn't see anything suspicious. Shrugging it off he went back to couch, and continued to watch the soccer game that was on. The kid was sleeping, there was nothing to worry about.

The dumbwaiter stopped at the bottom floor, the kitchen level. He opened it, and climbed out. There was a cook in his face in minutes.

"It's not for humans! It's for food!"*

"I come in peace," Yugi said in his best English.

"You're foreign."

"Japanese."

"How…English do you…?"

"I'm sorry, didn't catch the second and last word."

"Do you speak English well?"

"No. Are there any night dwellers here?"

"Don't you…how to say…or…?"

"Uh…"

"Repeat after me, vampire."

"Vamp-ire."

"Vampire: one who drinks blood of humans."

"Any of those around?"

"No. They make food a little too well. One could almost claim that it's addicting."

Yugi just bent over laughing. That was great, and his answer was priceless! No vampires meant he wasn't busted.

"Uh, where's the door that leads out?"

"To the…, or….?"

"Out-doors."

"That one over there. May I ask why you're using the…to the kitchens to get…, and not our front…?"

"Um, if anyone asks, I wasn't here," Yugi replied. He hoped that answer was sufficient enough, and he thought that was something along the lines of what he was asking anyway. Flipping up his hood, he took the door that had been pointed to and left The London Ritz.

Hopping on one of the double decker busses, Yugi rode it to the Flat Iron. Hopping off the bus about a block from the restaurant, Yugi easily spotted Ryou's white mane of hair. Ryou jumped a mile high when Yugi threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Oh wow! I didn't think you'd actually make it when Heba texted me."

"Yeah, well, Samuel and Konner were kind of on my side for this one. Don't tell my mates, they'll rip their heads off. When do you have to do the photoshoot for the wedding?"

"Not for another…three hours. It's about a 45 minute drive from here."

"So, how about a cup of tea?"

"I'd love one, my kind sir!" Ryou said hooking arms with Yugi, and the two went skipping into the Flat Iron.

[Atem and Yami]

Yami waved off the person talking to him and Atem as he pulled out their phone. He whispered quite loudly that it was Yugi, before opening the text message. It was a picture message, of Hotsuma's hand holding a piece of paper. When Yami enlarged the image he saw this in Yugi's handwriting: Went to have tea with, Ryou. Be back later! Try not to get into any trouble, okay?

Yami just rolled his eyes, and checked their bond, yep still serene, like someone was _sleeping_. Now, they knew he'd learned this trick ages ago. Just how often did he use it without them knowing about it? The thought was horrifying.

"Atem," Yami sighed, as his phone lit up again. It was the back of the paper with another note on it. Well, wasn't that generous of him?

"Yeah? No, if you're having issues, than you need to work them out together. We can't always be coming in every month and fixing all the issues for you."

"But they're werewolves!" the woman sneered.

"And good people."

"Yugi went to have tea with, Ryou."

"That's great, Yami. I'm glad he's enjoying the time with his friend. Must be so lonely," Atem responded distractedly as he was handed a pile of papers.

"Oh, you mean you don't care?"

"No, he needs the distraction."

"Cause I was certain Ryou came back home to Britain a couple of days ago for a wedding photoshoot."

"Mmm, no these lines need to be moved here so it creates equal spaces."

"And it doesn't concern you that Muhtaram found the note on his bed this morning? He could've sworn Yugi was asleep last night when he went on night watch."

"Yes, they'll find the two. No worries."

"Are you even listening?" Yami asked as he looked down at the media stream coming into his phone. Pictures of Yugi and Ryou were plastered across every vampire Instagram that he surfed through. Most accompanied with the words: #Princeisintown! He was going to kill Yugi when he got his hands on him.

"Yes, you said that Yugi and Ryou are having tea somewhere in Britain today!" Atem snapped and then went back to what he was doing. Yami stood there looking at him, until his head slowly came back up to look at him. "I'm sorry, what did I just say?"

"Close by too," Yami said waving his phone about.

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, at a place called Flat Iron. They were seen skipping inside by no less than 20 people who Instagramed it, and the pictures are going viral fast."

"Sorry, but we have an issue, and have to go. Just try to see their side of it, okay?"

"But they're werewolves!"

"Good people!" Atem shouted back as he and Yami ran off to go get their imp of mate. They were both sure what that favor was now. Operation Heba stay hidden. And knowing Yugi as well as they did, he probably had two more _favors_ in store for them.

[Yugi]

"…right so I give it about a half hour before they show up," Yugi said to Ryou as he ate his fish and chips.

Ryou was still laughing after listening to how his friend escaped the clutches of his guards. They were the center of attention at Flat Iron. Most of the guests were vampires, even though the host had told them on several occasions as they poured in that they didn't serve any vampire entrees, drinks, desserts, appetizers, no vampire anything. Just human and wolf. Not a single one cared.

Yugi had promised to tell him the real version when there weren't so many unwanted ears around. But his made up one had been just as good as Ryou couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"He's going to kill you, Yugi," Ryou barely got out.

"Nah, he values his life way too much," Yugi shrugged off taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"Yugi Mutou!"

Yugi turned to see who called his name, and immediately turned back around. "That was faster than I thought it would be. What do you think the chances are that I can pretend that I didn't hear them?"

"Well, they called your name, and are now walking over here, so not very high."

"I was afraid of that."

"So, Muhtaram sent us this a little while ago," Atem said grabbing a chair and putting it at their table. He held out the phone that Yami was looking at earlier. Yami leaned against the wall by their booth.

Yugi glanced around and saw that the circle of vampires had moved back, but were still in Flat Iron none the less. He looked down at the phone Atem was holding out.

"He sent you a phone? How nice of him!" Ryou said cheerfully. Only an outsider wouldn't notice the sarcastic bite to his words.

"Did you guys lose your other one? Is that why he sent you a new one? Do you need my number again?" Yugi bombarded them with questions. Atem looked like he wanted to hit them both, badly.

"No, this is the original. This picture though, I find it interesting, don't you?"

Yugi and Ryou looked at it to see the second part of Yugi's note. It read: At Flat Iron, pick me up at 8:00 pm. Love you!

"Oh, Yugi, that was so sweet of you," Ryou cooed.

"Yeah, I know, sometimes I can just be too considerate."

"Considerate would be staying where we put you," Yami growled.

"Aw, but who can have any fun in such a boring old city? I mean I think we've done all the damage that we possibly could to Domino already. Unless you think there's more ways I can get myself into trouble? I'm open to suggestions."

"Don't give him any ideas," Atem said looking over to Yami.

"I wasn't-eh, whatever," Yami started to protest before waving it off. It wasn't worth it.

"So, why're you here?" Atem asked slipping the phone into his back pocket.

"To have tea with, Ryou," Yugi replied like it was obvious.

"Yeah, can't you read? I thought the note was pretty straightforward."

"I meant in this area."

"Good food," Yugi replied popping a piece of fried fish in his mouth.

"You could've picked any restaurant in London, and you pick one that's around three blocks from us," Yami inserted leaning forwards slightly.

"I see where you're going with this, and you're wrong. We did not come to this place because we knew you'd be in the general vicinity. Nor was it chosen because I'm still steamed about being left without a kiss. It was chosen for the good food. And I don't want to hear you suggesting otherwise!"

"I suggested nothing. You gave yourself up on your own."

"Uh, I…Ryou?"

"You walked into their open door yourself. Find your own way out."

Yugi groaned dropping his head to the table. "How much longer until the photoshoot?"

"About two and half hours."

"Can I come with you, please?"

"Sure, I'll call you my assistant."

"Thank you. I have a feeling if I didn't make actual plans with you they'd either drag me to an airport with a one way ticket to Japan, or take me with them. I've done business with them before, and it's so boring. It's like a new form of cruel and unusual punishments."

"So is leaving you without your kiss."

"I know, right?"

"Eat, you're going to need your energy. I have a lot of gear."

"Yes, sir," Yugi replied and inhaled his meal.

"I said eat it, not become a vacuum."

"What? I'm hungry. Jou left last night, and Marcus over cooks everything."

"Would you like more food, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright, waiter!"

"No, we don't have any vampire menus," the waiter said in a lazy voice as he came over to their table.*

"No problem, just get this one two more helpings of whatever it was he was eating in the first place."

"Of course." He walked off scratching the back of his head.

"Two? Don't you think that's a little overboard?" Yugi asked turning the conversation back to Japanese.

"No. I'm almost certain that you probably haven't been eating very well. Just like you always do when you're upset. Monkeys? Really?"

"Well, you did say once that your race had trouble evolving into the new century."

"You wouldn't _really_ deny us though, would you?" Yami asked pushing away from the wall again.

"Well, that all depends on your attitude today, now doesn't it?" Yugi asked back with the most unconvincing attitude in the world.

"Our attitude today?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Alright here you go sir, two baskets of fish and chips."*

"Thank you."

"I'll just take your empty one here."

"Thanks."

"Do not suck it down, Yugi," Yami warned in Japanese.

Yugi blinked, and the two baskets disappeared just as quickly as the first one. There was a murmur around the room of where he was putting it all. The door behind them banged open, to reveal Samuel standing in the doorway. The moment he spotted Yugi, he started to stalk forwards.

"You! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've put us through today?! Up and down the UK we've been searching for this ruddy Flat Iron. I can't even count how many department stores we walked through. You are going to be in so…" his tirade faded away as he noticed Atem and Yami sitting there. Ryou was muffling his laughter into his hands. Samuel waved, laughing nervously.

Atem and Yami just nodded at him. Atem grabbed a chair and offered it to him. To the outside eye he was being friendly, to those who knew him well, knew that Samuel was in trouble. Taking a seat was his best option right now. Samuel slowly sunk into it.

"Nine guards and one human. Yugi must have some serious mission impossible ninja skills, huh?" Yami asked with a friendly looking grin.

"If him having that gets us off the hook, than I'm all for it," Samuel said with a teetering laugh.

Ryou's phone buzzed as he and Yugi were muffling their laughter into their hands. He looked at it, before scoffing. He stood up, and waved down the waiter. Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. The waiter came over with their bill, and Ryou handed it to Atem. His excuse was that it was his fault it was so high. Atem just stuck a few bills in it, and handed it back to the waiter with a keep the change mutter. The poor thing stumbled as he walked away. Tip must've been high.

"You're leaving already?" Yami asked pushing off the wall altogether.

"Yeah, the photoshoot was pushed up by an hour," Ryou sighed grabbing his coat. "I swear this woman can't make up her mind. To be honest, it's very frustrating. But she pays well, so I put up with it."

Yugi put his hoodie back on, and stood up as well. He looked at Atem and Yami expectantly, but neither picked up on the hint. So he sighed, and walked out of the Flat Iron with Ryou.

"Samir, you'll be in charge of him. You can handle one human, right?" Atem asked.

"Yes, my King."

"Good, off you go."

He made no move to leave. He just stood there staring at the two of them with raised eyebrows. Then he looked at the door, and back at them. Judging by the look on Yami's face though, he was thinking the same thing as Samuel.

"Well, come on, they're probably half way to Ryou's car already."

"Um, Atem. If you're looking for a perfect opportunity I can't think of any better one than what we're being given here," Yami tried to point out as politely as possible.

"What opportunity?"

"You stay here and figure it out while I go grab it," Yami patted his shoulder and vanished following Yugi's fresh scent at a fast pace. Judging by how dragged out it was though, _he_ wasn't moving at a fast pace.

"I mean, they ask for an opening, but don't take it? It's so annoying. It wasn't like I could spell it out for them with so many vampires around," Yugi was complaining when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm, and dragged into a random alleyway. He saw the faint outline of Yami, before lips enclosed around his. His mouth pillaged like it was holding a treasure that the other desired above all others.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him closer. He was never letting this man go again. Keeping him locked right here, pressed against him forever.

 ** _You'll have to let go eventually. As much as I'd love to stay here all day with you, I have_** **_responsibilities that need attending to._**

 **No, never. You're mine. You belong to me.**

 ** _So, I'm part of your possessions now?_**

 **Not a possession. Territory. You're part of my territory. Let me sow my seed into my territory, please.**

Yami gave a strange noise before pushing him away slightly. Yugi simply attached his lips to the soft part on the underside of his neck. Yami let him, keeping his head still so the mark could be as dark as Yugi could possibly make it. When he was done Yugi kissed the mark, and laid his head down on Yami's chest.

"This only fixes half of the need I have for you."

"Yeah, I know," Yami said back gently pulling him close and inhaling deeply.

Soft footsteps approached them. Atem had found them, and was coming up to lean against the brick wall.

"Can you forgive me for being so stupid?" Atem asked with a sheepish look.

"Samir had to explain it to you, didn't he?" Yami asked with a knowing grin. Atem glared back.

"There's only one way I can forgive that kind of stupidity, Atem," Yugi sighed holding out his hand. Atem grabbed it, and yanked him from Yami's arms and into his. The hand he grabbed was pinned above his head, and other was wrapped securely around Atem's neck.

The kiss was far more aggressive than anything that Yugi had ever experienced with Atem before. He ate up every bit of it though, knowing that half of the aggression was probably frustration of him sneaking out on his guards. Ah well, it was done already, couldn't change it now.

 **Am I your territory too?**

 **Of course. Can I sow my seeds into you?**

 **Want to do that now or later?**

 **We can do it now?**

"No," Yami said sharply yanking Atem back.

"Yeah, Yami's right. Now's not the proper time or place for it. Later though, later we can play a little."

"I like the sound of that," Yugi purred before standing on tip toes to lay a heavy mark on Atem too. Atem leaned down slightly so it was easier for him, bracing a hand on the wall. Once it was dark enough to see, Yugi pulled away.

"Alright, we need to get back. We have a big business meeting in about 20 minutes. "

"Wait," Yugi cried pulling Atem back and kissing him again. He discreetly slipped something onto his left hand as he did so. Yugi just hoped Atem liked it.

Yugi pulled Yami to him, and did the same for him. He looked at them both with loving eyes, cupping their cheeks. Atem and Yami leaned down and kissed his cheeks, before pulling him into one last embrace.

"I love you," Yugi whispered into their chests.

"I love you too," they said back together.

That statement alone had Yugi floored. It was, had always been, we love you too. Never could he ever recall it as being 'I love you' from either of them. At least not directed at him. Yugi clutched them tighter, before letting go, and walking away slowly.

Yugi stopped next to Ryou who was waiting by his car. Tears were forming in his eyes, and Ryou just smiled; putting his arm around him and ushering him into the car. He knew how hard this must be for Yugi, he did it himself every time he left Akeifa and Bakura. It was still as hard as it had been that first time. And they said long distance relationships never lasted.

"You going to be okay?" Ryou asked as he turned on the car.

"Yeah, just give me a minute or two and I'll be back to my usual cheerful self."

"I can't believe you actually went down the dumbwaiter," Samuel sighed from the backseat.

"Ha ha, that was actually kind of fun. Who knew being so small would be such a benefit to me?" Yugi asked him leaning back slightly. He looked out the back window to see Atem and Yami waving at him. Yugi waved back, and then the car turned and they were out of sight, but far from being out of mind.

Yami started to lower his left hand when a flash of light caught his eye. He looked at his left hand to see a ring sitting on his ring finger. Hm, he wondered briefly what that was for? Then he remembered what Sakura had explained to them once about the significance of the left hand having a ring on the second smallest finger.

"Atem," Yami sighed.

"Yes?"

"I think they might start believing him when he says he proposed to us." Yami held up his left hand and pointed to Atem's. He had one on his too.

"That-when did he?" Atem stared at his ring. They were exactly the same, his and Yami's. It was a simple silver band, with a Lapis Lazuli inlayed to the silver band. So…ordinary, and yet there seemed to be a simple beauty to it too.

"Hm, the Lapis Lazuli, one of Egypt's naturally mined stones. I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose."

"Yeah, but this doesn't look like something someone just threw together, so when did he find the time to have it made?"

"Who cares? He did it for us. Isn't that what matters? I think the worst part though, is that if we take them off for any reason he'd probably never forgive us."

"Do we need to? I mean he's practically branded us, twice today. What more can you expect of our little imp, hm?"

"My King, we must be heading off," Osiris said appearing at their left.

"They will not wait," Ethan added from his position of leaning against a wall.

Atem and Yami nodded, before all four vanished.

[Time skip]

"You know, you could be helping!" Yugi complained as he and Ryou lugged all of Ryou's gear to the site.

"Nope. I was told to stay on full alert of danger. I was not told that I had to act like a pack mule too," Samuel replied.

"I can change that," Yugi growled. "Are you going to be compliant or do I need to use force?"

"Fine, give me the bag which is lightest."

Yugi tossed the heaviest at him. Samuel caught it with ease, despite Ryou's screeching about delicate materials flying through the air. Samuel shook his head at the two of them as Ryou cuffed the back of Yugi's head. Yugi had the decency to at least look sheepish about his actions.

"I would've replaced them," Yugi tried to assure Ryou.

"I need them today, not two weeks from now. How about I go and toss your…your…your…um, Yugi what do you have at work that's important to you?"

Samuel bent over with laughter.

"Nothing, I don't have a place of work."

"Fine, I'll toss your math books around. I know you like those."

"Aw, come on, Ry-Ry, let's go meet the Devil Woman."

"They call her Cruella, and Prada. Not sure why they call her Prada sometimes, but hey, I'm just the guy with the really talented camera skills, so whatever."

"Prada? Isn't that a type of clothing brand?"

"See! That's what I thought, but they all gave me looks that said I was the dumbest person on earth when I voiced that same question."

"Huh."

"Wait, Yugi, take off the hoodie, and put this jacket on instead."

"Uh, alright." Yugi did as he was told. The jacket was a long black trench coat. He looked pretty fine. "Can I keep it?" Yugi asked modeling for Samuel a little.

Samuel put up a phone, and snapped a picture of him. He fiddled with the phone a little before putting it away again.

"No, I'm definitely going to need Kirkham back after this," Ryou said grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

As soon as they were inside Ryou quickly switched from Japanese to English. He was barking out orders almost as soon as he stepped through the door. People were rushing everywhere, only one didn't as she walked towards them. She greeted Ryou with a kiss on each cheek, and a graceful smile. Then she spotted Yugi, and asked who he was while pointing at him.

"Oh, Yugi Mutou, he…to be my…for the day," Ryou said giving him a casual gesture.*

"Hm, does he make a good…?"

"I'm not sure."

She grabbed his chin, and twisted it this way and that. "He's very cute. A little too short to be a model though." She had French accent to her voice.

"Oh, no, no, no, Yugi's not here for that kind of…!" Ryou said waving his hands around frantically.

"Then what kind of…shall he be providing me?"

"My…. Not yours."

"Ryou, what is ass-ist-ant?" Yugi asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll explain later, Yugi," Ryou said quickly to him in Japanese brushing his hand off his shoulder.

"You…my rules," she said her look very cold suddenly.

"Look, Camille, he's my…. If I don't make sure that he's safe then that vampire behind me will…."

"This is not my…, it is yours. He will be coming with me, or I…allow him…to the building."

"He won't be coming with you at all," Samuel spoke up in a dark voice. His English was perfect, even Yugi could tell you that. "I was told to…the two of them, but…the Prince."

"A Prince?" Camille asked suddenly looking at Yugi like he was a rare treasure.

Oh geez, what had Samuel just done?

"Oh, this…everything! He shall model with me."

"No." Ryou's voice was very firm. Not even Yugi would argue with him, but Camille it seemed had no such restrictions.

"Do you forget…boy who it was that…you? I can fire you just as easily too."

"Very well," Ryou said to her, and then to Yugi, "Come, we're leaving."

"Uh, wait, no, I'll just model with her. I don't want to put you out of a job."

"Yugi, this woman is vile, she will touch you in places only your mates should, and then try to call it for the sake of the artwork. I've watched her do it a thousand times to many different models. She will make advances on you throughout the shoot, and when you spurn all her advances will say that you were touching her when she didn't want it. They always take her word for it, even though I have plenty of evidence otherwise suggesting her claims."

Yugi looked at the woman, who winked and blew an air kiss at him. He shuddered in disgust. It was like dealing with Anzu all over again, but maybe a hundred times worse. Did this woman actually think she was attractive with her caked on makeup, and tall slim figure? Take it all away though, and then what was she? Probably just your average dime-a-dozen woman.

"Come on," Ryou stressed again grabbing his arm.

"Wait," Yugi said to him. He turned to the woman, "I am the vamp-ires' Prince. I am only imp-ort-ant to them. My fri-end, Ryou brought me with him by my-my-umm."

"His…," Samuel said, and then nodded for him to continue.

Yugi looked at him for a moment, before continuing. "Samuel, this vampire, is my escort. If he fears that I'm in trouble than he'll, umm."

"…"

"In-ter-vene?"

"It means to interfere," Samuel explained.

Yugi nodded, "he'll intervene. I sure hope you give him no cause to." Yugi bowed slightly. "The cons-eck-esses won't be very good for you."

"The what?"

"Conseckesses."

"I don't…I'm…with that English word."

"Uh, I'm sorry I don't speak English well."

"Heh, a child could inform you of that," she scoffed.

"You're not very nice."

"I can have your friend fired in an…."

"That's fine, there are plenty of people back in Japan that are or would be more than willing to give him a job."

"I don't know," Ryou muttered in Japanese. "I don't think Kaiba ever forgave me for the 'deep shit', Yugi." Ryou frowned.

"Those pics were juvenile, and he knows that you take some of the best professional ones he's ever seen."

"Seto Kaiba?" Camille asked eyes widening.

"Yes," Yugi replied turning to her, "he's offered Ryou a job six times now. The only reason he turned him down was because he likes to work for this comp-any so much."

"You can keep your assistant, let's just start shooting. We're behind…already," Camille gave a swish of her long dark hair, walked away.

"Behind what?" Yugi asked in Japanese.

"Schedule. Thanks, Yugi, now let's go set up," Ryou said with a big grin on his face as he grabbed his hand.

"Anytime!"

Samuel was breathing in relief as he followed the two deeper into the building. He could tell that the situation had been getting tricky, but no one was in real danger, so he wouldn't have been able to intervene without any real cause. He was happy that Yugi had figured out the best way to save the situation, and Ryou's job. Throw a big corporation into the mix, and it apparently solved all of your problems. Who knew?

Yugi was busy helping Ryou, and the others set up all the equipment as he just sat down on a random chair and watched. Someone handed him a flute glass full of blood. He thanked them, sniffing the blood inside, O+. Gross, he preferred O-. When he told the person this though, he found himself wearing the blood instead. Lovely.

"Guess you should have just accepted it with gratitude, huh?" Yugi asked coming up to him. He handed him his hoodie.

"Thanks," Samuel said putting it on, after taking his shirt off. It was obvious that it wasn't his. It was at least two sizes too small. "Question, just how are you planning on getting back into our hotel room tonight?"

"Same way I got out of course."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"Don't you worry, there are no vampires in the kitchens. Your food is _too_ good for eating."

"Too good?"

"Almost addicting they said."

Samuel just rolled his eyes.

"I laughed when he said that. It was my exact thought when I was eating your drugged up food too."

"Yugi, over here boy!" one of the makeup people called.*

"He's not a dog, Liam!" Ryou scolded.

"You said his store of English was small."

"Yes, small, not idiotic."

"Eh, come on," Liam said waving him over.

"Why? I'm not modeling."

"But you told Camille you would."

"Samuel?"

"Don't worry, I'm right here," he whispered in their native tongue.

"Okay." Yugi took a deep breath before walking towards Liam.

"Keep him male, Liam, or you'll be doing it again."

"Yes, sir."

Yugi sat in the chair and allowed the makeup to be applied to him. He was so still under Liam's hand, the latter wondered if he'd done this before. Let alone how many times. When he was done, Yugi looked more mature than he'd ever looked before in his life. He forced Samuel to take a picture of it to show his mates later. He twirled around, completely ruining the masculine look that Liam had been aiming for.

Ryou grabbed his arm, shoved him into a dressing room, and threw something over the curtain. "Get in that, and quick. Camille is not a patient woman."

"Don't you mean Cruella?" someone whispered.

"Shush, she could be in here at any moment," Ryou said. Yugi already knew what he looked like. Waving arms, and crinkled forehead.

Yugi stepped out from behind the curtain a minute later. Both Samuel's and Ryou's jaws dropped. Yugi was wearing tight fitting suit pants, a red shirt with only half of its button; leaving most of his chest exposed, a jacket thrown over his shoulder, and a pimp style hat on his head.

"I'm not sure that this is really me," Yugi said looking at Ryou. Ryou just lifted his camera and snapped a photo of him. Samuel had already taken several, and sent all of them to his mates. Including the original makeup one.

"Damn, you look hot," Liam said walking by.

"Uh, what? No, no, this isn't me," Yugi said shaking his head and trying to go back behind the curtain.

"Nope," Ryou said quickly grabbing his wrist, and pulling him over to where Camille was already waiting. "No time to waste, just act like your usual self and you'll do great!"

A clawed hand gripped his shoulder, and before Yugi even knew what was going on, he found himself modeling with Camille. She was good. So was Ryou. They were both willing to work with his shy tentative nature, he actually got the feeling that Camille preferred it that way.

After two hours of taking nothing but pictures, both with Camille and by himself he was able to sneak away and hide behind Samuel. Whenever someone came close, he told them to go away. The Prince was done being their puppet for the day. Ryou laughed at his remark as he sauntered off. Camille was immediately complaining that she needed him for a few more pictures, and then he could be done.

"Samuel," Yugi whined wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Samuel patted his arms. He knew, deep down, that he wasn't the one that Yugi wanted to be hugging. It was Atem or Yami he wanted to wrap his arms around, but he was here, and the only one not trying to rearrange him, so he was getting the hug instead.

"I'm intervening. He will do no more pictures today. Anyone who tries to go…me will not like the…."*

"Don't you mean, conseckesses?" Ryou teased.

"Hey, he was very close," Samuel rebutted.

"Fair enough. But yes, no one will like those."

Ryou turned back to the group, calling everything back to order. A few more pictures were taken of Camille _alone_ , and then they were done for the day. Yugi was given the okay to get out of the costume he'd been forced to wear, and put his original clothes back on. He was back hiding behind Samuel in no time flat. It left the vampire feeling more like a shield than a person.

Ryou's gear was packed up more quickly than it had been taken out and set up. Handing all three bags to Samuel Ryou dragged Yugi back out to the car as quickly as possible. As soon as everyone was settled Ryou turned to Yugi.

"Wow, I've never had such a successful shoot before. Are you sure you want to be a Math Teacher?"

"Calculus Teacher."

"Yeah, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, Ryou, I'm sure. I give my props to Camille though. Doing that kind of thing every day, she has a lot of talent. But me, no way, it was mortifying."

"Really? I didn't get the impression at all," he replied sarcastically. "This does put me in a bit of a pickle though."

"Yeah, how so?"

"You did so well, everyone's going to want to know who you are, who your agent is, and what company you usually work for. I'll do my best to keep it all anonymous, but who knows what Camille's going to tweet tonight. I swear, that woman's a twitter junkie. Just like that one President America had. What was his name again?"

"Ronald Krump?" Yugi guessed.

"Yeah that guy! Ronald Krump! Man I felt bad for them at the same time that I was laughing at them."

"I think some countries, that weren't America, felt that way."

"Geez, that man should've never thrown his hat in," Samuel murmured. "What a bad call. He had absolutely no political sense whatsoever."

"Eh, what can you do? It's history now." Yugi shrugged off.

"History that'll never be forgotten, and hopefully never be repeated."

"Let's switch to a happier subject shall we?" Ryou asked as he flicked on the radio, and started the car. Mirrors by Justin Timberlake was playing.

"What's there to do around here?" Yugi asked as he turned to face Samuel. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing I haven't done time and time again," Ryou chuckled. "Actually, Bakura and Akeifa are coming over to my flat to visit. Want to see my flat?"

"Sure," Yugi replied continuing to stare at Samuel.

"Yes?" the vampire asked.

"Can we go see my mates on the way?"

"No. They're in an area restricted to humans. If one is caught on the grounds of their city, they're captured and killed with no questions asked. Any of the vampires that have food sources in the city travel outside of it to feed."

"That's harsh," Ryou whistled as he pulled out onto a main highway.

"Can I talk to them?"

"You have a mind link don't you?"

"I haven't been able to feel them on that form of communication since we left them in the alley. Please?"

Samuel sighed before pulling out his phone, and pressing down the two on his speed dial. He handed the phone to Yugi as soon as it started to ring. Yugi clutched the phone to his ear as he hoped that one of them would pick up.

 _"_ _What's wrong? You didn't lose him again did you?" Yami asked in a form of hello._

"No, we haven't gotten the opportunity to ditch him yet," Yugi replied.

 _"_ _Ah. Atem I'm going to step out for a minute."_

 _"_ _Okay. No, we can't expand the city in that direction, but we might be able to in this one."_

 _There was a soft noise of a door clicking, before Yami spoke up again. "Please don't ditch the bodyguard. He's there for your protection, Yugi."_

"Yeah, I might keep him. He's already been a great shield today. I see no reason to give that up."

 _"_ _A shield? A shield from what? Does this have anything to do with the pictures he sent us_ _earlier? They didn't let you keep that outfit did they? It was smoking hot on you."_

"No, Ryou took it back. And it definitely wasn't my choice of style."

 _"_ _Too bad, you looked like a fine piece of commodity in it."_

"I was tortured for two hours by Ryou acting as a stand in model."

 _"_ _Ryou, we want copies of the shoot!" Yami shouted._

"Okay!" Ryou agreed.

 _"_ _Yes!"_

 _"_ _What was that?" A new stiff voice asked._

 _"_ _Get out."_

 _"_ _Your attention is needed out here."_

 _Yami sighed in slight aggravation._

"It's okay, I just needed to hear your voices. You can go."

 _"_ _We'll discuss the…when we arrive in America," Yami replied in a formal voice. The line went_ _dead.*_

"I love you," Yugi whispered in his own native language.

"We're here!" Ryou shouted as he popped the trunk. He motioned for Samuel to grab the bags as he dragged Yugi inside the apartment complex.

"Ryou, I can walk just fine on my own," Yugi sighed, but continued to let Ryou drag him through the hallway.

"Akeifa's cooking tonight."

"So, everything's going to be raw, huh?"

"Hey! That was one time!"

"And none of us are going to let him forget it."

"Ha ha ha ha." Ryou opened his door, and ushered Yugi inside. "Oh, Akeifa! Bakura! Children! We have company!"

"Children! They're not still teething are they?"

"No, they're not," Ryou chuckled. "And I want to see clothing covering bodies this time!"

Yugi heard what sounded like several smacks of skin on skin, before silence. Next minute a horde of six children came peeling around the corner. Yugi didn't even think, he just reacted, grabbing Ryou's arm he flattened them against a wall as Samuel took the impact behind them.

"It's a vampire!" one of the kids shouted.

"Whoo! That was close," Yugi sighed. "We almost became squished under a horde of kids."

"None of my work supplies better be damaged, or I'm gonna kill a vampire tonight!" Ryou howled.

"Alright, I hear Yugi, and I'm assuming the vampire is one of your body guards because I know for an absolute fact where Atem and Yami are at this moment," Bakura said as he casually walked around the corner.

"Uh, yeah, Samuel is with me," Yugi said as Ryou yanked one child and then the other off of him.

"Who?"

"Oh, you might now him better as Samir?"

"Ah, the widow maker."

"I am not a widow maker!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"Widow maker?" Yugi asked looking at his guard.

"It's an old superstition okay? Don't concern yourself with it."

"Alright."

"He's not a vampire," another child said pointing at him.

"Yes, this is one of the Uncles you've heard all about but never seen. Meet Uncle Yugi," Ryou said in a giddy tone.

"Can we eat him?"

"Do you want to die?" Samuel asked.

"The better question is if you want to start a war?" Akeifa sighed as he came from around a different corner stirring something with a whisk in a bowl.

Yugi fell over with laughter at the sight of him. Samuel looked away with a finger pressed to his lips. This in no way stopped his shoulders from shaking though. Akeifa was in a pink apron with a white frill on the edges, and matching slippers with big giant hearts on them.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, it's so funny," Akeifa growled heading back the way he came.

"What did…he…do?" Yugi asked through his laughter.

"He made a mess in my kitchen. So now he must wear that every time he cooks as a reminder as to why we keep our kitchens clean."

"I think the rats made an excellent entrée, Ryou," Bakura said.

Yugi who was trying to stand back up, fell over again in laughter.

"That's not why Dad keeps it on," a child interjected. "He keeps it on so you won't put him in the slideshow you do every year."

"So lace tie was Akeifa's dress code?" Yugi guessed as he climbed back to his feet.

"Yep! And you already know which one he switched it out for."

"You tell the other two, and I will murder someone important to you!" Akeifa shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Ryou. We're going to miss you, we really are."

Bakura busted out in his barking laughter. He motioned his kids over to the couch, and turned on the telly. Then he called Yugi over, and told him all their names.

"It's so much easier to do this when they're not moving about," Bakura sighed.

"Do what?"

"Gina, she's the oldest. Kisa, Edward, Hikari, Admani, and Oliver who's the youngest."

"Ah, names. Thanks. Now, how do you tell them apart?"

"By smell."

"Human nose."

"Oh, looks like you're out of luck then."

"Yugi, all you need to remember is this," Ryou said with a roll of his eyes. "Gina has hazel eyes, Kisa: green, Edward: amber, Hikari: gold, Admani: russet brown, and Oliver; silver. They're extremely easy to tell apart."

"Spoil sport," Bakura muttered as he walked away.

"Hey, Ryou," one of them called softly turning around on the couch.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I thought Mum said we couldn't meet your friends until we were at least seven years of age. So why is he the exception?"

"Well, you're almost seven, and we already discussed it. Bakura said it should be fine as long as none of you tried to bite him."

"I thought Akeifa said that that superstition was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard?" Yugi asked.

"It's not that, it's just they have a hard time controlling their lust for blood once they've bitten something with an abundant amount of warmth in it."

"Ah, which was why Admani asked I they could eat me no doubt."

"Yeah. They know better than to ask about me."

"Lucky you."

"Why would eating you start a war?" Kisa asked.

"Well, I'm the fiancé of the King and Queen of the vampires. I think they'd be pretty upset with your parents if you ate me, and if they get upset enough it could start a war."

"Oh."

"Ryou, your foods done!" Akeifa shouted.

"What about, Yugi?"

"It's that guy's job to make sure he doesn't starve, not mine."

"You could be a little more hospitable," Ryou hissed.

"Nope ran its course when they laughed at my lovely outfit," Akeifa replied fixing his apron.

"Go back into the kitchen and be more hospitable."

"Fine."

"Ooo, Ryou found a scary voice," Yugi said applauding.

"Damn right he did."

"Now, how often does it actually work?"

"Two out of ten."

"Pity that."

"Yeah, it sure is. Oh well, puppy eyes works 100% of the time."

"On you."

Ryou shoved his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't be teaching the puppies' bad behavior. There will be plenty of time for that later in life."

Ryou bent over laughing as Bakura shouted from somewhere in the back of the flat.

"THEY ARE NOT PUPPIES! THEY'RE WOLVES, DAMN IT! STOP CALLING THEM PUPPIES!"

Yugi joined Ryou in laughter, "he makes it too easy."

"I know. Priceless. Honestly though, where are you going to find better entertainment than here, huh?"

"In London? Nowhere. But as for New York and Massachusetts, we'll see."

"Oh, they were dead on," Samuel groaned.

"It's okay, you just be a good bodyguard, and escort me to the places I need to be. After all, you've already found you me, haven't you?"

"You are such an advantage seeker."

"I do try my best."

"Yo, humans, food."

"Akeifa," Ryou growled.

"I'm not a hospitable person, Ryou. And I shall not change my ways of being who I am."

"Don't I know it. Come on, he promised extra creamy mac and cheese."

"Mm, yummy."

The rest of the night was passed in quiet chatter between the two friends. Yugi was kept away from Bakura's kids after Oliver asked if they could eat Yugi yet. And Gina followed it up by asking if he was tasty. Yugi was very helpful by telling them he must be or else his fiancés wouldn't keep drinking his blood. Ryou suggested that he get him back to his hotel as Akeifa slapped him upside the back of the head.

"I don't know what the problem was. I was only trying to be helpful. You'd think I was encouraging their behavior or something."

"I wouldn't consider risking your own neck as fun," Samuel said in a bored tone. You could tell he was over trying to talk them away from stupidity.

"Well, what's the point of being an Uncle if you don't get to claim the fun title?"

"Oh, Jou, that was hilarious."

Yugi walked out of the apartment, and walked right into someone. An arm easily looped itself around his waist stopping his fall. Yugi looked up to see Atem standing there.

"Hey, Beautiful," he whispered.

"Oh," Yugi cried springing up and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thought we'd catch you before you and Samir head to New York."

"Are you done in that restricted city?"

"This year. We go every year though. It's one of the few vampire only cities in the world."

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Yami asked.

"Of course," Yugi said pulling away from Atem and turning to give Yami a hug too. Atem pressed up to him from behind, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Feel better?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Did you like them?"

"You chose the Lapis Lazuli on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I love you." Yugi sighed.

"Wait a minute, no, no, Yugi!" Yami shoved him and Atem back. The latter vampire stumbling slightly.

"He's asleep isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Samir, it's yours and Kareem's jobs to make sure he gets to New York unharmed. Muhtaram, and Zaire are coming up to join you."

"What? Why?"

"Hotsuma came up with his own solution, and posted that the rookie guard couldn't hack it and went home online."

"You're joking."

"Nope. Worse still, some vampires weren't duped by Yugi's and Heba's switch, and when Yugi showed up here they just laughed posting that it wasn't that big of surprise. He and his cousin had switched places almost around the same time that we started on our trip. Most of the vampire communities have put two and two together since. Just get him to New York. I want him under protected custody at all times."

"Well, have fun. Sorry we ruined your secret guard plot. It was unintentional, I swear," Ryou apologized.

"I know," Yami said patting his back. "It's no one's fault. These things just happen sometimes."

"Yeah, but if we had tried harder to talk him out of it, than he wouldn't of done it. We didn't exactly put up a fight against his plans. And we knew about them in plenty of advance time."

"Don't worry about. It's done. No use getting upset, and feeling guilty now."

"Why're you being so wise tonight?"

"This is how I always act around my subjects when none of you are around. Atem and I both act this way. It's around all of you that we can just be ourselves. You've allowed us to be who we really are, and not as we pretend to be. Thank you." Yami wrapped him up in a gentle hug.

"Uh, you're welcome," Ryou said patting him awkwardly on the back.

"When's the flight?" Samir asked.

"It leaves in two hours. You better head to the airport now." Atem looked away and down to the fragile bundle in his arms. He didn't know it yet, but it was going to be at least 91 hours before he saw them again. "I'm so sorry, Yugi. I wish there was another way, I really do." He kissed his forehead, before handing him off to Samir.

Samir took him gently, knowing this was going to be hard on them all. "Call him as much as possible, okay?"

"Every spare moment we'll be on the phone."

Yami sniffed as he pulled away from Ryou, and he felt his shoulder to find it wet. Ryou realized then, that this was as hard on them as it was going to be on Yugi. They didn't want to say goodbye to their little Prince, they had no choice. Not if they wanted to keep him safe. Everyone was expecting them in Greenland next, they'd never expect the King and Queen to have Yugi go onto the states ahead of them.

Yami rubbed Yugi's cheek with his thumb before kissing the same one. "Love you, little human. I hope you understand when they explain it to you later."

"Do you want to come with us to the airport?" Samir asked.

Atem gave him a soft sad smile, clapped a hand on his shoulder, used the other to grab Yami's hand, and then the two vanished.

"Why'd you ask that?" Ryou asked.

"Just to see if they actually would put Yugi's best interests before their own. I wasn't sure so I asked. Atem answered my question by clapping a hand on my shoulder. He wanted to, but knew he couldn't. He's done that to us many times throughout history, so I know exactly what it means."

"There's a good hotel across from the woods where Jou lives now."

"I know, they've been booking it every year since Jou laid claim to the title of Alpha in New York. Knowing them, they'd have already called ahead and told the place that they needed to open up Seth's stay in suite early. Goodbye Ryou, it was nice seeing you again."

"I wish our parting could've been different."

"Me too. Only the Gods know what Muhtaram's going to do with Hostuma when he gets his fangs on him."

Ryou nodded and headed back inside. Samir waited until he turned on the top step, before switching Yugi to his back, and running. Kareem wasn't far down the road carrying Yugi's suitcase. Samir nodded at him as he passed, and the two ran straight for the airport. The next few days were going to be hell, and they both knew it.

[Time skip]

Marcus lay on the couch with Yugi stretched across his body. One arm was draped around his waist, the other was rubbing his back. He had hoped that he would never have to witness Yugi like this every again. Broken down to only tears and sorrow because he wanted the one thing he couldn't have. His mates.

They'd tried to tell him it was only a temporary parting. He was convinced they'd abandoned him. No one was going to change his mind on it. The only ones that could were in Greenland right now. Soon to be on their way to California.

They use to start in the east and make their west, but now they started in the west and made their way east because some people had boyfriends on the east side of the states. They'd all meet in New York before making their way to Massachusetts and then home. In between California and New York though, there was Washington State, Oklahoma-where they stayed at The Lair for a night, Wisconsin, Georgia, and Delaware. They chose five states at random every year out of hat that they were going to visit the following year when they were in Oklahoma, it had the biggest all vampire city in the world. Though most called it a coven.

"It's just a few days, and then they'll be right at your side again," Konner tried for a fifth time. Everyone else thought he should just give up. Yugi's crying worsened.

"Konner, give it a rest," Samuel said.

"Yeah, alright," he sighed.

 _Oh, I'm saying what the hell._  
 _All my life I've been good,_  
 _but now I'm sayin-_

"I hate you," Yugi cried into the phone.

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm sure you do," Yami said back._

"You promised you wouldn't ever again."

 _"_ _Yugi, we had no choice," Atem sighed. "Vampires aren't as slow as the general population of_ _humans think them to be. After Hotsuma said the rookie guard was sent home, and you appeared_ _around the same time that this was announced, it wasn't that hard to put two and two together._ _Especially after some vampires in Japan posted that you and Heba switched places almost around the same time that we left for the first country."_

"Can Marcus do something horrible to Hostuma, and his reckless thinking?"

 _"_ _I'm sure he already has plenty of things in mind for him."_

"How long do I have to live without your precious hugs?"

 _"_ _Only 85 more hours to go after this flight."_

"I don't want to live that long alone in this cold cruel world."

 _"_ _Now, Yugi," Yami sighed, "what if Marcus takes you to see Jou?"_

"I want you more."

 _"_ _Maybe we should've-"_

 _"_ _No." Atem's voice was firm and final._

"Only 85 hours? You promise?"

 _"_ _After this seven hour flight, yes."_

"I might be able to survive that long. Maybe. What's 85 divided by 24?"

 _Yami chuckled, "a little over three days."_

"I'm going to die!" Yugi wailed.

 _"_ _You're going to be just fine," Atem said back in a slightly aggravated voice. "Go spend the next three days with Jou, and I promise they'll fly."_

"B-b-but, we're talking."

 _"_ _No, we're talking, and you're crying and whining."_

"I woke up to the wrong vampires. Then they told me that I was stuck with them in house arrest until you got here."

 _"_ _Guys!" Yami shouted._

"What?" Samuel asked. "You told us yourself to keep him in protective custody. That translates to house arrest in my ears."

 _"_ _He can't be any more protected than in a werewolf den with one of his best friends."_

"I disagree, when he's with those friends of his he gets into all kinds of trouble," Marcus complained. "Sometimes, we can barely keep up with him, and we're just shadows most of the time."

"So, I'm allowed out to go hang with Jou?" Yugi asked just to clarify.

 _"_ _Yes. He's allowed out to hang with Jou and his pack. That's an order," Atem declared._

"Yay," Yugi said in a depressed tone.

 _"_ _You could be a little happier."_

"I'll be happier when I see you."

 _"_ _And we're back to base one," Atem said sounding like he rolled his eyes._

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Yugi asked.

 _Atem jumped on the new emotion immediately. "And if I did, what are you going to do about it."_

"Yami, deprive Atem of kissing for the next 24 hours."

 _The phone roared with laughter._

"Can you do that?" Konner asked looking confused.

"Well, if Yami agrees, then he'll be rewarded. If he doesn't, then…I won't give him kisses for 24 hours."

 _"_ _Alright, Atem, no love for you. Yugi's kisses are too sweet to give up."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Is that open to debate? Come here, you little servant."_

 _"_ _Ah, ah, no, you don't want me to be punished, do you?"_

 _"_ _Yami. Leave the puppy pouts to Yugi. He's far better at them than you are."_

Yugi grinned, and snapped a picture of his puppy pout and sent it to their phone. "Use this, Yami. According to Atem it's a good defense measure."

 _"_ _Ah ha! So, do you?"_

 _"_ _You rotten cheaters! How dare you gain up on the King?"_

"Not my King. Unless of course we're talking in terms of pleasure, then I'll let you be my King in that way."

 _"_ _Yugi," Atem warned._

"Well, if I made our separation easy, than it wouldn't be a normal two weeks, now would it?"

 _"_ _No, it definitely wouldn't."_

"Do you remember when you went on the trip that first time?"

 _"_ _Yes."_

"Do you remember that place you took me to, or rather my mind, after I fell asleep that one time? Can we do that again?"

 _"_ _You got it," Yami promised. "Honestly, we'll do anything to make this more bearable on all of_ _us."_

"Can we do it now? Since you have a seven hour flight?"

 _"_ _Go to sleep, Beautiful."_

Yugi's eyes closed, and he was in an oasis.

 _Atem came around from behind a tree, and Yami climbed out from under a bush. Yugi sprung into his Seme Seme's arms. Tan arms locked around his waist in an instant._

 _"_ _You wouldn't actually have Yami deprive me of his sweet cinnamon would you?" Atem asked kissing the top of his head._

 _"_ _Are you going to be a better fiancé, and stop rolling your eyes at me?" Yugi asked weaving his arms around his neck._

 _"_ _Never," he whispered before leaning down and kissing him._

 _Yugi shoved his tongue into Atem's mouth without warning surprising the vampire. Atem took it in a stride though, and played with him, falling to the ground with Yugi pinned beneath him. One hand was tangled into Yugi's hair, and the other was feeling up the back of his thigh. Atem pulled away and kissed down his neck, before biting deep down into his neck. Deeper than Yugi had ever felt one of the bite before. Oh, that felt so_ _ **good**_ _._

 _"_ _Huh, Isis was right," Yami said softly, "for once."_

 _Atem's chuckle reverberated against Yugi's neck, as he pulled out and cleaned him with slow and long tongue movements._

 _"_ _About what?" Yugi asked._

 _"_ _How sexy you are," Yami said avoiding the question._

 _"_ _I doubt Isis finds me sexy, I really do." Yugi wiggled out from under Atem, and rolled over so he was parallel with Yami. "So come on, tell me, Yami. What is Isis right about this time?" Yugi asked his lips a breaths away from Yami's. When the latter tried to connect them though, he pulled back ever so slightly. Yami gave a shuddering sigh, as Yugi moved back in, letting his lips brush over Yami's as he talked. "Tell me? Please?"_

 _Yami was again unsuccessful in connecting their lips together. "Don't tease me so ruthlessly, Yugi," Yami growled._

 _"_ _Tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop," Yugi whispered, purposefully letting his breath ghost over Yami's face._

 _Yami's shoulder shook, like someone was shaking him. Atem's head turned to the side, and cursed._

 _"_ _Damn, we're in California."_

 _"_ _So?" Yugi asked Yami._

 _"_ _We keep biting you when it's not feeding day because_ _ **you**_ _like to bite, and we feel the need to give you exactly what you like."_

 _"_ _I like to do more than just bite," Yugi said before snapping up Yami's bottom lips between his teeth, and pulling it into his mouth._

 _Yami seized the back of his head, and pulled him closer, turning into a wild savage animal as he kissed him in a very aggressive manner. Yugi sat up on his knees, pulling Yami up too, and pushing him back onto his back. Yugi hovered over him, as he fisted Yami's shirt and tried to pull it up._

 _"_ _Okay! We're in California!" Atem shouted, grabbing Yugi around the waist and, with some difficulty, pulled Yugi off of Yami._

 _"_ _Yami, you've had 4000 years to work on his extreme self-control, why haven't you fixed this bad habit of his yet?" Yugi huffed with his arms crossed._

 _"_ _I always found it sexy," Yami said giving Atem fox eyes. "Besides, it's far more fun to tease him until that self-control breaks, and he slams you against some random object becoming merciless as he dominates you."_

 _"_ _Really? That doesn't sound sexy, it sounds like a smoking hot mess."_

 _"_ _Mmm, messy," Yami purred dragging a finger down Atem's cheek._

 _"_ _I love you both, so much, goodbye," Atem said in a strained voice, before Yugi was dropped to the ground. Atem had vanished._

 _"_ _So, now that Mr. Control is gone, shall we pick up where we left off?" Yugi asked crawling towards Yami._

 _"_ _Let's," Yami said licking his lips._

 _Their oasis became a tundra landscape._

 _"_ _Or I can give you one last peck," Yami said, doing just that, "and attend to my responsibilities like a good adult."_

 _"_ _Don't grow up, Yami, it's a trap."_

 _"_ _I love you, Yugi."_

 _"_ _Love you too, Yami."_

The whole world vanished with Yami, and Yugi rose up from the bed he was laying in. Zane was sitting in the armchair in the corner, flipping through some magazine that said Playboy on the cover. It had a girl in a very skimpy outfit on the cover. More like a thread than actual clothing for all it covered of her.

"Sleep well?"

"Not long enough," Yugi complained.

"Samuel is cooking your dinner, if you're interested in having any."

"Not really."

"Hmph, we were given permission to force it down your throat if we had to."

"But I think I can manage a few bites."

"Sounds good. Shall we?"

"What time is it?" Yugi asked.

"Almost nine."

"Oh, can we go see Jou tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"He won't be in the caves, he'll be at his restaurant."

"That small one that the cold one doesn't approve of?"

"Have you all adopted Seth's nickname for him?"

"It suits him."

"Yes, that's the place."

"Maybe there's a reason for that?"

"Nope, it's just Kaiba being Kaiba. He'd never say it out loud, but he's proud of Jou for making it on his own without his help. You can tell when he stares at Jou's back as he talks about the new upgrade he just put in his restaurant. There's so much pride in his eyes, you'd think it was him who owned the restaurant and not Jou."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh, there goes the fire alarm again. See, Yugi, you're not the only one that can't cook."

"I've got a better idea," Yugi said grabbing his hand, "let's go to the Junk Yard tonight."

"Wait, that's what he named his restaurant?" Zane asked as they hurried past the kitchen, where there was fire extinguisher foam everywhere.

"Yep!"

Zane just laughed, as he snatched up Yugi's coat, and the two left the room. Yugi shrugged on his jacket, as he hopped into his boots. He was still wearing what he'd had on in London, and it was obvious he'd been sleeping in the clothes. So, they stopped at a clothing store on the way, and bought a pair of low rider boot cut Levi's, and a shirt that said 'you can't imitate this'.

Yugi had tried to get Zane to put on different clothes too, but the vampire was more stubborn than a mule. He seemed to think he was fine in a button down black shirt, with black slacks, and boots. Wearing so much black, people were going to start thinking he actually liked the color.

Yugi and Zane sat down at the table that Marcus, Samuel, and Konner were already sitting at. Yugi grinned at them, as a waiter came by and handed only Yugi a menu. Then he walked away.

"Uh, I know he serves vamps food too!" Yugi shouted at the waiter's back.

The waiter turned around with a look, of 'what?' on his face.

"We need menus too," Marcus translated.

The waiter rolled his eyes, and went to get them menus too. Yugi wasn't sure if he was having a bad day, or what, but he really needed to check that attitude and quick. Yugi glanced over the menu, and when the waiter came back, ordered a merlot wine, and the Garbage Special.

"The what?" the waiter asked looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Tell the head chef he wants the Garbage Special," Marcus translated again.

"Alright, whatever."

He went walking back to the kitchen muttering to himself about weirdos. Seriously, what was this guy doing in the customer service business? Almost as soon as he went through the back doors, Jou came flying back out.

"Alright, who's here from Domino, huh?"

"Hi Jou!" Yugi said waving with a big grin on his face.

"Yug!" Jou said, a big grin breaking out on his face. The wolf swept him up into a hug, which Yugi was glad to return. "You're early."

"I'd rather be here, than going through a bunch of stuffy hotels, honestly. By the way, as long as I'm in New York, we're dining here for every meal of the day. Marcus overcooks, Samuel burns, Konner undercooks, and I have no idea about Zane, but am not too keen to find out."

"You're lying about the stuffy hotels bit. What's up?"

"I'll tell you later. So, how about that Garbage Special, huh?"

"Oh, I'll give you a Special alright. And what about you homewreckers? What do you want?"

"We're the homewreckers?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "You had Zane and me traipsing up and down Japan looking for you lot only to find that you vandalized Domino Mall."

"Really?" Yugi asked. "Oh, that sounds like so much fun. Would you like to participate this time Marcus? Make your own mark on that poor unfortunate soul of a city?"

Marcus groaned, dropping his head into his arms. Marcus mumbled something into his arms that no one understood.

"Just get them the most common vampire recipe."

"Midnight Scream Pizza it is."

"That's a hit here too?"

"It's the bestselling thing I have on the menu for them."

"Wait, the bowling alley actually shared it with you?"

"No, I paid them for it."

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that's awesome Jou!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up at the end of the night. I'll only allow Marcus temporary access into the Dens. The rest of you have to go back to where you came from."

"Why only him?" Samuel asked.

"Cause I know he's in charge, and has probably been given different orders from the rest of you."

"Actually, not this time," Marcus said sticking his fingers into his collar and pulling on it a little. "We were all given the same order, to keep him in a box of protected custody."

"And that a den of werewolves was also a good amount of protection," Zane added. "Thank you, for allowing one of us into your den while Yugi spends time with you. Do you mind if the rest of us take up a watch outside of your territory to patrol?"

"No, and I'll give an order that you're to be left alone for loitering."

"Thank you."

"Yes, well, having the King's private guard around might keep other nuisances away too," Jou muttered as he turned, and walked back into the kitchen.

"He doesn't mean Seth, does he?" Konner asked in confusion.

"Nah, just other vampires that have taken an interest in one of the youngest members of the pack. That's actually why she joined the pack, to try to deter them from trying to bite her."

"That would usually do it, it hasn't in this case?"

"No. Even Seth tried to step in, and take care of the situation, but they wouldn't even listen to him. According to him, they have a running bet, that whoever can bite her first gets to keep her. They all caught sight of her at the same time apparently."

"That's not normal," Zane said with a frown.

"It's not?"

"No, it's been a standing rule that if the target that you're stalking is already being stalked by someone else, than you back off in respect."

"What you just described though, is a gang of vampires pursuing one target they mean to drain dry. It's very common in over populated human cities, but this isn't one of them. Kingston isn't one of them. It has a population count of under 50,000 people. Why're they…bloodletting way out here?"

"Uh, isn't bloodletting a way that they used in ancient times to cure illnesses?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it's also been used by gangs and in wars as a vicious and violent way to kill someone. Making multiple wounds, and letting you bleed to death," Samuel explained.

"We use the term to describe this kind of gang activity attack," Marcus said in an absent minded tone.

"What're you thinking?" Konner asked.

"That's what Osiris's and Ethan's report was about. The facts and details in it confused me at first, but now make perfect sense. I think I need to make a private ops team to handle the issue."

"Who're you thinking of putting at the helm of it?"

"Mason. And then I'm going to send, Tyrell, Jones, Riley, Caleb, and Connor to back him up."

"Your special, and your pizza," their waiter said putting their meals down in front of them. He also set down a stack of plates.

"Thank you!" Yugi said cheerfully, suddenly becoming aware of how quiet the restaurant was, as if everyone was listening to their conversation. "Uh, guys, everyone's listening to you," Yugi pointed out. And just like that the place became noisy again, with quick and a little too loud chatter.

"Good, maybe they'll clear out before we have to take care of it ourselves," Samuel said taking a piece of pizza.

"Unlikely, this place is mostly visited by humans and werewolves. I think you're some of the only exceptions to the rule."

"Well, someone wanted to go to the Junk Yard. I still can't believe he named this place that. Couldn't he have come up with something classier?" Marcus asked.

"Ha ha ha, you sound like Kaiba!"

"Is that edible?" Zane asked looking at what was in front of Yugi.

Yugi looked down at his plate that was a swirl of colors. Green pasta, chicken that had been fried in a colorful batter, black mashed potatoes, and some vegetables that one normally did not cook.

"You bet it is!" Yugi said cheerfully, picking up a chicken and taking a bite of it. Mmm, Jou's cooking was perfection. Yugi felt like he was in heaven.

They watched in horror and disgust as he ate everything on the plate. Yugi felt satisfied with his meal like he hadn't in days. He looked at them to see that they'd barely touched their food. It made him curious, was it good? When they noticed him looking at the half full tray, they started to eat again. Yugi picked up a piece off it and took a bite. He almost choked on the most putrid taste of flavors he's ever consumed. And he'd consumed some pretty putrid stuff.

Spitting the piece on his mouth into a napkin he put the one bite pizza on Konner's plate. They were all laughing as they continued to eat the food. Yugi requested a dessert, whatever was the best tasting one.

Jou delivered it himself. "The pizza was for the vampires, not you. That's why it has the vampire only label next to it. Honestly, you have to be the sixth person to try it. I know of only one person to actually eat it. The whole pan. I still wonder about her sometimes."

Yugi was nodding his head as he ate the triple fudge double monkey split. It was doing miracles to his poor taste buds. There were some crazy people out there.

Someone called him away after that asking if they could have the Garbage Special too. It didn't look appetizing, but the kid looked like the food was the best thing on earth. Jou walked away muttering about how he just needed to put it under Chef's Specials, too many people from Domino kept coming in.

"Is the ice cream good?" Zane asked.

"Uh huh," Yugi said taking another spoonful. "I love this sundae!"

The four vampires watched him in fondness, and amusement, like one would their younger kid brother. Marcus had found a cute brunette recently that he had become interested in. She was a vampire like him and around the age of 3000, so they were pretty compatible.

Yugi had teased Marcus when he first brought her over, that if needed the apartment to himself at any time, just let him know. He'd disappear into Samuel's apartment for a while. He was sure he still had plenty of food left over. Marcus had grabbed him, and gave him a rightfully deserved noogie for the comment.

Yugi drummed his fingers against the table. "Is it closing time now?"

"Nope, still an hour to go."

"Why can't I drink from the bar again?"

"Malik isn't here."

"Why is that such a problem?"

"You're the one who insists that he's your drinking buddy."

"Ugh, this is so annoying. I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when Jou wants to go home."

[Time skip]

"You're positive about this?" Jou asked.

"99% certain," Marcus replied.

"What do you need to do to be 100% certain?"

"Talk with one of your youngest pack members?"

"I'm not sure if that'll work. She's very wary of vampires right now."

"Not unsurprising. However, gangs like these have very specific character traits, and if I'm right they'll have displayed all of them openly around her. I just need 30 minutes."

"My Beta will witness the exchange to make her more comfortable."

"Understood."

"Alright this is the edge of my border. Muhtaram, I'm you giving temporary access to my Dens inside the area of where I've mapped out the territory for my pack. When Yugi leaves with the King and Queen of the Vampire race, that privilege is revoked, and you won't have access to the Dens anymore, understood?"

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as his support shifted. Marcus had took a knee, and was looking down at the ground slightly.

"It is understood, Lord Alpha, Sir."

"Good, and with such respect too."

Marcus chuckled, looking down at Yugi as he stood up. "Hey, you're awake."

"My bed moved too much."

Marcus snorted, and walked past the barrier that would keep him out under normal circumstances. He set him on the ground, and barked out a couple of orders to the others in a language Yugi couldn't understand. The three nodded, and then vanished.

Yugi stumbled in the direction that Jou had disappeared in. A sudden hand grabbed his wrist, and spun him around. He shook as he looked at a heavily scarred, and angry face.

"Human," he growled.

Marcus was just there, pulling him free, and hissing at the one who had grabbed him. Weird, it didn't look sexy at all like when Atem and Yami did that. He still wasn't scared by the lethal look on Marcus's face, but he did wonder why it wasn't sexy looking. Werewolves were coming out of their dens to see what was going on, as the one werewolf backed away from them.

"What's a vampire who isn't Seth doing in this part of town? How did he get in? Where's the Alpha?" Questions kept being thrown in the air, and none of them were answered until Jou came back flanked by his Beta and Omega. They were all in wolf form.

Jou gave out a sharp bark, before half transforming. "Leave'em alone, they're guests."

One of the wolves walked towards them, and nudged at Marcus with his head, before walking away. Marcus sighed, and pushed Yugi towards Jou. Yugi walked towards him, and catching Marcus looking back at him a lot as he walked away. It seemed the vampire was very wary to let him out of his eyesight. Yugi couldn't really blame him. They'd been given orders to not leave him alone for a second, and that was exactly what they were doing right now.

"Come on, you'll be staying with me," Jou said wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "There are three more vampires nearby, Samuel, Zane, and Konner, if any of them come under harm by any werewolf in this pack you'll be handed over to the Vampire's Justice System for trial. If you survive that, then you'll be handed over to Werewolf Justice System for another trial. Either way though, you'll be receiving dishonorable discharge from this pack."

There was a large outbreak of indignant cries.

"Silence!" Jou ordered. There was silence. "Those vampires are this human's guards, and they will also be helping us with the other vampires that have been hanging around recently."

"Well, that's fine for now! But what about after they leave?" someone shouted.

"From what I understood, it won't continue to be a problem after tonight. They told me, on my way home, that it sounds like we have a gang of vampires hanging about. Only one step up from Rogue. They work in groups of five or more, stalking and attacking a single subject. They refer to this as bloodletting gangs, and from what I understood it's a very painful way to die.

"Marcus, the vampire I let into our territory temporarily, is receiving more information from the girl who joined us recently to try to dissuade her stalkers from continuing their pursuit of her blood. As most of us are aware she was unsuccessful, and we've been having unwanted visitors loitering around all of our gates. He told me there are specific character traits that all of these bloodletting gangs do when pursuing a target. All he needs is that information, and he can prove that that's what they are. Once he has the specific information, he plans on sharing it not with just me, but others to try to deal with the matter swiftly."

"Question, why're we discussing private matters in front of that human?" someone asked pointing at Yugi.

"This human, is one of my best and closest friends. He's the personal Mate of the King and Queen of vampires. Why do you think there are so many vampires with him? You think they'd give that kind of attention to just anyone?"

"Still didn't answer my question."

"Because he already knows all about it. Do you honestly think they don't have conversations in front of him? And Yugi is willing to share any information with us, that he feels might help. In this case, sharing information about a conversation that he overheard Seth and Atem discussing with Marcus helped him to put the missing pieces together."

"Which is rather fortunate for you, because a bloodletting gang is exactly what you have loitering around your territory," Marcus said appearing at his side. The one wolf from before came strolling up behind him with a young girl that couldn't have been more than 13 or 14 years of age on his back. Marcus sighed, before asking Jou for permission to speak to his pack. He waved for him to go ahead. Marcus thanked him, and then turned to them, after snatching Yugi out from Jou's arm.

"Listen up, a bloodletting gang has very specific characteristic traits when they're stalking targets. They're usually a group of five or more vampires, and from what your young member has said she counted a total of 11 following her in pairs. This makes me believe that there's a 12th somewhere nearby calling out the shots. This group is very efficient, and will be hard to catch, but we shall do our best. The traits you need to look for though are as follows: stalking in groups of two or three, splitting up so as to corner the prey in a remote area, acting like rambunctious drunk humans males when they're singling out a woman and making her feel uncomfortable, and never attacking unless it's at least five to one.

"To counter this, until the perpetrators are caught, I suggest that when you leave the area you're in groups of no less than four wolves. Any less and you put any one of yourselves in danger. They will not hesitate in attacking any of you, even the Alpha here, if they believe it will increase their chances of getting at their chosen target. They will not stop hunting the target until its dead, and because they work in large groups it's impossible to tell who made the killing blow. This also, unfortunately, keeps then safe from our execution lists.

"As soon as I return to Japan I will personally organize an Ops team to handle the issue from the inside, and am putting one of my best men at the head of the team. He's a blind man, but I swear that his hearing is the most annoying, and impressive weapon I have ever witnessed."

"Mason's blind?" Yugi asked looking up at Marcus.

"Yes, he is. He was blind before becoming a vampire, and though the transformation usually heals any human illness, it didn't in his case. No one was able to figure out why, but it actually turned out to be the best blessing we could ask for on our Special Teams. He's caught and killed more Rogue vampires than your sister."

"Wow."

"Yeah, well, he's also been alive 2,000 years longer too."

"Ha ha ha."

"So, what're we supposed to do for now?" someone huffed.

"I have some of my best men already on that."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a terrified scream pierced the night air. Heads whipped in every direction trying to locate where it came from.

"Let the hunt begin."

"Lucas, grab our best skilled and go help them," Jou ordered.

The wolf in question nodded, giving out several sharp barks, and several werewolves transformed. Both men and women, and together, with Lucas at the lead, raced off.

"Thank you, friend," Jou said putting a hand on Marcus's shoulder, "for all of your help."

"Of course, when your trouble is our kind that makes it our trouble too."

"Shall I show you to where you'll be staying? I have to go out, and help Lucas."

"Yes, that would be appreciated." Marcus picked up Yugi and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk you know! Put me down I said! Why aren't you obeying me?!"

"Because I was given orders to not listen to your orders until we're back in Japan. And you know the King's lovely demands outstrips anybody else's."

"Ugh, I'm going to kill him."

"He's only looking out for your best interests."

"Yeah, I know, that makes it worse."

"Ha ha ha ha, you're a different kind of strange little Prince."

"Here, you'll be staying in this one," Jou said pulling back some vines over a small opening. "Seto is already inside, and waiting for you. Play nice with my wolf."

"We'll try," Yugi sighed

"And Yugi, we'll be discussing why you're really here so early as soon as I return from the night hunt."

"Of course, Lord Alpha."

"Geez, drop the title would you? It's real annoying."

Marcus laughed, and stooped slightly to walk through the opening. The vines fell back into place behind them, and they heard Jou walk off before a loud howl split through the air. Another howl returned his, and then there was nothing.

Seto barely glanced at them when they rounded the corner. He just nodded to what looked like a hole in the wall. There was a sleeping bag on a mat with a pillow. Yugi assumed that that was where one of them was sleeping, since there was only one of these holes in the wall. Marcus put Yugi down on it, and that seemed to be the end of the discussion of who got the makeshift bed as he sat down on the floor before it.

"What's going on out there?" Seto asked.

"They're hunting a bloodletting gang with the rest of Yugi's guards."

"A what?" Seto asked shutting his laptop, and putting it to the side.

Marcus went on to explain what this was. Yugi knew why he hadn't been at the meeting before when it was explained previously. He wasn't allowed to attend Pack meetings, as he wasn't an official member of the pack himself. He was simply known as the Alpha's Dominant mate. Yes, they'd figured out that Jou wasn't the dominant one, but it didn't bother them as much as Jou thought it was going to. But they also understood why, for this reason alone, he wouldn't let Seto join the pack. It made perfect sense to all of them, and was accepted without protest. Well, if you didn't include Seto's anyway.

"Oh, and I suppose my Mutt is helping them with the hunt?"

"Yes, he is. As the Alpha it's-"

"His job to protect the Pack. I know, I've been reminded of this several times by most of the wolves. No one talks against me, but they're quick to correct me. It can be very frustrating sometimes."

"I bet. To have respect of the pack, and yet you'll never be one of their numbers. I can see how that would be very frustrating."

"I keep hoping he'll change his mind, but I know him so well I know he won't ever do that. I also know it's as a safety precaution to protect me, and Seth, as he's also openly showed his domination over Jou. If any of the pack members think for an instance that his Alpha instincts have wavered, they might try to challenge him. If he's killed, then both Seth and I will be ripped to shreds by the Beta and Omega as a means for the new Alpha to not be taken down merely in a form of revenge. It's happened before, and everything is done so as to make sure it doesn't happen anymore."

"Akeifa explain that to you?"

"Yes. I didn't like it then, and I still don't like it now."

"There's so many of these vampires that it's probably going to be an all-night hunt. We should all get some rest."

"I'll go sleep by the door. Even though you have permission to be here, and Jou has most likely ordered that you not be harmed, there are some risk takers who might try it anyway."

"I wasn't planning on sleeping. My task is to protect the Prince at even the cost of my own life. I'm not sleeping."

"I'm still sitting in front of the door. I've been given permission to attack anyone, who isn't the Beta or Omega, that tries to enter the den without permission."

"Question, why does Jou call this place the Dens?"

"Because Denny's was vetoed," Seto replied with a serious look. Yugi laughed at his joke.

"What?" Marcus asked with a confused look.

"No, it's because they've always been referred to as the Dens, and Jou saw no reason to change that fact, even though he had the right to."

"Seriously though, I don't bite. You don't have to sleep by the door."

"You don't bite, that's funny," Seto muttered as he transformed and trotted off anyway.

"Alright, it's going on two, you bed time."

"Yes, Mom," Yugi sneered slipping into the sleeping bag and turning his back on Marcus. The minute Yugi's eyes were closed he found himself in an open spaced dining area.

 _"_ _Huh, where am I?"_

 _"_ _Where do you think?" Atem asked wrapping his arms around him from behind._

 _"_ _Hungry?" Yami asked from his position at the table, holding up a shiny red apple._

 _"_ _No, not for food, and that apple looks fake. Jou has some of the best cooking I know."_

 _"_ _You ate at the Junk Yard?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow putting the apple down._

 _"_ _And will be continuing the process for breakfast, lunch, and dinner until my real cooks get here."_

 _"_ _Why?" Atem asked._

 _"_ _Well, Marcus overcooks, Samuel burns stuff like I do, and Konner undercooks. I didn't really want to know how Zane prepares a meal. I'd rather it just be a surprise for the rest of my life."_

 _"_ _Oh, that's too bad," Atem said moving around him to sit in a chair, "he makes the best smoked fish around."_

 _"_ _Really?" Yugi asked his eyes lighting up._

 _"_ _Yeah, but you don't want to find out how he cooks. So just forget I said anything."_

 _"_ _I could maybe make a small exception."_

 _"_ _No, no, just eat at the Junk Yard every day. Jou will love it."_

 _"_ _I don't know about that. He seems to have his hands full at the moment."_

 _"_ _With what?"_

 _"_ _According to Marcus, a bloodletting gang is after one of his younger members."_

 _The carefree expressions dropped from their faces at his words. Both of them gulped, as Yami slowly stood up._

 _"_ _A bloodletting gang? In Kingston?"_

 _"_ _Mm-hm."_

 _"_ _The hell?" Yami asked looking at Atem._

 _"_ _That population is far too low for them not to be noticed. What would any one of those types of groups be doing in so small of a populated city?"_

 _"_ _My guards were asking themselves the same question."_

 _"_ _Do you think that was the same group Seth was talking about?" Yami asked._

 _"_ _I have no doubt. Where are you right now?" Atem asked Yugi._

 _"_ _Sleeping in Jou's private den under the watchful eye of Marcus_ _ **and**_ _Seto. I'm not the one they're after though."_

 _"_ _No, they were after a young girl."_

 _"_ _Who counted 11 different vampires following her. Marcus thinks there's a 12_ _th_ _somewhere calling all the shots."_

 _"_ _Well, that big, they're most likely going to be working in even numbers," Yami pondered sitting back down. He motioned for Yugi to sit too. Yugi walked over to the table, and pushed some of the food down the table, before sitting down in the clear spot._

 _"_ _Really?" Atem asked._

 _"_ _Chairs are so boring."_

 _"_ _What's his plan for the situation?"_

 _"_ _To put together a group of people as soon as he gets back to Japan, to help take care of the growing issue."_

 _"_ _Who's taking helm?" Yami asked._

 _"_ _Mason."_

 _"_ _Blind Mason?"_

 _"_ _Uh huh."_

 _"_ _Good choice," Atem said, and Yami nodded in agreement._

 _"_ _Is he really that good?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, he could go up against your sister, and easily hold his own. He even said he'd like to spar against her sometime if he ever got the chance. She sounded like she had an impressive stock of moves at the Christmas Ball that one time she went berserk."_

 _"_ _She'd probably like that. Sakura loves a good challenge."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we know. We'd just have one rule if they ever did spar."_

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _No ear slapping."_

 _"_ _Sounds like a fair rule to me."_

 _"_ _C'mere," Yami said motioning at Yugi with his hands, "I want a hug."_

 _"_ _I don't know, that sounds like a personal issue," Yugi teased with a big grin._

 _"_ _Oh, I'll give you a personal issue," he said snatching him from off the table and tickling him mercilessly._

 _"_ _Ha ha, Atem, ha ha, help, ha ha."_

 _"_ _Okay, if you insist," Atem replied getting up and helping Yami tickle him._

 _Yugi shrieked with louder laughter as he tried to get away from them. And then they were both suddenly gone, and Yugi fell into Yami's vacant chair. He looked around, but they were just gone. Must've been pulled back to the real world. Yugi laid his head on the table, and just cried._

 _A hand rubbed his back, and he picked his head back up. Yami was sitting on the table in front of him, and Atem was kneeling next to him rubbing his back._

 _"_ _Don't cry, please don't cry," Yami begged._

 _"_ _You just vanished," he whimpered._

 _"_ _I know, we just needed to do something quick, but we're back now. So there's no need to cry, Yugi. We're right here."_

 _"_ _Do you still want that hug? I could use one now too."_

 _Yami laughed before pulling him into one. Atem wrapped his arms around the both of them. They stayed like that for a short while, until someone insisted on poking Yugi's shoulder._

 _"_ _If they keep poking me, I might just snap their finger off when I return to reality," Yugi growled._

 _"_ _We'll let you go then, Beautiful."_

 _"_ _Oh no, you don't have to."_

 _"_ _No?" Yami asked grinning._

 _"_ _No, I'm pretty sure I can put up with the constant poking just to spend more time with you."_

 _"_ _Sap," Atem whispered, tilting his head back, and kissing him._

There was a stinging slap to his face, and Yugi woke up banging his head against the top of the cave niche he was in as he shot upwards. He fell back to the pillow cursing to the high heavens as he held his head.

"Way to go, you injured him, Randy," Marcus muttered. "Now I have to kill you."

"What? He's not dead, so why do I have to die?"

 ** _Where'd you go?_**

"I was kissing somebody, and you made me leave the other one without a kiss. That was very rude of you!"

 **They slapped me, and I shot up hitting my head. I think I might be bleeding.**

 ** _Great. Atem gets half a kiss, and I receive nothing._**

 **Don't blame me. I was all for ignoring them.**

 **Yeah, we know. Just two more days. Think you can bear it?**

 **I can try. It might be harder without Yami's skilled kissing abilities, but I can try to survive.**

Someone removed his hands, and smeared something across his forehead. The bleeding felt as if it stopped. They wiped his forehead clean with a wet rag, and then gave a noise of satisfaction. Yugi felt his forehead, but no new blood rivulets were forming.

 **Huh, someone just smeared my forehead with something, and the bleeding stopped.**

 **Yes, it's a new medicine that Rebecca developed based off of one of your ideas actually. Take the saliva of the vampire that's feeding from you, mix it with a medicinal based cream, and it's supposed to heal all new open wounds without any scars.**

"Um, do any of you see a scar on my forehead?" Yugi asked sitting up more slowly, and ducking out from under the low ceiling.

"No."

 **Works.**

 **Thanks, that's good to know. We have to go now. We'll see you later.**

 **Bye, have fun. I'm kissing Yami first next time.**

 ** _Looking forwards to it._**

"So, what was so important, huh?" Yugi asked in a crabby voice facing the den of more werewolves than what he was expecting there to be.

"Why're you early?" Jou asked straight out.

"Oh," Yugi sighed all of his bravado just dropping.

He took a deep breath and started to explain. By the end of his explanation only a few of them seemed to understand what had happened. Jou came over and sat by him. Yugi slid off the bed, and sat on the ground between him and Marcus.

"That's tough."

"Yeah, but what else could they do? Put me in harm's way, or leave me in the safety of those they trust, you know?"

"Right. Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well then, we already have a couple of deer cooking, as well as some bacon and eggs."

"Yummy!"

"This Alpha is so weird," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"I know right?" Randy echoed as he sported a black eye. "He comes in, takes over, and then insists we start cooking all of our food to give it more flavor."

"Nothing wrong with fresh meat."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up, and make sure the kids don't devour the three deer again," Jou said shoving them towards the entrance.

The two laughed as they walked out.

"Those two, they tease just as bad as the group does," Seto said shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder why Jou misses you guys at all."

"Cause he has to hold order here. With us he can get into as much trouble as he wants, and no one's going to reprimand him for it."

Seto simply shook his head with half a smile on his face.

"So, how was the hunt?"

"Not too bad, actually."

"We were able to eliminate seven of the 11 we know about."

"Eliminate?"

"Well, Atem gave us his personal permission for that, then he cursed, and hung up."

"Oh, so that's what they were doing."

"I don't understand."

"I was spending time with them in a virtual state of mind when the two vanished only to reappear about three seconds later."

"Virtual? You mean like what they did when you went on that college trip through America?"

"The very same."

"It's better than calling isn't it?"

"Way better. I can touch them, I can't do that over the phone."

"Touché to that. Is he still making faces?"

"Yes." Marcus confirmed. "It's why we put him in his room."

"So," Randy said wrapping an arm around Yugi's neck as soon as he stepped from behind the vines. "Did you know that this guy could eat an entire deer by himself?"

Marcus hissed at Randy, who immediately let Yugi go. As soon as this happened he found his bicep in a blood stopping grip, and yanked to the left. Yugi looked up at Marcus with a 'what's your problem?' look. Marcus didn't answer just brushed his fingers over his neck, and then pulled him into his side.

"Don't take it personal, Randy. Marcus just doesn't know you, and I'm sure that's all it is," Jou was trying to brush it off to his Beta.

"Are all vampires this territorial? Or is it just the ones that _you_ know?"

"That's a really good question. I have no idea, cause all the ones I know are extremely territorial. And you think this is bad? You should see Rebecca. Damn, if anyone she deems as competition gets within three feet of Otogi, watch out, the claws are literally coming out."

"So, Randy, you said that Jou eats a whole deer by himself. Only one? Are you sure? I mean we're talking about the bottomless pit here. Are you positive it's only one?"

"Yes. Only one."

"Jou, why're you starving yourself? Is food that scarce around here?"

"Oh, ha ha, it's so funny. I'll have you know that the deer around here are huge. Not like that skimpy fair food that Akeifa has in Japan."

Yugi just laughed as he ducked out from under Marcus's arm, and skipped ahead slightly. The smell of food was his guide, as he followed the scent to where the deer was roasting over a fire. On another fire, there was a small child cooking bacon and eggs. Yugi went over and sat by them.

"Hello," Yugi greeted.

"No, Yugi!" Jou shouted as he was tossed into the air, and caught on the way back down.

"Hey, what was that for?" Yugi asked as Lucas set him on his feet.

"Take a look," Lucas said turning him around.

Yugi looked in the direction he was pointing, and saw not a child but a wolf instead. Crouched and trying to get around his Alpha, until Jou smacked him on the muzzle. Then he sat back down on the log, and looked at the ground. Jou was in human form, but he still said something in a low growl to the child, and they ducked down even lower before slinking off.

Jou sighed, and turned back to Yugi, "I know you've been told this before, but stay away from the children. They're not playful like vampire kids, who have no fangs until they're older and more mature. They're young and impulsive, and will bite you if they're not trained by the time they walk that you're not to be bitten."

"Okay, I understand," Yugi said getting up and walking off. He pulled out his phone, and dialed his sister's number.

 _"_ _Hey, Yugi, what's up?"_

"Can I talk to my kids please? Momma misses them."

 _"_ _Uh, sure. Kids! Mom's on the phone!"_

 _"_ _Mommy!"_

 _"_ _Mommy! Mommy! We caught a butterfly today!"_

"Oh yeah?"

 _"_ _Yeah! Heba helped us! He handled the net!"_

 _"_ _Mommy, I think someone told people your secret," Daniel said._

"My secret? What secret would that be?"

 _"_ _That you're on Daddy's trip with him."_

"Oh? And why do you think that?"

 _"_ _Aunty Sakura keeps calling him Heba in public."_

"Oh, yes, that secret was let out of the bag alright. The big brown furry bag. I don't want you to worry about it though, it's all been taken care of."

 _"_ _GG-Pa says to tell you hi," Marchelle butt in._

"You tell him hi back, okay."

 _"_ _You're on speaker!" Jii-chan shouted in the background._

"Thanks for letting me know."

 _"_ _My pleasure, so how's the situation been taken care of?"_

"I'm in New York ahead of them, that's how."

 _"_ _Oh. I bet you miss them."_

"Yeah, I miss everyone. I want my family back together. Can you just box my kids up, and send them here by express mail?"

 _"_ _Ha ha ha, no, we can't do that, Yugi," Heba laughed. "I think they have laws against it in fact."_

"Eh, well, I'll make sure to have a lot of Mommy and me time when I get back."

 _"_ _If you come back at all."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 _"_ _I overheard them talking before they left about a private estate. Not sure what it is, but your_ _name came up quite a bit, so did the words chains and keys."_

"Chains?" Yugi asked in a sultry whisper.

 _"_ _Now, now, it might not mean what you're thinking about."_

 _"_ _Heba, this is supposed to be a Mommy and me conversation. Are you a Mommy or child?"_

 _"_ _I'm pretty childlike, but in no way is the shrimp my Mom."_

 _"_ _Then get off the phone."_

 _"_ _The phone is on speaker. We're on it whether we want to be or not."_

 _"_ _No! The butterfly! You squished it! You squished it!"_

 _"_ _Um, uh, I swear I didn't mean to," a new voice said._

"Who's that?" Yugi demanded.

 _"_ _Just Timeaus. He asked if he could stop over. Told him he'd have to check with Mom, and_ since _Heba was 'Mom' at the time, he asked him. Heba saw no problem with it."_

"Oh, hey Klutz!"

 _"_ _I'm not a klutz!"_

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're the vampire hitter."

 _"_ _Ugh."_

"How's your cousin?"

 _"_ _I'd ask you the same thing, but you took one look at the dude and bolted."_

"You left out the bit where he was a total slob, and room hogger."

 _"_ _Funny, I didn't think that was a problem with you."_

"Why you son of a-"

 _"_ _Kids!" Grandpa shouted._

"Dog!"

"Who's a dog?" Jou asked from behind him. Yugi looked over his shoulder to see him leaning against a tree. Marcus was sitting on a fallen log.

"Timeaus."

"Oh? How's the old klutz?"

"Still got some bite to him."

 _"_ _You're still on speaker, you know. Who're you talking to?" Heba asked._

"Just Jou."

 _"_ _Ah."_

 _"_ _Piñata! Piñata!"_

 _"_ _Stop calling me, Piñata!" Timeaus stressed._

 _"_ _But that's what Mom said your name was. He said yeah, you whack that piñata! Whack it!_ _Whack it!" Marchelle argued._

Yugi bent over laughing. He remembered that too, it was the time when Timeaus had been trying to hit the piñata. The one he couldn't hit to save his life. Yugi had been yelling that out, but he hadn't realized that his kids had taken that to be Timeaus's name. Oh well, damage was done now.

 _"_ _Oh, why didn't you correct them?"_

"Didn't realize…they took that…to be…your name. Sorry."

 _"_ _No you're not, or you'd be correcting them now."_

"Too good."

"What is?"

"Kids think Timeaus's name is Piñata," Yugi said with a big grin as he held the receiver on his phone.

"How?" Marcus asked.

"Remember their second birthday party? That video we put up on YouTube?"

"Oh, geez."

"Speaking of that, how's Sierra these days?" Yugi asked taking his hand off the receiver.

 _"_ _We're getting married. I already left the invite with your sister. She said she'd give it to you_ _when you got home."_

"Oh! Guys! Timeaus and Sierra are getting hitched!" Yugi yelled with the phone still pressed to his ear.

"Congrats to them. They made a good couple, and she always knew how to cheer him up after facing abuse from the rest of us misfits."

"Ain't that the truth? So, have you met anyone else who's willing to tease you relentlessly like we did?"

 _"_ _No, but the twins still come over to watch the piñata video on my laptop sometimes. They're_ _never going to leave me be, are they?"_

"Probably not. I mean, we may have been roommates, but you were closest with them in the whole group. I think it's mostly because they _only_ teased you about the piñata."

 _"_ _Yeah, they did that. So, are you coming?"_

"When is it?"

 _"_ _We were thinking August 8_ _th_ _, 2021."_

"Hm, that's almost a year before mine, Atem's, and Yami's."

"Uh, do they know they're getting married in 2022?" Marcus asked.

"I figured I'd tell them after they gave me my ring. Whenever that will be. Honestly, I didn't think they'd wait this long to put it on my finger. So unlike them."

Marcus snorted, "are you kidding me? We're talking about the man who took 500 years to go after Yami, and then 501 to propose to the damn guy. Slowest relationship ever!"

"Pfft, you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not."

"You have to be."

"But I'm not."

"You tell yourself whatever lies help you to sleep well at night."

"Stupid Prince," Marcus muttered walking away.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to watch this?" Lucas called to him.

Marcus made a noise of annoyance, before marching over to Yugi, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to where they were before.

"Um, am I still allowed to talk?" Yugi asked as he was forced to sit down.

"Yes, to the people around you. Say your goodbyes now."

"I love you babies, and should be home soon."

 _"_ _Love you too, Mommy!" Marchelle and Daniel shouted._

 _"_ _What about the rest of us?" Sakura asked._

"Eh, you're expendable. Bye!" Yugi hung up the phone to several cries of indignation.

Yugi was handed some strips of deer meat, eggs, and bacon. Yugi looked around for something to drink, but came up empty handed. Great. He sure hoped this deer wasn't dry.

It was halfway through the meal when Jou voiced the question that had been on his mind all morning.

"So, how did you first react when you found out that those two weren't going to be around for a couple of days?"

"Well, I didn't know the exact time span at first, Jou. I just knew they weren't here, and I wanted them to be. So, naturally, I used Marcus as a human pillow for my tears."

"Being away from them upsets you that much?" one of the wolves asked in disbelief. "Geez, clingy much?"

"Very, actually. Territorial too. Especially right now. See, I'm acting on mostly instincts right now, and all I want to do is throw them down on a bed, climb over them, and sink myself into their assholes."

"There are children in this circle, Yugi!" Jou shouted.

"Then they should know all about sex by now."

"Are you kidding me?!" Someone shouted jumping to their feet.

"What's sex, Daddy?" The child next to him asked.

"A game you must be at least 21 years of age to play," answered for him.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what it is!" he agreed jumping at the chance of _not_ having to explain to his child what sex was.

"So, they know of your needs, and just left you with a bunch of vampires, anyway?" someone else asked. As the Father tried to explain the rules of sex to his child, and how there could be more than one winner.

"No, not a bunch of vampires, my favorite guards."

"I'm serious in this mature only game, there can be two winners."

"Mature? Oh, I'll be mature at eight, so why do I have to wait until I'm 21?"

"Uh, um, because…this is your fault!" he shouted pointing at Yugi.

"Alright, child, listen up," Yugi said facing them. "The main and primary rule of the game of sex is that you _must_ be 21 years or older to play. That is an unwritten rule. If you break it, than an enormous amount of bad luck will befall you."

"What kind of bad luck?"

"You'll know if you break the rules of the game."

"What kind of bad luck?" the child asked looking at his Father.

"You shall endure heavy amounts of pain."

"Yugi, bad luck?" Jou whispered in his ear.

"Do you want me to tell him there's a 50/50 chance he could wind up with children at a young age?" Yugi whispered back.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Back luck it is then."

"So, Yugi," Jou started in a louder voice, "what have you seen since you've been here?"

"The inside of my hotel room, and your restaurant."

"Yeah, okay, let me give you the official tour." He stood up, offering his hand.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, it _is_ my town."

"I thought you were the chef, not the sheriff?"

"Ha, funny."

Yugi just laughed as he passed off his half empty plate to Marcus, and took Jou's hand. The wolf was the perfect tour guide. Taking Yugi to the top ten sites of Kingston, NY. Including the Volunteer Fireman's Hall, the Brickyard, and the Fred J. Johnston Museum. Yugi turned down Jou's offer of him staying in the Dens again, and just went back to the hotel. He did tell him he'd see him for breakfast though, if that was still available.

"Of course," Jou replied.

"Man, this was one exhausting day," Konner complained. "Did we really need to see the top ten sites of Kingston?"

"I promised Yugi entertainment if he snuck away from you lot. He didn't do that, so sorry, but you received the tourist's treat."

"Say what?" Samuel asked in heavy disbelief.

"Come on, let's just go upstairs, and lay down. We're all beat, so come on." Marcus started to push the others towards the main entrance.

"Uh, actually, can I borrow two of you for tonight? I apparently need at least one vampire present to eliminate my problems."

"Konner and Samuel, you're on duty, and I don't want to hear a single word about it."

"Yeah," Konner grumbled.

"Whatever," Samuel said rolling his eyes.

The two walked off with Jou in the lead. Yugi smiled slightly before heading up. Tomorrow was going to be fun. His mates had called earlier, and said they were going to be in Kingston no later than 11:00 pm for sure. That was latest that they would arrive. Yugi couldn't have been any more excited about it.

"So, Zane, Atem claims that you cook fish pretty well. Want to give it a go?"

"Is that why you bought the salmon?" Zane asked.

"Yep!"

"Very well, I'll cook for you. Stupid King, making me cook."

"Uh, you don't have to. I can always wait for them to get here, and have one of them cook instead. I mean, you do look pretty worn out. So why don't we do that instead?"

"No, you need to eat."

"Not really hungry."

"You're eating."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?"

"None whatsoever."

"I'm starting to wonder why anyone ever even gives me the choice of eating these days if the point behind it is mute?" Yugi grumbled as he breezed past the two guards and into the suite.

"By the way," Zane added, "how were you told that I cooked fish?"

"He said you made the best smoked fish."

Marcus made a noise that sounded like the start of a laugh, before quickly turning it into a cough.

"Smoked?"

"Yep! Why?"

"Oh, it'll come out smoked alright."

"Zane, don't. Atem is probably just pulling your leg or something. Just make him some sushi or something. Don't smoke the fish."

"But the King assured him I made the best smoked fish around."

"Yugi, he lied. The only smoked fish Zane has ever made is the black plumes of smoke that came off the grill. He's not cooking you anything. None of us are. It's far safer that way."

"No fair," Yugi pouted crossing his arms.

"What's no fair?" Zane asked.

"That they'd stick me with people that are just as bad of cooks as I am."

They both laughed to that.

"You're right, it is unfair," Marcus agreed coming over to give him a one armed hug.

"I'll get started on preparing the fish, and you go find something to do for 15 minutes."

"Um, okay."

Yugi wandered over to the TV, and turned it on. He understood very little of the movie he was watching, but from what he could understand, the two black guy cops were playing white girls for some odd reason. He didn't know the reason, he came in the middle of the movie. Still, though, they made the girls look pretty cool. Probably cooler than they'd ever be again.

"White Chicks? Is this really the only thing that was on?" Zane asked sitting next to him as he put the sushi in his hands.

"No, it was simply the station that was on. It's all in English, so I only understand tidbits of it. I'm assuming the rest of the stations are going to be in English too, so why bother changing the station?"

"Fair enough."

The rest of the night was spent watching English speaking movies, and shows. The Fresh Prince of Bel-air was probably his favorite. Then That 70's Show came on, and his favorite changed. Yugi was still laughing at Eric when he felt prodding at the mind link.

 **Yeah?**

 ** _Why aren't you sleeping?_**

 **Watching some show with English speaking actors.**

 **Hm, Yami's still bummed about not getting that kiss. **

**_Not to mention it should be going on three in the morning your time._**

 **Oh, really? Guess I should get to bed huh? Can't be late for breakfast at the Junk Yard.**

 ** _Hop to it, little one._**

"Oh, I'm tired, I think I'll head off now," Yugi said giving a fake yawn.

"He's tired, or they say he's tired?" Marcus said to Zane as he started to head back to one of the bedrooms.

"I think it's one of the same these days."

"Can't argue with that."

Yugi smiled as he shut the door, and walked to the bed. He discarded his shirt, and climbed underneath the covers. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillows, he was transported to another one of their lovely dreams.

 _"_ _Hey, what took you so long?" Yami asked._

 _Yugi didn't answer him, he was too busy looking around. This was the cabin he'd inherited from his parents. Sometimes these two were almost too sweet on him._

 _"_ _Oh no, this was Yami's idea not mine," Atem said walking into the room from out on the balcony._

 _"_ _I love it. Thank you, Yami," Yugi said smiling at the vampire._

 _"_ _You're welcome."_

 _"_ _Come here, I owe you a proper hello."_

 _"_ _Yeah, and what would that look like?"_

 _"_ _Come here, and I'll show you."_

 _"_ _No, I'm not really in the walking mood," Yami sighed flopping down onto the couch._

 _"_ _Geez, you're so difficult," Yugi said walking over and straddling the vampire. Then he leaned down and kissed him._

 _After a moment, Yami pushed him away. Yugi looked down at him confused, and then he felt it. Because they were in an area based off of mental strength, he could feel the strong amounts of exhaustion coming from both of them. Yugi sighed, pressing his forehead against Yami's._

 _"_ _Okay, be honest, how tired are you? And how tired does doing this whole transportation of the mental mind make you?"_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter," Atem said resting his arms against the back of the couch._

 _"_ _Don't give me that," Yugi said sitting up to glare at him. "It matters to me."_

 _"_ _You're more important," Atem said pecking him on the lips._

 _"_ _Ugh, I'm not that important that you need to be walking zombies as you sight see. You need proper rest, and you're obviously not getting it here. So, how about this? I'll send you pleasant dreams, and you two get some proper rest?"_

 _"_ _Yugi we don't-"_

 _"_ _Don't argue with me, Atem. I told you what's going to happen, and you're going to obey. You hear?"_

 _Yami laughed slightly, before groaning. Grabbing Yugi's hips, he rubbed his thumbs in circles around the pelvic bones. "That sounds really sweet, unfortunately though, we have to meet up with the others now."_

 _"_ _Others?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Seth, Isis, Mahad, Marik, Akhnadin, Tyson, and Valon. We need to get the information they collected when they were visiting the countries, cities, and continents they were assigned to"_

 _"_ _Oh? Is that all. Alright, then I suppose I should let you two do that, yeah?"_

 _"_ _Why'd you drop the matter so quickly?" Atem asked immediately suspicious._

 _"_ _Because I'm trying my best to be helpful," Yugi said with a smile that looked anything but innocent. "I'll see you two tonight, where you_ _ **will**_ _be sleeping."_

 _The two rolled their eyes, writing off their suspicions at his demanding tone. With one last kiss from them both, Yugi faded from the dream like state._

As soon as he was in the real world, Yugi got up to fetch his phone. He glanced at a clock to see that it was 7:29 am. Perfect, he hadn't missed the breakfast specials yet. Yugi picked up his phone off of the table next to the couch, and dialed Mahad's number. Poor unfortunate Mahad.

 _"_ _Hello? What do you want?"_

"Now, is that anyway to greet your favorite brother-in-law?"

 _"_ _You're my_ _ **only**_ _brother-in-law. Favorite is by default."_

"Pah, those are unnecessary details. Anyway though, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

 _"_ _No, I'm not going to disappear so you can sneak off."_

"No, no, no, that was Heba's favor. I need you to do me a different one."

 _"_ _Alright, what is it?"_

"Do you see Atem or Yami yet?"

 _"_ _No, they're on their way though."_

"When you see them, force them into a chair and tell them to take a nap. You think they look exhausted."

 _"_ _ **I**_ _think they look exhausted?"_

"Yep."

 _"_ _You think they're exhausted? Why?"_

"Because I can feel it, Mahad. They're not even running on empty. They _are_ empty. If they were human, you'd only have to use the suggestive hypnotism on the word sleep, and they'd drop where they were standing."

 _"_ _No. They know better than to allow themselves to get that weak. They know better, Yugi."_

"Not when they're worried about me though, right?"

 _"_ _Ah, um, no, no they usually only care about your needs, and neglect their own."_

"Trust me then, they're exhausted and need sleep. They can't wait until tonight. I'm positive they'll pass out before then."

 _"_ _Alright, Yugi, I trust you, but I still can't tell them what to do. Not even Isis can do that, though_ _she likes to think she can."_

"They're scared of her."

 _"_ _Yes, Yami might be, but Atem isn't. He just acts that way to make her feel important and_ _powerful. It was something Atem's Father did, after how horribly she and her Master were_ _treated by Aknamkanon's Father. He was an angry man, and eventually Aknamkanon just over_ _threw him."_

"Atem's never talked about that before."

 _"_ _Aknamkanon doesn't really talk about it either. Atem's been told the history of it, but that's_ _because it's part of his history. We were all very young. Isis was just a human too, she didn't_ _deserve that kind of treatment."_

"What? Isis was human once?"

 _"_ _Yes, her Master turned her at her own bequest, when she was 33 years of age, and had already been_ _working as a medical healer for the royal family ever since the age of 12."_

 _"_ _I've worked here for nearly entire changed life," said Isis._

"Oh yeah, that's right. She told me that once. I guess I never really thought about it, I just started to trust her after she said it. But she said nearly her entire turned life. Did she leave at any point?"

 _"_ _Um, that's not for me to discuss. It's really not my place, Yugi. And don't ask her about it_ _either, it'll just upset her, okay?"_

"Uh, yeah, alright."

 _"_ _Hey!" Marik's voice shouted in the background. "Look who finally arrived to the…party." The_ _last word was said in so low a tone, it was like a whisper to Yugi. His heart clenched at how_ _horrified Marik sounded._

"Please?" Yugi begged, trying not to cry.

 _"_ _Leave this to us. We'll see to it."_

"Thank you."

The line went dead after that, and Yugi dropped the phone to the ground. He pressed his palms into his eyes, as he willed himself not to cry. Pulling on the inner strength that Atem was always telling him he had, he was able to fight back the tears until they were non-existent.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked from behind as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Yugi said with a bright grin turning to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just hungry. So, shall we go to the Junk Yard?"

"Fine, huh?" Zane asked. "Then why do you have _that_ smile on?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Yugi said with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "I always smile like this."

"Who-" Konner started but Marcus threw his arm out, silencing him.

"Just drop it. He says he's hungry, so let's go to the Junk Yard and feed him."

"I'll be ready to go in ten minutes," Yugi said with the same smile. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all them with it. Smiling though, it made him feel a little better. And feeling anything than this overwhelming guilt and sadness filling him was better than nothing.

[Time skip]

Yugi stirred the cereal with his spoon, watching the colorful circles spin round and round the bowl.

"Yugi, don't play with it, eat it," Samuel sighed.

"I'm not sure if I should. They taste different than normal."

"No, that's just how Fruit Loops taste here, in America," a werewolf said pulling a chair up, and sitting down at their table.

"They taste sweet and sour?"

"Yeah, gives it a little more of a hyperactive kick for children."

"Um, alright."

Yugi shrugged, and started to eat the cereal again. He was nearing the end of the bowl when Jou came charging out of the kitchen with something in his hand. Jou's eyes swiveled to every table with a human at it, before shaking his head, and asking what was on his mind. Yugi put the last spoonful into his mouth and swallowed.

"Alright, who's been eating Shockers with FBR-18 in them?"

Three werewolves smirked and pointed at Yugi's back. Faint zigzags of blue were starting to move through his hair, as Yugi raised the bowl with two hands to drink the milk from it. Marcus smacked it from his hands, somehow managing not to make contact with his bare skin, smashing it against the opposite wall. The milk slid down the wall to pool on the floor. Yugi just stared at Marcus like he'd grown a second head.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked.

Marcus took a small mirror out of his pocket, "look," he said holding it up to Yugi.

Yugi shoved away from the table, "NO!" he screamed.

He spun around, surveying the room, "Who?! Why?! Why would you do this to me?!" There was no trying to fight the tears this time, as they poured like an open faucet down his face.

"To you?" one of the wolves who had pointed at his back asked. "We didn't do anything to you. I mean, any person with a real heart would've done the same to those cretins who made someone as adorable as you cry."

"No, you don't know what you've done, do you?"

"We're gonna restart their hearts. According to a book we read once, those Shockers candy makes electricity flow through your body, but doesn't hurt you. However, if a vampire were to even brush his fingers against your bare skin, it would send an electric pulse straight to their heart, restarting it."

"Yeah, I know. And you're wrong, it doesn't have to be skin on skin, any touch will do that. I'm the one who discovered the Electric Touch side effect. It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt him, he was trying to take my candy, and I just reached out and…my fingers barely brushed him…and he…WHY?!"

"I don't understand, he what?" Another asked.

"Yugi sent the Queen flying when his three longest fingers touched his chest. That's how his heart restarted. His sister did the same thing to the Advisor when she touched his arm, after someone gave her the candy to eat on the plane. How long the side effect lasts is determined on the person eating it. This one has no definite time limit." Marcus explained all of this with a tensed pose, and lethal expression. He looked like a vampire about to spring at his prey.

Yugi took two steps the left to stand between the werewolves and him. He'd have to go around, or knock him out of the way. Marcus's glare hardened at Yugi's new position. Yugi just looked down at the ground, the tears falling to the ground in silent rivers.

"Move," Marcus growled.

Yugi shook his head. "They're Jou's problem. They're part of his pack, and are therefore protected by him, and the peace agreement set down by Atem and Akeifa. If you touch them for such a trivial matter as me not being able to hug them when they arrive tonight, then you could start a war. I don't want to be in a war any more than you do, so just leave it to the Alpha, please."

"I can't do that. I was given direct orders to kill anyone who hurt you in anyway."

Yugi sighed and took careful steps towards him, "then forgive me instead."

"For what?" Marcus asked looking down at him with suspicious eyes.

Yugi said nothing, just reached out and tapped his chest with a single finger. Marcus's back slammed against the opposite wall, making a small crater in it. He slid to the ground, curling up in a fetal position, his eyes bulging as he clutched his chest.

"Promise me something?" Yugi asked turning his head slightly towards the other three. His eyes never left Marcus's pain wracked body though, eyes filling with regret and overtaking the sorrow quickly.

"What?" Samuel asked with anger filling his voice.

"Leave the wolves to, Jou. Please, I don't want to hurt you. If I have to, I will cripple every one of you to stop you from starting a war. I don't want to, but I will. Most of all though, don't let them touch me. Do whatever you have to to stop them." Yugi fell to his knees, his head falling into his hands, as it slowly became difficult for him to be understood he was crying so hard. "Just don't let them touch me. I don't…want them…to. I don't want…to be touched…by them. Don't let them…please."

"It's going to be hard to convince us of that when you can't even convince yourself, Yugi," Marcus said in a strained voice.

Yugi raised his head, but he had no words to contradict him. They both knew it was the truth. That was what he wanted the most, and nothing was going to convince Marcus and the others otherwise.

"Alpha, it's your pack, deal with them however you see fit," Zane said putting a brief hand on his back before going over to Marcus and throwing him over his shoulder. "Come, we're going -back to the hotel."

The other two nodded, and Konner motioned for Yugi to follow. Yugo sniffed, and looked back at Jou. He knew that being Alpha had hardened his heart a little. Jou wasn't even looking at him though, he was staring at the three wolves who'd done this to him.

"Don't kill," Yugi whispered. Jou didn't even look at him, just nodded once, and Yugi knew his request was in vain. Those three had hurt part of Jou's original pack, his first real family, and they were going to pay dearly for it. So he turned, and followed the guards out of the restaurant.

As the door was shutting he heard Jou speak, "from this point on until this point tomorrow, you won't transform into a wolf."

[Time skip]

Yugi stared at the ceiling, occasionally putting his thumbs together, and watching the blue electric current race between his pointer fingers. It was so strong though, so bright and blue, it would be days before… Yugi gave a wailing cry, grabbing a pillow and pressing it over his face. There was nothing to look forwards to anymore. So what was the point to even living?

The pillow was snatched by one of the corners from him. Zane stood there, pillow under his arm, shaking his head. "Don't make me hide every pillow in this hotel."

"I was trying to muffle my screams," Yugi said turning onto his side.

"Don't lie to me either," Zane said walking back into the kitchen.

Great, now the only pillow that he knew the location of was the one under his head. Bloody vampires had been taking them left, and right from him. He was sure his mates were texting them every time he had a suicidal thought pass through his brain, it was really the only explanation. Which also meant they were awake, and moving about. Or maybe only one of them was. He didn't know. They'd cut off the emotional part of the link. He wasn't sure if it was for their benefit or his, either way, they were both benefitting from it now in an odd sort of way.

"Yugi, will you eat something? Please?" Samuel begged as he tried again for the fifth time that day.

"No. Stop asking. The answer isn't going to change."

"Fine."

All heads turned as the front door opened.

"Because it's obvious you have been, Mahad," Atem was saying as Yami ducked under his arm. He grinned at seeing Yugi, and made a direct beeline for him. Zane smashed into his side, and pinned him to the ground.

"You can't touch him," he whispered.

"Get off!" Yami ordered.

"No, I can't let you touch him."

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked still struggling to get him off.

"Yugi," Atem said walking towards him with arms open wide. He gave Yami and Zane a curious glance, but made no move to help him.

"No," Yugi whispered vaulting over the back of the couch.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Please, don't touch me."

Atem stopped his advance as he reached the front of the couch. "Yugi, this is what you've wanted since we left you with them three days ago. Come here, I know you're probably upset with us, but I promise I can fix it." He reached out towards him, and was knocked to the ground by Marcus.

"Marcus!" Yugi screamed.

"Get off of me," Atem ordered.

"I can't do that," Marcus said in a hoarse whisper.

"Get back in that bed right now!" Yugi ordered of his guard.

"What's going on?!" Atem demanded.

"It's not his fault, he didn't know, none of us did," Marcus said.

"What's not his fault? Didn't know what?"

"Konner, get him back in bed right now!" Yugi ordered.

"Why're you sweating so much?" Yami asked as Atem seemed to freeze beneath Marcus. Yami had in no way escaped Zane's grip, but he'd also stopped struggling too.

"Is that your heart?" Atem asked.

"It's my fault," Marcus said as Konner pulled him up, putting one of his arms over his shoulders. "I was knocking the bowl out of his hand, and I brushed his pinkie. My pain is my own."

"He's lying," Yugi said falling to his knees in tears.

"Don't Yugi," Samuel said harshly.

"I didn't want him to start a war so I poked his chest. It was Jou's decision of how to deal with them. It was Jou's choice as they were part of his pack."

"What happened?" Atem asked looking at Marcus as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"This," Yugi replied putting his thumbs together, and letting the blue line race between his fingers.

"No," Yami gasped in horror.

"They gave him three packages of powdered Shockers in his cereal this morning. They told him that that was how they tasted in America, and he believed them. Jou came out with the Shockers after he'd eaten the entire bowl, and...it was too late to do anything." Zane explained getting off of Yami. He lowered his hand and helped him back to his feet.

"Why would they do that to him? To us?"

"Because you made him cry. They took offense to that even though everyone else would've been worried if he'd done anything but."

"Why would they punish him like that?" Atem asked in confusion.

"Not me," Yugi said.

"They meant?"

"You know it's the first place he would've run," Marcus gasped out.

"Konner!"

"Come on, the Prince demands it," Konner said grabbing the back of his belt, and helping Marcus back to the bedroom where they'd put him when they had come back to the hotel.

"It's funny isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"What is?" Yami asked leaning over the back of the couch to look down at him.

"Always, the one thing I want most is that which I can't have," Yugi sniffed with a halfhearted smile on his face.

Yami winced, like he'd been hit, and made a movement like he was going to reach out for him but stopped, and clenched his hand into a fist instead. He slammed his fist on the back of the couch, and turned his head away. Atem made a noise before his head was next to Yami's looking down at him.

"Funny? That's the last word I'd use to describe it."

"They're probably dead."

"Who?"

"The ones who made me cry in front of Jou for the same reason as to why I was crying three days ago." Yugi stood up, and reached out, letting his hands hover by both of their cheeks. You could see that they wanted nothing more than to lean into the offered comfort and touch, but restrained themselves. Yugi pulled his hands away, clutching them to his chest.

"Why does fate like to play with its prey so much?" Yami asked dropping his head into his arms.

"She's not playing, Yami. She's being cruel." Atem wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders.

"You two need to go to bed. You're still very exhausted. Please, for me? Will you please go get some rest? It will make me feel loads better if you do." Yugi put on what he hoped was a convincing smile. From the looks on their faces though, he failed miserably in that. "Look, I'll lay here," Yugi crawled around the couch and lay in front of it. "This way it's like we're sleeping together. Now you lay down."

"Yugi, please stop smiling. You're not helping by forcing it," Yami begged as he lay down on the couch, and pulled Atem down on top of him.

"I'm helping myself. If I don't smile, then I'll cry. I don't want to cry. Crying hurts you."

"We're old men. We can handle it," Atem tried to assure him.

"How about a deal? I'll stop smiling if you stop lying."

"I don't think that's going to work very well."

"When do we leave for Massachusetts?"

"12 hours."

"Sleep."

"Sleep with us," Yami said with a winning smile.

"No, you'll use up energy to take us somewhere special. I need you to sleep, and regain energy. Please, please, just sleep," Yugi begged his tears starting fresh.

"Okay, okay," Atem said, "we're going to sleep. We'll sleep for you."

Both closed their eyes, and it took a few minutes, but Yugi could finally tell that they were fast asleep. Sighing softly, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch their peaceful faces. So instead he crawled away to the furthest corner from them. He planted his back against the wall, and when he looked at them again, Atem was wide awake and staring at him.

 **Yugi, here.** Atem motioned with his eyes where he wanted him.

 **No, it's too tempting to touch you. I can watch you sleep just as well over here. The urge is far less.**

 **Fine, but stay where we can easily spot you, okay? We haven't seen you in three days, and that has exhausted us more than anything else.**

 **What do you mean?**

 **I mean that we've been in panicked worry over you. I mean, I know we left them with you, but seeing you every day is far better for us than this distance has been.**

 **Yeah, me too.**

 **I love you, Yugi.**

 **I love you too, Atem.**

 ** _Do I get any of this love?_**

 **I love you, Yami. Now go back to sleep, the both of you. Mommy demands it.**

 ** _Not our Mother._**

Yugi just smiled, as Atem's eyes closed again, and the two faded back into oblivion. He just stared, watching them sleep. He felt his own eyes flutter a couple of times, but fought against it. Sleep must've overtaken him at some point though, because he suddenly got a pillow in the face.

"See, I didn't touch him," Marcus said, looking much better than he had before. His heart must've stopped beating. That was good.

"Okay, Yugi, show us," Yami said putting his hands together.

Yugi was hesitant, but he put his thumbs together. The line was less visible, but still there. Yami and Atem sighed in disappointment.

"Come on, time to go."

"I'm-"

"If there is an apology coming out of your mouth, I don't want to hear it," Atem said quickly.

Yugi rolled his lips together. Then he stood up, and walked towards them. The group of vampires sighed as Konner opened the door and they all left the hotel room together.

The flight from New York to Massachusetts was only an hour. Yugi kept checking his blue line every five minutes. He had full intentions of tackling his mates the moment it disappeared. They arrived at Marik's apartment across the way from Harvard and it still hadn't vanished.

"I just don't understand why Jou was so harsh," Seth was whispering to Atem.

"You still haven't told me what he did," Atem whispered back.

"He shoved them into the Pups' cage. Told them they couldn't transform under any circumstances, and then put them in there. Fresh blood he told the Pups, and then walked off. Only the clean picked bones were left."

"Is that normal?"

"That's an everyday Wolf execution of their own kind. The only thing worse than that is to be exiled from the pack. Guess, Jou just couldn't bring himself to do that."

"Exile is worse?"

"Vampires don't usually stay in close living quarters groups for very long. There are a few exceptions."

"As long as there's enough blood to go around, then there's no problem."

"Well if you need blood, just hit up Samir, he's got plenty," Yami interrupted.

"Ha, funny," Samuel said back.

"Look, the point is that I've studied the pack since I've been allowed access into its depth," Seth said waving them off. "Family is everything to them. It always comes first, and whoever a wolf deems as their first family, is their first pack. Nothing replaces it. In Jou's mind, the pack he's Alpha of is just his secondary pack, his first one consists of humans, wolves, and vampires. I'll give you one guess of who his first pack consists of."

"Oh man, what a mess," Atem sighed.

"He's not heartless, and that's the only thing that stopped him from exiling them."

"Swift and final. He'd make a fair King."

"Indeed he would."

"Oh, hey, Malik is here!" Marik shouted holding up his phone.

"Alright, we can go now," Yami said standing up from the table.

"With a group of some of his Harvard buddies."

"Okay, you four, stay close to them, just don't interfere in any of their plans," Atem said to Yugi's guards.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"Mostly checking out different science facilities."

"Just let us know what bar you and Malik end up at, and we'll come get you."

"What makes you think we'll end up at a bar?"

"Because we know you," they said at the same time.

"Fine whatever," Yugi huffed before hopping off the stool, and going to meet his best friend.

Malik tried to hug him the moment he saw him, but Marik stole the first hug, explaining in his ear what was going on. Malik huffed, before motioning for Yugi to follow him with a sour look on his face. Yugi just smiled slightly, sour look, huffing, wordless gestures, Malik had a nasty idea.

"Only their bones are left," Yugi said stepping up beside him.

"What? Why?" Malik asked looking put out.

"Jou. He fed them to a cage full of Pups."

"Oh man, being Alpha has turned Jou into a sadist."

Yugi just laughed, he was bent over from laughing so hard. "I'm not so sure about that. Seth was explaining it earlier, and we might be part of what is referred to as his first pack, his family."

"Of course we're his family!" Malik said throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Ow!" and got a nice little shocking reward for it.

"Right, so we're more important to him than the pack he's currently Alpha of. Or at least I think that's what Seth meant."

"Okay, we need to do something about this. Didn't your sister figure something out about this thing, Jeremy?"

"…, a little English would be nice. All I got was Jeremy," Jeremy said.*

"Oh, right. Yugi has…, can we help a…out?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" the four guys that were with Malik shouted.

"Okay, so Yugi, we're going to help you out," Malik switched back to Japanese as he turned back to Yugi. "And the quadruplets, are easy to figure out."

"Quadruplets?"

"Yeah I know, hard to believe considering they look nothing alike. They all have the same birthday, Mother, and Father, so quadruplets. Jeremy is the red head, Aaron is the blonde, Cameron is the black haired dude, and Kyle is a brunette."

"Would you quit…Jack with our names?" Kyle shouted. "I swear,…this guy…us, he keeps doing it as Jack. Is he always this…at home, too?"

"Uh, translation please?" Yugi asked looking at Malik. He knew his English was bad, but he could almost tell what people were saying to him. This wasn't the case here. He was missing way too many words.

"He wants me to quit spelling their names as Jack, using the first letter of each name to do so. He said I do it every time I introduce them, and asked if I'm this uncooperative at home?"

"Only every day," Yugi teased.

"Hey!" Malik said putting him in a headlock. "Ow!" and letting him go just as quickly.

"Malik, he's a little slow too," Yugi said slowly in English. He just hoped he got all the words right.*

The quadruplets laughed.

"Heh, and you said we might have a…," Aaron said.

"Yugi, what were those last two words?" Malik asked in Japanese.

"Uh, gibberish?"

"Sorry, you're still speaking…," Malik said patting Aaron's cheek.

"Gib-ber-ish," Yugi said slowly.

"Ah! He's learning!" Kyle said patting him on the back once. "Agh! That's strong!"

"Yeah, it is."

"How many did you eat? Wait, you understood me?"

"I learned some English! And as much as tee packages hold."

"Tee packages?"

"Yes."

"He means…," Malik said.

"Th-ree."

"Yes, Yugi, three." Malik held up three fingers making Yugi flush in embarrassment.

"I got them!" Cameron shouted running up to them.

Yugi leaned forwards to see what he had in his hand. "ARE YOU NUTS?!" he shouted.

"Don't you…, they're not for you."

"Malik if you eat those than Marik is going to murder me!" Yugi scolded in Japanese.

"No he won't," Malik said rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm not eating them, Cameron is. He's the only one of the five of us who isn't a food source. And besides that, their little sister discovered a cool trick that I think you might just be fond of."

"Oh yeah, and why do you think that?" Yugi asked as the one named Cameron grabbed his hand. Yugi felt as if someone was draining him. It was an odd feeling, and hard to describe. It didn't feel like he was being drained of energy, but rather like how tub feels when water is rushing down the drain.

"There, little…are going through his hair."

"Well sure, it looks cool on him, not on any of us though."

Yugi frowned as he just stared at Cameron, blue zigzagging lights were rushing through his hair. Wait, had he eaten the Shockers, and then somehow had taken his Electric Touch from him? Oh, he was so confused what was going on?

"Okay, now that Yugi has been set free of his…let's go paint the town pink!"

"What is it with you and the color pink?" Aaron asked.

Malik threw a grin at Yugi, but he was already laughing. Ah, the color pink. Such fond memories.

Yugi ran to catch up with Malik, easily slipping his arm around his shoulders. Malik was already talking about all the fun things they were going to be doing today, but first, a look at The Harvard Museum of Natural History. After their sixth Museum tour, Yugi put his foot down.

"No! No, more museums."

"But we only have 11 more to go."

"Let's take a tour of your campus instead!"

"Don't be silly! The next one isn't until 1pm."

"Then give me a private tour."

"Nah, our campus is too big for that. So, onto the next Museum!"

"Malik! Is this whole day going to be filled with museums?"

"No not the whole day, I do have a bar I want to take you to too."

"Why are you the best friend again?"

"Because I was the coolest one in the group, and you know it."

"I'm not so sure, Penny was pretty hot in that department after we adopted her into our group."

"But she's a woman, there's just some things you can't do with a woman around."

"You mean like talk about them?"

"Exactly! How was I supposed to know that talking about her dress size would be a problem? What's wrong with being a four anyway?"

"I don't know. It has to be a woman thing, that's all I'm saying on the issue."

"Hey, Yugi! Look!" Marcus shouted from behind them. Yugi turned to see him pointing at something to his right. Yugi looked over and saw his mates talking to another person through a glass window.

Yugi squealed and took off across the street, ignoring all the cars honking at him. He'd so claim being foreign and not knowing when the proper time to cross a street was. Yugi grabbed the door, and pulled it open before flying inside, and tackling a surprised Yami to the ground.

"Yugi?" Atem asked in surprise.

"The Prince!" an excited voice screamed.

"Ah, yeah, Yugi Lawrence, Lawrence Yugi."

"Oh, I went beyond the borders with the blood you gave me from him."

"Gave you?" Yugi asked sitting up on Yami.

"Do you mind getting off?" Yami asked him.

"Yes, you're extremely comfy."

"Now, that's something not even I can argue with, Yami."

Yami rolled his eyes, before pushing Yugi off, and giving him a proper hug. "I take it the side effect is gone?"

"Yeah, which is so good for us."

"What do you mean you went beyond the borders?" Atem asked.

"Well, after we determined that B- blood means that the subject is pure human, we started to work on tracking his genetics through his literal bloodline. Oh, and it was such an amazing journey."

"Okay, but you also said you could tell when someone was going to be born a Vampire or Werewolf using only their blood."

"Well, we can determine which bloodlines are a direct assurance to being one of those three species, and I'm afraid the rest of the blood types are a mystery toss up."

"Okay, so?" Yami asked pushing Yugi over to Atem. Atem wrapped him up in a long hug.

"A- blood types will be a werewolf for certain, while A+ blood types will be a vampire for certain. Neat right? And of course, all B- blood types will always be human. Not just any type of human though, Pure Human, with not a drop of any other species in them."

"So, what did you discover about my genetic bloodline?" Yugi asked turning in Atem's arms to look up at Lawrence.

"You have quite a history behind that moonlit skin of yours."

"Tell me? Please?"

"Well, for starters, on your Father's side, you're directly descended from Siamon the old Advisor to Atem."

"No. That's impossible. Siamon never had any children," Atem rebutted.

"But we know for fact that that's not true. We traced his bloodline back to a Palace slave, and your old Advisor. Think back, was he ever sweeter on anyone in those old sandstone walls than anybody else?"

"Siamon treated everyone the same."

"No, I noticed when I was younger that there was one older woman, about his own age that he was a little kinder to than any of the others," Yami said slowly. "He always had a twinkle in his eye when he looked at her daughter too. I thought he was fond of her, and that was it."

"Oh, Ra, why didn't he say anything?"

"Siamon was a secretive man, it would only have been suiting that his family was that way too."

"Alright, what of his Mother?"

"Irish."

"What?"

"Her bloodlines come from the Royal Irish lines. From what we could distinguish, a Princess from that family ran off with the stable boy about 500 years ago. The family was devastated as they were planning to marry her off to a Norway Prince. Well, what little fortune she had brought with her was squandered quickly over the years by her descendants. Then eventually they were nothing more than another poor Irish family with their hearts set on America.

"Yugi's Mother's Mother was raped by a family member, and died in childbirth. She had run away to another state, and no one knew of the child's existence until she married into the Mutou line. She looks just like her Mother, except for the red hair. Red coiled border line blood red hair. Just like your daughter."

"Oh," Yugi said looking up at Atem, "well, now that that mystery is solved let's work on a different one."

Atem rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing him. Long and slow, and Yugi just soaked it up. Atem pulled away and spun him into Yami's arms. Yami kissed him in that special way that he always did. Yugi was all for staying where he was all day, but Malik had other ideas.

"Hey! Can I please get my best friend back? I still have 11 museums that I want to take him to."

"Murder me," Yugi said pulling away from Yami.

"Never, we'd miss you too much," Yami said smiling and kissing him on the forehead. "Go, and have fun. We'll see you later tonight."

"This is not fun, this is torture," Yugi grumbled as he walked off.

"Come on, Yugi, you know you enjoy my company even when I'm being mean," Malik said with a big grin as he threw an arm around his shoulders again.

"Can you remind me why again? The facts behind it are eluding me at the moment."

"How about I feed you first?"

"Feeding me sounds great."

"What about them? They do they need feeding?" Malik asked jerking his head towards the guards.

"No, but I think your friends need Japanese lessons, they look a little lost."

"That's their problem. They didn't have to come, they chose to."

"Ha ha ha, you're just being all kinds of mean today aren't you?"

"It wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

"So, where to?"

"Are they hungry?"

"They'll survive a little hunger."

"Gee, thanks Yugi!" Konner shouted.

"Anytime!"

"Santouka Ramen is where we're headed. It's a great place."

"Ooo, Ramen, that's sounds like good home food."

"Almost tastes the same as it, almost. It's as close as I can find to home food."

Yugi and Malik continued to talk all the way to the restaurant, and in it too. The other four just picked up a conversation between themselves. Yugi caught only a few words like: rude, Japanese, could be, English, rude, insult, other people, rude, waste of time, and rude.

Yugi leaned in towards Malik, making sure to look over at the other four as he spoke in a loud whisper. "I think they think we're being rude."

Malik busted out in laughter, "is that the only word you caught?"

"No, I think they think we're insulting them too."

"Ha ha ha," Malik was banging his fist on the table.

"What did he say, Malik?" Aaron demanded.*

"That you're being…rude."

Now Yugi was the one laughing. Ah, translations were fun. Like the one in Goonies. Priceless.

"How?"

"Well, here you are, having a…right next to us and you haven't even asked if we want to join in."

"You've been doing the same all day!" Kyle shouted jumping to his feet.

"No, that doesn't sound like me."

Yugi was laughing behind his hands as he watched them interact. Oh, Malik, he'd never change. Right now, Yugi wasn't sure if that was the better or worse. But it did provide him with amusement.

"Hey, if you want, one of us can translate," Samuel suggested. "But I warn you, all they've been talking about of the past five minutes are different types of grass seed. Not exactly a very stimulating conversation."

The four just stared at him. Samuel made a 'well' gesture with his hands.

"I don't think they understand Japanese very well, Samuel," Yugi said with a small grin.

"Oh, right, duh." Samuel shook his head for a moment before repeating himself in English.

"Uh, no thanks. I think we're good," Jeremy said.

"Suit yourself."

"Liar," Yugi and Malik whispered together in Japanese, even though there was no reason to.

"Did you want them to know that you were planning on ditching them to hang out at the mall?"

"No, you misunderstood the conversation," Yugi said. "We said that we were going to take them to the mall, and then ditch them. Not ditch them, and then go to the mall. That would've been _rude_."

"You really need to look up the definition of rude."

The two just laughed before flagging down the waiter, and handing the bill to Marcus. He gave them a disbelieving look, before rolling his eyes and slipping a card into the book. Better to agree than to fight a battle already lost. Yugi and Malik high fived.

"Do you usually pay?" Cameron asked Marcus.*

"With this lot,... If there is a rich person they…in the group they almost always pass them the bill. It's better to just pay, than to be…eyed to pay."

"What eyed?"

"…"

"Is that the one where the eyes…?"

"Yes."

"Stinks to be you."

"Ha ha ha, dare we say we're used to it? The…still doesn't lessen."

"Malik, I think I need to practice my English more," Yugi huffed looking at his friend.

"You had all of High School to do that, but you insisted on taking other studies instead."

"Yeah, you're right. What am I worried about? I've got millennia's in which to learn the language."

Malik rolled his eyes at his friend before suggesting they all go to the mall. The others agreed, and they all headed that way. Yugi and Malik were discussing in hushed whispers of how to get rid of the body guards. They decided on the simplest way.

"Oh! This is cute too!" Yugi said as he flung another piece of clothing on top of the already too high to see over pile in Samuel's arms.

"Oh, you must try this too! Marik loves this kind!" Malik said shoving another food boxed item into Marcus's arms. The poor thing was already juggling 15 boxes, well, 16 now.

"Oh, you'd look hot in this, Konner! Try this on too!" Yugi said throwing five more outfits over the door.

"Yugi! I already have 20 I need to try on. Don't add more!"

"Zane, hold these!" Malik said shoving five large boxes into his hands. The vampire took them without question, and Yugi put six more on top of the five he was already holding. They threw a few more outfits into Konner's dressing room, piled some more clothes into Samuel's arms, and gave Marcus more food, and then they took off.

Yugi and Malik walked, laughing, out of Spencer's. Yugi had a book in his hands called Positions of the Day. They were looking it over, and talking about how some of the poses in it could be interesting. Yugi looked up first. Sitting on a bench directly across from them was all four guards.

"Hm, 15 minutes, this has to be a new record," Malik said in a conversational way.

Marcus seized Yugi by the front of his jacket and hoisted him up to his eye level. Yugi gave him a shaky grin, as he clamped his hands around his wrist.

"Don't run off," he whispered. "Also," he threw Yugi into Konner's lap, "Konner actually liked some of the designs you put together."

"Thank you," Konner said.

"Is he supposed to throw me?"

"No, he's not," Zane said rolling his eyes and smacking Marcus upside the head.

"I think that's a final strike, time to cut you loose," Marcus joked.

"Ha! Like you even have that kind of power!"

"I have all the power as favorite."

"Whatever makes you feel better, babysitter," Samuel said rolling his eyes.

"Yugi, I think they're upset or something," Malik said loudly.

"They must be hungry. We should go get them some food!" Yugi said excitedly as he shoved his book into his bag, and turned to walk in the direction of the food court. A hand clenched the back of his jacket, and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere. You or that troublemaker you call a best friend," Marcus growled in his ear.

"Wow, he's gotten a lot more manhandling, hasn't he?" Malik asked lowering his phone. He hit a few buttons on it, and then just stood there, like he was waiting for something. Marcus's pocket buzzed a moment later. Marcus took out the phone as Yugi wiggled out of his jacket, and went to stand by Malik.

"I wasn't being rough with him," Marcus was saying. You didn't have to be a genius to know who was on the other line. "You're not-. I was just-. Could you please-. That picture is scripted to make me look like a bad person!"

"Oh no, Marcus, I didn't send Marik a picture, I sent him a video."

Marcus stared at him with his mouth agape for a moment, before rolling his eyes and turning his back on them. Yugi and Malik took this as an open sign to go find the vampires food. When they returned with it though, the vampires didn't look that pleased.

"But it's food for you, since you seem to be so grumpy for some reason," Yugi said with is cutest confused look.

They took the food from him, but in no way tried to correct him on why they could be so _grumpy_. Yugi and Malik ventured into a few more stores, before calling it a day, and heading to the Toad, which in his opinion was the best place around.

Yugi admitted himself, walking in the door that it had a nice vibe to it, and good music. Easy music that one could sway their hips to even if they didn't know what was playing. Yugi ordered some eggplant with the drug, and a few cocktails. Before anyone could stop them, Malik and Yugi were dancing on the floor.

Yugi was grinding his back against Malik's front to a song he thought he recognized the tune to, when the warmth was gone, only to replace by another. Yugi snapped his head up, and met amused violet-red ones. Yugi gave a small laugh, and turned to face him.

"You do realize that most of the girls in this bar have been drooling over you and Malik, right?" Yami shouted over the music.

"And when aren't they ever?" Yugi asked back. "There's nothing hotter than seeing something you know you can't have."

"Mm, I disagree. It's hotter when you have the thing that everyone else wants."

"Oh, this song has an interesting beat to it. Not really fast, but not really slow either. Something in-between that can't really be danced to. Want to sit down?"

"No, we'll sway to it, and I'll translate for you."

 _Inglorious soldier I stand 'til the end_ _  
_ _A golden revolver I hold in my hand_ _  
_ _The trigger that I never squeeze_ _  
_ _The war that brings me to my knees_

 _I'm tired of fighting for peace_ _  
_ _When I am alone on the front line_ _  
_ _I need you to stand next to me_

 _Baby, cease fire, fire, fire_ _  
_ _Throw down your weapons, your weapons, your weapons_ _  
_ _I'm on your side, on your side, on your side_ _  
_ _So please cease fire, fire, fire_ _  
_ _Cease fire, make it stop_

 _Drop down your defenses, I'm raising my flag_ _  
_ _This fighting is hopeless, we need this to end_ _  
_ _It's going too far, don't know where it began_ _  
_ _We're hurting each other and I can't pretend_

 _I'm trying to help you to see_ _  
_ _The casualties that we both leave_ _  
_ _It's all so unnecessary_ _  
_ _Can't you hear me scream?_

 _Baby, cease fire, fire, fire_ _  
_ _Throw down your weapons, your weapons, your weapons_ _  
_ _I'm on your side, on your side, on your side_ _  
_ _So please cease fire, fire, fire_ _  
_ _Cease fire make it stop_

Yami opened his mouth to sing the next verse but was cut off when Yugi put his mouth over his. Yugi pulled away, with both of them breathing heavily.

"Let's get out of here," Yugi suggested.

"Yes, it's time to go," Yami said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bar. Only Marcus noticed, but was given a quick signal from Yami not to follow. He sat back against the bar.

"So, we're off duty, what do you guys want to do?" Marcus asked the other three.

"Yami, where's Atem?" Yugi asked as Yami opened the car door for him. Yugi climbed in, and Yami was in the driver's seat in an instant.

"He's going to meet us there."

"Meet us where?"

"At our secret hiding spot. Now go to sleep, my driving might scare you."

"Alright, but it might not last long."

"Why do you say that?"

"Eggplant," Yugi whispered as his eyes closed and he fell into a doze.

[Time skip]

"He claimed he ate eggplant, but I'm not seeing the usual effect that eggplant has on him," Yami was saying quietly.

"No I'd imagine not when you keep telling someone they should sleep every time their eyes open for even a fraction of a second," Atem responded back. "Anyone would be put into a forced sleep if that happened to them."

"He's so cooperative when he's not fully awake."

Yugi sat up slowly to see that the room was far different than anything he could've ever imagined. There was a huge circular bed in the middle that took up basically the entire room. Long gossamer curtains hung from the ceiling to make a kind of hazy atmosphere. They moved slightly from the wind coming in from the open window. The only other pieces of furniture that Yugi could see in the room, was a small stool, and dresser. Nothing very extravagant, which was fine by Yugi.

"So, now that I am, where are we?" Yugi asked softly.

Both turned from the open window to look at him.

"We're at our private estate," Atem explained pulling one of the curtains back. "No one but us two knows where it is. This way it remains a secret."

"Can I get it on it?"

"Maybe later," Yami said slowly creeping up onto the bed, "but right now there are far more important things to attend to."

"Finally," Yugi whispered as he received Yami in a kiss.

Yami pushed him back down to the bed, settling himself over him, fingers fiddling with his shirt. Yugi helped Yami to solve the dilemma he seemed to be facing, as he pulled his shirt up and over his head himself. Yugi also took this moment to roll them over. He looked over his shoulder, and beckoned Atem closer.

"Oh, you want me to join you? What makes you think I don't want to just sit back and watch?" Atem asked.

"Because Yami promised to let you go first."

"Ha ha, he did, didn't he? And what kind of husband would he be if he didn't keep his word?"

"A lousy one."

"You're horrible. The both of you."

"He said it, not me."

"But hey, since the word is out in the open, when are you going to put a ring on this hand, huh?"

"When you tell us the wedding date," they said together.

"You mean I have to wait that long to be claimed?" Yugi whined.

"No, we're doing that tonight," Atem said in a husky voice as he humped Yugi's backside. All it took was three quick thrusts for Yugi to feel how hard and ready he was for this.

"Slow down, maestro. We still need to play first. I'm sure Yami's not as ready as you yet." Yugi looked over his shoulder slyly, as he undid Yami's belt, button, and zipper. He pulled his pants down to find that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Yami was more at attention than he felt Atem was pressed into his backside.

Yami kicked his pants off his ankles, and sat up on his elbows to look Yugi up and down. "Yugi, I think the only one of us who needs to play is you. Which is odd considering how many times you've been trying to rip our clothes off."

Yugi smirked, lowering his head so his bangs hid his eyes. "There's only one thing that will get me as hard as you two so easily."

"Oh, and what's this?" Atem asked as took off his shirt.

"Both of you taking me at the same time."

"Yugi, we'd rip you for sure. It's been far too long for any of us to do that."

"I don't care, it's what I've been longing for. Wanting. Every time I got hard in seconds that was what I was seeing in the back of my mind. Please, we'll mate however you want after. Just give me this first." Yugi stretched his neck back to look at his seme seme with lust filled eyes.

"How can I deny you anything when you look at me like that?"

Yugi stretched his head up, and nipped at his bottom lip slightly. Atem's hand came up to keep his head steady so he could kiss him properly. Atem looked at Yami and nodded at him. Yami grinned.

 ** _He found one of your weak spots._**

 **Shut up.**

Yami undid Yugi's pants, and found him to be the same as them. He only had pants on. Oh, so the little human knew that this was going to happen huh?

 **No, but I was hoping.**

 ** _Hm._**

Yami pulled the pants down as far as he could with Yugi's knees still bent. Yugi was feeling extremely helpful though, and worked on getting them the rest of the way off while still kissing Atem. Then a wet hot heat encased his dick, and his movements of trying to get his pants off stopped.

Yugi moaned into Atem's mouth, making the other chuckle. He let go of Yugi's head, and it dropped into his lap. Yugi reached up towards Atem's belt line, and with nimble fingers undid him from the terrible confinement he must be facing. With even more coaxing though, he was able to get Atem within bow job distance.

It was a little different than normal, but sucking his mate upside down did have interesting benefits for him. For one he was able to get him all in for once. His gag reflex didn't even protest. And second, teasing the sacks with his tongue turned Atem into a mess that turned Yugi on in ways he didn't even know he could be turned on. I guess seeing the most dominant of you fall to the bed in one fluid motion of submission was very arousing. Yugi was certain that Yami could feel just how arousing that was for him.

 ** _Damn, what did you do? I've never seen him do that._**

 **4000 years, and you've never gotten him to act like that?**

 ** _No. What did you do?_**

 **I reached his nut sacks, and started to play with them using my tongue.**

 ** _Ooo, that sounds like fun._**

Yugi purred deep in his throat, and that set Atem off. Yugi didn't even have to try to swallow it, it was already fired down his throat. This also made Yugi cum into Yami's mouth. Yami pulled his mouth of him, and started to use his hand to pump him instead.

"Does that satisfy you, Atem?"

"Gah," was his response.

Yugi slid Atem out of his mouth, and just laughed at the elder's response.

"Really? And what is that supposed to mean in everyday modern language?" Yami questioned as he crawled over Yugi to get at Atem. He didn't make it very far. I mean honestly who would've been able to resist with such a nice piece of juicy plump flesh in their faces?

Yami did not last very long though, as Yugi gave two hard sucks and he came with a virgin ease. It made Yugi a little disappointed that he couldn't pleasure his lover longer. Yugi slid Yami out of his mouth, and kissed up the length of his already hardening cock.

"Atem, are we planning on taking care of him, or is he going to take care of us?" Yami asked as he moved back down Yugi's body.

Yugi reached forwards to undo his shirt, purposely angling his backside at Atem a little. He had no idea what that move was going to cost him. Yugi took one of Yami's nipples in his mouth, and then gasped in horror and pain.

There was no preparation, or lube, Atem had simply grabbed his hips, and slid up to the hilt in him. At least he didn't start moving right away. He paused, allowing time for Yugi to adjust to him. This was going to be one hell of an adjustment.

"What did you do that for? Why didn't you prep him like we always do?" Yami scolded.

Atem looked over at Yami with pupils slivered like a cat, and Yami knew there was no reasoning with him. He's seen that look before, aimed at him, twice in his lifetime. This was who Atem really was, a vampire who wanted for nothing.

"Ugh, Atem that really hurt. Can I at least get an apology?" Yugi complained.

"Don't even try, Yugi. There's no reasoning with him until he's satisfied. He's become exactly what he was born as, a privileged vampire."

"I'm sorry," Atem whispered making Yami's jaw drop. Atem started to flick his ear lobe with his tongue.

"No, no, I don't like my ears touched, Atem." Yugi moved his head to the underside of his jaw. "There you go, play with that."

"Hmm."

"How're you doing that?" Yami asked as he watched in both horror and fascination at Yugi controlling Atem.

"I don't know. I just am. He's kind of cute when he's like this. Like a kitten or something. It's adorable."

Yami rolled his eyes before moving closer to Yugi. After some maneuvering, Yugi was breathing heavily as he sat with both of them inside of him.

"Is it still arousing?" Yami asked as he rubbed the back of Yugi's head. Atem chuckled slightly, nipping his shoulder.

"Yes," Yugi squeaked before biting down on Yami's shoulder.

"Liar, but this is Atem's fault. If he'd prepped you like he should've, then you wouldn't be in so much pain right now."

Atem growled at Yami, but didn't try to deny his accusation. They both held still for as long as they could, actually, Yami was surprised that Atem was staying still at all. Some part of him must still be controlled by his mating instincts.

"Yugi, we can't keep this position for much longer," Atem warned.

"Mm," Yugi pulled his teeth out of Yami's shoulder. "Okay, move. But I'm warning you now, if the pleasure isn't better than the pain, there's going to be hell to pay."

"After you, Pharaoh," Yami said with soft eyes at Atem.

Atem moved his mouth over to the right side, and bit down as he started to move in and out of him. Yami leaned forwards and bit down on his left, doing the exact same. Yugi was in heaven as he met them thrust for thrust. The biting putting him over the edge quickly. Again, and again, until they also came. They pulled out leaving Yugi feeling empty.

Yugi shook it away, and pushed Yami back onto the bed, imbedding himself into him. Atem apparently had the same idea because he joined him.

"Oh geez, you're just a sex hoarder tonight aren't you?" Yami asked Atem.

"My mates," Atem growled propping Yami up to lean against his back.

"Okay, Yugi, you lead."

"Um, are you sure?"

"Move!" Atem ordered.

"Apparently."

Yugi set up a slow pace, half from his aching back the other to tease. Atem grinned at him as he joined in the slow pace. They both had Yami screaming for a faster pace. Atem was able to provide that better for him than Yugi was. Still though, he somehow came at the same time that Atem did within Yami. Yami came a few moments later.

"Alright, seme seme, your turn," Yami said flipping him onto his back.

"No, no, no, Yami. On his hands and knees."

"His hands and knees?"

"Yeah, I need some support, and I'm afraid my arms might not cut it."

"How about you be on bottom this time, and I'll be on top instead," Yami suggested.

"Okay."

"What am I? An inconvenience to mate with?" Atem asked as they discussed how they were going to take him.

"No, you're heavy," Yugi teased as Atem sat on him. Yami worked himself inside of him, and then they both waited for Yugi to start up the pace.

"Yugi, are you going to set a pace or do I have to?"

"You have to."

"No, you need to set the pace."

"No you."

"Somebody better start something right now," Atem growled.

"So demanding this one, just keep your skin on, I'll set the pace," Yugi said as he started to move. Geez, this was tiring. He thought eggplant was supposed to keep him up, but it wasn't having much of an effect on him now. Just how long had they been driving for?

"Yami, how long was that drive?"

"Long enough for the eggplant to wear off. Why? Are you getting sluggish already?"

"No, of course not. Something for the pain would be nice though."

"Hm, that probably would be nice."

Yami kissed Yugi around Atem. Both of them still moving in perfect sync with one another, as they came at the same time as Atem.

"Unfortunately, short of knocking you out, there's nothing we can do for the pain at the moment."

"Doesn't matter," Yugi brushed off as he looked around the room for his bags. "There was actually a few things I wanted to try out with you two. Like the lavatory occupied, pile driver, and gun inspection. I have a book around here somewhere with a bunch of dog eared pages in it."

"Wait, what? Yugi, what are you talking about?" Atem asked grabbing his hips and dragging back towards him.

"New sex positons of course."

"Of course that's what he's talking about," Yami said with a grin as he got up and walked out of the room. "Why on earth would it be anything else at a time like this?"

"The smooth talker didn't look too bad either. Oh, and the double up one we do is called group hug, and the one where we mount each other is call humpback whale."

"And where did you find this book?" Atem asked.

"At a place Malik called Spencer's."

"Spencer's? As in a man's sex dream Spencer's?"

"Uh, it had a lot of sex toys in it if that's what you mean by a man's sex dream."

"Oh, you're still way too innocent," Atem said pulling him closer and burying his nose into his neck.

"So, before we take an adventure through this book, and it 365 poses, is our bond better? Is it fixed?" Yami asked paging through the red book.

"It better be, or I'm going to let you have a serious heart to heart with my instincts," Yugi growled.

Both vampires cracked up in laughter as Yugi reached out towards their bonds. Both of them were so thick, he was sure he could use them to make a ladder and climb to heaven. Yugi sighed leaning back against Atem.

"We should be fine until one of screws up again, and makes us an unhappy trio."

"Hm, as long as no one takes sides, we should be fine," Atem mused.

"Isn't that the truth? And that includes us. No more ganging up on each other. Just leave the fighting between whoever it really concerns, and the third party stays out of it."

"I think the white room should be the safe haven spot," Yugi said.

"Oh? Not the dog themed room?" Atem asked with humor lacing every word.

"No, that room is for punishments. No matter how little they may be. I don't think any of us are going to be spending time in it very soon though."

"So which one of the dog ears do you want to do first?" Yami asked. Yugi grinned, at least half of the book had been dog eared by Malik and Yugi.

"Give it here. Let's start with…Ohhhh! Canada."

"Okay, but do you really think you can hold yourself up?" Atem asked.

"Who said I was on bottom? And who said you were invited?" Yugi asked as he showed Yami the position, and they started to form it.

"Oh, this is a new form of cruel."

"You can fold marble with him, Atem," Yami said showing him the next page.

"Interesting book," Atem said taking it from Yami and going through the pages. By the time the two of them were done with it, all of the pages were dog eared. So while they were trying out the sundial, Yugi just flattened all of them, and decided that they were going to try a pose a day as soon as he got a teaching job. If there were any positions left to try after that of course. They still had the whole year ahead of them.

By the 12th or so pose, Yugi was running on fumes of energy, and it felt as if he wouldn't be walking for days. He collapsed on the humpback whale, and being on bottom and all, so did Atem.

"We're losing him," Atem said.

"That's fine, I mean we have been at it for nearly five hours now," Yami said moving one of Yugi's sweaty bangs to the side. "Not to mention he stayed awake for a lot longer than we thought he would. He deserves some rest. All considered, he won't be able to walk for days. Sorry, Yugi, but you might be missing some classes."

"That's fine. Just tell my guards to collect my notes. I'm sure I have at least one in each of my classes."

"Really? You're so certain of this?" Atem asked.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, "Marcus is actually going to lose a bet. Don't tell him though, then it wouldn't be any fun for me to see his face when he realizes he's out of luck's favor with this one."

"Marcus is never out of luck's favor," Yami sighed.

"And we've never actually bet before either. Everyone has bet with Marcus except me. I usually make bets on him, not against him."

"Hm, get some rest. You need it."

"Why are we leaving first thing tomorrow?"

Both snorted, "No, we actually have a little something planned for you tomorrow."

"More pain for my backside?"

"Go to sleep, Beautiful," Atem said rolling his eyes.

"Didn't answer question," Yugi mumbled as he slowly fell to sleep.

"That question didn't deserve one."

[Time skip]

Yugi sighed, leaning his cheek against Yami's shoulder. He really wished he had vampire healing abilities right now. That would be awesome.

Yami laughed slightly at his thought process, as he placed him on a backless cushioned couch on the patio. Yugi took the teacup that was sitting on a table next to it, and took a sip. He spat it back out. What kind of evil concoction was this? It was all in his mouth, and it tasted awful, what kind of red colored tea was this?

"That would be your blood, and you're not supposed to be drinking it," Atem said taking the cup from him.

"Nuh uh, you said my blood tasted delicious. There's no way that that's my delicious tasting blood. That is one of the most disgusting things I have ever put in my mouth."

"Which is why you're not supposed to be drinking it. Here, drink this instead." Atem handed him a teacup of something else.

Yugi looked into the cup to see that it looked very similar to the chai tea that Yami had perfected making for him. Taking a cautious sip, he found the taste to be perfect in every sense of the word. Not to mention it rid his mouth of the taste of his own blood.

"So, Yugi, we have a question for you?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry us?" Yami asked as he and Atem kneeled before him, and opened a box with a seahorse on top of it.

Yugi looked them in the eyes, shaking his head slightly. They looked startled and confused, until Yugi voiced what was on his mind. "A seahorse, really?"

"Can you please answer the question? I think we've waited long enough," Atem said taking Yugi's left hand, and rubbing his thumb over his ring finger.

"Yes."

"Perfect," Yami whispered slipping his ring on his finger.

It was of a golden phoenix, with a pearl in its mouth. Yugi glanced up at their faces to see that they were looking with pride at the ring on his finger. He looked down at their left hands where his rings were sitting.

"Mine are so ordinary," Yugi sighed pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Hm? What is?"

"The rings I gave you guys. They're ordinary compared to the one you gave me. I should've put more thought into it."

"Yugi, your ring is perfect," Atem said getting up to sit on the couch next to him. "It's simple, and has one of my country's most precious gems wrapped around it in a thick line, separating the silver band of the ring."

"We've had to of changed your ring about a thousand times over the years," Yami added. "Then we saw this one when we were in India one year, and we both knew it was for you. You're as rare as this bird, and just as loyal and precious."

"When did you two get so sentimental?" Yugi asked as he looked out off the patio. There was an open spaced prairie behind the house that was filled to the brim with wildflowers. This wasn't what surprised Yugi though, what surprised him was that he recognized it.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been here before, but wait, no I haven't. I've sort of been here before? No, that's not right either."

"We transported our minds here when you were having a hard time telling us that you loved us," Atem offered.

"Yeah, that's it. But you said you lived here once."

"And we do, from time to time when we just need space from it all. This is our hideaway. This is the place where we don't have to be King or Queen of the vampire race. And you don't have to be their Prince either. We can just be who we are."

"But you're always who you are around me."

"Yes, we are, but there are many times when we aren't around you," Yami pointed out kissing his forehead. "Sometimes it's nice to get a break from that."

"Hm, I suppose that would be nice. Can we get some more sleep though right now? I'm tired."

"Huh, Marik was right. Chamomile does work on humans. How about your pain? Is that feeling better? Is the Devil's Claw working?"

"Devil's Claw? Atem, Yami is trying to kill me by giving me new things. And yes, the pain has lessened."

"Good, now bask in the sun and go to sleep."

"Why? So I can end up with a sunburn like you?"

"I wonder if there's an herb that will fix his crabbiness when he's tired," Yami grumbled.

"I don't think so, but you can always look for one anyway," Atem laughed as he smoothed Yugi's hair back.

"This place is peaceful. I like it," Yugi said softly.

That made both Yami and Atem smiled at that. Both looking down at him with adoring love as he went to sleep. They knew he'd need a few days to recover from their love making last night, and they were willing to give him as many as needed in this peaceful paradise.

* * *

 **Whoo! Bottom of page! I'm tired, and am sure you lot are too. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed User and Guest alike. See you next chapter. Midnight ;p**


End file.
